Salvando Nunca Jamás
by NikkyGrey
Summary: Nunca Jamás está en peligro. Los piratas están destruyendo la isla, y Jane debe buscar al la única persona capaz de salvarla, antes de que sea tarde y el mágico país desaparezca para siempre. Pero ¿Dónde está Peter Pan? ¿Y por qué ya no cree en las hadas?
1. Prólogo: La caída

**Se me ocurrió la idea para este fic hace unos días, pero no sabía como comenzarlo. Esta viene siendo la introducción, ya que la historia en si comienza más a adelante. Es un poco triste, pero espero les guste, y los anime a seguir leyendo para ver lo que pasa después, jaja. **

**Atentamente, **

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salvando Nunca Jamás:<strong>_

_**Prólogo:**_

_**La caída.**_

Años después, Peter nunca supo explicar cómo terminó allí. El recuerdo se había escapado de su mente, perdido en un museo de formas inconstantes, como toda su estadía en ese país encantado.

Sintió una fría ráfaga de viento, y una fuerza que no había sentido en su vida comenzó a tirar de él hacia abajo. El viento le golpeaba la cara, y debió de haber gritado, pero lo único que podía oír era la presión de este contra sus oídos. Trató de subir, de retomar el vuelo, pero era como si se hubiera quedado sin combustible, la brillante estrella cada vez más y más lejana…

Entonces entró en pánico. Era consciente de que estaba cayendo al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Remolinos de colores pasaban frente a sus ojos, las casas victorianas reducidas a meros borrones y los faroles a volutas de luz.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse para el impacto golpeó la acera con fuerza, y lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de perder el conocimiento fue de la fría y mullida nieve, y del golpe seco que había hecho su propio cuerpo al caer.

No supo que era el comienzo del fin.

...

Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Seguía acostado en la nieve, y había comenzado a nevar otra vez mientras estuvo inconsciente, por lo que la mitad de su cuerpo yacía enterrado bajo aquella capa blanca y helada. Estaba aturdido, y la cabeza le dolía horrores, pero milagrosamente, estaba ileso.

Se puso en pie con torpeza, y se sacudió la nieve del cabello y del montón de hojas que formaba sus ropas.

-¿C-c-campanita?- murmuró, y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, en un intento de calentarse- ¿C-campanita?

Pero, por mucho que la llamó, ella no vino.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una calle de piedra, de casas antiguas y farolas con lámparas de aceite. A lo lejos pudo ver el enorme Big Ben, que recordaba haber sobrevolado cientos de veces cuando iba a visitar a…

De repente, supo donde estaba, y a pesar de que temblaba de frío y de que no tenía idea de cómo volver a Nunca Jamás, sonrió. Buscó la casa que le era tan familiar y corrió hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que entraría por la puerta principal por vez primera.

Eso de seguro sería una sorpresa para Wendy. Sí, seguro que la sorprendería, y también la asustaría, porque debía de tener un aspecto terrible. Pero ella sabría qué hacer, siempre lo hacía. Ella lo ayudaría a volver.

Y entonces las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Subió las escaleras hasta el umbral, y sintió como le llegaba un poco del calor de la casa a través de la puerta cerrada. Golpeó la madera varias veces, hasta que se dio cuenta del viejo timbre, y entonces comenzó a golpearlo también.

Escuchó pasos apresurados que bajaban la escalera, y la emoción hizo latir su corazón más rápido de lo usual. La última vez que la había visto ella ya era una adulta. Tenía un esposo y una familia propia, pero seguía siendo la niña que había conocido. Su Wendy, la que le contaba cuentos- sobre él, obviamente- y la que había volado con sus hermanos a Nunca Jamás hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Pero la niña que le abrió la puerta no fue Wendy, aunque si se parecía mucho a ella.

Debía de tener la edad de Peter- bueno, la que él había tenido cuando se fue, que eran unos nueve años. Tenía el cabello de un brillante castaño rojizo, y los ojos grises- A diferencia de Wendy, que los suyos eran azules.

Estaba llorando, y círculos negros resaltaban debajo de sus ojos, en contraste con su piel pálida.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Peter, enarcando las cejas y entrando en el vestíbulo sin invitación alguna. La niña pareció tan sorprendida como él, y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, no parecía asustada en lo absoluto de que un desconocido acabara de entrar a su casa. De hecho, ni siquiera le incomodó su vestimenta.

-¿Yo? Tú eres el que está tocando la puerta- dijo, no en tono grosero, solamente con honestidad.

-Estoy buscando a Wendy. Ella vive aquí, quiero hablar con ella.

Al oír su nombre, los ojos de la chica volvieron a empañarse.

-¿Son amigos?- Peter asintió con impaciencia, clavando la vista en la escalera mientras trataba de recordar cuál era la habitación.

Una vez adentro, no era lo mismo.

- ¿Dónde la conociste?- la voz de la niña sonaba estrangulada, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de llorar, y la compasión le cambió el semblante. Peter, por otro lado, no podía comprender por qué no iba a buscar a Wendy, o bien le decía donde estaba para ir a buscarla el mismo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo distraídamente, y se apresuró a subir las escaleras. La niña lo siguió, corriendo detrás de él- Necesito su ayuda para volver a mi casa…

-¡Espera!- lo sujetó del brazo, justo cuando su pie tocaba el primer escalón- Ella ya no puede ayudarte.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, confundido. Wendy había dicho que podía visitarla cuando quisiera, que siempre estaría allí si la necesitaba, o si sólo quería escuchar sus cuentos.

-Tendrás que buscar a otra persona que te lleve a tu casa- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano libre-. Ella ya no está aquí, se fue.

-¿Dónde está, entonces?

-¿No lo entiendes?- parecía molesta de repente, y ya no podía detener las lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro- ¿Qué eres tonto o qué?

-No soy tonto, y quiero ver a Wendy- dijo él, ofendido, y apartó su mano con una sacudida. De repente, quiso alejarse lo más posible de ella. Irse a un sitio donde sus ojos verdes dejaran de fulminarlo con la mirada, y donde no pudiera ver esa expresión "_adulta"_ que ensombrecía su rostro.

Le recordó al padre de Wendy, la noche que le había gritado que madurara.

Conocía a esos niños, los que se apresuraban por crecer y creían que todos los demás debían de hacer lo mismo. Los que trataban la infancia como si fuera una enfermedad de la que quisieran curarse lo más rápido posible. Gente como ella eran los que lo habían hecho marcharse para no volver, al lugar donde podía ser un niño para siempre.

-Quiero verla- repitió nuevamente. La niña adulta entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-Bien, te llevaré con ella- subió las escaleras casi de manera automática, y Peter después pudo jurar que la vio arrastrando los pies. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, y su mano se congeló a unos centímetros del picaporte.

-Vas a desear no haber venido- le dijo, sin siquiera darse la vuelta. El niño entonces no la entendió.

La puerta se abrió, y Peter se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado en esa habitación. Para empezar, el papel tapiz de esta era verde, con pequeños claveles rosados y detalles en dorado, y la ventana era mucho más pequeña.

Segundo: Esa no era la habitación de una niña. Era la recámara de una mujer adulta. No había juguetes, ni libros de cuentos. De hecho, no había casi nada: Una cómoda blanca, un pequeño armario, una mesita de noche con varios libros encima, y una lámpara extraña que ardía sin vela. La gran cama doble estaba justo en el centro…

Y entre los almohadones blancos como la nieve de afuera y el cubrecama amarillo, descansaba Wendy.

Había envejecido, aunque era una vejez extraña, una que no tenía que ver con la edad, sino con el agotamiento. Esa Wendy estaba demacrada y cansada. Algunos mechones grises decoloraban su brillante cabello, sujeto en una cola, y una palidez amarillenta coloreaba su rostro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, este tenía una expresión serena, como si ya no sintiera ningún malestar.

-Puedo esperar a que despierte- dijo Peter, que aún no lo entendía. La niña se tapó la boca para reprimir un sollozo.

-No va a despertar.

-¿Por qué?- Por su expresión, ella quería golpearlo- No puede dormir para siempre.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar algo dentro de la niña, que se acercó hasta quedar a solo centímetros de él.

-¡Eres la persona más estúpida del mundo! –Gritó- ¡No va a despertar, nunca lo hará! ¡Está muerta! ¿No lo entiendes?

-No seas mentirosa- dijo él, negando con la cabeza- Ella no está muerta.

-Sí, lo está- replicó la chica. Tenía que estar loca, o a lo mejor era su manera de divertirse, jugándole bromas a los demás. Wendy no podía estar muerta, solo estaba durmiendo.

-Te lo probaré- Peter se acercó a la cama, y zarandeó a la mujer suavemente por el hombro- Wendy, despierta… -murmuró- Necesito tu ayuda.

Debía de estar profundamente dormida, porque ni siquiera se movió. La zarandeó con más fuerza.

-¿Wendy? Soy, yo, Peter- Nada, entonces se le ocurrió que ella podría estar siguiéndole la corriente a la niña- Wendy, deja de jugar. Si, es una broma muy buena, casi caigo, pero ya es hora de que abras los ojos.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Estaba completamente inmóvil, y solo entonces fue que se dio cuenta de que su pecho tampoco se movía.

No estaba respirando.

A partir de allí, las cosas dejaban de tener sentido. Pasaron tan rápido que muchas, más adelante, ni siquiera consiguió recordarlas. Recordaba haberla sacudido con todas sus fuerzas y haber gritado su nombre cientos de veces, esperando que ella sonriera y le dijera que todo no era más que un juego.

-¡Wendy! ¡No! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos, Wendy!- el pánico, que había desaparecido cuando reconoció la calle, regresó, triunfante, y por primera vez en su vida estaba llorando.

Eso no era cierto, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ella no podía estar muerta. Wendy no podía morir, ella no podía…

Sintió una mano en su hombro, y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con aquella niña tonta que ahora lo miraba como una madre a su hijo. Era la misma mirada que una vez había tenido la mujer en la cama, cuando conoció a los niños perdidos.

Sólo que ella no volvería a abrir los ojos nunca.

-Traté de advertirte- dijo con voz queda. El niño solo seguía negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¡Estás loca!- gritó, aunque nunca estuvo seguro de por qué. Peter quería correr, alejarse de la mujer muerta, y de la niña adulta que había arruinado su vida.

Y eso hizo, sus piernas se movieron sin que él les dijera, y se encontró a si mismo bajando las escaleras como una exhalación y adentrándose en la nevada que no parecía sino aumentar.

Pero él ya no era consciente de eso. Fue como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera. No era consciente de lo que yacía bajo sus pies, o del viento en su cara. Estaba en medio de una eterna oscuridad, fría y vacía.

Se sintió más solo que nunca. Dejó de importarle volver, dejó de importarle lo que le pasara en absoluto.

Estaba solo en aquel mundo extraño.

Solo, sin Wendy.


	2. Diez años después

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**Diez años después…**_

El niño de ojos azules la escuchaba con atención. Ella no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba allí, detrás de la ventana, como todas las noches.

Sin embargo, actuó como si nada, y siguió contando el único cuento que se sabía a esos niños cubiertos de tierra y vestidos con las ropas más extrañas que ella jamás hubiera visto.

-Y es en ese país de maravillas donde el tiempo no pasa que habita Peter Pan, el niño que se negó a crecer. Peter Pan recorre el país en busca de nuevas aventuras, y hoy les contaré la más asombrosa de todas ellas.

"Una noche, Peter volaba por el cielo con su amiga fiel, el hada Campanita, cuando escuchó una voz, que sobresalía sobre todas las demás. Era una voz de niña…

-¿De niña?- el más pequeño hizo una mueca, y Jane reprimió una sonrisa.

-Sí, de niña, como yo, Lelo. Y estaba contando un cuento.

-¿Cómo tú?- dijo el niño a su lado.

-Sí, como yo. Peter no aguantó la curiosidad, y fue hasta la ventana de la niña a escuchar su cuento ¡Era sobre él y todas sus aventuras! Sobra decir, que puede que por eso le llamaran tan la atención.

"Esa niña se llamaba Wendy, y Peter fue a escucharla todas las noches, y a verla jugar con sus hermanos. Pero un día, el niño llegó más tarde y vio algo terrible- dijo, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra _terrible_, aunque sin poder evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Avispado, con la misma cara de susto de los demás niños.

-Ella ya no estaba- dijo una voz nueva, antes de que ella pudiera continuar la historia.

Jane se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, y vio al niño de ojos azules, de pie en el balcón. Tenía la cabeza baja, y una expresión de tristeza y desolación que jamás olvidaría.

-¿No estaba?- repitió Lelo, ladeando la cabeza.

-Se había ido- caminó hacia ella y sonrió con ironía, algo que ella no había visto nunca en un niño- para siempre ¿No es así, Jane?

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, los dos estaban de pie en medio de un bosque gris, donde los árboles se habían quedado sin hojas y el cielo estaba repleto de nubes oscuras. Los truenos resonaban a su alrededor, y una brisa helada le dio escalofríos.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En Nunca Jamás- respondió él, con tranquilidad.

-Esto no es Nunca Jamás- replicó Jane tercamente- En Nunca Jamás siempre es verano.

-Ahora no, -sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella- gracias a ti, está muriendo.

-¿A mí?- la joven enarcó las cejas, confundida- Pero si yo nunca he estado aquí.

-Es tu culpa, y tienes que arreglarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

De repente, todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, y las hojas secas le golpearon la cara. Sin embargo, ella y el niño de ojos azules no se movían.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó casi a voz en grito para oírse sobre el torbellino. Él seguía impasible, a pesar de que su cabello rubio era un desastre y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos por el viento.

-Recuerda, Jane. _Recuérdame_- Entonces el huracán se la llevaba volando, y Jane se perdía en un borrón de colores, dando vueltas y vueltas….

Despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

-Fue solo un sueño, Jane, nada más- se reprimió, negando con la cabeza. Sabía que había tenido el mismo sueño varias veces desde que era pequeña, pero siempre que trataba de recordarlo, se desvanecía, se mezclaba, y el rostro del niño desaparecía.

Unas campanadas estridentes acabaron de sacudirle el cansancio de encima. Las siete de la mañana. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Iba a llegar tarde.

Otra vez.

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, y casi se pone el uniforme encima del pijama. Se sujetó el cabello en una cola de caballo y bajó los escalones de tres en tres hasta la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, tío John!- gritó sin detenerse al hombre sentado a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Jane- dijo alegremente- Iba a subir a despertarte.

Por lo tranquilamente instalado que estaba en su silla, ella supo que mentía. Tomó dos tostadas de la cesta, se las metió en la boca, y se amarró el delantal en un doble nudo antes de salir corriendo otra vez.

-Jane…- La voz de su tío hizo que se diera la vuelta cuando estaba en el vestíbulo- Se te está olvidando algo, cariño.

Sonreía, divertido, y señaló hacia abajo. La joven bajó la mirada… Y se dio cuenta que iba descalza.

-Demonios- murmuró por lo bajo, y subió a ponerse las zapatillas.

Ya completamente vestida, bajó las escaleras, se despidió de su tío con un beso en la mejilla y salió hacia la vieja calle. Abrió el paraguas, y recorrió la acera que podría reconocer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Porque Jane había vivido en esa calle durante toda su vida, la había visto cambiar con el paso de los años y los golpes de la modernidad y la guerra. Y su madre antes que ella, y su abuela, y… A decir verdad, no estaba segura cuantas generaciones de su familia habían habitado en la misma casa, y nunca se detuvo a preguntárselo. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en la historia familiar.

Por ejemplo, mantener a los familiares vivos que le quedaban.

El restaurante donde trabajaba estaba justo al terminar la cuadra, y el familiar olor a café recién hecho y huevos refritos en aceite le dio la bienvenida.

-Llegas tarde, Sullivan- gruñó a modo de saludo Joseph Collins, el adorable gerente, no bien ella hubo dejado el paraguas en el perchero- Te necesitan en la mesa tres.

Suspiró, resignada, puso su mejor sonrisa artificial y se acercó con paso alegre a la mesa. Allí estaban sentados tres hombres, que por su aspecto debían de trabajar como cargadores en el muelle.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, caballeros?- preguntó, sacando la libreta y el bolígrafo de su delantal.

-Yo pediré el desayuno americano- dijo el pelirrojo, que debía de tener unos cinco años más que ella. Jane asintió y tomó nota.

-¿Algo más?

-Yo quiero…-el mayor, de pelo negro y ojos tan oscuros como su cabello, le dirigió una mirada descarada- A ti, preciosa ¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir eso?

Jane contuvo las ganas de golpearlo y contó hasta cien mentalmente, mientras él y el pelirrojo reían.

-Aquí solo servimos comida, cariño- masculló, con el tono más amable que pudo fingir.

-Entonces quiero el sándwich de atún y un café- ordenó, guiñándole un ojo.

Como era capaz de hacer que algo tan normal como un sándwich de atún y un café sonara increíblemente pervertido fue un misterio que Jane no quiso resolver. Anotó furiosamente y giró la cabeza hacia el otro joven, que parecía muy distraído con algo afuera como para siquiera mirarla.

-¿Y para ti, guapo?- el muchacho rubio se dio la vuelta con indiferencia… Y a la chica se le cayó la libreta de las manos, lo que hizo que los otros dos rieran.

Él la miró con repentino interés.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?- Jane levantó la cabeza del suelo, donde estaba agachada, y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules- N-no, que yo sepa no.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero nada- dijo, y volvió a clavar la vista en la carretera. La joven se levantó, roja como un tomate, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Volveré en veinte minutos- se dio la vuelta, y se alejó de la mesa, tratando de no correr.

-Las vuelves locas a todas, Dawson- oyó que decía uno de ellos, riéndose.

-¿Te pasa algo, Janie?- preguntó Christine, corriendo hacia ella cuando la vio entrar en la cocina hiperventilando.

-Nada, estoy bien - jadeó, recuperando la compostura, y se reprimió mentalmente.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo ella perdía la cabeza por un chico?

Sí, bueno, era un chico bastante apuesto, pero no era eso lo que había hecho que comenzara a actuar como una tonta. Había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar…

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Christine.

-Sí, no te preocupes,- sonrió y le dio la orden a Arthur, el cocinero. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa.

-En ese caso, la siete es tuya.

-Vale- salió otra vez, y trató de no mirar hacia la mesa tres en los veinte minutos que tenía antes de tener que volver hasta allá.

Quizás podría convencer a Christine de que fuera por ella…

Negó con la cabeza. Ella no era de las que huían, y menos de un muchacho cualquiera. Además, necesitaba el dinero, se recordó, no podía simplemente pasarle la mesa a otro cada vez que alguien la incomodara.

De ser así, ya se habrían muerto de hambre, y probablemente no quedaría ningún camarero en el mundo.

De manera que se tragó el orgullo y caminó con paso decidido a la mesa, dejando las órdenes con su respectivo dueño.

-Aquí tienen- dijo, sonriendo a nadie en particular, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-No tan rápido, muñeca- un brazo le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo de vuelta. Al girar la cabeza, vio que era el hombre de cabello negro, que la miraba como si quisiera devorarla.

-Suéltame.

-¿Qué pasó con la hospitalidad?- se burló, acercándola más hacia él, y Jane trató de que el pánico no se viera en sus ojos.

-¡Déjala tranquila!- exclamó Simon, el nuevo camarero, acercándose- Suéltala, o llamaré al gerente.

-¡Pero si sólo quiero hablar con ella!- replicó, con fingida inocencia. Todos en el restaurante los miraban, e incluso el cocinero se había asomado por su ventana.

-Ya suéltala, Luke- dijo el rubio, con el mismo tono aburrido- No hace falta que vengan a echarnos de aquí.

Luke le dirigió a la chica una última mirada, le guiñó un ojo, y la soltó.

-Fue un placer hablar contigo, muñeca.

Jane se acomodó el delantal, y se alegró cuando Simon se ofreció a terminar de atenderlos. Podría ser que estuviera huyendo, se dijo, pero ni siquiera la necesidad haría que se acercara a esa gente.

-Espero que pidan postre- le confió Arthur, señalándolos con la cabeza cuando ella fue con otra orden. Una enorme sonrisa curvó sus labios- Puede que se me caiga por accidente…

Ella sonrió en agradecimiento, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir, aparte de que esperaba que a ese tipo le pasara algo mucho peor que comerse una torta en mal estado, y prefirió guardarse eso para ella misma.

Suspiró de alivio cuando los tres se levantaron para marcharse. El muchacho de ojos azules y cabello dorado se dio la vuelta para mirarla sólo una milésima de segundo, aunque bien pudo haber sido imaginaciones suyas. Como sea, ya la había importunado bastante.

Deseó no tener que volverlo a ver ni a él, ni a sus amigos, en lo que le restaba de vida.

…

-¿Qué tal tu día, cariño?- Su tío y ella llegaron a la casa justo al mismo tiempo esa noche, él con su traje marrón impecable, y ella con su uniforme rosa cubierto de salsa y restos de comida producto de su doble turno.

-Igual de aburrido que siempre- sonrió la joven, quitándose el delantal y los zapatos cuando cruzó la puerta. Ya él se había rendido en regañarla cada vez que andaba descalza- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bastante interesante en realidad- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa- nada como una buena charla de cinco horas seguidas para quitarle a uno las ganas de seguir viviendo.

-¿Una charla, otra vez?- era la tercera vez en el mes que su tío llegaba tarde a la casa por una reunión de profesores.

-Sí, hubo otro problema con uno de los estudiantes- la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a la chimenea del salón.

-¿Fue muy grave?- preguntó Jane, sentándose frente a él.

-Al parecer lo encontraron repartiendo panfletos acerca de la importancia de _"preservar la pureza de la raza"- _se frotó el cansancio de los ojos- Nada exageradamente grave, pero ya sabes las consecuencias que llegaría a tener si deciden_ "preservarla" _por ellos mismos.

La chica asintió. No tenía que estudiar para saber que algo malo estaba pasando en el mundo en ese momento.

-No puedo creer como hay gente que piense así- pensó en voz alta.

-Yo tampoco, Jane. Pero tienes que recordar que no todas las personas son buenas… Aunque no vale la pena pensar en eso en este momento.

Miró su rostro agotado, y sonrió con afecto. Su pobre tío, ya había pasado la edad donde estaba permitida la jubilación, y Dios sabía que se merecía un descanso, pero ellos no podían permitírselo en ese momento, igual como no podían costearse que Jane fuera a la universidad.

-Te traeré un poco de té- dijo, poniéndose en pie.

-No puedes dejar de trabajar ¿no es así?- bromeó él, pero parecía agradecido.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco, y fue a la cocina. Llenó la tetera de agua y fue a buscar la leche en la nevera. Recordó que había unas galletas en la alacena, de seguro el tío John tenía hambre…

Al darse la vuelta, ahogó un grito, y el frasco con la leche se hizo añicos al caer al suelo.

Por un momento le pareció ver…

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó su tío desde la sala.

-¡Sí, no pasa nada! -Negó con la cabeza. Tenía que estar alucinando por el cansancio. Buscó la escoba para recoger los pedazos de vidrio y algo con lo que limpiar el suelo.

Entonces apareció otra vez, y la muchacha gritó sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Jane?

-¡Se me cayó la leche, eso es todo! –gritó, sin dejar de mirar lo que acababa de aparecer frente a ella. Tenía que haberse vuelto loca. Definitivamente, estaba viendo cosas, porque aquella voluta de luz no podía ser…

-¡Deja de hacer ruido!- gritó el hada a sólo unos centímetros de sus ojos.


	3. La tierra de la discordia

_**Capítulo II:**_

_**La tierra de la discordia:**_

-Esto no puede ser real- dijo la joven con voz queda por enésima vez, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda golpeó el mesón de la cocina. Había palidecido tanto que, de haberla visto alguien, no habría pensado que había visto un fantasma.

Habría pensado que _ella _era el fantasma.

-¡Que sí, lo es! ¿No me estás viendo, niña tonta? –exclamó el hada, poniéndose roja de rabia- ¡Deja de balbucear estupideces!

No podía creérselo, su alucinación le estaba hablando, eso tenía que ser señal de algún trastorno cerebral.

¿Y de donde había sacado su cabeza una imagen así? Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, solo que en miniatura, y llevaba el cabello rubio sujeto en una cola. Muy normal, si no se tomaba en cuenta las dos enormes alas que se movían tan rápido como las de un colibrí y su vestido de hojas.

El hada soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Ojalá pudieras entenderme…

Jane salió de su trance y enarcó las cejas.

-Puedo entenderte.

-¿En serio?- se acercó hacia ella, y se llevó las manos a la cintura, estudiándola con la mirada- ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Dieciocho- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos.

-No deberías de poder escucharme. De hecho, ni siquiera deberías de poder verme, en realidad- negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación- A ti como que te echaron mucho polvo de hada.

Genial, ahora incluso su alucinación le estaba diciendo que se había vuelto loca… O algo así.

-Tú no puedes estar aquí- repitió, negando con la cabeza, y de ser posible se pegó más al mesón, alejándose de ella.

-¿Puedo? Sí, técnicamente puedo. Que no debería es otra cosa.

La chica no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-A las hadas no se nos permite dejar Nunca Jamás al menos de que un bebé ría por primera vez- la miró de arriba a abajo- y tú estás muy grande para ser un bebé.

Por alguna razón, eso sonó como un insulto.

-Pero- murmuró, incrédula, más para sí misma que otra cosa- pero si las hadas no…

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Gritó su interlocutora, colocando sus manos sobre su boca y mirándola a los ojos, furiosa- ¡No lo digas!

"_Cada vez que alguien dice que no cree en las hadas, un hada muere."_ Llegaron hasta ella las palabras de su madre. Recordaba que se lo había dicho una vez en uno de sus cuentos, pero las hadas siempre le habían parecido eso, una bonita historia para que se fuera a dormir.

Obviamente había estado equivocada.

-_'e acuego_- masculló ella, las manos de la rubia aún sujetando sus labios e impidiéndole hablar correctamente.

-¿No lo vas a decir?- preguntó, recelosa, y Jane asintió con la cabeza- Bien- El hada lo soltó.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?- inquirió ella- ¿Y qué haces aquí, si se supone que no puedes venir?

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi nombre es Campanita, y como habrás adivinado soy un hada- se presentó, y por su tono de voz, o bien ya sabía el nombre de la muchacha, o no tenía ningún interés en saberlo- Ahora escucha atentamente, niña. Estás en serios problemas.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero, por…?

-¡Te dije que escucharas atentamente!- la interrumpió, poniéndose roja otra vez, y echándole polvo en los ojos.

Los pies de Jane se elevaron del suelo unos centímetros. La chica chilló, y se aferró al granito con todas sus fuerzas. Segundos después, había vuelto a tocar el suelo.

-¡Dios mío!

-¿Me vas a dejar hablar?- preguntó Campanita, impaciente. Ella asintió.

-Vale, lo siento. Continúa.

-Hace muchos años hiciste algo muy malo, y tienes que arreglarlo. Ahora.

Campanita la miró acusadoramente, como si creyera que sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero Jane no tenía ni idea, y su rostro lo decía. El hada volvió a suspirar.

-Humanos- masculló- No entienden nada a la primera. Mira, hace diez años, un niño entró a tu casa en busca de alguien y tú lo asustaste ¿recuerdas?

A la chica la situación se le hacía conocida, pero, no lograba dar con el momento en concreto. Sí recordaba que había ocurrido hacia diez años, sin embargo.

En esa época su madre había muerto.

-Ese niño que asustaste- siguió Campanita- era Peter Pan.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos, ese nombre si lo conocía. Se lo había oído a su madre cientos de veces.

-¿_El_ Peter Pan?- el hada asintió.

-Y desde ese día no ha vuelto a Nunca Jamás. Sin él, el Capitán Garfio y sus hombres tomaron el control, y trajeron más piratas consigo. Pero eso no es todo- bajó la mirada- Hemos perdido la fe.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- preguntó ella, que de verdad sentía pena por el hada, si bien todavía le costaba mucho admitir su existencia.

Campanita volvió a mirarla.

-¡Tienes que buscarlo y convencerlo de que vuelva!- gritó.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga!?

Campanita calló un momento, pensativa.

-En realidad, no lo sé- admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Pero tienes que hacerlo, porque fue tu culpa en primer lugar! ¡Tienes que convertirlo en niño otra vez!

Eso sonaba ya incoherente viniendo de un humano, pero dicho por un hada…

-¿Por qué no vas tú? –Preguntó amablemente, consciente de que si llegaba a decirle a un niño (que, tomando en cuenta el paso del tiempo, ya no debía de ser tan niño) que un país repleto de hadas, sirenas y piratas lo necesitaba, él de seguro que la enviaría al manicomio- Si te viera, no podría negar que lo que dices es cierto. Además- añadió cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza- me parece recordar que Campanita era el nombre del hada que acompañaba a Peter Pan en los cuentos- entonces comprendió- Eras tú ¿no es así?

La aludida bajó la mirada.

- Ese día no estaba con él, por eso… Pasó lo que pasó- murmuró- Ya no puede verme, porque dejó de creer y se convirtió en adulto -de repente, su piel se tornó de un azul oscuro y triste.

-Comprendo- lo que aún no entendía, era por qué ella_ sí_ podía verla.

-¿Vas a ayudarme?

Jane abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento la tetera soltó un chillido estridente, que le hizo pegar un bote. La joven oyó pasos que venían hacia la cocina. Giró la cabeza y vio como su tío se acercaba.

-Tienes que…-comenzó, más cuando se dio la vuelta para ver al hada, esta ya se había marchado.

-¿Jane?- Su tío la miraba con cara de preocupación- Quería ver porque estabas tardando tanto.

-Esto, yo…-Jane estaba pegada al mesón como si quisiera atravesarlo, el miedo y la sorpresa todavía marcando su expresión. El anciano se acercó como si creyera que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Estás bien?- La joven se forzó a si misma a respirar con normalidad.

-Sí, solo… Estoy algo cansada- explicó y terminó de preparar el té con la mayor tranquilidad que podía fingir.

Lo extraño fue que, una vez que el hada se hubo marchado, Jane logró finalmente convencerse a sí misma de que todo había sido una imaginación suya. El cansancio le estaba haciendo ver cosas, y justamente había pensado en su madre esa tarde y en su novela sobre Peter Pan.

Buscó dos tazas de la alacena, las galletas, y dejó todo en la mesa de la cocina. Sí, tenía que ser eso, porque las hadas no…

¿Y por qué demonios le daba tanto miedo terminar la frase, incluso en su cabeza? Eran cuentos de niños, solamente, meras fantasías. Allí era a donde pertenecía Campanita. Era estúpido ponerse a creer en cuentos de niños a los dieciocho años, y menos en tiempos tan difíciles como esos.

-Estás pálida, cariño- comentó el tío John, sujetando la taza de humeante infusión entre sus manos- ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-Fue un día muy largo- murmuró, dejando que el calor del té reviviera sus músculos agarrotados.

-¿Pasó algo en el trabajo?- preguntó, escrutándola con la mirada. Sólo entonces Jane recordó a los tres trabajadores del muelle, y contuvo un escalofrío al recordar como la había mirado el hombre de cabello negro.

Pero su mente no tardó mucho en irse a otro punto del recuerdo, cuando su amigo la había mirado a los ojos…

-No es nada- dijo, tratando de apartar el rostro del chico rubio de su cabeza, sin mucho éxito.

-Jane, te he dicho mil veces lo mucho que no me gusta que tengas que trabajar en ese lugar- apuntó severamente.

-No es tan malo como piensas- bromeó ella, sonriendo- además, lo necesitamos, tío. Con tu trabajo en el instituto no nos alcanza para los gastos del mes.

-De eso quería hablar contigo- dijo él de repente, y ella supo a donde se dirigía- Jane, existe otra posibilidad…

-No vamos a vender la casa- objetó. Era infantil y lo sabía, aferrarse a un edificio como si no hubiera cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Pero ella había crecido en esa casa, todos sus recuerdos estaban allí. Había reído en esas paredes, había llorado a su madre…

Era su hogar.

-Sé que es difícil, cariño- alegó el anciano, con voz de quien ha perdido todo- yo también he vivido aquí toda mi vida, lo que es mucho más tiempo del que tú tienes a tu favor. Pero, si compráramos una casa más pequeña, podríamos vivir cómodamente, sin tener que hacer triple turno ni clases particulares.

-No me molesta hacer triple turno en el restaurante- dijo Jane, tratando de conservar la calma- y si tanto te molestan las clases particulares podemos prescindir de ellas, pero no pienso irme de aquí.

-Jane…

-Me voy a dormir- Se puso en pie, poniendo fin a la discusión, y se fue a su habitación dando zancadas-Que pases buenas noches- masculló sin detenerse.

Sintió como la mirada de su tío la seguía mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y subía las escaleras, pero él no hizo ningún intento de retenerla. Los dos habían vivido juntos el tiempo suficiente para saber cuando el otro no iba a desistir con respecto a un tema.

Una rabia irracional se apoderó de ella. Odiaba ser pobre. Odiaba estar en guerra. Odiaba no tener dinero suficiente para estudiar la carrera que quería. Odiaba tener que trabajar a veces el día completo y que su tío tuviera que seguir trabajando a sus setenta años para conseguir el dinero necesario para comer.

Pero más que nada, odiaba lo injusta que había sido la vida con ella, que la había arrancado de su mundo de fantasías, de piratas, sirenas y hadas, y la había tirado de cabeza al mundo real no bien hubo aprendido a caminar. Y ahora la estaba forzando a dejar la casa de su familia.

Porque, muy en el fondo, Jane sabía que por mucho que se esforzara, con su salario jamás sería suficiente, y su tío ya estaba agotado.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación violentamente, y como una niña comenzó a patear y a golpear todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, hasta que la rabia que la quemaba como fuego se fue apagando poco a poco y no quedó más que la extraña sensación de saberse impotente y desamparada. Fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada contra la pared, y contempló su dormitorio como si fuera la última vez.

La cama de hierro dorada había sido repintada más veces de las que la chica podía recordar, y eso sólo mientras había pertenecido a ella. La ventana- la misma por la que escuchó sus cuentos una vez Peter Pan, según la propia Wendy Sullivan- antaño abierta el noventa por ciento del tiempo, ahora estaba bloqueada por gruesos barrotes, y Jane no recordaba la última vez que la había abierto. Ya no había juguetes, ni dibujos colgando de las paredes, y los pocos libros que habían sobrevivido a la última venta desesperada estaban todos en la biblioteca.

Así se veía ahora la habitación en la que, tiempo atrás, los niños Darling emprendieron, risueños e inocentes, innumerables aventuras en aquel país mágico. Fría, simple, sin vida. Un cascarón de lo que una vez fue, un fantasma de una vida mejor que se negaba a desaparecer del todo.

Era una nueva década. Una que se despedía del aire fresco y de la luz natural para dar la bienvenida a la fría comodidad de la tecnología, comodidad que de alguna manera lograba hacerles creer que se encontraban en otro lugar, en un país feliz y tranquilo, y no en la tierra del caos y la discordia. Una tierra sin tiempo donde la música a todo volumen les permitía ignorar los gritos de desesperación que se colaban a través de las paredes, y el hambre que acababa sus cuerpos.

Incluso los adultos necesitaban su propio Nunca Jamás de vez en cuando.

Ese era el de Jane. Aquel reflejo del pasado, que de alguna manera había logrado mantenerse para ella durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Y no quería desprenderse de él.

…

En algún momento el agotamiento debió vencerla, porque cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, tuvo la sensación de que era bastante tarde.

Su tío, que no podía cargarla hasta la cama, había colocado una almohada bajo su cabeza y cubierto su cuerpo con una manta para protegerla del frío. Se frotó los ojos, los párpados pesándole como si fueran de plomo, y se preguntó que podría ser lo que la había despertado.

Hasta que escuchó el ruido. Unos pequeños golpecitos que parecían venir de la ventana, y se dijo que debía de ser un pájaro o algo parecido.

Los golpes volvieron a repetirse, ahora más rápidos, y duraron más tiempo hasta extinguirse de nuevo. Jane puso los ojos en blanco, y como estaba demasiado cansada para levantarse, se dio la vuelta en el suelo y trató de quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Entonces escuchó una voz aguda:

-¡Abre la ventana, niña, hace frío aquí afuera!- gritó, y la chica pegó un salto, porque la reconoció al momento.

Pero, como Jane era increíblemente terca, insistió en que aquella voz no era más que parte del sueño… Hasta que los golpes cobraron tanta fuerza que la chica pensó que todo Londres podía oírlos.

-¡Jane Mary Sullivan, abre la ventana en este preciso instante o…!- Se puso en pie, y fue corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Al abrir las puertas de madera, una figura brillante y pequeña la hizo retroceder- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué le pusieron barrotes?!- preguntó Campanita, indignada y casi montada sobre su nariz.

Hasta allí llegaron todos sus esfuerzos de negar la existencia de la rubia alada.

- ¿D-disculpa?- balbuceó. El hada negó con la cabeza, recuperando la calma (Aunque, a decir verdad, parecía estar inquieta todo el tiempo).

-No importa. Vine hasta aquí porque hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Jane.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos- replicó ella enigmáticamente- el punto es que no podemos salir por allí. Yo si puedo- añadió, aparentemente orgullosa de su tamaño, y miró a Jane a modo de burla- Pero tú eres demasiado grande…

Al ser la segunda vez que se burlaba de su estatura, y con todo y que nunca había sido una mujer particularmente alta, Jane comenzó a sentirse como una giganta torpe y desgarbada.

Sin embargo, había algo más importante que había llamado su atención, algo que asoció inmediatamente con una vieja historia de su familia.

-¿Vas a llevarme a Nunca Jamás?- preguntó, incrédula.

-Veo que alguien ha prestado atención- comentó Campanita- puede que no seas tan adulta después de todo. Sí, voy a llevarte a Nunca Jamás. Necesito que veas lo que has causado- apuntó con especial énfasis-. Así verás que tienes que ayudarme.

A la chica le molestaba que el hada la culpara de algo que no podía recordar, además de que estaba segura de que algo tan pequeño como asustar a un niño no habría podido destruir un país completo.

¿Y cómo demonios había hecho para asustarlo en primer lugar?

-¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?- cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y puso expresión seria.

-No dije que tuvieras opción- dijo el hada con fingida amabilidad.

-No veo como podrías obligarme. Ya lo dijiste, soy más grande que tú.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó los labios de Campanita. Antes de que Jane tuviera tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba, la muchacha vio como se elevaba en el aire hasta golpearse la cabeza con el techo.

-Puedo hacer que te quedes así toda la noche, niña. Tengo tiempo.

De haber sido más joven, probablemente la idea de volar la habría maravillado, siendo un sueño que siempre había tenido al haber crecido oyendo las historias de niños que volaban con pensamientos felices.

Sin embargo, en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse en tierra firme.

-Eso es jugar sucio- comentó ella, sonriendo con ironía.

-Puede que sí, pero el fin justifica los medios- cortó Campanita- ¿Irás, o te hecho más polvo encima?

-¿Y si grito y alguien viene a ayudarme?- preguntó, sin muchas ganas de poner en práctica su idea.

-Acabará colgando del techo también- respondió el hada con tranquilidad- No creo que a tu tío le moleste revivir su infancia…

Jane suspiró, estaba en clara desventaja. Por no mencionar que, de quedarse allí, no tenía la menor idea de cómo le haría para bajar.

-Bien, iré contigo- justo en ese momento cayó al suelo con fuerza, golpeándose las rodillas.

-Maravilloso, ahora sal al jardín para que podamos irnos.

La joven se puso en pie, se acomodó la falda del uniforme (que aún llevaba puesto), y bajó las escaleras, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_Como odio a las hadas._


	4. La melancolía de los recuerdos perdidos

**Luego de más de tres meses sin actualizar, finalmente hoy les traigo el capítulo 3. Me disculpo por el retraso, pero espero que el capítulo valga la espera (si es que no se han olvidado ya de esta historia, jajaja), y prometo no tardarme (...Taaanto...) en subir el que viene. **

**¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! :) Me motivan a seguir escribiendo. **

**En fin, sin más nada que decir, y para no exagerar con la nota de autor, los dejo para que lean :D**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo III:<strong>_

_**La melancolía de los recuerdos perdidos:**_

Desde arriba, Londres saludaba inocentemente al espectador, sus calles, plazas, edificios y farolas reducidos a meras miniaturas repletas de hormiguitas. Nadie podría decir desde esa distancia que algo había cambiado en ese lugar desde la última vez que un niño había volado sobre él.

-Creí que comenzarías a gritar como loca otra vez- comentó Campanita, junto a Jane, que sonrió.

-Se te olvida que soy la hija de Wendy.

Para Jane, volar era exactamente como lo había imaginado, y se dijo a si misma que, de ser eso sólo un sueño, no le molestaría para nada no tener que despertarse. La brisa le agitaba el cabello juguetonamente, mientras sus pies descalzos desafiaban a la gravedad con la misma facilidad con la que se mecían en un columpio. Su cuerpo, acostumbrado a mantener en perfecto equilibrio dos bandejas repletas al mismo tiempo, no tuvo ningún problema en adaptarse al cambio, y ahora la chica planeaba tranquilamente, balanceándose entre la tierra y el cielo como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Giró sobre si misma varias veces, y luego se elevó más y más, hasta pasar por varios pies la cima del gran reloj, y rió como no lo había hecho en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Deja de jugar- la reprendió el hada, aunque no parecía tan enojada- Es un viaje largo.

Asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su compañera obedientemente. No tardó en ver a donde se dirigían, conocía la dirección a Nunca Jamás, tan bien como conocía el camino a su propia casa. Si bien el tiempo había hecho que esa información pasara a segundo plano, ahora había vuelto a resurgir, como si la hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo (¿y quién sabe si así era?)

Con los ojos clavados en la estrella, y una determinación que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma, Jane abandonó Londres y se dirigió a la tierra del verano eterno, donde los años no pasaban, donde todo era diversión y los niños eran niños para siempre.

"_La segunda estrella a la derecha, y recto hasta el amanecer."_

…

Jane sintió que volaba a través de un túnel repleto de estrellas, el oxígeno desapareciendo momentáneamente, como si estuviera bajo el agua, para volver tan rápido como se fue y seguido de una luz algo desgastada. Se encontró detrás de un banco de nubes esponjosas, tan densas que al tocarlas se le pegaron a los dedos.

El banco de nubes se apartó, y Nunca Jamás le dio a la bienvenida.

Mucho había cambiado desde que los niños Darling lo vieran por primera vez. Como un rey destronado que aún conserva su antigua gloria, el país aún parecía retener parte de su vieja magia, como el fantasma que deambulaba por su habitación. Un recuerdo de un pasado maravilloso, erguido orgullosamente sobre sus míseras ruinas.

Las montañas grises parecían capaces de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Los árboles desnudos se balanceaban con el viento, avergonzados de ser contemplados por aquellos que sabían que no siempre habían estado así. El frío caló a la chica hasta los huesos y parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerse que ese era el país que su madre había descrito en sus cuentos de hadas.

La tierra de la niñez había desaparecido.

…

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? –preguntó el hada con voz grave. Su aspecto tan gris como gris era el cielo- ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?

-Pero ¿cómo pude yo causar esto? –exclamó Jane, horrorizada, cuando sus pies tocaron aquel suelo seco y cubierto de hojas muertas.

-Nos quitaste a Peter Pan y lo echaste todo a perder.

-¿Me estás diciendo que este país se vino abajo porque ya no tenían un niño con quien jugar?

-Nos quitaste la fe- dijo por enésima vez en la misma noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –explotó Jane, mirando alrededor con aprensión.

-Nunca Jamás no era nada antes de Peter. Él era el sol en torno al que giraba nuestro mundo, sin él nos precipitamos al vacío…

El viento balanceó las débiles ramas de los árboles, dándole escalofríos a la muchacha. Parecía llorar. El llanto de un mundo moribundo, incapaz de albergar vida en él sin un sol al que seguir.

-¿Dónde están las demás hadas?- murmuró, sobrecogida.

-Escondidas.

-¿De mi?- Campanita sonrió a medias y negó con la cabeza tristemente.

-Ojalá fuera eso- antes de que la rubia pudiera continuar, un ruido de pasos pesados crujiendo sobre las hojas llegó hasta Jane traído por el viento.

-¿Qué es eso? –Los pasos se acercaban a toda prisa, y en menos de un segundo, Jane sintió que algo dorado le golpeaba la cara, y sus pies se desprendieron del suelo varios metros.

-¡Escóndete, rápido!- siseó el hada en algún punto sobre su cabeza.

Jane, que apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no se lo pensó dos veces y flotó a toda prisa hacia el árbol más cercano, escondiéndose detrás de una de las ramas más gruesas. No bien se hubo escondido cuando los responsables de los pasos salieron de entre las sombras.

Un grupo de hombres, seis en total, vestidos con ropas desgastadas y sucias. Algunos eran tan altos que la joven creyó que con levantar el brazo podrían llegar hasta la rama donde estaba y bajarla de un tirón, otros eran de su tamaño, y otros más bajos todavía. Sus contexturas también eran diferentes, y sus cabellos, sucios y enmarañados, de todos los colores, incluso aquellos que no eran naturales de donde ella venía, como el azul y el verde.

-No te muevas- indicó Campanita, aunque a ella nunca se le habría ocurrido la posibilidad- Si tenemos suerte, puede que sólo estén patrullando.

¿Patrullando? Los hombres miraban en todas direcciones, escudriñando la oscuridad en busca de algo. Sí, buscaban algo, Jane estaba segura de eso, y sus expresiones austeras indicaban que no lo habían conseguido.

Pero ¿qué podría querer alguien, incluso esas personas descuidadas, en esa tierra de nadie olvidada y cubierta de polvo?

La joven no estaba acostumbrada a trepar árboles, y con el efecto del polvo evaporándose, se aferró instintivamente a la rama con las uñas, esperando que su pequeño chillido de pánico no fuera oído por los hombres. El más joven, de cabello azul brillante sujeto en una cola de caballo, giró la cabeza en su dirección distraídamente, paralizándola de miedo.

Pero tuvo suerte, ya que el viento soplaba demasiado fuerte para que pudieran oírla, revolviendo las hojas como si quisiera dificultar la visión del grupo y evitar que la encontraran. El joven apartó la vista casi al mismo instante.

-¿Estás seguro de que estaba por aquí?- gruñó uno de los altos, de largo cabello verde, bigote de actor de cine y acento extraño.

-Es imposible confundirlos, Seaweed- respondió otro mayor de cabello gris, que Jane no supo si era corto o si estaba tan enredado en una bola en su cabeza que hasta el largo había perdido- La energía que desprenden, la fuerza, todas esas cosas…

-Sí, sí, no tienes que hacerte el sabelotodo conmigo, Smee- replicó Seaweed desdeñosamente. Luego miró al resto de los hombres.- Revisen el área, tenemos que encontrarlo y llevarlo al barco cuanto antes. Son las órdenes del Capitán.

_Piratas,_ pensó Jane, comprendiendo finalmente. _Buscan un tesoro, lo han estado rastreando… ¿Percibiéndolo? _

Se separaron, partiendo hacia diferentes puntos del bosque. El pirata de cabello azul se quedó atrás, recorriendo la zona con la mirada. Dio unos pasos hacia el frente, escudriñando el montón de árboles con indiferencia.

Susurró algo rápidamente. Siguió mirando al frente cuando lo hizo, su expresión no variando ni un ápice, pero Jane supo que le hablaba a ella. Pudo oírlo a pesar del viento, y ladeó la cabeza, intrigada.

Entonces, un pirata bajo y rechoncho de largo cabello rojo salió de otro grupo diferente de árboles, y miró ceñudo al joven peliazul.

-¡Hey, Seashore! ¿Piensas quedarte? ¡No hay que hacer esperar al Capitán!

-Estoy buscando, Bloodtooth- masculló Seashore, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo al hombre.

-No conseguirás nada por allí, chico, sabes a donde da ese camino- replicó Bloodtooth, mientras los dos se perdían entre las ramas oscurecidas.

-Hora de irnos- murmuró Campanita a toda prisa, tirándola del brazo para que subiera y cubriéndola con más polvo de hada.

Jane observó como Nunca Jamás se alejaba lentamente hasta convertirse en un mero borrón gris indistinguible, y se adentró en el túnel estrellado, dejando atrás toda esa pesadilla y desolación, más sin poder olvidar las palabras del joven pirata:

-Huye. Vete de aquí. Rápido.

…

Ver Londres otra vez, con sus techos puntiagudos, sus luces y sus farolas, fue para Jane como un soplo de aire fresco.

¡Qué soledad se respiraba en aquel desierto paraje a donde había ido!

-¿Qué tesoro estaban buscando esos piratas? –preguntó a Campanita.

El hada rió.

-¿Tesoro? ¿No te diste cuenta?

La joven frunció el ceño, confundida. Las palabras del pirata sonaron una vez más en su cabeza… Y entonces todo tuvo sentido.

-Me estaban buscando a mí.

El chico de cabello azul si le había hablado a ella, pero ¿por qué?

-No exactamente. Buscaban niños. Por alguna razón emanas la misma energía que ellos.

"_Es imposible confundirlos… La energía que desprenden, la fuerza, todas esas cosas…" _

-¿Cazan niños? – Jane se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a la rubia. Era horrible pensar que alguien, incluso los temibles piratas de la isla de Nunca Jamás, fueran capaces de algo así- ¿Por qué?

-Porque es la inocencia de los niños la que mantiene viva a la isla. Eso y el polvo de hada- Campanita hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole que siguiera andando- Una bruja reveló ese secreto al Capitán Garfio en uno de sus viajes por los mares más allá de Nunca Jamás. Cuando Peter se fue, los niños perdidos se dispersaron. Necesitaban un líder y ya no lo tenían. Sin nadie que lo evitara, los piratas invadieron la isla. Secuestraron a los niños perdidos y les dieron dos opciones- sonrió con amargura- Claro, confiaban en que eligieran la segunda.

-¿Cuáles fueron? –preguntó la joven, adivinando la respuesta.

-La piratería o la muerte –confirmó el hada- No quedó ningún niño vivo después de eso. Mataron a cientos de hadas también, y las que pudimos sobrevivir nos escondimos, a la espera de que Peter regresara. Pero él nunca lo hizo. Sin polvo de hada, el tiempo volvió a correr, más rápido, porque tenía que ponerse al día con todos los siglos que estuvo en pausa.

- ¿Y los piratas?

-Viven a su gusto en nuestras ruinas- la pelirroja vislumbró su casa, cada vez más cerca, justo cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana- Tienen la isla como puerto para atracar y enterrar todos los tesoros que roban. No han dejado nada bueno ni puro, y todos los niños que caen de las cunas y vuelan a Nunca Jamás encuentran allí la perdición si osan rehusarse a los designios de su líder, y no la tierra de cuento de hadas que se les había prometido desde antes de su nacimiento.

Descendieron hasta el jardín de la vieja casa Darling. Jane aún no podía creer que todo lo que había visto era cierto, que lo que Campanita le había contado era cierto.

Pero lo era. La isla donde sus tíos y su madre habían pasado los días más felices de su infancia era ahora un mero cascarón melancólico, donde la debacle se había llevado todo lo bueno que una vez hubo allí. Todo porque el niño que se negó a crecer se había ido.

Y era su culpa ¿no? Eso decía el hada. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar…

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Busca a Peter, dime donde vive y yo haré el resto- explicó ella. Jane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Por lo que sabemos podría estar en cualquier parte del mundo! ¿Cómo esperas que lo encuentre?

-Está en Londres, estoy segura de eso- replicó Campanita- detecto su presencia, pero demasiado débilmente como para saber en qué lugar se encuentra.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- musitó la pelirroja, y el hada puso los ojos en blanco.

-De la misma manera que los piratas. Aún queda un poco de polvo de hada en él, pero no lo suficiente para dar con donde está sólo por eso- y antes de que Jane tuviera tiempo de seguir protestando, el hada añadió- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? Ya es tarde, tu tío debe de estar preocupado por ti.

No comprendió a que se refería. Después de todo todavía faltaba más de cuatro horas para su hora de entrada al restaurante. Pero no prestó atención eso, sino a la pregunta de la rubia, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te ayudaré. Pero no esperes que abandone mi hogar, a mi tío, mis amigos y mi trabajo para recorrer la ciudad como una loca en busca de un muchacho de… -sacó la cuenta mentalmente. Habían pasado diez años, y Peter debía de tener… Bueno, era un niño cuando se fue ¿no? Tenía que serlo, o sino…

-Diecinueve- dijo Campanita con un suspiro, viendo que ella se estaba tardando.

-¿Qué?- Jane salió de su ensimismamiento de golpe y miró confundida a su interlocutora.

-Peter. Debe de tener diecinueve. Y no, no espero que hagas nada de eso. Tú puedes encontrarlo sin ponerte a buscar por toda la ciudad como Garfio cuando lo persigue el cocodrilo.

Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Jane? ¿Eres tú?-la voz venía de adentro de la casa, y la joven se dio la vuelta para quedar de cara a la puerta del patio.

-¿Tío John?- Sintió unas tenues campanitas a sus espaldas, y al girar la cabeza por encima del hombro comprobó que el hada ya se había ido.

-¡Jane! –gritó él, y la pelirroja escuchó pasos apresurados que se acercaban. La puerta se abrió apenas segundos después, y una figura alta de cabello gris la abrazó.

-¿T-tío?-vaciló. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a las muestras de afecto.

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!- exclamó el hombre, sujetándola por los hombros y apartándola a la distancia de sus brazos para verla bien, confirmar que, en efecto, no estaba herida y abrazarla otra vez- Creí que te había pasado algo…

-¿Tú…Te diste cuenta que me fui?- La chica se sintió culpable al ver el alivio en el rostro ojeroso de su tío. Cuando se marchó había creído que dormía. No esperó que estuviera despierto, que notara su ausencia y comenzara a temer por ella.

El alivio en su expresión dio paso a la sorpresa.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que me di cuenta! Trabajo todo el día, Jane, pero si mi sobrina pasa casi dos días desaparecida, claro que lo notaré.

_¿¡Dos días!? ¿Cómo es eso posible?_ Había estado menos de diez minutos en Nunca Jamás, y el viaje no era tan largo como para durar dos días, su tío tenía que estar equivocado.

Al menos que…

"_Sin polvo de hada, el tiempo volvió a correr, más rápido, porque tenía que ponerse al día con todos los siglos que estuvo en pausa." _De manera que lo que para ella se sintieron como diez minutos habían sido en realidad días.

¡Días! No era sorprendente entonces que los piratas hubieran detectado su presencia.

-¿Dónde estabas?- frunció el ceño, demostrando su parecido con ella- ¿Por qué aún traes puesto el uniforme?

-Yo… Bueno…-No sabía que podría decir que tuviera sentido, pero tenía que pensar en algo y rápido- Fui a casa de Christine después del trabajo. Se me pasó el toque de queda y ella me invitó a quedarme unos días.

Patético, verdaderamente patético. Pero era lo mejor que tenía.

-Pudiste haberme dicho que no ibas a estar en la casa- la reprendió él, cruzándose de brazos.

-Quería hacerlo, pero el tiempo se me fue volando- admitió, lo que no era una mentira- Lo siento mucho, tío. No quise preocuparte.

El hombre la miró de reojo, como pensando que hacer con ella. Finalmente, suspiró, y sus facciones se suavizaron.

-Vamos a entrar a la casa, te debes de estar congelando.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, en efecto, hacía mucho frío. Asintió con la cabeza, siguiéndolo a través de la puerta y al lavadero que estaba después de esta.

-Espero que tengas un uniforme de repuesto, porque ese no aguantará otra usada más- bromeó él, y la joven sonrió, alegrándose de que fuera así.

Su tío se fue a dormir poco después de eso, luego de hacerle prometer a Jane que no volvería a salir de la casa sin avisar a donde iba, y de un breve discurso sobre lo peligroso que era estar afuera a horas tan tardías dado los tiempos en los que se encontraban. La chica supuso que, de haber sido más joven, la reprimenda habría sido peor, pero no dejó de sentirse culpable. No le gustaba que la gente se preocupara por ella, menos cuando estaba perfectamente bien, y su tío no necesitaba añadirla a su lista de problemas.

Campanita había _olvidado_ mencionarle que el tiempo pasaba más rápido en Nunca Jamás, así como olvidó mencionarle que los piratas perseguían a la gente que llegaba.

Bueno, aunque lo segundo no era su culpa. Aparentemente, Jane era diferente a los demás jóvenes de su edad, que ya han pasado la época de creer en la magia. Ella podía ver hadas y los piratas detectaban polvo de hada dentro de ella.

Genial. Como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente difícil sin la intervención de los cuentos de su infancia.

Dejó la maltratada ropa en el cesto para lavar y se dio una muy necesitada ducha para quitarse las hojas que no se había dado cuenta que se le habían pegado al cabello. Se dejó caer en su cama, agotada, y esperó que no se le pasara la hora otra vez, aunque de momento no le importaba. Ya se las arreglaría luego.

Encontrar a Peter Pan ¿Sería tan fácil como el hada lo suponía? Había implicado que la chica podía hacerlo fácilmente, si bien no tenía idea de donde comenzar.

¿Y qué aspecto tendría ahora? Según su madre le había contado, era un niño de cabello rubio (¿O era castaño?) ojos azules… O verdes, y vestía con hojas como ropa. Aunque obviamente había renunciado a lo último, o encontrarlo no sería tan difícil…

A quién engañaba, no recordaba cómo era de niño y definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo se vería ahora. Pero tenía que encontrarlo, había dicho a Campanita que la ayudaría, y no podía abandonarla después de que había visto el desastre en que estaba sumida Nunca Jamás.

Vagamente, se preguntó cómo había terminado metida en semejante lío, y se dijo, antes de quedarse dormida, que tan pronto encontrara al chico en cuestión le preguntaría qué demonios fue lo que hizo para asustarlo, antes de arrastrarlo por la camisa de vuelta al sitio donde pertenecía.


	5. Hay elefantes que no pueden recordar

**Dos seguidos, ¡al fin salí de mi bloqueo creativo! **

**Bueno, y en parte también, para compensar el tiempo sin escribir debido al mismo. Espero les guste el capítulo, las cosas están a punto de ponerse interesantes, muahaha (Siempre lanzando spoilers indirectos(?)) **

**E****n fin, el título es una referencia a una novela de Agatha Christie, llamada _"Los elefantes pueden recordar",_ que hace alusión a las personas con buena memoria, a las que se les dice tienen _"Memoria de elefante"._ Aunque ese no es el caso de nuestra pobre chica...**

**Vale, ya me estoy extendiendo con la nota, muchas gracias por leer :) ¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IV:<strong>_

_**Hay elefantes que no pueden recordar:**_

El pasillo del piso de arriba nunca le había parecido tan largo como ese momento, ni tan oscuro. Ahora, sus serpenteantes paredes parecían extenderse hasta el fin del mundo, y ser la ruta a miles de puertas cuyos destinos desconocía.

Alguien se había deshecho de la esponjosa alfombra de su madre, por lo que sus pies sólo se encontraron con un frío suelo de madera áspera y desgastada por el tiempo. Buscó el interruptor para encender la luz, pero parecía haberse ido la electricidad. Luego de varios minutos jugueteando en vano con él, Jane aceptó lo inevitable y continuó andando.

Los truenos que retumbaban afuera hicieron eco en el pasillo, doblados en volumen por el silencio de la casa. El único ruido, además de los truenos, era la lluvia que repiqueteaba contra las paredes, y el tenue sonido hueco que emitían los pasos de la pelirroja.

Una de esas puertas llevaba al sitio que ella quería. Una, y sólo una. No sabía a dónde llevaban las demás, y no sabía cuál era la que estaba buscando. No sabía cómo diferenciarla de las otras, nadie le dijo nunca cómo hacerlo. Pero sabía que tenía que darse prisa, porque la respuesta que aguardaba detrás de esa puerta no la esperaría para siempre.

Podía verlas claramente, a pesar de estar a oscuras. Resaltaban, como iluminadas por su propia luz, pero era lo único que podía distinguir.

Qué extraño, creía recordar que todas las puertas de su casa eran iguales. De repente, unas se volvieron más pequeñas, algunas tan diminutas que sólo un ratón podría pasar por ellas. Otras crecieron hasta adoptar dimensiones que Jane no podía creer que cupieran en la pared- A decir verdad… La pared crecía también en esa zona, hinchándose como un moretón para abarcar la madera, y se encogía, inclinando el techo en V cuando la puerta se empequeñecía.

Pero no podía ver ninguna de esas cosas al menos de que en verdad prestara atención a ello.

Algunas de las puertas tenían formas extrañas, terminando en puntiagudos picos o estiradas a los lados para formar un corazón. Las había de todos los colores: Encendido rojo carmesí, desgastado amarillo pajizo, azul más brillantes que el cielo, naranja como el amanecer, y una tan negra como una noche sin estrellas.

La que ella quería tenía que estar entre ellas ¿O era la de piedra maciza, la de madera desnuda, la de metal como las bóvedas de los bancos, la que estaba cubierta de hojas?

-¿Y si intentas con la llave?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas amablemente. La joven se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con una figura masculina que acababa de salir de la puerta azul, que tenía forma de media luna. Su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras, pero su voz le era familiar.

-¿Llave?

-Sí, para abrirlas, necesitas una llave- explicó él, y vio como se cruzaba de brazos en la oscuridad. El abatimiento se apoderó de la chica.

-No tengo ninguna- Así encontrara la puerta que era, no podría abrirla.

Escuchó un suspiro, y un leve tintineo.

-Ten, toma la mía- Sintió algo dentro de su mano cerrada. Algo que antes no había estado allí, frío, duro y áspero.

-G-gracias.

-Date prisa, Jane. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Silencio. Sin necesidad de una señal, la pelirroja supo que él había desaparecido.

Tenía que darse prisa, tenía que encontrar lo que quería. El misterioso chico de la puerta azul podía esperar. Siguió andando, un frío glacial colándose a través de su salto de cama, dándole escalofríos. Miró las diferentes puertas a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar una guía con respecto a dónde debía dirigirse.

Una llamó su atención. Era verde oscuro, y sobre ella colgaban luces blancas formando una cadena que rodeaba todo el marco. Bolas de colores decoradas con escarcha caían de la parte alta de este. Jane se acercó y metió la llave en el picaporte con forma de estrella.

La puerta emitió un clic al abrirse. De la habitación comenzó a salir una alegre melodía, tan fuerte que ahogó el ruido de la lluvia y de los truenos. Un halo de luz se coló por el suelo, invisible hasta ese entonces, dejando ver parte de la madera gris.

La joven tomó aire, y entró.

La música cesó. Una luz cegadora hizo que cerrara los ojos, pero, antes de hacerlo, tuvo una brevísima visión de sí misma de pie en una habitación completamente blanca, compuesta de un material indefinido, espeso como las nubes y sólido como el acero.

Un segundo después, escuchó la melodía otra vez, como si nunca se hubiera detenido, y la superficie bajo sus pies cambió a una más suave. Una extraña calidez se apoderó de ella, y abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la sala de estar de su casa.

Parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida. Sí, reconocía el papel tapiz de las paredes, y la anticuada araña que su familia había conservado más por nostalgia que porque en realidad les gustara.

La chimenea estaba encendida, y había un enorme árbol de navidad en proceso de decoración en el medio de la habitación. Afuera, nevaba copiosamente.

Nada de eso tenía sentido. Estaban en mayo, faltaban meses para la navidad.

Notó también otros detalles que se le habían escapado al principio: Unos cuadros que recordaba haber vendido, una planta que había muerto hacía décadas, pero allí parecía estar recién comprada, y un jarrón que había roto a los ocho años, que la saludaba desde la repisa de la chimenea.

Perdida en su observación, casi se muere del susto cuando una figura pasó justo a través de ella, corriendo a toda prisa. Su sorpresa aumentó al ver que la figura tenía el cabello castaño rojizo como ella, y usaba el mismo pijama rosa completo que Jane había desgastado de tanto ponérselo. Entonces comprendió.

Era un recuerdo.

-¡Lo conseguí, lo tengo! –gritó la chiquilla, su rizada melena hondeando de un lado a otro con cada saltito que daba. Sostenía en las manos un hermoso ángel dorado con alas de cristal.

La joven reconoció la escena. Era casi un bebe cuando ocurrió, pero la recordaba, no debía de faltar mucho para que…

-Tranquila, cariño, la vas a romper- dijo una voz detrás del árbol. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y se encontró esperando atentamente el momento en que la persona saliera.

Como si no quisiera hacerla esperar, una mujer joven, alta y esbelta fue buscar el ángel en las manos de la niña, acariciándole el pelo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Mamá- murmuró la Jane mayor, viendo como Wendy Darling dejaba el ángel sobre la mesita y terminaba de colocar las bambalinas con su hija.

-¿Puedo ponerlo este año, mamá? –preguntó ella, cuando su madre se disponía a subir en el taburete con la figura en las manos.

-Mmm -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, adoptando una fingida expresión pensativa. Se veía tan llena de vida, tan feliz… -No lo sé, no sé si seas lo suficientemente mayor- la miró con suficiencia, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaban, divertidos- ya sabes, se te podría caer…

-Pero… ¡Si ya cumplí tres! ¡Mira! –Levantó su manita regordeta, los cinco dedos extendidos a todo lo que daban- ¡Soy una niña grande!

-Con que tres ¿no? –la mujer volvió a sonreír, bajó dos dedos de la mano de su hija, y le tocó la nariz con el dedo juguetonamente- ¿Estás segura? Me parece creer que apenas el mes pasado cumpliste dos años.

-¡Noooo! –Dijo la niña, negando con la cabeza- ¡Tengo tres, mamá! ¡Mira! –volvió a alzar los cinco dedos al mismo tiempo. Jane sonrió a medias.

-¿Por qué tanto ruido? –preguntó una voz masculina más familiar. El tío John salió de la cocina, sosteniendo una bandeja de galletas que dejó en la mesita para acercarse a Wendy.

-Jane dice que ya tiene edad para subir el ángel- susurró ella a su hermano, tapándose la boca como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo. El hombre dejó salir una disimulada exclamación de asombro.

-¿El ángel? ¿No te parece que es muy pronto, Wen?

-Eso mismo pensé. No creo que esté preparada…

-Una misión importante, sin duda. Muy importante, se necesita a alguien maduro, de mínimo tres años.

-¡Yo tengo tres!- Como si no pensaran que la niña podía escucharlos, ambos se miraron, nerviosos (se veía que hacían esfuerzos por contener la risa).

-¡Nos ha descubierto, Johnny!

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos dejar a nadie menor de tres años colgar el ángel…

Jane no dejaba de pegar saltitos, tratando de alcanzar el ángel en las manos de su madre, y levantando ahora AMBAS manos extendidas.

-¡Tengo tres, soy mayor, déjame colocar el ángel, mamá!

Wendy suspiró.

-No nos queda de otra. Tendremos que creerle.

-Ahora que recuerdo, creo que su pastel hace un mes tenía tres velitas, Wen.

-¿Si? –Su madre hizo como si recordara, y luego ahogó un grito- ¡Es cierto! –sin más, se arrodilló al nivel de su hija, mirándola con toda la seriedad del mundo- Jane Sullivan, ¿segura que estás lista para una misión de tan alto calibre?

Jane estaba segura de que la chiquilla pelirroja no tenía idea de que significaban las palabras _"misión_", o "_calibre_", pero igual vio como asentía solemnemente con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo la mujer, asintiendo también- Espero esté consciente de la gran responsabilidad que esto significa, soldado- dio el ángel a la niña Jane, y la cargó en brazos- ¿Preparada?- ella asintió, y Wendy la alzó un poco para que, con los brazos completamente estirados, dejara la figura lentamente en la punta del árbol de navidad.

-Buen trabajo, señorita- la felicitó su tío, sonriendo- Sólo falta un detalle- Se alejó del grupo, y se agachó con la mano en la pared en busca de algo- Listo- comentó, levantando la cabeza una vez hubo encendido las luces, que la niña miró, maravillada.

Minutos después, los tres reían y comían galletas, sentados frente a la chimenea. Las únicas luces en la casa eran las de las llamas que salían de esta, y las brillantes lucecitas del árbol de navidad.

Jane apreciaba mucho ese recuerdo, de su madre antes de la enfermedad, antes de que perdiera toda la energía y acabara postrada en la cama donde pasaría sus últimos años, pero también sabía por qué lo recordaba con tanta claridad.

Era por algo que había pasado justo al día siguiente. Algo que había servido de presagio para lo que vendría, si bien ella no lo había comprendido hasta mucho después.

-Esta no es la puerta, Jane- Pegó un brinco. La voz que habló no venía del recuerdo, le hablaba a ella, a la adolescente, y estaba justo a su lado.

Era el pirata de cabello azul, Seashore, pero estaba diferente. Sus ropas eran diferentes, más modernas, y estaban limpias y completas. Su largo cabello también estaba limpio, liso y suelto sobre su gabardina negra.

-Tienes que seguir buscando- continuó él- No te di la llave para que te pusieras a jugar.

Como controlado por sus palabras, el recuerdo desapareció, y los dos volvieron a la habitación blanca que Jane había visto al principio.

-Pero… Yo no sé que estoy buscando- Admitió la joven.

Ahora que podía verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que el chico debía de tener su edad, un par de años más a lo sumo, y tenía brillantes ojos azules, un tono más claro que su cabello.

Seashore le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Eso no significa que tengas que dejar de buscar- Jane escuchó un crujido, y las blancas paredes comenzaron a agrietarse, las líneas temblorosas extendiéndose por toda la habitación a una velocidad sorprendente.

-Recuerda, Jane- Su voz sonaba lejana, como si estuviera a cientos de kilómetros, y su rostro comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borroso.

-¿S-seashore?- El nombre sonaba extraño cuando ella lo decía, como si fuera una palabra en otro idioma. El chico la miró. Ya casi había desaparecido, pero la chica pudo ver el enorme pesar en sus ojos azules- ¿Cómo sabré cuando lo encuentre, si no sé lo que estoy buscando?

El pirata sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no pasó de sus labios. Jane quiso preguntar porque estaba tan triste, pero su respuesta la detuvo.

-Porque entonces recordarás. Encuentra lo que buscas, y recordarás.

Las grietas se hicieron más grandes, el crujido aumentando violentamente para ser interrumpido por una fuerte corriente de agua cristalina, que brotó de las paredes a toda velocidad, llenando la habitación en cuestión de segundos. El agua se le metió en la boca, en la nariz y en los oídos, y la joven tosió sonoramente mientras flotaba cada vez más y más alto.

La cabeza de Jane estaba ahora a escasos centímetros del techo, su mano sujetando la superficie pastosa en un intento de mantenerse a flote.

-¿Seashore? ¡¿Seashore?- llamó al chico varias veces, pero él no estaba por ningún lado.

Recordaba haber visto una puerta. Sí, ella había entrado por allí. Si podía llegar hasta ella, podía abrirla para salir. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se sumergió en el agua helada segundos antes de que esta cubriera la habitación por completo.

El frío le lastimaba la piel, sus ojos ardían y estaba temblando a pesar de estar bajo el agua, pero nadó tenazmente hacia la puerta verde oscuro, estaba ya a sólo unos metros de ella, ya casi llegaba…

Sin embargo, la esperaba una terrible decepción. El pánico hizo mella dentro de la joven, que sintió como sus pulmones perdían oxígeno rápidamente.

La puerta no tenía perilla. Sólo podía abrirse desde afuera.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su visión se tornaba borrosa. Intentó buscar otra salida, pero aunque la hubiera visto, no habría tenido fuerzas para nadar hasta ella. Iba a ahogarse, lo sabía, incluso aunque ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y no era capaz de organizar ningún pensamiento coherente. Exhaló lo poco que quedaba de aire, resignándose a lo inevitable, y sintió como caía en un océano negro, infinitamente más profundo que el de la habitación donde había estado uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de su madre…

Jane jadeó, sentándose en la cama de golpe. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, golpeteando en sus oídos como un tambor. La ventana aún estaba abierta de cuando había dejado entrar a Campanita, y hacía tanto frío que sus dientes castañeteaban. Se levantó para cerrarla, sorprendida de lo mucho que le temblaban las manos, no precisamente por el frío.

Había sido un sueño demasiado real. El agua, el pasillo oscuro repleto de puertas extrañas… ¿Qué más había? Había luces, sí, y risas, y lluvia ¿o era nieve? Y…

_Está pasando de nuevo,_ pensó, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Nunca podía recordar sus sueños, y este parecía tan importante…

Para cuando se hubo calmado, ya no podía recordar si se había ahogado o si había sido enterrada viva, si era un pasillo repleto de puertas o de ventanas, si eran luces o estrellas. El sueño se había distorsionado, como siempre hacía, perdiéndose en algún sitio recóndito de su memoria donde nunca podría recuperarlo. Segundos después, se había ido por completo, aunque no se había llevado consigo la turbación que había causado en ella.

_Era sólo un sueño, Jane, nada más,_ se dijo, aunque tenía la sensación de que esta vez, en realidad, SÍ había sido algo más.

Suspiró. De nada servía seguir insistiendo en el tema, era obvio que su mala memoria no iba a ayudarla esta vez, como no lo había hecho nunca.

_Deja de darle importancia. Ya bastante tienes con las hadas, Peter Pan y los piratas, para encima añadirle algo tan tonto como una pesadilla._

Miró el reloj. Sólo habían pasado una hora y media desde su regreso. Podía comenzar de una vez, lavar la ropa, hacer el desayuno, COMER, para variar, y preparar todo para salir más temprano y no ver la cara enojada de Collins cuando llegara tarde de nuevo.

O podía dormir dos horas más, y levantarse como siempre. Estando tan agotada como estaba, con la sensación de que un tren repleto de elefantes le había pasado por encima (a lo mejor y había sido así, dado lo poco que sabía), optó por lo segundo, cerró los ojos, y rezó porque nada interrumpiera su sueño otra vez.


	6. Buscando rastros de niños

_**Capítulo V:**_

_**Buscando rastros de niños en rostros ancianos*:**_

En una cosa si había tenido razón: Iba a llegar tarde… De nuevo. Se levantó de un brinco, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo lo que se le ocurría.

Las siete menos cuarto. Oficialmente, su turno comenzaba a las seis y media, aunque el jefe era un tanto indulgente en ese aspecto- O estaba tan necesitado de personal que no le importaba que llegaran a trabajar media hora después.

-En serio ¡¿quién demonios sale a desayunar a las seis de la mañana?- gruñó, poniéndose el uniforme a toda prisa y doblando las sábanas al mismo tiempo (cosa en lo que ya era experta). Se hizo una trenza- aún tenía el cabello húmedo por haberse quedado dormida después de bañarse- y miró el reloj.

Cinco minutos, si se daba prisa, aún podía llegar a las siete…

Al abrir el closet, una pila de cajas se le vino encima, cubriéndola de polvo, haciéndola toser y aplastándole ambos pies.

-¡Maldita sea! –gritó, pegando brincos para aliviar el dolor.

-Cuida esa lengua, ¿qué no te han enseñado que sólo los piratas usan palabras tan feas?

La joven se quedó congelada, cualquier pensamiento sobre su trabajo, sus zapatos o su desordenado closet muriendo al instante.

-¿Campanita?

-¿Quién más? ¿Conoces a otra hada que no me hayas dicho? –Miró hacia la derecha, de donde venía la voz, y vio a la rubia sentada con toda tranquilidad en la mesa de su tocador- Deberías ordenar tu cuarto de vez en cuando.

Parecía estar de muy buen humor, a diferencia de la chica, que se sentía capaz de golpear a la primera persona que le pasara por el frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, tratando de modular el tono de voz. El hada frunció el seño.

-Dijiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a Peter ¿no lo recuerdas?

¿Cómo olvidarlo? No es como si a Jane le pasaran muchas cosas parecidas a lo que había experimentado en los últimos días.

-Vas a ayudarme ¿no? ¿O ya cambiaste de opinión?- Campanita se levantó de la mesa, y voló hasta colocarse a unos pasos de ella, mirándola confundida.

-Sí, voy a ayudarte, pero ahora tengo que ir a trabajar. Yo…- De golpe, recordó el motivo principal de su agitación- Voy a llegar tarde- se puso los zapatos sin mirar, se quitó el polvo de la ropa y se deslizó por el barandal de la escalera hasta la planta baja.

-No sé si lo mencionaste ayer –Se sobresaltó al oír al hada detrás de ella. ¡Ah, las ventajas de volar! - Pero ¿cuánto más o menos tardarás haciendo _eso?_

La última palabra sonaba tan insultante como sus comentarios con respecto a su edad y tamaño.

-Bueno, usualmente hago los dos turnos, el primero hasta la una, y luego el segundo hasta las ocho…-La exclamación escandalizada de Campanita no se hizo esperar.

-¡Tengo que esperarte hasta las ocho de la noche! ¡A ese paso Peter se hará viejo, morirá, y Nunca Jamás perecerá con él!- Sus pensamientos con respecto a la supervivencia humana eran verdaderamente optimistas.

-No somos tan frágiles, Campanita. Estoy segura de que Peter puede arreglárselas para mantenerse con vida hasta la noche, de la misma manera que lo ha hecho en los últimos diez años- Al llegar a la cocina, algo la sorprendió, más incluso que la llegada inesperada del hada.

La mesa estaba vacía, nadie había preparado el desayuno. Las luces estaban apagadas, las sillas desocupadas, y su tío no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Tío John?- Algo no andaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Campanita, recorriendo la cocina desierta con la mirada.

-No estoy segura.-El tío John era un hombre de costumbres, hábitos que casi obsesivos mantenía rigurosamente con precisión militar. Todas las mañanas hacía el desayuno a las seis, seis y cuarto, cuando máximo. Jane podía ver la comida con tanta claridad como si en verdad estuviera en la mesa: Siempre eran huevos revueltos con tomate, siempre tres, tostadas en una cesta, la mermelada a un lado, y panqueques para Jane que siempre terminaban metidos en la nevera hasta que ella llegaba a la hora de la cena. Una jarra de jugo de naranja, y un té que se preparaba mientras él comía, para luego beberlo mientras leía el periódico.

A veces cambiaba el té por café, pero eso era todo, y en los dieciocho años que Jane había vivido con él esa rutina sólo había cambiado contadas veces. Una había sido el día que su madre murió, y la otra cuando había estado tan enfermo que no había podido salir de la cama.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y, presa del pánico, subió los escalones a toda prisa hasta la habitación de su tío.

-¡Jane! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué…?- Sí, Campanita no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer. La joven le indicó que se callara con la mano, y abrió la puerta lentamente, esperándose lo peor, su corazón latiendo a toda prisa…

Al apartarla suficiente para ver dentro de su habitación, se encontró con que su tío dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Suspiró de alivio, sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

Se había quedado dormido, eso era todo, no hacía falta dramatizar. Pensó en despertarlo, pero luego, en un repentino arranque de venganza, decidió dejarlo tranquilo. Después de todo, no le tocaba ir al trabajo hasta las nueve, por no mencionar que él nunca la despertaba cuando iba tarde al…

¡El trabajo!

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- ignorando al hada (que, por su expresión, debía de pensar que se había vuelto loca para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad sólo para ver un hombre durmiendo) corrió hasta la puerta, se puso el delantal sin dejar de andar, tomó el paraguas, el abrigo y salió de la casa.

Antes de que su mente se convirtiera en un revoltijo de pedidos, sonrisas falsas y sugerencias del especial del día, se le ocurrió fugazmente la idea de que había sentido algo extraño en la habitación de su tío, como si alguna cosa estuviera fuera de lugar.

…

Alguien una vez dijo que el tiempo solía pasar más rápido cuando uno se divertía, y con el paso de los años, la gente lo fue adoptando como un refrán. Bien, debe de ser cierto, porque Jane no podía estar más aburrida, y quizás tenía que ver también con el hecho de que venía de un sitio en donde el tiempo se iba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero el reloj de la cocina parecía llevar una eternidad anclado en las diez de la mañana, con todo y que ella sentía que habían pasado siglos desde su llegada al restaurante.

Tomó las dos bandejas de su orden y levantó la cabeza: Las diez y cinco. A lo mejor si pasaba rato sin ver la hora…

Entregó las órdenes, tomó las de los nuevos clientes, recogió los platos sucios y la propina de los que acababan de irse, sacó las bolsas de basura al callejón lateral, anotó otra orden, repitió la rutina…

Y sólo entonces, con dos nuevas bandejas en las manos, y una en la cabeza, se atrevió a mirar el reloj.

Las diez y cuarto.

Jane quiso gritar de frustración, y no era la única.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de lo increíblemente monótona que eres? –se quejó la pequeña rubia, que llevaba ya tres horas acostada plácidamente en la repisa de la cocina.

_Bueno, al menos yo estoy haciendo algo_, pensó. Se abstuvo de fulminar al hada con la mirada y siguió con su vida.

Aunque no podía negar que Campanita tenía razón (en parte, ya que imaginaba que verla trabajar debía de ser tan entretenido como para ella ERA tener que hacerlo), la joven estaba segura de que conversar con un hada, viajar a una isla en el cielo en medio de la noche y escapar de piratas cazadores de niños no podía pasar como algo "monótono".

Quizás para ella, pero ciertamente no para Jane, o el resto de los humanos normales.

-¿Segura que no quieres tomarte el día libre, Janie? –preguntó Christine, al ver que tosía. Había tenido que inventar una excusa para justificar su ausencia. Ya que se había levantado con lo que parecía ser el principio de un gripe (debido al frío, probablemente), alegar enfermedad fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, y Collins, ante la innegable evidencia, no había tenido más opción que creerle- Si bien ella pudo jurar que lo oyó decir que descontaría los dos días de su cheque cuando se hubo marchado.

Aunque ahora, viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amiga, pensó que, quizás, debería haber salido con otra cosa. Carraspeó para poner fin a la tos, y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, Christie- aseguró, sonriendo. Después de todo, nadie había muerto por toser…

¿Verdad?

-¿Estás segura? –insistió la morena, y ella asintió. Christine se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema automáticamente- Ha venido bastante gente hoy ¿no crees? No he dejado de moverme en todo el día.

-Y que lo digas- acordó. De momento, la chica transportaba sobre los hombros la décima orden de la mañana.

-¡¿A esto llaman ustedes "un día movido"? –exclamó Campanita, sentándose rápidamente para mirarla escandalizada. Jane apenas y le dirigió la mirada, como indicándole que se callara, y ella resopló, acostándose de nuevo- ¡Adultos! No durarían ni un minuto como hadas.

De nuevo, ella ignoró el comentario- No quería que la otra pensara que encima estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

-Aunque supongo que es algo bueno. Más propinas- continuó su amiga, y le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa antes de salir de la cocina.

_Sí, y entre libra y libra puede que no tengamos que vender la casa,_ pensó la chica con optimismo.

Ya para la una, el hada parecía capaz de lanzarse a la olla de aceite hirviendo.

-Jane…-lloró- dime que ya podemos irnos- La aludida, que estaba almorzando, negó disimuladamente con la cabeza.

-¡Por favor! –Gritó Campanita, poniéndose en pie, y volando a toda prisa hasta la mesa donde comía- ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos que buscar a Peter de una vez, podemos ir a cualquier otro sitio a que hagas más cosas aburridas de humanos, pero vámonos de aquí!

La pelirroja suspiró, miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, y susurró:

-No puedo irme, si falto otro día me despedirán, y necesito el dinero.

-¡Pero…!- comenzó la rubia otra vez, pero Jane la interrumpió al momento.

-No tienes que quedarte aquí, Campanita. Puedes irte a pasear por allí hasta que salga. Comenzar con la búsqueda, incluso…

El hada negó con la cabeza con desdén.

-Ya te dije, yo no puedo encontrarlo, y aunque pudiera, él ha dejado de creer en las hadas. No podrá verme hasta que tú lo convenzas de que existo otra vez.

Y claro, Jane seguía sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacer eso –sin tomar en cuenta que una parte de ella seguía gritándole que las hadas no existían.

-¿Dime de nuevo por qué es que yo puedo encontrarlo y tú no?

Campanita puso los ojos en blanco.

-No estoy segura por qué, pero tú por alguna razón aún conservas la cualidad que las demás personas pierden al crecer, y puedes ver a los seres de la isla como los niños. Peter estuvo demasiado tiempo en Nunca Jamás, él ya no pertenece aquí, es uno de nosotros. Los demás adultos no pueden ver la diferencia, pero los niños sí.

-De manera que yo, que puedo verte, debería notar algo extraño en él- concluyó Jane- ¿Tienes idea de que podría ser?

-No, Peter al crecer decidió distanciarse de todos nosotros. Cientos de hadas hemos intentado buscarlo, y nunca hemos podido diferenciarlo del resto de los adultos.

-¿Pasa algo, Jane?- la joven pegó un brinco en la silla, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Simon, de pie ante ella- Disculpa, no quise asustarte, pero parecías algo… Alterada ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no me pasa nada- se apresuró a decir, terminando lo que quedaba de su sándwich, y se puso en pie- No me asustaste, yo… Estaba quedándome dormida.

-Alguien necesita aprender a mentir con convicción- canturreó Campanita, divertida.

-_Túcállate_.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Simon, frunciendo el seño. Jane negó con la cabeza.

-No, nada- De repente, a la mente de la chica vino una posibilidad. Era algo disparatado, e incluso delirante, pero era posible. Miró al muchacho fijamente, y esperó.

Era alto, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco para verle el rostro. Su cabello era de color marrón claro y le llegaba hasta las orejas. Sus ojos eran de color violeta. Bien parecido, sin duda, aunque nada del otro mundo.

-¿Jane?- Sin embargo, lo único fuera de lo común en él era lo sorprendentemente violetas que eran sus ojos, y bueno, el rubor que se formó en sus mejillas después de que la pelirroja pasara más de diez segundos mirándolo con tanta concentración.

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando el pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Si?

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perfectamente- aseguró.

-¿De verdad creíste que fuera Peter Pan?- Campanita tuvo un ataque de risa- ¡Eso es imposible, Peter es rubio!

-_PudisteHablerloDicho_ –masculló entre toses falsas, roja como un tomate.

-Lo hice.

-_Antes. Haberlo. Dicho. ANTES_- volvió a toser.

-¿Qué? –Si no se iba pronto, Simon iba a comenzar a dudar de su cordura (Si es que no lo hacía ya).

-Que voy a comenzar mi turno otra vez- explicó en voz alta, antes que le diera un verdadero ataque de tos- Lo siento, la gripe- Se excusó, saliendo de la cocina. El castaño la siguió con la mirada, confundido.

-No puedo creer que te dé por enfermarte en un momento como este.

-Tú preocupación por mí es abrumadora- susurró mordazmente, aunque cometió el error de girar la cabeza para mirarla, de manera que no pudo ver la persona que se acercaba a ella por el frente, hasta que literalmente chocó contra ella.

-Mira por donde caminas, Sullivan- replicó Joseph, enarcando las cejas. Parada sobre el hombro del muchacho, Campanita le sacó la lengua.

_Respira, Jane, no hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte. No con el gerente mirando._

-Lo siento, señor, yo… Prestaré más atención.

Él pareció a punto de decir algo, pero debía de estar de particular buen humor, porque en vez de descontar la mancha de salsa de su cheque, suspiró, y entregó los recipientes que llevaba a Jane.

-Sólo llena esto otra vez y acomódalo- miró su camisa blanca manchada de rojo, y alegó algo de ir al baño a lavarse.

La chica parpadeó varias veces, confundida. Vale, Collins no era un trol gritón y aterrorizante, pero aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para criticar a sus empleados, por no mencionar que parecía tener una extraña fijación con criticar todo lo que ella hacía. O Christine había terminado con él otra vez, o…

Sorprendida, miró al hada, que sonreía.

-¿Acabas de…?- La sonrisa de la rubia se hizo más amplia todavía- Lo hiciste.

-No me lo agradezcas, le hacía falta relajarse.

-¿Tienes permitido hacer eso?

Su interlocutora no respondió. Jane estaba comenzando a tener la impresión de que las reglas la traían sin cuidado. Estaba acomodando las salsas, cuando escuchó el tintineo de las campanas de la puerta de entrada, detrás de ella. El ruido se le había hecho insoportable los primeros días, pero, luego de dos años, se había acostumbrado a él, clasificándolo en la misma categoría que los murmullos de las personas que conversaban en sus mesas.

Sin embargo, esta vez la conversación era más que un murmullo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una figura de cabello castaño salir a todo correr de la barra de las bebidas, arrojando a un lado bruscamente la mesita al levantarla.

-¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó Simon despectivamente. Qué raro, de lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que él no era el tipo de persona que hablaría a alguien así, menos a un cliente.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí otra vez? –saltó Christine.

-Es el restaurante más cercano al muelle.

A Jane se le cayó el recipiente que tenía en la mano, y prestó poca atención a la kétchup esparcida por el suelo, manchando sus zapatillas. Conocía esa voz. Nada más la había oído un par de veces, pero el tono de indiferencia en ella era inconfundible.

Se sonrojó instantáneamente, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Sintió un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, concentrándose en el estómago, y trató de convencerse de que estaba equivocada.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta vio que había tenido razón: Era el chico rubio del otro día, el que la había salvado del otro hombre- Bueno, decir que la había "salvado" era exagerar, pero algo había tenido que ver.

-Tú y tus amigos ya no son bienvenidos aquí- replicó Simon, con los puños apretados. El muchacho frunció el seño.

-¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

Los clientes miraban la escena con interés, y los demás camareros parecían haberse olvidado de que trabajaban allí.

-Hay otro restaurante a dos cuadras- explicó Christine, secamente, pero sin ser grosera.

-No tengo tiempo de ir hasta allá- dijo él.

-Ese no es nuestro problema- constató Simon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Joseph, que acababa de salir del baño con la camisa mojada y aún algo manchada, se acercó a toda prisa a las personas que discutían- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-Este tipo estuvo molestando a Jane el otro día- comenzó Simon, señalando a la aludida, a pesar de que era obvio que esta hubiera querido pasar desapercibida. Especialmente cuando, a la mención de su nombre, el rubio la miró, clavando en ella sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Ya he dicho que no fui yo- replicó, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tampoco hiciste nada para evitarlo- insistió el castaño, cruzándose de brazos. La pelirroja estaba completamente inmóvil, y respiraba rápidamente, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Había algo intrigante en ese chico, no podía negarlo. Había algo en su presencia que hacía que el resto de las personas en la habitación desaparecieran de golpe, algo fascinante y a la vez…

-¿Sullivan? ¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? –… Incómodo.

Volvió a la tierra, el magnetismo de su mirada desapareciendo como por arte de magia. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla, y miró a Joseph, que parecía estar tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Perdón?

El gerente puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te preguntaba si tenías algún problema con que…- giró la cabeza al chico, en la espera de su nombre.

-Alfred Dawson.

-Bien,- sin más, volvió a mirar a su empleada- ¿Tienes algún problema con que Alfred Dawson coma aquí hoy?

-Yo…- _¡Sí! ¡Sí tengo un problema! _Quiso gritar Jane _¡No quiero volver a verlo nunca! Es un idiota robótico sin emociones, y no sé por qué puedo dejar de mirarlo…_

Parpadeó, como saliendo de un trance, y lo que dijo en realidad fue:

-No, ninguno- La sorpresa de sus amigos no se hizo esperar. Incluso le pareció ver un brillo divertido en los ojos del intruso.

-Entonces, si a ella no le importa, no veo por qué a ustedes debería de hacerlo- Terció Joseph con fingida tranquilidad, por el bien de los clientes- Vuelvan a trabajar, aquí no hay nada que ver.

Y, a pesar de la estupefacción de Simon, y la mirada inquisidora de Christine, Alfred se quedó en el restaurante.

¿_Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué no dije nada para que lo sacaran?_ Se preguntó. Sí, era cierto, Alfred no había hecho nada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le disgustara su presencia. Por no mencionar que siendo amigo del hombre de cabello negro, este podría regresar al restaurante en cualquier momento, ahora que él tenía permiso de estar allí…

Tuvo que controlarse para no gritar del susto cuando una cabecita rubia volteada apareció justo entre sus ojos.

-Pareces una manzana- dijo Campanita, sentada en su cabeza.

-Cállate- replicó en voz baja, sacudiéndose el pelo para apartar al hada, que se alejó escandalizada. Respiró profundo varias veces, rezando porque sus mejillas recuperaran el color de siempre, y no aquel rojo vivo tan delator.

En esas, Collins se acercó a ella. Parecía furioso, y se preguntó que habría hecho ahora, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba enojado con ella.

-Sullivan, necesito que lo atiendas- No tuvo que preguntar a quién se refería. La pelirroja hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza- Los demás se rehúsan a hacerlo, y las personas están comenzando a incomodarse- insistió- Podríamos perder clientes debido a esto, tienes que ayudarme…

¿Le estaba pidiendo un favor?

Levantó disimuladamente la vista hasta su cabello rubio oscuro, donde estaba Campanita. El hada negó con la cabeza.

-A mí no me veas, eso es todo él.

-¿Jane? –Suplicó Collins, en tono desesperado. En dos años, era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella por su nombre de pila.

Volvió su atención al joven, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vale, yo lo atiendo- respondió, y él suspiró de alivio. Recuperó la compostura momentos después, asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza y dándose la vuelta para continuar con su trabajo.

Le debía una grande, y se aseguraría de que nunca lo olvidara.

Resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco- o peinarse el cabello, aunque ese no quería admitirlo- se acomodó el delantal, revisó que aún tuviera su libreta y se dirijo hacia la mesa.

Alfred giró la cabeza hacia ella. Su corazón se detuvo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de nuevo, y volvió a olvidarse del resto del mundo. El camino parecía demasiado largo, como si estuviera yendo en cámara lenta.

_Piensa en otra cosa, Jane, deja de mirarlo, _se dijo, aunque le era imposible. _Cuenta los pasos, puedes hacer eso: Uno, dos, tres, toc, toc, toc…_

Pero era difícil contar los pasos con su corazón latiendo tan rápido, y, para su desgracia, no era tan larga la distancia hasta la mesa. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo estúpidamente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó el rubio a modo de burla, y sonrió a medias. Su sonrisa no no era alegre, ni simpática, más bien parecía la mezcla entre una sonrisa traviesa y una seductora. De cualquier manera, la hacía sentir incómoda, como si estuviera de pie ante un público enorme con una luz brillante sobre su persona.

-Eh…-carraspeó, parpadeando varias veces, e intentó formar un pensamiento coherente. Un murmullo cercano, proveniente de la barra, captó su atención, haciéndola reaccionar. Simon y otro camarero estaban hablando.

Podía haber apostado su cheque mensual a cuál era el tema.

-Parece que no soy muy bien recibido aquí- comentó, con fingido sufrimiento- o eso, o no soportaste la posibilidad de que otra chica se acercara a mí.

De ser posible, Jane se ruborizó más todavía. Intrigante o no, la chica tenía orgullo, y ese fue el que tomó el control una vez la turbación hubo quedado de lado.

-La realidad, es que nadie quiere acercarse siquiera a dos metros de ti, así que no me quedó de otra.

Él sonrió otra vez, inclinándose hacia ella como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

-Eres directa, me gusta eso.

Ignorándolo, y conteniendo las ganas de retroceder un paso ante la reducida distancia entre los dos, sacó el bolígrafo y la libreta.

- ¿Vas a ordenar, entonces?

Alfred volvió a acomodarse en la silla, la mueca de indiferencia nuevamente impresa en su rostro. Levantó la carta del menú, y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué me recomiendas para el postre?- La chica no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas.

-¿No deberías preguntarme por la comida primero?

-Yo voy directo al postre- replicó él, ojeando de nuevo el menú- ¿Qué tal es el pastel de chocolate?

-Es bueno- respondió, y luego recordó las reglas básicas del restaurante- Como todo lo que hacemos aquí.

Él la miró, frunciendo el seño.

-Quiero una respuesta honesta, no una automática, Jane.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías llamarme por mi nombre? –saltó la muchacha, casi gritando. Vale, exageraba, y lo sabía, pero quería mantener la pequeña porción de dignidad que le quedaba.

Alfred ignoró la réplica.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó, completamente perdida.

-El pastel de chocolate- insistió él.

_¿Por qué pregunta tanto por una torta? _Explotó Jane, a la que su rostro imperturbable y sus comentarios estaban comenzando a sacar de quicio_._ Parecía como si una mínima palabra de parte suya fuera suficiente para hacerla enojar.

Sin embargo, supo controlarse, tomó aire, apretó la libreta con más fuerza de la debida para desahogarse, y dijo:

-Es mejor el de nueces.

-Quiero ese entonces- indicó él, dándole el menú, y reclinándose sobre el asiento con los brazos a modo de cojín.

-Eh… Bien, perfecto- dijo Jane, anotando la orden- ¿No vas a tomar nada con eso?

-No, sólo tráeme el pastel- replicó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, y agitó la mano para instarle a que se fuera.

-¿Jane? ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? –preguntó Campanita, sentada en la barra a su lado mientras ella cortaba un pedazo de la torta- ¿Es uno de esos _asuntos de adultos _que nunca consigo comprender?

-No es ningún asunto de adultos. No me pasa- aseguró- Absoluta. Mente. Nada.-Añadió, separando cada palabra con un golpe del cuchillo. Una vez hubo cortado todo el pastel en trozos, y no hubo otra manera de mitigar su furia sin razón, suspiró, y tratando de calmarse, buscó otras cosas en que pensar.

Sin embargo, fue un intento fallido.

¿Dónde lo conocía? Había algo en él tan familiar, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Pero no podía recordarlo.

-¿Jane? ¿Es la gripe la que te pone así?- Le sorprendió que el hada estuviera tan interesada en ella.

-No, ya te dije, no es nada.

-Si tú lo dices…- La rubia se cruzó de brazos- Pero pareces una sirena atragantada con un caracol.

Sonrió por la comparación –en parte porque con el poco conocimiento que tenía en sirenas, bien podía ser cierta- y se dijo que estaba viendo cosas otra vez. A lo mejor habían estudiado juntos en primaria, se habían visto un par de veces, y por eso lo había reconocido.

Al menos que…

-¿Qué tienes ahora?- Jane había palidecido, una expresión de horror formándose en su rostro.

Peter Pan _era _rubio. Alfred _era _rubio. Eso no era una característica resaltante en Londres, pero estaba esa sensación…

-Acaba de ocurrírseme algo- explicó, y, decidida a comprobar su teoría, llevó el trozo de pastel hasta la mesa como si de la corona de la reina se tratara.

-Te tardaste- comentó el chico, mirándola con burlona reprobación. Jane no respondió, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando que algo pasara. Alfred frunció el seño, pero él no era tan tímido como Simon. Le devolvió la mirada, confundido, pero desafiante.

Y todo lo demás se esfumó, diluyéndose en una negrura que pareció engullir cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos dos.

Alfred tenía la piel tostada, por lo que supuso que llevaba varios años trabajando en el muelle. Parecía mayor para su edad, pero algo le decía que no pasaba de los veinte años. Su cabello era rubio pajizo, le llegaba hasta las cejas y estaba despeinado. Sus ojos eran claros, luminosos, como el azul del cielo, con pequeñas rayitas doradas y azul oscuro.

De repente, Jane recordó haber visto antes esos ojos azules. Los había visto en un rostro más joven y pálido, casi azul. El rostro de un niño asustado y aterido de frío.

El mismo rostro que tenía frente.

Y comprendió finalmente el motivo de su comportamiento, de lo que sentía. Era la señal que había estado esperando.

Porque él era Peter Pan.

* * *

><p><strong>*El título viene de una canción llamada <em>"Moscas en la casa",<em> de Shakira. La frase original es _"Aún sigo buscando en las caras de ancianos pedazos de niños..." _**

**La letra de la canción en sí no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero la frase siempre me ha gustado, y fue la que me dio la idea para el capítulo. ****Es un tanto largo, lo sé, él más largo que he escrito para este fic, pero no hubo manera de acortarlo (cualquier intento de hacerlo sólo llevó a lo contrario, en realidad). **

**En fin, espero les guste :) ****Prometo actualizar pronto, o al menos hacer el intento, jajaja. De cualquier manera, puedo asegurarles que lo que viene será interesante. **

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey. **


	7. Un mundo en llamas

_**Capítulo VI:**_

_**Un mundo en llamas:**_

"_Hemos tenido mala suerte con los niños; todos han crecido."_

_**Christopher Morley.**_

Silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo se miraron, reconociéndose- O al menos, a ella le pareció ver un cambio en su expresión, como si de repente supiera quién era.

Porque sí, lo conocía. Lo había visto antes, hacía mucho tiempo. Una noche… ¿Qué había pasado esa noche? No podía recordarlo, pero ya estaba completamente segura de que no era la primera vez que se tropezaba con él. Con Peter.

Alfred Dawson, Peter Pan. Los dos eran la misma persona.

-Tú…-comenzó a decir él, frunciendo el seño. Parecía estar teniendo el mismo problema que ella para recordar.

Jane sintió que alguien la sujetaba por el brazo, y recuperó consciencia de donde estaba de golpe. El silencio desapareció, reemplazado por el barullo del restaurante.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y sentía un extraño peso en la nuca, como un ancla que le impedía levantar la mirada del todo.

-Disculpa a Jane- dijo Christine, tirando de ella para alejarla de la mesa- No suele actuar así, pero hoy no se siente bien.

No, definitivamente, no se sentía bien. Tenía nauseas. Iba a vomitar, o a desmayarse, o las dos al mismo tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el control de sí misma, pero eso sólo lo empeoró todo.

Alfred/Peter sonrió.

-Comprendo, no me ha molestado- miró a Jane, y, aunque seguía con su misma expresión burlona, ella vio que esta ya no le llegaba a los ojos- Para nada.

-Vamos, Jane, tienes que atender otra mesa-insistió su amiga, arrastrándola - Muévete ya- susurró más bajo, para que el chico no pudiera oírlas.

La chica se tambaleó, aún de pie solamente por el brazo que la sostenía. El suelo se movía bajo sus pies. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero ya no podía distinguir ninguna voz. Las rodillas se le doblaron, y sintió que se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Vagamente, fue consciente de que alguien la sujetaba, y un fuerte olor a sal la envolvió, como si estuviera en la playa. Sus ojos se cerraron, cayó al vacío, y esta vez ni los brazos que la sostenían pudieron impedirlo.

…

Jane flotaba, volaba en una negrura insoldable como impulsada por polvo de hada. No podía moverse, no era consciente de su cuerpo, sólo de la oscuridad a su alrededor.

"_¿Wendy? Soy yo, Peter."_

_No va a despertar._

"_Ya es hora de que habrás los ojos…"_

_No lo hará._

Las voces… ¿De dónde venían? Se le hacían conocidas…

"_Wendy, Wendy, ¡Wendy! ¡No! ¡Despierta! ¡Abre los ojos, Wendy! ¡Por favor!"_

_Jamás lo hará. Está muerta._

"_Traté de advertirte."_

Esa era su voz, pero no recordaba haber dicho eso. Quería despertar, quería salir de la oscuridad repleta de voces y de sufrimiento.

Una de las otras personas gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, el dolor era evidente en su voz, pero la otra…

_Muerta, muerta, muerta…_

"_¡Estás loca!"_

-No creo que sea una gripe- dijo una nueva voz, sonaba preocupada. Escuchó otros ruidos en el fondo, pero eran demasiados para saber de dónde venían o que eran.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en algún sitio. Algo blando y suave. Allí estaba otra vez el olor a mar, mezclado con otras cosas que no había distinguido la primera vez: Lluvia, humo.

Debía de haberse desmayado ¿por qué? Ni idea, pero recordaba haberse sentido muy enferma de repente…

-¿Deberíamos llevarla al hospital?- Quiso protestar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hablar. No todavía, al menos.

Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales.

-No, ya está despertando- respondió una voz masculina, por lo que supuso que debió de haberse movido.

-¿Jane? ¿Janie, puedes oírme?- Era Christine, seguía allí.

Los párpados le pesaban, pero tenía que abrirlos. No quería preocupar más a su amiga. Consiguió hacerlo, pero la luz le hizo cerrar los ojos otra vez. Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y esa habitación estaba demasiado iluminada. Con todo, la luz se colaba a través de sus párpados, tiñendo todo de rojo.

Hizo un nuevo intento, y se encontró con un techo de vigas de madera, y una araña grande, cuyas luces encendidas desprendían rayos perlados del cristal del que estaba hecha. Había visto antes esa lámpara…

De golpe, comprendió donde estaba.

-¿Cómo llegué a mi casa?- preguntó, atontada, y trató de levantarse, pero unos brazos la empujaron firmemente hacia abajo, de vuelta al sofá en el que estaba acostada.

-Tienes que descansar, Jane, no te encuentras bien- protestó Christine, sentada a su lado- Alfred me ayudó a traerte cuando te desmayaste. Te cargó hasta aquí.

Sólo entonces, la chica se dio cuenta de que había otra persona en la habitación- Aunque, en parte, ya lo había sabido. Lo había escuchado hablar.

Sin embargo, no dejó de ser una gran sorpresa cuando giró la cabeza para encontrarlo sentado en su mesita de café, justo frente a ella.

Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias- dijo, rezando porque sus mejillas no la delataran. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada- dijo- ¿Qué más podía hacer después de que me caíste encima?- Ante el comentario, Jane enrojeció violentamente.

-¿Lo siento?- Soltó sardónicamente. ¿Cómo podía quejarse por algo que estaba fuera de su control? ¿Acaso él podía decidir donde se desmayaba?

-Deberías, eres bastante pesada.

Jane levantó un poco la cabeza, apoyando el codo en el sofá.

-¿Acabas de llamarme gorda?

-Tómalo como quieras, yo sólo dije que eras pesada.

-Dejen de pelear- Christine le puso una mano en la frente, obligándola a acostarse de nuevo- Menos mal que no tienes fiebre. Pudiste haberte puesto peor con la lluvia.

-¿Lluvia?- Distinguió uno de los sonidos que había escuchado al despertar como el agua golpeando las paredes y el techo. Los demás también le eran conocidos: Las personas chapoteando en la acera, corriendo a toda prisa para mojarse lo menos posible.

-Tuvimos mala suerte, -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza- Empezó a llover cuando estábamos a medio camino de aquí. Yo llevaba tu paraguas, pero era demasiado pequeño para tres personas- sonrió, mirando furtivamente al rubio- Alfred insistió en que lo usara para cubrirte.

A diferencia de él, Jane y Christine estaban completamente secas.

-¿En serio? No sabía que había un caballero dentro de ti.

-¿No sabías? ¡Pero si soy encantador! –replicó el chico, haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Debe de ser algo esporádico, entonces- siguió ella, suspirando con fingida (o eso pensaba) decepción. Christine la miró, seria, como diciendo "_No seas grosera con él.", _y luego volvió a su expresión normal.

-Joseph te dio permiso de quedarte en casa, por cierto. Dijo que lo mejor sería que descansaras el fin de semana y volvieras el lunes, una vez te hubieras recuperado de todo.

-¿De verdad? –exclamó, enarcando las cejas. Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Collins no era del tipo que daba días libres espontáneamente. La tarde, si, era posible, pero ¿todo el fin de semana?

-Él se preocupa por ti, Janie- replicó la morena, cruzándose de brazos. A la joven se le ocurrió una posibilidad más probable.

-No quiere que vuelva a asustar a los clientes ¿no es así?

-No fue por…

-Eso dijo- la interrumpió Alfred- de hecho, creo que fue algo más como _"Llévensela de aquí…"_

Ahora la reprimenda iba dirigida a él.

-Sí, bueno, Joe tiene un negocio que mantener, y ha estado bajo mucha presión últimamente…

-Y me imagino que las camareras que trabajan hasta el desmayo han estado de vacaciones.

-Nadie lo ha tenido fácil- argumentó Christine, incapaz de pensar en algo más con lo que refutar su comentario.

-Es un buen gerente- salió en su ayuda Jane, quién prefería defender al novio de su amiga que ponerse del lado de muchacho- sólo hace su trabajo.

-Hablando de trabajo…- La muchacha miró el reloj, y ahogó un grito al ver la hora - ¡Son las cuatro!- ante la confusión de la pelirroja, añadió-Le dije a Joseph que volvería al trabajo a las tres y media, después de traerte- y miró a Jane a modo de disculpa- Sin ti, sólo quedamos Simon, Marlene y yo para el turno de la tarde.

La chica sonrió.

-Está bien, Christie, puedo cuidarme sola.

Dudosa, su amiga giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho.

-Alfred podría quedarse contigo…

-¿¡Qué?- No se molestó en disimular su estupefacción ¿En serio estaba considerando dejarla sola con un extraño?

Bueno, él era Peter Pan, pero aún así…

-No estaré tranquila sin nadie que te vigile. Podrías desmayarte de nuevo…

-¡Estoy bien!- No, definitivamente, no iba a quedarse con él sola. De ninguna manera- Además, tú tienes que trabajar ¿no es así?

-A decir verdad, no- El chico no estaba ayudando- Allá no van a extrañarme.

_Aquí_ _tampoco._

-No necesito que me vigilen- insistió.

-No es sólo por eso- Christine gesticuló con las manos para abarcar la ropa del muchacho- ¡Míralo! No puedes dejar que se vaya así ¿Dónde están tus modales?

Estaba comenzando a ver las intenciones de su amiga.

-Puedo prestarle un paraguas.

-Es un poco tarde para eso- se burló Alfred.

Jane quiso golpearlo.

-¡Deja que se quede! –gritó una voz aguda, y la chica pegó un brinco. Justo en ese momento, se oyó un trueno.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Saltó Christine, al tiempo que Alfred la miraba con el seño fruncido.

La joven se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, tratando de no observar demasiado al hada, que flotaba justo detrás del muchacho.

-No me gustan las tormentas- mintió.

-¡No puedes dejarlo escapar! ¡Es él! ¡Tienes que hablar con él, ahora!

-¿Qué edad tienes, ocho? –Preguntó él- ¿No estás muy grandecita para tenerle miedo a los truenos?

-Muy gracioso, Alfred- lo reprendió Christine, y luego se levantó del sofá, acomodándose el uniforme- Tengo que irme. ¿Vas a dejar que Alfred se quede hasta que pase la tormenta?

-Yo…- Los ojos de la morena brillaban con algo parecido a malicia, los de Campanita eran suplicantes y los de Peter… Bueno, no tenía idea de que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero sabía que no podía postergar la cosa por mucho tiempo. Después de todo, había prometido al hada que la ayudaría.

Suspiró con resignación.

-Supongo que puede quedarse.

-Bien,-sonrió, acomodándole un mechón de cabello- Pasaré a verte en la noche. Descansa ¿sí? –Jane asintió- y tú –dijo al muchacho- Más te vale cuidarla.

-Lo que sea- argumentó elocuentemente, ignorando la mirada furibunda de la muchacha.

¿Quería acompañarla? Había parecido así, pero Jane no podía comprender por qué. Al menos… Sí, tenía que ser eso, él también la había reconocido de alguna manera, y quería una respuesta. Bueno, esperó que estuviera preparado para lo que tenía que decirle.

Mientras tanto, su amiga parecía estar a punto de enfrascarse en una discusión con él, lo que no le convenía a ninguno de los tres.

-Chris, vas tarde- le recordó la chica. La otra muchacha pareció recordar de golpe la hora.

-¡Cierto! Nos vemos luego, espero que no te moleste que use tu paraguas otra vez.

-Para nada.

Christine tomó el paraguas, le dirigió una última mirada a la chica, y salió de la habitación hacia la lluvia torrencial que caía afuera. Con eso, Alfred y Jane se quedaron completamente solos. Era el momento de la verdad, le creyera o no.

_Y…_ pensó ella _¿Cómo lo haré?_

…

-Son tan elocuentes…-murmuró Campanita, luego de un largo minuto de silencio. Voló en círculos alrededor de su ex-amigo y negó con la cabeza una vez se hubo detenido.

Jane, furiosa, quiso preguntar más o menos que era lo que tenía que decir. No podía empezar simplemente con _"Esto te va a sonar extraño, increíble y desquiciado, pero resulta que eres Peter Pan, el niño de los cuentos, si, y tienes que volver a Nunca Jamás antes de que los piratas destruyan la isla para siempre."_

Eso no habría sonado bien ni aunque no se hubiera desmayado hace unas horas… Pero no podía dejar que se fuera.

Él parecía estar acostumbrado al silencio, a decir verdad, porque no hizo ningún intento de hablar tampoco. Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, clavó la vista en la pared frente a ella, y, ya sin Christine para detenerla, se sentó en el sofá.

El vértigo no se hizo esperar. La cabeza le dio vueltas, los oídos le zumbaron, las sienes le palpitaron y vio todo borroso por un segundo. No se dio cuenta de que se estaba inclinando hacia la izquierda hasta que una mano la detuvo de golpearse con el suelo.

-Veo que estás llena de brillantes ideas- dijo Alfred sarcásticamente. Jane gruñó, sintiéndose tanto inútil como incómoda, y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá.

Sin embargo, no se le había pasado lo helado que estaba. Hacía tiempo que se había dañado la calefacción, y los labios del chico estaban morados del frío, bien que era la única señal de que se estaba congelando.

Idiota o no, la había traído hasta su casa, no podía dejar que le diera hipotermia después de eso.

-Hay leña en la alacena, la que está debajo de la escalera- indicó, él frunció el seño.

-¿Y?- O era tonto, o se hacía el tonto sólo para molestarla. La chica no dudó que fuera lo segundo.

-_Y_, te estás poniendo azul. No sé de donde vendrás, pero aquí en Londres, eso es una mala señal.

-Sutil indirecta, me gusta- apremió el hada, y Jane no pudo negar que también estaba complacida consigo misma por el avance.

El muchacho estaba tan quieto que parecía verdaderamente haberse congelado en el sitio. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vale, iré a encenderla yo- musitó, esperando que el intentar ponerse en pie no terminara tan trágicamente como el intentar sentarse. Alfred la detuvo a mitad de la frase. Reaccionó bruscamente, como si lo hubiera sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Te gusta caerme encima ¿no?- alegó, sonriendo maliciosamente, y se levantó- Yo iré.

Se encogió de hombros, y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por alejar el zumbido. Lo único que consiguió fue que luces de colores aparecieran frente a sus ojos.

Eso era bastante extraño, incluso con todo lo que le había pasado. No lograba entender por qué se había sentido tan enferma en el restaurante, porque se había desmayado, y por qué ahora no conseguía ni siquiera levantarse del sofá.

Otro detalle interesante era que la tos había desaparecido.

¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza con el suelo al caer? Eso explicaría el mareo actual, y quizás el desmayo se debía simplemente a la gripe, al igual que el malestar, y en cuanto a la desaparición del primer síntoma…

Bueno, no tenía idea de cómo explicar eso. A lo mejor y en otro momento volvía.

-¿Cómo piensas decírselo?- la sacó de sus pesquisas Campanita, ahora de pie en sus rodillas.

La joven miro hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el chico no le estaba prestando atención, y que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírla. Sin embargo, cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro:

-No lo sé, pero tengo que ir poco a poco.

-¿¡Poco a poco? ¡A tu ritmo, eso debe de ser una eternidad!- espetó el hada, aunque la chica se dio cuenta que parte de su rabia era porque ella no podía hacer nada.

-No puedo soltarle toda la verdad de una sola vez, se irá corriendo- explicó- no es tan fácil, Campanita.

La aludida resopló, frustrada.

-Pero prométeme que será pronto- pidió, y Jane asintió, pero ella parecía estar esperando un poco más que eso.

-Lo prometo ¿vale? Es más, hoy haré el intento.

Amaba esas palabras "haré el intento"-usarlas, al menos, porque escucharlas de parte de otro eran frustrantes- significaba que no tenía ningún compromiso. Significaba que el otro no podía quejarse.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo callado que estaba todo.

-¿Oyes a Alfred?- preguntó al hada, que hizo una mueca.

-Odio ese nombre, suena tan… Anciano, no va con él en absoluto.

-Peter, entonces- corrigió, demasiado extrañada para sonar grosera- pero se está tardando con la leña ¿no crees?

Volteó la cabeza, pero la pared no la dejaba verlo, sólo la alacena de la escalera, vacía.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Alfred? ¿Alfred, pasa algo?

Silencio.

No, definitivamente, algo no estaba bien.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, se levantó con sumo cuidado del sofá, contenta de no tener ningún episodio parecido a su desmayo, si bien tuvo que apoyarse en el reposabrazos cuando el suelo comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente.

Caminó algo vacilantemente hacia el pasillo del vestíbulo, el que daba a la enorme escalera, contenta de ver como el mareo desaparecía una vez se había puesto en movimiento. Por el rabillo del ojo distinguió el tenue brillo de Campanita detrás de ella.

Alfred estaba al pie de la escalera, de espaldas, y parecía ver algo en la pared.

De nuevo, estaba completamente inmóvil. Incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar.

-¿Alfred?- apoyó una mano en su frío hombro, y él dio un pequeño brinco, girando la cabeza sólo por un segundo para después volver a ver lo que estaba observando en primer lugar. Jane siguió la dirección de su mirada, y comprendió que era.

La pared de la escalera estaba repleta de cuadros. Pequeñas fotos que su familia había guardado con el paso del tiempo. La mayoría eran muy viejas, pero los ojos del chico no miraban ninguna de las tradicionales fotos familiares, estaban clavados fijamente en una de hacía unos treinta años.

En ella, una niña y sus hermanos sonreían alegremente a la cámara, algo poco común en la época, no porque fueran tiempos tristes, sino porque las fotos tardaban demasiado tiempo en ser tomadas como para aguantar la sonrisa por varios minutos seguidos. Estaban en el patio de esa misma casa, y por su aspecto, venían de jugar. Junto a la chica, había un San Bernardo enorme con una campana atada al cuello. La niña era muy bonita, tenía el cabello largo y los ojos grandes y brillantes.

-Sabe que es Wendy- murmuró el hada al oído de Jane.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó ella amablemente, ignorando al fantasma de su madre que la observaba desde la foto.

-Yo…-parecía aturdido. Parpadeó varias veces, y entrecerró los ojos- Creo que sí. Sí, creo que la he visto antes- miró a Jane, con expresión ausente- ¿De cuándo es esa foto?

-1910, aproximadamente- respondió, y él negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces no puedo conocerla, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, debe de ser mayor ahora.

-Lo sería, sí- ante la mirada interrogante del muchacho, añadió- Era mi madre, murió hace diez años.

El chico se tambaleó, sujetándose al pasamano para no caerse.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella, verdaderamente preocupada.

-Tú… -musitó, mirándola a los ojos- Te conozco, las conozco a las dos.

-Sí- admitió la joven, que no le veía el sentido a mentir.

-Pero…

-Es complicado- se apresuró a añadir- y la verdad no estoy segura de cómo nos conocimos, pero sí, es cierto.

-No lo recuerda- dijo Campanita tristemente, sentada en el hombro de la joven.

De repente, Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, presa del pánico, gritó, y retrocedió tanto en su intento por alejarse de Jane, que su espalda golpeó la pared.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos también, alarmada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó él, casi a voz en grito- ¡Responde!

Atónita, la chica se quedó muda.

-¡Responde!- insistió.

-¿Qué le pasa? –musitó Campanita, y de la nada, él volvió a gritar.

Jane imaginó que podía ser.

-Puede verte- explicó al hada.

-¿En serio? –Ignorando el comportamiento del chico, que obviamente no estaba muy feliz de verla, la rubia se puso en pie de un brinco y voló hasta él- ¿Puedes verme, Peter?

Él al miraba, demasiado sorprendido para hablar, y su piel dorada pasó del cercano azul del congelamiento al verde de la enfermedad.

Sí, podía verla.

Al parecer, su plan de ir paso a paso acababa de irse al fiasco.

-Está bien, Alfred,- dijo, acercándose a él en un intento por tranquilizarlo- ella es…

Un ruido estridente, proveniente de arriba, hizo que los dos saltaran del susto. Fuerte como una explosión, e incluso hizo temblar el suelo como una campana después de que uno la golpea. Varios crujidos lo acompañaron, seguido de una ráfaga de viento.

A eso siguió un silencio tan torturante que lastimó los oídos de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué fue eso? –susurró el rubio, repentinamente alerta.

-No lo sé- admitió ella, también en un susurro. De algo estaba segura, sin embargo: Lo que fuera, no era nada bueno.

-¿Hay alguien más en la casa?- Jane negó con la cabeza.

-Mi tío trabaja hasta las cinco- explicó, y pensó en una alternativa razonable- A lo mejor sólo fue algo que se cayó- propuso sin muchas esperanzas.

-Eso no sonó como algo que se cayera- dijo el hada. Tenía la misma expresión de pánico que Alfred hacía unos segundos- Eso sonó a…

Un tintineo metálico cortó el aire, tan rápido como un silbido, y, el techo se abrió sobre sus cabezas, astillas y fragmentos de madera volando por todos lados.

-¡Cuidado!- Alfred tiró de su brazo para apartarla, escasos segundos antes de que algo grande, negro y pesado cayera a toda velocidad justo en el punto en el que ella había estado de pie. El yeso formó espesas nubes de humo blanco al desmoronarse, nublándoles la vista.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó desviando la mirada hacia ella. La joven asintió, todavía asimilando lo que había estado a punto de pasar.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Hay que huir!- chilló Campanita de repente, cuando comenzaba a disiparse la neblina artificial. Cubiertos de yeso y madera, ambos levantaron la cabeza casi al mismo tiempo, con la respiración entrecortada, y contemplaron el objeto que casi había matado a la pelirroja. Colgaba de una larga cadena negra y oxidada, y, si bien Jane sólo había visto cosas como esa en los libros, sabía perfectamente de que se trataba.

Un ancla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Al fin! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6. <strong>**Tengo que admitir, que originalmente este iba a ser solamente un cap. de relleno, sin mucho que contar aparte de que Jane finalmente había encontrado al niño perdido más viejo de Londres. **

**Luego se me ocurrió esto, y no podía dejarlo pasar, muahaha.**

**En fin, espero les guste :) Pronto el cap 7, no se lo pierdan.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky Grey.**


	8. A volar, a volar, Peter Pan

**¡Capítulo 7! Que emoción :) ****Tengo que admitir, que tuve bastantes problemas con este, porque pasaban muchas cosas, y siempre que lo escribía terminaba pareciendo un disparate. ****Aún sigue pareciéndolo, pero ahora al menos es un disparate coherente.(?)**

**En fin, espero les guste, los dejo para que lean. No se pierdan el cap. 8 :D**

_**Atentamente, **_

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VII:<strong>_

_**A volar, a volar, Peter Pan:**_

Desde el agujero del techo, Jane pudo distinguir la oscura silueta de un barco enorme.

Un barco que acababa de atracar en su casa.

De él, como sincronizados con precisión de orquesta, descendieron al mismo tiempo varias personas. El eco de sus botas rebotó en lo que quedaba del suelo.

-¡Dense prisa! –Gritó una voz gutural- ¡Volver sin ellos no es una opción!- Escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo de la escalera, y sus sombras aparecieron sobre el rellano, haciéndose más grandes con cada paso que daban.

-Tenemos que irnos- susurró Jane, tirando del chico para alcanzar la puerta. No podía imaginarse cuál era la idea de Alfred de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se alegró de ver como no protestaba y la seguía.

Sin embargo, no bien hubieron dado dos pasos, cuando algo más volvió a caer del agujero recién abierto.

Sólo que esta vez, ese _"algo" _era un "_alguien"._ Cayó de pie, como si los dos metros de distancia entre la habitación de arriba y el suelo del salón no significaran nada. Reconoció su cabello verde al momento.

-¿Van a algún lado? –preguntó Seaweed, sonriendo macabramente, y se hizo a un lado para ceder el puesto a otro pirata, que también acababa de saltar hacia ellos. Jane recordaba haberlo visto antes, aunque no había oído su nombre. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y enmarañado hasta la cintura, con dos trenzas pequeñas que le enmarcaban el rostro moreno.

-¿Qué quieren? –espetó Alfred, colocándose frente a ella. El pelinegro abrió la boca para responder, cuando los demás piratas bajaron a toda prisa las escaleras, rodeándolos. Jane contó mentalmente: Diez, contra dos humanos y un hada.

No, no iba a ser fácil.

-Ustedes busquen por toda la casa- indicó Seaweed a cuatro de los piratas- Nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

-¿Buscar qué? –preguntó la pelirroja, pero nadie le prestó atención.

-El capitán quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Seaweed, indicándoles el camino a la escalera.

-Nosotros no queremos hablar con él- replicó Jane.

El pelinegro sonrió, y un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la chica.

-No es como si tuvieran opción, muñeca- Entonces recordó donde había visto esos ojos negros, y esa sonrisa perversa. No había sido en su visita a Nunca Jamás.

Alfred también lo reconoció.

-¿Luke? –La estupefacción era evidente en su voz, si bien la chica no podía ver su rostro.

-Hola, Dawson- respondió el aludido, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿O debería decir Pan?

-¿Esta es tu idea de una broma?

_¿Qué parte de esto te parece una broma?_

-No tienes la menor idea de que está ocurriendo, ¿no es así?- el hombre miró primero a Jane, y luego al hada- Creí que ya se lo habrían explicado- se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ya te enterarás- Los piratas comenzaron a acercarse, cerrando el círculo que los rodeaba. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido, o la cosa se pondría peor.

Antes de que pudiera dar con una idea, el chico la empujó contra la pared, y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara a Seaweed. La nariz del pirata emitió un crujido que ahogó su grito de dolor, y el hombre retrocedió, trastabilló, y cayó al suelo. Los demás agresores parecieron paralizados ante el acto, como si no se lo hubieran esperado.

Alfred tenía los puños apretados, y parecía preparado para golpear otra vez al que se le acercara.

-¡Bien hecho, Peter!- chilló Campanita.

-¡Atrápenlos!- gritó Seaweed, poniéndose en pie, la sangre brillando sobre su pálido rostro y contrastando con su largo pelo verde. La pausa concluyó, y los hombres dieron varios pasos al frente.

El muchacho comenzó a dar puñetazos a ciegas, frenando a un par de figuras más, hasta que alguien le sujetó el brazo contra la espalda, y un rodillazo lo hizo caer al suelo. A la chica le pareció que era el pelirrojo que había estado con Seashore el otro día, Bloodtooth.

Hablando de él… ¿Dónde estaba? No lo había visto entre los piratas. Su cabello azul brillante era inconfundible.

Bueno, poco importaba. No era como si tuviera tiempo de pensar en eso cuando a ella ciertamente no le estaba yendo mejor que a Alfred. Por mucho que sus patadas consiguieron dejar en soprano a uno que otro incauto, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un brazo se enroscó alrededor de su cuello, apretando con tanta fuerza que la chica se vio luchando por respirar.

-Me gustan las chicas agresivas- le susurró Luke al oído, entrelazándole los brazos en la espalda con la mano libre. Jane pataleó como loca, revolviéndose bajo el brazo del pelinegro, mandando codazos a cualquier parte de su cuerpo que él no siempre conseguía esquivar- ¡Quédate quieta!

-C-creí que t-te gustaban las ch-chicas agresivas- ironizó con la poca voz que le quedaba, y sonrió. Sobra decir que no le hizo caso, y en un arranque de impaciencia, cuando finalmente consiguió darle en las costillas y dejarlo sin aire, Luke apretó el brazo sobre su cuello. La visión de Jane comenzó a nublarse, luces de colores apareciendo frente a sus ojos, y su ruidosa respiración pareció divertir al pelinegro.

-¡Jane!- Alfred, de rodillas, luchaba por levantarse, y gritó de dolor cuando el hombre pelirrojo le rompió el brazo. De cualquier manera, siguió peleando con el pirata.

-¡No te muevas!- Seaweed le cruzó la cara de un puñetazo, y el impacto hizo que el chico se detuviera, parpadeando y escupiendo sangre- Me las vas a pagar por esto- gruñó, su voz pegajosa por la sangre en su boca, y lo golpeó otra vez, y otra.

-¡Déjenlo en paz!- Campanita voló hasta Bloodtooth, tirándole del cabello.

-¡Suéltame o lo voy a decir! –gruñó él sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de apartarla.

Demasiado aturdida para razonar, Jane agitó los pies violentamente hasta que uno de sus zapatos salió volando… Directo a la cabeza del hombre de cabello verde, que se dio la vuelta, fulminándola con la mirada. Alfred aprovechó su aturdimiento para ponerse en pie, justo en el momento en que Campanita mandaba a volar al pirata pelirrojo. Empujó a Seaweed con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, precipitándolos a los dos contra esta, se levantó antes de que el otro tuviera tiempo de recuperarse, y mandó una patada a su estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

-Maldito fenómeno- susurró, masajeándose la mandíbula, que ya se estaba poniendo roja.

-Yo me quedaría quieto si fuera ustedes- indicó tranquilamente Luke, agitando a Jane, que colgaba de su brazo como una muñeca de trapo. Todas las voces sonaban lejanas para la pelirroja, que luchaba por mantenerse consciente, a pesar de que no podía distinguir nada a través de la neblina en sus ojos.

-Suéltala- dijo el chico.

-Lo haré si aceptas ir con nosotros. El capitán te ha esperado por muchos años, Pan.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Estaría más que encantado de explicarte, pero tu amiguita no tiene el tiempo- Jane sintió que volvían a sacudirla, si bien todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

-¡No le hagas caso, es un truco!- gritó Campanita.

-¡Cállate, hada, o te mando al infierno para que le hagas compañía a la pelirroja!

-Basta- El borrón que era Alfred suspiró-Sí la sueltas, iré con ustedes…

-¡No!- Chilló una lucecita más brillante que las otras, y le pareció ver que se acercaba hasta ella y soltaba un chorro de luz dorada detrás de su cabeza, pero sus ojos se cerraban, había dejado de respirar hace rato…

Escuchó un grito, y el brazo que la sujetaba aflojó su agarre, apartándose de ella. El aire entró en sus pulmones como si nunca se hubiera ido, y la chica cayó de rodillas, luchando por respirar y masajeándose el maltrecho cuello. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Luke volaba a varios metros de altura, impulsado por el polvo de Campanita, junto al Bloodtooth, Seaweed, y otro pirata de cabello castaño.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y casi grita del susto.

Pero sólo era Alfred. La miraba fijamente, preocupado, y la chica asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien.

-¿Qué miran, idiotas?- gritó Seaweed a los dos piratas que quedaban con los pies en la tierra, y que miraban a sus compañeros con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa.

-Están volando…-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡Bájennos, ahora!- ordenó el peliverde, que parecía estar empujándose hacia abajo en un intento de tocar el suelo. Los demás hombres no le hicieron caso. Miró furibundo a Campanita- ¡Maldita seas, bájanos ahora o puedes jurar que lo diré!

-Como quieran- indicó la rubia, y como guiado por sus palabras, el polvo perdió su efecto, y los cuatro cayeron con fuerza, inconscientes- ¿Alguien más quiere probar?- preguntó Campanita.

Los hombres miraron a Jane y al chico, asustados, y salieron corriendo por las escaleras.

-Hay que irnos, antes de que regresen los otros- siseó Alfred, ayudándola a levantarse. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba de su costado en un ángulo extraño, tenía el labio hinchado y ensangrentado, por no mencionar que todo su rostro estaba enrojecido. Bien por el esfuerzo o por los golpes, no lo sabía.

Jane no quiso pensar que aspecto debía de tener ahora. Asintió, y ambos echaron a correr hacia la puerta.

¿Qué querrían los piratas? Se preguntó. No recordaba que hubieran salido antes de Nunca Jamás –no en los cuentos de su madre, al menos- Aunque, a decir verdad, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en esa isla desde que los niños Darling habían estado allí.

Pero ¿qué podría haber en su casa que llamara el interés de esas personas? Más importante aún ¿cómo habían descubierto que Peter estaba allí?

Ya casi llegaban a la salida… Cuando otra porción del techo se abrió unos pasos por delante de donde se encontraban. Los fragmentos que cayeron al suelo ardían en llamas, y estas no tardaron en propagarse en torno a ellos, consumiendo la puerta y cerrándoles el paso.

-Jane…-Alfred señaló el techo con el brazo bueno, y la chica levantó la cabeza.

Estaba ennegrecido, y el fuego ya había consumido toda la parte de arriba.

-¡Al jardín, rápido!- chilló la rubia.

Dieron vuelta en redondo, y echaron a correr hacia la puerta de atrás- Fugazmente, vio como los piratas que Campanita había derribado habían desaparecido.

Era imposible que un incendio creciera tan rápido. No uno normal, al menos. No sin combustible. Y sin embargo, las llamas lamían su casa a una velocidad sorprendente. El humo se coló a través de los agujeros del techo, mezclándose con el que había en el piso de abajo, y los dos chicos comenzaron a toser.

Jane maldijo a Luke, porque si el pirata no hubiera tratado de estrangularla, ahora tendría menos problemas en respirar. El poco aire que lograba conservar en sus pulmones ardía en su garganta, como si el fuego estuviera dentro de ella, y no alrededor.

-El jardín… Está cercado- jadeó, cuando los dos cruzaban la humeante pero aún intacta cocina hasta el lavadero.

-Saltaremos- replicó el rubio, empujándola para que se apresurara.

-No puedes con ese brazo- protestó, haciendo eco de las palabras del hada.

-¿Jane?- tosió él, deteniéndose de golpe, y haciendo que ella frunciera el seño.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate- masculló, para luego añadir, menos bruscamente- Ya pensaremos en algo.

Salieron al patio. La lluvia los empapó al instante, calándolos hasta los huesos, pero no parecía afectar al incendio del que acababan de salir.

Jane evitó ver, siquiera de reojo, aquello que trataba de negar mientras no se encontraran en un lugar seguro: El hecho de que su pequeño Nunca Jamás, la casa que había trabajado tanto para poder conservar, pronto no sería más que cenizas.

-Tú primero- indicó él, y, no sin reservas, Jane comenzó a escalar, con Campanita siguiéndola en el aire. Con esfuerzo, Alfred intentó levantar ambos brazos para subir por la cerca. Luego de unos centímetros, cayó al suelo, pálido como el papel y respirando con irregularidad.

Ambas intercambiaron una mirada, y la joven saltó, acercándose al rubio convaleciente.

-Veo que estás lleno de brillantes ideas- bromeó, arrodillándose a su lado.

-He tenido mejores- se quejó él, sonriendo irónicamente. Hizo una mueca al levantarse, palideciendo más todavía.

Al levantar la vista, Jane distinguió la recortada silueta del barco pirata, navegando por los aires en su dirección.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Alfred.

-Piensa en cosas felices- replicó ella. El ex-niño eterno la miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué piense qué? ¿Cómo demonios va eso…?- su frase fue cortada a la mitad cuando ambos se despegaron del suelo. Un ligero rastro de pánico se asomó en su rostro, si bien no parecía tan sorprendido- Esto no puede estar pasando…

-Créeme, es real- Acostumbrada ya a la sensación, la chica pataleó hacia arriba, elevándose varios metros hasta pasar la cerca cubierta de enredadera.

Ignorando cualquier principio de la lógica, Alfred la siguió- Jane supuso que, estando los dos perseguidos por piratas del cielo, no le habría importado que un conejo mutante gigante con cabeza de unicornio cayera en medio del jardín y se los llevara a los dos hasta su madriguera.

Aunque a ella no se le pasó que evitaba mirar hacia abajo a toda costa, y en cualquier otra ocasión, donde su vida no peligrara, se habría reído.

_Peter Pan asustado de volar._

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó, alcanzándola.

-No lo…-Un silbido cortó sus palabras, y ambos se separaron justo a tiempo, antes de que una inmensa bala de cañón pasara por el espacio que habían dejado. Golpes, estrangulamiento, fuego y cañones…

A los piratas no parecía importarles mucho si no vivían para hablar con su capitán.

-¡Conozco un sitio!- gritó el hada, indicándole que la siguieran. No tenían idea de que podría llamar alguien tan pequeño "refugio" pero, con el barco peligrosamente cerca, y luego de esquivar otro disparo del cañón, los dos aceptaron que era mejor que nada, y siguieron a la rubia.

Volar le produjo una extraña sensación de consuelo. La calmó al instante, como si todo lo que dejaba detrás no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Sin embargo, tuvieron que acelerar, porque otro disparo pasó zumbando justo por encima de sus cabezas, cortando la lluvia como un cuchillo. Escuchó gritos bajo sus pies, y tuvo un escalofrío.

-Tu escondite tendrá que esperar- indicó el chico, tirando de Jane hacia la izquierda, y los tres se escondieron entre las hojas de un árbol, a la espera de que el barco se fuera.

Esperó que la lluvia los despistara, que la tormenta, la helada tormenta que los hacía titiritar, durara varias horas, y jamás pudieran verlos. Estaba agotada, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y la adrenalina corría por sus venas a tal propulsión que le hacía difícil quedarse quieta.

Sólo quería que los hombres se alejaran.

-Ya vienen- susurró Alfred, cuando las farolas a su alrededor oscurecieron ante la sombra del barco.

-Quietos- siseó Campanita, que observaba la ciudad escondida detrás de una hoja. Aunque no hacía falta. Jane no podía respirar, no podía moverse, sus ojos estaban clavados en aquella sombra enorme, que pasaba lenta, muy lentamente por encima de ellos.

_Vete, vete, vete…_

Los piratas dispararon otra vez, pero esta vez la bala iba direccionada varios kilómetros en sentido contrario. Luego, otra bala cayó un poco más a la derecha.

Jamás habían podido verlos, sólo habían estado disparando a ciegas.

Pero habían estado horriblemente cerca.

¡Cerca! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Cómo podía ignorar algo tan obvio? ¡Estaban destruyendo la ciudad! Su ciudad, atacada por la guerra, ahora encima tendría que aguantar los cañonazos que_ ella_ misma les había enviado, si bien no hubiera sido intencionalmente. Se sintió dividida entre dos posibilidades, aunque sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer:

Si se entregaban, los matarían, y Nunca Jamás moriría.

Si no lo hacían, gran parte de Londres desaparecería.

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a cambiar el lugar donde había crecido por un país en decadencia? Todas las personas que murieran esa noche lo harían por su culpa. Se dio la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando. No había manera de revertir el daño. Sintió la culpa alojarse en su estómago como si hubiera tragado una de las balas del barco pirata, bajo los ruidos ahogados del metal impactando contra las casas, los edificios, las farolas, contra todas las cosas a su alcance. Se tapó los oídos con las manos, respirando entrecortadamente, no precisamente debido al dolor en su cuello. De nada sirvió, podía escuchar todo con escalofriante claridad.

Los gritos eran insoportables, hacían eco en su cabeza, incluso minutos después de que habían cesado. Podía ver los reflejos de las llamas detrás de sus párpados cerrados, podía oler el humo mezclado con el olor de la lluvia.

¿O no se habían detenido realmente? ¿Y si seguían allí? Sonaban demasiado reales, llegaban incluso por encima del zumbido en sus oídos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado en ese instante. El ataque no había cesado. Jamás lo haría.

-Jane, ya se fue el barco- Alfred sujetó una de sus muñecas, apartándola con más fuerza de la debida, ya que parecían pegadas al rostro de la chica como una tenaza de hierro.

-¿Q-que?- murmuró, bajando la otra mano también.

-Mira- señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza, pero ella negó frenéticamente, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de levantar los brazos otra vez, el chico la sujetó del hombro y le dio la vuelta. Sintiendo que estaba actuando como una tonta, Jane lentamente abrió los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo peor.

Pero no podía ver nada. La lluvia había aumentado tanto que la ciudad quedaba reducida a pequeños borrones de colores en la negrura, pequeños puntitos amarillos que bien podían deberse a las luces encendidas y no a llamas o destrucción.

Y el barco había desaparecido.

-Es mejor si seguimos adelante- Sintió un apretón en su hombro. La voz del muchacho sonaba un tanto apagada, y puede que incómoda, como si no supiera que más decir.

-Tiene razón, Jane- indicó el hada con cautela, apartándole una hoja del cabello. Campanita la miraba fijamente cuando salió a la lluvia, indicándole con la cabeza el camino hacia el escondite.

Ella asintió. De nada servía mirar atrás, no cuando aún quedaba la posibilidad de que volvieran por ellos, no cuando tenían que moverse y escapar. No cuando lo único que vería al voltearse era oscuridad.

-Sí, vamos.

Y sin más, los tres dejaron atrás la destruida mansión Darling, oculta bajo el encanto del agua. Siempre que lloviera, Jane podía fingir que, una vez dejara de hacerlo, su casa volvería a estar allí.

**…**

Campanita los llevó hasta una casa vieja y abandonada. Jane no podía distinguir donde era –de hecho, le sorprendía que la rubia pudiera ver algo con semejante tormenta- pero, por la puerta tapiada que ella y el muchacho tuvieron que desprender, y porque, a pesar del ruido que hicieron, no llamaron la atención de nadie, dedujo que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, desierta desde hace unos años.

Entraron a toda prisa, y la chica se dio la vuelta para cubrir la entrada otra vez, de manera que el agua no se colara a través de esta. Dentro no hacía menos frío que afuera –más incluso, como si las paredes hubieran acumulado las heladas temperaturas de varios inviernos- pero el lugar, a excepción de una que otra gotera, estaba seco, y eso era lo más que podían pedir de momento.

Contempló las selladas ventanas, y las gotitas que se colaban a través de las tablas de madera. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había sido consciente de la hora, pero debían de faltar un par de horas para el anochecer, y otra más para el toque de queda a las nueve. Podían esperar un rato, estar seguros de que los piratas habían abandonado la ciudad, y luego volver.

_¿Volver a donde?_ pensó con amargura _¿Cómo le explicaría a su tío lo que acababa de ocurrir?_

¡Su tío! ¡Tenía que decirle lo de los piratas! Si la historia era cierta, si él en verdad había viajado a Nunca Jamás, tendría que creerle.

Tuvo un escalofrío, y el pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Y si trataban de hacerle daño? No, eso era imposible, ella no era tan importante. Ellos querían a Peter Pan, no a ella. El tío John estaría bien. Destrozado, si, e increíblemente preocupado por ella si no volvía antes de que él regresara del trabajo, pero…

-Jane, algo le pasa a Peter- salió de sus pensamientos de golpe, sintiendo como alguien tiraba débilmente de la manga de su camisa. Por la preocupación en el rostro de Campanita, tenía que tratarse de algo serio.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, sólo vio al muchacho sentado contra la pared, durmiendo.

Quizás el hada exageraba.

-¿Alfred?-Caminó hacia él, se arrodilló a su lado y lo sacudió del hombro. Titiritaba. Su temperatura no había hecho sino bajar, y pensó que tendría que buscar algo con lo que cubrirlo antes de que enfermara, pero eso no le preocupó tanto como el hecho de que no le respondiera- ¿Alfred?

Él abrió los ojos pesadamente, parpadeando para apartarse el aturdimiento, y finalmente, la miró a ella, confundido. Uno de sus ojos, el derecho, estaba hinchado, producto del golpe de Seaweed, y no dudó que fuera a salirle un moretón en un par de horas. Ya su mejilla izquierda estaba poniéndose morada.

-¿Me quedé dormido?- balbuceó.

-Así parece, pero no por mucho tiempo- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?

Alfred miró despectivamente su brazo izquierdo, como si lo despreciara por estar roto, e intentó moverlo de cualquier manera, lo que concluyó en un gruñido de dolor y una mueca.

-Ok, mala idea.

-¿Eso responde tu pregunta? –siseó, aunque no sonaba tan cortante como las otras veces. Cerró los ojos otra vez, recostando la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa que te moleste?

-Hace frío.

Bueno, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese aspecto, excepto rezar porque los últimos habitantes de la casa hubieran dejado alguna manta, sábana o lo que fuera antes de marcharse.

-¿Algo menos obvio?- siguió insistiendo.

-Hablas demasiado.

La muchacha bufó, y posó la mirada en las habitaciones vacías, pensativa.

-Voy a buscar algo con lo que vendarte el brazo- indicó, y él apenas asintió, ignorándola de cualquier otra manera. Estaba quedándose dormido de nuevo. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no podía dejar que lo hiciera.

Sacudió su hombro otra vez, y él la miró, enojado- Aunque un tanto grogui.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te das cuenta que es muy temprano para que tengas sueño?

-¿Y?

-No es normal, Alfred.

-Nada de lo que me ha pasado en las últimas horas cuenta como _"normal",_ Jane- replicó él, imitando su tono de voz- Por alguna razón terminé en una casa de locos donde un montón de tipos intentaron matarme, entre los que por cierto estaba mi mejor amigo ¡Y escapé volando de un ataque pirata con una pulga con alas!

No sonaba incrédulo, ni asustado, en realidad, aunque quizás se debiera al shock. Sólo parecía cansado, y deseoso de que lo dejaran en paz para poder irse a dormir.

-Hada- replicó Campanita, ofendida- Soy un hada, no una pulga, y me llamo Campanita.

-¡Y habla!- concluyó, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared.

-El problema, en realidad, es conseguir que se calle- indicó Jane, para luego añadir en tono represivo- y deja de golpearte, ya tendrás suficientes cardenales en unas horas como para añadirle una contusión.

El muchacho gruñó, molesto, volvió a cerrar los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Quiénes eran los que nos atacaron?

-Piratas- explicó Jane simplemente.

-Esos no eran piratas normales- apuntó el chico, bajando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Tienes razón, no lo eran, y tampoco buscan tesoros normales como los demás.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

-Es… Complicado- vaciló. Prefería decírselo en un momento en que estuviera completamente consciente, y no ahora que probablemente lo olvidaría.

En efecto, el muchacho no insistió, sino que se acomodó más en la pared, en un intento de conciliar el sueño.

-Esto es increíble.

-No sólo por eso quiere decir que no es cierto, Peter- apuntó la rubia. El aludido frunció el seño sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Larga historia- Jane se puso en pie- Voy a revisar la casa entonces- miró al hada- asegúrate de que permanezca despierto bajo cualquier costo.

La rubia sonrió con malicia.

-Encantada.

Alfred/Peter puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial, pon a la pulga…

-Hada- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que sea. Ponla en mi contra, eso mejora las cosas.

-Llamándola _"pulga"_ no conseguirás que esté a tu favor, tampoco, cariño- suspiró, indicándole al hada que se acercara- Sólo vigílalo, -repitió en voz baja- creo que se golpeó la cabeza o algo.

Campanita asintió, ligeramente compungida, lo que extraño a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada- se apresuró a responder el hada, aunque parecía bastante alterada.

-Campanita…- insistió, enarcando las cejas. La aludida suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es sólo que… -Señaló al muchacho semi-dormido con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco- Es un fastidio crecido. Me gustaba más cuando tenía diez años menos.

Jane no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido ese día, de lo asustada que estaba y la preocupación que la envolvía, la sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para la confusión del hada, y su mandíbula tembló por la risa contenida.

-¿De qué te ríes?- quiso saber la rubia, enarcando una ceja.

-Lo siento, Campanita, pero eso es tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, casi escupiendo las palabras.

La risa le hizo cosquillas en la garganta, y se preguntó ligeramente si estaba teniendo un ataque de histeria. De cualquier manera, mantuvo lo más serio que pudo el semblante, y se agachó más todavía para susurrar, de modo que sólo Campanita pudiera oírla.

- Querías a Peter Pan, y allí lo tienes. No especificaste bajo qué condiciones.


	9. No hay escape de la realidad

__**¡Yay, capítulo 8! ****Para los que se preguntan porque ahora esta historia aparece en la sección de la película -o, por el contrario, los nuevos lectores, que se encontraron con esto de la noche a la mañana- me gustó que aquí si podía poner a Jane (la hija de Wendy) como uno de los personajes principales- Aunque, a decir verdad, creo que volveré a dejarla en la sección del libro pronto.**

**En fin, el capítulo está basado en la canción _Bohemian Rhapsody _-la primera parte, al menos. Es uno de los más largos que he escrito para esta historia, y espero les guste :)**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Buenos o malos, quiero escuchar sus opiniones :)**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo VIII:<strong>_

_**No hay escape de la realidad:**_

"_Mama, didn't mean to make you cry._

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on; carry on as if nothing really matters"_

"_Mamá, no quise hacerte llorar._

_Si no estoy de vuelta de nuevo mañana a esta hora, _

_Sigue adelante, sigue adelante como si nada importase realmente."_

**Fragmento de la canción **_**Bohemian Rhapsody**_** (Rapsodia Bohemia), por Queen.**

Por el aspecto de la casa, debía de ser incluso más antigua que la suya. El vestíbulo, más que eso, era un estrecho pasillo, tapizado con una alfombra fina, desteñida y llena de agujeros, y repleto de puertas con intrincados decorados. La casa tenía un solo piso, hasta donde podía ver.

Jane dejó atrás la frustración de la rubia, y las quejas del muchacho cada vez que la primera lo sacaba de su estupor, y se adentró más en el largo túnel, observando las habitaciones a través de las puertas, la mayoría entreabiertas.

La primera daba a lo que, se imaginó, había sido el ropero. Un sitio pequeño, donde apenas y entraba una persona, con una larga barra de madera que cruzaba la parte alta de la pared.

Suspiró. Estaba vacío. Si quería encontrar algo con lo que abrigarse mientras esperaban, tendría que seguir adelante.

En la puerta que siguió, se encontró con una habitación grande, de piso de madera desnuda y una chimenea empotrada a su derecha. Al fondo, frente a ella, había un ventanal amplio y mugriento, por el que apenas distinguía la lluvia, pero donde si podía escucharla con claridad, cayendo con tanta fuerza que parecía capaz de romper el cristal.

-¡Déjame dormir!

-No cuentes con eso, Peter.

-Alfred. Por enésima vez, pulga con alas, mi nombre es AL-FRED.

-Te llamaré por ese nombre de anciano el día que dejes de decirme pulga.

-Eso puede tardar…

Jane puso los ojos en blanco. Bueno, al menos, no podía negar que Campanita hacía un buen trabajo en mantenerlo despierto. Se preguntó fugazmente si los dos actuarían de la misma manera cuando Alfred era Peter Pan, y vivía con los niños perdidos en Nunca Jamás.

A decir verdad, no dudaba que así fuera.

Escuchó un trueno. La luz iluminó la sala por una fracción de segundo. A excepción de una que otra cucaracha correteando por el suelo para ir a esconderse en las sombras, el lugar estaba igual de vacío que el ropero.

Sin embargo, gracias al repentino golpe de luz, se percató de algo en lo que no se había fijado a primera vista. A su izquierda, justo al fondo, había una escalera con balaustrada tallada, indicando que había estado equivocada al creer que se trataba de una casa de un solo piso.

El enorme monumento en forma de caracol hablaba de opulencia perdida hace tiempo, recortado contra la pared llena de espacios en blanco, donde debían de haber colgado los cuadros de la familia que una vez habitó allí. No estaba segura si era una buena idea acercarse- después de todo, quien sabía en qué estado estuvieran los escalones- pero, al pensarlo mejor, se dijo que valía la pena el intento.

Después de todo, era probable que los cuartos estuvieran arriba, o un ático, mejor.

_La gente olvida muchas cosas en los áticos_, pensó.

Caminó hacia la escalera, guiándose por la empolvada y áspera pared, hasta encontrarse con el pasamano. No se fiaba mucho de él, sin embargo, así que decidió apoyarse en la pared contraria –que ofrecía más estabilidad- y colocó el pie con recelo en el primer peldaño.

La tabla crujió bajo su peso, pero parecía sólida. Intentó otra vez, recibiendo el mismo crujido en respuesta. Presionó un poco más los escalones por si acaso, y, dispuesta a llevar a cabo su resolución, comenzó a subir.

¡BUM!

Jane gritó y saltó hacia atrás, más por sorpresa que porque tenía que hacerlo. Estando tan oscuro como estaba, perdió el equilibrio debido al impacto, y se aferró tambaleante al barandal como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Jane? ¿Estás bien?- Quiso responder, pero una nube de polvo la cubrió por completo, haciéndola toser y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

Escuchó otro trueno, y gracias al golpe de luz pudo ver el recien abierto hueco en la escalera, unos peldaños más adelante. La madera crujió un poco más, y varios pedazos cayeron a acompañar a los otros. Abajo, sólo alcanzó a ver oscuridad.

-¡¿Jane?- preguntó Alfred otra vez, ahora más cerca.

_Maldito pirata_, pensó, furibunda, cuando su aún hinchada garganta se rehusó a tomar aire puro y siguió tosiendo ruidosamente. Sentía los ojos irritados y humedecidos, y ya poco tenía que ver con el polvo.

-Estoy…-consiguió croar antes de toser-…Bien…-tosió- Sólo…

Escuchó pasos apresurados, y una figura entró a trompicones en la sala, iluminada por la luz dorada de Campanita.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –preguntó el hada, mirando alrededor hasta dar con ella. Jane bajó los escalones que quedaban de un salto, y corrió a sostener al chico, que se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia abajo.

-La escalera es muy vieja, se rompió cuando intenté subir- explicó.

-¿Para qué intentaste subir? –preguntó él vagamente. Debía de estar empeorando, porque arrastraba las palabras y parecía estar teniendo problemas en enfocar la vista.

-Creí que podría haber algo arriba que nos fuera útil- masculló, ayudándolo a caminar hasta la pared, donde se apoyó para sentarse- Eres pesado ¿lo sabías?

-Al menos no tienes que cargarme por tres cuadras, bajo la lluvia- apostilló él, gruñendo cuando la muchacha tocó sin querer su brazo fracturado.

-Tenemos que buscar algo con lo que vendarte eso- repitió. Pensó en su camisa, pero, con el frío que hacía, sería solventar un problema causando otro.

-No es nada…

-Claro, sólo te lo cortamos cuando salgamos de aquí y listo.

Campanita miró otra vez en torno a la habitación, y se percató de la chimenea que Jane ya había visto.

-Jane… ¿Crees que funcione todavía? –preguntó.

Giró la cabeza, contemplando lo que el hada veía, pensativa.

-Bueno, no creo que la hayan sellado- concluyó.

-Podemos usar la madera de la escalera que rompiste- añadió Alfred satíricamente.

-¡Eso es…!- calló de golpe - Una buena idea, de hecho- admitió, poniéndose en pie, e haciéndole señas al hada para que la siguiera- Podríamos encender fuego para calentarnos, y entonces yo podría usar tu camisa para entablillarte el brazo…

-Admítelo, te mueres por quitarme la ropa.

-O podría amordazarte con ella, cualquiera de las dos opciones sirve- dijo lentamente, como si lo meditara. A sus espaldas, escuchó como el muchacho reía, y luego callaba de súbito, demasiado rápido para ser normal.

Tuvo la misma sensación que si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

-¿Qué te hace creer que todas las chicas están locas por ti? –preguntó, tratando de no sonar nerviosa, mientras desprendía pedazos de la escalera con Campanita como linterna.

_Habla, Alfred, di algo… _

-Porque es cierto- respondió él simplemente, y la pelirroja casi suspiró de alivio.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba?- insistió. No podía dejar que se distrajera lo suficiente como para dormirse- Porque yo no consigo ver nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- sonaba ligeramente ofendido, pero por su tono de voz, finalmente pudo decir que estaba bromeando- ¡Soy increíble! Dime una razón por la que no me amarían- Jane llevó los trozos hasta la chimenea acomodándolos mientras hablaba.

-Bueno, no tienes lo que se dice una maravillosa personalidad, y en cuanto al aspecto…- Hizo una pausa para encogerse de hombros- Sólo diré que he visto mejores.

Se dio la vuelta para buscar más madera, y vio como él enarcaba las cejas.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Tus amigos los piratas? ¿O el tipo del restaurante que se babea cuando te das la vuelta?- No sabía a quién se estaba refiriendo, pero no le gustaba el tono con que lo decía en absoluto.

-No fue _"mi mejor amigo"_ el que trató de estrangularme- musitó secamente, pero quiso que las palabras regresaran a su boca tan pronto las dijo. Era consciente de que era un tema delicado.

No se atrevió a romper el silencio que siguió, con todo y que sabía que tenía que sacarle conversación.

-Nunca fue la mejor persona del mundo- admitió el rubio quedamente, y Jane, incapaz de mirarlo, se volcó en su tarea- A decir verdad, siempre creí que era todo lo contrario, pero jamás esperé que terminara siendo… -suspiró- Bueno, ni siquiera sé que es del todo, sólo que intentó matarnos a los tres.

Tardó más de lo que era necesario en acomodar los últimos trozos de madera, a pesar de que sus manos se habían llenado de astillas, y restregarlas contra las tablas rotas y punzantes no estaba ayudando a la situación. En un arranque de inspiración, fue hasta la pared más cercana- la que estaba prudentemente alejada del muchacho- y arrancó varios pedazos de papel tapiz, tirándolos en la improvisada fogata. Suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, Alfred- murmuró, tomando aire y mirando en su dirección. Él la miró a los ojos sólo un momento, su expresión indescifrable, para luego cerrarlos y acomodarse en la pared a sus anchas.

-Apúrate con eso, hace un frío del demonio.

Jane sonrió, y no sólo porque estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Ya casi está, sólo necesito algunas piedras para encenderla- aseguró, aunque lo cierto era que no tenía idea de lo que decía. Ahora que se fijaba en ello, nunca había hecho una fogata en su vida, o encendido el fuego de la chimenea sin el atizador.

Sin embargo, había visto una vez a un dibujo animado que hacía una fogata con piedras y ramas, no podía ser _tan_ difícil.

A quién engañaba, el chico se congelaría.

-Ojalá tuviéramos un encendedor- murmuró.

-Toma- dijo Alfred, buscando algo en su bolsillo. Abrió la palma para mostrar un encendedor plateado. Sintiéndose con suerte por primera vez desde que se había levantado esa mañana, tomó el encendedor y lo probó varias veces, hasta que consiguió una llama decente.

-¿Por qué tienes una maquinita para hacer fuego, Peter? –preguntó el hada de espaldas a ella.

-Puede ser útil.

Jane imaginó que en Nunca Jamás no había cigarrillos.

-Ya está- anunció, viendo como la llamita crecía, y sintiendo como sus entumecidos miembros se calentaban casi al instante.

-Ya era hora- masculló él, acercándose a la chimenea. Se dejó caer en el suelo sin mucha ceremonia, de costado sobre el brazo que no estaba lastimado, y cerró los ojos, el alivio evidente en su rostro.

Conteniendo la risa, la pelirroja se puso en pie. Ignorando el hormigueo en sus piernas al hacerlo (debido, quizás, al cambio repentino de temperatura), se colocó entre él y el fuego, y se cruzó de brazos, recibiendo otro hormigueo en respuesta. Alfred entreabrió un ojo, buscando que era la sombra que se había interpuesto entre su tan anhelado calor y su forma desparramada en el suelo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? Muévete.

Entre un resoplido y un giro de los ojos, la chica dio un paso a la derecha.

-¿Mejor, Su Alteza?- se burló Jane.

Alfred se encogió de hombros- De hombro, en realidad.

-No está mal.

-Bien, ahora quítate la camisa.

-¿Qué?- El muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe- ¿Era en serio?

Jane enarcó una ceja.

-No esperarás que _yo _me la quite ¿o sí?

-Bueno…

-¡¿Qué?

-Nada -Sonrió hacia ella, con una de esas sonrisas que la hacía sentir incómoda, y se acostó boca arriba en el suelo- Tendrás que ayudarme, yo sólo tengo una mano.

Jane se preguntó seriamente que tan inhumano podría ser de su parte dejarle la fractura tranquila. Un poco de sufrimiento no sería una mala lección de humildad…

La sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios del chico, que cerró los ojos con fuerza, gruñendo de dolor. El poco color que había recuperado con el calor desapareció en un segundo de su rostro.

La pelirroja suspiró. No, ella era demasiado buena para eso.

-Campanita…

-¿Sí?- El hada, que observaba a su amigo con latente preocupación, levantó la cabeza hacia la muchacha.

-¿Podrías…?- Las palabras murieron en su boca, incapaz de terminar la pregunta. Bufó, puso los ojos en blanco, y trató otra vez- ¿Podrías…?

-¿Qué?

Volvió a resoplar, rezando porque la escasa iluminación evitara que vieran lo roja que se había puesto.

Podía pasar un día entero atendiendo a gente gritona, fastidiosa, mandona e insoportable. Podía aguantar todas las insinuaciones que sus dos años de camarera habían implicado- incluso las del idiota que tenía en frente, que, comparadas con muchas otras, parecían piropos de niño. Había trabajado unos meses como ayudante de enfermería en una escuela, por lo que los huesos rotos, la sangre o cualquier otra secreción que pudiera desprender el cuerpo humano la traían sin cuidado.

Pero no se tratara de quitarle la ropa a otra persona, y ella comenzaba a actuar como niña.

-Desabotónale la camisa, por favor, yo…- Ante la mirada burlona de Alfred, añadió- Iré a buscar madera con la que entablillarle el brazo.

Y sin más, volvió a la escalera- O a lo que quedaba de ella. Había desprendido gran parte de los escalones inferiores, y ahora un agujero enorme impedía el paso al piso de arriba.

-Deja, deja, yo puedo hacerlo- escuchó que él se quejaba, y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Buscó otro pedazo de madera del que pudiera sacar provecho, pero parecía que todos los fragmentos pequeños habían sido lanzados al fuego por ella misma.

_-Jane…_

La chica se paralizó, y se dio la vuelta, asustada.

-¿S-si?- Alfred giró la cabeza hacia ella. Campanita hizo lo mismo, igual de confundida que el rubio ante el pánico que su rostro mostraba.

-¿Pasa algo, Jane?- preguntó él enarcando una ceja.

-Escuché que alguien decía mi nombre- murmuró, palideciendo.

-Acabo de hacerlo.

-Antes- replicó ella, negando con la cabeza-¿Fuiste tú también?

-No, nadie ha dicho nada.

_-Jane…_

-¿Lo oyen?- preguntó, apoyándose en la pared para mantener el equilibrio. La habitación parecía tener un latido propio. Estaba viva, y su estrepitoso palpitar le retumbaba en los oídos de la manera que aquella voz no podía.

La voz. Le era conocida, pero…

-Yo no escucho nada- dijo el hada, mirando alrededor como si así pudiera entender que era de lo que ella hablaba.

_-Jane…_

-¿No la escuchan?- Sonaba como un susurro, como si viniera del mismo viento. Débil, muy débil, y sin embargo, podía oírla con completa claridad.

Aparentemente, era la única.

-_Jane, ¿No lo recuerdas?- _Las paredes comenzaron a girar a toda prisa, como un huracán de colores cálidos y fríos, como si el fuego hubiera salido de sus límites para abarcar toda la habitación en un aro en movimiento.

El ruido del viento cortante le oprimió los oídos. Gritó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y tuvo la sensación de que el fuego se la tragaría, de que ardería en llamas, y el huracán violento que había desatado aquella voz susurrante se la llevaría consigo en un siclo de vueltas interminables. El pánico se coló en su sangre, frío, paralizante, y se alojó en su corazón en dolorosas punzadas que aumentaron más y más hasta que de lo único de lo que fue consciente fue de la insufrible agonía.

Y de repente, se detuvo.

Abrió los ojos, aún respirando con dificultad, y comprobó que, en efecto, el torbellino había desaparecido.

Pero ya no se encontraba en la misma habitación.

No, _sí _era la misma habitación, pero había cambiado. Las desteñidas paredes ahora brillaban con un dorado papel tapiz de estampado floral. La madera del suelo estaba limpia y pulida, y al mirar a su derecha, vio que la escalera estaba completa. Cuadros de paisajes montañosos y campestres colgaban en las paredes.

La chimenea estaba encendida todavía, pero ahora era una brillante chimenea de mármol, con un espejo encima de la repisa, y un hermoso jarrón chino repleto de flores.

Esa habitación estaba amueblada. Había varias butacas, una mesita para café y, al retroceder, un escritorio le impidió el paso. Sobre él, había un candelabro encendido.

Pero el inmobiliario no fue lo que hizo que diera un violento paso hacia atrás.

Había más personas en ese lugar, y no se trataba de sus compañeros. En la alfombra frente a la chimenea, un niño pequeño se mecía en su caballito de madera, bajo la vista de halcón de una mujer joven y de rostro melancólico, que estaba sentada en la butaca más cercana al fuego, tejiendo.

Temió que la vieran, y quiso esconderse, pero justo en ese momento el niño habló, y Jane se vio pegada al suelo.

-Mamá, ¿Cuándo llegará papá?

-No lo sé, cariño- dijo la mujer, negando con la cabeza- Con la nevada, puede que se tarde un poco.

El niño levantó la cabeza hacia la ventana, pasando de largo a Jane como si no la viera, o como si no le extrañara en absoluto que una completa extraña estuviera en su casa. La chica hizo lo mismo, contemplando, asombrada, como nevaba copiosamente meses antes del invierno.

Aunque estaba comenzando a sospechar que en ese lugar no era mayo.

-¿Vendrá a cenar? –insistió, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Vio como la madre del niño sonreía, aunque el resto de su rostro parecía negarse a una emoción tan falsa como aquella que pretendía.

-Sí, estoy segura que sí- Una sonrisa radiante iluminó el rostro del pequeño.

-¡Bien! ¡Le enseñaré el dibujo que hice! Nana me ayudó a hacerlo ¡Lo pinté de colores!

-Le va a encantar, cariño- Los ojos de la mujer brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, el pequeño, ajeno a todo eso, siguió jugando inocentemente con su caballito.

Jane no conseguía comprender como había llegado hasta allí, o por qué las personas en esa habitación no prestaban la menor atención a su repentina presencia, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que la gente apareciera de la nada en medio de la sala de estar de su casa. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber experimentado antes algo parecido, y una parte lejana de su subconsciente, una que no conseguía identificar, le dijo que ese niño pequeño de espeso cabello rubio y esa mujer de ondulado cabello castaño, simplemente, no podían verla.

-Mamá... -comenzó el niño, vacilante. Su madre levantó la cabeza de las medias que tejía, sorprendida y preocupada por el súbito cambio de tono.

-¿Qué pasa, mi vida?

Había dejado de jugar, y sus alegres ojos estaban ocultos por su cabello. El fuego de la chimenea proyectaba una sombra en su rostro redondeado, una sombra que nunca debió de estar allí.

- Papi no vendrá ¿Verdad? -Su voz se quebró al final de la frase, en un sollozo que rompió el corazón de la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- La voz de la mujer también temblaba, pero se debía más a la incomodidad que al llanto.

-Papá nunca se tarda tanto.

-Va a venir, cariño -Dijo ella terminantemente, casi como un regaño, como si él hubiera dicho una grosería.

-Dijiste lo mismo ayer, mamá, y el día anterior- levantó la cabeza, sus ojos enrojecidos y vidriosos, casi tanto como los de su madre- ¿Se olvidó de nosotros, mami? ¿Ya no nos quiere, por eso no vuelve?

-No digas esas cosas- replicó, haciendo señas al niño para que se acercara. Lo sentó en su regazo, y lo abrazó con fuerza- Tu papá nos quiere mucho, jamás se olvidaría de nosotros.

-¿Por qué no viene, mami?

-No es su culpa, cariño. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, y nosotros tampoco- Ahora los dos estaban llorando. La joven quiso irse, dejar de espiar esa vida ajena que no le incumbía, esa fracción de tiempo y espacio desconocida que no le pertenecía, y que no tenía ningún derecho a ver. Pero no sabía cómo regresar

¿Cómo podía volver, si no se había movido en ningún momento?

Escuchó un ruido, y dirigió su mirada a la puerta, donde una joven en delantal y zapatillas, peinada con una larga trenza, entraba tímidamente.

-Mi señora, el almuerzo está listo- anunció con la cabeza baja, haciendo una tímida reverencia.

-Gracias, Rebecca, iremos en un momento.

La criada hizo otra reverencia, y se marchó sin decir palabra, con cuidado de no darle la espalda a su señora. La mujer le dio un tierno apretón al pequeño en sus brazos, sentándolo erguido otra vez.

-Vamos, cariño, es la hora de comer.

Él asintió, sonriendo, y bajó de su asiento.

-Te quiero, mamá- dijo, como si fuera necesidad. Ella sonrió también, limpiándose las lágrimas con la palma de la mano.

-Y yo a ti mi vida. Por siempre.

Acarició su cabello distraídamente, y sus zapatillas hicieron un ruido seco en el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos. Entonces, Jane se dio cuenta de algo por vez primera. Tenía tiempo allí, pero era tan débil que había pasado inadvertido. Un zumbido que parecía no venir de ningún lado, y aumentó bruscamente cuando madre e hijo llegaron a la puerta. El niño se dio la vuelta, y sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en su dirección. No tuvo duda, en ese momento, de que la estaba viendo a ella.

-¿Aun no lo recuerdas? ¿Quieres que lo hagamos otra vez? -preguntó amablemente.

Jane no supo qué decir, pero su expresión consternada le dio al niño la respuesta que quería.

-¿Sigues confundida, Jane?

-Has silencio, mi vida- ordenó la mujer aprensivamente, tirando de su brazo para que siguiera andando.

-Podemos hacerlo otra vez- siguió, sin moverse ni dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

-Andrew, ya es suficiente.

-¿Los conozco? -preguntó la pelirroja, dando un paso al frente. Incluso a ella le sorprendió que se hubiera atrevido a hablar. La mujer pareció congelarse. Soltó la mano de Andrew, y se dio la vuelta.

Su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción, pero había compasión en su mirada.

-¿Conocernos? Jane, somos tu pasado.

Un gancho la sujetó por la cintura, jalándola hacia atrás. Giró en redondo, pero no había nada, a pesar de que la fuerza que la apresaba ya la había hecho retroceder varios pasos. Andrew y su madre habían desaparecido, la habitación comenzó a girar otra vez, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, cayó en aquel huracán vertiginoso y fragmentado, repleto de fuego y de hielo, y aquella agonizante presión se alojó en su pecho como una roca ardiente.

Para cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más tiempo y se desmayaría, el dolor ya se había ido. El mundo volvía a estar quieto, y su descontrolado latido fue el único sonido en toda la habitación.

- ¡Jane! ¡Jane! –gritó una voz, haciéndose oír sobre el golpeteo. Sintió una presión en su hombro, y el contacto del suelo con su espalda.

Abrió los ojos, y casi le da un infarto al ver un diminuto rostro a milímetros del suyo.

-¡Campanita!- exclamó, sentándose, retrocediendo y golpeándose con la pared, todo casi al mismo tiempo.

Estaba de vuelta, aunque no sabía precisamente de donde venía o a donde había regresado. La única explicación lógica que se le ocurrió fue que había ido a una versión diferente del mismo espacio.

El hada enarcó una ceja, consternada.

-¿Qué?

-No hace… Falta… Que te acerques… Tanto…-jadeó, su ritmo cardiaco volviendo lentamente a la normalidad.

Aunque, en realidad, no podía culpar al hada enteramente de eso.

-Lo siento, pero estábamos preocupados por ti. Gritaste algo sobre una voz, y luego te quedaste completamente quieta. No respondías cuando te llamábamos, incluso te hice volar, y nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?- preguntó, sin ganas de saber cómo había concluido el vuelo catatónico.

Si bien ya tenía una muy buena teoría de cómo había terminado en el suelo.

-Unos pocos minutos, pero creímos que ibas a desmayarte de nuevo- No se había dado cuenta de que Alfred estaba a su izquierda, en cuclillas. Entonces, comprendió que la voz que la había llamado al volver había sido la suya.

-Yo… -¿Debía decirles? No tenía idea de lo que había visto, no podía creer que fuera real ¿Cómo iban a creerle ellos?

Por otro lado, no podía creer tampoco que todo hubiera ocurrido en menos de cinco minutos.

-Estoy muy cansada- dijo al final.

Alfred la miró fijamente con expresión indescifrable.

-Entiendo- dijo, y, por su tono de voz, supo que no lo estaba engañando.

-Bueno, no es para menos- opinó Campanita, encogiéndose de hombros- No hemos tenido un día fácil, y tú estabas enferma.

-Estoy bien, no es para tanto- se apresuró a añadir, incómoda ante el exceso de atención.

-Entáblame el brazo para que podamos salir de aquí de una vez- apuntó el chico, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano que aún podía utilizar para que se levantara también- No me gusta para nada este lugar.

No pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

-Por cierto- dijo, señalando hacia la escalera rota- ¿Conseguiste la madera que buscab…?- Calló, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?- Jane siguió la dirección de su mirada, y la estupefacción y el pánico la dejaron demasiado asustada para emitir sonido alguno.

No había ningún agujero en la escalera.


	10. El mundo de los espejos rotos

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 9, espero les guste. Y sí, he vuelto a la sección del libro.**

**En este cap. no aparece solamente el POV de Jane, sino que, además de la historia principal, quise mostrarles un poco de otro hecho que tendrá importancia más adelante. **

**Quizás hay demasiados OC en esta historia, pero hago lo que puedo por apegarme al cuento original como antecedente... ¡Incluso busqué sobre el Capitán Garfio en Wikipedia! **

**Aunque en fin, sé que eso no les interesa. Los dejo para que lean :)**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo IX:<strong>_

_**El mundo de los espejos rotos:**_

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Alfred, sin apartar los ojos del imposible frente a ellos.

Jane no se tomó la molestia de asentir. Una cosa eran los piratas, las hadas, los barcos que navegaban con el cielo como mar y los niños inmortales...

Pero ninguna historia decía nada acerca de visiones realistas o escaleras que se reconstruían solas. Los fantasmas fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, y su contenido se derramó por el suelo, deslizándose a toda velocidad por la habitación en un intento desesperado por escapar.

-¡Esperen!- exclamó Campanita con urgencia, cerrándoles el paso cuando ya casi llegaban a la puerta- No podemos salir todavía, sigue lloviendo.

-Esto es Londres, pulga, nos vale madre la lluvia- masculló el chico, buscando un desvío, sólo para ser frenado otra vez.

-No sean tan cobardes, es sólo una escalera.

-¡Una escalera que hace dos segundos estaba en ruinas!- replicó Jane, exasperada- Las cosas no se arreglan solas, y menos así de rápido.

-¿Y? ¡Ahora podemos subir! Debe de haber algo útil arriba...

-Lo único que conseguiremos es matarnos- cortó el muchacho.

-Si salimos, nos encontraran los piratas, y créanme, ellos harán mucho más que pegar unos cuantos escalones.

-Los piratas ya se fueron- replicó Jane, y se le vino el alma a los pies cuando el hada negó con la cabeza, sombría- ¿No se han ido?

-Rastrean a los niños ¿Lo recuerdas? Pueden sentir tú presencia, incluso en este mundo.

-Pero Jane no es una niña...

-Aparentemente, si- explicó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

No, no era una niña, pero conservaba la energía de uno. Eso había dicho Campanita ¿No? La inocencia que los niños conservan hasta la madurez… Figurativamente hablando.

Y no sólo ella estaba en peligro. Ni el hada, ni Peter Pan, pertenecían a su mundo, así que eran igual de rastreables.

-Mientras siga lloviendo, y puedan volar sin ser vistos, seguirán buscándonos.

-Pero si nos quedamos quietos, no tardaran en dar con este sitio.

-Alfred tiene razón, sería mejor mantenernos en movimiento, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo aquí- apuntó ella, y el hada volvió a negar.

-Hay algo en este lugar que nos protege, como un escudo. Funciona de las dos maneras: Sé que están en algún sitio de la ciudad, lo siento, pero no puedo dar con ellos.

Lo mismo que ocurría con Alfred, pensó Jane, sólo que ahora podían usarlo para su beneficio.

-Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí - concluyó la rubia- Hasta que cese la lluvia.

Alfred, a su lado, bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esto es genial, ¡Si no nos mata la casa, lo harán un montón de piratas!

-Bueno, -comentó Jane, pensativa- Si te pones a ver, la casa no ha tratado de matarnos todavía, sólo se reparó sola. Es más seguridad de la que podremos conseguir si salimos.

El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar, pero, en lugar de la replica que Jane había estado esperando, miró al hada.

-¿Estás segura de que no pueden encontrarnos?

-Por supuesto- afirmó Campanita. Alfred asintió, y fue a sentarse en uno de los peldaños de la infame escalera.

-Bien, nos quedaremos en la casa de locos, entonces- sentenció, con un tono que dio a entender a la muchacha que el chico tomaba su palabra como la decisión final.

Aunque se dijo que sería muy inmaduro, por no mencionar cruel, decirle que no le diera tanta importancia a su opinión.

Y hablando de crueldad…

-¿Ya terminaste de desabotonarte la camisa? –preguntó. El muchacho la miró, confundido.

-¿Qué? -Jane señaló su ropa, recordándole- Ah eso, lo olvidé cuando… -No terminó la frase, pero ella comprendió a que se refería- En fin, toma- Se soltó los últimos tres botones con la mano derecha, e hizo una mueca cuando se pasó la prenda por los hombros y los brazos, tendiéndosela a la chica.

Jane, reprimiendo su recelo a los peldaños, subió hasta arrodillarse a un lado de él.

-Lo único que se me ocurre es sostener el hombro en su lugar, hasta que podamos llevarte a un médico- explicó ella, desgarrando la tela para poder utilizarla.

Alfred, ahora en franelilla, esbozó media sonrisa.

-Esa camisa era nueva, Jane, y costosa.

-Trabajas en el muelle. Al menos que sea robada, no creo que sea muy cara- replicó, sujetando su hombro hinchado y girando la tela en torno a este.

-Auch- Alfred se llevó la mano al corazón, en una exagerada pose de agonía- Eso dolió.

-No lo dudo- murmuró la chica, ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, de la misma manera que trataba de no fijarse mucho en los músculos marcados de su brazo, o los de su abdomen, que también eran visibles bajo la franelilla.

No, Jane no miraba nada de eso.

-En cualquier caso, tendrás que comprarme otra.

-Cállate, o no te vendo nada- dio otro giro a la tela, y el rubio gruñó por el dolor, su rostro en una mueca- Lo siento- se apresuró a decir, aunque sonreía.

Sin mirarlo, supo que el muchacho estaba sonriendo también.

-Se nota que lo estás disfrutando.

-¿Torturarte? No, para nada- ironizó.

-Eres malvada, Jane.

-No sé de que hablas, yo tengo la inocencia de una niña.

-Pero no las buenas intenciones- replicó él, desviando la vista al frente para que no lo viera hacer otra mueca. Miró a la chica de reojo- ¿Sabes? Mientras esperamos, podrías comenzar a explicarme qué demonios es lo que está pasando.

Ella suspiró.

-No me creerías- aseguró.

-¿Después de todo esto? Te creo si me dices que estamos siendo atacados por los enanos de Blancanieves.

_Cuento de hadas equivocado, pero estuviste cerca. _

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, no podía esperar que la siguiera ciegamente mientras los perseguían por razones que desconocía. Miró rápidamente al hada, en busca de apoyo, y las dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia- advirtió, amarrando el tosco vendaje con fuerza. El chico flexionó el brazo a modo de prueba, y se acomodó en el peldaño, reclinándose contra la pared.

-Te escucho.

Jane se sentó también, apoyada en la balaustrada. Tomó aire, y, con la vista clavada en las manos, dijo la primera frase que se le ocurrió a modo de comienzo.

-¿Has oído hablar de Peter Pan?

...

Seashore frunció el seño. Llevaba ya una hora paseando en círculos por su cabina, con demasiada energía acumulada para quedarse quieto un instante. Estaba nervioso, si, asustado, incluso, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Aún no tenían noticias de ellos. Seaweed, Bloodtooth y Nightfall eran los mejores piratas de la tripulación, por eso el capitán los había enviado a buscar a ese niño, Peter Pan, por eso, todos confiaban en que volverían con él y la chica, costara lo que costara.

Le daba igual si no volvían, no era por ellos que ese preocupaba. Quizás un poco por Bloodtooth, pero no era por él por el que pasaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro. No esperaba que tuviera ningún tipo de problema.

En realidad, no tenía idea de que esperaba. O de que quería, al fin y al cabo. Le traía sin cuidado lo que le ocurriera al idiota volador, ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero ella...

Sólo la había visto fugazmente, pero estaba seguro de que era ella. Claro, ella no lo sabía, y jamás lo sabría, si los planes de Garfio resultaban como él quería.

Jamás debió dejar que pasara. Debió de darse cuenta cuando aún podía detenerlo, debió de hacer algo, lo que fuera ¡Era tan obvio! ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

Gruñó, frustrado. Habían pasado diez años ya, diez tormentosos años en los que el chico no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera podido ser.

Diez años en los que no había envejecido ni un día, al igual que el resto de los habitantes de ese barco maldito.

Un golpeteo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Giró la cabeza, deteniéndose bruscamente, y vio como la persona que había tocado la puerta revelaba su identidad entrando en la habitación. Aunque ya sabía quién era.

No hacía falta ser un genio, ni tener ningún sexto sentido sobrenatural. Sólo había una persona en todo el barco que llamaría a la puerta antes de entrar.

-Hola, Seashore- Saludó Smith, y luego enarcó una ceja al ver al chico de pie- ¿No has hecho otra cosa desde que se fueron?

- ¿Volvieron?- replicó el muchacho, disimulando la voz, a pesar de que sentía el corazón en la garganta.

-No, todavía no- Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y la angustia volvió a formarle un nudo en el estómago, el hormigueo en sus piernas pidiéndole que retornara su caminata.

-¿Qué haces aquí, entonces? -Espetó, medio a la defensiva, y se cruzó de brazos.

-El capitán quiere verte. Cuanto antes.

Bueno, eso era una novedad. No una muy buena, en realidad, pero si un interesante cambio en la rutina.

-¿Dijo para qué?- preguntó, sin muchas esperanzas.

Smith se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguna vez lo hace? Sólo dijo que te dieras prisa, si no querías que limpiaran la cubierta con esa cabellera tan rara tuya.

_Un hombre de palabras,_ pensó el chico, asintiendo, y se marchó detrás del viejo pirata.

Lo cierto era que el capitán le inspiraba algo de temor, un temor que iba más allá del debido respeto que su posición requería. Pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que ese miedo no llegó.

A veces, cuando su mente divagaba, se sorprendía a sí mismo preguntándose quién era. ¿Quiénes eran ellos, que vagaban por el mar, intocables por el tiempo y la enfermedad mortal, como rocas contra el río? Se imaginaba como un espejo, un reflejo de lo que fue, miles de pedazos separados que, sorprendentemente, aún mostraban imagen alguna.

Otras veces, se decía que pensaba demasiado en dilemas que nunca podría resolver, que era obsesivo, incluso deprimente, no encontrar otra cosa que hacer cuando se era inmortal.

Y casi siempre en esos casos, se respondía automáticamente, sin proponérselo, que no había mucho más que hacer para pasar esa agridulce eternidad a la que estaba destinado. Era un pirata del cielo, tripulante de un barco fantasma, anclado a un mar gris y a un cielo nublado y melancólico… Y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Podía desperdiciarlo en lo que se le viniera en gana.

Al salir a cubierta, agradeció que los demás se hubieran acostumbrado ya a su cabello, porque no le hacía mucha gracia que todo el mundo lo mirara al pasar como un espectáculo de circo. Ya ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

El azul, a diferencia de los otros colores, era poco común en esa parte del mundo, asociado siempre a brujas y hechiceros, y, si bien Seashore no era parte de "ese tipo de gente", le tomó tiempo que se dieran cuenta de que era tan corriente como los demás- O todo lo corriente que puedes ser en un país como ese- y que su cabello no era más que una extraña broma de la naturaleza.

Bajó las escaleras otra vez, y se detuvo frente a la puerta del capitán Garfio. Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió su columna al pensamiento del nombre, pero lo sacudió de su mente, tomó aire, y entró.

A pesar de que era de día, la habitación estaba tan oscura como si no hubiera ninguna luz afuera. Garfio mantenía las ventanas cerradas, las cortinas corridas, y no encendía ni una sola vela que le guiara en la oscuridad. La misma regla aplicaba para cualquier habitación a la que el capitán quisiera entrar, si es que querían conservar la vida y no ser comida de cocodrilo.

Pero tanto el peliazul como los demás se habían habituado ya a andar a ciegas en esa pequeña porción de espacio- Y en parte, lo agradecían.

-Me alegra que llegaras. Sabes que no me gusta esperar- dijo una voz inhumanamente ronca.

El joven dio unos pasos al frente, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un crujido oxidado. Por un instante, el calor sofocante conservado en el camarote lo envolvió como una negra y pesada manta, y, como siempre que entraba, se dijo que así era como debía sentirse estar en un ataúd. Una vez acostumbrado, distinguió una silueta en la oscuridad, cuya respiración estentórea había escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quería verme, capitán? -preguntó el muchacho, sin pensar.

_Vaya pregunta estúpida._

Escuchó un ruido como de piedras raspadas contra madera, breve y entrecortado. Tardó en comprender que se trataba de una risa. Luego vino un chasquido, y una pequeña llamita amarilla brilló en el camarote.

Tratando de reprimir su disgusto, observó como el capitán acercaba la llamita a una vela, iluminando el escritorio ante el que estaba sentado.

Clavó la vista en el mapa sobre la mesa, en un intento de no mirar descaradamente a la creatura deformada, escamosa y putrefacta que era el hombre- Aunque ya ni siquiera podía llamársele así.

Los ojos blancos, ciegos, de aquel rostro quemado se clavaron en el chico con una precisión que sólo años de práctica habían otorgado al viejo capitán, y sonrió con su boca de serpiente.

-Sí, podría decirse que quería _"verte"_, Seashore.

…

-¿Qué si conozco a quien?

-Pe-ter Pan- dijo Campanita, lentamente, tomándolo como que no había oído.

Alfred enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Nunca Jamás, Los Niños Perdidos, Tigrilla y su tribu? ¿Nada de eso te suena?- insistió la rubia, mirando incrédula al chico, que parecía más confundido con cada minuto que pasaba.

-¿Están hablando de...Algún grupo musical, o algo parecido?

El hada y la chica suspiraron en simultáneo.

-Es un cuento de hadas. Nunca Jamás es la tierra a dónde van los niños que no quieren crecer, como Peter Pan. Él fue el primer niño que llegó hasta allí. En esa isla no pasa el tiempo, es el país del verano eterno, y nadie nunca envejece.

-Sin embargo, a diferencia de él, no todos los niños llegan por voluntad propia. Algunos se pierden y encuentran sin querer el camino, por eso se llaman los Niños Perdidos. Pero todos encuentran la felicidad allí, y deciden quedarse- continuó la rubia, y Jane percibió la tristeza en su voz.

_Supongo que al final no encontraron la felicidad._

-Los habitantes originales de ese mundo son pacíficos, y están en deuda con él por haber salvado a la hija del cacique, Tigrilla, de las garras del malvado capitán Garfio...

-¿Y qué tiene que ver este Peter Punk...?

-Pan- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, Campanita molesta por la interrupción.

-Como sea,-aceptó el chico- ¿Qué tiene que ver un cuento de hadas con nosotros?

-Bueno... Pues…

- Verás- interceptó Jane, al ver que el hada vacilaba- en todo cuento de hadas, hay un villano.

-El Capitán Garfio, en este caso- dijo la rubia.

-Exacto. El legendario enemigo de Peter Pan.

-Creí que era un niño...

-Es un cuento de hadas, Alfred. Cállate y escucha.

-Qué delicada.

-¿Quieres que te cuente o no? –espetó, perdiendo la paciencia, y él levantó la mano en señal de rendición.

-Soy todo oídos, madame.

Jane puso los ojos en blanco, y continuó con la historia:

-Garfio, pirata cruel y despiadado, que, se dice, trabajaba para el mismísimo Barba Negra. Nadie sabe como comenzó su rivalidad con Peter, pero la cosa empeoró cuando este cortó su mano y se la dio de comer a un cocodrilo, al cual le gustó tanto el sabor que lo sigue desde entonces, con la esperanza de poder probar más- recitó- Por suerte para él, el cocodrilo también se tragó un reloj...

-¿Y de dónde sacaron un...?-Cerró la boca al ver la expresión de la chica, y sonrió- Sólo quiero un poco de información extra, para imaginarme el ambiente- aseguró, y la joven frunció el seño.

-Te gusta molestarme ¿No es cierto?

-No sé de que hablas- El chico la miró con fingida inocencia.

-Estoy segura que no.

-Decías entonces,-la "ayudó" él- el reloj de Garfio...

-Cierto. El capitán puede saber cuando el cocodrilo se acerca, gracias al tic-tac del reloj. Remplazó su mano perdida con un garfio, y de allí viene su nombre. Desde ese día, quiere venganza, y no descansará hasta conseguirla. Aunque todos sus intentos han terminado frustrados por Peter Pan y sus compañeros-Calló, incómoda. Sólo faltaba una parte, pero esa no correspondía a ella. Para creerle, era el muchacho el que debía de hacer la conexión.

Ahora fue él quien frunció el seño.

-Muy buena historia, de verdad, pero no consigo entender que tiene que... -El chico dejó morir la frase, la comprensión golpeándolo de repente. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, atónito.

-Luke dijo que "el capitán" quería verme, que tenía mucho tiempo esperándome.

-Diez años, para ser exactos-explicó Jane- Hace diez años que dejaste la isla.

-Y tú, -miró a Campanita- tú insistes en llamarme Peter. Luke me llamó por ese nombre también, no le presté mucha atención, claro, porque estábamos… Y los piratas… Pero...

El muchacho tragó lo que parecía un grueso nudo en su garganta, y apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Dime que no es en serio...- pidió a Jane, suplicante. La chica quiso decirle que no lo era, que era una broma y que todo lo que había pasado era producto de su imaginación… Pero no podía

-Lo es, Alfred.

-Peter- corrigió Campanita, mirándolo condescendientemente.

-Pero, entonces, el cuento...

-Es real. Mi madre escribió sus aventuras y las publicó para que todos los niños pudieran leerlas. Quería que creyeran en las hadas, en las sirenas, y en toda la magia de Nunca Jamás, de la misma manera que ella siempre lo haría. Por eso Wendy Darling te parecía tan familiar. La conociste cuando era niña, y a sus hermanos, mis tíos.

Alfred/Peter parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico. Su piel se tornó de un horrible pálido verdoso, y Jane esperó que no hubiera mentido cuando dijo que creería cualquier cosa.

También esperó que no se desmayara, porque entonces no tenía idea de cómo lo sacaría de allí.

-Entonces- concluyó él, bajando la mirada- Los piratas que nos están persiguiendo son los mismos de la historia, y hay un país dónde la gente no envejece ni muere nunca.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que ella conoció nuestra isla- admitió Campanita- ya no es el país que era cuando Wendy, George y Michael lo vieron, pero todo lo que ella escribió ocurrió realmente. Todos los personajes son verdaderos.

-Y yo...

-Tú eres el protagonista, eres el niño que se negó a crecer, aunque no lo recuerdas- dijo Jane, estirando la mano para agarrar la suya. El muchacho la apartó sin siquiera mirarla, ni aflojar los puños, a pesar de que el esfuerzo debía dolerle en su brazo herido.

Jane suspiró, retrocediendo otra vez, y trató de no darse por ofendida.

- Alfred, sé que es difícil de creer, pero… Eres Peter Pan.


	11. La realidad Es que nada es real

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 10, en vivo y en directo desde la comodidad de... Mi sala de estar, a la 1 de la mañana, con más de veinte horas de insomnio encima. ****Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con la trama. Les prometo que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, ya casi terminamos con la parte de los recuerdos.**

**Los dejo para que lean :) necesito dormiiir...**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky-Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo X:<strong>_

_**La realidad… Es que nada es real:**_

-Has trabajado para mí por mucho tiempo. Once años, si no me equivoco.

-Sí, harán once en unos meses, señor- afirmó Seashore, sin saber a qué venía al caso.

-Y durante esos años, no has demostrado sino tu lealtad y tu utilidad en este barco.

-Es lo único que he querido- mintió el joven con convicción. El capitán lo miró fijamente, como si a través de la blancura de sus párpados pudiera ver algo mucho más importante que la imagen transmitida comúnmente por la vista.

-Con excepción de aquel terrible incidente… - su voz era tranquila, pero Seashore pudo distinguir la amenaza oculta detrás de ella.

-Capitán, yo no tuve nada que ver con... Ese accidente, no había manera de saber que la bruja...

-Lo sé, lo sé- apartó la idea con un ademán- Ya hemos probado que no tienes ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas. Lo que es una lástima, en realidad, hubieras sido tan útil...- negó con la cabeza- en fin, no te he llamado por eso.

-¿Para qué entonces, capitán?

-Jane Darling.

Seashore se congeló. Trato de que su tensión e incomodidad no se revelaran al perceptivo capitán, o que, al menos, lo atribuyera a su deformada apariencia.

-¿Quién?

-Jane Darling, la hija de Wendy. Supongo que recuerdas a Wendy. Ella y esos infames hermanos suyos vinieron hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes incluso de que tú llegaras, pero sí que supieron cómo hacerse recordar. -hizo una mueca de desprecio, y al chico le recordó a un dragón a punto de echar una llamarada. No un dragón majestuoso en toda su gloria, como los que había visto contadas veces en su tierra cuando aún era un niño.

Ese dragón estaba derrotado, resentido y agonizante- Aunque no era como si fuera a decirlo en voz alta, de cualquier manera.

-Sé quién es, señor, pero no sabía que tuviera una hija- alegó, concentrando toda su tensión en las manos, ya que por muy sabio que el hombre fuera, no había manera de que se diera cuenta de que tenía los puños apretados. No si su respiración era estable y su voz tranquila.

-Sí, la tiene. Ya no es una niña, y según el espía, tampoco utiliza el mismo apellido. Pero el parecido con su madre es inconfundible.

-No consigo entender por qué me dice esto…

-Quiero que la traigas hasta aquí.

Seashore apretó tanto las manos que se clavó las uñas en las palmas, aunque ni siquiera fue consciente de eso.

-¿Traerla? ¿Quiere que vaya a la Tierra, señor?

-Exactamente, Seashore. Jane de momento se encuentra vagando por Londres, con nada más y nada menos que Peter Pan y aquella hada estúpida que lo ha criado desde que era un niño.

El muchacho enarcó una ceja.

-Pero, no lo entiendo, usted ya envió gente a buscarlos. Los mejores rastreadores de la tripulación.

-Lo hice, pero no van a conseguirlo.

El chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa esta vez.

-¿No?

-No, no mientras los tres permanezcan juntos. No mientras sepan dónde esconderse. Allí es donde entras tú, Seashore, necesito que los separes.

-Pero...-el peliazul vaciló.

-¿Algún problema? -Ojalá hubiera una excusa, ojalá fuera tan simple como eso... Pero él bien sabía que cuando el capitán daba una orden, era un suicidio decir que no.

-No sé donde están, señor ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlos?

Garfio sonrió nuevamente, y se llevó la mano escamosa que le quedaba a la barbilla.

La única manera de reconocer al hombre que había sido era el garfio en su mano izquierda. Por lo demás, era un reptil sin forma, un dragón derrotado que se ha quemado con su propio fuego. Pero aun conservaba su astucia, aquella que era a prueba de maldiciones y al paso del tiempo.

Y Seashore vio en ese rostro sabio y sobrenatural su propia mala suerte.

-Sí, si lo sabes.

…

-¿A-Alfred? -Preguntó Jane, vacilante. El chico no levantó la mirada de sus manos, ni dijo una sola palabra que diera a entender que la había escuchado.

-¿Está bien?- Campanita observaba desde el hombro de la pelirroja, indecisa de si acercarse a él o quedarse donde estaba.

-Creo que está en shock.

-No estoy en shock- replicó Alfred secamente, sus ojos ocultos por el flequillo que, ya seco, le caía en una maraña sobre la frente.

-¿Quieres que te demos un tiempo?- preguntó la chica suavemente.

-No- musitó, negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Seguro? Porque...

-He dicho que no. Estoy bien- apretó más los puños y clavó los ojos en Jane. Parecía capaz de echar fuego con la mirada- ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de eso?

-No lo sé. Fue hace mucho tiempo, quizás...

-No, algo está mal. Si tienes razón, y soy ese niño que dices ¿Por qué no recuerdo haber estado antes en Nunca Jamás? -preguntó, desafiante.

-Te sorprenderías de las cosas que olvidamos a veces…

-No necesito sermones ahora, Jane- Su respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, y la tensión se había enroscado en los tendones de su cuello y en su clavícula, tan marcados como si estuvieran esculpidos en piedra.

-Lo siento- tuvo una idea- ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia, Alfred? -Quizás si supiera la verdad, sólo que no se daba cuenta de ello. Algo que había tomado por un sueño, un recuerdo borroso que había pasado por alto luego de tanto tiempo.

El muchacho calló, pensativo.

-No conozco a mis verdaderos padres- comenzó, aun con el seño fruncido como si dudara.

-¿Por qué?- lo ayudó ella.

-Me abandonaron, supongo, quizás murieron. No puedo... -ladeó la cabeza- Las personas que me criaron dijeron que me habían encontrado una noche cuando salían del teatro.

-¿Llegaron a explicarte más?

-Lo único que dijeron fue que debía de haber huido de algún sitio.

-¿Huido?- Bueno, eso concordaba con la versión de Campanita.

-Sí, me encontraron en la nieve, inconsciente, y dijeron que intenté escapar tan pronto desperté- Alfred negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias- tuve que creerles, pero no me acuerdo de nada.

A la mente de la muchacha llegó otra vez la misma imagen del niño asustado, helado y triste que había visto en el restaurante, pero ese niño flotaba en medio de un vacío blanco, brillante e impreciso.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?- preguntó, parpadeando para apartar la idea de su mente.

-Murieron hace un tiempo- No hubo ninguna emoción en su voz al decirlo, pero algo en su actitud le dijo a Jane que le dolía más de lo que admitía.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo, sin saber que más hacer.

-Está bien, no pasa nada- Se revolvió el cabello, parecía nervioso. No recordaba haberlo visto así antes-¿Tú sabes que pasó?

Voces llegaron a su cabeza. Voces sin cuerpo ni cabeza, tan imprecisas como el niño rubio de sus recuerdos, sólo que estás sólo le traían a la mente una negrura incongruente.

_"¿Dónde está...?"_

_"Se ha ido."_

_"¿Volverá?"_

-No- admitió- Estoy tan perdida como tú. Campanita- la señaló con la cabeza- jura que te vi ese día, pero yo...

-Te recuerdo- musitó él, y la joven calló- Por eso volví al restaurante. Creí que tú podías tener respuestas.

-¿Respuestas?

-De por qué no recuerdo nada de los primeros nueve años de mi vida. Mis padres nunca supieron explicarlo, dijeron que a lo mejor había vivido algún tipo de trauma, pero, por más que lo intenté...

-Fueron más de nueve años, Peter. ¡Estuvimos en Nunca Jamás por casi un siglo!

-No creo que sea buena idea tratar ese tema ahora- indicó Jane en voz baja, al ver el temblor en las manos del chico y la rapidez de su respiración.

-Vale, apartando tu estadía en la isla, puedo decirte que tú y yo éramos mejores amigos-dijo el hada con resignación- Íbamos juntos a todas partes, menos... Menos esa noche.

-¿Cuál noche? -preguntó él.

Jane escuchó una vez que las hadas eran tan pequeñas que sólo podían sentir una emoción al mismo tiempo, y le pareció recordar un incidente en que su mamá había terminado siendo atacada por niños perdidos gracias a los celos de Campanita.

Sin embargo, la joven esperó que fuera mentira, porque de ser así, no podía imaginarse la tristeza que el hada estaba sintiendo. Toda la luz dorada que irradiaba había desaparecido, y casi le parecía increíble que siguiera moviendo las alas con tanta energía cuando el resto de su cuerpo no hacía sino colgar en el aire como una figura de papel mecida por el viento.

-Estabas enojado conmigo. Nos peleamos, para variar, pero peor que nunca- musitó la rubia- Dijiste que no querías verme más, que querías irte lejos, y eso hiciste. Te fuiste volando. No te seguí, estaba dolida y muy molesta, y también porque imaginé qué, una vez te calmaras, volverías otra vez, y las cosas serian como antes -bajó la mirada, desolada- Debí ir tras de ti. Pero para cuando me di cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo siento tanto, Peter, debí haberte buscado…

El muchacho asintió, y el simple movimiento hizo que se inclinara hacia adelante. Jane lo empujó con cuidado de vuelta a la pared.

-Estás empeorando, Alfred. No te muevas.

-Estoy bien- replicó con desgano, recostando la mejilla al papel tapiz y cerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué nos peleamos?- quiso saber.

-Querías volver a Londres.

-¿Volver? ¿Cómo...Dejar Nunca Jamás?

-No exactamente. Verás, hubo un tiempo en que tú y yo volábamos a Londres todas las noches- el hada se acercó un poco, con precaución- En esa época, la madre de Jane era todavía una niña.

-¿Wendy? -frunció el seño, como si tratara que el nombre le trajera algún recuerdo. Jane asintió, y se alegró de poder mencionar algo de la parte que conocía.

-Ibas a escuchar sus cuentos. Mamá siempre tuvo talento para las historias, y todas eran sobre ti- la chica esbozó una triste sonrisa- incluso cuando volvieron, ella podía verte detrás de la ventana, a pesar de que tú intentabas esconderte para sorprenderla.

Su madre le había contado muchas cosas sobre las visitas de Peter Pan. Había escrito sus historias como cuentos fantásticos para los soñadores, los creyentes, y se habían vuelto famosas en su época, si bien luego habían pasado al olvido para la mayoría, como todas las cosas de la niñez cuando uno es adulto. Hablaba de él con una admiración que pocas veces había utilizado para otra persona, menos para un niño, y Jane nunca había tenido dificultades en creerle.

Luego Wendy había muerto, y con ella se habían ido sus cuentos maravillosos, su mundo repleto de polvo de estrellas y nubes condensadas, su túnel hacia al país de la magia del que había venido. Todo eso yacía en la misma tumba en la que la habían enterrado a ella, bajo una lápida de piedra y metros y metros de fría tierra. ¿Cómo creer en un lugar tan perfecto cuando el que ella veía era justo lo contrario? ¿Cómo podía creer en la alegría eterna cuando su mundo se venía en pedazos frente sus ojos?

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, golpeándola en la cara.

Campanita siguió mirando el suelo y continuó su relato:

-Pero esas visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes cuando ella, sus hermanos y los niños perdidos que decidieron quedarse con ellos fueron creciendo. Ella nunca cerró su ventana, a diferencia de otra -añadió, mirándola de reojo. La joven puso los ojos en blanco ante la alusión- pero no podía detener lo inevitable, y los adultos no tienen tanto tiempo para los cuentos de hadas, por muy ciertos que sean. Pasamos de todas las noches a dos veces por semana, luego una vez al mes... Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, pasaban años entre una visita y otra.

Jane sintió un nudo en el estómago, aunque no supo por qué. Algo le decía que el hada ocultaba algo, y se preguntó que podría hacerle guardar un secreto a su amigo de tantos años, amnésico o no.

-Ese día quisiste ir. Dijiste que tenías un mal presentimiento, que Garfio estaba tramando algo otra vez, y necesitabas verla y advertirle. Yo te pedí que no fueras, que si los piratas tramaban algo podíamos detenerlo desde aquí, que Wendy probablemente estaba fuera de peligro ¿Por qué la atacarían los piratas, si hacía tiempo que no hablábamos con ella?

-¿Tuve razón? –preguntó Alfred.

-No lo sé. Tú insististe, hasta el punto de gritar que la única razón por la que no quería ir era porque, después de tanto tiempo, seguía celosa de Wendy- En ese momento, la indignación superó el pesar del hada, y, demostrando su frágil capacidad emocional, no quedó rastro de la desolación que antes la había invadido.

"-¿Celosa? ¡De una crecida! -grité- ¡No seas tonto! Si vamos, lo único que haremos será perder el tiempo.

"-¡Iré, con o sin ti!- replicaste tú, y antes de que pudiera, o quisiera detenerte, te fuiste volando, más rápido de lo que te he visto nunca- suspiró, como si hubiera perdido el ánimo de seguir hablando.

-Cuando, después de un tiempo, no volviste, se me ocurrió que, quizás, finalmente te habían convencido para quedarte. Que habías cambiado de opinión desde la vez que Wendy te lo pidió cuando aún era una niña, y quise buscarte y hacerte cambiar de opinión a toda costa.

-Porque sin Peter Pan, no hay Nunca Jamás- La pelirroja no solamente recordó las palabras del hada. A su mente vino otro día diferente, materializándose lentamente como las formas en un dibujo.

-Exacto. Llegué a la casa de Wendy, pero...-vaciló de repente.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya a la distancia, me di cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Algo se había perdido.

_"No volverá, jamás lo hará."_

-¿Qué?- Jane dudaba que hubiera podido oírla, pero sí lo hizo.

-No lo sé, - admitió el hada, sentándose en el hombro de la chica- era como... Antes la casa brillaba sobre las demás, tenía una luz que las otras no tenían... Y luego esa luz desapareció…

-¿Y Alfred?

-Se había perdido.

-Nunca llegó a la casa- adivinó Jane, y Campanita la miró, sombría.

-No fue eso lo que dijiste.

Tanto ella como el chico enarcaron las cejas. La chica volvió a sentir aquel zumbido en las orejas, y aquella incomodidad en el estómago.

-¿Lo que dije?

-Dijiste que se había ido.

_"Para siempre ¿No es así, Jane?"_

-Agh, -la pelirroja tuvo la sensación de que alguien acababa de aporrearla con fuerza en la cabeza. El dolor le llegó a los ojos como una migraña, y vio estrellitas que titilaban.

-¿Jane?- preguntó Alfred, entre confundido y preocupado. La chica se había llevado las rodillas al pecho, respirando con dificultad.

-Mi cabeza- murmuró, cerrando los ojos y cubriéndose la cara con las manos. El dolor era insoportable. Iba en aumento, como si el atacante repitiera el golpe una y otra vez.

-¿Te golpeaste cuando se cayó la escalera?

Negó con la cabeza, lo que no ayudó mucho. Un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

_"Recuerda, Jane. Recuérdame."_

-No es nada, yo...-En medio del mareo y el dolor, vio una nueva imagen, una que era más un recuerdo que un pensamiento, y dejó de ser consciente de la voz de Alfred, del ligero peso de Campanita en su hombro, de las manos alrededor de sus oídos, las suyas propias, e incluso del peligro en el que se encontraban, como si todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento no hubiera sido sino un sueño, y finalmente hubiera caído en la realidad.

A través de los ojos del pasado, bajaba las escaleras de la salita, hasta el vestíbulo, y luego a la puerta. Captó su reflejo en el espejo junto a la puerta. El reflejo de una pequeña niña pelirroja, pálida y delgada. Su propia mano, menuda y temblorosa se extendía, a pesar de que ella no había pensado en hacerlo, giraba la perilla...

Y entonces lo recordó.

…

El capitán escuchó con deleite como la voz de Seashore se quebraba. Un pequeño instante, un imperceptible temblor que, no iba a quitarle eso, habría pasado inadvertido para cualquier otra persona. No iba a negar que el muchacho sabía cómo mentir, pero él, incluso antes de haber perdido la vista, se había vuelto experto en detectar las mentiras y las debilidades en sus subordinados. Esos pequeños sonidos, esas inclinaciones en el tono de voz, esa incomodidad casi palpable... Casi había podido ver como la expresión del chico pasaba de superior indiferencia (que mantenía desde el momento que había terminado en su barco) a leve estupefacción, y más tarde, a inevitable resignación.

Seashore lo sabía, sabía que no tenía opción. ¿Había creído que podía engañarlo, a ÉL, James Garfio?

Si algo añoraba del hombre que fue, era poder ver el miedo en los ojos de los que con él hablaban. El respeto, la admiración, la reverencia... Todas esas cosas le regocijaban, pero el miedo era su favorita. Lo hacía sentir poderoso, importante. Se había ganado tal reputación que bastaba con decir su nombre para hacer temblar al pirata más despiadado. La palidez en el rostro, el sudor frío que les corría por las sienes, esa voluntad quebrada que les hacia hacer todo lo que él quisiera...

Sí, Garfio añoraba ese terror. Había trabajado para obtenerlo, era su premio, su mayor tesoro, después de recorrer mares, saquear sin descanso y tratarse con los seres más tenebrosos, oscuros y crueles de este mundo y muchos otros.

Y ahora, lo único que recibía era un miedo que se mezclaba con el asco y que le hacía hervir las entrañas. Si, estaba aquel fantasma, aquella ilusión de autoridad que hasta él sabía estaba deteriorada, pero...

Era por su apariencia. Sabía que le tenían lastima, lo sabía, podía oírla en la voz de Smith, tanto como podía oír la repulsión en la del chico.

Lo odiaba.

Y todo por culpa de esa maldita bruja. Jamás había confiado en ella, era sólo un peón, una adquisición necesaria para acabar con el problema que había comenzado con Peter Pan y había continuado con los niños Darling.

Si, había conseguido lo que quería. La tierra de la juventud eterna, que le permitiría disfrutar de su poder y de su autoridad para siempre.

Y todo para nada.

Se levantó de un salto, y pateó con sus escamosas, deformes y gruesas piernas el escritorio hasta que este golpeó la pared del frente en un ruido seco, y el candelabro en este rodó por el suelo, la vela apagada haciéndose añicos.

Esa bruja había olvidado deliberadamente decirle la parte más importante: algún día, su crimen se le vendría encima.

Había visto como la maldición lo afectaba, y no había hecho sino reírse de él.

No importaba, ahora estaba muerta.

Pero no había ganado. Oh no, no mientras hubiera un Darling con vida, no mientras Peter Pan, tuviera la edad que tuviera, siguiera pavoneándose por allí con esa hada del demonio.

-¡Smith! -gruño, y su voz cavernosa retumbó en las paredes como un trueno o un terremoto- ¡SMITH!

Escuchó los rápidos golpes de sus piernas contra el suelo cuando corrió hasta la puerta, y luego el crujido de esta, hasta que...

-¿S-s-s-si, capitán?

-¡Tráeme a Seashore, AHORA!

-Pero... Señor, si lo acaba de...

-¡Pues llámalo otra vez, grandísimo idiota!- espetó bruscamente, y del otro lado hubo un pequeño salto y un chillido de sorpresa.

-¡S-sí, capitán!

Sonó el golpe de la puerta, y Garfio volvió a estar solo en la habitación.

La comodidad del silencio no duró mucho, en cualquier caso. El joven no se encontraba muy lejos. Escuchó sus firmes pasos, y la pequeña pausa que siguió cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta. La vacilación, como si supiera que vendría algo incluso peor que lo que ya tendría que hacer.

-¿Me llamaba, capitán? -preguntó, manteniéndose de pie cautelosamente en el umbral de la puerta.

Sabía lo que quería decirle, incluso aunque el chico no lo entendiera del todo. No quería estar mucho tiempo en ese lugar, no quería que lo obligaran a hacer algo que no quería. Menos cuando se trataba de ella.

Bien, sería breve. Le gustaban los ataques directos.

-He cambiado de opinión- respondió- No quiero que me traigas a Jane...

Dejó que jadeara de sorpresa, después de todo, perdido su añorado temor, la fría decepción era mejor que nada. Luego, sonrió, y aunque sabía que el chico no podía verlo, si percibió un cambio en su actitud, como si se estuviera preparando para recibir un golpe.

Se aseguró de disfrutar cada palabra cuando dijo:

-Tráelos a los dos. A Peter y a la chica, juntos. No importa el precio.


	12. Museo de ceniza

**¡Al fin, el capítulo 11! ****Me disculpo por la tardanza- No tanto como en algunos casos, pero había prometido ser puntual- se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un curso, y no tuve tiempo ni de respirar por dos semanas seguidas- créanme cuando les digo que si dormí dos horas diarias fue mucho. Ah, el futuro que me espera...**

**Sobra decir que mi inspiración no estaba en su mejor momento durante semana santa, y, bueno, he estado escribiendo este cap de poquito en poquito durante toda la semana, entre clase, curso y tarea. ****Es corto, lo sé, pero el que viene será más largo. Son diferentes POV también, ya que a partir de aquí la historia se divide en tres enfoques distintos. Prometo volver con Jane para el capítulo que viene. Les tengo una sorpresa preparada, jejeje ;)**

**Muchas gracias a NeNa y a Cleilis por sus reviews, que me hicieron sonreír y me alegraron el día en medio de mis traumas por exámenes venideros, espero sigan disfrutando la historia :)**

**Sin más nada que decir -de nuevo, me extendí mucho con la nota- los dejo para que lean. No olviden dejar review :D**

_**Atentamente,**_

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XI:<strong>_

_**Museo de ceniza:**_

John Darling había tenido un día bastante agitado.

Primero, había llegado al instituto donde trabajaba para enterarse que el único profesor de geometría había caído en cama con la gripe. Como la suplente vivía al otro lado de la ciudad, no hubo nadie que detuviera a los estudiantes de correr como jabalíes en estampida por los pasillos, gritando incoherencias contradictorias sobre luchar por el país, poner fin a la guerra y matar a los judíos.

El hombre estaba seguro de que no tenían idea de la mitad de las cosas que decían y lo hacían solamente por haberlas escuchado antes en la televisión, o en la radio, o de alguna conversación de sus padres. Se vio en lo cierto cuando encontró a un grupo quemando una bandera nazi en el patio, todos con la cabeza rapada a lo antisemita.

Ah, la generación del mañana. No dejaban de impresionarlo.

Luego, cuando al fin había logrado retener a sus alumnos en el aula el tiempo suficiente para evitar que se unieran a los indomables, le había llegado a mitad de la clase la noticia de que su condado había sido bombardeado hacia apenas unas horas. En esos precisos instantes había un equipo de rescate en camino, dijo el profesor que fue a avisarle, pero con la lluvia tardarían tiempo en saber la gravedad del ataque.

Se había quedado inmóvil, de pie ante un mapa de Europa en plena explicación de la guerra de la Península, y lo único que había podido hacer, sin importarle que lo despidieran, era darle a los estudiantes el día libre, tratando de no pensar cuántos de ellos llegarían a su hogar para darse cuenta de que ya no existía, cuántos de ellos habrían perdido a alguien, cuantos habrían quedado sin nada...

Y con eso, fue doble la horda de analfabetas funcionales que atentaba contra la de otra manera paz y tranquilidad de la ancestral institución.

A John Darling no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su mente, siempre aguda y sabia, parecía haber hecho corto circuito. Su capacidad de raciocinio se había apagado como una vela- O, por el contrario, se podría decir que su mente se había encendido violentamente como una fogata con combustible.

Y ese combustible era el único pensamiento que podía formar, el único que entendía:

_Jane._

Sin importarle que estuviera lloviendo, sin prestar atención a los estupefactos estudiantes al pasar por su lado y a los gritos de su colega, John Darling hizo algo que no había hecho desde que era un despreocupado adolescente: Tomó las llaves del auto y salió corriendo.

El trayecto de vuelta fue un torbellino. Sus manos apretaban el volante con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía -Una que, más adelante, estaba seguro de que haría que le dolieran los dedos-. Sus ojos enrojecidos miraban la carretera, casi como si esperaba ver a través de la cortina de lluvia que cubría todo los cadáveres sangrantes de sus vecinos, de...

Pisó el acelerador. Poco le importaba que estuviera rompiendo la ley.

Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento antes de su calle, donde descansaban los pocos que había en esa zona, y ni siquiera se molestó en buscar el paraguas cuando se bajó de un salto y echó a correr hacia su casa.

Lo único que se oía era el golpeteo de la lluvia, las calles desiertas y a oscuras. Sabía que las bombas debían de haberlo destruido todo, debían de haber agujereado las carreteras, quebrado las paredes e incinerado esperanzas...

Pero bajo la tormenta, todo parecía igual.

Alcanzó el rellano, calado hasta los huesos, y no supo si temblaba de frío o de miedo cuando levantó la mano para abrir la puerta.

La casa olía a fuego.

-¿Jane?- llamó, su voz apenas audible sobre el crujido de la madera.

Parpadeó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación y, vacilante, cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó a la cocina. Estaba oscuro, demasiado para sus malos ojos, pero siguió adelante, repitiendo el nombre de su sobrina.

Se detuvo en seco cuando algo le mojó la cabeza. Levantó la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos para ver a través del chorro de aquel liquido frio que caía continuamente. Las gotas le golpearon el rostro, y una cayó en su boca. Reconoció el gusto salino del agua, y vio el agujero en el techo, de un tamaño considerable, por el que se colaba la lluvia.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya podía distinguir lo que lo rodeaba, y lo que vio hizo que retrocediera, su corazón latiendo tan rápido como no lo había hecho en años.

De su casa sólo quedaban los calcinados y ennegrecidos restos que habían sobrevivido a la bomba. Buscó frenéticamente algo que se le hiciera familiar, una foto, una silla, un retazo del papel tapiz...

Pero lo único que lo enfrentó en aquel caos fue un mundo gris y destartalado que de, alguna manera desconocida, se las arreglaba para mantenerse en pie.

Algo le aprisionó la garganta, y luchó por respirar, el olor a lluvia y fuego extinguido quemándole los pulmones. No podía moverse, no podía pensar, no quería pensar en...

-¿Tío?- llamó una voz apenas audible desde la cocina- ¿T-tío John?

-¿Jane?- murmuró, confundido. Estaba seguro que había algo que lo había preocupado a muerte hacia apenas unos instantes, pero ahora...

-¡Tío John!- susurró la chica, su voz quebrándose a la mitad de la frase, por dolor o por miedo, no lo sabía.

El hombre reaccionó de golpe.

-¡Jane! - Corrió hacia ella. ¿Por qué seguía en ese lugar, por qué no había ido a pedir ayuda?

¿Estaría atrapada, estaría demasiado herida para moverse?

Basta, se dijo. Era un hombre adulto, tenía que actuar tan racionalmente como siempre hacia. Su sobrina lo necesitaba.

-¿Jane? - cruzó vacilante el umbral de la cocina desierta, en busca de la chica- ¿Jane, dónde estás...?

-Lo siento mucho- dijo una voz a su izquierda, y se percató por primera vez de que no estaba solo.

Aunque tampoco era Jane.

La figura caminó hacia él, sus brazos cruzados, su rostro oculto en las sombras.

-Pero...- confundido, buscó las palabras. Había escuchado su voz, había...

-Me temo que tendrás que acompañarme, Jonathan Darling- continuó el hombre con voz reticente, pero que no daba lugar a las objeciones.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien lo sujetó por la espalda y vendó sus ojos. Sintió que algo duro chocaba contra su cabeza, y las cenizas de su hogar, su preocupación por Jane, el miedo que le causaba la idea de que estuviera muerta y la sombra de horror que había dejado el bombardeo se perdieron en la oscuridad, y en aquel consuelo momentáneo que tendría antes de que tuviera que enfrentar la realidad otra vez.

Porque sí, John Darling había tenido un día muy agitado, pero este no había hecho sino comenzar.

…

Christine era propensa a dolores de cabeza. Lo había sido desde pequeña, lo que había sido un problema porque había adorado los libros desde el momento en que había aprendido a leer, y estos siempre habían sido causantes de largas migrañas que preocuparían a su madre toda la noche hasta que, entre la ansiedad de una y el sufrimiento de la otra, las dos se quedarían dormidas.

Estos habían aumentado en su juventud, y habían hecho que terminara acostumbrándose a tales episodios hasta el punto de aprender a disimularlos, incluso cuando las aspirinas dejaban de hacer efecto.

Si, Christine estaba acostumbrada a los dolores de cabeza, pero nunca había tenido ninguno como ese.

Era como si su cráneo tuviera un segundo corazón que latía violentamente, sincronizado con el que ya estaba acostumbrada. Un zumbido fastidioso se había adueñado de sus oídos, y no podía recordar donde estaba o como había llegado hasta allí.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que se había quedado ciega, ya que la oscuridad que tenía en frente era prácticamente la misma que había tras sus párpados cerrados.

Extendió el brazo lentamente, tratando de ignorar el dolo que dicha acción le producía, y se dio cuenta de que algo la cubría. Probablemente el causante de que no pudiera ver nada. Algo pesado, que por su textura parecía... ¿El techo?

Claro, el techo les había caído encima.

_El restaurante estaba particularmente vacío debido a la lluvia y no tenían nada que hacer. Simon y ella estaban en medio de una partida de cartas en la cocina, cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse, y momentos después Joseph entró en la habitación. _

_-Simon, ¿Puedes tomar este tú? -había dicho ella, adivinando que había ido a anunciar el nuevo cliente- Yo me encargo del próximo._

_El chico captó la indirecta, y Christine estaba segura que el otro joven también lo había hecho._

_-Iba ganando, recuérdalo- bromeó. Ella sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, y vio como se marchaba para dejarlos solos en la habitación._

_Joseph la observó, confundido._

_-¿Pasa algo?_

_Era ahora o nunca. La joven tomó aire y se puso en pie, pasándose un mechón nerviosamente por detrás de la oreja._

_-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte hace tiempo- comenzó, bajando la mirada._

_-Está bien- casi sonó como una pregunta. Joseph cerró la puerta detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que un trueno más fuerte que los anteriores sonaba en el exterior._

_Christine, que nunca se había asustado con tales cosas, pegó un brinco._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Christie? -insistió él, ahora preocupado, y dio un paso hacia ella, que aún no dejaba de mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo._

_-Yo... -Otro trueno hizo vibrar las paredes. La joven frunció el seño y alzó la cabeza, olvidando su problema por un momento- Que extraño..._

_-Los truenos no hacen eso- adivinó su novio, que miraba la habitación con la misma suspicacia._

_La alerta y el pánico hicieron que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-¿No crees que sea...?-No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, porque otro trueno retumbó por toda la cocina, sacudiéndola sobre sus cimientos._

_Sólo que no eran truenos._

_Las paredes se agrietaron, y el techo, como cristal, rompió en pedazos sobre sus cabezas._

Se removió en el suelo, incómoda, e hizo una mueca cuando, al mover el cuello, una descarga recorrió su columna vertebral.

Había habido otro bombardeo. Uno más fuerte que el anterior.

Estiró los brazos otra vez y apartó el pedazo del techo que la cubría, gruñendo cuando el panel se dobló sobre sí mismo y parte cayó sobre ella, dejándola sin aire. No podía respirar. Dio una patada, desesperada, pero el panel no se movía. Intentó otra vez, y otra, y otra, removiéndose sobre sí misma, la cabeza dándole vueltas por la falta de aire. Estaba segura de que si no conseguía liberarse de ahogaría.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, agotada, el panel cedió. Una luz brillante la segó, y una repentina nube de polvo la hizo toser. Se apoyó en su codo para levantarse, tomando aire a bocanadas.

La cocina estaba en ruinas.

A su alrededor, los paneles caían uno sobre otro, o colgaban precariamente de las vigas en el techo, amenazando con desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

La pared a su izquierda había caído al suelo completamente, reduciendo el comedor a un mar de astillas. Grietas trepaban sobre las demás, como venas peligrosas y frágiles que podían explotar en cualquier momento.

Las bombas habían cesado, y el mundo estaba sumido en una extraña quietud. La clase de calma que antecede a la tormenta.

La luz que había visto venía de afuera, pero estaba demasiado mareada para comprender de qué podría tratarse. Todo titilaba a su alrededor, debatiéndose entre la nitidez y la neblina, los bordes de su visión teñidos de negro.

No estaba herida, sin embargo, era consciente de eso. Se había golpeado la cabeza, al caer probablemente, pero aparte de uno que otro rasguño y moretón, podría decirse que estaba ilesa.

Aunque no entendía por qué. La habitación se había desmoronado, era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido si quiera…

Entonces comprendió.

Como en cámara lenta, vio como él la empujaba a un lado, justo antes de que la pared se cayera, justo antes de que la segunda bomba hubiera caído y ella perdiera el conocimiento.

Ahogó un grito, y el pánico pudo más que el aturdimiento. Se levantó, la migraña renegada al fondo de su cabeza, y corrió a la pila de escombros frente a ella.

-¿Joseph? -No hubo respuesta. A lo mejor había logrado salir...

Sus ojos fueron a la puerta, y a la enorme hilera de paneles, madera y concreto caído que cubrían la mayor parte se ella. No había manera que hubiera salido de allí.

Sólo había un sitio donde podía estar. Las manos le temblaron, pero las apretó en puños, forzándose a pensar con claridad a pesar de que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¿Joseph?- llamó ahora más fuerte arrodillándose en el suelo, y comenzó a apartar uno a uno los pedazos de la pequeña montaña- ¡Joseph!

Pasó un rato hasta que finalmente distinguió su rostro, y una exclamación incoherente salió de su boca.

-Oh, Joseph... -el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente inmóvil, la piel de su cara enrojecida, sus facciones hinchadas.

No estaba respirando.

-No, no, no, no- musitó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros tan pronto tuvo vista de ellos- Despierta, vamos, tienes que despertar...

Nada. La joven respiró profundo otra vez, tratando de contener los sollozos que quemaban su garganta. No podía llorar, no ahora.

Apartó los escombros que aun recubrían el pecho del joven inconsciente, y tiró de sus brazos para sacarlo. Él ni siquiera se movió, sus brazos inertes como los de una muñeca de trapo, su cabello y ropas cubiertos de polvo.

La joven se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja, y apoyó la cabeza ladeada sobre su pecho, buscando un latido.

Uno al que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Uno que había escuchado tantas veces mientras dormía.

Uno que ya no estaba allí.

Uno que jamás volvería a escuchar.

Esa vez no pudo contener las lágrimas. Gimió, antes de romper en dolorosos sollozos, y se aferró a su pecho, sujetando la tela de su camisa en sus puños cerrados y negando con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

-¡No! No, puede estar pasando, no, tienes que despertar, tienes que volver, no me dejes, no ¡No! Por favor, no...

Su voz se quebró, y ya no era consciente de nada de lo que decía. El mundo se había desvanecido en grises como en un papel quemado, y ahora ella formaba parte de las cenizas.

-¡Christine! -llamó alguien, su voz lejana y ahogada por los escombros que la rodeaban y la oscuridad que se cernía en torno a ella como una manta sofocante.

Levantó la cabeza, respirando entrecortadamente, y trató de recordar a quien pertenecía la voz. La conocía, pero no podía asociarla a ningún rostro en concreto.

-¡Christine, Joe! ¿Dónde están?

_Simon._

-¡Christine, Joe!

Su voz sonaba más lejos, casi se extinguía, y en medio de su pena se dio cuenta de una cosa.

No podía dejar que se fuera.

-¡Aquí! -exclamó, tratando de reponerse, pero su voz apenas y fue un susurro. Tomó aire, conteniendo las lágrimas otra vez- ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Simon!- consiguió gritar.

Escuchó pasos que regresaban. Vio como alguien levantaba los restos del techo caído y se encontró con sus ojos violetas, brillantes de preocupación. Tenía el cabello despeinado, la ropa maltrecha y un gran corte en la mejilla, aun sangrante, pero parecía estar ileso.

Sí, eso era importante. Que el chico estuviera bien. Que todos estuvieran bien...

-Christine -Simon se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose respetuosamente al ver al joven en su regazo. Apartó la mirada, concentrándose en ella- ¿Está...?

No respondió, pero su mirada le dijo todo lo que debía saber.

-Chris...- dio un paso al frente, inseguro de que hacer. Ella abrió la boca otra vez para decirle que no tenía que hacer nada, pero lo único que salió de su garganta fue un sollozo estrangulado, demasiado evidente como para disimularlo con otra cosa. Sus ojos se empañaron otra vez, y, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, estaba llorando de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, redoblando la fuerza de su llanto con cada segundo que pasaba.

-No es justo…-musitó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No sabía si la había entendido, y no sabía tampoco porque lo había dicho, pero era en lo único que podía pensar.

No era justo, nada lo era. Él no podía estar muerto, no podía, no él, entre todas las personas, no…

Sintió que un brazo la rodeaba, y alguien la abrazaba con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Está bien, Chris- murmuró Simon, su barbilla apoyada contra el cabello de la joven- Vas a estar bien, tranquila.

Asintió, hundiendo la cabeza en su camiseta y dejando que las lágrimas salieran mientras Simon repetía una y otra vez la misma frase en su oído.

_"Vas a estar bien."_

Pero Christine no iba a estar bien, y lo sabía. No volvería a estarlo en mucho tiempo, puede que nunca, porque incluso en esos tiempos tan oscuros, las cosas nunca se habían visto peor.


	13. Mañana estaremos bien

**¡Sorpresa! He tenido uno que otro día libre, y como mi inspiración siempre anda a mil los momentos en que se supone que debería estar haciendo otra cosa (una broma cruel del destino, en mi opinión) conseguí tiempo suficiente para escribirles el capítulo que les debía :)**

**_"Mañana estaremos bien" _**

**El título es, en realidad, una traducción de la letra de una de mis canciones favoritas en mi musical favorito (bueno, uno de los pocos que conozco y me gusta). El musical se llama Notre Dame de Paris, y aunque prefiero la versión en francés, el título es de la versión en inglés de la primera canción.**

**Me pareció que iba bien con el capítulo, aunque eso lo decidirán ustedes :) Sí, lo sé, vuelvo a dejarlos con la duda, pero no se preocupen, con pausas entre clases y el bloc de notas del teléfono ¡Todo es posible!(?) Quizás haya un capítulo nuevo esperándolos en unos pocos días... **

**En fin, ya me estoy extendiendo mucho (para variar, jajaja ¡Es que los extraño!) Los dejo para que lean, y por favor no se olviden de comentar. Como ya les dije, me encanta leer sus opiniones :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, agregan a favoritos, alertan, comentan y me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar esto xD en serio, es lindo saber que les gusta tanto como a mí me encanta escribirlo. **

**À bientôt!**

**_Atentamente, _**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XII:<em>**

**_Mañana estaremos bien:_**

Jane sentía los párpados pesados, y el letargo del cansancio no la había abandonado del todo. Tenía que levantarse, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, pero...

Se removió en su cama, gruñendo. No quería irse, no todavía. Esperó a volver a dormirse, pero ya el sueño parecía haberse ido a otra parte- Hablando de sueños, si que había sido uno bastante extraño.

Aunque ¿Cuándo ella no tenía sueños extraños? El problema era que no podía recordarlos.

Sin embargo, este si podía recordarlo. Lo recordaba con increíble claridad. Como si fuera...

Ya más despierta, se dio cuenta de que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura, y escuchó un latido junto a la oreja que tenia apoyada en la cama.

_... Real. _Abrió los ojos, levantando la cabeza de golpe, y vio que no estaba precisamente en su cama. Estaba sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera, mitad recostada contra la pared, mitad contra...

Parpadeó, confundida, y se preguntó cómo demonios había terminado acurrucada con Alfred en medio de la escalera de esa casa infernal.

Él seguía durmiendo, su rostro tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados. Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Parecía más pálido que la última vez que lo había visto, y cuando, nerviosa, presionó los dedos contra su cuello en busca del pulso, notó que su piel volvía a estar helada.

-¿A-Alfred? -lo sacudió por el hombro, sin obtener respuesta. Intentó otra vez, tan fuerte que el torso del chico se inclinó hacia adelante y cayó como una muñeca de trapo sobre ella. Él ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Algo iba mal, muy mal.

-¡Campanita!- aun sujetando al muchacho, giró la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del hada. La única luz que había en toda la habitación era la tenue llamita casi extinta de la chimenea. -¡Campanita! -bufó, furiosa por no tener idea de que hacer- ¿A dónde demonios te fuiste?- murmuró, antes de gritar el nombre del hada de nuevo.

Y por estrés o por miedo, abrazó a Alfred contra ella, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

No estaba muerto. Su pulso era constante, su respiración normal. No estaba muerto ni muriéndose, y no podía seguir durmiendo luego de su gritería. ¿Por qué no abría los ojos entonces?

- Ni siquiera hace tanto frío...

-No es el frío- Con ojos desorbitados, buscó la cara del muchacho.

Aunque sabía que no había sido él. La voz que había escuchado no era la suya. Era más grave, melancólica incluso, y aunque sólo la había escuchado una vez, supo al momento a quién pertenecía.

Giró la cabeza, y vio como Seashore salía de las sombras bajo la escalera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Va a morir si no lo ayudas- continuó el pirata peliazul, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo se fracturó el brazo- sentía que algo se le escapaba, algo horrible que Seashore conocía y ella no, y sus miedos se confirmaron cuando él negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy hablando de eso. No es nada que tú puedas curar- el muchacho caminó hacia ella, justo en el momento en que un relámpago retumbaba en la ventana. La luz brilló su piel pálida, y más allá, como si fuera transparente.

Jane jadeó.

-Dios mío... -Para su sorpresa -y más horror- el pirata sonrió.

-Tranquila, es magia- explicó, ya de pie junto a ella- La poca que me queda, al menos. Eso es lo que está afectando a Peter.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- exclamó, fulminándolo con la mirada y abrazando al chico con más fuerza. Seashore pareció herido ante sus palabras, y la tristeza marcó sus ojos, más brillantes de lo normal por el fuego de la chimenea. Sin embargo, su rostro seguía serio.

-Yo nada. Es la casa.

-¿La magia de la casa?

-Te habrás dado cuenta que esta no es una casa normal- dijo- Es muy antigua, y no es una historia feliz la que marca sus paredes.

-La mujer y el niño- sus palabras sonaron en su cabeza. La urgencia de Andrew por hacerla recordar, la réplica de su madre...

_"Somos tu pasado, Jane." _Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, tantas cosas que quería saber, pero todas pasaron a segundo plano ante la necesidad de sacar a Alfred de allí.

-No bastará con eso- dijo el pirata, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos- Sólo una bruja puede romper el hechizo. La misma que embrujó esta casa.

El silencio en la habitación le presionaba los oídos, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones reemplazado por un bloque de hielo. El chico en sus brazos se hacía más ligero, como si también fuera a hacerse transparente. Le pareció que su temperatura bajaba, que su respiración se hacía más tenue…

_No, no, no, no, _negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, apretándolo contra ella como si así pudiera detener lo que sea que lo afectaba.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguirla?- preguntó con voz aguda, las lágrimas empañando sus ojos. Seashore elevó las cejas.

-En Laramet, por supuesto. Allí habitan ellas.

-¿Laramet?

-Tienes que darte prisa. No le queda mucho tiempo- Seashore también se desvanecía, y pese a la oscuridad que los sumía ahora que el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, podía ver claramente la pared al otro lado.

-¡Espera! -gritó- ¿Cómo llego hasta allí? ¿Cómo sabré a quién estoy buscando?

Pero Seashore ya se había ido, y Jane sintió que se quedaba sola. Se había puesto en pie sin darse cuenta, y al darse la vuelta, vio que Alfred ya no se encontraba en la escalera.

-No, no puede estar pasando…

La habitación pasó de estar oscura a completa penumbra, y ya no podía escuchar la lluvia, o ver más allá del pequeño círculo de luz a su alrededor, como el reflector de un teatro. El único ruido que retumbaba las paredes era un latido, uno demasiado lento para ser el suyo, desbocado contra su pecho, y que parecía retumbar en las paredes como si estuviera dentro de un tambor gigante.

_Recuerda, Jane..._

-¡Jane!- Abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y una luz brillante y azul casi la deja ciega. Gimió, cubriéndose los ojos con la mano, y bajó las rodillas que tenía apretadas contra el pecho.

Los oídos le zumban, y sentía el corazón en la garganta. Por un momento no pudo respirar, y no fue hasta que se dijo varias veces que no había sido real que consiguió recuperar la compostura.

-¡Campanita! ¿Qué te dije de...?

-Jane- dijo otra voz, esta vez con alivio, y escuchó el susurro de la ropa de Alfred cuando este gateaba hasta ella- Jane, mírame. Abre los ojos, mírame- sonaba casi como una súplica.

Eso hizo. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, aunque no fue porque él se lo había pedido. Quería verlo, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien, de que todo había sido un sueño, una horrible pesadilla…

Y él estaba allí, arrodillado frente a ella, la preocupación y el pánico ahora mayor que el desconcierto, la luz de la chimenea dibujando sombras contra su rostro ojeroso. Pálido, si, y sus labios habían vuelto a tener aquel aterrador tono azulado, pero consciente.

Eso tenía que ser algo bueno ¿No?

Quiso abrazarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sería pasarse de la raya- Y probablemente quedaría como una tonta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, y le pareció irónico que los dos estuvieran igual de preocupados por el otro, cuando probablemente no tenían absolutamente nada.

Borren irónico, era increíblemente ridículo.

-Sí, lo estoy- no podía dejar de mirarlo, aterrada de que desapareciera en cualquier momento, de que volviera a quedarse inmóvil como un cadáver…

-Tienes fiebre.

-¿Qué? -Alfred puso una mano en su frente, y por el aspecto en su cara, ya lo había hecho antes.

No se habría sorprendido si la mano de Alfred comenzaba a derretirse al tocarla, tan frío como estaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Tienes fiebre, y bastante alta. Quizás fue por la lluvia- Ahora que lo mencionaba, sintió un ardor extraño en el rostro, en los ojos, y un dolor tenue en la cabeza.

-Genial- justo lo que necesitaba, enfermarse en una situación como esa. Miró a su alrededor, y frunció el ceño, confundida- ¿Dónde está Campanita?

-No lo sé- replicó Alfred, aun sin dejar de mirarla- Debió de irse cuando no estaba mirando.

-¿Cuándo no estabas mi—

-Te desmayaste. Comenzaste a temblar en el suelo como si tuvieras un ataque, gritaste como loca... -explicó, serio, casi molesto con ella- Y luego, como si nada, volviste a la misma posición. Sobra decir que no estaba muy atento a todo lo demás.

Sorprendida y asustada, la chica contuvo el aliento. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba algo así, y las dos habían sido en el mismo lugar, no muy separadas una de la otra.

Seashore tenía razón, tenían que irse de allí. ¿Por qué el hada tenía que desaparecer justo ahora?

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó, sin saber que más decir. La cara del chico pasó de la preocupación a la estupefacción.

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar algo así? ¡Creí que...!- bufó, molesto consigo mismo, y puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose de nuevo frente a ella.

-¿Creíste que cosa?

-No importa. Obviamente, tú te desmayas con frecuencia- evadió su mirada, y sus ojos fueron a lo alto de la escalera, completamente a oscuras. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, y la chica se puso casi tan roja como su cabello al comprender de qué se trataba.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi- musitó, y Alfred sonrió brevemente con ironía.

-No me preocupaba por ti, me preocupaba que me dejaras solo en esta casa maldita con el hada histérica y los piratas al asecho.

-Lo que digas, Alfred- aseguró ella, pues sabía que no era así. Alguien con la expresión que él había tenido cuando había despertado no se estaba preocupando por sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien, entonces?- volvió a preguntar, con los ojos aun hacia la escalera y una expresión desdeñosa que a la muchacha le pareció un tanto fingida. Jane sonrió sin darse cuenta, y asintió, para luego recordar que no la estaba mirando.

-Sí, lo estoy- siguió su mirada- ¿Quieres subir a ver que hay arriba?

-Estaba pensando en eso- dijo vagamente, como si se sorprendiera de lo que decía- Es una locura, y con todo lo que hemos pasado aquí no me sorprendería que el suelo se viniera abajo, o que nos atacaran un montón de fantasmas, pero...

-Ahora tenemos una excusa- lo interrumpió, pues la curiosidad se estaba llevando lo mejor de ella (Y siendo honestos, ese salón comenzaba a parecerle asfixiante)- Una misión, de hecho. Tenemos que buscar a Campanita, no podemos irnos sin ella.

Se puso en pie, apoyándose contra la pared cuando comenzó a tambalearse. Sentía las piernas como gelatina, y se preguntó si sería por la gripe o por el tiempo que había pasado sentada.

Parpadeó el vértigo y esperó que él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Si lo hizo, no dijo nada.

-Podría haber subido- comentó en su lugar, alzando la cabeza hacia ella y mirándola fijamente- Es una posibilidad. Aunque también podría haber salido.

-Y no lo sabremos si no comenzamos a probar teorías- replicó Jane, tendiéndole la mano para se levantara.

Los dos miraron al frente con aprensión, como si se dispusieran a hacer una hazaña peligrosa, y quizás lo hacían. La casa había probado ser más de lo que mostraba a simple vista, y no tenían la menor idea de que secretos podrían encontrar arriba, ni si querían saberlos en primer lugar.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, y vio que asentía.

-Vamos- Y juntos se adentraron en la oscuridad.

…

John despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tenía la mejilla apoyada contra algo duro y frío, que se mecía apaciblemente de un lado a otro. Intentó levantarse, y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas contra la espalda, sus ojos aún cubiertos por la venda. Se apoyó contra la pared a sus espaldas, más baja de lo que había esperado, y consiguió sentarse, reprimiendo el vértigo que esa acción le causó.

Recordó lo que había ocurrido, y sintió que el pánico le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Creía que había dejado atrás esa parte de su vida.

Demonios, había esperado que si volvía se tratara al menos de alguno de sus recuerdos felices.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó una voz, uno de los piratas que lo había capturado.

-¿Crees que va a responderte?- replicó otra voz casi al momento con desdén- ¿No te enseñaron nada sobre los prisioneros?

-¿Qué hay que llevarlos con vida cuando la situación lo amerita?- la diversión en la voz de la otra persona era más que evidente.

-Que no se habla con ellos, chico. No se establece contacto con ellos al menos de que sea estrictamente necesario.

-¿Dónde está Jane?- preguntó John sin poder contenerse- ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

Los hombres callaron, y escuchó un ruido fuerte, como el de olas chocando contra una pedrada. El suelo bajo sus pies se balanceó con fuerza.

-Nosotros nos hacemos esa misma pregunta, anciano- replicó el segundo pirata. Su voz era más gruesa, cavernosa, incluso, como la que recordaba que tenían los de su clase.

-¿Quemaron ustedes la casa?

-Creo que no- respondió honestamente el primero, con la respiración entrecortada por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo- No veo la necesidad. Aunque bueno, no se nos conoce por ser las personas más razonables.

-Sólo porque se trata de ti, voy a fingir que eso no es una indirecta- gruñó el otro.

-Sabes que no lo digo para ofenderte, Bloodtooth.

_Que pirata más extraño_, se dijo. Hacía décadas que había estado en Nunca Jamás por primera y última vez, pero los recordaba diferentes. Más bruscos. No idiotas, no todos, al menos (Garfio, por ejemplo, era un hombre bastante inteligente) pero si salvajes… Como su otro captor (¿Bloodtooth, era? ¿Qué había pasado con Barba Roja, Dientes de oro, el viejo Smith?)

Pero este… Este no lo había insultado ni una vez, y hablaba con una tranquilidad que no había conocido nunca.

Como si supiera lo que pensaba, el pirata rió.

-Voy a tomar eso como algo bueno- Una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó los oídos y el rostro, la lluvia reducida a una débil llovizna y a unos escasos truenos- ¿Teme volar? -preguntó el pirata con voz más suave.

-¿Disculpa?- John frunció el ceño, la tela de la venda presionándose contra sus ojos.

-Las alturas ¿Le dan miedo?

-Oh, bueno, no.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, chico?

-Entonces, no hace falta que tenga esto puesto- dijo, ignorando a su compañero. Una mano fría le tocó rápidamente el rostro, tirando del nudo en la parte de atrás de su cabello.

La presión de la venda desapareció, la tela cayendo sobre su regazo, y John parpadeó para recuperar la nitidez y acostumbrarse a la luz- Aunque sin sus lentes, el mundo seguía siendo una neblinosa mezcla de colores y tonos fríos, tenuemente iluminado por los ases bajo sus pies, como reflectores en un escenario.

-Tome- el borrón pálido, con ropa gris y cabello antinaturalmente brillante le tendió la mano de nuevo, y distinguió la gruesa montura marrón de sus lentes.

El mundo volvió a ganar definición, y vio lo que ya había deducido por cuenta propia, lo que su subconsciente y la fuerza de sus recuerdos le habían hecho adivinar.

Flotaban. La barca- porque era una barca, pequeña, corriente y antigua- se mecía contra el viento apaciblemente, a varios pies por encima de Londres, con sus casas ahora diminutas y su gente con aspecto de hormigas. Dos hombres, sus captores, remaban en ella, a ambos lados de él. Uno, el de su derecha, tenía el cabello rojo y espeso, mejillas rubicundas y cejas gruesas. Sus hombros eran anchos, y sus brazos musculosos remaban sin prestar atención, sus ojos negros clavados en el otro, obviamente enojado con él.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras. Es tu plan, en cualquier caso.

-No pueden vernos- dijo el otro hombre, que no le estaba prestando atención, y ahora que lo miraba bien, se dio cuenta que era más joven de lo que habría creído. Era pálido y delgado, con cabello azul brillante y facciones delicadas. No debía de ser mucho mayor que Jane.

_Jane_, allí estaba de nuevo. La culpa, el miedo, la preocupación, todo mezclado en una única receta que como una comida podrida le revolvía el estómago. Sólo para cambiar de tema, preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres?- El chico lo miró. Sus ojos azules eran sabios, como si pertenecieran a alguien mucho mayor, a alguien que había visto todo cuánto había en el mundo.

Y supo que aquel muchacho sabía lo que pensaba, y sabía su preocupación por Jane, si bien su respuesta fue simplemente:

-He hechizado la balsa, para que nadie pueda verla. Normalmente la lluvia nos taparía, pero hoy tuvimos mala suerte y ya dejó de llover.

-La primera vez que volé a Nunca Jamás no nos preocupamos por eso- comentó. El muchacho sonrió, divertido con un chiste que John no entendía.

-Eso es porque los niños y las hadas nunca piensan jamás en las consecuencias, Jonathan Darling.

-Tampoco había oído nunca de magia- El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Las hadas hacen magia todo el tiempo.

-Tú no eres un hada.

-No, no lo soy- replicó sonriendo todavía, y no dio más explicaciones. El hombre pelirrojo rió entre dientes, aunque no dijo más nada ni dejó de remar en ningún momento.

-No eres un pirata tampoco.

-Me temo que allí si diferimos los dos- su sonrisa se tornó condescendiente, y giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que la balsa se elevaba- Me gusta esta parte.

-¿Cómo hacen que sus barcos vuelen?- preguntó John, que siempre había tenido la misma duda- No tienen polvo de hada.

Él se volteó para mirarlo, y su rostro volvía a tener la expresión enigmática que había tenido la primera vez.

-Las hadas no son las únicas que pueden hacer cosas sorprendentes, sólo fueron los únicos seres que conoció- La barca se elevó en diagonal, rápidamente como en una montaña rusa, y el anciano apretó la cabeza contra el borde de la barca para no caerse.

El muchacho, por el contrario, siguió tan quieto como antes, todo su cuerpo tenso por la excitación, su cabello azul batiéndose en el aire. Parecía un niño que sube a una atracción en un parque de diversiones, y le sorprendió por un momento como sonreía tranquilamente, con abandono, sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo que su prisionero lo viera- De hecho, parecía tener total confianza en él.

-Maldito seas. Lo haces apropósito ¿no es así?- gritó Bloodtooth, haciéndose oír por encima del viento.

-Dijiste que teníamos que darnos prisa- rió él, y el otro gruñó algo en voz baja que no consiguió oír.

Una vez volvieron a un plano horizontal, y el pulso de John regresó a un ritmo aceptable, retomó él la conversación:

-Supongo, entonces, que tú eres uno de esos… Seres.

El muchacho, que había tenido la vista perdida en algo más allá del barco, volvió a girar la cabeza hacia él, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba allí:

-Nunca dije eso.

-¿Cómo haces estas cosas, entonces?- preguntó, algo frustrado por el misterio, por no tener idea de lo que ocurría ni qué le pasaría.

-Quizás lo fui, y ya no lo soy- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi triste, y volvió a mirar hacia atrás- Ya estamos casi llegando.

-¿A dónde me llevan?

-Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos- respondió él, y aunque su voz no había cambiado, había vuelto a tener el mismo matiz terminante de hacia un rato.

-¿Hay otra subida?- no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, y el chico lo miró, burlón.

-Creí que las alturas no le daban miedo.

-Las alturas no, en cuanto a la caída…

-No va a caerse- replicó con el ceño fruncido, como si no entendiera el por qué la idea lo aterraba- Ya le dije, la balsa está hechizada.

Por alguna razón, eso no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

-Si crees que con ese cuento conseguirás que vuelva a subirme a otra porquería como esta contigo estás muy equivocado- replicó el pelirrojo, y John, a pesar de la aprensión que le producía, no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él. El peliazul no dijo nada, siguió mirando hacia atrás, remando distraídamente, casi sin ganas, y tuvo la sospecha de que era el otro el que hacía todo el trabajo.

-Es sorprendente -murmuró, su voz teñida de algo que sonaba extrañamente parecido a la nostalgia- Incluso desde aquí.

John levantó la mirada también... Y la vio.

Siempre había estado allí, perdida entre las demás y sin embargo, diferente, como si sólo a simple vista se pudiera ver que era especial. Algunas veces, cuando asomaba la cabeza por la ventana, la buscaba. La observaba y pensaba brevemente en los tiempos en que todo había sido mejor y más fácil, como en un cuento de hadas.

"_Los niños nunca piensan en las consecuencias."_

A dónde sea que lo llevaran, sabía que estaba a punto de enfrentar los recuerdos de su niñez. Aquellos que había tratado de olvidar, pues aunque habían sido felices, le traían a la memoria también los desenlaces amargos que habían tenido lugar después.

Porque hubo una parte del viaje que Wendy Sullivan nunca narró en sus cuentos. El primer y único episodio oscuro de la historia de Nunca Jamás.

_Michael, Wendy…_

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó cuando ya alcanzaban la estrella, y el brillo lo cegó por un momento, tal como había hecho la primera vez.

Antes de que el túnel celestial se los tragara, escuchó la risa del joven pirata.

-Puede decirme Seashore.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Tengo el capítulo terminado desde ayer (de hecho, ayer mismo iba a subirlo) pero, como dije antes, el destino se entretiene haciéndome sufrir, y casualmente cuando iba a guardarlo... Se fue la internet. *inserte meme de FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU aquí* En fin, aquí está, espero les haya gustado :)<strong>


	14. Una señal para creer

**ADVERTENCIA: Antes de leer esto lee el capítulo anterior (_Mañana estaremos bien_). Lo he colocado en el lugar donde antes estaba la nota de autora y quizás no lo has visto.**

**Ahora sí, ¡Hola, mis amados lectores! :D Aquí les traigo nuevo cap, ya que en un arranque de inspiración lo terminé en sólo dos horas. Puede que se consigan algunos errores, ya que no está editado, pero como he comenzado a editar la historia (hasta ahora, sin embargo, sólo llevo el prólogo y los primeros dos capítulos) le di sólo una releída rápida, y cualquier typo que vean será corregido más adelante :)**

**Me disculpo por ellos, de todas formas, recuerden que escribo la historia en mi teléfono.**

**En fin, los dejo para que lean, y espero les guste el capítulo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios, saben que me encanta saber lo que piensan :D**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**_Atentamente,_ **

**Nikky Grey.**

**P.S.: Casi lo olvido, el título del cap viene de una línea de la canción "The ballad of Mona Lisa", por _Panic! At the disco_. Es una canción muy buena, deberían escucharla :) y parte de un personaje está basado en ella (no les digo cual, porque sino les arruino la historia, jajaja, pero si creen que lo adivinaron díganme, y les diré si están en lo cierto o no :D) Ahora sí,_ au revoir!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XXIII:<strong>_

_**Una señal para creer:**_

_Quizás esto fue una mala idea..._

La humedad arriba helaba las paredes, como si estuvieran hechas de hielo sólido. Podía distinguir su aliento, nubes de humo blanco que se formaban con cada respiración, y si ella tenía frío, no quería pensar como estaría Peter.

Peter. ¿Lo había llamado así? ¿Aceptaría que lo hiciera? No sabía si ella estaría contenta si de repente la gente se empeñara en llamarla por otro nombre...

_Bajaba hacia el salón, y abría la puerta para encontrarse con un niño rubio de ojos azules, muerto de frío. Lo llevaba hasta el cuarto de su madre._

_¿Por qué lo hacía? Era algo cruel, algo horrible, llevar a alguien tan joven que sólo quería hablar con una amiga, decirle que esa amiga estaba puerta..._

_Pero tenía que decírselo a alguien. Tenía que decírselo a alguien o moriría también._

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando el recuerdo y la nueva sensación de culpa que le revolvía el estómago. A su lado, Alfred se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó, enarcando las cejas.

-No, nada.

-¿Estás mareada? Quizás debimos quedarnos abajo...

-Estoy bien, Alfred- insistió, y sonrió, burlona- No voy a dejarte sólo en la oscuridad.

-Cállate- espetó, aunque parecía bastante incómodo.

Jane rió entre dientes, y siguieron andando en silencio un rato. Arriba, el papel tapiz de rayas azules y doradas estaba desprendido casi por completo, revelando la madera desnuda. La madera del suelo estaba rota y levantada en algunos espacios, donde podían ver el piso de abajo- o habrían podido de no ser por la casi total oscuridad.

Escuchó una rata corriendo entre las vigas del techo y reprimió un escalofrío.

-Jane...

-¿Sí? -Giró la cabeza hacia el muchacho, pero él no la miraba. Su vista estaba clavada en su mano derecha, el temblor bastante evidente.

-¿Puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Quiero acostumbrarme a la idea.

-¿Hablas de Peter?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, de Rosendo. Obvio que de Peter.

-¿Siempre eres tan encantador o soy un caso especi...- Calló de golpe cuando él la fulminó con la mirada, furioso.

-¿Quieres callarte de una vez? Eres...- Abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendido de sus propias palabras, y su expresión se relajó- Lo siento- musitó con voz queda- no sé por qué dije...

Parecía sentirlo de verdad, así que Jane trató de no sentirse dolida. No era como si ella no estuviera con los nervios de punta también, y vaya que tenían razones para estarlo.

-Busquemos a Campanita- sugirió, sonriendo solidariamente. Peter asintió, y siguieron adelante.

El pasillo era enorme. Alargado e infinito, como si estuvieran en un laberinto. Le produjo una extraña sensación de familiaridad, pero no sabía decir por qué.

La llamaron, sin éxito, y por más que escudriñaron cada rincón y habitación desvencijada por la que pasaban, no consiguieron dar con ella. En algún punto, a Peter comenzaron a castañetearle los dientes, y a pesar de que seguía actuando como si nada, todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente, agitándose como la gelatina...

-Peter...

-D-d-déjalo. Es sólo...-Su voz se apagó cuando, sin pensárselo mucho, la chica lo abrazó. Era como abrazarse a un iceberg, y no se sorprendería si se quemara por el frío. El muchacho se quedó inmóvil, sorprendido.

-Jane... ¿Qué estás...?

-Cállate. Yo tengo fiebre y tú estás al borde de la hipotermia. Es sólo con fines médicos- masculló, con la mejilla pegada a su cuello y cuidado de no lastimar si brazo fracturado. Luego de otro momento incómodo, su brazo bueno le rodeó la cintura, y sintió que apoyaba su barbilla contra su cabello.

-¿Sólo con fines médicos?- Preguntó, burlón.

-Enteramente. Todo por el bien de t... De mi salud- respondió, aún con el mismo tono pragmático.

-Lo mismo digo- coincidió, y la apretó con más fuerza.

Permanecieron así, en total silencio. No había nada de personal, se dijo Jane, ella había sido enfermera –o casi- y no había que estudiar medicina para saber que la mejor manera de transmitir calor era por el contacto físico.

Así que no había nada de malo con que se quedaran así un rato. Estaba segura de que el eje de Nunca Jamás no serviría de mucho convertido en un helado de tamaño grande.

Aunque puede que no resultara tan malo como ella lo había esperado, ni tan incómodo como se dijo que sería. Puede que la voz de Peter sonara diferente esa vez, menos burlona y sarcástica.

Y puede que, quizás, no fuera por interés clínico después de todo.

...

Christine se dejó llevar, su mente demasiado lejos como para importarle a donde la llevaba Simon. El chico la sostenía por los hombros, repitiendo algo de que los demás los estaban esperando, de que todo iba a estar bien...

La frase le sonaba ahora incluso fastidiosa, pero no tenía ganas de decirle que se callara, y se sorprendió al ver que una parte de ella quería incluso que siguiera hablando.

No quería estar sola con sus pensamientos otra vez, porque sabía a dónde volverían.

-¡Gracias al cielo! -exclamó una voz grave (Arthur, se dijo), y a esto siguieron un montón de preguntas que no conseguía comprender y que dejó que el muchacho respondiera.

Hasta que el cocinero dijo:

-¿Dónde está Joe?- fue como una cachetada, y Christine levantó la cabeza violentamente, jadeando. Sentía que volvían a empañársele los ojos, y el brazo de Simon se apretó más en torno a ella.

-Él...-comenzó, vacilante, y a pesar de que la pareja que los observaba ya había adivinado la respuesta, algo impulsó a la mujer a responder.

-Me salvó la vida.

-Oh, Christie- Marlene, su compañera de la infancia, dio un paso hacia ella. Quería saltar a sus brazos y llorar, desahogarse como el día que le habían roto el corazón por primera vez, como el día en que su padre se había marchado a la guerra, como el día que su madre se había ido y la había dejado sola...

Quería que la acompañara, pero sabía que tenía que superarlo sola.

-Nunca se lo dije- musitó, odiando el temblor en su voz y las lágrimas en sus ojos. La rubia se detuvo, y también contenía el llanto- Iba a hacerlo- continuó- casi lo hago, y luego...

-¿Decirle qué?- preguntó Simon tranquilizadoramente, a pesar de que su aspecto no era mejor al de ella. Marlene lo fulminó con la mirada por entrometerse, pero Christine sólo sonrió con tristeza.

-Que yo...

-¡Miren esto!- Arthur, que se había alejado respetuosamente, señaló algo que veía desde la ventana destruida- Madre de...

Su exclamación fue seguida por un jadeo de Marlene, y algo que masculló Simon en voz baja. Christine observó atónita la escena frente a ella, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, echó a correr. Sus compañeros reaccionaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Christie! -chilló Marlene- ¡El toque de queda!

-¡Christine! ¿A dónde vas? -exclamó Simon bruscamente, siguiéndola.

-No puedes salir, podría haber otro—

Pero no escuchó el final de la frase de Arthur, puesto que ya había dejado el cafetín, y mientras saltaba los escombros de la puerta que había cruzado cientos de veces cada mañana, y la cálida humedad del fin de la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro y le pegaba las sucias ropas a la piel, se dijo que estaba muerta.

Estaba muerta, o estaba moribunda y alucinaba, porque eso no podía ser...

-Christine- sintió una mano en su hombro, pero no se volteó. Simon no dijo nada más, tan sorprendido como ella.

-Eso no es una bomba- dijo, señalando lo obvio. Sin apartar los ojos de la enorme bola de metal, el chico a su lado negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo es.

...

-¡Campanita!

-¡Campanita!

-¡Campa... Esto es ridículo- Peter se detuvo, mirando al interminable pasillo con frustración- Es obvio que no está aquí- Debían de llevar una hora en el mismo plan, y lo único que habían conseguido era tragar polvo como locos y, en el caso de Peter, casi sufrir de hipotermia.

Y el episodio del "_abrazo medicinal_" era uno del que preferían no tener que hablar por el resto de sus vidas.

-Pero ¿Dónde está, entonces?- preguntó Jane, más para sí misma que para él, y también se detuvo- Nos habría…-su voz se apagó.

-No, lo sé, pero... -se detuvo al ver la expresión de la pelirroja- ¿Qué pasa?

Jane no respondió. Una voz acababa de aparecer en su cabeza, un recuerdo, de la misma manera que había ocurrido con el anterior.

_"Eso no significa que tengas que dejar de buscar."_

_En su sueño había visto un pasillo largo e interminable, con puertas extrañas que guardaban secretos inimaginables..._

_Pero sólo una contenía lo que ella necesitaba._

"_Cuando lo encuentres, recordarás"_

-¿Jane?- La chica sacudió la cabeza y las puertas de colores desaparecieron, reemplazadas por la realidad. Sin embargo, supo de qué se trataba.

-Campanita si está aquí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- su pregunta no tenía el matiz escéptico que había esperado, pero aun así se vio sin saber cómo explicarse.

-No estoy segura, pero sé que es así- y su voz sonó tan confundida como se sentía. Lo miró, esperando que pusiera los ojos en blanco, que soltara algún comentario sarcástico y le dijera que debían irse y buscar en otro lado.

Sin embargo, lo que dijo en su lugar fue:

-Sigamos buscando, entonces- y supo que le creía.

Lo que, en vez de reconfortarla, hizo que se sintiera peor consigo misma.

Se dijo que en algún momento tenía que contarle lo que había hecho. Había meditado la posibilidad desde que había despertado, pero se sorprendió del miedo que le causaba la idea de que no quisiera volver a hablar con ella después de eso. De que la odiara por lo que había causado sin darse cuenta...

Y se dijo que eso se debía solamente a que, como él, no quería quedarse sola en ese lugar. Además, no tendría sentido decírselo ahora que no podía recordar nada ¿Verdad? Tendría que esperar que supiera más sobre su vida...

Aunque quizás, no tendría que hacerlo, porque él ya lo habría recordado.

Y entonces sería peor, porque no la dejaría explicarse, porque recordaría a Wendy con total claridad, y estaba segura de que diez años no harían que le doliera menos el verla muerta.

Pero no tenía caso pensar en eso ahora- mejor dicho, no quería pensar en eso ahora- y mientras continuaban con la búsqueda exasperante, sus voces retumbando en la oscura frialdad del pasillo, Jane escuchó la voz de Seashore, cálida y tranquilizadora.

_"Piensa, Jane. Puedes encontrarlo. Sé que puedes hacerlo."_

¿Cómo? No tenía idea de que estaba buscando ni de…

_"Sólo mira bien. Está justo allí." _

Eso hizo, se detuvo otra vez, tomó aire y miró a su alrededor y al montón de puertas iguales. Sólo una contenía lo que quería, una y nada más, y aunque no sabía lo que era, sabía que tenía que encontrarlo, tanto como tenía que salvar al país con el que cada vez se sentía más y más relacionada.

_Una, sólo una..._

Sintió una cálida corriente de aire, diferente al frío glaciar que hacía, y el familiar zumbido volvió a sus oídos. No se movió, sin embargo, y continuó con la vista puesta en el frente, regulando su respiración todo lo que podía.

_Puedo hacerlo.__Una puerta diferente..._

_"Mira bien" _

Y de repente, las puertas cambiaron.

...

-¿Es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Marlene, quien había salido tras ellos.

-Increíble- musitó Arthur, que había hecho lo mismo, y proyectó en voz alta la pregunta que todos se hacían-¿Cómo demonios cae del cielo una bala de cañón?

-No lo sé, pero no cabe duda de que lo es -respondió Simon.

Christine no hablaba. Tenía los ojos clavados en la bala, como si creyera que se trataba de una ilusión que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento.

¿Era eso lo que había matado a Joseph? ¿La onda expansiva de la bala al caer? No tenía sentido ¿Cómo habían podido...?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, y vio que Simon la miraba fijamente.

-Deberíamos entrar otra vez, Chris. Podrían venir en cualquier momento.

-¿Y estamos seguros allí? -espetó, sonriendo con cruel ironía- Joseph estaba adentro, y...

-Chris- la interrumpió él, su voz firme, a pesar de que la tristeza oscurecía el brillo de sus ojos- tenemos que entrar.

Los otros dos también la miraban, sin saber que decir, y nunca se sintió más derrotada como en ese instante, a pesar de que incluso ella sabía que estaba equivocada.

-Pero...

-Hay un sótano.

-¿Sót...?- se dio cuenta que tenía razón, en ambas cosas. No podían quedarse allí, a riesgo de otro bombardeo.

O balacera, ya ni sabía cómo llamarlo.

Pero no quería entrar, no quería volver, no cuando sabía que él todavía estaba allí, que él…

_Cobarde_. Su propia conciencia la sorprendió, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella misma lo pensaba. _¿Crees que él dio la vida por ti para que te suicidaras como una idiota? ¿Crees que eso es lo que habría querido? _

No, no podía morir. Tenía sobrevivir, por Joseph, por...

Un trueno cortó sus pensamientos, y los cuatro levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo, oscuro al ser ya de noche, pero sin una nube a la vista. Christine estaba temblando, aunque no porque tuviera frío, y cuando otro trueno retumbó a si alrededor y la luz blanca brilló a la lejanía, sintió que las piernas se le doblaban.

-¡Chris!- Simon la sujetó por los hombros, y Marlene corrió hacia ella.

-Tenemos que entrar- dijo con voz firme, y Arthur y el chico asintieron.

Para cuando Christine salió de su pesadilla y dejó de escuchar las últimas palabras de Joseph en su cabeza, de ver el cielo cayéndose sobre los dos, ya regresaban al cafetín. Se sentía mareada y confusa, pero quizás eso se debía a otra cosa.

Simon decía algo a lo que no estaba prestando atención, pero cuando el muchacho se detuvo de golpe, tenso, y una sombra enorme los cubrió a los dos, la morena levantó la cabeza.

-Dime que estoy alucinando...-jadeó, paralizada.

-Si es así, estamos locos los dos.

-¡Adentro, rápido!- gritó Arthur, corriendo como una centella hacia el destrozado restaurante, con Marlene, Simon y Christine pisándole los talones.

Simon y ella iban detrás, y alcanzaban la puerta cuando la sombra comenzó a moverse, indicando el desplazamiento del barco. Arthur cerró la puerta tras ellos, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlos a los tres.

-Esto es una locura- masculló, su piel perlada por el sudor y sus ojos cafés dilatados por el pánico.

-Al menos ya sabemos de dónde vino el cañón- comentó Simon con ironía. Marlene miraba la ventana, atenta a la sombra que se alejaba más y más.

-¿Estarán buscando algo? -preguntó, sin apartar la vista del agujero, ni prestar atención al modo en que sus pies hacían crujir el cristal y la madera.

-O a alguien- apuntó Simon.

-Deberíamos escondernos en el sótano hasta que se vayan- dijo Arthur, y los demás asintieron. De golpe, Christine recordó algo.

-La llave- todos la miraron- El sótano está cerrado con llave, y la única copia la tiene...

_La tenía_, se corrigió mentalmente, y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Aunque no hacía falta que terminara la frase, pues los demás sabían a qué se refería, y giraron la cabeza hacia al punto donde yacía el cadáver.

-Yo iré a buscarla- dijo Simon, decidido, y Christine lo sujetó por la camisa cuando se daba la vuelta.

-Te acompaño- él la miró, vacilante, pero accedió de todas formas.

Saltaron los escombros hasta la cocina, la morena sujetándose de su brazo para no caerse. Su corazón latía desbocado contra su garganta cuando se acercaron a lo sobreviviente de la puerta gris, y a través del agujero astillado pudo distinguir lo que quedaba de la habitación.

-No tienes que venir- comenzó él. Le costó encontrar su voz para responder, pero se aseguró de sonar lo más firme posible.

-Sí, si tengo.

Y Simon no cuestionó por qué, sólo apartó la puerta para que pasara.

Resaltaba entre los escombros, o eso le pareció a ella. Destacaba como algo que no pertenecía allí, que debería estar en otra parte...

Debería estar vivo, para empezar, pero tampoco podía dejarlo allí.

-Lo enterraremos- dijo Simon, adivinado lo que pensaba- Cuando todo esto termine.

_No va a terminar nunca_, pensó, pero asintió de todas formas, agradecida de que intentara reconfortarla.

Simon se arrodilló, con cuidado de no pincharse con nada que pudiera haber en medio del destrozo. La mujer sabía que debía de ser increíblemente incomodo para él hacer lo que iba a hacer, y quiso librarlo del problema y hacerlo ella misma...

Pero ni siquiera podía mirarlo. No podía respirar, el aire se había condensado dentro de la habitación y bajaba como una piedra helada a sus pulmones. No quería estar allí, era cobarde y despreciable, pero no quería estar allí.

_Lo siento, no puedo, perdóname._No podía verlo, había muerto por su culpa y ni siquiera podía mirarlo...

-Chris- levantó la cabeza al escuchar su voz. Vio a Simon ya de pie, con algo en su puño apretado. La miraba, preocupado, como no había dejado de hacerlo desde que la había encontrado.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó, antes de que pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué?- pareció desorientado un momento, como si la pregunta lo hubiera encontrado desprevenido.

-La llave.

-Oh, -levantó el puño que apretaba.

-Bien- se pasó el cabello detrás de la oreja, sin saber que más hacer o decir.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿_"Gracias por sacar la llave del pantalón de mi novio muerto, porque yo soy una cobarde desagradecida que ni siquiera puede acercarse a él por riesgo de vomitarle encima"?_

-Pensé que, bueno...-Simon cayó, apartando la mirada.

-¿Qué pensaste?- insistió con calma, al ver su incomodidad.

-Que querías, bueno... Ya sabes- se encogió de hombros, mirándola otra vez- Despedirte.

-Oh- eso había ido a hacer ¿No? Por eso lo había seguido. Pero...

-Quizás después- dijo él, comprensivo.

-Sí- coincidió- después.

Sonrió brevemente, y el chico hizo lo mismo, aunque su sonrisa era más nerviosa que reconfortante.

-Vamos a decirle a los demás que ya tenemos la—

Un golpe seco hizo que enmudeciera, seguido de un chillido de mujer, y ambos echaron a correr a ver de qué se trataba. Lo primero que vieron fue a Arthur en el suelo, inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza, a Marlene asustada, gritando, sujeta por un hombre de vestimenta extraña...

Luego vieron a los dos hombres, de pie en la entrada, espadas en mano. Ambos la miraron, y esbozaron al mismo tiempo una sonrisa idéntica.

Pero eran muy diferentes. Uno era pálido, delgaducho y tenía el cabello verde brillante y ondulado, el otro...

El otro lo conocía, era el hombre que había venido al restaurante el otro día.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Simon, escondiendo a Christine detrás de él- ¿Qué le hicieron a Arthur?

Luke desvió su mirada hacia el cocinero, divertido.

-Hablaba demasiado.

-¿Está muerto?- la voz del muchacho, aunque todavía desafiante, había adquirido un matiz de pánico. El pirata de cabello verde lo miró, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Muerto? No, sólo se toma una siesta- los señaló con la cabeza- Ustedes vienen con nosotros.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?- preguntó Christine, abandonando la protección del muchacho.

-Es una sorpresa- aseguró Luke, y el pirata de cabello verde rió entre dientes- No te preocupes, hermosa, que todos están invitados, incluido tu amigo dormilón.

-¿Y si no queremos ir?- Simon retrocedió, sorprendido, cuando Luke lo apuntó con su espada y el acero casi lo atraviesa. Detrás del pirata, escuchó el ruido seco de botas que golpeaban el suelo de piedra, y no tardó en ver más piratas como él, que los rodeaban, amenazantes.

Los ojos del pelinegro brillaron con la misma amenaza.

-Lo hacemos por las malas, entonces.


	15. Cazadores de Sombras

**¡Hola! Espero les esté gustando la historia :) Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. A decir verdad, no recuerdo si Peter en el cuento original entraba al cuarto de Wendy en busca de su sombra, pero creo recordar que en la película del 2003 lo hacía (estoy segura de que lo hacía en la versión de Disney, ya que la vi unas 300 veces, jajaja). En cualquier caso, si no ocurre en el libro, discúlpenme esa, y finjan que sí :)**

**A los amantes de la saga de Cazadores de Sombras (como yo, jeje), sí, el título viene de allí, aunque no tiene nada que ver. Es sólo una muestra de mi amor irracional hacia Jace, Alec, Magnus, Clary, y... Bueno, básicamente todo el mundo, pero ustedes no vinieron aquí a verme balbucear sobre TMI. **

**Vinieron a leer :) y los dejo para que hagan eso. Espero disfruten el cap, no olviden comentar y dejar sus opinones (saben que me encanta cuando lo hacen). Bye!**

_**Love,**_

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XIV:<strong>_

_**Cazadores de Sombras: **_

Peter había dado varios pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo seguía. Se dio la vuelta, extrañado, y entonces vio a Jane, unos metros más atrás, completamente quieta. Sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño, deshizo lo andado y fue hasta ella. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, y parecía concentrada en algo. Aunque le preocupó romper su concentración, algo de su manera de actuar estaba comenzando a preocuparle más todavía.

Más después de todo lo que había pasado. Era como andar junto a un barril de pólvora, que explotaba espontáneamente cada cierto tiempo y no había manera de saber cuándo lo haría.

Se detuvo de golpe a mitad de camino, y contuvo el aliento. El cabello de Jane volaba con una brisa invisible, y de la nada un tornado se formó alrededor de los dos, agitando también el papel tapiz desprendido de las paredes. El pasillo a su alrededor cambiaba, se sacudía y se distorsionaba en un montón de colores.

Jane no se movía, y aunque de frente no podía verlo, le pareció como si, al mirar hacia otra parte, una luz brillante emanara de ella. Presa del pánico, estaba a punto de gritar cuando ella se desplomó, y apenas y tuvo tiempo de sostenerla con el brazo bueno.

-¿Jane?- gritó para hacerse oír, su voz marcada por la preocupación.

¿Cuántas veces podía desmayarse alguien en un día, por amor de Dios?

Escuchó una música que parecía venir de ninguna parte, dulce y alegre como una canción de cuna, una que se le hacía tan familiar...

Y luego todo volvió a la normalidad, el tornado cesó, y la muchacha comenzó a removerse en sus brazos.

-¿Peter?- musitó, y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Parecía confundida, pero ilesa, ni siquiera estaba mareada, lo que tenía que ser bueno-¿Qué pasó?

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me la he hecho- replicó, aunque no podía evitar preguntarse también si algo estaba mal con ella.

No planeaba morirse y dejarlo sólo en esa casa de locos ¿Verdad?

-¿Me desmayé?

-De nuevo, sí. Aunque después del tornado fantasma admito que también estuve a punto de hacerlo- comentó, sin saber que más decir. Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué ha...- Calló de golpe, mirando a su alrededor. Peter hizo lo mismo, mirando la habitación por primera vez...

Y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, había cambiado. Ya no estaban en un pasillo destruido, con puertas oscuras y madera levantada. El papel tapiz brillaba como si estuviera recién colocado, el suelo recién pulido estaba libre de polvo, cuadros de paisajes sorprendentes colgaban en las paredes y una araña dorada repleta de velas colgaba sobre sus cabezas. En el centro del pasillo había aparecido una ornamentada mesa de estilo antiguo, de madera oscura y brillante, y le pareció distinguir un destello pequeño y plateado sobre ella.

Y en torno a ellos se extendían cientos de puertas cerradas, con colores y formas diferentes, como jamás las había visto.

_Esto no puede ser real_, pensó. Aunque después de todo lo que había vivido en menos de veinticuatro horas, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

...

_Este tipo se toma en serio lo de "Mira más allá de lo que ves." _

No tenía idea de cómo Seashore había hecho algo así (más cuando ni siquiera estaba cerca), ni qué demonios había hecho, en cualquier caso, pero sabía que había sido él, y reconoció el lugar al momento.

Era casi igual a la sala de las puertas en sus sueño, y ahora si podía recordarla.

-Increíble- musitó Peter, menos sorprendido de lo que ella imaginaba que habría estado de no haberse acostumbrado ya.

-Creo que tenemos que ir por una de ellas- dijo Jane, vacilante. Una vez sus sueños saltaban a la realidad dejaban de tener tanto sentido como antes.

-¿Por dónde?

-La verdad, no lo sé.

-¿Cómo encontraremos la indicada, entonces?

-Porque...- se dio la vuelta, recordando algo- La llave.

-¿Qué?- sin responder, se dirigió a la mesa, donde descansaba una llave plateada con gravados, pequeñas líneas curvas que cruzaban sin orden alguno la brillante superficie.

-Tenemos que usar la llave para abrir la puerta.

-Bien, perfecto- Peter dio un paso hacia ella, suspirando como si así en vez de aire dejara salir el comentario sarcástico que le picaba la lengua- Jane, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero -estiró el brazo que no tenía enyesado, abarcando lo que los rodeaba- Hay miles de puertas.

No era ninguna exageración. El pasillo se extendía hacia ambos lados, desdibujándose al final como el horizonte de un paisaje indefinido.

Y en ambos extremos había como mínimo trescientas puertas.

-Pero tenemos que encontrarla, lo sé- repitió, apretando llave en su mano.

-¿Por qué es tan importante?- preguntó Peter, encargando una ceja- ¿De dónde conoces este lugar?

-Tampoco estoy segura- admitió, pues sabia que decir que había soñado con él era algo impreciso. Sentía que había estado allí antes, de pie en medio de ese pasillo, y estaba segura de que había sido real.

-¿Qué crees que encontremos?- cambió de tema el muchacho. Jane no lo miraba, tenía los ojos fijos en el pasillo a su alrededor.

-Respuestas- musitó, y era lo que más deseaba.

_Encuéntrala, Jane, sólo concéntrate. _

_Sería más fácil si me dijeras cual es y listo_, pensó, molesta.

_Quisiera, pero no puedo. Debes hacerlo tu misma. _Había aflicción en su voz, no estaba mintiendo.

_¿Por qué? _Sentía que lo único que tenía eran preguntas, cada una más complicada que la otra.

_Te darás cuenta cuando lo veas. Confía en mi, puedes encontrarlo._

-Puedes quedarte allí de pie, a la espera de que una se abra sola, - la voz de Peter la trajo de vuelta a la realidad- O podemos comenzar de una vez, y ver cual de todas es la indicada.

Giró la cabeza hacia él. Tenía el brazo derecho cruzado sobre la "férula" y la miraba con un desdén que no lograba esconder su confusión. Supo que sólo le seguía la corriente porque quería respuestas también.

Y porque, en realidad, no podía ir a ninguna otra parte si las puertas no abrían.

-Sí, supongo que ir descartándolas es buena idea.

-¿Quieres ir primero?- sugirió- Algo me dice que tendrías más suerte que yo.

Asintió, buscando alguna señal, algún indicio de cualquier tipo que le permitiera saber lo que buscaba. Pero buscar _qué_ buscar no es algo particularmente fácil.

_Te darás cuenta cuando lo veas, _repitió, _te darás cuenta, cuando lo veas. Cuando, lo veas... Te darás cuenta cuando... _

-No veo nada- dijo en voz alta, frustrada, y encogió un hombro.

-Yo tampoco, sólo elige una y partimos de allí.

Volvió a mirar, y señaló una con aspecto de tronco, de cuya parte alta salían ramas llenas de hojas.

-Esa- _Los niños perdidos vivían en un árbol,_ pensó.

-Perfecto- Fueron hasta ella, y el joven la miró mientras ella apretaba la llave con fuerza, vacilante.

Parecía lógico, una puerta a Nunca Jamás, pero...

-¿Lista, Jane?

Asintió de nuevo, introduciendo la delicada llave en la cerradura, y la emoción le revolvió el estomago al ver que entraba sin problemas. Tomó aire otra vez, insegura ahora de querer saber que yacía al otro lado. Se armó de valor, giró la llave...

No pudo terminar de dar la vuelta.

-Parece que esta no- A Jane le pareció que su voz sonaba ligeramente decepcionada, y le pasó la llave para que eligiera una él. Peter miró a su alrededor, valorando sus opciones, y se detuvo al final en una puerta de color blanco como la nieve. El piso a su alrededor brillaba con la misma sustancia, e incluso desprendía el frío de una nevada- Cuando me encontraron hacía frío- explicó a Jane, y ella recordó la nevada que había caído ese día.

Aunque prefirió guardarse ese comentario para si misma (o cualquiera relacionado con el tema, en realidad), y observó como probaba suerte con la puerta de nieve.

Pero la llave ni siquiera entró, y en los siguientes minutos que pasaron se vieron encontrando explicaciones cada vez más ilógicas para asociar cada intento.

_Mira las estrellas en esta. La segunda estrella a la derecha..._

Nada_._

_Esta tiene forma de barco. Los piratas viven en un barco..._

Nada.

_Una mariposa. Las mariposas tienen alas, al igual que Campanita._

_Una sirena, como la que trató de ahogar a Wendy._

_Esta parece el ala de un avión si la miras de lado y cambias el color. Nunca me he montado en un avión, Nunca Jamás..._

Nada_. _Trataron, trataron, y trataron, hasta que incluso el caminar de una puerta a otra se hacia desmotivante. Decepcionada, Jane se dejó caer contra la pared, rodando hasta quedar sentada en suelo.

Había esperado que fuera difícil, pero eso era una locura.

Peter se dejó caer a su lado y suspiró. Pudo ver el aire blanco que salía de su boca, y se preguntó si tendría frío de nuevo.

-No sé tú, pero me estoy quedando sin ideas- dijo, recostando la cabeza contra la pared.

-Somos dos- cansada y frustrada, bajó la mirada a llave. El plateado relucía bajo la luz antinatural del pasillo, dándole un aspecto parecido al cristal, las marcas relucientes como las llamitas de una vela.

Recordaba haber visto algo así antes. Una habitación hecha completamente de cristal, brillante como una estrella. Un trono de cristal, y una reina con vestido tornasolado como una perla...

Una perla rodeada de estrellas.

-Una perla- musitó. ¿Dónde habría podido ver algo así? ¿En una película, quizás?

-¿Qué?- Peter, que se estaba quedando dormido, levantó la cabeza hacia ella- ¿Dijiste algo?

-Pensaba en voz alta- explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía sentido contarle sus pensamientos cuando ni siquiera ella los entendía. Él se decidió por no preguntar, y levantó las rodillas para apoyar el codo.

-¿Sabes? Creí recordar algo hace un rato- comentó, y parecía inseguro también si contárselo o no.

-¿Sí? ¿Sobre qué?- insistió ella, poniendo la mejor cara de "_Puedes confiar en mí_" que era capaz. Lo mejor era ayudarlo con esas cosas, pensó, ayudarlo a recordad...

Porque quería que recordara ¿Verdad?

-Es extraño- admitió él, y supuso que había dado resultado- estabas hablando sobre como debíamos encontrar la puerta correcta, y me vino a la mente algo sobre mi sombra.

-¿Una sombra?

-Sí, pensé que sería difícil, y que era una locura, como buscar una aguja en un pajar... Sólo que eso no fue lo que pensé.

-No te entiendo- dijo Jane, y el chico parecía frustrado consigo mismo.

-Quiero decir, que lo normal habría sido que pensara "_como buscar una aguja en un pajar_" pero lo que pensé fue "_Como encontrar mi propia sombra_" -negó con la cabeza, algo incómodo- Sé que es una tontería, pero...

-Tu sombra -repitió Jane, y una idea vaga se formó en su cabeza- ¿Estás seguro que eso fue lo que pensaste?

Peter asintió, sorprendido de que le diera tanta importancia.

-¿Hay algún cuento que hable de eso?

-No que yo recuerde- admitió, aunque no podía dejar de sentir que algo se le escapaba, que ese detalle era más importante de lo que pensaban...

-¿Crees que esté recuperando mi memoria?- preguntó él, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La idea parecía gustarle y asustarle al mismo tiempo.

-Es una posibilidad- respondió condescendientemente.

-Supongo que es algo bueno- no había mucha convicción en su voz, y Jane no tenía idea de que decir ante eso. Tampoco sabía que tan bueno sería para ella recordar. A pesar de que Seashore insistía mucho en ello.

Cerró los ojos, recostando la cabeza contra las rodillas. Sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba, con todo y que había perdido el conocimiento más veces de las que podía contar.

-¿Quieres intentar de nuevo? -sugirió, ya que corría el riesgo de quedarse dormida si no hacia algo.

-Elige tú, yo no tengo ganas- replicó él, sin hacer ademan alguno de moverse.

Jane se levantó y pasó la mirada otra vez por todas y cada una de las puertas. Sentía que le habían exprimido el cerebro hasta la última gota, y no se le ocurría ninguna manera en que alguna parte de esa habitación pudiera asociarse con ella.

Entonces, la vio.

La media luna azul, la misma por la que Seashore había salido en su sueño, la misma por la que había desaparecido luego de decirle que comenzara su búsqueda, que encontraría lo que quería si comenzaba a buscar.

¿Sería posible que fuera esa?

Corrió hasta ella e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la ansiedad haciéndole un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si lo era? Tenía que serlo, eso era lo que había tratado de decirle, que recordaría cuando la viera, acababa de recordar...

Tampoco giraba.

_No es a mí a quien buscas, Jane. _Frustrada, dio una patada a la media luna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Sólo dime cual es la maldita puerta!

-Hey, cálmate- escuchó los pasos de Peter hasta ella, y sintió que le ponía una mano en el hombro- Vamos a encontrarla, tranquila.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- estalló, aun con los ojos cerrados y las manos cubriéndole el rostro- Si no la encontramos no saldremos nunca de aquí.

-Y la vanos a encontrar, ya te lo dije- la tranquilidad en su voz no hizo sino molestarla más todavía, apartó las manos para fulminarlo con la mirada...

Y se dio cuenta. La señal que había estado buscando. Retrocedió un paso para estar segura, aunque incluso desde allí era obvio, sólo bastaba con ver la pared detrás, el cuadro iluminado...

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? -El muchacho enarcó una ceja, y parecía debatirse entre la frustración y la preocupación de que se desmayara otra vez.

Jane recordó de repente por qué la frase "_encontrar una sombra"_ se le hacía tan familiar, por qué había sentido que ya la conocía. Era el inicio de la historia, la unión de ambos mundos que, comparado con todo lo que pasaba después, dejaba de tener importancia.

Pero ahora sí la tenía. Porque Jane podía ver la suya, dibujando una estela bajo sus pies. Podía verla incluso aunque no sabía de dónde provenía la luz que la causaba. No lo había notado antes, no había prestado atención a eso, pero ahora, al mirar al suelo, se daba cuenta.

-No tienes sombra.

Peter frunció el ceño.

-Claro que tengo, todo el mundo tiene.

-Tú no, mira- señaló con la cabeza la pared detrás de él. El joven se dio la vuelta, escéptico, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto. La única silueta en la pared era la de Jane- Y tampoco hay nada en el suelo.

Vio que palidecía, tenso como cuando había descubierto que era Peter Pan, y quiso hacer algo para confortarlo, pero supo que no lo permitiría.

-Como encontrar mi propia sombra…-musitó, repitiendo sus propias palabras, y giró la cabeza hacia ella, su expresión ilegible- ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que buscamos?

Asintió.

-La noche en que conociste a mi madre habías entrado a su habitación en busca de tu sombra.

-Creí que habías dicho que no recordabas ningún cuento sobre eso…

-Porque no es un cuento- explicó Jane- Ella nunca mencionó esa parte en su libro. Me lo contó cuando era pequeña. Tu sombra se había escapado y ella la cosió a tus pies.

¿Por qué no lo había incluido en el libro? No le pareció importante preguntárselo antes, pero ahora... Sentía que debería haberse interesado más por eso, por ella, por sus aventuras. Sentía que debería haber prestado más atención...

Negó con la cabeza, no era momento para culparse por eso. Peter, frente a ella, ríos sonrió con ironía, y aun estaba bastante pálido, a pesar de que la idea de no dejar sombra no parecía asustarlo tanto.

No que él dejara ver.

-No quiero ofenderla, pero no creo que hiciera un muy buen trabajo.

Jane no le prestó atención. Sabía que la historia de Peter y Wendy estaba relacionada, pero no estaba segura de cómo.

Una noche, al comienzo del siglo, una niña era informada de que debía crecer. Esa misma noche, más tarde, el niño que se había negado a crecer entraba por su ventana, con su compañera Campanita y una barra de jabón que iba a ayudarlo a pegar su sombra perdida.

Ella lo conocía, él a ella. Ambos partían hacia Nunca Jamás...

_El principio del fin. _Abrió los ojos de golpe, pues no era la voz de Seashore la que había sonado en su cabeza. Era una voz de mujer, como la que había escuchado la primera vez, cuando la habitación había cambiado y había visto a Andrew y a su madre.

¿El principio del fin? ¿De cuál fin? ¿Habría pasado algo más que su familia nunca le hubiera contado? Algo que estuviera relacionado con ese momento, cuando Wendy conoció a Peter Pan, cuando los hermanos Darling dejaron Londres…

-Jane, tu mano está brillando- La chica bajó la mirada y vio que tenía razón. Algo en su mano desprendía una luz blanca y cálida.

Tan pronto miró, la luz desapareció, y la llave volvió a estar como antes.

Sólo que algo había cambiado. El gravado había desaparecido, reemplazado por palabras:

"_De vuelta al comienzo."_

-¡Jane! -El viento volvió, zumbando en sus oídos con fuerza, y esta vez, sin importarle que pensara, sujetó la mano de Peter, por miedo a que este fuera a irse volando también.

El muchacho no hizo ademán de apartarla, más bien la sujetó con fuerza, como si temiera que le pasara lo mismo. El huracán era más fuerte que el anterior, y Jane no podía ver nada aparte de su cabello, que le caía sobre el rostro y le cubría los ojos. Le pareció escuchar una especie de música…

Y todo cesó como si nunca hubiera comenzado. Al apartarse el cabello, vio que seguían en el mismo pasillo, pero todas las puertas habían desaparecido.

Todas menos una. Peter la miraba fijamente, con el rostro en blanco, y tenía la misma expresión que había tenido al ver la foto de Wendy en la pared de la escalera. El vago reconocimiento de algo que por una razón u otra se ha olvidado hace tiempo.

Jane la reconoció al momento. Era la puerta de su habitación.


	16. El cruce entre el espacio y el destino

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho el atraso. Espero disfruten este capítulo :)**

**Hasta pronto 3**

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XV:<strong>_

_**El cruce entre el espacio y el destino: **_

-¿Sabes? Pudiste haber hecho eso desde un principio- dijo Peter, y Jane frunció el ceño.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

Él la miró, escéptico.

-No soy idiota, Jane, siempre que pones cara de concentración algo extraño pasa.

-Te digo que no fui yo- insistió- No sabría cómo hacer nada de esto.

-Vale, lo que digas- era obvio que no le creía- ¿Abrimos la puerta, entonces?

Volvió la vista al frente, y sin pensar asintió con la cabeza.

-Después de todo, sería estúpido retroceder a estas alturas.

-Cuando quieras puedes soltarme- la burla en su voz hizo que volviera a mirarlo, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando su mano.

Se soltó como si la quemara.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema, -el mismo tono de burla, y se tragó el comentario de que él no había hecho nada para apartarse tampoco, pues sabía que eso sería demasiado incómodo.

En su lugar, se acercó a la puerta, como había hecho las otras veces en aquel pasillo, y más de las que podía contar cuando esta se encontraba en su casa.

Era idéntica a la original. De madera clara y lijada, con restos de la pintura blanca que había tenido a comienzos de siglo en los bordes. Incluso distinguió el dibujo que había hecho de pequeña al pie con el lápiz de labios de su madre.

Era su puerta, y era la primera vez que temía lo que podría haber al otro lado.

-¿Pasa algo, Jane? -preguntó Peter, ido el tono burlón. Jane negó con la cabeza sin darse la vuelta, tomó aire y metió la llave en la cerradura.

Sin que tuviera que girarla siquiera, la puerta abrió.

Dentro estaba completamente a oscuras, y apenas y podía distinguir el piso de madera por la iluminación del pasillo, formado un círculo de luz en la parte del suelo cerca de la puerta.

-No puedo creer que estuvimos horas buscando para esto- por primera vez, Jane no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Pero lo sentía. Sentía el secreto oculto dentro, y sabía que aunque a primera vista no pareciera importante, algo se ocultaba allí.

-Vamos- musitó con un hilo de voz, la ansiedad haciéndole un nudo en la garganta.

Él la miró detenidamente, y como si así pudiera ver cuánto significaba para ella, asintió sin decir nada.

Y no dijo nada cuando ella volvió a sujetar su mano, y por segunda vez seguida ambos entraron a la oscuridad desconocida.

...

Simon despertó de golpe cuando algo helado le golpeó el rostro. Gruño, cubriéndose la cara con la mano, aunque era demasiado tarde ya, y entreabrió los ojos, distinguiendo en la oscuridad el cabello verde de uno de sus secuestradores.

-Hora de levantarse, princesa -dijo el pirata en tono burlón.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? -replicó él, arrastrando las palabras. La cabeza le dolía horrores, y vagamente recordaba su intento patético de defenderse (y a los demás) de la horda de piratas, antes de caer inconsciente.

-¿Así tratas a tus anfitriones? -continuó el peliverde, disfrutando el momento.

Gruesos barrotes oxidados los separaban, y el reducido espacio de su celda que apenas y le permitía sentarse, mientras el pirata estaba cómodamente parado al otro lado, le dijo que estaban en alguna parte baja del barco que había visto antes.

-Así que sólo viniste a molestar -dijo, incorporándose todo lo que podía con la mano derecha encadenada a la pared.

-Creí que querrías estar despierto para la función -dijo el pirata en respuesta. Simon frunció el ceño, el dolor de cabeza relegado a un rincón de su mente.

-¿Cuál función?

-Mira por tu ventana, Rapunzel, tu príncipe se acerca.

Más confundido todavía, Simon siguió con la mirada la dirección que el pirata señalaba, y reparó por primera vez en la pequeña ventana redonda junto a su cabeza.

Contuvo el impulso de apartar la cabeza de golpe al ver las luces bajo sus pies. Flotaban por encima de Londres, que desde esa altura no parecía más que un modelo a escala de la verdadera, una ciudad bajo el mar invisible sobre el que se deslizaba la embarcación.

Ocultando su sorpresa a su captor, siguió mirando. Pasaban por uno de los barrios antiguos a las afueras de la ciudad, formado por hileras de casa estilo victoriano. Recordaba haber oído que esa zona estaba deshabitada en su mayor parte, y lo comprobó al observar las ventanas cerradas y las puertas tapiadas conforme descendían.

Se acercaban a una casa de paredes de madera clara pintada de gris, en lo que parecía el centro exacto de la hilera. Humo del mismo color de las paredes salía de una de las chimeneas.

-¿Qué hay allí? -preguntó, volteándose para ver al pirata.

Pero este había desaparecido.

...

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y el temor de quedarse encerrada para siempre hizo que Jane sujetara con más fuerza la mano de Peter.

-Tranquila, Jane. Todo está bien –no sonaba muy convencido, en realidad, pero la burla había desaparecido de su voz, reemplazada ahora con un tono quedo y tranquilizador que descubrió funcionaba.

La chica asintió, vacilante, y observó la total oscuridad frente a ambos, tratando de acostumbrarse. Poco a poco, comenzó a distinguir elementos a su alrededor. Juguetes viejos esparcidos por el suelo, dibujos de niños.

La oscuridad desapareció lentamente, hasta que la habitación quedó completamente revelada.

Era el mismo papel tapiz de su habitación, intacto, sin señales del paso del tiempo. Las estanterías, sin embargo, estaban allí repletas de cuentos de hadas y libros de aventuras, contrastando con las suyas, vacías en su mayor parte.

No había una cama, sino tres, apretujadas en la pared a su derecha, brillantes como recién hechas, las sábanas intactas y de un blanco inmaculado. Un armario en la pared contraria completaba el inmobiliario, y Jane observó más dibujos en las paredes, tres nombres diferentes escritos en las esquinas, como tres camas había en la habitación.

Su recámara, tal y como se veía cuando sus tíos y su madre dormían en ella.

- Nuevo plan: Tú has lo que vayas a hacer, y yo me sentaré por aquí a esperar a que termines. Sólo… -se sentó en la cama más próxima, haciendo una pausa, como si el esfuerzo lo hubiera dejado sin aliento- Avísame si el lugar va a moverse otra vez ¿sí?

Jane frunció el ceño, apartando la mirada de la habitación para observarlo. Preocupada por lo que vio, se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mareado, es todo. Probablemente por el golpe en la cabeza.

Algo le decía que se trataba de algo peor que una contusión. Peter había palidecido de nuevo, pequeñas nubes de humo blanco salían de su boca con cada respiración. Si el resto de su piel estaba tan fría como sus manos, su temperatura había vuelto a bajar, y mantenía la cabeza baja y los ojos en el suelo.

-Estaré bien –aseguró, interpretando su expresión-. Date prisa con… Repito, lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Reticente, asintió, consciente también de que era poco lo que podía hacer de cualquier manera, y alejó de su mente los recuerdos de su último sueño.

Peter estaba bien, sólo tenía un golpe en la cabeza.

-Campanita no está aquí –dijo, tratando de concentrarse-, sino ya habría salido al escucharnos.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí? –no sonaba como una réplica, para variar, más bien como si estuviera tratando de ayudarla.

-Hay algo que va a ayudarnos.

-¿Qué es?

-No estoy segura –dijo.

-¿A qué va a ayudarnos? –preguntó Peter.

-No estoy segura tampoco, -admitió luego de una larga pausa- pero sé que tiene que ver con comprender, con recordar.

-¿Sabes cómo buscar?

Jane no respondió. En su lugar, volvió a observar la habitación. Los juguetes no llamaron mucho su atención, siendo los que se esperaría encontrar en una habitación infantil. Examinó los títulos en los lomos de los libros, sorprendiéndose al encontrar la historia de Peter Pan, a pesar de que su madre no la había publicado hasta varios años después.

Sacó el libro, un tomo de tapa dura, verde brillante, con el título ("_Las aventuras de Peter Pan_" _Por Wendy Darling_) escrito en letra dorada.

Conocía las primeras palabras de la historia. Podía recordarlas, incluso diez años después de la última vez que las había oído.

_De pequeña, me confiaron un valioso secreto. Existe una tierra fantástica, más allá de nuestro mundo y de cualquier otro. Una tierra plagada de hadas, magia, piratas y sirenas. Un lugar que ofrece sus maravillas a aquellos que creen en él, y sólo ellos pueden encontrarlo. _

_Y es en ese país de maravillas donde el tiempo no pasa que habita Peter Pan, el niño que se negó a crecer. Peter Pan recorre el país en busca de nuevas aventuras, y hoy les contaré la más asombrosa de todas ellas._

Sonrió al releerlas, la voz de su madre emergiendo de las páginas, cobrando vida como lo hacía ella cada vez que relataba el cuento. Podía verla claramente, sentada a su lado en la cama, con sus ojos brillantes por la emoción, sus manos gesticulando rápidamente, siguiendo la historia que flotaba de sus labios con la soltura de quién se la sabe de memoria.

Y más que memorizarla, su madre la vivía nuevamente cada vez que la contaba.

Algo llamó su atención al llegar al final, sin embargo. Justo después del último párrafo, después que Peter se despedía de Wendy para partir a Nunca Jamás, con la promesa de volver todas las noches a escucharla.

_No volví a verlo, pero sé que está allí, escuchándome. Incluso una vez me pareció distinguir el resplandor de Campanita detrás del vidrio de la ventana. Escucha mis cuentos, y tal como le prometí, todos son sobre él. _

_Jamás lo olvidaré, ni mi estadía en aquel país encantado. Jamás dejaré de creer, incluso aunque ya soy una adulta. Transmitiré la historia a mis hijos, y ellos a sus hijos, y así, como el mismo Peter, como Nunca Jamás, su historia vivirá por siempre._

_Grades aventuras deparan a aquellos que encuentran el país de Nunca Jamás. Mi favorita, sin duda, fue haber conocido a Peter Pan__**…**_

Tres puntos suspensivos, hechos a mano, más grandes que la letra mecanografiada de la obra. Tratando de comprender su significado, recordó su teoría de que había algo más que su familia no le había dicho.

¿Faltaría algo en el cuento, algo que Wendy hubiera olvidado agregar?

¿Algo que no _hubiera _querido agregar?

_El principio del fin._

Podía ser algo importante…

-¿Jane? –Dio un brinco, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de la presencia de Peter.

…O podían ser simplemente tres puntos.

-¿Sí? –levantó la mirada. El muchacho la observaba, intrigado.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, yo… -teniendo una idea, cerró el cuento, extendiéndoselo a él cuando estuvo a su alcance- Mira.

Él bajó la mirada, leyendo el título rápidamente y volviendo a mirarla a ella.

-La historia de tu madre.

-Quizás está aquí para que la leas –dijo, sorprendiéndose de cómo su voz se apagaba más y más con cada palabra-, quizás hacerlo te ayude a recordar…

Como la historia, su idea también terminaba en puntos suspensivos.

¿Y si al recordar ese episodio, recordaba también lo que había ocurrido hacía diez años? ¿Y si terminaba odiándola por lo que había hecho?

Sus manos aferraron el libro con fuerza, vacilando, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Peter _merecía_ saber, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, después de todo.

La sorpresa en el rostro del muchacho se mezclaba con el pánico, pero ella lo vio. Vio el anhelo en sus ojos, las ganas de comprender, de recordar, y cuando asintió, le tendió el libro sin más, alejándose lo más que podía, concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa que eliminara la ansiedad en su pecho, en sus manos, el temor de perderlo para siempre…

¿Cómo lo hacía? Se preguntó, consiguiendo regular su respiración antes de que tornara demasiado ruidosa, antes de que él notara que algo iba mal. ¿Cómo podía un chico que acababa de conocer tener tanto efecto en ella? Un chico exasperante, engreído, inmaduro e irascible, un chico que podía llegar a ser un perfecto idiota…

Y aun así, la mera idea de ganarse su odio la asustaba.

_No me preocupaba por ti, me preocupaba que me dejaras solo en esta casa maldita con el hada histérica y los piratas al acecho._

Quizás era eso. Quizás temía quedarse sola, o tener que continuar su búsqueda por recuerdos con alguien que se rehusara a dirigirle la palabra.

O quizás, sólo quizás, Peter no era tan mala persona como había creído.

Algo se movió bajo sus pies, haciéndola perder el equilibrio por un momento. Bajó la mirada, viendo que se trataba de uní de los dibujos que tapizaban los rincones de la habitación y las paredes.

Sin embargo, este le hizo fruncir el ceño, al no ser algo que un niño dibujaría. Se inclinó para recogerlo, estirando el papel doblado. No estaba firmado, como los otros, y el colorido presente en los demás era reemplazado por gris y negro.

Dos lápidas sin nombre, y el símbolo del infinito.

El principio del fin.

Por el adhesivo en los extremos, el dibujo había estado pegado antes a la pared, cayéndose mucho tiempo antes de que ella llegara. Se acercó, percatándose por primera vez de las imágenes en cada uno.

En el primero, el más hacia la izquierda, una casa estilo victoriano, de paredes color crema, grandes ventanas y puertas marrón claro. Su propia casa, bañada por la luz de un sol sonriente. La firma abajo era de su tío John.

En el siguiente, una niña de largo cabello castaño rojizo contaba a dos niños maravillados una historia. La nube sobre su cabeza mostraba una isla rodeada de puntos de colores, y un niño de traje verde que volaba junto a un puntito amarillo. El nombre abajo era el de su madre. La historia continuaba, y el dibujo siguiente era de su tío Michael, quien nunca había conocido: Un hombre serio, de bigote marrón y sombrero de copa, señalaba a la niña con un dedo acusador, y ella, triste, lloraba. Arriba, la misma nube del dibujo anterior era tachada con una equis…

_Wendy estaba sentada frente a su ventana y observaba la luna, triste. (John)_

_Creía que sería el fin, pero lo que no sabía, era que esa noche le esperaba una maravillosa aventura. Esa misma noche, un niño de vestimenta extraña entró en la habitación de los tres hermanos, junto a una pequeña hada. (Michael)_

…_El niño persiguió su sombra por toda la habitación, y en el proceso, despertó a Wendy, quien lo reconoció al momento, ¡Era Peter Pan! (John)_

_Luego de coser su sombra de vuelta, Peter llevó a los niños a Nunca Jamás. (Wendy)_

_¡Volaban sobre Londres, llevados por polvo de hada! (Michael)_

_La segunda estrella a la derecha, y directo hasta el amanecer… Una isla maravillosa, repleta de los seres más fantásticos y divertidos que cualquier niño haya visto jamás. (Wendy)_

_¡Hadas! (John)_

_¡Los niños perdidos! (Michael)_

_Piratas que huyen de un cocodrilo… (Wendy)_

_Tigrilla y su tribu. La muchacha besaba al más pequeño de los hermanos luego de que estos y Peter la hubieran salvado de las garras del capitán Garfio. (Michael)_

_Pero Nunca Jamás esconde más secretos de los que te puedas imaginar…_

Jane parpadeó, sorprendida, ante los últimos dibujos. Tenía un horrible presentimiento, como si fueran una pieza clave que no comprendía.

_Los tres puntos suspensivos al final del libro._

Una mujer alta y esbelta, de largo y rizado cabello negro, observaba furiosa a los tres niños, sus ojos rojos y en llamas. Una estela violeta la envolvía. Señalaba con un dedo acusador a Wendy, quien, al igual que los otros dos, le devolvía la mirada, aterrorizada.

En los dos siguientes aparecían los niños perdidos, quienes, guiados por Peter y Campanita, salvaban a los niños Darling de la mujer. Chispas salían de sus manos en el próximo dibujo, chispas que iban apuntadas a los tres…

Ninguno de los cuatro últimos dibujos tenía firma, al igual que el que tenía en la mano. Un espacio, al final, mostraba como el papel tapiz se había desgastado en los puntos donde había estado pegada la cinta adhesiva. Un impulso la llevó a colocarlo en su lugar, completando la historia.

Una extraña melodía llenó la habitación. La misma canción de antes, tan conocida y desconocida a la vez, tan familiar…

Y los postigos de la ventana cerrada vibraron ligeramente, una tenue luz blanca emergiendo de los resquicios entre las tapas de madera. Caminó hacia esta, extendiendo una mano para abrirla…

Un ruido seco la sobresaltó, seguido de un grito de dolor. Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y vio que Peter había dejado caer el libro. Estaba encorvado sobre sus rodillas, os músculos de su espalda destacaban, tensos, contra la camisa que llevaba, y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

Corrió hacia él arrodillándose a su lado, y vio que su cara estaba contraída en una mueca de dolor, ambos puños apretados con fuerza, a pesar de que estaba segura de que eso no estaba mejorando las cosas. Su ruidosa respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente, y jadeaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jane, apoyando sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho. Volvía a estar tan frío como cuando se encontraban en el antiguo pasillo, y sus labios y sus mejillas se acercaban alarmantemente al violeta.

-No… Lo sé… No puedo… -su voz sonaba ronca, marcada por el dolor que sentía, y Jane estaba a punto de insistir, cuando la habitación se sacudió violentamente, las paredes vibrando con fuerza y un estridente ruido perforó sus oídos, como una explosión, seguido de escombros que caían y madera que se quebraba.

Una parte lejana de su mente, aun consciente de lo que ocurría afuera, le hizo pensar en un bombardeo. El estruendo continuó, seguido de un sonido chirriante, y se puso en pie cuando la puerta tras ellos se sacudió, abriéndose de par en par. Podía distinguir el pasillo al otro lado, intacto, todas sus puertas abiertas, revelando la oscuridad al otro lado.

Su respiración se aceleró casi tanto como la de Peter.

Eran ellos.

-¿Qué está…

-Jane… -Apenas y consiguió sujetar al muchacho por los hombros, frenando su caída cuando este se desmayó.

-¡Peter! -El terror le heló la sangre, y casi no sintió la segunda explosión, tan fuerte que los libros cayeron de las estanterías, y la historia de su madre, se movió varios pasos en el suelo, alejándose de ellos.

Con manos temblorosas, presionó dos dedos contra el cuello del joven inconsciente, y entre las explosiones y los temblores de su propia mano, el tenue pulso, débil y acelerado, sirvió para recordarle que seguía con vida.

Pero ¿Lo estarían los dos por mucho tiempo? No tenían ningún lugar dónde esconderse.

Otro estrépito, las estanterías se doblaron, una bolsa de canicas cayó al suelo, pelotitas de colores rebotando en toda la habitación con un tintineo. Le pareció ver que la oscuridad salía de las demás puertas, brazos deformes que se enroscaban en la alfombra, que devoraban las paredes…

_¡Huye, Jane, rápido! ¡Han ido a buscarlos! _Gritó la voz de Seashore en su cabeza, desesperada. Jane reaccionó de golpe, forzándose a pensar, y miró a su alrededor, casi deseando poder verlo.

-¿A dónde? –dijo, casi a voz en grito.

_La ventana. Abriste el portal, usa la ventana._

Estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando una diminuta esfera de luz amarilla entró zumbando en la habitación. Unas manos igual de pequeñas tiraron de su camisa, y una voz chillona le gritó en el oído.

-¡Los piratas están aquí! ¡Nos descubrieron!

-¿Campanita? –parpadeó, incrédula- ¿Dónde te habías meti…

La explosión la enmudeció, y cuando las grietas comenzaron a trepar por las paredes, Jane finalmente comprendió lo que ocurría: El pasillo, la magia de las puertas, todo eso los estaba escondiendo, pero había comenzado a desmoronarse.

Se puso en pie, pasó uno de los brazos del muchacho por encima de sus hombros, y enroscando el suyo en su cintura, lo llevó lo más rápido que podía a la ventana. Las puertas vibraron cuando acercó la mano a las aldabas, la luz aumentando su brillo, casi con la misma urgencia que había tenido la voz de Seashore.

-¿Qué haces? –gritaba Campanita, volando frente a sus ojos- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Eso hago! –replicó ella, apartándola del camino, y sin más vacilación, abrió la ventana.

La luz tomó toda la habitación, más radiante y blanca que cualquiera que hubiera visto en su vida. Entrecerró los ojos, y escuchó un agudo chillido, proveniente de Campanita.

A su alrededor, las paredes se desmoronaban.

_Más te vale tener razón, Seashore. _

Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, y al girar la cabeza vio que el hada asentía. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que pudiera haber al otro lado (si es que había algo en lo absoluto, saltó al cuadrado de luz, las aldabas cerrándose tras ellos como si nada hubiera pasado.

9


	17. El país de Siempre Perpetuo

**Saben cómo funciona: Paso meses sin publicar un capítulo, y cuando comienzo a escribir no puedo parar, jajaja. Espero que las actualizaciones compensen la larga ausencia :)**

**Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior (bastante más largo, de hecho) y sé que trae más interrogantes que respuestas, pero tranquilos, en los próximos comenzarán a aclararse sus dudas.**

**Nos acercamos al final (Aun falta, pero no pensé que llegaría tan pronto a esta parte de la historia, así que de allí mi sorpresa). Espero disfruten el capítulo, el musical mencionado es uno de mis favoritos (como habrán notado, pues es la segunda vez que uso una frase para la historia) y el título del capítulo es una parodia a Nunca Jamás. **

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XVI:<em>**

**_El país de Siempre Perpetuo: _**

_"Mi país, que porto en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo,_

_Tu país, que me aporta el infortunio... Y la muerte."_

**_Condenados (condamnés), del musical Notre Dame de París. _**

Simon observó la casa con aprensión mientras se acercaban cada vez más, el choque inevitable. Algo le dijo, de cualquier manera, que no se trataba de un accidente.

Y se preguntó qué podrían querer los piratas allí.

Desvió la mirada, y por mero reflejo, cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas al suelo cuando el barco chocó contra una de las paredes. El estruendo le retumbó en los oídos, pedazos de madera volaron por todas partes, y los gritos cercanos le helaron la sangre, consciente por primera vez de que había más personas en el calabozo.

A la explosión siguió un sonido chirriante, y torciendo el cuello para poder ver, reparó en que era el barco al arrastrarse sobre las tablas del suelo de la habitación donde habían aterrizado. En el proceso, levantaba una nube de polvo enorme, y Simon tosió, apartando la mirada para evitar que le entrara en los ojos.

Luego, el barco se detuvo. Escuchó al pirata de pelo verde vociferar órdenes a toda prisa, y pasos de botas sobre su cabeza. De la nada, un fuerte silbido lo sobresaltó, seguido de algo pesado que atravesaba la madera del suelo y lanzaba trozos de tablones a su ventana.

Imaginó que esa era el ancla.

Al pasar el ruido, volvió a asomarse. Los piratas bajaban, se amontonaban en la habitación, y el peliverde y el pelinegro observaron el lugar con desprecio, antes de que el primero indicara:

-Búsquenlos. Nadie regresa al barco hasta que los encontremos.

A su frase siguió una serie de gruñidos en asentimiento, y los piratas salieron en tropel, sus ruidosos pasos rebotando por toda la casa. Simon frunció el ceño. ¿A quién podrían estar buscando en esa casa abandonada?

Espero que quienes fueran no estuvieran allí, o hubieran oído al escuchar el ruido, y de momento, se concentró en disipar otra interrogante.

-¿Hola? –dijo en voz alta, arrastrándose todo lo que el grillete se lo permitía a los barrotes en un intento de mirar afuera- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-¿Simon? ¿Eres tú? –replicó la temblorosa voz de Marlene a su izquierda.

-¡Gracias al cielo! –Añadió Arthur, a su derecha- ¡Creí que estaba solo!

-¿Están todos bien? –preguntó- ¿Dónde está Christine?

-Aquí, conmigo –replicó Marlene- Sigue inconsciente, pero no parece estar herida.

Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y carraspeó para recuperar la voz antes de continuar.

-¿Cómo sigue tu cabeza, Arthur?

-Dura, como siempre –bromeó este, con la mitad del humor de antes- ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-A las afueras de la ciudad –respondió- En una de las casas viejas del barrio abandonado. Parece que están buscando a alguien.

-¿Puedes ver lo que pasa? –preguntó Marlene, y se imaginó que su celda era la única con ventana.

-Sí, pero de momento no pasa nada.

A su frase siguió un largo silencio, y finalmente, Marlene hizo la pregunta que rondaba por las cabezas de todos, pero que nadie más se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?

Y nadie respondió, pues nadie sabía esa respuesta. Simon sólo pudo esperar que las cosas no se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

…

Seaweed observó el pasillo mientras andaba, atento al menor de los ruidos.

El problema, era que la casa parecía estar en completo silencio. ¿Y si El Informante les había dado una pista errónea a propósito? Una que los dejara escapar, mientras ellos desmantelaban una casa cualquiera donde no conseguirían nada…

No, se dijo, y entró a la siguiente habitación, que ya estaba siendo revisada por los piratas. El Informante no les mentiría, era demasiado listo para eso.

Además, la casa tenía un valor sentimental para los dos ¿Dónde más podrían esconderse?

-Estuvieron aquí –dijo Nightfall, y al darse la vuelta vio que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta- Alguien encendió un fuego hacia poco.

-No hay manera de que escaparan –replicó- Habríamos detectado a la chica.

-Pues al menos de que estén escondidos dentro de las paredes, no están aquí.

-¡Tienen que ver esto! –gritó una voz, y ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Northwind, un pirata de largo cabello blanco y ni una arruga, cicatriz o lunar en el rostro (lo que era una proeza digna de consideración en un pirata), les hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero lo hicieron de todas formas.

-Creímos que se trataba de una cortina –explicó a toda prisa, mientras los conducía al final del pasillo- Pero luego Stoneface lo tocó, y… -se detuvo justo frente a la pared, donde ya varios hombres estaban congregados, y la señaló airadamente- Bueno, véanlo por ustedes mismos.

Era casi del mismo color que la pared, a excepción del pequeño pliegue al final, que explicaba por qué lo habían confundido con una cortina. Si se observaba desde allí, se podía ver la ligera capa traslucida que separaba el pasillo del final.

-No puede ser… -masculló con ojos entrecerrados, recordando perfectamente la última vez que había visto algo así.

-Kase –Nightfall frunció el ceño, mirándolo- Pero El Informante dijo que…

-Algo me dice que no deberíamos confiar mucho en El Informante –replicó Seaweed, cruzándose de brazos, y frunció el ceño a los demás- ¿Qué miran? ¡Traigan el cañón!

Los piratas no se hicieron de rogar.

-¿Piensas derribarla? –Nightfall elevó mucho las cejas, que se perdieron tras su cabello negro- Sabes lo que podría pasar. Si rebota, nos mata a todos, y eso considerando que no tenga alguna protección.

-Es obvio que están escondidos allí –dijo, sin dar su brazo a torcer- Y las órdenes del capitán fueron claras, así que sí, volaremos la barrera. ¡Y el que se esté acobardando, es bienvenido de regresar al barco! –añadió, en voz alta para que todos allí pudieran oírlo.

Hubo una pausa, y Nightfall le lanzó una mirada asesina. Su único movimiento, fue hacerse a un lado para darle paso al cañón, cuando el chirrido de las oxidadas ruedas anunció su proximidad.

-Si nos matas, Seaweed, te juro que yo personalmente te perseguiré hasta el final de los tiempos.

-Has pasado demasiado tiempo en este país –masculló el aludido, asintiendo a los piratas para que encendieran la mecha- Te has puesto sentimental.

La cerilla hizo un chasquido al ser frotada contra la caja, y la pequeña llama consumió la soga al hacer contacto con ella, devorándola rápidamente y aproximándose a…

Seaweed apenas y se movió cuando el sonido retumbó por toda la estrecha habitación, sacudiendo las paredes y levantando nubes de polvo, y la bala salió zumbando a toda velocidad, chocando contra la barrera. Por un momento, pareció que iba a revotar, y varios incluso se agacharon, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos en un intento de defenderse. Los que estaban cerca de una puerta corrieron a buscar refugio en esa habitación, Nightfall maldijo en voz alta…

Pero no pasó nada. La bala alcanzó la barrera mágica, desprendiendo un chasquido y doblándola como una liga de goma, para luego arder brevemente en llamas azules y desmoronarse en el suelo hecha ceniza.

Eso explicaba, al menos, por qué no veía a Stoneface por ninguna parte.

-Tenías razón, Nightfall –dijo con ironía, sonriendo, burlón, al pirata de cabello negro. La mirada de su compañero parecía capaz de derretir piedra- Está protegida, y por un encantamiento bastante poderoso, parece –giró la cabeza hacia los demás, que parecían confundidos por la situación- ¿Qué demonios están esperando? ¡Carguen otra vez!

Tres balas después, la barrera seguía tan completa como al principio, y los piratas, que no habían esperado tener que usar más, tuvieron que regresar al barco a buscar otras.

-Vas a agotar todo nuestro armamento en esta tontería-masculló Nightfall, cruzándose de brazos.

-Si no llevamos a Pan y a la chica ante Garfio, poco uso vamos a hacer de él -replicó el peliverde secamente, y eso bastó para acallar al otro, de momento.

La quinta bala se reflejó aun más en la barrera. No era un fenómeno explicable, pero de alguna manera, la había estirado más, como si esta, lentamente, estuviera comenzando a perder la fuerza.

Seaweed sonrió, triunfante, cuando los piratas cargaron otra vez.

A la sexta bala, escucharon el crujido.

-¡Apártense! -gritó Nightfall, y todos echaron a correr. Seaweed alcanzó el umbral de la puerta en el preciso instante en que el crujido aumentó, como una grieta que había alcanzado toda su extensión, y a sus espaldas, una luz cegadora tomó todo el pasillo, la muda explosión consumiendo las paredes por un instante antes de desaparecer del todo.

Escuchó los gritos de los piratas que no habían alcanzado el escondite, desgarradores en medio del silencio, aterradores... Y luego, como la luz, desaparecieron también.

Cuando volvieron a salir, el pasillo estaba vacío. Al girar la cabeza al sitio donde había estado la barrera, distinguieron otro parecido, pero con aspecto de ser más nuevo y brillante. Las grietas recorrían las paredes, los cuadros y mesitas estaban volcados, y las puertas, de todos los tamaños y colores, extendiéndose más allá de donde daba la vista, estaban abiertas de par en par.

Detrás de él, Nightfall soltó una exclamación de asombro, y se oyeron otras, igual de sorprendidas.

-No puedo creerlo -por mero reflejo, lo detuvo cuando intentó atravesar.

-Espera -Con aprensión, el pirata tomó uno de los retazos de madera que yacían en el suelo, y lo lanzó al nuevo pasillo. Sonrió, satisfecho, al ver que nada ocurría.

-Los tenemos.

...

Jane sintió que una corriente de aire helado le golpeaba el rostro, levantándole el cabello y haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Temiendo que se fuera volando con el viento, sujetó a Peter con más fuerza, el muchacho inconsciente no reaccionando en lo más mínimo a la caída libre.

Porque la presión en su estómago y lo cortante del viento le dijo que era justo eso. Caía en un túnel de una intensa luz blanca. Un túnel helado y brillante, con corrientes de aire que alargaban incluso más el descenso.

¿Por qué? Dijo su mente vagamente, en medio de la secuencia de imágenes irreconocibles que pasó por su cabeza a toda prisa. ¿Había dejado de funcionar el polvo de Campanita?

La caída duró varios segundos, instantes en los que la sorpresa pasó al pánico, y eventualmente a la resignación, al saber que no había vuelta atrás.

_Estoy muerta._

_Muerta, muerta, muerta… Muertos, otra vez, para siempre…_

_"¡Estás loca!"_

La luz pasó a oscuridad. No gradualmente, no despacio. Fue rápido, inmediato, y el túnel negro que siguió la precipitó al vacío en espirales vertiginosas, sola.

Sola.

¡Peter!

Abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que golpeaba el suelo.

Pero no era el fin. La caída fue indolora, y al levantarse, Jane ni siquiera estaba mareada. La oscuridad a su alrededor fue disipándose despacio, revelando una figura a la lejanía, de pie junto a una puerta.

Seashore.

El muchacho sonreía, y parecía más contento que en cualquiera de sus encuentros anteriores. La puerta a su lado era blanca, de aspecto nacarado y gravados refulgentes como el cristal.

-He estado esperándote, Jane –musitó, divertido- No creí que te tardarías tanto.

Un espejo, justo en el centro, mostró el reflejo de la chica al acercarse. Jadeó sorprendida, al ver lo pálida que estaba. Sus ojos grises resaltaban, enmarcados por su enmarañado cabello rojo, y tenía largas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido.

-¿Dónde estoy? –musitó, apartando la mirada de su propio rostro y observando al muchacho- ¿Dónde está Peter?

-Él se encuentra bien. O lo estará, al menos, luego de que nuestros sanadores lo atiendan –Había algo en su tono de voz, se daba cuenta, que siempre la hacía sentirse a salvo. En casa- Y ya volveremos a la primera pregunta, pero necesito que veas algo antes. Algo que no puedo mostrarte de ninguna otra manera.

Jane volvió a mirar la puerta, y se asustó más todavía al ver que su reflejo había desaparecido. Las voces volvieron, haciendo ondas en el cristal:

_El principio del fin… _

_Recuerda._

_La noche en que todo cambió…_

-No tengas miedo –continuó Seashore, su mano ya girando el picaporte de la puerta- No voy a dejarte sola.

La luz los envolvió una vez más, y sintió que una mano cálida sujetaba la suya, motivándola a seguir adelante.

Cuando la luz se esfumó, Jane y Seashore estaban de pie en un gran salón: La sala del trono de un castillo, hecho completamente de cristal. Una larga alfombra blanca y mullida llevaba hasta los escalones del trono, y en este se sentaba la mujer más hermosa que Jane hubiera visto en su vida, de largo cabello negro como la tinta, piel lisa y pálida como la porcelana y brillantes ojos azules que en algún momento debieron de parecer amables y entonces refulgían, furiosos. Su largo vestido rojo resaltaba entre la monocromía de la habitación, y sus labios color carmín estaban fruncidos en una mueca reprobatoria.

Frente a ella, al pie de las escaleras, había una muchacha apenas un poco mayor que Jane. Sus ojos eran grises, y su expresión resignada y su vestido gris daban la impresión de que quisiera desaparecer en el entorno.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cabello. Largo, enmarcaba su rostro en suaves ondas azul brillante, y eso y el increíble parecido hicieron que no pudiera evitar mirar a Seashore, adivinando la respuesta en el dolor de sus ojos.

-Mi hermana –musitó.

-Tus acciones son imperdonables, Kase –decía la reina, hablando por primera vez, y su voz, suave y cantarina como el tintineo de un cristal, estaba teñida de ira- No sólo has violado todas las reglas y convenios entre nuestro mundo y la Tierra, sino que, además, has cometido horrores jamás vistos en esta Corte, horrores que de por sí solos son castigados por la muerte.

La muchacha, Kase, permaneció en silencio, sus ojos mostrando una infinita tristeza. La reina suspiró pesadamente.

-Jamás creí que serías capaz de cometer algo así, y por motivos tan frívolos, además –silencio, como si esperara que la joven replicara, que se defendiera, pero Kase no dijo nada, rehuyendo su mirada a toda costa- Tu sentencia será cumplida esta misma noche…

La escena cambió, distorsionándose como el agua de un río al lanzar piedras en él. Los colores se mezclaron, y fueron tomando forma de nuevo para revelar otro escenario: Una mazmorra.

La joven estaba sentada dentro de una de las celdas, y observaba, distraída, la luna a través de la pequeña ventana sobre su cabeza. Una figura encapuchada bajaba las escaleras, y el ruido hacía que Kase girara la cabeza, poniéndose en pie al distinguirla y acercándose a los barrotes de la celda.

No había miedo en su expresión, ni intriga alguna por la llegada de aquel extraño.

-¡Kase! –decía en un urgente murmullo, bajándose la capucha. Ella reconocía al joven, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes.

-¿Dorian? –murmuraba, sorprendida, la resignación abandonando su rostro.

-Tienes que irte de aquí –replicaba él- Seka consiguió hablar con la reina. Va a dejarte en libertad, pero nadie puede enterarse.

De su capa, sacaba una llave oxidada, y Kase retrocedió cuando Dorian abrió la celda, la pesada puerta ocupando la mitad del espacio de su prisión.

-¡Vamos! –instó Dorian, al ver que no se movía.

-¿Cuál es la condición? –replicó ella, recelosa. Dorian suspiró.

-No puedes volver a Laramet.

El dolor de Kase fue lo último que vio, antes de que los colores se hicieran más brillantes, y maravillada, contempló la isla de Nunca Jamás, tal como estaba cuando sus tíos y su madre habían viajado a ella. Estaba frente a un árbol enorme, que sólo podía ser el hogar de los niños perdidos, en medio de un espeso bosque, repleto de flores de los colores más brillantes que jamás había visto.

El claro donde se localizaba el bosque contenía un pequeño lago. Una conexión con la laguna de las sirenas, dijo su mente inmediatamente, recordando las historias de Wendy. La clara superficie mostraba, a lo lejos, un rostro conocido, y la sorpresa la hizo girar la cabeza hacia el pirata, comprobando que seguía a su lado.

Sonriendo, Seashore señaló a su otra versión, indicándole que siguiera observando. Ese muchacho tenía el cabello suelto, liso y peinado, y sus ropas era elegantes: Un traje color crema con detalles elaborados, botas blancas y una capa del mismo color sobre los hombros.

Observaba el enorme árbol, divertido, antes de pasarlo de largo, y el recuerdo, como si de una videocámara se tratara, lo seguía al adentrarse más en el bosque hasta una cueva oculta entre la maleza, arriba de un sendero de rocas que era a su vez surcado en uno de sus extremos por una cascada.

Seashore fruncía el ceño, confundido, para luego encogerse de hombros, y a punto de escalar, era sorprendido cuando un borrón de cabello azul saltaba sobre él, enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y chillando alegremente "¡Sorpresa!"

La sonrisa del muchacho era casi instantánea.

-Muy maduro, Kase -replicaba, y ella se echaba a reír, sus cabellos idénticos mezclándose cuando hundió la cabeza en el suyo, haciendo que Seashore se encorvara un poco- Creí que ya habías comenzado a vivir como ermitaña –alegó.

-Sobre mi cadáver -replicaba ella, bajándose y señalando la cueva con el dedo, su expresión desdeñosa e infantil- La magia que sientes allí es una bruja diferente, y menos mal que te encontré antes de que decidieras rendirle visita.

Lo llevaba de la mano hasta otro sendero más abierto e iluminado por el sol, y atónito, Seashore contempló el pequeño poblado más allá de ellos: Una hilera de casas, cada una de color diferente, construidas sobre una larga plataforma de piedra que se sostenía sobre una pendiente.

-¿Quién más vive aquí? –preguntaba.

-Exiliados, como yo -replicaba Kase, mientras subían las escaleras hasta la ciudad- Algunos indios, sirenas que han perdido su magia, brujas que como yo, han sido expulsadas, hadas, piratas reformados o jubilados... –lo miró de reojo, casi burlona- En Nunca Jamás, los niños perdidos no son los únicos que encuentran un hogar, los marginados también.

-¿Y los primeros saben de esto? -sonriendo, Kase asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero rara vez vienen. Supongo que algo tan normal no les llama la atención.

No le sorprendió que su casa, sin embargo, fuera de color blanco.

-Soy una nostálgica –bromeó ella, interpretando sus pensamientos, y aunque sonreía, su expresión era triste. El Seashore a su lado también parecía triste, y Jane apretó su mano, haciendo que volviera al presente y sonriera a modo de disculpa.

-La extraño.

-Lo siento mucho -musitó ella, pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa.

-Debí de suponer que estarías en Nunca Jamás -dijo Seashore en el recuerdo, y al girar la cabeza, vio que ya ambos hermanos estaban dentro de la casa-Tienes un hábito bastante masoquista de volver al pasado.

Kase se sentó frente a la mesa de madera clara, sonriendo con ironía.

-Me has buscado en todos los otros mundos primero, al parecer.

-La Kase que yo conocía jamás se habría quedado en un mismo sitio por veinte años seguidos -replicó su hermano, sentándose en la silla contigua.

La muchacha lo miró como si la hubiera abofeteado.

-¿No soy esa Kase ahora, Seka?

-Sabes lo que quiero decir –apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, su voz tan suave como su gesto- Debes de seguir adelante, hermana. La inmortalidad es una carga demasiado pesada si se lleva con arrepentimientos y rencores.

-No lo entiendes, Seka –se puso en pie como si quiera apartarse de él, dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos, los ojos fijos en la ventana- Lo que le hice…

-Lo que le hiciste lo ha hecho más feliz que cualquier vida que pudiera llevar en el mundo humano –interrumpía Seashore, casi con desdén- ¡Míralo! Es el niño más feliz de la tierra, y así lo será para siempre.

-Y yo me encargaré de eso –el tono de su voz hizo que su hermano frunciera el ceño.

-Hay algo más, ¿no es así? –Kase lo miraba por encima del hombro, sonriendo misteriosamente. Había una melancolía en su rostro que despertó un sentimiento de familiaridad en Jane, aunque no sabía decir por qué.

-A Peter Pan le aguarda un destino muy especial, Sek, uno que nos afectará a todos.

La siguiente sucesión de imágenes era rápida, como un tirabuzón de color lanzado a su cara. Los colores brillantes la sobresaltaron, y se aferró con más fuerza a la mano de Seashore, quién rió por lo bajo.

-Ya casi terminamos –anunció tranquilizadoramente, aunque distinguió la aprensión en su voz, luchando por esconderse.

Kase subía la montaña pedregosa, la decisión marcando su rostro, y un potente grito de rabia reventaba el recuerdo tan pronto alcanzaba la cueva. En el siguiente, la joven estaba en una habitación demasiado conocida para ella, al ser la suya propia, y acallaba a una joven Wendy con un dedo sobre sus labios y una sonrisa cómplice, antes de esconder una sombra escurridiza en su armario.

Otra espiral, y al siguiente momento, Peter, todavía como Peter Pan, entraba por la ventana de su habitación, junto con un punto de luz amarillo que gesticulaba a toda prisa y lo reprimía por su imprudencia.

-¡Jamás debes de visitarlos, Peter! –el niño acallaba a Campanita con un ademán y un siseo.

-Los vas a despertar… -al tiempo que decía esto, el recuerdo cambiaba, y Wendy terminaba de coser la sombra de Peter de vuelta en su lugar.

-Esto debería de evitar que se escape otra vez –decía la chica, sonriendo. La manera en que Peter la miraba la hizo sentir incómoda, aunque sabía que su sentimiento estaba infundado.

-Gracias–replicaba él - Quiero darte algo –anunció, solemne, y Wendy enarcó una ceja-Cierra los ojos.

La niña lo miraba, vacilante y sospechosa, pero se veía que contenía la risa en respeto a la seriedad de la ocasión.

-¡Anda!–insistía Peter, riendo, y ella, tras una última mirada, obedecía. Peter la miraba con el ceño fruncido, rodeándola y batiendo una mano frente a su rostro, comprobando que no podía ver- Mantenlos cerrados –decía, y Wendy reprimía una sonrisa.

La expresión de su madre pasó de divertida a sorprendida cuando Peter ató algo alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Todavía no! –pedía el niño, apartando su mano bruscamente cuando intentó tocar la cadena, y la rodeó de nuevo, colocándose otra vez frente a ella, expectante-Ahora sí, ¡Ábrelos!

Su madre ahogaba un grito al distinguir el medallón, de brillante color dorado y con el aspecto de una pequeña campana rugosa— O un pequeño dedal.

El mismo collar que Jane llevaba en ese preciso instante, y no pudo evitar sujetarlo por mero reflejo, sorprendida.

-Es hermoso, Peter –decía Wendy, sonriendo, y en respuesta, el muchacho extendía una mano hacia ella.

-Vengan conmigo.

Más espirales, cientos de ellas, y la isla de Nunca Jamás aparecía a la vista. Fugaces imágenes de piratas, sirenas, hadas sonrientes y hadas celosas, Tigrilla besando a Michael…

Y la bruja del dibujo que había visto, ahora de carne y hueso, se llevaba todas las imágenes alegres. La oscuridad manaba a su alrededor, formando una estela de sombras que consumían todo a su paso.

-¡Que la vida traiga para ustedes tanto sufrimiento como la muerte! –Chispas color verde veneno salían de sus manos, extendiéndose sobre las sombras como llamas sobre gasolina. Escuchaba gritos, llantos, tumultos de voces, y cuando las chispas consumían a la bruja, una nueva figura, Kase, guiaba a cuatro niños de espaldas hasta el sendero iluminado por el sol, la urgencia y el pánico marcando su rostro, mientras una tormenta de bolas de color verde amenazaba con atacarlos.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido!

Jane cerró los ojos cuando la tormenta los alcanzó, y Seashore tiró de su brazo, alejándola.

-¡La puerta, corre hasta la puerta!

Distinguió el brillo blanco en medio de la oscuridad, y ambos muchachos echaron a correr, apenas alcanzando la salida antes que todo a su alrededor se llenara de llamas verdes.

Antes de cruzar, sin embargo, oyó la voz de su madre. Misteriosa, susurrante, el tono que usaba cuando le contaba la parte más importante de la historia…

Pero esta vez, no había ningún aire ensoñador en su voz.

_"Jane jamás debe enterarse."_


	18. El mundo que dejaste atrás

**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Es un tanto más largo que los anteriores, y a partir de aquí comienzan a aclararse algunas de las dudas que pudieran haber tenido. Espero les guste :) **

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar reviews, me encanta saber lo que piensan :D**

**Au revoir!**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XVII:<strong>_

_**El mundo que dejaste atrás: **_

"_Ella vive en un cuento de hadas, un sitio demasiado lejos para nosotros encontrarlo._

_Olvidado el sabor y el olor de un mundo que dejó atrás."_

_**Brick by boring brick **_**(canción), por **_**Paramore.**_

Jane abrió los ojos, jadeando, y una luz segadora le hizo cerrarlos otra vez con un gemido. Yacía en una cama blanda que desprendía un suave olor a lavanda.

-Hola de nuevo –dijo una voz conocida, apretando su mano para llamar su atención. Giró la cabeza sobre la almohada, y vio a Seashore sentado a su lado, sonriendo- Lamento eso último, no sabía que el recuerdo tomaría el control –alegó, y pareció algo avergonzado- ¿Estás bien?

Jane asintió, y los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos volvieron a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que "tomó el control"? –preguntó.

-Los recuerdos que te mostré, como habrás notado, no son míos, sino de mi hermana –la mención hizo que su rostro se ensombreciera un poco, pero siguió hablando con naturalidad- Puedo controlar los míos, pero no los de alguien más.

-Te ha llamado por otro nombre –comentó, y Seashore ladeó la cabeza- Tu hermana –explicó- Te llamaba Seka.

El muchacho sonrió, algo triste.

-Seka es mi nombre verdadero. Seashore es el apodo que me dieron al volverme pirata… Por razones obvias, supongo.

-Eres un brujo –sonaba casi como una pregunta.

-Preferimos el término "hechicero" –alegó él, divertido- Pero sí, todos aquí lo son.

-¿Por qué te volviste un pirata?

-Es una larga historia, y no puedo contártela ahora –explicó- Hay personas afuera que han esperado horas para verte, y sería grosero acaparar toda tu atención.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando el rostro de un muchacho de cabello rubio apareció en su cabeza, junto con la urgencia de volver a verlo.

¡Peter! ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo?

-Pan está bien –adivinó Seashore, tranquilizándola- Curaron su brazo, trataron sus moretones y se encargaron de subir nuevamente su temperatura. Estaba al borde de la hipotermia cuando llegaron. Despertó hace poco, tanto o más preocupado que tú por saber cómo estabas. Hay un hada, también, que no ha dejado de quejarse y ha hecho que Dorian amenace con encerrarla en una celda junto a las urracas si no guarda silencio.

Jane rió brevemente. Recordó como las paredes se desmoronaban a su alrededor, las explosiones ensordecedoras y la luz brillante. Pensó en todos los obstáculos que habían tenido que superar, antes de eso, para llegar hasta el refugio que tan poco había durado, y aunque supo que Campanita ya debía de estar habituada a las aventuras, se preguntó si sería tan extraño para Peter como lo era para ella.

-Te llevaré a verlos, si quieres –había algo en su voz que no supo identificar, una emoción oculta en su expresión inmutable.

Jane asintió, apoyándose en los codos para incorporarse. Estaba en una habitación blanca, a excepción de la pared a su izquierda, que era completamente de cristal y daba a un jardín. Todo el inmobiliario (la cama, las mesitas de noche, las sillas, el armario) era blanco con detalles dorados, y un enorme espejo de cristal transparente en la pared de enfrente le devolvía su nueva apariencia.

Su cabello estaba peinado, y desaparecido estaba su usado uniforme de camarera, reemplazado con un hermoso vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos.

-Sorprendente ¿No? –Rió Seashore, al ver su expresión de sorpresa- Por aquí se toman muy en serio lo de cuidar a los invitados. Ven, es por aquí.

La puerta de la habitación daba a un pasillo de techo alto, decorado con un mosaico de piedras color rosa, morado, mostaza, turquesa y verde. El suelo era de mármol blanco, y a su alrededor, cuadros de marco plateado mostraban fotos de reyes y reinas, así como escenas de batallas y aventuras que en otro momento le habría encantado escuchar.

-Sea— Seka -El muchacho la miró por encima del hombro mientras caminaban, y Jane trató el siguiente tema con precaución- Tu hermana, Kase, ella… Está muerta ¿No es así?

Él asintió una sola vez.

-Garfio la mató, sí.

¿Garfio? ¿Trabajaba entonces para el pirata que la había asesinado? ¿Pero…?

-Sé que es confuso –replicó, de nuevo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Supuso que era así de fácil de comprender- y prometo responder todas tus dudas más adelante, pero luego de ver a tus amigos, hay otros compromisos que debes atender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Su Alteza desea verte –explicó, sonriendo con el más mínimo rastro de ironía- Desea darte la bienvenida y que los tres le cuenten su aventura.

Alcanzaron unas enormes puertas, del mismo color que todo el castillo, con extraños gravados dorados en la madera: Flores de lis que se mezclaban con espadas y florituras. Seka tiró de las aldabas, dos flores doradas, y la luz del sol iluminó el helado pasillo.

-Otra cosa –dijo Jane, mientras el muchacho la llevaba a través de un sendero de adoquines del mismo color que el techo del lugar que acababa de dejar- ¿Dónde es "aquí"?

Se quedó sin aliento ante el paisaje frente a ella. El sendero llevaba hasta un pueblo de casas blancas y brillantes, y era bordeado por montañas repletas de flores amarillas, rosas y rojas. Árboles enormes aparecían aquí y allí, algunos con pintorescas casas y cabañas en sus ramas, y más allá, una cascada desembocaba sobre un pequeño río que rodeaba la mitad del pueblo y terminaba en un acantilado. Sobre su cabeza estaba el cielo más azul que hubiera visto en su vida, repleto de nubes, un sol brillante y estrellas al mismo tiempo, y al darse la vuelta, vio que el castillo, por afuera, era enteramente de cristal: Diamantes perlados que reflejaban la luz en millones de arcoíris.

-Estás en Laramet, –dijo Seka, contemplando el paisaje con aire nostálgico-el país donde nací.

…

Uno de los desvíos del sendero terminaba en un camino delimitado por setos que pasaban la cabeza de Jane en altura. La luz entraba por los agujeros, dibujando figuras en el suelo mientras andaban, y el suave césped amortiguaba sus pasos como una almohadilla cubierta de rocío.

- Cuando era pequeño, el laberinto era misterioso e interesante –comentó Seka, observando los arbustos a su alrededor- Ahora, entiendo porque los demás siempre decían que era un lugar para relajarse.

-Crecer hace que las cosas pierdan el encanto –comentó Jane. Aunque si comprendía las dos ideas: Era como un mundo aparte, el perfume del rocío, la brisa, las sombras en el suelo… El resto parecía desaparecer.

-No, -replicó él- hace que ganen un encanto diferente.

Siguió su mirada, perdida en sus pensamientos, y se vio diciendo en voz alta:

-Pero de niño, todo es más fácil. Los problemas parecen capaces de poder de resolverse en un santiamén.

-No siempre –Cierto era que ambos hermanos tenían la misma sonrisa. La misma que hablaba de un secreto que nadie más conocía.

Al final del laberinto de setos, Jane distinguió un jardín circular. La esfera estaba delimitada por rosales, enredaderas y helechos. Había un sauce adulto hacia su izquierda, tan alto que su sombra cubría la mayor parte del círculo, y en el centro del jardín, un banco dorado, ocupado ya por dos personas.

Peter hablaba con un hombre mayor, alto, de cabello gris peinado hacia atrás y ropa tan elegante como la de Seka. Los dos se pusieron en pie al verla, y Jane se detuvo, paralizada, al ver que conocía a aquel hombre. Le pareció escuchar que Seka a su lado reía.

-¡Tío John! –corrió hacia él, abrazándolo, y él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Jane.

-¿Cómo…? –se apartó, la alegría de verlo opacada por la confusión, y miró a Seka casi acusadoramente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba aquí?

-Quería sorprenderte –dijo él, con toda sinceridad.

Se dio cuenta de por qué no lo había reconocido antes: No era sólo que su barba había desaparecido. Todo en él daba un aire diferente, como si ese mundo lo hiciera otra persona. Como si la resignación que los había acompañado en Londres desapareciera en las mágicas tierras de Laramet.

-¿Seka te trajo hasta aquí? -John frunció el ceño, confundido.

-¿Quién es Seka? -Jane se quedó de piedra, consciente de que había dicho algo que no debía... Pero para su sorpresa, el peliazul se echó a reír.

-No habrá creído que mi nombre en serio era Seashore ¿No es así?

-¿Los piratas eligen sus propios nombres? -preguntó Peter, y Jane giró la cabeza hacia él por primera vez. El muchacho no tardó en devolverle la mirada, toda su preocupación, su alivio de verla, y quizás una ligera molestia por haber sido ignorado reflejándose en sus ojos azules.

-No siempre -respondió, y se vio incapaz de retirar la mirada de los ojos que la miraban fijamente- A veces la tripulación les coloca el apodo, y así se quedan. Otras veces conservan su nombre de nacimiento.

-Supongo que todos los días se aprende algo -dijo él, y sonrió- Hola de nuevo, Jane.

-Me alegra ver que tu brazo está mejor -replicó ella, señalando el hecho de que ya no necesitaba su pobre intento de venda, y el nudo en su estómago amenazó con atragantarla.

-Y a mí que ya no estés desmayándote por allí -dijo Peter, y aunque era mejor en esconderlo, parecía tener el mismo problema que ella.

-Bueno, no llevo ni una hora despierta –señaló, en un intento de broma.

¿Por qué no podía apartar la mirada? ¿Por qué la alegría de encontrarlo sano y salvo se mezclaba con aquella sensación desconocida y sofocante que aceleraba su respiración y hacia latir más rápido su corazón?

_Porque estuvimos a punto de morir_, la respuesta apareció, clara como un relámpago. _Porque__** él**__ estuvo a punto de morir, y mi pesadilla casi se vuelve realidad._

La expresión de Peter se suavizó, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Había tenido tanto miedo, esos últimos instantes...

Alguien carraspeó, y como sacada de un trance, Jane consiguió apartar la mirada. Su tío les dirigía a los dos una mirada extraña, y Seka parecía algo incómodo.

-Debo irme -dijo el peliazul, y sonrió brevemente a modo de disculpa- Yo también tengo que ver a la reina, y de nada sirve postergarlo.

Se dio la vuelta, echando a andar, y tuvo la sensación de que lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

-Seka… -No tuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada por encima del hombro. Jane lo siguió, al tiempo que la mirada de su tío pasaba de ella a Peter.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a prohibirte que te acerques a las mujeres de mi familia.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

Consiguió alcanzarlo cuando se adentró en el laberinto, y los setos extinguieron la discusión, sumergiéndolos en aquel mundo de susurros inconstantes y sombras bailarinas. Caminaron en silencio largo rato, él perdido en sus pensamientos, y ella buscando la manera de comenzar.

-¿Cuándo volveré a verte? -preguntó, y Seka enarcó una ceja.

-No me voy a ningún lado.

-Hablo de... -vaciló, incómoda, y apartó la mirada. Sonaba tan mal, dicho en voz alta, que no pudo terminar la frase. Estaba pidiéndole a un extraño, uno que había hecho tantas cosas por ella con anterioridad, un favor que implicaría gran sacrificio de su parte, y revivir una historia que sabía le traería más pesares.

-De cuándo voy a darte las respuestas que quieres -completó, ninguna expresión en su rostro. La chica asintió, avergonzada, con los ojos fijos en el seto más cercano- Puedo ir a verte esta noche, después de la cena. Su Majestad quiere que organizar una gran cena en honor a sus nuevos invitados. Está buscando impresionarlos, y temo que lo logre -la broma sonaba algo amarga, y supuso que aun le guardaba rencor por el exilio de su hermana.

-Eso suena bien –concedió, y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si debía acompañarlo hasta el otro lado o darse la vuelta y dejarlo tranquilo, cuando él se detuvo. Observó el cielo, el pequeño recuadro azul entre ambos setos, que comenzaba a tornarse más intenso y oscuro conforme avanzaba el día.

-No hay nada malo en querer respuestas ¿Sabes? –comentó, sin apartar la vista- No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzada, y mucho menos culpable.

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy utilizando -replicó, y de nuevo, Seka la sorprendió al reír, bajando la mirada hacia ella.

-Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Jane –dijo, y la felicidad desapareció cuando la máscara volvió a su rostro- Aunque debo advertirte que a partir de ahora no debes de pensar lo mismo de todo el mundo.

-¿Pensar qué?

-Que todos queremos ayudarte. Incluso aquí, muchas personas intentarán hacerte daño.

-Suena como si supieras quiénes son esas personas –señaló Jane, la vergüenza pasando a sorpresa, y puede que a temor también.

-Tengo mis sospechas –admitió él, sin darse por acusado, y se inclinó como si fuera a decirle un secreto- Pero confío en que serás capaz de descubrirlo tu misma –dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia el camino andado, antes de comentar- Ellos también tienen bastantes cosas que contarte, no deberías hacerlos esperar.

Y se fue, dejándola más confundida que antes en el silencio del laberinto.

Sentía que había esperado una respuesta diferente, como si hubiera esperado que Seka respondiera, el muchacho que le había contado su historia, que le había hablado del viaje de su familia, años atrás, y no había sido él quién lo había hecho, sino Seashore, el misterioso pirata que daba verdades a medias y sólo entregaba piezas sueltas del rompecabezas que tanto luchaba por completar.

…

Al volver al jardín, Peter y John seguían discutiendo, pero la temática parecía diferente. Su tío seguía serio, pero algo en su rostro le pareció casi apologético, y Peter se limitaba a asentir, como si no estuviera seguro de qué más hacer.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, acercándose a los dos, que intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirarla a ella.

-Jane… -comenzó su tío. Conocía ese tono de voz, el mismo que había usado al decirle que tenían que vender la casa.

-He estado comenzando a recordar –completó Peter, vacilante, y fue como un balde de agua fría- Empezó después de que llegáramos aquí.

-Hay algo que debemos decirte, Jane.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, rezando porque no hubiera palidecido tanto como creía.

Peter se encogió de hombros

-No mucho. Fragmentos, sobre todo. Algunas imágenes, voces que se repiten, ruidos… –Su voz se apagó, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo veía así. Normalmente, Peter irradiaba un exceso de confianza. Vanidad, de hecho, y el noventa por ciento de sus frases estaban acompañadas de ironía, burla o sarcasmo.

Ahora, su expresión era casi tímida, como si lamentara no recordar más… Como si lamentara acusarla con lo poco que recordaba.

Y el aire abandonó sus pulmones, consciente que sabía lo que había pasado.

En algún momento tenía que pasar, se dijo. Era inevitable, si quería salvar Nunca Jamás, tal como había prometido a Campanita, que el personaje principal de todo ese esquema recordara la historia en la que estaba implicado.

Pero sentía que era demasiado pronto. Era el primer momento de calma que tenían después de horas de persecución, y ahora él iba a odiarla. La odiaría por lo que había hecho, y no podía culparlo, porque ella habría hecho lo mismo.

-Peter, lo siento tanto… -su visión se nubló, y negó con la cabeza. Era ridículo disculparse por eso ¿De qué servía, tanto tiempo después?- No debí…

-Jane...

- Debí decírtelo cuando lo recordé, pero… -seguía atragantándose con las palabras ¿Por qué no podía terminar una frase completa? Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantener una conversación coherente con él, la última…

-Jane.

-Lo eché todo a perder, y yo…

-¡Jane! –El muchacho apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros, silenciándola al momento, y allí estaban de nuevo esos ojos azules que le impedían apartar la mirada- No estoy molesto contigo.

Parpadeó, confundida, su propia respiración demasiado ruidosa como para estar segura de haber oído bien.

-Lo entiendo, Jane. Acababas de perder a tu madre. No recuerdo nada de la mía, o si tuve una, en cualquier caso, pero estoy seguro de que no lo habría hecho mejor en tu situación.

Casi esperó que le dijera que era otra de sus bromas. Luego de casi un minuto de silencio, Peter frunció el ceño, y hasta su tío (o la mancha borrosa que era él) pareció comenzar a preocuparse.

-¿Jane? –El rubio ladeó la cabeza, sacudiéndola ligeramente por los hombros- ¿Estás bie—

Calló de golpe cuando ella lo abrazó, aferrándose a él como si temiera que fuera a salir corriendo (y bueno, lo hacía). A diferencia de la otra vez, donde la sorpresa lo había dejado paralizado en el sitio, sus brazos la rodearon al momento, y al apoyar la cabeza en su cabello, lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

-¿Volvemos a lo del abrazo medicinal? –Contuvo el alivio que sintió al oír que su voz regresaba a la normalidad.

-Cállate, idiota –masculló, su voz aun estrangulada por el llanto, y se esforzó porque su respiración volviera a su ritmo natural.

-¿Ni siquiera porque yo esté aquí vas a dejar de hacerlo? –llegó hasta ella la voz de su tío.

-¿No viste que estaba llorando? –replicaba Peter, incrédulo- ¿Qué querías, que la empujara y me apartara como si fuera la peste?

La sorpresa en la voz del muchacho hizo que Jane riera, y se apartó, limpiándose las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de la mano. Las manos de Peter permanecieron en sus hombros, y él la observaba con cautela.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó. Jane asintió, sonriendo brevemente.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila –tío John carraspeó otra vez, y Peter puso los ojos en blanco- Esto es ridículo…

-Decían que tenían algo que decirme –comentó Jane, cambiando el tema no tan disimuladamente. Las expresiones de los dos volvieron a tornarse serias, y Peter asintió.

-Le conté a John de los dibujos que veías en la habitación. Es cierto que no los vi muy bien porque… Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó –alegó, incómodo otra vez, y se encogió de hombros- Pero me recordaron a algo más –tomó aire, y él y John intercambiaron otra mirada, el segundo asintiendo en confirmación. Peter volvió a observarla, solemne- Y hemos acordado de que es hora de que lo sepas.

Creía saber a qué se referían: La historia que Seashore le había mostrado. La sombra, el grito de la bruja, sus palabras…

"_Jane jamás debe enterarse."_ Había dicho su madre, y algo le decía que no era la única que había guardado un secreto.

Se sentó en el banco, y su tío tomó asiento a su lado, observándola detenidamente, como si la noticia fuera a cambiarla para siempre… Y quizá lo haría, no había manera de saberlo. Peter permaneció en pie, de brazos cruzados, y su expresión no era muy diferente a la del anterior, aunque nublada, en parte, por las ganas de recordar.

-Conoces el libro de Wendy –comenzó John, despacio- "_Las aventuras de Peter Pan"_

Jane asintió, aunque estaba de más. Se lo habían leído y lo había leído ella más veces de las que podía recordar.

-Había una copia en la habitación –dijo, recordando su teoría- Donde encontramos la entrada a Laramet, donde estaban los dibujos… Al final de ese libro, alguien había escrito tres puntos suspensivos.

John asintió, y guardó silencio un momento, su mirada pasando por los rosales a su alrededor, por los pétalos en el suelo, por las hojas del sauce que eran movidas por el viento, por sus sombras, deteniéndose en Peter, en el muchacho sin sombra, que esperaba, pacientemente, a que continuara.

-Porque hay una parte de la historia que acordamos que jamás contaríamos, no sólo porque estuvimos de acuerdo, tu madre, sobre todo, en que no era lo ideal en un cuento para niños: Tontamente, creímos que no mencionarlo sería lo mismo a que no hubiera pasado nunca –sonrió con tristeza, y la juventud que había recuperado con su estadía desapareció por un instante- Como dije, fue una idea tonta.

Los tres puntos suspensivos al final del libro, los dibujos sin firma…

"_¡Que la vida traiga para ustedes tanto sufrimiento como la muerte!"_

¿Habría sido Nunca Jamás tan fantástica como su madre la había descrito, o magnificar los buenos recuerdos y olvidar los malos no había sido sino su intento de sobrellevar una carga pesada que se esforzaba por hacer desaparecer?

-Jane –dijo su tío- ¿Qué edad tenía Wendy al partir a Nunca Jamás?

-Nueve –dijo ella casi automáticamente, sin comprender qué tenía que ver- En su libro, ponía que nueve.

-¿Y qué edad tenía yo?

-Nunca es mencionado –señaló, encogiéndose de hombros- Son descritos como "Los niños Darling" pero siempre creí que te había hecho niño en la narración para que no se perdiera lo de _"El país de los niños que no crecen nunca"._

-Porque, si sacas la cuenta, lo cierto es que hubiera tenido alrededor de treinta años para la fecha en que Peter se apareció en nuestra ventana –acordó él, y esbozó la sonrisa más triste y resignada que Jane le hubiera visto nunca- ¿Y si te dijera, Jane, que no sólo era un niño en ese entonces, sino que era dos años menor que Wendy?

La chica parpadeó, más confundida todavía.

-Eso sería imposible -¿Estaría su tío tomándole el pelo en ese preciso momento? ¿Y si todo era una broma de los dos, algo que habían planeado mientras estaba inconsciente?

Pero el rostro de Peter le dijo que no bromeaba, que ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

-Si hubieras tenido siete años en mil novecientos diez- dijo, tratando de conservar algo de lógica- Tendrías ahora…

-Treinta y ocho –concedió John, asintiendo- o los cumpliré en dos meses, en cualquier caso. Sé lo que estás pensando –añadió, antes de que Jane pudiera replicar- Ni el más misericordioso de los seres podría decir que esa es mi edad, y suena como un intento ridículo de mi parte de mentir sobre mi vejez, pero es cierto, cariño. Estoy condenado a envejecer el doble de rápido, y aunque sé por tu rostro que estás asustada por mí, te informo que es la más leve de las tres condenas que se impartieron ese día.

Un dibujo vino a su mente. El último, el que había encontrado en el suelo: Las dos tumbas, junto al signo del infinito.

-En nuestro viaje a Nunca Jamás, tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con una bruja.

…

Seka, en los últimos años, se había vuelto tan bueno ocultando sus emociones que, a veces, incluso él estaba seguro de no sentir nada en absoluto. Se las había arreglado por once años para mantener el semblante inexpresivo y ocultar su desprecio a los piratas que lo rodeaban y que habían participado, de una manera u otra, en la muerte de su hermana. Había terminado tolerándolos, resignándose a la terrible realidad de que estaba condenado a vivir junto a ellos por toda la eternidad –Cosa que, a decir verdad, aun no estaba seguro de si dejaba de ser cierta.

Pero había dos personas que forzaban esa barrera que había construido, amenazando con que el odio y la rabia que le causaban volvieran a salir a flote: Una de ellas era Peter Pan, y estaba en camino a reunirse con la otra en ese preciso instante.

Entendía su odio por el chico. Después de todo, si Kase no se hubiera empeñado en vigilarlo como un halcón, era bastante probable que siguiera viva. Era normal que lo odiara, desprecio que aumentaba visiblemente al ver cómo, de nuevo, le quitaba a alguien que quería, sin que ella se diera cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo.

Eso cambiaría esa noche, se dijo, cuando contara a Jane la historia completa. Cuando supiera toda la verdad, no vería al maldito Pan con esa expresión de embelesada adoración con la que lo hacía ahora.

Su odio hacia la reina era más complicado. Ella no había empuñado el cuchillo, pero su participación en la muerte de Kase era innegable, como un maestro de orquesta que había levantado su batuta, comenzado la canción y dejado que los músicos tomaran el control de la pieza, al ser una tan conocida, y que habían tocado tantas veces, que poco importaba realmente que los dirigiera.

Y era eso lo que le impedía culparla de algo en concreto: ¿Cómo culpas a alguien por _saber_? Sí, la había condenado al exilio, pero era Kase quién había decidido quedarse en Nunca Jamás, donde la reina ni siquiera tenía poder. Robar a la bruja, pactar con Garfio, cuidar a Peter, todo había sido cosa suya, y sin embargo…

¿Cómo podía alguien ser culpable e inocente al mismo tiempo?

Tomó aire, controlando sus emociones, y se esforzó en mantener el semblante inexpresivo. En no pensar en nada, cosa que era más difícil de lo que incluso antes había podido ser, y concentrarse en los cuadros del pasillo que llevaba a la sala del trono.

En otro momento, los había conocido todos. Sabía sus nombres, conocía sus historias, los había visto tantas veces que podía dibujarlos incluso él mismo. Pero entonces se le hicieron extraños, intimidantes, lejanos. Cuadros fríos de ojos ausentes que lo miraban acusadoramente mientras se acercaba más y más a las puertas del salón.

Y trató de no pensar en los recuerdos que sabía que el estar dentro traería de vuelta.

Antes de abrir las puertas, sin embargo, un ruido llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza, y distinguió un gran jarrón a unos metros de distancia, dorado con azul claro, cuya tapa se movía ligeramente, produciendo un repiqueteo al caer otra vez. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y al acercarse, le pareció escuchar una vocecita aguda que gritaba.

Rió entre dientes, pero se las arregló para disimularlo cuando, al levantar la tapa, el hada salió volando como una centella, deteniéndose a milímetros de sus ojos.

-¡Salvajes! ¡Eso es lo que son todos en este castillo! –le gritó, y Seka enarcó una ceja- ¡Encerrarme para que me ahogue…!

-Tengo que felicitarte, Campanita –comentó- Hacía siglos que nadie hacía que Dorian perdiera la paciencia.

El hada soltó una serie de palabras que, tenía que admitir, no tenían nada que envidiar al vocabulario que había aprendido de los piratas en los últimos años, y que no creyó que las criaturas de su especie siquiera conocieran.

-¿Por qué nos tienen aquí? –concluyó, más enojada, todavía, al ver que él no se inmutaba en lo absoluto- ¿Por qué no preocupan de sus asuntos y nos dejan a nosotros con los nuestros?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que este asunto en particular nos concierne tanto como a ustedes –su voz adquirió un tono severo, y Seka frunció el ceño- ¿O es que creíste que no nos enteraríamos?

Campanita lo fulminó con la mirada, poniéndose roja de rabia.

-Si le tocas un solo pelo a Peter, te juro que…

-Yo no quiero nada con Pan –replicó Seka, molesto- Y estaré tan contento como tú cuando se larguen de este castillo, sin ofender.

La rubia pareció a punto de replicar algo, pero entrecerró los ojos, reparando en lo que había dicho, y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Tú…

-Pan está en el jardín, si te interesa buscarlo –alegó, harto de la conversación, y colocó la tapa del jarrón de vuelta en su sitio- Afuera del castillo, a la derecha, después del laberinto.

Al ver que no se movía, el muchacho se encogió de hombros, señalando las escaleras al fondo.

-A menos que prefieras volver a conversar con Dorian. Estoy seguro que encontrará muchos otros lugares donde encerrarte.

Y con una última mirada asesina, Campanita se fue volando a toda velocidad, aun exhibiendo el tono rojo sangre que adquiría cada vez que se enojaba. Seka negó con la cabeza, y sonrió brevemente.

_¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

La sonrisa dejó sus labios, sin embargo, al darse la vuelta y encarar su destino inminente. Suspiró, resignado, y sin más nada que lo distrajera, abrió las puertas.

Por un momento, se quedó congelado. La sala del trono seguía igual que hace treinta años, y en ese instante, pasado y presente convergieron en una misma cosa, y su hermana volvió a estar de pie frente a una reina que la miraba con fiereza, como una leona preparada para devorar a su presa.

Pero eso fue sólo un momento. La imagen se esfumó, y la mujer que lo observaba desde la sala del trono no transmitía ira, sino tristeza. Una tristeza que aumentaba con su sonrisa, con el alivio que veía en sus ojos, el leve rastro de esperanza…

Y aunque se odió por ello, comprendió entonces que, en verdad, no era capaz de odiarla. Jamás había podido.

-Te esperé muchos años, Seka –dijo ella, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta él, deteniéndose, vacilante, a sólo unos pasos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por un momento, y ella permaneció con los brazos abiertos, sus manos temblorosas. Sus ojos, fijos en los suyos, comenzaban a empañarse. Su sonrisa color carmín se desvanecía…

El peliazul suspiró para sus adentros, rindiéndose, y sujetó las manos que la mujer le ofrecía, sonriendo brevemente e ignorando la barrera que el tiempo había interpuesto entre los dos, la barrera que jamás desaparecería, por mucho que lo intentara- Y la que, en realidad, no tenía intención de derribar, pues era la única defensa que le quedaba.

-He vuelto, madre.


	19. Sol y luna

**Originalmente, este iba a ser un capítulo corto, pero resultó tener más cosas que contar de las que esperaba. En fin, espero les guste. Los siguientes tardarán un poco más, pero espero poder subirlos esta semana también. No olviden dejar sus comentarios :)**

**Au revoir!**

**Nikky Grey. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XVIII:<em>**

**_Sol y luna: _**

Usar las puertas era una mala idea, se dio cuenta Seaweed, tan pronto uno de los hombres se adentró en la oscuridad al otro lado para jamás volver. Era obvio que lo que sea que hubiera al otro lado no les concernía -Ni querían ellos que les concerniera.

Pero, si no estaban dentro de las habitaciones ¿Dónde más podían estar?

-Esto no me gusta –comentó Nightfall, mientras se adentraban más y más en la interminable hilera de puertas abiertas sin ningún destino- No me gusta para nada.

Por primera vez, Seaweed estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Una de las puertas tiene que llevar a alguna parte–comentó, sin embargo, observándolas a cautelosa distancia- No pueden haber desaparecido sin más.

-Si ella los está protegiendo, es probable que no los encontremos –alegó Nightfall- Ni siquiera aunque los tengamos en frente.

-_Ella _está muerta –masculló.

-Su magia aun vive, y sabes que con la magia no se juega.

Asintió, sabiendo a qué se refería. La tradición siempre había dicho que los piratas eran supersticiosos por naturaleza, no sólo en aspectos relacionados con la magia, sino en pequeñas cosas de lo cotidiano, como subir una mujer al barco y atraer la mala suerte.

Pero esta vez no era la superstición hablando, sino la experiencia.

¿Cuántas puertas faltaban? Debían de tener alrededor de diez minutos caminando, y sin embargo, aun le era imposible distinguir el final del agrietado pasillo.

-Es una distracción –dijo Nightfall, deteniéndose de golpe-. Quiere que nos quedemos aquí, recorriendo su maldito pasillo sin fin mientras ellos escapan.

Se dio la vuelta, casi esperando lo peor, pero allí estaba: El portal por el que habían entrado, donde todavía podía distinguirse, si bien lejano, el pasillo antiguo en Londres.

A punto de aceptar la derrota y emprender la retirada, una voz lo hizo girar la cabeza.

-Seaweed, Nightfall, parece que encontramos algo –señaló Northwind, se pie ante una de las puertas.

Esta estaba cerrada.

-La única puerta cerrada en todo el pasillo –dijo el pirata de cabello blanco, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

-Bastante sospechoso –coincidió Nightfall, pensativo. Serio, dirigió una mirada a Seaweed- Y predecible. Sabe que intentaremos abrirla, quizá cuenta con que lo hagamos.

-O cuenta con que no podamos –replicó el peliverde- y es allí donde están escondidos la chica y Pan.

Northwind, siempre racional, se encogió de hombros.

-Las dos son posibles, pero sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, y si ya llegamos hasta aquí…

A diferencia de las demás puertas, esa no parecía muy diferente a las otras que había visto en ese mundo. Sin ninguna forma particular, sin ningún color brillante: Un mero rectángulo de madera clara y lijada, que en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría pasado desapercibido.

-¡Los que quieran abrir la puerta, alcen la mano –exclamó, dirigiendo la mirada a los piratas que se habían congregado alrededor de los tres.

Diez piratas restaban, trece si incluía a Nightfall, a Northwind y a él, y de nuevo, pensó en los cientos de augurios que había escuchado durante su vida en el mar. Trece, de los veinte que eran al haber salido, de los cuarenta y cinco que conformaban la tripulación de Garfio.

Diez piratas, y ninguno levantó la mano.

-Los que se oponen –dijo Nightfall, alzando la suya, y poco a poco, diez manos cubiertas de mugre y llenas de ampollas se alzaron en el aire también.

_Cobardes_. La furia le hizo apretar los puños, y Northwind, ligeramente decepcionado, se encogió de hombros otra vez.

-Supongo que ya tenemos nuestra respuesta.

Entonces, Seaweed hizo algo muy propio de él: Apartó a Northwind de un empujón, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del pasillo, mientras, lentamente, la madera giraba hacia adentro, emitiendo un crujido chirriante de bisagras mal aceitadas.

Por un momento, pareció que no pasaría absolutamente nada. La habitación dentro estaba completamente vacía. Un cuadrado de tamaño considerable de paredes blancas, con una ventana cerrada al otro extremo.

En esa misma pared, al entrar, Seaweed distinguió una hilera de papeles, cada uno con una letra escrita en tinta negra. Miró a Nightfall y a Northwind, que habían entrado con él, pero aún no parecían reparar en el detalle, y señaló los papeles con la cabeza.

-Ustedes son los letrados, ¿Qué dice?

Ambos piratas fruncieron el ceño, acercándose. Los ojos de Nightfall fueron los primeros en abrirse desmesuradamente.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?

-_La curiosidad mató al gato_ –Fue Northwind quien respondió. Como si decirlo lo hubiera hecho realidad, un grito desgarrador retumbó en la habitación, y las grietas aumentaron, extendiéndose por las paredes como las ramas de un árbol que crecía a toda velocidad.

La ventana se abrió de golpe, y una espesa nube de color negro emergió de ella. Niebla oscura como la tinta cuyos brazos devoraban a rapidez alarmante todo cuando encontraba a su paso.

-¡A correr! –gritó Seaweed, al tiempo que los tres se daban la vuelta y huían a toda prisa.

Afuera, sin embargo, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Una a una, como una hilera de dominós, se fueron cerrando todas las puertas, a excepción de aquella que había abierto. Las paredes del pasillo se desmoronaban, formando nubes de polvo que eran engullidas por la emergente oscuridad. Gritos inundaron el aire mientras los piratas corrían a la salida, y la sangre se heló en las venas de Seaweed al ver como esta iba cerrándose poco a poco.

La maldita bruja había planeado encerrarlos desde el principio.

Escombros caían por todas partes, dificultándoles la huida y haciendo que más de uno tropezara, y el peliverde aceleró el paso en los últimos metros, saltando la casi completamente construida barrera entre la libertad y la muerte como si se preparara para una caída libre.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Detrás de él llegaron Nightfall y Northwind, el último cruzando meros instantes antes de que la salida se cerrara, ahogando, en el proceso, los gritos de los piratas, los escombros al caer, y el silencioso pero igual aterrador crujido de las grietas al formarse.

Frente a él, los otros seis piratas que habían sobrevivido. De trece, pasaban a nueve.

Imaginó que las supersticiones en el mar existían por una razón.

…

Christine estaba segura de haber muerto. La neblina a su alrededor, espesa como una nube, fue su primera pista. La total ausencia de suelo fue la segunda...

Y la voz de Joe, clara como si nada hubiera pasado, la más irrefutable de las tres.

_Christie_...

Trató de moverse, pero siempre que creía ser capaz de incorporarse, la neblina volvía a absorberla, llevándose el aire y la consciencia consigo. La voz de Joseph era una pequeña luz en la oscuridad.

_Despierta, Christie..._

_¿Por qué? _Se preguntó vagamente, dejando que la neblina la meciera como las olas del mar _¿Qué caso tiene ya?_

_No es por mí que tienes que luchar ahora, Christie_, insistía la voz, y la pequeña luz no caía en su rostro, sino en su vientre. _Despierta, no te rindas ahora._

_¿No estoy muerta?_

Una risa, tan clara que podría haber jurado que seguía a su lado.

_Todavía no._

La pequeña luz se alejaba, se llevaba su voz para siempre, y Christine luchó contra la neblina: Tenía que alcanzarla, no podía dejar que se marchara y volviera a dejarla sola. Sintió que sus pulmones se expandían, luchando por respirar, y extendió los brazos, rasgando el aire en un intento fútil de atrapar la luz entre sus dedos…

-¿Christie?

Sólo podía ver la luz alejarse hasta desaparecer…

-¿Christie, me oyes?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Parece que está despertando!

Su brazo se estiraba, las puntas de sus dedos superaban la neblina, sentía el calor que emitía la luz. Sólo un poco más…

-¡Christine, despierta!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y como si hasta entonces no hubiera podido hacerlo, tomó una larga bocanada de aire, y otra, y otra más, hasta que su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal, hasta que los oídos dejaron de zumbarle, y la decepción de no haber conseguido aferrarse a lo que tanto quería pasó, entumecida, a un rincón de su memoria.

No por eso siendo menos dolorosa.

-¿Estás bien?–insistía otra voz, también conocida, y en parte lamentó la segunda decepción que tuvo, al no ser la que quería escuchar. Marlene estaba arrodillada a su lado, la cabeza inclinada sobre su rostro, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par por el pánico y sus mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas.

¿En tan mal estado se encontraba? Se preguntó. No se sentía herida. Sí, la cabeza le dolía un poco, y aun estaba algo aturdida por el despertar repentino, pero…

Entonces se percató de sus alrededores, y comprendió que su amiga no lloraba por ella. Sobre ellas estaba un techo inclinado de madera, cubierto de telarañas y astillado en algunos lugares, señal del descuido y la falta de limpieza. Distinguió al girar la cabeza unos gruesos barrotes oxidados de color negro. Un suelo cubierto de paja, una pared ligeramente curvada…

Estaban en el barco. Se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse, y su amiga se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, aun observándola con aquella expresión aterrada y preocupada.

Los habían capturado. Los asesinos de Joe los tenían, pero seguían con vida.

¿Por qué seguían con vida?

-¿Christine? –llegó, a través de una de las paredes de su celda, la voz de alguien más. Al hablar, la suya sonó algo ronca.

-¿Simon? –Había intentado defenderla. Recordaba cómo se había interpuesto entre ella y los piratas. Había peleado con ellos hasta perder el conocimiento.

Luego, todo se tornaba demasiado borroso. Gritos, un intento de huida, un dolor repentino y cegador en la nuca que la sumergía en la oscuridad…

-¿Estás bien, Christine? –preguntaba él, al igual que Marlene, y sólo entonces, se detuvo a pensar en la respuesta.

_No es por mí que tienes que luchar ahora, Christie._

Y tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba si había sido real o no? No se equivocaba. Aun le quedaban razones por las que no darse por vencida.

-Sí –musitó, apoyando la espalda en la pared contraria a los barrotes y suspirando con resignación- Sí, estoy bien. ¿Ustedes están bien?

-Mejor que nunca –ironizó Simon, y lo escuchó reír en voz baja.

-Vaya susto nos diste, Chris –añadía Arthur, y sonaba más lejos que el anterior.

-¿De qué me he perdido? –preguntó, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a los barrotes, sin saber exactamente qué esperaba ver.

Ciertamente, no le sorprendió lo que encontró: Más paja repartida por el suelo y formando un montículo unos metros a su izquierda. Una silla de patas desgastadas y asiento hundido, junto a una mesa con una pata rota cuya superficie había perdido el lustre hacía siglos. Sobre esta, apoyada precariamente, una lámpara de aceite apagada y una botella vacía.

Más allá, estaba demasiado oscuro para poder distinguir cualquier otra cosa.

-Los piratas estrellaron el barco en una de las casas deshabitadas –dijo Simon- Tengo entendido que buscan algo, aunque ninguno de nosotros sabe qué. Bajaron a investigar y aun no han regresado.

-Simon ha recibido un trato especial –añadió tímidamente Marlene, esbozando una temblorosa sonrisa- Le dieron una habitación con ventana.

-Sí –masculló Simon, siguiéndole la corriente- Qué suerte tengo.

-Aunque sí me lo preguntas, a ustedes les fue mejor: Son las únicas dos que pueden presumir de conservar sus manos libres –añadió Arthur.

-_Y _están encerradas juntas.

-¿Tanto me extrañas? –bromeó el cocinero.

-Al parecer, los piratas no creen que dos mujeres resulten amenaza suficiente como para encadenarnos –dijo Marlene, ahora indignada. Al ver que Christine no respondía, la rubia se puso en pie, deteniéndose junto a ella y siguiendo la dirección de su mirada- ¿Qué miras?–preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Christine salió de su trance, sacudiendo la cabeza y apartando la mirada del exterior.

-Nada, yo… -comenzó, y sin nada que decir, volvió a negar con la cabeza- No es nada.

La expresión de su amiga se suavizó.

-Vamos a salir de aquí, no te preocupes.

-Sí, Christine –añadió Arthur, alto para hacerse oír-El buen Simon está tan loco por verme, que no tardará en encontrar una manera de salir.

-Sigue así, y podría dejarte adentro –añadió el muchacho, y Christine sonrió brevemente.

De la nada, llegaron hasta ellos los ecos de gritos desgarradores. Voces roncas y bruscas que soltaban todo tipo de improperios y alaridos, ahogados por fuertes pasos de botas pesadas, y un ruido que le recordó a cuando pasaba por la zona donde estaban construyendo el nuevo centro comercial camino al trabajo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Marlene, y hubo una pausa antes de que Simon respondiera.

-No estoy seguro –admitió- Se acercan, pero…

Los gritos aumentaron, cada vez más cerca... Y tras un golpe seco, cesaron. Los cuatro prisioneros callaron, expectantes, y un aterrador y aplastante silencio se cernió sobre la mazmorra, acompañando al que había en el exterior. El corazón le latió a toda prisa, y sintió que las palmas le sudaban.

Luego, alguien habló, y pudo imaginarse al pirata de cabello verde con toda claridad. Si bien estaba a varios metros de distancia (o eso suponía) no pudo evitar el pánico que le heló la sangre en las venas.

-Una gran pérdida de tiempo, eso es lo que fue.

-Te lo dije, debimos quedarnos con el plan original, pero tú te empeñaste en buscarlos aquí -esperó otra voz masculina. El hombre de cabello negro que había acompañado a Alfred el otro día.

-¿Qué quieres, una maldita medalla? -replicaba el otro.

-Allí vienen -indicaba Simon, con la voz queda por el pánico.

-Sabes lo que habría significado llevarle a Pan y a la chica... ¡Levanten el ancla! ¡Icen las velas! ¡Rápido, no tenemos todo el día!-gritaba en voz alta, y un coro se asentimientos seguía a sus órdenes.

-Pues tus ganas de congratularte con él casi nos matan a todos. Perdimos once hombres por tu culpa.

-No me vengas ahora con que eso te importa.

Algo pesado caía en el suelo, y luego de esto, escucharon los pasos de los piratas, primero lejanos, luego sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Casi me matas! ¡Por supuesto que me importa!

-Deja de quejarte, que pareces una chica -replicaba el peliverde, sus voces opacadas por la madera- Sigues vivo ¿No? Busca algo productivo que hacer, ve a ver si los prisioneros no han muerto todavía.

Marlene y Christine intercambiaron miradas aterradas antes de alzar la cabeza al techo, como si pudieran ver a través de él.

-No recibo órdenes tuyas -decía el hombre de cabello negro tras una larga pausa. La furia colándose en su tono de voz sin mucho disimulo.

-No era una orden, era una propuesta de carácter obligatorio con el fin de alejarte de mi vista –decía el otro pirata con naturalidad.

Pasos apresurados venían de todas partes, seguidos de gritos que ahogaban la discusión de los dos hombres, y no supieron qué acordaban a la final. Algo les dijo, sin embargo, que recibirían visitas dentro de poco, fuera quien fuera.

Una brusca sacudida casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Marlene chilló, aferrándose a la pared, y la presión en su estómago le dijo lo que ocurría antes de que Simon gritara:

-¡Nos estamos elevando!

Otra sacudida más fue seguida de una inclinación tan repentina que esta vez no consiguió mantenerse en pie, y ella y Marlene cayeron al suelo, detenidas por la pared al otro lado. El barco ascendió varios metros en esa posición, antes de, poco a poco, inclinarse al lado contrario y regresar a su posición horizontal.

Otro silencio, más largo que el anterior, cayó sobre los cuatro. La respiración de Christine se aceleró.

-¿Simon? -preguntó con voz débil.

-¿Sí? -El muchacho, en cambio, sonaba tan sorprendido como distraído.

-Estamos... Volando, ¿no es así?

-Exactamente.

-Eso me temía -Lo que seguiría, se dio cuenta Christine, sería como nada que hubiera visto antes.

Y mientras en su cabeza, la voz de Joseph la instaba a resistir, la joven se preguntó contra qué clase de cosas tendría que luchar ahora.

...

A Smee no le gustaba la bruja. Algo no le había agradado de la otra, pero esta… Esta no era sólo desagrado. Era un mal presentimiento: Siempre que estaba cerca de ella tenía la sensación de estar en presencia de su propia muerte, como si esta aparecería de entre las sombras en cualquier momento, hoz en mano, para llevarlo al infierno.

Garfio, si bien no parecía compartir su misma preocupación, sí compartía el mismo desprecio por los seres de su clase.

-No hago tratos con brujas.

La mujer rió. A la luz de la única vela, sombras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos brillantes, que adquirían un tinte anaranjado.

-Imagino que tu condena fue lección suficiente –su voz era ronca y suave, como el ronroneo de un gato, y caminó hacia el escritorio tras el cual estaba sentado Garfio, pasando a Smee de lado como si no estuviera en la habitación (De hecho, dudaba que alguno de los dos fuera a reparar en su existencia, a menos hasta que Garfio necesitara que hiciera algo más)- Pero ¿No se te ha ocurrido que hiciste un trato con la bruja equivocada?

Los ojos blancos del capitán casi parecieron capaces de verla.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que eres la bruja correcta?

La mujer apoyó una mano en el escritorio, y con la otra, trazó con sus alargadas uñas color sangre el mapa de Nunca Jamás.

-No digo que debemos confiar el uno en el otro, pero, si ambos tenemos la misma meta ¿Por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente? –esbozó una sonrisa seductora, pero sus ojos brillaban con un odio antiguo y profundo. Sus uñas rasgaron el lugar exacto donde había estado la guarida de Peter y los niños perdidos- Ambos queremos a Pan y a la chica muertos.

-Te equivocas, Odette –replicó él, acomodándose en el asiento- Yo los necesito con vida… De momento.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca sin labios del capitán y Odette sonrió en respuesta.

-Para que reviertan la maldición, lo sé –La mujer se apartó, cruzándose de brazos, y enarcó una perfilada ceja- ¿Y cómo piensas convencerlos, exactamente?

La sonrisa del capitán se amplió más todavía.

-Tengo mis maneras.

-¿Que funcionarán tan bien como la última vez? –ironizó la bruja, divertida- Perdona, querido, que dude de ti, pero tus planes nunca han sido lo que se dice exitosos.

-Este lo será –replicó Garfio, con la seguridad de quien conoce un factor externo. Luego, su voz perdió el interés- Sé que también tienes razones para vengarte de ellos, Odette, y tan pronto consiga lo que quiero, que lo haré, eres libre de hacer con los dos lo que se te venga en gana.

La bruja no parecía muy convencida, y su voz sonó escéptica al continuar.

-Si puedo preguntar… ¿Qué es diferente esta vez?

El capitán volvió a sonreír. Bajo la luz de la vela, sus ojos blancos brillaron con macabra intensidad.

-La última vez, usé la amenaza… Esta, sin embargo, usaré la traición.


	20. La culpa en las estrellas

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero cuando lean el capítulo entenderán a qué se debió, jeje. El título, así como la cita, viene de una novela de John Green que leí recientemente, llamada "La culpa en nuestras estrellas" (En inglés, ****_The fault in our stars_****, y la cual les recomiendo en un 100%, pues es, facilmente, la historia de amor más maravillosa, divertida y épicamente trágica que he leído (Aquí yo, haciendo publicidad a novelas ajenas(?))).**

**En fin, los dejo para que lean. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, me hacen feliz :D**

**Love,**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo XIX:<em>**

**_La culpa en las estrellas: _**

_"¡La culpa, querido Bruto, no es de nuestras estrellas, sino de nosotros mismos, que consentimos en ser inferiores!"_

**Julio César (Acto I, escena II), por William Shakespeare. **

Peter le dio el collar a tu madre en agradecimiento por coser su sombra de vuelta. Wendy estaba muy ilusionada, pero cuando termine de contarte lo que pasó entenderás por qué después decidió cambiarlo por un dedal.

Conoces el principio: Tu abuelo le dijo a Wendy que era hora de madurar, que debía olvidar sus cuentos de hadas y crecer de una vez por todas, y que esa sería la última noche que compartiríamos la misma habitación. Peter, al escuchar esto, nos ofreció la opción que todo niño, como él, encontraba perfecta: Irnos al país donde jamás deberíamos abandonar nuestros juegos y volvernos adultos.

Y Nunca Jamás fue, en un principio, la isla donde todos nuestros sueños se volvieron realidad. Incluso cuando las sirenas envidiaban a Wendy, incluso cuando Campanita se acercaba zumbando a interrumpir cualquier conversación entre ella y Peter, incluso cuando Garfio nos secuestró y amenazó con matarnos si Peter no se rendía... Incluso entonces, todo parecía ir de maravilla.

Pero Nunca Jamás es bastante más grande de lo que parece, y algunas de las cosas que esconde permanecen desconocidas incluso ahora.

Wendy se describe a sí misma en su libro como la más responsable de los tres. Una figura materna de alguna manera… Pero lo que olvidó mencionar es que nosotros no siempre le hacíamos caso.

Esa mañana Peter la llevó a conocer las sirenas, y nosotros nos habíamos sumergido en la fascinante tarea que era conocer ese mágico país donde habíamos ido a parar por razones más interesantes todavía. Recuerdo que los indios, agradecidos con nosotros por haber salvado a Tigrilla (a pesar de que, como sabes, todo fue cosa de Peter y los niños perdidos), nos permitieron recorrer junto a ellos las tierras que pertenecían a su tribu. Puedo garantizarte, Jane, que no hubo montaña que no subimos, ni río, arrollo, lago o mar que no nadamos (A excepción de la costa donde se encontraba el barco del capitán Garfio, por supuesto, bastante habíamos tenido con nuestro primer encuentro con él con para no querer verlo en un largo tiempo), y eso no hizo sino aumentar nuestra sed de aventuras. Nos sentíamos capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Y lo que es peor, sentíamos que la isla nos pertenecía.

Verás, Peter nos dio una única condición, una tan importante, que incluso él procuraba respetarla:

Jamás se acerquen a la cueva sobre la montaña.

Como cualquier niño de nuestra edad habría hecho, le preguntamos por qué, y Peter, siendo un niño también, nos respondió con la respuesta que cualquier niño daría:

-Un monstruo vive allí.

Debimos haberle creído, las cosas habrían ido mejor de haber sido así. Una parte de nosotros lo hizo, sin embargo. La parte que hizo que se nos acelerara la respiración al vernos los dos frente a aquella cuesta pedregosa, el correr de la cascada el único sonido en todo el bosque.

Nos miramos al mismo tiempo, y parecíamos casi sorprendidos de haber llegado hasta allí. Asustados, incluso, como si estuviéramos a pasos de toparnos con un dragón dormido (y quizá era así).

Pero, al mismo tiempo, nuestros rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa. ¡Sería la más célebre de nuestras aventuras, ir al sitio donde ningún otro niño se atrevía a ir!

Una parte de mí se preguntó si Peter Pan escondía allí algo que no quería que los demás encontráramos, y había inventado la historia del monstruo como una excusa. No se lo comenté a Michael, sin embargo, y estaba seguro de que no le habría importado. Él sólo quería subir, y demostrar que no era el cobarde que los niños perdidos creían que era, al ser el más pequeño.

El sol nos golpeaba el rostro, haciéndonos sudar por el esfuerzo de trepar las piedras, y resbalé más veces de las que puedo recordar, llenándome las piernas de arañazos y manchándome el pijama que aún usaba de sangre y de barro… Aunque nada de eso me importó, nada se comparaba con la emoción de nuestra aventura.

Íbamos a mitad de camino, cuando escuchamos el grito a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Michael, John! ¿Qué hacen? –Miré por encima de mi hombro, entrecerrando los ojos para distinguirla. Wendy se acercaba hacia nosotros corriendo, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y el cabello despeinado. Un hada la seguía, y supe al momento que había sido nuestra delatora- ¡Bajen!

-Será sólo un momento –aseguró Michael, sonriendo inocentemente- Sólo queremos ver qué hay arriba.

-Pero Peter dijo—

-Nada va a pasar –aseguré, apoyando a mi hermano, y los dos seguimos subiendo. Detrás de nosotros, Wendy gruñó, molesta, y le escuchamos murmurar al hada:

-Ve a buscar a Peter –antes de que el ruido de piedras resbalando al suelo nos indicara que había comenzado a subir- Van a hacer que nos metamos en problemas.

-¿No estaba contigo? –pregunté.

-Lo dejé atrás con las sirenas –replicó, y ahora que lo pienso, quizá su enojo no era sólo con nosotros- Iba a buscarlos al árbol, cuando Iridessa me contó lo que estaban haciendo.

-Y ahora tienes algo divertido que hacer –añadió Michael.

La cresta se volvió más empinada, poniendo fin a nuestra conversación. El sol me cegaba, ahora, y bajé la mirada a las piedras para poder distinguir algo, estas tan calientes que por poco no nos quemaban los dedos. Alcanzamos la cima minutos después, jadeando por el esfuerzo, y Wendy nos fulminó con la mirada, encorvada y con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas.

-Ya… Subieron… Ahora… Bajemos… Antes de que…

-¡Miren! –exclamó Michael, señalando la cueva. La entrada era mucho más alta de lo que nos había parecido desde lejos. Lo que sea que hubiera en su interior estaba escondido en las sombras, pero un extraño humo morado salía de ella, llevando hasta a nosotros un olor a caramelo derretido.

-¡Es un dragón! –exclamé, recordando mi primera teoría.

-No hay dragones en Nunca Jamás –replicó Wendy.

-¿Segura? –inquirió Michael, y ella suspiró.

-Tenemos que bajar –insistió- Peter llegará en cualquier momento, se enojará cuando vea que…

Calló de golpe cuando Michael, ignorándola, caminó hacia la cueva.

-¡Vuelve aquí! –gritó, corriendo para sujetarlo del brazo… Y se detuvo, paralizada, cuando él desapareció en las sombras sin dejar el menor rastro- ¡Michael!

-¡Wendy, espera! –la detuve cuando hizo ademán de seguirlo, toda la valentía y la sed de aventuras de los últimos momentos evaporándose.

-¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí, John! ¡Le podría pasar algo malo! –chilló ella, el pánico en sus ojos haciendo que, incluso a mis siete años, me sintiera culpable. Me soltó, siguiendo adelante, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que fuera el único de pie frente a la cueva.

Vacilé un momento, el imponente dragón de mi imaginación rugiendo furioso por nuestra intromisión, pero tomé aire, apreté los puños y la seguí también.

Un frío viento me golpeó la cara, congelando el sudor de mi rostro y contrarrestando el calor de afuera, y al abrir los ojos, contuve al aliento al ver que me encontraba en un amplio vestíbulo. El suelo era de mármol negro, y una espesa alfombra de terciopelo rojo cubría la imponente escalera frente a mí.

A mi lado estaban Wendy y Michael. El segundo miraba, maravillado, los vitrales de las ventanas, que iban del alto techo de al menos seis metros, al suelo, y tenían patrones de criaturas mitológicas y sonrientes mujeres de labios rojos, que emanaban chispas de sus pálidas manos.

Ella, por el contrario, no parecía contenta, su mirada paseaba frenética por la habitación, por aquellas paredes rojas tan increíblemente silenciosas, y se aferraba al relicario que Peter le había dado como si fuera un osito de peluche.

-Este lugar no me gusta -musitó- Vámonos.

Y estuve de acuerdo con ella, pues era cierto que la habitación desprendía un aire inquietante y perturbador. Me estaba arrepintiendo ya de haber querido subir, y una parte de mí temía no poder regresar. Estaba a punto de arrastrar a Michael por el brazo, fuera de la "cueva" cuando el ruido de pasos provenientes del piso de arriba nos paralizó a los tres.

Los pasos retumbaron en el silencio de la habitación, rápidos, casi musicales. Pensé en campanas, pensé en gotas de lluvia, y el niño que era se dijo que no había nada que temer, pues algo tan alegre no podía concordar de alguna manera con el dragón de mi imaginación.

Entonces no había comprendido que algo hermoso no necesariamente es algo bueno. El mal tiene muchas formas, y la mayoría de ellas están destinadas a llamar nuestra atención.

De manera que cuando la sombra se proyectó sobre la parte superior de la escalera, y apareció en el descanso una alta mujer de cabello negro rizado y ojos almendrados, idéntica a la que aparecía en los vitrales de las ventanas de su casa, no supe explicar porqué una parte de mí me decía que no podía confiar en ella.

Michael y yo la observamos, mudos de sorpresa, y Wendy retrocedió un paso. La mujer nos dedicó una amplia sonrisa, aumentando su parecido con sus contrapartes de cristal, y bajó los escalones con gracia felina.

-Pero, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo, su voz acentuada y grave- ¡Hace siglos que no recibía visitas! –alcanzó el pie de la escalera, y extendiendo ambos brazos para abarcar la habitación, nos dirigió una divertida mirada- Mi nombre es Odette, y sean bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar –Los vitrales dibujaban figuras de colores en su piel, y sus ojos rojos nos observaron a cada uno, deteniéndose en Wendy. Su voz se tornó más lenta al seguir hablando- Ahora, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Lo lamentamos mucho –dijo mi hermana, su voz cortante a pesar del miedo- Sabemos que no debemos estar aquí, y nos marcharemos, no queremos molestarla.

-Pero ¿qué dices? –replicó ella, y sus cejas se elevaron por la sorpresa- ¿Por qué habrían de molestarme? Siempre me ha gustado tener compañía.

Michael dio un paso hacia ella.

-No eres un hada –dijo, aun sorprendido de su presencia-, tampoco una sirena.

Odette se echó a reír, una risa tan sonora y centelleante que no comprendía por qué seguía incomodándome su presencia.

-No, y no soy un pirata tampoco.

-Estás demasiado vieja para ser una niña perdida –apunté yo, con toda la discreción que se puede tener a mi edad.

-Y los adultos no son permitidos en Nunca Jamás –señaló Wendy, que aún sujetaba el relicario con fuerza, y dio otro paso hacia atrás.

-Los adultos _humanos_, querrás decir –alegó Odette, frunciendo el ceño y caminando hacia Wendy con expresión calculadora- Pero este es nuestro mundo, y somos libres de ir a dónde se nos plazca.

Los ojos aterrados de mi hermana se abrieron de par en par cuando la mujer estuvo a unos pasos de ella.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo, pequeña? No voy a hacerles daño.

-Sólo quiero irme –sonaba casi como una súplica.

-¡Pero si acaban de llegar! –replicó Odette- ¡Aun no los he invitado a tomar algo!

-No tenemos sed –dijo Wendy.

-Yo sí –contestó Michael, y asentí en señal de acuerdo con él- Hacía mucho calor allá afuera.

-¿Es cierto eso? –la expresión de la mujer se tornó casi maternal, y sonrió a la niña frente a ella- ¿Lo ves, querida? Tus hermanos están sedientos, y estoy segura de que tú también ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería, si los dejo irse sin haberles dado algo para calmar la sed?

Señaló algo a su derecha, y Wendy ahogó un grito cuando, al girar la cabeza los tres al mismo tiempo, distinguimos una bandeja con tazas y una tetera sobre una mesa que momentos antes, al igual que la bandeja, no había estado allí.

-Es una bruja –murmuró Wendy, aunque Odette no se dio por aludida. Caminó hacia la tetera con naturalidad, sirviendo el té sobre tres de las tazas y pasándonos una a Michael y a mí.

-Me temo que hace siglos que no tengo crema o azúcar, pero si lo que buscan es refrescarse…

-No lo beban –la interrumpió Wendy, andando hacia nosotros, y se congeló en el sitio cuando la mujer alzó una mano para detenerla. Casi puedo ver ahora la furia de su mirada, escondida tras esa máscara de simpatía.

-¿No te han enseñado a comportarte como una señorita? –preguntó, su voz ligeramente más fría que antes- Aceptar la cortesía de tu anfitrión es una muestra de buena educación.

Mientras hablaba, fue acercándose hacia ella. Wendy intentó retroceder de nuevo, pero esta le sujetó el brazo con fuerza, y siendo el que sujetaba el medallón, la cadena dorada se levantó también, apretándole el cuello y causando que emitiera un gemido.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjala! -Eso bastó para sacarnos de nuestro trance, y corrimos para ayudarla, soltando las tazas, que se rompieron al caer al suelo.

La mujer nos ignoró, sus ojos fijos en Wendy.

-¿Qué tienes allí? –sus ojos bajaron al puño cerrado de la niña, su mano ahora temblorosa en torno al collar, y los dedos alrededor de este comenzaron a aflojarse.

Aunque por la expresión de Wendy, no se estaban moviendo por voluntad propia.

-¡Suéltala! –grité, tirando de los brazos de la bruja y apartándola de un empujón.

-¡John! -Odette me empujó con el doble de fuerza con la que la había empujado a ella, y caí de espaldas al suelo, sin aire y con dolor de cabeza por el golpe.

-Crees que eres todo un caballero ¿no? –escuché que me decía- Con todo y que no eres más que un niño, ya quieres actuar como un hombre y defender a tu hermana.

Michael me ayudó a levantarme, y Wendy intentó correr hasta mí, pero la bruja había vuelto a sujetarla. Fuera por la preocupación o por el hechizo, Wendy había soltado el medallón, y Odette lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –preguntó, más Wendy permaneció en silencio, chillando de terror cuando la bruja la sacudió bruscamente- ¡Respóndeme!

-Fue un regalo –murmuró ella.

-¿Quién te lo dio?

-¿Por qué quiere saber… -gimió cuando Odette volvió a sacudirla, al borde del llanto. Los ojos de la mujer refulgían como llamas rojas, y el pánico hizo que tanto Michael como yo nos quedáramos paralizados en el sitio.

-¡Contesta! ¿Quién. Te. Dio. Ese. Collar? –Silencio, y Odette alzó la mano, como si planeara abofetearla- Estás acabando con mi paciencia, niña. Responde o—

-¡Fue Peter! –fue Michael quién habló, y Wendy lo observó, horrorizada. Incluso él pareció sorprendido.

Odette frunció el ceño.

-¿Peter? ¿Qué Peter?

-Peter Pan –no fue Michael, ni Wendy, ni yo, quien respondió a la pregunta de la bruja.

Fue el mismísimo Peter Pan, que en ese preciso momento irrumpió en el castillo con los niños perdidos y un nubarrón de hadas, todas rojas de rabia. La mujer frunció el ceño, como si jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de los seres que convivían con ella en la misma isla.

-¡A ella! –gritaba Peter, y las hadas se abalanzaban sobre Odette, apenas dándonos el tiempo de apartarnos antes de que la bruja desapareciera tras el tumulto de luces.

Con un clamor discordante, y bastante menos rabioso que el que estás acostumbrada a oír en las películas, los niños perdidos se unieron a la pelea. Escuchamos un grito desgarrador, y nos dimos la vuelta cuando las luces comenzaron a cegarnos con su intensidad.

Wendy corrió hasta Peter, que en ese momento abandonaba la lucha con Campanita, y Michael y yo hicimos lo mismo. Nuestro alivio de que hubieran llegado justo a tiempo se quebró un poco al ver la seriedad de su expresión.

-Les dije que no subieran –apuntó, e intentó darnos la espalda, mas Wendy lo sujetó del brazo.

-¡Lo sentimos tanto! –dijo, hablando primero.

-Fue nuestra idea –dije yo, que sentía que tenía que decir algo- Wendy intentó detenernos, pero no la escuchamos.

Peter, aun molesto, frunció el ceño al ver las marcas rojas en el brazo de mi hermana.

-¿Estás herida? -La niña bajó la mirada, viendo a qué se refería, y negó con la cabeza.

Abrió la boca para explicar lo que había ocurrido, cuando los gritos de los niños perdidos nos hicieron dar la vuelta. Habían pasado de ser excitados gritos de guerra a gritos de pánico, y corrían hacia nosotros al igual que las hadas, que pasaron zumbando a nuestro alrededor al tiempo que los niños nos empujaban en todas direcciones.

Detrás de ellos, la bruja nos observaba con ojos que eran llamas rojas, su rostro crispado en una mueca terrible por la rabia. Rayos verde veneno manaban de sus brazos, como centellas comprimidas, y rompieron todos los cristales al mismo tiempo, sombras espesas como nubes entrando por los orificios, por las puertas de las habitaciones contiguas, bajando por las escaleras, para juntarse a su alrededor.

-¡Corran! –gritó Peter, tirando del brazo de Wendy, que tomó la mano de Michael, quién tomó la mía, y los cuatro echamos a correr, al tiempo que las centellas alcanzaban las paredes y nosotros apenas podíamos esquivarlas.

-¡Chiquillos inútiles! -retumbó en la habitación la voz de la bruja- ¡Me la van a pagar!

La oscuridad salió de la cueva junto con nosotros, y me agaché cuando una de las centellas pasó zumbando sobre mi cabeza. Los niños perdidos bajaron primero, perdiéndose en el bosque, y las hadas, a excepción de Campanita, ya no se veían por ningún lado.

Cuando alcanzamos el pie de la montaña, sin embargo, los rayos cayeron frente a nosotros, cerrándonos el paso.

-¿Creían que los dejaría escapar tan fácilmente? –a nuestras espaldas, la voz de Odette volvía a ser el mismo alegre ronroneo de antes, que apenas y conseguía ocultar su rabia.

Nos dimos la vuelta, a tiempo de ver como la bruja salía de la cueva con los brazos extendidos, las centellas saliendo de estos y trepando por las sombras, que también la acompañaban, y descendía la montaña pedregosa como serpientes de humo.

-¡Basta! –bramó una nueva voz, y la bruja giró la cabeza. Otra mujer, de brillante cabello azul, había salido de uno de los caminos del bosque, y la observaba, furiosa- Es suficiente, Odette.

-¡Tú! –bramó la aludida, y de ser posible, pareció el doble de furiosa que antes.

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarla, que era lo que pretendía, la mujer alzó ambas manos, y al momento, las sombras retrocedieron, regresando a la cueva como si nada hubiera pasado. Los rayos desaparecieron, y Odette alzó las manos, apoyándolas en lo que parecía una pared invisible.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! –nos gritó a nosotros, haciéndonos señas urgentes para que la siguiéramos.

Mientras tanto, Odette, iracunda, golpeaba la pared con los puños, lanzándonos centellas de color verde que de alguna manera lograban atravesarla.

-¡Maldita seas, Kase! –gritaba, una y otra vez.

-¡De prisa! –insistía la mujer de cabello azul, que bloqueaba la tormenta de rayos verdes para que no nos hiciera daño.

-¡Me las pagarán! –fue lo último que escuché, mientras nos internábamos en el soleado sendero- ¡Que la vida traiga para ustedes tanto sufrimiento como la muerte!

…

La casa de la mujer de cabello azul me recordó a una de las cabañas de los cuentos que nos contaba Wendy, aunque ya no me fiaba de mi instinto para confiar o no en nuestra salvadora.

-¿Están bien? –Nos preguntó, mirándonos de hito en hito una vez hubimos entrado, y señaló la mesa del comedor- Tomen asiento.

Ninguno se movió, y Peter fue el primero en hablar.

-Te conozco –la observaba con ojos entrecerrados, confundido, al tiempo que Campanita, en pose idéntica, volaba alrededor de ella.

Ella asintió y sonrió a medias.

-Supuse que lo harías, es por mi culpa que están metidos en este problema.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Wendy- ¿Es una bruja, también?

La mujer la miró entonces, sus ojos deteniéndose en el collar apenas un momento antes de volver a asentir.

-Lo soy, pero no voy a hacerles daño.

-Eso dijo la otra bruja también –repliqué, temiendo por mi hermana.

-No espero que confíen en mí –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero preferiría que se quedaran hasta que Odette supere su rabieta. Lo que será… -abrió la ventana un momento, y al levantar la cortina, distinguimos un chorro de chispas verdes que, como humo de una chimenea, manaba en una pequeña espiral de una porción lejana del bosque. Ella suspiró- Bueno, puede que tarde algo de tiempo, pero debería de ser seguro salir en unos minutos.

-La conoce –puntualizó Wendy, y ella suspiró otra vez, más pesadamente que la última.

-Más de lo que me gustaría.

-¿Por qué está tan molesta? –preguntó Michael, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es una larga historia –alegó- digamos que no ha superado algo que nos ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Algo que le hicieron?

-Algo que _yo_ le hice –corrigió- No intencionalmente, claro.

-¿Ha probado disculpándose? –sugerí, y la mujer se echó a reír.

-Me temo que Odette no es de las que perdonan tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué quiere el collar de Wendy? –preguntó Michael.

-Porque cree que es suyo –la respuesta de la mujer fue tan seca, que ninguno se atrevió a preguntar a qué se refería. Incluso Campanita se apartó, sentándose, de brazos cruzados, en el hombro de Peter.

-¡Ya recordé! –dijo él, sin embargo, dando un paso hacia ella con cautela- Te vi cerca de la playa, el día que encontré el collar en la costa…

-Quise dárselo a alguien que sabía que lo cuidaría –confirmó, complacida, y su mirada pasó a Wendy- Lamento que pasaras por eso, pero puedes estar segura que Odette no volverá a molestarte mientras yo viva. El hechizo que puse en su cueva le impide salir.

Wendy, en lo que se había convertido en un gesto nervioso, apretó el collar con fuerza, y asintió con la cabeza, con más seguridad de la que le había visto antes.

-Lo cuidaré.

-Sé que lo harás –observó a través de la ventana una vez más, y las chispas habían desaparecido- Creo que ya es seguro. Yo evitaría cruzarme en su camino, sin embargo, y sobretodo subir a la cueva otra vez. Hay cientos de lugares fascinantes en esta isla, no hace falta perder el tiempo en esa cueva repugnante.

Sonaba como una reprimenda, y Michael y yo no pudimos evitar bajar la cabeza, conscientes de que todo había sido nuestra culpa.

Wendy, Dios la tenga en su gloria, no nos culpó ni una vez por lo ocurrido, ni siquiera cuando las cosas empeoraron, ni siquiera antes de su muerte. Entonces, al ver nuestra tristeza, nos sujetó a cada uno de la mano, sonriendo, y nos indicó que era hora de retirarnos.

-La otra bruja… Odette –señaló, algo incómoda- Ella la llamó por su nombre, ¿no? Kase.

La aludida asintió.

-Gracias por salvarnos, Kase.

-¿Y yo qué hice? –replicó Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero estaríamos muertos en este momento de no ser por ella, Peter, admítelo.

Kase se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

-En una historia puede haber varios héroes, y eso no hace a ninguno menos importante.

Estábamos ya frente a la puerta, cuando Peter se dio la vuelta hacia la bruja, la mano en el picaporte.

-¿De dónde me conoces? –preguntó Peter, ladeando la cabeza- ¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí, que encontraría tu collar?

Kase sonrió con tristeza. Me dio la impresión de que sabía algo que nadie más sabía, su propio secreto.

-Todos conocen a Peter Pan.

Y aunque eso bastó para el arrogante de Peter –sin ofender, chico- aun ahora me preguntó qué secretos se escondían tras esa simple respuesta.

Tuvo razón, sin embargo. No supimos más de Odette durante el resto de nuestra estadía, ni en los años que vinieron. Cuando Wendy, algo mayor, nos habló de su idea de escribir todo lo que habíamos vivido, los tres optamos por eliminar esa parte de la historia, y por un tiempo, creímos haberlo dejado todo atrás.

Hasta cinco años después, cuando Odette volvió, y ahora no había ninguna Kase que nos salvara. Esa noche desperté en plena madrugada, con la respiración entrecortada, el pulso en las sienes… Y la clara imagen de la bruja frente a mí, tan vívida como cuando nos había descubierto en su casa, tan sonriente como cuando intentó engatusarnos para obtener lo que quería.

Aun recuerdo sus palabras:

_ "Mi valiente caballero impaciente, ya no tendrás que esperar más. Tu hora de ser hombre ha llegado __**¡Y más rápido de lo esperado!**__ Ya más tarde podrías agradecérmelo."_

Su risa aun retumbaba en mis oídos cuando desperté. En un principio, creí que se trataba de una pesadilla. Se lo conté a Michael y a Wendy, esperando que me convencieran de eso, pero para mi horror, Michael me dijo que también había soñado con ella:

Le habló de su inocencia. Había sido un niño inocente e indefenso cuando fuimos a Nunca Jamás, de cinco años, apenas, y quería que conservara esa inocencia para siempre. Wendy trató de calmarnos. Nos convenció de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño, que Odette ya no podía hacernos daño...

Pero cuando Michael dejó de envejecer de golpe, deteniéndose perpetuamente en los diez años, y yo comencé a envejecer el doble de rápido, como si mi cuerpo quisiera compensar la carencia de crecimiento del suyo, supimos que no podíamos engañarnos por mucho más tiempo.

Wendy lloraba todas las noches, sin saber qué hacer para salvarnos, y nuestros padres nos enviaron a todos los médicos que quedaban en Londres durante la guerra, más ninguno dio con nada malo en nosotros: Decían que era normal, que Michael crecería, que sólo había que esperar, que yo me había adelantado un poco, pero seguía siendo un niño sano…

Años después de la guerra, Michael seguía teniendo diez, y yo ya iba camino a los cuarenta. Aun me pregunto si fue el dolor, la confusión o la impotencia, lo que se llevó la vida de nuestros padres, pero sé que fueron sus muertes las que causaron que Michael saltara. En su nota, nos escribió que esa misma noche había sido consciente de la terrible realidad, y había sido capaz de ver todo el peso de la maldición de la bruja:

Michael no enfermaba y tampoco envejecía, pero su mente era ya la de un adulto, y no podía ocultar con cuentos y polvo de hada la crueldad del mundo real. Todos nosotros moriríamos eventualmente, mas él se quedaría atrás, eternamente joven. Un niño que jamás crecería, que jamás moriría…

¡Y pensar que, en una época, quisimos ser niños para siempre!

Wendy había contraído matrimonio unos años antes, y tú, Jane, naciste exactamente una semana después de que tu tío muriera. Iluminaste nuestras vidas de maneras que no puedo explicarte. Nos recordaste que había una esperanza, que no todo estaba perdido, que si bien mi tiempo sería considerablemente más corto, no había razón por la que pudiera ser feliz.

Ahora lloras, y sé que no quieres oír el resto, pero me temo que aun falta la parte más importante: Sólo entonces, mientras su esposo (que era un buen hombre, Jane, te lo puedo asegurar) jugaba contigo en la habitación continua, Wendy, con una sonrisa triste, me reveló la verdad de esa noche. Ella también había soñado con la bruja. Le había sonreído con malicia, y furiosa como el primer día, había susurrado a su oído:

_"Puede que yo perdiera mi collar, pequeña ladrona, pero tú, Wendy, tú vas a perderlo todo, lenta y dolorosamente…"_

Y cuando su esposo murió, y aquella misteriosa enfermedad que nadie sabía diagnosticar la atacó, me hizo jurar que jamás te lo diría.

-Jane no debe enterarse –me pidió, en uno de los días malos en los que no podía salir de la cama- Es demasiado pequeña, no podemos hacerle eso…

Sabía de qué hablaba: Quería preservar tu inocencia, no quería hacerte lo que la bruja nos había hecho a nosotros tres. Cuando murió, creí por un tiempo que también te perdería. Creí que la maldición también te había alcanzado a ti, y te vería partir antes que yo.

Pero no fue así. Por algún milagro divino, permaneciste intacta. Quizás el amor que tus padres sentían por ti intervino de alguna manera, quizás fue Kase, la bruja que nos salvó la vida sin saber que terminaríamos muriendo de todas formas… Pero el punto es que sigues aquí, y debí haberte dicho la verdad antes, pero sé más que nadie que no tiene sentido lamentar los errores cometidos en el pasado.

Y ya sabes la verdad, Jane, conoces el episodio más oscuro en la historia de Nunca Jamás. El episodio que mis hermanos y yo tuvimos la mala suerte de presenciar, y del que quizá, en un tiempo, sólo quedará un único sobreviviente.

Hablo, claro, del muchacho que te observa en este preciso momento.


	21. En la sala de la reina

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 20, espero les guste. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar :)**

**Love,**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XX:<strong>_

_**En la sala de la reina: **_

_"Un orador solitario en una conversación,_

_Sus palabras dan vueltas en sus oídos una vez más,_

_No hay nada malo con sólo una probada de aquello por lo que pagaste..._

_Dime qué quieres decir, dime que tengo razón,_

_Y deja que el sol llueva sobre mí._

_Dame una señal, quiero creer..."_

_**The ballad of Mona Lisa**_**, por Panic! ****At the Disco.**

Si ver Londres desde arriba había resultado fascinante, ver el túnel estrellado que siguió bastó para dejar a Simon con la boca abierta. Era como adentrarse en una galaxia, y parte de él se preguntó si no era precisamente eso lo que estaban haciendo.

El barco se movió a toda velocidad, y una luz blanca y brillante los recibió al final del túnel, cegándolo momentáneamente y obligándolo a apartar la mirada.

Cuando pudo observar de nuevo, un banco de nubes cubría la ventana, impidiéndole ver cualquier otra cosa, y no fue hasta que estas se apartaron que distinguió el paisaje debajo de ellos. Una isla lejana, gris y de aspecto desierto, que se le hizo lejanamente familiar, como un conocido con el que se habló una vez hace décadas y cuyo rostro se reconoce al volver a encontrarse.

La nave se inclinó bruscamente, descendiendo en diagonal, y los chillidos que siguieron a la acción le indicaron que había tomado a sus compañeros desprevenidos. Vio como el mar se acercaba para recibirlos, un agua tan gris como la isla y completamente lisa que reflejó la embarcación, su sombra creciendo rápidamente conforme el barco se movía.

El barco volvió a colocarse en horizontal, descendiendo los escasos metros que faltaban, y al aterrizar sin mucha ceremonia, desprendió una enorme ola espumosa que le empapó el rostro y le hizo parpadear rápidamente cuando la sal le ardió en los ojos. La nave se sacudió violentamente, enviándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared de la celda.

Tras ese único chapoteo, siguió un pesado silencio, y de él se apoderó una repentina ansiedad que volvió pesada su respiración.

-¿S-simon? –preguntó Marlene, su voz queda y cohibida en medio del silencio. El muchacho asintió, aunque sabía que no podían verlo.

-Llegamos –anunció, ya que era lo único de lo que estaba seguro.

Pero ¿Dónde estaban?

…

Jane, que había tenido la vista clavada en las manos durante la peor parte de la historia, las apretó en puños cerca del final, su visión empañada por las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloraba? Era ella quién había pedido saber la verdad, era ella quién había querido juntar todas las piezas.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó John, luego de que el final de su relato fuera seguido por un pesado silencio. Jane asintió, forzándose a sonreír, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿No hay manera de revertirlo? -preguntó, y su tío sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo intentamos, Jane, pero sólo la autora del hechizo puede revertirlo.

-Podríamos obligarla -musitó, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían otra vez, pero se negó a seguir llorando- Podríamos conseguirla, y...

-¿Obligar a una bruja poderosa y resentida a que revierta la maldición que acabará con los niños que la humillaron frente a otra bruja que odiaba? -ironizó John, y sonrió a Jane, aparentando su mano para reconfortarla-. No temas por mí, Jane, voy a estar bien. Después de todo: No es los años en la vida, es la vida en los años.

Parpadeó, furiosamente, y aunque asintió, no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. No podía perderlo a él también, no tan pronto.

No podía quedarse sola.

Recordó las palabras de Seka en su sueño, el hechizo en aquella casa vieja, que sólo podía ser revertido por la bruja que lo había hecho. ¿Se trataría de la misma bruja? Era una posibilidad, una casa que enfermara a aquellos dentro de ella...

O más específicamente, una casa que _enfermara _a Peter Pan, quien había formado parte de su humillación pública.

Pero ¿Cómo sabría Odette que iría a esa casa precisamente, más de 30 años después...?

-¿Qué hay de la otra bruja, Kase? -preguntó Peter- ¿No podría ayudarte de alguna manera, aumentar tu tiempo de vida o algo así?

-No sabría cómo encontrarla -admitió John.

-Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

-No -replicó Jane, y todos la miraron, haciéndola sentirse culpable- Kase está muerta.

Silencio. Jane se preguntó si debía decirles el resto de la historia. ¿Era justo con Seka, quería él que los demás estuvieran al tanto de su tragedia? ¿No hubiera sido mejor esperar a la noche, luego de que él le hubiera contado el resto de la historia?

Aunque… Lo cierto era que ahora era su secreto también, y ¿No había sido su tío completamente honesto con ella? Merecía saber la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó él, y a pesar de sus reservas, Jane se vio diciendo:

-Lo soñé. O algo así, fue más como... Bueno...

-En la casa -completó Peter-. Cuando creí que te estaba dando un ataque... ¿Eso fue lo que viste?

Jane asintió, evitando las mirada de los dos. Ahora la mentirosa volvía a ser ella.

-Supongo que esa posibilidad queda descartada también -dijo Peter, y Jane asintió otra vez, observando ahora el pequeño relicario. La pequeña campana que había significado la muerte de su madre.

En el cuento, Peter daba un dedal a Wendy para convencerla de acompañarlo. Jamás había entendido por qué, no tenía sentido. Llegó a pensar que se trataba de algún juego de niños, algo que sólo tenía sentido en Nunca Jamás, como un chiste interno.

Ahora, se daba cuenta de que lo era, pero la broma no tenía nada de gracioso. ¿Era por eso que ni siquiera incluía el episodio de la sombra en la historia, porque ese simple recuerdo, antesala de todo lo que siguió, era muy doloroso para ella?

- ¿Alguna vez conseguiste abrirlo? –preguntó Peter, llamando su atención otra vez, y Jane levantó la mirada, confundida- El medallón, quiero decir, tengo la idea de que nunca conseguí abrirlo -Como era de esperarse con alguien que está en proceso de recordar los últimos cien años de su vida, sonaba como una pregunta.

Jane negó con la cabeza.

-Está sellado. Mamá tampoco sabía qué contenía: Siempre que se lo preguntaba, alegaba que era un secreto.

Y finalmente comprendía a qué se refería.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿En serio estás bien? –insistió, escudriñando su rostro como si buscara allí la respuesta.

Jane apretó el medallón, asintiendo con más decisión que la primera vez.

-Lo estoy –aseguró- En serio –añadió, al ver que la miraba con escepticismo.

Pareció a punto de replicar algo, pero se interrumpió al ver que la muchacha levantaba la cabeza, un murmullo de ropas en el laberinto indicándole la llegada de alguien. Se levantó, dándose la vuelta, y los tres esperaron al recién llegado.

La persona salió del laberinto momentos después: Un hombre joven y alto, de cabello rubio que le enmarcaba el rostro en un revoltijo de rizos desordenados. Aunque sus deducciones no eran muy de fiar, al saber poco o nada de ese mundo, la ropa elegante y ricamente bordada le dijo que se trataba de alguien importante.

Eso, y el que sabía quién era.

-La reina los espera –dijo Dorian, tras saludarlos con una rápida reverencia.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Jane, como si también la reconociera, pero ninguna expresión en su rostro le confirmó esa teoría.

-He venido a escoltarlos hasta la sala del trono -continuó él, y los tres asintieron, poniéndose en marcha.

La muchacha trastabilló al ponerse en pie, y tuvo la sensación de que el suelo se balanceaba debajo de ella. Se apoyó en el hombro de Peter para no caerse, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó, y luego, algo más preocupado, añadió- No vas a desmayarte otra vez ¿verdad?

Recuperando el equilibro otra vez, Jane negó con la cabeza.

-Tropecé –fue su turno de fruncir el ceño, al ver que la miraba fijamente- ¿Qué?

-Hace un momento tus ojos eran grises.

Jane sonrió, acostumbrada a la situación.

-Cambian de color con la luz –explicó mientras andaban, y alzó la cabeza, contemplando el cielo, que había pasado de azul intenso a violeta brillante- Ya comenzó a oscurecer, supongo.

El sol se había ocultado, y entre las nubes se distinguían millones de estrellas titilantes. Una espiral de estrellas teñida de turquesa abarcaba la mitad de la ciudad, y el tío John le dijo que se trataba de una galaxia.

-No es como ninguna que conocemos nosotros, sin embargo –añadió, y Jane supo por eso lo que ya había sospechado: Todo en ese mundo sería diferente al suyo.

…

Adentrados en el laberinto, camino al castillo, un ruido extraño llamó su atención. Un susurro, como si alguien sacudiera un seto e hiciera que varias de sus hojas cayeran al suelo. Se detuvo, concentrándose en el sonido en un intento de dar con su procedencia.

-¿Pasa algo, Jane? -preguntó Peter, dándose la vuelta al ver que se quedaba atrás.

Los demás, también a varios metros de ella, se dieron igualmente la vuelta, pero en lugar de responder, la muchacha tomó el camino de la izquierda, siguiendo el misterioso ruido.

- ¿A dónde vas? -Escuchó los pasos de Peter tras ella, y supo que la seguía.

-Lady Jane, es peligroso adentrarse en el laberinto cuando no está familiarizada con él -dijo Dorian, su voz ahogada por los setos.

-Tiene razón ¿Sabes? Podríamos perdernos aquí, y está comenzando a oscurecer.

-No voy a tardar -replicó ella sin darse la vuelta, y siguió adelante. A sus espaldas, el muchacho suspiró, resignado.

-¿No te basta con todas las veces con que casi nos morimos? ¿También te quieres perder en un laberinto y morir de hambre y sed en la oscuridad?

-Qué pesimista eres ¿No se supone que eres el valiente Peter Pan, el niño que no le teme a las aventuras, o que al menos es lo suficientemente arrogante para fingir que no lo hace?

-Eso era antes. Ahora soy el amnésico Peter Pan, el adolescente arrogante con la suficiente cordura como para no querer morir.

Jane sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y cruzó a la derecha esta vez, su sonrisa ampliándose cuando dio con lo que buscaba.

A unos metros de distancia, un hada luchaba por salir del seto donde había quedado atrapada, mandando patadas y manotazos que revolvían las hojas, explicando así el ruido que había escuchado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Campanita? –Al oír su voz, el hada se detuvo de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia dónde ella estaba. Jane se cruzó de brazos, enarcando una ceja, y contuvo el impulso de echarse a reír.

-¡Allí están! Tengo horas buscándolos.

La muchacha avanzó hacia ella, tirando de su brazo para ayudarla a salir, y una vez libre, el hada voló en círculos alrededor de los dos, tornándose roja.

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde estaban?! ¡Creí que les había pasado algo! ¿¡Cómo se les ocurre entrar a este laberinto sin salida?!

-Tiene una salida –puntualizó Peter- sólo que no la encontraste.

Su tono de voz hizo que Jane lo mirara, y que la réplica que Campanita estaba a punto de soltar muriera. El muchacho parecía algo incómodo, como si tratara de hacer una broma y no supiera cómo iba a ser recibida… Pero había un brillo en sus ojos que Jane no había visto antes, y la diversión en su voz no buscaba ofender a nadie.

Era casi infantil.

-¿Es…? –comenzó Campanita, mirándola a ella.

-Está comenzando a recordar –explicó Jane, y el tono rojo del hada fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Al fin! ¡Te ha tomado bastante!

Peter sonrió, aun incómodo, y Jane supo que le tomaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a lo que antes era su día a día.

-Volvamos con los demás –sugirió-, antes de que se preocupen por nosotros.

Peter asintió, y Campanita, aunque no muy contenta, aceptó hacerlo de cualquier manera, sentándose en el hombro del muchacho el resto del camino. A Jane le pareció que brillaba más que antes, aunque quizás eran sólo ideas suyas.

Sonrió, negando con la cabeza para sí misma, y tomó la delantera en el camino de vuelta. Dorian y su tío los esperaban, y vio que el segundo se debatía entre ir a buscarla él mismo o pedirle al otro que lo hiciera.

-Tú otra vez –dijo Dorian, sin muchos ánimos. Jane frunció el ceño, y estuvo a punto de preguntar si lo había ofendido de alguna manera… Cuando se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con ella.

Campanita le sacó la lengua, adquiriendo expresión triunfante.

-Supongo que me dejarás en paz, ahora que encontraste a tus amigos.

-¿Y perdonarte por encerrarme en el jarrón? Nunca –replicó el hada, tajante. Dorian suspiró, resignado, y volvió a adquirir el tono solemne de antes.

-Síganme, a la reina no le gusta esperar.

-¿Conseguiste que te encerrara en un jarrón? –escuchó que Peter preguntaba a Campanita. Ambos seguían detrás de ella cuando retomaron la marcha- No parece un tipo que se moleste fácilmente.

-Eso ya no importa –replicó la rubia- Dime qué recuerdas.

Ambos pasaron el resto del camino discutiendo los escasos recuerdos de Peter, el muchacho mencionando sucesos vagos e imágenes borrosas que iban apareciendo en su memoria, y Campanita aportando forma a estos con relatos o comentarios que hacían que él se sorprendiera a momentos y a otros se echara a reír.

Y Jane estaba contenta por ellos, pero no podía evitar sentir esa inquietud en un rincón de su mente, una que luchaba por ignorar sin tener mucho éxito. Una que iba creciendo conforme regresaban al imponente castillo, y que consiguió que a penas y reparara en la manera en que las estrellas rebotaban sobre su superficie cristalina, como si el castillo estuviera hecho del mismo material que la bóveda celeste.

Cuando su madre fue a Nunca Jamás, Campanita se sintió celosa de Wendy, quien de un momento al otro le quitó, sin darse cuenta, a su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Aun no estaba lista para admitir que estaba celosa, pero le parecía irónico que ahora fuera al revés.

…

Jane y los demás saludaron a la reina con una reverencia al llegar a la sala del trono. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Seka sentado a su lado. Lo miró, en busca de una respuesta, pero el muchacho evadió su mirada, y cuando, con tristeza, señaló a la reina con la cabeza, Jane tuvo una idea muy clara de lo que ocurría.

Y la historia de Kase cobró todo un nuevo significado, pero tuvo cuidado de no mostrar su reacción a la soberana.

La reina era muy hermosa, tal como la había visto antes. No había envejecido un solo día, con todo y que el recuerdo que observó tenía al menos cincuenta años de antigüedad- Aunque ya había tenido la idea de que la gente en ese reino envejecía más despacio… Lo que le hacía preguntarle cuántos años tendría Seka realmente. Notó también entonces el parecido entre los gemelos y la reina, el cual se le había pasado por alto hasta ese momento.

La mujer sonrió ampliamente, y a pesar de que su sonrisa fue dulce, y sus palabras sonaron honestas, no pudo evitar resentirla un poco, al saber lo que le había hecho a su propia hija.

-Sean bienvenidos a mi reino –comenzó-. Tengo entendido que pasaron por grandes peligros antes de llegar hasta aquí.

-Así es, Alteza- dijo Jane.

-Ahora, mi hijo, Seka, me ha contado su historia, John Darling –explicó la reina, señalando al muchacho a su lado-, pero estoy interesada en conocer la suya –la mujer sonrió, dirigiéndose ahora a los dos muchachos- Después de todo, no todos los días Peter Pan y su hada compañera se presentan en mi castillo.

Peter la miró significativamente, y Jane asintió, consciente de que muchas de las cosas que habían ocurrido aún no tenían sentido para él. Comenzó por contarle a la reina sobre el día en que Campanita había ido a su casa a pedirle su ayuda, y como Nunca Jamás estaba sumida en el caos debido a los piratas liderados por el Capitán Garfio, y necesitaba a Peter para volver a la normalidad. Le explicó cómo lo había reconocido, y cómo los piratas habían atacado su casa y habían tenido que escapar volando sobre Londres en medio de la lluvia.

Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido en la casa, omitiendo el episodio de Andrew y su madre, ya que no se lo había contado a nadie todavía, y quería saber primero qué significaba antes de hacerlo. Omitió también los hechos que pudieran involucrar a Seka de alguna manera, ya que no estaba segura de cuánto sabía su madre de su vida como pirata.

Cuando terminó de hablar, cerca de una hora y media después, le dolía un poco la garganta. La sala se sumió en un pesado silencio, y no pudo evitar pensar que quizás, cincuenta años antes, una bruja de cabello azul había esperado su sentencia bajo un silencio parecido.

¿Qué había motivado a la reina a exiliar a su hija de Laramet? ¿Qué crimen tan terrible podría haber llevado a su madre a cometer tal medida?

-Jane Darling…

-Sullivan –la corrigió, y al ver la interrogante en el rostro de la reina, se vio obligada a explicar- Mi padre era Christopher Sullivan, y llevo su apellido.

-Jane Sullivan –dijo la reina entonces, y aunque su expresión era inmutable, parecía cargada de una fuerte emoción escondida tras la máscara solemne- Es una historia bastante interesante entonces, su llegada hasta mi castillo. Han pasado por más peligros en un día de los que la mayoría de mis guerreros han pasado en décadas, y no cuestiono de ningún modo su valentía o su honestidad… Pero me gustaría, de ser posible, que me hablaras más de ese pasillo, el de las puertas interminables, donde encontraste la entrada a nuestro reino.

Jane trató de disimular su confusión, y se abstuvo de preguntar por qué.

-Parecía no tener fin: Una extensión infinita de puertas de todo tipo, de cualquier tamaño y color imaginable –se dio cuenta de lo queda que sonaba su voz, y que era la primera vez que hablaba de eso con alguien- No sabía a dónde quería ir, pero sabía que una de esas puertas contenía la respuesta a mis preguntas, a pesar de que tampoco sabía cuáles eran estas…

-Hablas en primera persona –puntualizó la mujer.

-Jane, Alteza, es quién nos sacó de allí –explicó Peter- Ella consiguió la puerta, pues fue la única que se dio cuenta de que debíamos buscar una en particular.

-¿Y cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Calló un momento, más confundida que antes, y comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareada cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-No lo sé, yo… - ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Sí, había descubierto que la historia de su madre estaba relacionada de alguna manera, y estaba esa voz desconocida en su cabeza, y la llave había brillado…

Pero ahora que no se encontraba allí, sentía que ninguno de los hechos en conjunto tenía algún sentido.

-¿Jane?

"_Mira bien"_ había dicho Seka en su cabeza (¿En serio había sido él, o sólo su propia consciencia que había tomado su voz?) y ella lo había hecho, y el pasillo había aparecido sin más, y la puerta de su habitación…

-¡Jane! –dio un brinco, sobresaltada, y volvió al presente para descubrir que los demás la observaban.

Peter, a su lado, la miraba, preocupado, y sabía que era él quien la había llamado. La reina parecía confundida, y Jane sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, Alteza, pero todo es muy confuso. En ese momento, supe qué hacer una cosa u otra me ayudaría de alguna manera, pero ahora, no puedo explicar ni cómo lo supe ni cómo me ayudo.

-Madre –dijo Seka, hablando por primera vez, y apartó la mirada de Jane para dirigirla a la reina- Como tú misma dijiste y ellos han demostrado, tuvieron un viaje bastante largo. No creo que sea el mejor momento para atosigarlos con preguntas.

-Tienes razón, Seka –concedió la mujer, asintiendo, y dirigió su mirada a las personas frente a ella de nuevo, sonriendo amablemente- Mis disculpas, Jane Sullivan. Espero podamos mantener esa conversación cuando te hayas recuperado de tu largo viaje.

-Así será, Alteza –dijo Jane, aunque estaba segura de que los resultados no serían muy distintos, sin importar cuánto pasara el tiempo.

-Sería un honor para nosotros el que nos acompañaran a cenar –añadió-. Hoy se celebra en mi castillo el _Baile de la Victoria_, y nos encantaría tenerlos como invitados.

-Es una celebración digna de ver –añadió Dorian, quien se había quedado durante la reunión y hablaba por primera vez.

Jane, siendo honesta, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a un baile (con todo y que no había ido a uno jamás, y sólo tenía una vaga idea de cómo eran). Moría de ganas de estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, en un intento de comprenderlo realmente… Pero algo le decía que las invitaciones de la reina no esperaban ser rechazadas.

Miró a Peter, quien se encogió de hombros, disimulando su reticencia, y luego a su tío, que la instó con un ademán a que hablara.

-Estaríamos honrados de asistir, Alteza.

La reina sonrió ampliamente, complacida.

-Perfecto, encontrarán sus ropas en sus habitaciones –dijo, conformando su teoría de que no esperaba una negativa- Enviaré sirvientes dentro de una hora para que los escolten hasta el gran salón, donde el baile tendrá lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Alteza –dijo su tío, y captando la indirecta, todos, a excepción de Campanita, quien aun sentada en el hombro de Peter, despidió a la reina con un alegre agitar de su mano, hicieron una reverencia antes de retirarse.

-Sir Dorian –llamó la reina, haciendo que el aludido se detuviera antes de darse la vuelta- Espera, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

El hombre asintió, y Jane le dio las gracias por traerlos hasta allí antes de retirarse.

-No hay de que, lady Jane.

_Lady Jane_, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente vieja cuando se referían a ella de esa manera, pero no era momento de objetar.

Dirigió también una mirada a Seka, quien le sonrió a medias, casi tímidamente. Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con los demás, acelerando el paso para alcanzarlos.

-¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conocer a un príncipe? –le preguntó Peter, una vez hubieron salido y cerrado las puertas tras ellos.

-No sabía que lo era –admitió Jane- Creí que era sólo un pirata.

-¿Sabrá la reina que lo es? –inquirió él, y la muchacha sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, pues tenía la misma duda.

No lo mencionó entonces, y no estaba segura de ello, pero había tenido la impresión de que, al despedirse de Seka, la reina la había mirado, y la máscara que mantenía había desaparecido brevemente para mostrar algo parecido a la suspicacia.


	22. La Guerra de los Alquimistas

**¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo XXI, espero les guste. Muchas gracias por leer y no olviden comentar :)**

**Love,**

**Nikki Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XXI:<strong>_

_**La Guerra de los Alquimistas:**_

-Capitán -saludó Seaweed, tan pronto llegó al camarote. El monstruoso rostro de Garfio era macabramente iluminado por la única vela de la habitación, y su boca sin labios se estiró en una sonrisa.

-Oh, Seaweed, has vuelto -dijo, con calculadora emoción- ¿Me traes noticias?

-Sí, capitán. Los hemos traído, tal como pidió.

-¿A _quiénes_ has traído, específicamente?

-A los amigos de la chica -respondió el pirata peliverde, preparándose para cualquier reacción de parte de su interlocutor-. Ni ella ni el muchacho se encontraban en el lugar que nos indicó El Informante, capitán.

Silencio. El capitán apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazando la mano derecha en torno al garfio que le daba su nombre.

-Entiendo -dijo, hablando despacio- Bueno, eso no cambia nada. La chica vendrá tan pronto se entere de que tenemos a sus amigos prisioneros, y Pan, siendo el héroe idiota que es, vendrá con ella.

-Hay algo más, señor -Seaweed se había debatido durante todo el viaje si debía decirle o no del pasillo, pero al final dio con que sería peor si descubría que le había ocultado algo- No conseguimos a Pan y a la chica, pero si el lugar donde habían estado escondiéndose -vaciló, antes de añadir-. La bruja los estaba protegiendo, señor.

Hubo una pausa. Tan larga, que Seaweed pensó en irse, pero Garfio retomó la palabra antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué bruja?

-Kase, capitán.

-Kase está muerta.

-Su hechizo permanecía en la casa... Era la casa donde ocurrió, capitán.

-Sé que casa era -replicó Garfio desdeñosamente, y recostó la espalda en la silla- Los hechizos que hayan sobrevivido a esa bruja no deberían traernos ningún contratiempo. Después de todo, la mayoría están en este barco.

Seaweed se abstuvo de comentar al respecto, y en su lugar, añadió:

-Pero señor, el hechizo hubiera permanecido inactivo a menos qu—

-Dudo, Seaweed, que puedas decirme algo sobre brujería que no sepa ya -lo cortó el capitán, y el peliverde dejó la frase incompleta, otro pesado silencio cayendo en el sofocante camarote- Bien, si no tienes nada más que añadir, te agradecería que te retiraras.

Seaweed asintió, recordando luego que no podía verlo.

-Sí, capitán -dijo entonces, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

-Oh, y dile a Nightfall que venga a verme.

...

Cuando Jane regresó a su habitación, se encontró sobre la cama un hermoso vestido violeta, con mangas de encaje del mismo color y patrones de hilo plateado que formaban flores y mariposas sobre su corpiño. A un lado de este, un antifaz negro, con los mismos motivos plateados y un aro de plumas negras alrededor.

-Un baile de máscaras.

Jane asociaba los disfraces a gritos y risas de niños, que corrían de una casa a otra pidiendo dulces. Lo asociaba a sus primeros años de vida, cuando su madre la disfrazaba cada año de una princesa de cuento de hadas diferente.

Pero los antifaces, los antifaces eran una cosa completamente diferente. Los antifaces eran para bailes, para salones de piso de mármol y vitrales de cristal. Los relacionaba con gente de alta sociedad, con perlas, tacones altos, labios color carmín, música, risas y copas de brillante champaña. Adultos que escondían sus preocupaciones y jugaban a ser otra persona.

Jamás pensó, en sus casi diecinueve años de vida, que sería invitada a una fiesta de ese tipo, y ahora iba como invitada de honor.

¿Estaba mal que se sintiera emocionada? Pensó, la culpa atenazándole el estómago.

_Sí, _le dijo su propia conciencia_, porque no es sólo una fiesta, es la fiesta de la mujer que mató a la hermana de Seka, quien te ha estado ayudando a sobrevivir desde que te metiste en este problema. Está mal porque deberías estar ayudando a Campanita a salvar Nunca Jamás, y así detener a Garfio y a sus piratas, y en su lugar vas a bailar con un montón de desconocidos. Está mal porque no deberías sentirte tan contenta de estar en un país extraño del que sólo sabes su nombre._

_Y sobre todo, está mal porque deberías estar ayudando a Peter a recordar._

Pero… Peter no la necesitaba ya ¿No? Tenía a Campanita ahora, y poco a poco, volvían a ser el dúo inseparable que habían sido antes. Luego de preguntarle por Seka, la había ignorado completamente el resto del camino, y se había alejado con el hada hasta su habitación sin siquiera despedirse. Había temido que la odiara luego de que supiera lo que había hecho, pero se daba cuenta ahora que ser ignorada era incluso peor.

No, él ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Había cumplido su promesa, y Campanita tenía a su amigo de vuelta. Pronto, ambos regresarían a Nunca Jamás, restaurarían el orden y serían los héroes de la historia, tal como su madre había escrito, y tal como debía ser.

Y Jane no formaba parte de esos planes. Ella era sólo una camarera londinense que había cometido un error que tenía que arreglar. Un mero personaje secundario, de esos a los que nadie les presta atención cuando hay protagonistas más fascinantes y bien parecidos. De esos que nadie nota cuando desaparecen a la mitad de la trama.

Negó con la cabeza para poner fin a sus pensamientos, y apartó la mirada del vestido con un suspiro, observando ahora, distraídamente, los jardines a la luz de la luna.

Los pétalos de distintos colores brillaban como joyas, y un arrollo que en la noche parecía una corriente de plata líquida centelleaba alegremente bajo los cientos de estrellas y galaxias en la lejanía. Pequeñas luciérnagas flotaban alrededor de las plantas, tan brillantes que parecían estrellas también.

Y el cielo, azul, violeta y turquesa al mismo tiempo, le recordó a tantas cosas hermosas que no supo especificar ninguna. Al mirarlo, sentía que había estado buscando algo toda su vida sin saberlo, y lo había encontrado en el mar de estrellas sobre su cabeza. Se sentía como un caminante sin rumbo que finalmente encuentra el camino a casa.

Pero todo era temporal, se dio cuenta. Tan pronto las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, ella y su tío regresarían a Londres, más pobres que antes y sin hogar, y no volverían a oír ni de Laramet, ni de Nunca Jamás, ni de las hadas, ni de Peter Pan. Todo sería un recuerdo lejano, como lo había sido para su tío durante treinta años su estadía en la isla.

Y en algún momento, la maldición de Odette se llevaría al tío John, y Jane estaría sola.

Así que no, no estaba mal ser feliz en ese momento. No cuando todo era pasajero, no cuando jamás volvería la tranquilidad fugaz que había tenido allí. No cuando el único panorama en su futuro incierto y monótono era el de un continente en guerra y un trabajo sin fin con el que nunca conseguiría el dinero suficiente para cumplir todas las metas que tenía en mente. No cuando crecer significaría tan sólo sufrimiento.

Y con un pasado doloroso y un futuro agonizante, Jane se entregó al presente. Iría a su primer baile, con un vestido prestado y un antifaz en el rostro. Reiría con extraños, comería platos que no había comido nunca, bebería copas relucientes con champaña del río estrellado que brillaba desde su ventana y bailaría con todos los muchachos que la invitaran en un salón con suelo de mármol y vitrales de cristal. Se perdería en el embrujo de la música, en la magia de Laramet, la tierra de Seka y Kase, y dejaría todos sus problemas y sus tristezas en Londres para cuando tuviera que regresar.

Y a pesar de que su casa era ahora un cascaron ennegrecido y humeante en medio de las ruinas de la guerra, Jane había encontrado un nuevo Nunca Jamás donde perderse, con todo y que sabía que, como todo en su vida, como todo en las vidas de aquellos que no eran inmortales, era sólo temporal.

…

-¿Entiendes lo que quiero que hagas, Dorian?

El caballero asintió, serio.

-Lo hago, Majestad, y lo haré.

La reina asintió, paseando nerviosa por la biblioteca oculta tras las cortinas de la sala del trono.

-Sé que es una locura, pero tú viste el collar, y podría... -se detuvo, y aunque sus ojos delataban cierta vulnerabilidad, su expresión era autoritaria- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Dorian se tomó un momento antes de responder, con cuidado de no meter la pata.

-Creo, Majestad, que podría no ser cierto, y de no serlo podríamos, tanto usted, como yo y toda la gente involucrada, estar cometiendo un error garrafal... Pero creo, también, que es una posibilidad demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Vale la pena intentarlo, así el plan al final nos rebote en la cara, sólo porque está la posibilidad de regresar la felicidad a este lugar.

-La familia real no es la única que sería feliz -apuntó la reina, cruzándose de brazos, y Dorian comenzó a sentirse incómodo- Vi cómo la mirabas, quieres que sea cierto.

Vaciló un momento, ignorando la punzada melancólica y la tristeza, y añadió con el tono de siempre.

-Lo que yo crea o sienta no afecta el plan en lo absoluto, Majestad.

-No, es cierto, pero sí aumenta tu determinación, sir Dorian, no puedes negar eso

Se permitió apartar la mirada, clavándola en las ventanas cerradas, y luego de una larga pausa, dio un único asentimiento con la cabeza. La reina dio un paso hacia él, como si quisiera acercarse, pero al final pareció pensárselo mejor, y caminó en su lugar a las altas ventanas, abriendo una de las persianas.

-Sé que fuiste uno de los que más sufrió por lo ocurrido, y sé también que aun no me lo perdonas -dijo, sin apartar la mirada del cielo- No hace falta que lo niegues -alegó, cuando el joven intentó replicar- Sé que es así. Ni tú ni Seka me lo han perdonado, y decirles que mis razones para hacerlo estaban más que justificadas no harán ninguna diferencia.

-Majestad...

-Lo que quiero decir, sir Dorian -lo interrumpió la mujer, dándose la vuelta, y la seriedad en su rostro no daba lugar a argumentos- Es que he aprendido a vivir con mis errores, así como ustedes han aprendido a vivir con su tristeza. No es una enmienda en mi pasado lo que busco, y tampoco restaurar lo que rompí... Quiero un nuevo comienzo. Para este reino, para este castillo, para mi corte y mi familia. Quiero que, como tú lo dijiste, regrese la alegría a este lugar, y la muerte deje de seguirnos como una nube negra que hace más de cincuenta años que descarga su tormenta sobre nosotros.

Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba sirviéndola, la reina había alguna vez justificado sus acciones.

Y nunca, desde que era un niño y la veía pasar en los desfiles del pueblo, hablando a las masas, había hablado con tal vehemencia como lo hacía ahora. Podía decir que no buscaba revivir el pasado, pero Dorian sabía que eso era justamente lo que planeaba hacer.

-Es lo que todos queremos, Alteza -contestó, manteniendo el semblante inexpresivo. La reina lo miró un momento, y tuvo la impresión, como muchas otras veces, de que sabía exactamente lo que estaba tratando de ocultar.

Al final, sin embargo, sólo se dio la vuelta, contemplando la ventana, y con total naturalidad, anunció:

-Los invitados ya llegan, es hora de ponerse en marcha.

Dorian asintió, despidiéndose con una reverencia.

-¿Dorian? -lo llamó la reina, cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta.

-¿Sí, Majestad?

Y por un breve instante, la máscara de solemnidad en el rostro de la mujer se desvaneció, revelando la tristeza casi desesperante que yacía al otro lado.

-Ve con cuidado, tengo toda mi esperanza puesta en ti.

Que era una manera elegante de decir "_Es nuestra única oportunidad, por favor no lo eches a perder." _

_-_Lo haré, Majestad.

Se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la petición y la desconfianza, pero no podía reprochárselo. No cuando era sólo producto de los nervios, la preocupación y la ansiedad.

No cuando él se sentía exactamente de la misma manera.

...

-¿Lady Jane?

La muchacha apartó la mirada de la ventana, dirigiéndola hacia la recién llegada. La otra joven, de corto cabello rubio oscuro y brillantes ojos violetas, hizo una breve reverencia antes de entrar en la habitación y detenerse junto a la cama.

-Su Alteza me envió para que la ayudara con el vestido. Los invitados han comenzado a llegar.

Aunque Jane no era muy fanática de que la vistieran como si fuera una bebé o una muñeca, tenía que admitir que era poco lo que sabía sobre cómo ponerse las varias capas que llevaba un vestido.

De manera que asintió, y dejó que la sirvienta la ayudara, y le ajustara el apretado corpiño que casi se lleva todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones.

-Disculpa…

-Georgina, señora –dijo la muchacha, adivinando que no sabía su nombre, y dio el último tirón a su corpiño antes de atar el lazo que iba debajo.

-Georgina. Soy nueva aquí, así que ¿Podrías decirme qué es el _Baile de la Victoria_? –se dio la vuelta, alzando los brazos para que la joven pudiera pasarle las enaguas sobre la cabeza

-Es el baile donde se celebra la victoria de los hechiceros sobre las hadas, lady Jane, en la _Guerra de los Alquimistas_.

-Jamás he oído de esa guerra.

-Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, y sé sólo lo que me ha contado mi abuela, ya que la gente ha dejado de hablar sobre ello: Durante los tiempos del rey Cenric, las hadas, las brujas y los magos convivían en total armonía, hasta que, un día, un ejército de hadas irrumpió en la ciudad e intentó hacerse con el castillo de Laramet… Estire los brazos, lady Jane –pidió, acomodándole las mangas del vestido con cuidado de no arañar el encaje- Lo que las hadas no sabían, era que los hechiceros ya estaban esperándolas, y tan pronto alcanzaron el castillo fueron recibidas por nuestro propio ejército de magos y brujas, que, con astucia y valentía, lograron vencer a las hadas, restaurando la paz en el reino. Por sus acciones, estas fueron encogidas a su tamaño actual, y exiliadas a la isla de Nunca Jamás, que entonces no era más que un paraje desolado donde la esperanza se había perdido.

_Como lo es ahora_, pensó Jane, sentándose en la cama para ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Por qué se llama la _Guerra de los Alquimistas_? –preguntó. Ya vestida, Georgina pasó a acomodarle el cabello, peinándolo en un delicado moño atado a su nuca, del que salían varios mechones que le suavizaban el rostro.

-Por donde tuvo lugar, lady Jane. Este castillo es conocido como el _Castillo de los Alquimistas._

Estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué, cuando otra pregunta vino a su mente.

-¿Las hadas eran antes de nuestro tamaño?

-Eso dice la historia. Eran seres poderosos, capaces de volar y controlar la naturaleza a su antojo, pero muchos de sus poderes se perdieron luego de ser encogidas, y la mayoría de ellas no recuerda lo que antes fueron. Están, incluso, orgullosas de su actual tamaño.

Jane rió entre dientes, consciente de que era así.

-¿Y sigue la rivalidad entre hadas y hechiceros?

-La reina Lya ha hecho grandes esfuerzos durante su reinado por retomar las relaciones entre ambas razas, pero no falta el hada, bruja o mago que guarde resentimiento hacia el otro –La muchacha le alcanzó el antifaz, sonriendo- Ya está lista, lady Jane.

-Gracias por ayudarme –dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Es mi trabajo –Georgina hizo otra breve reverencia- Tengo que ayudar a los demás con las últimas decoraciones. Su escolta debería estar aquí pronto.

-¿No vas a llevarme tú? –preguntó, algo sorprendida, y Georgina rió.

-Claro que no, lady Jane. ¿Por qué una invitada de honor sería escoltada por una sirvienta?

Y aunque poco sabía Jane de protocolo y cosas por el estilo, tuvo la impresión bastante certera de que había dicho una tontería.

-Diviértase, lady Jane –le dijo Georgina con una sonrisa, antes de dejarla sola en su habitación.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las mismas con las que había lavado platos, cargado bandejas y preparado comida, y le parecieron pequeñas y delicadas, al estar rodeadas de encaje. El ceñido corpiño marcaba su figura, y escondía cualquier imperfección que esta pudiera tener. Los patrones plateados brillaban de manera enigmática bajo la iluminada recámara.

¿Era ella? ¿Seguía siendo ella?

Jane caminó hacia el espejo, acomodándose el antifaz y contemplando su reflejo.

Y la mujer que le devolvió al mirada no era Jane Sullivan, la joven camarera londinense y personaje secundario en proceso de desaparición: Era una princesa de cuento de hadas, de refulgentes ojos grises, piel pálida y lisa como la porcelana y cabello rojo brillante, que, en sus mejores galas, iba a un baile en el Castillo de los Alquimistas, a celebrar, no una victoria de la que acababa de ponerse al tanto, sino una victoria de su gente, tras una guerra entre criaturas fantásticas que ya no pertenecían sólo a los rincones de su imaginación.

…

Minutos después, alguien tocó la puerta. Jane se puso en pie, alisándose los pliegues de la falda, y fue a recibir a su acompañante.

Al abrir, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Sir Dorian!

El aludido tardó un momento en responder, mirándola fijamente, y Jane se preguntó de nuevo si lo había ofendido.

-Lady Jane –replicó finalmente con naturalidad, haciendo una reverencia.

Sí que le gustaba hacer reverencias a la gente de ese lugar.

-Luce hermosa esta noche, si me permite que se lo diga.

-¿Qué? Oh, gracias –parpadeó, negando con la cabeza para sí misma, e hizo un torpe intento de reverencia que, gracias a la pomposa falda de su vestido, fue más una inclinación- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Llevarla al baile, por supuesto.

-¿Usted… Usted es mi escolta?

-¿No me considera adecuado para tal cargo? –parecía divertido con la situación.

-¡No! No es eso. Es que, yo esperaba…

-Llegaremos tarde si nos quedamos aquí varados, milady –el caballero extendió su mano con una floritura, y Jane, que no tenía la menor idea de cómo repetir tan elaborado movimiento, la tomó y sonrió con timidez, dejándose llevar por el largo pasillo.

-¿Dónde es el baile, sir Dorian?

-El Gran Salón está en el piso superior, lady Jane.

Asintió, paseando la mirada por el mosaico una vez más, iluminado por los candelabros que cada tanto colgaban de la pared. Sus tacones repiqueteaban contra el suelo de mármol como el cantar de una llovizna, y su falda emitía un quedo susurro con cada movimiento.

Al ver los cuadros de los antiguos reyes, se preguntó cuál de aquellos hombres pálidos de cabellos brillantes sería Cerdic, el rey que había vivido en los tiempos en que las hadas aun eran altas.

De golpe, se detuvo frente a uno de los cuadros, reparando por primera vez en la escena, y se apartó de su guía para verlo de cerca. Seres con alas multicolores que le recordaron a las de un colibrí, vestidos con musgo y hojas y con flores en sus largos cabellos, peleaban con caballeros en armaduras blancas, sus espadas traslucidas reflejando el cielo estrellado tras ellos, bastante parecido al que había visto en su ventana.

-¿Lo reconoces? –se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, puesto que no lo había visto caminar hasta ella, y al darse la vuelta, vio que volvía a observarla con la misma expresión extraña de antes.

-Georgin— La sirvienta que me ayudó a vestirme me habló de la victoria que conmemora el baile.

-Espero que no esté abrumando a la servidumbre con preguntas, Lady Jane –a pesar de que su expresión seguía siendo seria, detectó la broma en su voz. La muchacha rió.

-No es mi intención atormentar a nadie, pero no me puede culpar por querer saber más sobre el sitio donde me encuentro.

-Para nada –su tono de voz le recordó a los gemelos, a ese conocimiento de algo que ella ignoraba, y siendo ya tres personas que conocía que hablaban así, comenzó a sentirse algo inquieta.

Sin embargo, quizás era sólo un rasgo de las personas de ese lugar.

Dio una última mirada a la batalla, y se encogió un poco al ver las expresiones feroces de las hadas, que contrastaban con los rostros solemnes de los hechiceros. ¿Estaría Campanita al tanto de esa historia? ¿La verían las hadas de manera diferente?

-¿Lady Jane? –volvió a la realidad, parpadeando para apartar la ensoñación, y sonrió a modo de disculpa, retomando la marcha.

La escalera era enorme, más grande incluso que la que había visto en la casa de Andrew. Estaba cubierta con una gruesa alfombra turquesa que se extendía hasta las puertas que daban a los jardines. Las barandas eran de oro, con elaborados detalles, y los ojos de las figuras en estos tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Sobre los pasamanos, por motivo de la ocasión, se extendían largas enredaderas de lirios enormes, otras iguales colgando de las ventanas y amarrando las cortinas a las esquinas de cada marco para dejar entrar la luz de la luna.

Los invitados, brujas y magos de clase alta, a juzgar por sus ropas, entraban en grupos, conversando alegremente mientras subían las escaleras, sus rostros ocultos por los antifaces de colores. Los saludaron al pasar, y Jane se preguntó si lo hacían por reconocer a Dorian, o si, debido a la máscara, asumían simplemente que ella también era una de ellos. Devolvió los saludos de cualquier manera, golpeándola, al igual que al ver el cielo desde su ventana, aquella extraña sensación de pertenencia que en cualquier otro momento se habría reprochado.

-¿Sir Dorian?

-¿Sí, milady?

-¿Por qué le dicen a este lugar _"El castillo de los Alquimistas"?_

Dorian la sujetó del brazo cuando un grupo más grande de invitados casi la empuja al pasar: Siete mujeres jóvenes de pelucas rosas y trajes amarillos y naranjas que pasaron por su lado riendo a carcajadas de un chiste que acababa de contar la del medio.

Sin soltarla, los ojos verdes del joven se clavaron en ella.

-Dice la leyenda que los alquimistas más sabios y poderosos del mundo convirtieron en cristal las piedras de sus cimientos, para que sus paredes reflejaran así la danza de las estrellas, de donde viene nuestra raza.

-¿Los hechiceros vienen de las estrellas? –la mirada fija de Dorian la atemorizaba, pero era una clase diferente de temor, contrario al tipo que te hace querer salir corriendo.

Era emocionante.

Dorian sonrió, soltándola, y continuó subiendo por las escaleras, instándole con un ademán a que la siguiera.

- El reino de Laramet fue una vez un castillo en las nubes, construido con un material incluso más puro que el cristal, hermoso y resistente como un diamante, y sus habitantes bailaban con las mismas estrellas cada noche ante la reina luna.

-¿Y qué pasó?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-Le tomaría más de una noche conocer toda nuestra historia, milady. Nuestras leyendas, batallas y aventuras abarcan muchos mundos y muchas vidas –se detuvo frente a la entrada del salón a esperarla, ya que se había rezagado un poco- Y esta no es una noche para aprender del pasado, sino para disfrutar el presente.

"_Disfrutar el presente",_ exactamente lo que se había propuesto ella. Entregarse al aquí y al ahora.

Ser feliz mientras podía.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el salón era justo como lo había imaginado: Una enorme sala cuadrada con suelo de mármol rosa y vitrales de techo a suelo que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna. Los invitados bailaban al son de una alegre canción que se le hacía ligeramente conocida, de la misma manera que recordaría una canción de cuna de su madre. En el techo no había un mosaico, sino una cúpula transparente que daba la sensación de estar bailando bajo las estrellas.

De bailar _con_ las estrellas. La danza más antigua de todas.

-Adelante, milady –Dorian hizo una reverencia, extendiendo la mano para invitarla a bailar. Tanta parsimonia de todo el mundo estaba a punto de hacerla reír, pero la muchacha hizo lo mismo, tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al centro de la estancia.

-¿Sir Dorian? -musitó, justo antes de que la canción comenzara de nuevo.

-¿Sí?

-Puedes decirme Jane.

…

Christine estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando unos pasos secos de botas enormes sobre su cabeza la sobresaltaron. Al llegar a la playa, los piratas habían desembarcado (Simon les había indicado que habían subido a un barco todavía más grande) y hacía ya dos horas que no escuchaban ruido alguno, habiendo llegado incluso a pensar que planeaban dejarlos allí a su suerte.

Marlene se removió en sueños, parpadeando y la miró, aturdida.

-¿Qué pa…? -Christine se llevó un dedo a los labios, acallándola, y señaló el techo con la cabeza. Marlene asintió, sentándose en el suelo, y ambas esperaron.

Los pasos aumentaron, y alguien abrió bruscamente la escotilla que daba a las mazmorras, un rayo de luna, aunque tenue, cegándola momentáneamente, al haberse acostumbrado a la escasa iluminación de su celda.

Con la nueva luz, vio al fondo de la mazmorra una escalera de mano, y distinguió las suelas de un par botas en la parte alta. El hombre bajó de espaldas rápidamente, saltando los últimos tramos, y al darse la vuelta, reconoció su rostro.

Era Luke, el pirata de cabello negro, aunque en ese lugar lo llamaban con otro nombre…

¿Cuál era? No podía recordarlo.

Caminó hacia ella, su rostro inmutable, sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos, y al llegar frente a su celda, sacó unas gruesas llaves oxidadas, y las revolvió un momento hasta dar con la que quería, introduciéndola en el candado y girándola para abrir la celda.

Esta emitió un chirrido tremendo, y en la celda contigua, la voz de Simon le indicó que los demás también se habían despertado.

-¡Déjalas en paz!

Luke lo ignoró, tomando a Christine del brazo y apuntando a Marlene con su espada cuando esta gritó y se puso en pie de un salto, intentando ayudarla.

-Ni lo pienses, rubia –tiró de su brazo, instándola a que saliera- Tú te quedas aquí, y tú vienes conmigo –dijo lo último mirándola a ella.

-¿A dónde se la lleva? –gritó su amiga, y vio que poco le faltaba para saltar sobre el pirata, con todo y que eso probablemente la mataría.

-El capitán solicita de su presencia.

-¡Chris, no! –cadenas comenzaron a ser sacudidas violentamente. Simon y Arthur luchaban contra los grilletes.

-¡No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima! –vociferó el cocinero- ¡Vagabundo hijo de…!

-¡Suficiente! –dirigió una divertida mirada a Marlene, apuntando ahora a la morena- ¿También tú vas a luchar, preciosa?

Miró a su aterrorizada amiga, congelada en el sitio y con los ojos desorbitados, sin saber cómo ayudarla, y pensó en Simon y Arthur, en la misma situación.

"_No te rindas"_ le había dicho Joseph.

Pero, en este caso, parecía que la única manera de sobrevivir era aceptar la derrota. No dudaba que el pirata la mataría si oponía la más mínima resistencia.

-Está bien –musitó, su voz queda y aguda, y carraspeó para recuperarla- Está bien, chicos, voy a estar bien.

El pirata bajó el arma, apuntándola ahora al frente, a su amiga de nuevo, y tiró de ella para sacarla, cerrando la celda tras de sí con un rápido movimiento.

Marlene corrió hasta los barrotes, sujetándose a ellos sin dejar de mirarla. _"Lo siento tanto_" decía su rostro, pero Christine se esforzó en sonreírle para animarla.

-Está bien –repitió, y se preguntó cuánto tendría que decirlo para convencerse a sí misma.

Al seguir adelante, distinguió también el rostro de Simon, pálido tanto por la iluminación como por el pánico, y sin hablar, musitó algo por las líneas de _"Iremos por ti"_

Y asintió, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Su supervivencia, la de los dos, dependía completamente de ella ahora.

Luke envainó la espada, aun sujetándola por el brazo, y le indicó que subiera primero, sacando ahora de su cinto una daga corta que presionó a su espalda mientras subía.

-En caso de que quieras pasarte de lista, bonita.

La madera estaba tan vieja, descuidada y cubierta de polvo, que se sorprendía de que pudiera aguantarlos a los dos. Subió en silencio, sin quejarse, y al llegar a la salida contempló un cielo oscuro y sin estrellas, repleto de espesas nubes casi del mismo tono y de una pequeña y lejana luna amarillenta, más tenue que la que conocía y con la impresión de tratarse de un astro moribundo.

El barco apenas y se movía sobre el mar inmutable, oscuro como el cielo, y el aire frío de la noche le heló la piel, si bien no había corriente alguna.

Luke tiró de ella para que siguiera caminando, la daga aun presionada a su espalda, y distinguió al fondo una larga plataforma que, a manera de puente, marcaba el camino a un barco mucho más grande, más viejo, y de aspecto más destrozado que el anterior. Parecía una nave naufragada que hubiera vuelto a las andanzas por algún oscuro maleficio.

Cruzó el puente con decisión, cuidándose de no mirar abajo, y al llegar al otro lado ignoró las miradas de los demás piratas en cubierta, seres de ropas descuidadas y cabellos despeinados y de colores sobrenaturales que exclamaron todo tipo de expresiones a su paso, desde burlas hasta obscenos piropos.

Lo que, en realidad, no era muy diferente a su día a día en el restaurante, así que no fue tan difícil de ignorar como uno podría imaginarse.

Luke la condujo a unas escaleras en el centro de la embarcación, y luego a un pasillo apenas iluminado por una antorcha que concluía en una única puerta.

Le pareció oír una tenue melodía que venía del otro lado. Luke abrió la puerta, empujándola consigo al entrar, y se encontró en un camarote amplio, más limpio que el resto del barco, iluminado por un enorme candelabro que colgaba del techo, dejando las esquinas de la habitación en penumbra. A su alrededor, las mesas estaban repletas de libros y cartas de navegación, y al fondo, un escritorio presentaba un mapa abierto con un plano de la isla que fugazmente había visto al andar.

Tras él había una hermosa mujer de cabello negro rizado y ojos café oscuro, con un largo vestido verde. Le sonrió al verla, y de no haber estado tan asustada, le habría parecido una sonrisa amable. Al lado de ella había una silla, y una mano enguantada sobre el respaldo le indicó que había alguien oculto en las sombras detrás de esta.

-Aquí está, capitán –anunció Luke.

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella? –dijo una grave voz masculina.

-Completamente, señor.

Por instinto, Christine se abrazó el vientre con las manos de manera sobreprotectora. La mujer rió alegremente.

-No hay nada que temer, querida. Nadie va a lastimarte –su voz era suave y ligeramente cantarina, y supo que era esa la melodía que había creído escuchar.

-Odette tiene razón –dijo el otro hombre, dando un par de pasos al frente para salir de las sombras-, y lamento si mi tripulación te ha dado motivos para creer que debes sentirte desconfiada de nosotros.

Era un hombre alto, de unos cuarenta años, rostro agradable, cabello oscuro y ojos del mismo color. Vestía un pulcro traje rojo de aspecto medieval, y las mangas de su camisa tenían volados blancos. Sonrió a Jane afablemente, indicando una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Le faltaba la mano izquierda, y en su lugar llevaba un garfio de metal.

-Eres bienvenida en mi barco, Christine, por favor toma asiento.


	23. Antifaces, vestidos y sonrisas

**Veamos qué piensa Peter del baile ¿Les parece? Algo me dice que no está tan contento como Jane ;)**

**Muchas gracias por leer 3**

**Saludos,**

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XXII:<strong>_

_**Antifaces, vestidos y sonrisas: **_

_"A algunos hombres los disfraces no los disfrazan, sino los revelan. Cada uno se disfraza de aquello que es por dentro."_

**Gilbert K. Chesterton.**

Con todo y que varios testimonios afirmaban que había pasado más de cien años vestido con hojas y musgo, Peter no podía evitar sentirse ridículo con su nueva ropa. El traje, de un vivo color verde, lo hacía sentir como si en cualquier momento fuera a declamar sonetos de amor bajo el balcón de Julieta.

Se preguntó si Jane se sentiría igual de tonta.

-¿Ya puedo salir? -preguntó una voz aguda, bastante hastiada con la situación. Dando por perdida la lucha por mejorar de algún modo su vestimenta, Peter suspiró.

-Sí, adelante.

El hada, que hasta entonces había permanecido tras un biombo dorado, voló hasta él rápidamente, rodeándolo y examinando su patética ropa. Había esperado que se burlara, pero en su lugar, hizo una mueca.

-Pareces uno de ellos.

-Esa es la idea ¿No? -Tomó el antifaz marrón que estaba sobre la mesa, atándoselo detrás de la cabeza- Mezclarme entre los demás- Sus ojos era la única parte que podía reconocer, pues hasta su cabello, limpio y peinado hacia atrás, se le hacía ajeno.

Aunque después de todo lo que había descubierto (y todo lo que, sabía, _aun_ le faltaba por descubrir) ¿Cómo decir quién era ahora?

-Pareces un árbol invertido -comentó el hada, sentándose en la mesa bajo el espejo. Peter se echó a reír.

-Los árboles no tienen plumas -señaló, acariciado las plumas también marrones del antifaz.

-Y si las tuvieran, puedo asegurarte que no serían marrones -replicó la rubia.

-Quizás naranjas... -comentó, pues le gustaba ese color.

-Yo pensaba más en rosa, pero eso también sirve.

Río, y consciente de la clase de conversación que estaba manteniendo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza para sí mismo.

Pero... ¿Qué clase de plática se supone que mantenga uno con un hada? Su sola presencia es sinónimo de hechos fuera de lo común. No se podía estar frente a un ser fantástico y hablar de lo bonito del clima.

Aunque suponía que en Laramet eso era aceptable.

-¿Segura que no quieres venir? -preguntó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Campanita negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la nariz, orgullosa.

-Tú tampoco deberías.

-¿Tenemos algo en contra de esta gente? -Sí, era cierto que no le transmitían bastante confianza, pero no se explicaba la total rabia hacia ellos que ella sentía.

-Mi gente la tiene.

-¿Por qué?

-Son malos.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, es lo que nuestros abuelos siempre no han dicho. Ellos lo oyeron de sus abuelos, y así.

Peter enarcó una ceja.

-Así que, básicamente ¿Debo quedarme aquí sentado mientras los demás se divierten sólo por un rumor de milenios de antigüedad?

-Los rumores existen por alguna razón, testarudo.

Se encogió de hombros, reconociendo su argumento, pero sin que este cambiara su decisión.

-Si es así, no esperarás que deje a Jane sola con esa gente.

Y si bien no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, era consciente de que no era el baile en sí lo que le causaba cierta ansiedad, sino la idea de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que verdaderamente extrañaba habla con alguien- Lo que lo confundía, en parte, al tratarse de alguien que hace una semana era un completo desconocido.

_Aunque, en realidad, la persona que era entonces jamás habría pensando en vivir una experiencia como esta_.

-Volveré temprano ¿Estarás bien aquí sola?

Ella asintió, mirando la habitación con aire aburrido.

-Ya me las arreglaré. ¡Ni se te ocurra tomar alguna de esas bebidas de adultos que ponen a la gente turuleca! -le gritó el hada cuando ya se iba.

Peter rió por lo bajo. Había tomado la decisión de no contarle ninguna de sus "experiencias adultas", no fuera a ser que lo declarara un caso perdido.

-Hasta pronto, Campanita.

Le habían indicado un poco antes el camino hasta el salón, y mientras caminaba por esos pasillos de techo alto, no podía evitar sentirse increíblemente pequeño. El edificio más imponente que había visto hasta entonces (y que podía recordar) era el Palacio de Westminster, y aunque nunca había entrado en ese, estaba seguro que el castillo era mínimo tres veces más grande.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Se preguntó vagamente cuando, al acercarse a la escalera, pasaron por su lado enmascarados sonrientes y desconocidos. El baile llevaba como mínimo dos horas de haber comenzado, y ya la mayoría de la gente estaba adentro, pero no faltaban los que bajaban a caminar o, como él, querían saltarse la innecesaria parafernalia del principio y llegaban más tarde.

En la escalera habían varias ventanas enormes (aparentemente, a la gente de Laramet le encantaba contemplar el cielo) e incluso este era diferente al que veía en Londres.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Era la misma sensación de vértigo que se experimentaba al caer al vacío. De golpe, todo lo que conocía no resultaba ser sino una mentira, y ahora se encontraba de pie a las puertas de un nuevo mundo que no era sino el mundo viejo del que había partido.

Y no tenía idea de qué hacer a partir de allí.

¿Qué haría? Campanita y Jane hablaban de salvar la isla, de detener al capitán Garfio (_Como si ya no lo hubiera detenido lo suficiente_, pensó), y aunque pudiera él lograr algo así ahora... ¿Qué se supone que haría después?

¿Volver a Londres?

No, no podía, ese ya no era su hogar.

¿Quedarse en Nunca Jamás?

Tampoco pertenecía allí, era un adulto ahora.

¿Qué haría?

Apartó la mirada de la ventana, y tomando aire, sacudió sus pensamientos, y la ansiedad que venía con ellos y que rápidamente se convertía en pánico.

Caía al vacío. Se hundía. Alguien había tomado el suelo donde había estado parado hasta entonces y lo había hecho desaparecer. No sabía a dónde iba, ni qué pasaría entonces, pero ya nada sería cómo antes.

Tomó aire otra vez, y entró al salón, recorriendo los enmascarados con la mirada en busca de un destello de cabello rojo. En su caída, necesitaba algo a lo que sujetarse. Algo que permaneciera estable mientras su mundo se desmoronaba y se reconstruía solo.

_Alguien_.

Y esa era Jane.

...

A pesar de que la música era alegre y el salón no estaba sobrepoblado, Peter se sintió sofocado y claustrofóbico. El aire era fresco, pero no conseguía que entrara a sus pulmones, y las cientos de personas que pasaban por su lado, empujándolo ligeramente en algunos casos, con sus radiantes sonrisas y sus voces cantarinas, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera rodeado de bufones maquillados.

_Relájate, idiota, es sólo un baile…_

¿Lo era? La música le pareció un eco discordante de risas burlonas, y todos los rostros lo miraban, preguntándose qué truco ejecutaría ahora, de qué manera cambiaría su mundo en medio de ese circo sin fin.

Le tomó unos diez minutos distinguir un rostro conocido, sentado en una de las mesas alrededor de la pista de baile, y al hacerlo casi suspira de alivio, recuperando la calma y la compostura.

-Es un baile de _máscaras,_ John –dijo a modo de saludo, tomando la silla contigua- ¿Dónde está tu antifaz?

El anciano le sonrió, sacando de su chaqueta el antifaz a juego con sus ropas y guardándolo de nuevo.

A Peter aun le costaba creer que tenía más del triple de su edad.

-Nunca me gustó tener algo sobre la cara.

-Usas lentes.

-Eso es distinto –tomó una botella que estaba sobre la mesa, y que contenía un líquido ambarino. Rodeándola había varias copas altas- ¿Tienes sed?

Extendió la mano para alcanzar la copa, más vaciló.

-¿Es alcohol?

-Probablemente.

Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, negando con la cabeza.

-Le prometí a Campanita que no me emborracharía –explicó, ya que John lo observaba, alzando las cejas- Quiere que me aleje de cualquier actividad que pueda hacerme "crecer" más todavía.

-Con más razón deberías beber, entonces –replicó él, llenando la copa y pasándosela. La luz de los candelabros hacía que su contenido brillara como oro líquido, y reflejaba el cielo estrellado, visible por la cúpula transparente del techo- El alcohol tiene la famosa reputación de volver a las personas más inmaduras e imprudentes de lo normal.

Reparó en sus mejillas sonrosadas y su sonrisa boba, y cayó en la cuenta de que ningún adulto sobrio (menos John Darling, de todas las personas) insistiría en ofrecerle una bebida alcohólica a un adolescente.

Y decidió que sus pensamientos eran ya lo suficientemente confusos para enturbiarlos más todavía.

-Paso, gracias.

John se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieras –y dicho esto, reclamó la copa como suya.

El muchacho recorrió el salón con la mirada, pero distinguir un cabello brillante en un mar de rostros ocultos y cabelleras aún más brillantes había resultado más difícil de lo que había esperado.

-¿Buscas a Jane? –preguntó John, reparando en su actitud distraída, y Peter apartó la mirada de los bailarines, dirigiéndola a él.

-¿La has visto?

-Estuvo aquí no mucho antes que tú. Ha estado bailando toda la noche, tenía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta –volvió a sonreír, y examinó la pista rápidamente, buscándola- Debería estar… ¡Allí! Mira, en el centro.

Señaló con el dedo a una de las parejas: Una hermosa joven pelirroja de ojos grises y vestido violeta oscuro, que bailaba con un hombre alto y rubio, de ropas gris claro y chaleco negro.

Le costó creer que esa chica, que parecía recién salida de una pintura (y no de cualquier trabajo realizado por una mano inexperta, sino una obra maestra realizada por un artista) era la misma muchacha testaruda y sonrojada que había tenido que cargar hasta su casa bajo una tormenta.

-¿Con quién baila? –preguntó, viendo cómo se reía de algo que su compañero acababa de decir.

John se acomodó los lentes y entrecerró los ojos, buscando distinguirlo.

-¡Ah! Creo que es… ¿Recuerdas al muchacho que nos llevó hasta la sala del trono? ¿Dorian, era?

Peter asintió, reconociéndolo a pesar del antifaz. Una extraña sensación le atenazó la boca del estómago, una especie de pesadumbre que no había sentido nunca. Por unas horas, habían sido ellos dos contra el mundo, y ahora…

Ahora ella bailaba con un perfecto desconocido, y era más feliz de lo que había sido en años. Mientras él caía, Jane emprendía el vuelo.

Quizás era mejor regresar con Campanita. Después de todo, era claro que Jane no lo necesitaba. Estaba a punto de despedirse de John… Cuando vio que ella también se iba. El hombre, Dorian, susurraba algo a su oído, y Jane asentía, dejando el salón a su lado

Peter tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó John, al ver que se ponía en pie y los seguía.

Iban a mitad de la escalera cuando él comenzó a bajar, y se escondió tras el barandal, dejando que se adelantaran más todavía.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntaba Jane, riendo.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas –la acallaba Dorian, la voz seria que había escuchado en la sala del trono rota por un aire de complicidad.

¿En serio quería seguirlos? Conocía esa historia de memoria, sabía perfectamente lo que solía ocurrir después (Demonios, incluso_ había_ sido el protagonista más de una vez), y sin embargo…

La pareja cruzó la puerta, perdiéndose en los jardines, y Peter se vio siguiéndolos momentos después, el mal presentimiento aumentando conforme se acercaba al umbral.

Algo no iba bien, aunque no sabía cómo describirlo. Sólo sabía que Jane estaba en peligro.

La puerta al jardín estaba rodeada afuera por un arco de enredadera (los mismos lirios de las escaleras), y después de este, ramas caídas de altos sauces bordeaban un camino de arbustos de hojas oscuras y flores color lila que emitían un olor fuerte y dulzón.

Apartó las ramas para pasar, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y alertar así de su presencia. Al alcanzar el final del sendero, se encontró con un amplio patio de aspecto casi salvaje, repleto de flores de colores exóticos, enredaderas y árboles de ramas intrincadas.

Y todo, sin embargo, daba un aire de cuidada elegancia, como si la ferocidad del ambiente fuera un rasgo natural y mal disimulado.

Se detuvo allí, escuchando, para dar con el sitio a donde habían ido ellos. Luego de un momento, percibió voces que venían de un camino a su izquierda, y mientras se acercaba, escuchó también el correr de una cascada.

Las voces se fueron aclarando conforme avanzaba, y comenzó a captar fragmentos de la conversación:

-¿No queda nadie qué haya vivido en esa época?

-No hablan de eso.

-No sé por qué me llama tanto la atención…

Frente a él apareció un río que, iluminado por las estrellas y la luna, despedía un brillo plateado. Siguiéndolo, dio con otro claro, en cuyo centro se erguía una fuente de piedra negra veteada con la figura de un caballero.

El hombre tenía largo cabello trenzado, y llevaba sobre la armadura una larga y gruesa capa que alcanzaba sus botas. Clavaba la espada en el suelo con una mano y mantenía la otra en alto, deteniendo una amenaza invisible.

A sus pies, apoyado contra la espada, un escudo: Una estrella que, atrapada por un manojo de hiedra, hacía de las raíces de una flor.

Alrededor de la estatua había varios bancos de la misma piedra oscura.

Y de espalda a él, en el banco más cercano, estaban sentados Jane y Dorian.

Escondido entre los arbustos para no ser descubierto (e ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le recordaba lo bajo que había caído al espiar), escuchó que Jane decía:

-No es eso. No suelo ser tan preguntona.

-No hay nada de malo con querer saber, Jane.

Ella lo miró, y la luz de la luna iluminó su perfil entrecortado, haciendo que el antifaz dibujara sombras en su rostro. Le sonreía con tristeza.

Volvió a sentirse incómodo. ¿Cómo podían compartir tanta intimidad dos personas que acababan de conocerse?

_No es cómo que tú puedas decir mucho en ese aspecto_, le recordó su consciencia. _También acabas de conocerla._

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, -comenzó él tras una pausa- pero cuando he ido a buscarlos he escuchado parte de la historia acerca de cómo conseguiste ese collar.

La muchacha pareció algo confundida al principio, y luego, captando de golpe, y a pesar de mantener lo relajado de su expresión, apretó el medallón con la mano derecha en un gesto casi defensivo.

Dorian no se dio por ofendido.

-¿Nunca has podido abrirlo? –preguntó con tranquilidad. Bajando la mano, Jane negó con la cabeza.

-No, aunque si escuchaste la historia, escuchaste esa parte también –ironizó ella, y aunque no podía ver la mitad de su rostro debido al antifaz, imaginó que fruncía las cejas.

-¿Y si te dijera que sé cómo hacerlo?

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Los ojos de Jane se abrieron desmesuradamente, y abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo. Una pregunta, seguro, pero de esta sólo salió una palabra:

-¿Cómo…?

Un ruido, apenas detectable por el correr de la cascada, el cantar del arrollo y las voces de los jóvenes, hizo que Peter girara la cabeza, completamente alerta.

Algo se movía a su izquierda, sacudiendo los arbustos en el proceso.

Se quedó inmóvil un momento, debatiéndose entre seguir escuchando e ir a investigar, y al final optó por acercarse al escuchar el ruido otra vez, ahora más lejos. Avanzó, primero en cuclillas, luego completamente erguido una vez se hubo alejado lo suficiente del claro de la fuente, y echó a correr cuando, de la nada, las hojas comenzaron a revolverse a lo lejos, señal de que el intruso seguían en proceso de huida.

Y no sólo eso. Claramente, distinguió un familiar destello de luz amarilla, y a una figura diminuta y alada que zumbando como una abeja esquivaba ramas, enredaderas y arbustos en un intento de escapar.

-¡Espera! –la llamó, acelerando el paso para alcanzarla- ¡Espera un momento!

Sin darse cuenta de a dónde iba, terminó en otro amplio claro, donde el río se ampliaba para formar un pequeño estanque antes de seguir su curso.

Las plantas que lo bordeaban dificultaron su paso y le dieron al hada la ventaja. Tropezó varias veces antes de detenerse, consciente de que no podría alcanzarla a ese paso, y apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué… Estás haciendo… Aquí…? –murmuró para sí mismo, sin aire.

El hada frenó de golpe, justo en el centro del estanque, y aun sin aliento, frunció el ceño cuando se dio la vuelta y emprendió el vuelo de regreso, hacia él.

Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía el cabello castaño, suelto sobre los hombros, y físicamente parecía un poco mayor que Campanita. Sin saber qué hacer, permaneció quieto mientras ella lo observaba.

El hada le sonrió, y le pareció que brillaba más que antes, si bien sólo fue un momento. Alzó la mano, como si fuera a tocarlo…

-¡Suéltame! –el grito lo sobresaltó, haciéndole girar la cabeza al camino del que había venido, y helándole la sangre al reconocer la voz que lo emitía.

Al mirar hacia la laguna de nuevo, el hada había desaparecido, pero no se tomó mucho tiempo en pensar a dónde habría podido ir.

Echó a correr, sin molestarse en apartar las ramas o en esquivar el intrincado laberinto de arbustos en su camino de vuelta a la fuente. Las voces cobraban fuerza conforme se acercaba, la voz de Jane furiosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, y la voz de Dorian casi desesperada.

-No lo entiendes, no lo recuerdas…

-¡No soy ella, Dorian! ¡No lo soy, yo…!

-¡Jane! –ambos se volvieron al escucharlo llegar, y sin tomarse tiempo para recuperar el aire, se interpuso entre ella y Dorian, fulminándolo con la mirada- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de ella!

-Peter… -Su tono de voz le hizo darse la vuelta…

Y lo que vio lo dejó horrorizado.

Jane estaba pálida, enfermizamente pálida, y se tambaleaba, como si apenas y pudiera sostenerse en pie. Tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor, mechones despeinados y enmarañados salían de su elaborado peinado, como si ella misma hubiera tratado de jalarse el cabello, y el antifaz le colgaba de un lado de la cara, a punto de caerse.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Sangraba. El líquido le corría por los labios, teñía sus dientes y hacía que su voz sonara ronca y gutural, como si se estuviera ahogando.

-¡Jane! –la sujetó por los hombros, inclinándose un poco para encontrar sus ojos desenfocados- Jane, mírame, Jane…

Sintió que alguien se movía detrás de él. Dorian se acercaba.

Él la había lastimado.

Hirviendo de rabia, sujetando todavía a la chica semiconsciente, y sin pensárselo bien, frenó sus movimientos con un puñetazo. Pasó tan rápido, que no supo del todo que lo había hecho hasta que el crujido de sus nudillos contra su mandíbula lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

Dorian retrocedió, pasmado, y Peter tuvo que refrenarse para no repetir el ataque de nuevo.

-Aléjate de ella –masculló con los dientes apretados, su respiración ruidosa por la ira y la carrera. Él otro joven lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que decía- Vete de aquí, o te juro que…

Jane gimió y trastabilló hacia adelante, apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en él. Escuchó que Dorian echaba a correr, aunque no prestó mucha atención a eso.

Ella temblaba de dolor.

-¡Jane! Quédate despierta, quédate _conmigo_, Jane, no te…

Pero no sirvió de nada. La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco, desplomándose, y con la mente nublada por el pánico, y desesperado por sacarla de allí, la cargó en brazos, corriendo con ella de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras andaba, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa, trató de no prestar mucha atención al hecho de que no parecía estar respirando. La sangre le corría ya por la barbilla y el cuello, alcanzando su vestido y formando manchas oscuras en la tela.

_No te vayas, Jane, __**por favor.**_

La apretó con más fuerza hacia sí, como si eso fuera a salvarla de alguna manera, y pasó de largo la fiesta, perdiéndose en los pasillos hasta que la música proveniente del salón, los murmullos de las conversaciones y las risas de los invitados desaparecieron.

Y en medio del silencio, volvían a ser ellos dos.

Y ella volvía a estar inconsciente.

A pesar del miedo (o quizás debido a este), Peter, al borde de las lágrimas, se escuchó reír en voz baja.

Sí, seguía siendo la misma Jane.


	24. El encanto de la noche

_**Capítulo XXIII:**_

_**El encanto de la noche: **_

"_El mal, para florecer, debía de ser seductor. Debía de atraer al mundo con una sonrisa ganadora y la promesa de belleza."_

_**Yo soy Dios**_**, por Giorgio Faletti.**

El tiempo se había pasado volando, una lista imposible de recordar de melodías similares y conversaciones sin importancia. En años, Jane no se había sentido tan ligera. Casi le daba la impresión de flotar entre la gente, sus pies moviéndose solos al ritmo de la música.

Entre una canción y otra, o a veces incluso durante estas, alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo, y se perdía en la danza de las estrellas, olvidándose del mundo por un momento.

-¿Te diviertes? –bajó la mirada, algo sobresaltada, y sonrió a Seka, de pie frente a ella con dos copas en la mano- Pensé que tendrías sed.

-Gracias.

-Entonces –insistió el muchacho- ¿Un exceso de pomposidad o un buen entretenimiento?

-¿Ambas? –bromeó. El príncipe sonrió, y quitándole la copa, dejó ambas sobre la mesa, extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Eso resume básicamente todas nuestras costumbres.

-Como el hacer una dichosa reverencia cada vez que conversan con una mujer –apuntó Jane, mientras volvía a la pista de baile.

-Sí, bueno, a las chicas les encanta.

Bailar con Seka era divertido, se dio cuenta. Familiar de alguna manera, como si fueran dos amigos que se conocían de toda la vida.

No pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos en Londres, y esperar que nada les hubiera pasado cuando los piratas atacaron la ciudad.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el muchacho, al verla distraída. Jane asintió, disculpándose con una sonrisa.

-Sólo pensaba.

-¿En tu hogar? –quiso saber, su expresión tornándose comprensiva, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

-Algo así –queriendo cambiar el tema, lo miró, divertida, aunque dejando que su voz transmitiera el verdadero significado de la pregunta- ¿Sigue en pie nuestra conversación?

-Por supuesto, tan pronto terminen las celebraciones –le sorprendió un poco lo rápido que respondió, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

De la nada, Seka suspiró con resignación, haciéndola fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pasa algo?

Algo aburrido, el peliazul señaló con la cabeza un punto detrás de ella. Por encima del hombro, vio que la reina, sentada junto a un grupo de personas, le indicaba al muchacho que se acercara.

A pesar de su sonrisa, y la elegancia y disimulo de sus gestos, era bastante claro que no era una sugerencia.

-Ha estado proclamando mi regreso a todos los invitados, e insiste en que debo socializar con los más distinguidos, disculparme por mi ausencia y demás tonterías de las que esperaba haber escapado al enlistarme en la piratería.

-Exceso de pomposidad –repitió Jane, comprendiendo su frase.

-Exceso de Laramet –corrigió el muchacho, y al dejar de bailar, consciente de que la reina probablemente lo estaba mirando, hizo una reverencia- Mis disculpas.

-No olvides ir a verme –pidió Jane.

_Después de todo, tienes mucho que explicarme._

Seka asintió, alejándose entre la multitud. Sola de nuevo, Jane buscó a su tío entre las mesas, y lo encontró justo donde lo había dejado la última vez. Se había quitado el antifaz (¿Cuánto tiempo había durado siquiera con él puesto? ¿Media hora?) y vaciaba en ese momento el contenido de su copa.

Le sonrió al verla, alzando la copa para brindar, y Jane enarcó una ceja al reparar en la botella casi vacía.

-¿Siquiera sabes qué estás bebiendo?

-No, pero no esperaras que sirvan _Coca-Cola _dietética aquí ¿no? –replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros. La muchacha negó con la cabeza en señal de reprobación, aunque se alegraba de que al menos su tío fuera feliz- Estás disfrutando el baile ¿No es así? –señaló él- Hace tiempo que no te veía divertirte.

-No es como si tuviéramos tiempo de eso en los últimos años.

-Quizá deberíamos hacer tiempo al volver –dijo John.

Jane evitó pensar en su regreso.

-Sí, quizá deberíamos.

-¿Interrumpo? –Alzó la cabeza, reconociendo la voz, y sonrió.

-¿Conseguiste escaparte de la presión de la nobleza, Dorian?

-Apenas y he logrado salir con vida –replicó él.

-Me temo que el pobre Seka no ha corrido con tu misma suerte –apuntó, ya que desde allí podía ver al muchacho en cuestión, sentado al lado de la reina en una de las mesas mejor acomodadas.

Al encontrar su mirada, su expresión cambió ligeramente: Luchaba por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Las desventajas de ser un príncipe, supongo –comentó Dorian, y le sonrió- ¿Bailas, Jane?

-Mmmh –fingió meditarlo, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa y mirándolo como si lo examinara. Dorian aguantó su mirada, divertido.

Luego de una elocuente pausa, Jane se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que mis pies podrían aguantar un par de canciones más –Al ponerse en pie, miró a su tío- ¿Estarás bien solo, tío John?

El hombre la despidió con un ademán, asintiendo varias veces.

-No te preocupes por mí, mi niña, lo has hecho toda tu vida.

Dejó entones que el muchacho la llevara, la canción cambiando en ese momento a una más rápida.

-Olvidé preguntarte algo –comentó ella, moviendo los pies ya sin darse cuenta.

-¿Entre tantas preguntas? No me sorprende -Lo miró, algo sorprendida por el sarcasmo, pero optó por seguirle la corriente.

-¿Envejecen?

-Por supuesto.

Dieron otra vuelta. No sabía qué tipo de música era esa –no se parecía a ninguna que hubiera escuchado antes, sino más bien a una mezcla de varias- pero al bailarse se daban muchas vueltas.

-Pero…

-¿Cómo seguimos siendo jóvenes, cincuenta años después? –Adivinó, y ella asintió con la cabeza- No envejecemos tan rápido como ustedes, pero eso no significa que dejemos de hacerlo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-¿Tan rápido pasamos a las preguntas personales? –El caballero enarcó una ceja, y vio un brillo divertido en sus ojos cuando ella trato de disimular que se había puesto roja- No tenemos la costumbre de llevar la cuenta, pero diría que son… Alrededor de doscientos cincuenta años, puede que un poco más.

-De manera que estoy bailando con una reliquia.

-En un salón repleto de reliquias –añadió Dorian, y Jane se echó a reír.

-De repente me siento increíblemente joven –dijo, consciente de que era la persona más joven en la habitación.

-Eso no siempre es algo bueno –comentó él, pero no dio ninguna explicación a eso- ¿Te gusta Laramet, Jane?

La muchacha asintió.

-Es… -vaciló, buscando la palabra adecuada- Cautivadora. Como estar dentro de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Un cuento de hadas? –Dorian parecía confundido.

-Una historia para niños –explicó-, suelen tener un elemento mágico en la trama y un final feliz.

-Ciertamente, aquí encontrarás bastante magia, pero no tenemos mucho de lo otro.

Pensó en Kase, y en la expresión destrozada de Seka al mostrarle el recuerdo, y estuvo de acuerdo con él.

De la nada, se detuvieron. La canción aun no terminaba, y las personas aun se movían a su alrededor, de modo que miró a Dorian con el ceño fruncido, y a punto estuvo de preguntarle qué ocurría… Cuando él acerco su rostro al suyo.

Por un momento, creyó que iba a besarla, y se quedó paralizada en el sitio sin saber qué hacer. ¿Quería que ocurriera? ¿Quería corresponderle?

Pero él sólo susurró algo en su oído, su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Ven conmigo.

Y aun pasmada, se vio asintiendo, dejando que la guiara fuera del salón, y bajando con él las enormes escaleras.

¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Pedirle que regresaran podría hacerla ver como una cobarde, y quizá, incluso, había interpretado mal sus intenciones, lo que podría enojarlo si descubría lo que había estado pensando.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -preguntó, tratando de sonar divertida ante la situación, como si sólo fuera una broma.

Su mirada la hizo enmudecer. Jamás un chico la había mirado de esa manera.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas.

...

Lo que sea que Dorian quisiera mostrarle estaba a sus buenos diez minutos de caminata en los jardines, tras senderos de flores y árboles ancianos de ramas caídas. Pasaron de largo la cascada que veía desde su habitación, y siguieron el río que partía de ella, la mullida hierba ahogando el sonido de sus tacones y haciendo crujir su falda mientras esta se arrastraba por el suelo.

-¿Dorian?

-Ya casi llegamos.

Era la tercera vez que lo decía, así que no se vio muy dada a creerle. Sin embargo, un par de minutos después alcanzaron el final del sendero por el que andaban, el río haciendo una curva y continuando su recorrido hacia la izquierda, mientras a la derecha los árboles se apartaban para mostrar un claro con una fuente.

-Es aquí -anunció Dorian.

La piedra oscura adquiría un tinte azulado a la luz de la luna, y un brillo sobrenatural debido a las estrellas. El porte de la figura le dijo que se trataba de un rey, y la armadura...

Un rey que había peleado en una batalla.

-Estabas preguntando por la Batalla de los Alquimistas, -argumentó Dorian, detrás de ella. Hablaba más rápido de lo normal, con mal disimulado nerviosismo- así que imaginé que esto te gustaría...

-¿Él es el rey Cerdic? ¿El que peleó contra las hadas?

-La leyenda dice que era más del tipo... _"Yo me siento en el trono y hago las estrategias mientras ustedes van al campo de batalla"_ pero sí, supongo que podrías decir que peleó contra las hadas.

-¿Por qué tiene una espada, entonces? -lo miró de reojo, y vio cómo se encogía de hombros.

-A lo mejor la leyenda miente. O quizá un libro, un mapa o un látigo sobre una horda de soldados se hubiera visto menos heroico.

Jane rió, y reparó por primera vez en el escudo del caballero.

-"La gente de las estrellas"-musitó, recordando la historia.

-De allí venimos, y alimentamos el suelo que ahora nos aprisiona.

-Florecen en la adversidad -corrigió la muchacha. Dorian volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Cada quién puede verlo cómo quiera.

No habría podido explicar la sensación que experimentó. Fue como si en una habitación en completa penumbra alguien encendiera una vela diminuta. Tan pequeña, que se había apagado casi al instante, pero que por el breve momento que había estado encendida había conseguido iluminar, en su aro tenue y agónico, parte de ese lugar. Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos, sus ojos en la estatua y su mente en aquella batalla que nunca había oído, y que se las arreglaba para atraerla como un enigmático misterio que anhelaba su resolución.

-¿No queda nadie qué haya vivido en esa época? -preguntó, tratando de aliviar su inquietud.

-No hablan de eso -dijo Dorian, sentándose a su lado

-No sé por qué me llama tanto la atención. Ni siquiera es algo tan importante.

Era la misma sensación que al haber visto los dibujos en las paredes de aquella versión de su dormitorio: Un secreto, un rompecabezas, un fantasma que suplicaba que la verdad fuera descubierta.

-Es una especie de historia para niños ahora -explicó él-. Un "cuento de hadas".

-Literalmente hablando -añadió Jane, sonriendo a medias.

El río, a unos metros, amortiguaba los otros ruidos del bosque, y más fuerte todavía debido a la cercanía estaba el correr de la fuente, el agua manando del cuadrilátero sobre el cual el rey estaba de pie, como si se irguiera sobre una cascada.

-Las historias fantásticas suelen llamar la atención de la gente.

-Sí -convino la chica- pero no es eso. No suelo ser tan preguntona.

-No hay nada malo con querer saber, Jane.

Su tono de voz hizo que girara la cabeza hacia él. La comprendía, comprendía su predicamento. Le pareció que, incluso, más de lo que lo hacía ella.

Sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose nuevamente increíblemente insignificante, descartable, fácil de olvidar. No era diferente a los demás humanos, que también se habrían maravillado al encontrarse allí, no era más que una hormiga que creía que aprendiendo a ser una montaña y vistiéndose y actuando como una montaña se convertiría en una.

Y Dorian se daba cuenta.

-Perdona mi atrevimiento, -dijo él, sobresaltándola, y pensó de nuevo que podía leer sus pensamientos, pues siempre se las arreglaba para hablar en el momento justo- pero cuando he ido a buscarlos he escuchado parte de la historia acerca de cómo conseguiste ese collar.

El cambio de tema la confundió, y no supo qué la motivó a hacerlo, pero el rostro de la bruja pasó frente a sus ojos y se vio, al igual que su madre, sujetando el relicario por temor a que este se le fuera arrebatado.

Pero ¿Por qué Dorian lo querría?

-¿Nunca has podido abrirlo? –Sonaba casi como si tratara de calmarla. Como si quisiera decirle sólo con su mirada y el tono de su voz que estaba a salvo allí, a su lado.

Jane negó con la cabeza a su pregunta.

-No, aunque si escuchaste la historia, escuchaste esa parte también –No quería sonar grosera, pero una vez lo hizo, no hizo ningún intento de arreglarlo.

Una pausa, apenas perceptible, y luego:

-¿Y si te dijera que sé cómo hacerlo?

Lo miró, boquiabierta, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones por un segundo.

-¿Cómo...? -Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle: ¿Cómo iba a abrirlo? ¿Había oído del relicario antes de ese día? ¿Sabía por qué era tan importante para Kase como para robarlo, por qué Odette decía que le pertenecía y Kase que no era así?

¿Sabía lo que contenía?

-Sé que estás confundida -dijo Dorian, y apoyó su mano en la suya, que descansaba sobre el banco de mármol negro- Permíteme que te ayude, déjame responder a todas tus preguntas.

La intensidad de su mirada la hacía querer huir, esconderse en un sitio donde sus ojos no pudieran alcanzarla... Y al mismo tiempo, la mantenían pegada en el asiento, expectante.

Una vez, más joven, y luego de convencer a su madre de que siete era una edad más que razonable para hacerlo, se había subido a una montaña rusa. Se había aferrado a los bordes del carrito mientras este avanzaba traqueteando a través de los rieles, y había sentido como su corazón cobarde retumbaba en su pecho y en sus sienes.

Había sentido un peso en su estómago tan pronto comenzaron a subir, y contando los segundos para el temido descenso, Jane había tenido que obligarse a mantener los ojos abiertos, prometiéndose a si misma que valdría la pena. El carrito bajó en picado, haciendo que el peso en su estómago subiera hasta su garganta, y se aferró con tanta fuerza al borde metálico que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Una ráfaga de viento le golpeó la cara, haciendo que su cabello volara en todas direcciones, y los gritos escaparon de su garganta antes de que pudiera impedirlo…

Pero tan pronto comenzaron a bajar, supo que había tenido razón. La adrenalina le corrió por las venas como una descarga eléctrica, y mientras serpenteaban por los rieles, subiendo, bajando, dando giros violentos en todas direcciones, el miedo fue reemplazado por una nueva emoción. Sí, seguía asustada. Sí, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, y sus manos aun se aferraban al metal como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero era ese pánico, ese vértigo aterrador, el que le abría las puertas a un mundo nuevo y excitante.

Y a pesar de que sólo era una niña, nunca Jane se sintió tan viva.

Ahora era algo parecido. Lo desconocido le presionaba el pecho, aceleraba su pulso y cortaba su respiración, pero era sólo el ascenso: La antesala de algo maravilloso que prometía que el riesgo de perder la vida, por mayor o menor que fuera, valdría la pena.

Alzó la mirada, hasta entonces clavada en sus manos, y encontrando los ojos que la observaban detenidamente, Jane asintió, dándole su respuesta. Por un segundo, él sólo siguió observándola, con la misma intensidad que hacía que sus emociones se contradijeran.

Y Jane esperó lo inesperado.

Pero ni siquiera entonces esperó que la besara.

Sus labios encontraron los suyos, y Jane cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, demasiado sorprendida y confundida para moverse más allá de eso. Sus manos acunaban su rostro, cálidas a pesar del frío que hacía afuera, y pasada la primera impresión, Jane se dejó llevar, apenas consciente, en medio del remolino de pensamientos que daban vueltas por su cabeza, que ese era su primer beso. No se sentía como tal. No era torpe, ni inseguro. Se sentía como algo que hubiera hecho toda la vida, algo conocido… Que sin embargo conservaba la emoción que conservan las cosas nuevas.

La adrenalina se disparó por sus venas como una corriente eléctrica, despertando hasta la última célula de su piel, y el latido de su corazón ahogó cualquier otro ruido, inclusive el correr del río, que los había acompañado hasta ese momento. Fue apenas unos segundos, pero sintió que algo dentro de sí se derretía, como si toda ella hasta ese momento no hubiera sido sino hielo, y aquella primera vela que había encendido las penumbras de su mente comenzara también a derretir parte de su cuerpo.

Al apartarse, sus manos siguieron rodeando su cara, y sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas, un toque ligero que bastó para ponerle la piel de gallina. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, sus alientos mezclándose en el aire, sus respiraciones casi sincronizadas, y él seguía mirándola fijamente, sus pupilas dilatas ocultando la mayor parte del verde.

Y Jane no podía dejar de mirarlo. Cualquier otro pensamiento había dejado su mente, perdido en una nube de humo, derretido por la vela invisible. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, y no existía nada más.

Nada más importaba.

Entonces, Dorian habló. Su voz fue apenas un susurro, y aunque todo le parecía lejano, le pareció que su expresión cambiaba:

-Lo siento, Jane.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe, y una luz blanca y brillante la cegó, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Se extinguió tan pronto llegó, dejando tras de sí una brisa fría, salada…

Y al abrir los ojos, ya no estaba en Laramet.

El suelo de tablas se mecía violentamente bajo sus pies, el enorme barco sacudiéndose sobre un rabioso mar azul intenso, cuyas olas golpeaban por ambos lados y llenaban la cubierta de espuma. El viento era frío y cortante como un cuchillo, el cielo gris y cargado de nubes que brillaban frecuentemente cuando un trueno iluminaba el paisaje.

A lo lejos distinguió Nunca Jamás, alejándose cada vez más mientras la embarcación navegaba hacia el horizonte a toda velocidad. Los piratas corrían de un lado a otro en la cubierta, vociferando órdenes y maldiciones al tiempo que izaban velas y tensaban cuerdas.

Un miedo paralizante se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que sus palmas sudaran y que su corazón latiera el doble de rápido de lo normal. No sabía por qué estaba asustada, pero supo lo que tenía que hacer, casi como si las instrucciones fueran apareciendo una a una en su cabeza: Caminó hacia una de las barandas, apoyando la palma sobre esta –su piel era más pálida, o quizá se debía a la poca luz- y una luz azulada manó de su mano, extendiéndose, tan rápido que apenas y lo vio, por el resto de la madera.

El barco dejaba de moverse.

Flotaba a la deriva, mecido por las olas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, una y otra vez, pero eso era todo. No podía avanzar.

No podía volar.

Los piratas no la observaban. Seguían dándose órdenes, sus pesados pasos retumbando por toda la cubierta mientras corrían, y sus voces se unieron en un eco de gritos de sorpresa cuando una ola, más grande que las anteriores, alcanzaba la cubierta y hacía que el agua les llegara a los tobillos.

Sonrió a medias, complacida consigo misma, y recorrió la embarcación con la mirada, sus ojos deteniéndose en uno de los piratas.

Él estaba de pie frente al timón, sus nudillos, blancos ya, aferrados a la madera como si buscara romperla, y la rabia había teñido su rostro del mismo color rojo que su traje, marcando también los tendones de su cuello. El hombre observaba furioso a su tripulación, pero distinguió la disimulada confusión en su rostro: También se preguntaba por qué no podían moverse.

Su mirada se encontró con la suya, y supo que se había dado cuenta.

Y más sorprendida todavía, notó que no le importaba. Ella había ganado.

La rabia desfiguró sus facciones, y vio que corría hacia ella, bajando los escalones a toda prisa para alcanzar el nivel inferior.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO A MI BARCO?!

No dijo nada, y a pesar de que era mucho mayor que la chica, esta se sintió como un adulto que contempla el berrinche de un niño inmaduro. Garfio desenvainó la espada mientras corría, y consiguió esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo, desviando la hoja con un relámpago de luz violeta y echando a correr en dirección contraria.

Algo duro le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, frenando su huida. Cayó al suelo, aturdida, y dos pares de manos la sujetaron por los brazos, levantándola y arrastrándola de vuelta al capitán, cuya pesada respiración hacía subir y bajar los volantes blancos de su camisa.

Sus pies colgaban en el aire, a varios centímetros del suelo. Uno de los piratas que la sujetaba levantó su cabeza, y parpadeó pesadamente para apartar la cortina que el golpe había hecho caer sobre su visión, tornándolo todo borroso.

-Sabía que no se podía confiar en los de tu raza –espetó Garfio, su acento teñido por la rabia. La punta de la espada rozaba su vestido, justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho- Tienes una única oportunidad para salvar tu vida, bruja ¿Dónde está?

Ella sólo lo observó. Se sentía superior a él, y ninguno de sus problemas o sus amenazas podían importarle menos.

Pero tenía que asegurarse que nunca lo encontrara.

-¿¡Dónde está?! –vociferó el hombre, y los piratas que la sostenían la sacudieron violentamente para hacerla reaccionar.

Clavó sus ojos en los del capitán, negros y vacíos desde hace tiempo, y observó como su expresión pasaba de la rabia a la confusión cuando ella sonreía.

-El juego terminó, Garfio –Los ojos del capitán se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, y aunque sus gritos de rabia ahogaron su voz, ella se aseguró de elevarla más todavía, queriendo que escuchara cada palabra del hechizo que lo condenaría.

-¡NO!

Jadeó cuando la espada la atravesó, una ráfaga fría que cortó su respiración. El silbido del metal le retumbó en los oídos, y por un momento, todo su cuerpo se paralizó por la sorpresa, impidiéndole sentir nada.

Luego vino el dolor. Algo dentro de su pecho explotaba, y la sangre caliente manchaba su vestido. No podía respirar, y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, luces de colores parpadeando frente a sus ojos.

La agonía apenas y le permitía mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cuando Garfio retiró la espada y los hombres la soltaron, concentró todas sus energías en quedarse en pie, y despacio, bajó la mirada para contemplar la herida: Una rosa sangrienta que teñía su vestido gris y había manchado ya su brillante cabello azul, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Era consciente de que ni siquiera su corazón podía resistir un ataque de ese tipo y moriría en cuestión de segundos.

Eso, claro, si su corazón hubiera estado allí. Pero no había corrido con tanta suerte. Tosió, y sintió el sabor de su propia sangre cuando esta subió a su boca, corriendo por sus labios y su barbilla. La cabeza le pesaba, pero se esforzó por levantarla de nuevo, y sonrió nuevamente a Garfio, forzándose a pronunciar las últimas palabras del hechizo:

-…Y que tus ojos perdidos… No contemplen nunca más la luz del sol.

Rió sin aliento, ignorando la punzada de dolor que la acción causó en su herida.

- Nunca Jamás, Garfio. Nunca Jamás…

El barco emitió un profundo lamento, y partiendo desde el exacto punto donde el capitán estaba parado, una nube de polvo comenzó a apoderarse de la embarcación, cubriéndola a velocidad alarmante y devorando la brillante madera. Los hombres gritaban y corrían, alejándose de ella. Garfio intentaba huir de la nube, pero esta la alcanzaba antes de llegar a la escalera, ocultando su cuerpo en la negrura.

Cayó de rodillas, sus fuerzas abandonándola, y alzó la cabeza al cielo, el último que vería. Lo último que escuchó fueron los gritos del hombre que ya no lo sería, cada vez más guturales a medida que su voz se deformaba junto con su cuerpo.

Pero ya nada importaba.

Lo había logrado, Peter estaba a salvo…

Jane abrió los ojos y jadeó con fuerza, luchando por respirar, pero no podía. Volvía a estar en el claro de la fuente, sentada junto a Dorian, que aun sujetaba su rostro.

-Tranquila, estás bien -su expresión era ahora desesperada- Él ya no puede hacerte daño.

El pecho le dolía como si acabaran de atacarla, y la cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de aire. Sentía la sangre en la boca, espesa, salada...

-¿Qué... Qué me hiciste? -gritó, apartándose de él, y se tambaleó al ponerse en pie, el bosque girando a su alrededor como el barco en torno a Kase.

Porque sabía que la mujer del barco no había sido ella, sino Kase.

-Te traje de vuelta -Dorian intentó acercársele, pero Jane retrocedió, el dolor, la confusión y la desesperación por respirar pasando a pánico- Todos te hemos esperado por mucho tiempo, Kase.

-¿C-cómo acabas de llamarme? -Tosió, la sangre llenándole la boca y entorpeciendo sus intentos por hablar. Intentó echar a correr, alejarse, pero se movía demasiado lento, y Dorian la alcanzó en cuestión de segundos, sujetándola por la muñeca para detenerla.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo febril, y su voz había perdido toda solemnidad, teñida por la misma desesperación de sus facciones.

-Sé que es confuso, pero te lo explicaré, Kase, sólo tienes que...

-¡Suéltame! -Se sacudió con tal violencia que perdió el balance por un momento, y el sonido de sus propios jadeos superó el zumbido en sus oídos, olvidados el pacifico cantar del agua que había cubierto de un aura encantada el jardín a su alrededor.

Ahora todo le parecía monstruoso y surrealista, como en una horrible pesadilla. El pánico hizo que se llevara las manos al cabello, y negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba huir, necesitaba aire, necesitaba despertar...

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Sus palabras lo hirieron, y su voz fue más débil que las veces anteriores, pero no por eso menos determinada:

-No lo entiendes, no lo recuerdas...

La muchacha negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No soy ella, Dorian! ¡No lo soy, yo…!

-¡Jane! –La voz la sobresaltó, y en medio de su visión borrosa, distinguió una silueta de cabello rubio y ropas verdes que corría hacia ellos, colocándose entre Dorian y ella- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de ella!

Distinguió la rabia en su voz, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para detenerlo. Su visión se oscurecía, y apenas y consiguió decir su nombre antes de que el mundo dejara de tener sentido.

-Peter…

Vagamente, sintió que él muchacho la sujetaba. Sus piernas apenas y podían sostenerla, y una nueva imagen apareció frente a sus ojos, superpuesta a la realidad.

Volaba sobre Londres en una canoa. La noche era clara y fresca, y la luna llena brillaba sobre la ciudad, bañándola en una luz plateada, distante.

-¡Jane! -retumbaba la voz de Peter, sin venir de ningún sitio en particular- Jane, mírame, Jane...

La casa a la que se dirigía estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. La pared de adelante había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora un enorme agujero negro ocupaba su lugar.

No dejaría que la destruyeran de nuevo, no importaba cuantas veces derrumbaran sus paredes.

-Aléjate de ella. Vete de aquí o te juro que...

A pesar de que frente a ella sólo estaba la casa destrozada, acercándose rápidamente a medida que su barca descendía, era consciente también del dolor en su pecho. Aumentó de golpe, y lejano, escuchó que un gemido salía de su boca.

Sus piernas le fallaban, y sólo los brazos de Peter evitaban que cayera al suelo.

-¡Jane! Quédate despierta, quédate _conmigo_, Jane...

Pero no podía, se alejaba rápidamente. Bajaba de la barca, caminaba hacia la casa...

Todo había sido destruido. La escalera, los muebles, la chimenea. Distinguió cuatro cuerpos entre los escombros, sin vida, y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Era demasiado tarde.

Se dio la media vuelta, a punto de marcharse... Cuando lo escuchó.

El llanto de un bebe.

La sorpresa la dejó paralizada en el sitio un momento, y luego echó a correr hacia él. Lo encontró cerca de la chimenea, bajo el montón de madera que hasta hace poco debía de haber sido parte de su cuna. Se revolvía en las mantas que lo cubrían, inquieto, y estaba cubierto de hollín y polvo, pero parecía ileso.

Lo cargó en brazos, meciéndolo y acallándolo con canciones de cuna de su tierra, y apartó las mantas un poco para verle el rostro.

Pequeños mechones rubios le cubrían la cabeza, aun increíblemente claros, y tenía la piel pálida, como ella. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, de un intenso color azul y aun brillantes por las lágrimas, y poco a poco dejó de llorar.

La observó, maravillado, con la boca aun abierta de cuando había estado llorando. Su manita se extendió en el aire, y tomó un puñado de su brillante cabello, tirando de él. Ella sonrió, y el bebé le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de que el agotamiento hiciera que sus párpados se cerraran, quedándose dormido.

Las últimas notas de su canción quedaron flotando en esa casa de fantasmas, en medio del caos que los piratas habían dejado atrás. El desastre que también era su culpa, y que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida como su propia sombra.

Pero viendo el rostro de la criatura en sus brazos, supo que no todo estaba perdido.

-Somos tú y yo ahora, Peter.

La imagen desapareció, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

...

Dorian no supo cómo sus pies lo llevaron al castillo, pero así fue. Las manos, sudorosas y frías, le temblaban. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, y su ruidosa respiración fue su única compañía en el camino de vuelta.

Se sentía desorientado, como si de golpe hubiera pasado de un lugar a otro, de un sitio familiar y uno completamente irreconocible. No fue hasta que alcanzó la puerta que consiguió pensar con más claridad, y la confusión fue reemplazada por la culpa al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado? ¿Qué sus emociones, en vez de ayudarlo como la reina había creído, hubieran hecho que viera algo que no estaba allí?

¿Algo que él _quería_ que estuviera allí?

Se sorprendió un poco al ver a la soberana de pie, sola, en el primer descanso de las enormes escaleras. Se detuvo al cruzar la entrada, y ambos se miraron: Ella expectante, él sin saber qué sentía exactamente.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar, y de que no tenía ganas de hacerlo, tampoco. Apartó la mirada y partió por el pasillo de la derecha, hacia su habitación.

-Dorian... -lo llamó la mujer. Había dado un paso hacia él, alzando la mano en un intento de impedir que se fuera, pero fue la súplica en su voz la que lo hizo detenerse. La miró por encima del hombro, viendo la misma súplica en su rostro, que rogaba una respuesta.

Desviando la mirada una vez más, sacudió la cabeza una única vez antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer :) Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

_**Au revoir!**_

**_Love_,**

**Nikky Grey.**


	25. En este mundo o en el siguiente

_**Capítulo XXIV:**_

_**En este mundo o en el siguiente:**_

"_Educadamente te daría un consejo,_

_Que probablemente todavía no sabes:_

_El demonio sabe mucho más por viejo,_

_Que por ser el rey de todos nuestros males…"_

_**Cheque al portamor**_**, por Melendi.**

Un agudo chillido marcó su llegada a la habitación, y Campanita voló hacia ellos a toda prisa, sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡No lo sé! -respondió Peter, más bruscamente de lo que pretendía, mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada, pasaba al hada de largo y dejaba a Jane sobre la cama. Buscó su pulso, conteniendo la respiración hasta que sintió el estable latido bajo las puntas de sus dedos- La dejé sola por diez minutos, y...

-¡Te dije que no eran de fiar! -le gritó Campanita, sentándose en la almohada, frente al rostro de la chica.

-¿Crees que no me siento culpable ya? -A falta de silla, tomó asiento en la cama, a su lado. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos, ignorando el hecho de que estaba llenándose el rostro de sangre.

De _su_ sangre.

-Ojalá nunca hubiéramos venido -musitó, furioso consigo mismo, y la frustración le hizo tirar de su cabello hacia atrás.

No tenía ninguna herida externa, nada que pudiera vendar para detener el sangrado, o limpiar para evitar infecciones. No era ningún hueso roto o dislocado que pudiera reacomodar...

Y no tenía la menor idea de qué podía hacer, pero sí la ligera sospecha de que con cada segundo que pasaba la vida de Jane peligraba más todavía.

Campanita se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, y volando hasta su hombro, apoyó su mano en este, haciéndolo levantar la mirada.

-No fue tu culpa, Peter. Ninguno de nosotros sabe de lo que es capaz esta gente.

Antes de que pudieran replicar, la puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe. Peter se puso en pie de un salto, interponiéndose entre la cama y el recién llegado, incluso antes de ver que lo reconocía.

El muchacho tenía la respiración entrecortada, y el cabello azul despeinado en todas direcciones.

-¿Cómo está? -caminó hacia la cama, deteniéndose en seco al ver la mirada de Peter.

-No dejaré que vuelvan a acercarse a ella.

Seka pareció sorprendido un momento, pero la expresión desapareció rápidamente, reemplazada por una de total seriedad.

-¿Incluso si eso termina matándola?

-¡Es por culpa de tu gente que está así! -gritó, explotando finalmente, y apretó las manos en tensos puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que sus tendones sobresalieron- Uno de los tuyos la atacó, y por todo lo que sé lo interrumpí antes de que acabara con ella, ¿Cómo sé que no viniste a terminar el trabajo?

-No lo sabes -la franqueza de la respuesta lo dejó temporalmente sin argumentos, y el príncipe aprovechó la pausa para dar otro paso al frente, la seriedad de su rostro quebrada ligeramente por su premura- No voy a perder el tiempo diciéndote que confíes en mí, y menos en pedirte que me creas cuando digo que no tuve nada que ver en lo que Dorian le hizo, pero sí tienes que creer esto: Si no me dejas ayudarla, morirá de todas formas, porque soy el único que sabe cómo hacerla volver.

Peter vaciló, completamente inmóvil. Una parte de él estaba convencida de que todo no era más que un vil intento de acabar con la vida de Jane, ahora que ella estaba demasiado débil para defenderse...

La otra, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que decía la verdad - O al menos en parte: Jane no estaba bien, y lo sabía. Podría acabar perdiéndola en el intento de protegerla.

Aun así, dejar que se acercara podría ser el mayor error que cometiera en su vida.

-Sé que te preocupas por ella -añadió Seka, y su expresión le dijo que consideraba la posibilidad de abrirse paso por la fuerza- La quieres, y confía en que te digo la verdad cuando te digo que... -vaciló, deteniéndose de golpe, y su voz se tornó más queda al continuar- Cuando te digo que jamás le haría daño.

-Peter -Campanita flotaba a su derecha, y su voz y su expresión eran tan comprensivas como aseguradoras- Escucha lo que dice.

Le sorprendió en gran medida que _esa_ hada, que se había pasado la última hora antes de su partida despotricando contra los hechiceros, le pidiera ahora que confiara en uno- O que, siquiera, tomara su opinión en cuenta. No pudo evitar sentirse traicionado.

Pero después pensó en Jane, pálida, cubierta de sangre, sufriendo, y se dio cuenta de que no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

-Si veo que la lastimas...

-Te daré el gusto de matarme, entonces -la frase sonó _ligeramente_ egocéntrica, y debido a eso, le tomó el doble de esfuerzo de lo que ya le habría tomado de por sí hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Seka asintió en señal de agradecimiento, alcanzando la cama y tomando asiento a un lado de Jane, en el mismo sitio donde momentos antes había estado sentado él. Peter permaneció a unos pasos de distancia, de pie con los brazos cruzados y preparado para apartarlo a los golpes de siquiera ver la más mínima señal de que la chica estuviera sufriendo.

Pero el peliazul sólo la observó en silencio un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y tomar la mano de Jane entre las suyas. Permaneció cerca de cinco minutos así, completamente quieto, inmutable al hecho de que el otro muchacho lo observaba, pasando el peso de un pie al otro en una mala disimulación de su confusión.

Luego, sin más, abrió los ojos, soltó su mano, y giró la cabeza hacia el rubio.

-Va a estar bien. Volverá en sí en cualquier momento -le aseguró, y Peter frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es todo?

Seka sonrió, divertido.

-¿Esperabas humo, pausas dramáticas y luces de colores? -inquirió. Estaba a punto de replicar que, en efecto, eso había hecho...

Y entonces Jane despertó.

...

Jane hincó una rodilla en el suelo, apartando el polvo para distinguir el grabado en la piedra. Unas palabras escritas en cursiva, oídas tantas veces que ya era capaz de reconocerlas incluso sin leer la frase completa:

"_El principio del fin"_

Debajo de ellas, el escudo de Laramet, sólo que en este caso el lirio estaba marchito.

El suelo a su alrededor, de fría piedra gris, estaba cubierto de la misma gruesa capa de polvo. Estaba en una calle abandonada, rodeada a ambos lados por edificios de piedra de ventanas rotas, paredes desmoronadas y techos repletos de goteras. Los edificios eran altos, de varios pisos y casi perfectamente cuadrados, y se imaginó que en otra vida, cuando todavía estaban habitables, la calle debía de haber ofrecido un aspecto monótono y uniforme.

El cielo sobre su cabeza era de un profundo color violeta, sin una sola estrella, y el aire era frío y estático, como si se encontrara dentro de un iceberg.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Pensó mientras andaba _¿Qué es este lugar?_

_¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Sus recuerdos eran vagos, como los hilos remanentes de un sueño que comenzaba a desvanecerse: Una tonada moribunda daba vueltas en su cabeza, cuatro notas que en otro momento debieron pertenecer a una canción completa. Un retazo de un cielo estrellado se escapaba de las comisuras de sus ojos, arrastrado por un revuelo de telas de colores. Risas atenuadas corrían lejos de su alcance…

Agua. Recordaba el correr del agua, y un caballero de piedra que venía de las estrellas.

¿Era posible que todo hubiera sido una ilusión?

Los bordes de su visión eran borrosos, como si observara todo desde un telescopio o una lupa, lo que, unido a su confusión y al lugar donde se encontraba, aportaba al presente un aire irreal, como si la realidad misma no fuera más que un sueño dentro de un sueño.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio enorme. Una especie de catedral, la más grande que hubiera visto nunca, y cuya sombra la engulló rápidamente, llevándose la mayor parte del cielo. A pesar de que ofrecía el mismo aspecto abandonado del resto de la calle, sus ventanas de vitrales estaban intactas, y las figuras en los cristales se le hicieron extrañamente conocidas: Una mujer de cabello azul y expresión triste, junto a un hombre que vestía como un caballero de cuento de hadas, sus ojos verdes la única parte de su cuerpo visible tras su armadura.

Ambos miraban directo al frente, a ella, y con un escalofrío, aparto la mirada y pasó al siguiente: Un barco surcaba una violenta corriente de olas, sus velas llevadas hacia atrás por el viento.

En un tercero, un muchacho rubio de ojos azules le sonreía. Iba vestido con hojas y musgo, y a su lado, había una pequeña mota de luz blanca…

Como si fueran sólo agua, todas las figuras se escurrieron por el cristal, los colores mezclándose unos con otros, y las siluetas deformándose hasta desaparecer. El edificio ofrecía un aspecto más macabro que antes, enorme y oscuro, y el líquido resbaló hasta correr por las paredes, tocando el suelo de piedra para continuar su recorrido hacia ella.

Retrocedió con un jadeo, emergiendo de la sombra de la catedral, y al distinguir el cielo violeta, la pintura desapareció como si nada.

Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

_Nada es real._

-¿Por qué no? –la voz la sobresaltó, rompiendo el silencio que hasta entonces le había oprimido los oídos. Seka, en el pórtico de uno de los edificios cercanos, bajó las escaleras hacia ella, levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo mientras caminaba- ¿Qué es algo real, sino algo que podemos ver, oír, oler o tocar? Si puedes verlo, es real para ti ¿No? No te desvalores tanto, Jane…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y al hablar lo hizo despacio, como si sólo hasta ese momento hubiera descubierto que aún conservaba su voz:

-Entonces… ¿Este sitio es real?

-Claro que no, existe sólo en tu cabeza –Seka sonrió- Pero es real para ti, y eso es lo que importa.

Las palabras del muchacho no ayudaban en absoluto a aliviar su aturdimiento.

-¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?

-Evito que, ya que encuentras esto real, decidas convertirlo en tu única realidad y perderte aquí para siempre, privándonos a todos de tu presencia –la sonrisa se borró de sus labios, apagando el brillo en sus ojos- ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió?

-Yo… -los fragmentos volvieron a su mente, rápidos como un trueno a la distancia, como el flash de una cámara, como un latido de su corazón: Música, telas, risas, estrellas, agua. Luego se fueron, dejando tras de sí una pesada oscuridad que no conseguía apartar- No realmente.

Seka la miró detenidamente, y luego la comprensión se asomó en su rostro.

-Sigues aturdida por el hechizo.

_¿Hechizo?_ Extendió su mano, instando a Jane a que la tomara. No sabía por qué desconfiaba de él, pero el muchacho debió de haberlo notado, porque su expresión cambió ligeramente.

-Todo está bien, Jane. Me aseguraré de que nadie más vuelva a hacerte daño.

Al sujetar su mano, fue como si la neblina dentro de su cabeza se disipara de golpe. Su visión se aclaró, y los recuerdos volvieron a ella en un único remolino de color que adquirió forma y sentido en el mismo instante de su llegada.

O casi.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? –preguntó, ya que sabía que no necesitaba que fuera más específica.

-Creyó que eras ella. Muchos lo creímos, de hecho, y lo siento tanto…

El dolor y la culpa marcaron sus facciones, y Jane retrocedió, sujetando todavía su mano sólo por temor a perder la claridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando el alma de un mago o una bruja deja su cuerpo, esta puede tomar el de alguien más. Usualmente es otro hechicero, pero en algunos casos, pocos, pero posibles, toma el cuerpo de un ser de otra raza –explicó, y bajó la mirada hacia la mano de la chica, pálida y pequeña-. A veces te pareces tanto a ella…

-No lo soy –replicó y él sonrió, algo incómodo.

-No, no lo eres. Ahora lo tengo claro. Si no, no estarías inconsciente allá afuera.

Jane ladeó la cabeza, de nuevo confundida.

-Dorian me atacó.

-No exactamente –los músculos de su rostro se tensaron, y sujetó su mano con más fuerza- El hechizo debía debilitarte lo suficiente para traer a Kase de vuelta, de haber estado atrapada en tu cuerpo siguiendo tu vida: Ayudarla a ver quién era realmente, y no quién creía ser.

-Y sus recuerdos…

-No sé cómo Dorian se hizo con ellos, pero fue él quien los puso en tu cabeza, Jane.

-Para ayudarla.

-Naturalmente –Seka alzó la mirada, apologético- Pero no eres una bruja, y es por eso que ver su muerte casi te mata a ti también.

El pánico reptó despacio, abarcando cada una de sus venas. Una terrible realización tuvo lugar dentro de ella, y la mirada que lanzó al príncipe fue dura, cruel.

-¿Por eso estuviste ayudándome? ¿Porque creíste que era ella?

-No, no fue por eso -replicó él tranquilamente- Vi algo de ella en ti, sí, y es en parte por eso que me acerqué a ti, pero no fue _sólo_ por eso, y ni siquiera de haber estado seguro de que eras mi hermana amnésica te habría sometido a lo que Dorian te hizo pasar -sujetó sus manos entre las suyas, acercándose y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- No sabía lo que planeaba hacer, Jane, sino se lo habría impedido, pero debí de haberme dado cuenta. Era de esperarse, después de todo.

Uno de los recuerdos de Kase tomó forma en su mente: Uno que ya había visto, donde Dorian la sacaba de la cárcel en medio de la noche. Recordó la desesperación en su voz. (_No lo entiendes, no lo recuerdas…) _y los dos jóvenes del vitral, que la miraban como si quisieran que lo descubriera...

Y supo que no la había besado a ella.

-La amaba -Seka asintió- ¿Y Kase a él?

-Causó muchos problemas cuando todos se enteraron. Más de lo que te imaginas.

-Prometiste contarme la verdad -le recordó, y él volvió a asentir.

-Y lo haré, pero tienes que regresar –pidió- Ven conmigo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó ella, y Seka volvió a sonreír.

-Subiendo, claro está.

-¿Te das cuenta de que la mitad de lo que dices no tiene el menor sentido? -soltó, y el peliazul se echó a reír.

-¿Sólo la mitad? Estoy decepcionado conmigo mismo -aun sujetaba sus manos, y las levantó, como si quisiera que ella las viera- Planeo ayudarte a hacerlo. Sólo cierra los ojos y confía en mí.

-¿Va a doler?

-No creo, pero puede que la llegada te resulte un poco confusa. Son varios pisos los que tenemos que subir de golpe -al ver su miedo, su expresión se torno comprensiva- Pero hablaba en serio ¿Sabes?

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó, esperando que no se enojara con ella por olvidarlo.

Pero él se lo explicó de nuevo, y su expresión le dijo que se lo recordaría las veces que fuera necesario:

-Cuando te mostré los recuerdos de Kase, te dije que no iba a dejarte sola. Aun mantengo esa promesa.

Y Jane dirigió una última mirada a esa pequeña porción de su subconsciente, eso que había sido y ya no sería jamás, antes de asentir con la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, preparada para enfrentar la realidad, así esta resultara no ser más que un largo sueño.

...

Tuvo la sensación de haber subido corriendo las escaleras de un rascacielos. Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama con el mismo impulso, jadeando por aire. Aun tenía el regusto de la sangre en la boca, y el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido no hizo sino aumentar sus esfuerzos por respirar.

Unos brazos la ayudaron a sostenerse, al tiempo que una voz conocida le hablaba:

-Respira, estás bien, tranquila… -Alzó la mirada, y vio a Seka sentado a su lado, su expresión serena para ayudarla a calmarse- ¿Ves? Te dije que no era tan difícil –dijo, y sonrió- ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha asintió rápidamente, ignorando las manchas en su ensangrentado vestido.

-Eso creo.

-Jane… -la otra voz, sin embargo, sonaba tan aliviada como asustada. Peter estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, pálido como el papel, con el cabello revuelto y expresión de impotencia. Junto a él estaba Campanita, su brillo ligeramente morado y su rostro marcado por la preocupación.

La pelirroja y Peter se miraron en silencio, diciéndose con la mirada lo que las palabras jamás podrían, todas las aventuras de la noche concluyendo en un asentimiento con la cabeza y una breve y tensa sonrisa por ambos lados.

Seka se puso en pie, echando a andar, y fue Peter quién expresó en voz alta la inquietud de los dos:

-¿A dónde vas?

-A discutir el accidente con _Su Majestad_ –dijo, sin detenerse ni darse la vuelta. Su voz había cambiado, volviéndose más grave y lenta, como si le costara bastante hablar, y eso y lo tenso de sus hombros le dijo a Jane lo molesto que estaba.

-¿Seka? –lo llamó Peter, algo incómodo, y el muchacho dejó de caminar, justo frente al arco de la puerta- Gracias.

Silencio por un instante, y luego, aun dándole la espalda:

-No lo hice por ti.

Y se fue sin más, dejándolos más sorprendidos que antes.

O bueno, a casi todos ellos.

-¡Vaya malhumorado! –exclamó Campanita, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

Desviando la mirada hacia ella, ambos se echaron a reír, haciendo que el hada, confundida, los observara como si hubieran perdido la cordura.

Los ojos del chico encontraron los suyos luego de un rato, y sin dejar de sonreír, pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos, él tomó asiento junto a ella.

-¿Segura qué estás bien?

-Lo estoy –aseguró nuevamente, y bajó la mirada a modo de disculpa- Lamento haberte preocupado.

El muchacho rió entre dientes, aunque su rostro había perdido el aire burlón de tiempos anteriores.

-No me preocupaba por ti, -dijo con suavidad, más sin perder el tono de broma- me preocupaba que me dejaras solo en este castillo maldito con el hada histérica y los piratas al acecho.

-¿A quién llamas histérica? –inquirió Campanita, y Peter le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía _"¿De quién más podría estar hablando?"_, y que causó que el hada resoplara de enfado, echando a volar al extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Cuando giró la cabeza hacia ella, la muchacha enarcó una ceja.

-¿Solamente por eso? –dijo, divertida.

-Por supuesto. Era mero interés personal –dijo, con exagerada indiferencia (Una que días anteriores no habría tenido que fingir).

Jane apoyó su mano en la suya, recostada sobre la sábana de la cama, y le sacó la lengua, burlona.

-No temas, no voy a dejarte solo en la oscuridad.

Peter le sonrió, y su mirada bastó para que todo el horror del último episodio pasara al olvido.

-Rezo por ello.

…

Algo la despertó unas horas después, luego de convencer a Peter de que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar de vuelta a su habitación. Con todo y que insistió acompañarla (lo que agradecía, porque incluso la poca distancia bastó para dejarla agotada y mareada), consiguió que se quedara al otro lado de la puerta, lo que le permitió, al fin, quitarse el vestido destrozado, lavarse en la bañera la sangre del cuerpo y tomar un merecido descanso.

Se apoyó en el codo para incorporarse, y su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rojo resaltando debido a su camisón blanco. Se sorprendió al ver que era casi de noche otra vez, la pared de cristal de su habitación dejando ver las estrellas que ya comenzaban a asomarse, más que durante el día. Al no haber más iluminación que la del brillo plateado de las estrellas, sólo una parte del suelo reflejaba la bóveda celeste, el resto de su habitación sumido en las sombras.

Y entre estas, distinguió unos ojos grises que la observaban.

-¿Seka? -El muchacho salió de la penumbra, y su rostro pálido adquirió un tono violáceo debido al cielo- ¿Qué ocurre?

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, las facciones de su rostro increíblemente marcadas, y su respiración era un poco ruidosa, como si se esforzara por mantenerla normal, sin mucho éxito.

-Lamento despertarte –fue lo que dijo, y su voz sonó tan contenida como su postura-. Has estado durmiendo todo el día, y comenzaba a preocuparme.

-Estoy bien –aseguró distraídamente, bajando los pies de la cama y acomodándose el cabello que le cubría el rostro, todo sin dejar de mirarlo- ¿Pasa algo malo, Seka? –insistió.

Tardó tanto en responder que no creyó que lo haría. El muchacho tomó aire varias veces, calmándose, supuso, y apretó las manos en tensos puños en sus costados mientras lo hacía, relajándolos al mismo tiempo que exhalaba el aire por última vez.

-Hablé con la reina –dijo, y la frase bastó para mandar al chasco todos sus esfuerzos- Está, y cito… _"Horrorizada de escuchar que uno de sus caballeros fue capaz de realizar algo así, sobre todo a uno de nuestros invitados de honor" _y clama no haber tenido ningún conocimiento de las intenciones de sir Dorian.

-Tú no le crees.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo él despectivamente, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- y ella se dio cuenta. Ha roto a llorar, como la buena actriz que es, y me ha soltado el monólogo de cómo fracasó como madre, causando que yo la viera como una entidad oscura y temible responsable de todo mal que ocurre en este reino -su voz había subido conforme hablaba, casi gritando para el final, y suspiró pesadamente, llevándose el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos y tomando aire una vez más- Cree que puede comprarme con su sufrimiento y sus lágrimas... Y lo que más odio es que todavía lo hace.

-Es tu madre.

-Y causó la muerte de mi gemela.

-Pero sigue siendo tu madre -puntualizó Jane, consciente de que ese único argumento era el mismo que lo hacía enfurecer.

Seka la miró como si quisiera replicar, pero se contuvo, suspirando una vez más y recuperando (si bien, parecía algo forzado) parte de su forma de ser habitual.

-No vine hasta aquí sólo para descargar mis problemas contigo -dijo, y dio un paso hacia ella- Querías saber toda la historia, y eso es lo que vine a contarte. Ven -Hizo un gesto, indicándole que lo siguiera antes de andar hacia la puerta… Y deteniéndose al ver que ella permanecía inmóvil, sin tardar en comprender el motivo de su vacilación.

Después de todo, la última vez que había dejado que alguien la guiara a un sitio desconocido había estado a punto de morir -Por no mencionar que había sido utilizada y engañada antes de eso.

-Vamos a la torre norte, a la habitación en lo más alto, donde puedo asegurarte que no hay nada que pueda utilizar para asesinarte– Y hablo en serio, ni siquiera tiene una ventana.

Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué quieres llevarme hasta lo más alto de la torre norte?

-Porque allí no nos encontrarán -explicó él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que abría la puerta y señalaba la salida con el otro brazo- Es una historia bastante larga, y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

…

-Déjennos ir –repitió, como siempre que hacía al ser llevada hasta allí.

Su voz todavía no había perdido la determinación, a pesar de que los días pasados habían comenzado a resquebrajarla. James Garfio (pues así se había presentado el hombre) frunció el ceño, confundido, y le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado al principio:

-Sólo estamos pidiéndoles algo de ayuda, eso es todo.

Christine apretó los posabrazos de la silla con las manos. Quería levantarse y huir, pero algo seguía reprimiendo esa urgencia, un sentido común incontrolable que le decía que se quedara a escuchar.

Uno que no parecía suyo.

Odette (la mujer de cabello negro) estaba sentada sobre la mesa, frente a ella, y negaba con la cabeza, la decepción en su rostro mal disimulada.

-Te dije que no nos escucharía.

-Dale algo de tiempo, es mucho para asimilar -replicó el hombre, comprensivo.

-Mienten -dijo Christine, cortante- Los dos mienten, y no me sentaré a escuchar sus mentiras una vez más.

-No esperaba que nos creyeras desde el principio -dijo Garfio, sin inmutarse-. Después de todo... Es difícil aceptar que se ha sido engañado por tanto tiempo.

Christine negó con la cabeza. No podía ser verdad, no podía. Se habría dado cuenta...

Pero, por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, una parte de ella estaba comenzando a preguntarse ya si había una posibilidad, por mínima que fuera, de que ellos tuvieran razón.

-Todos tenemos el mismo interés, Christine. Todos queremos alcanzar la misma cosa -Garfio caminó hacia ella, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara- ¿Por qué no ayudarnos mutuamente, entonces?

Su mirada pasó lentamente de su mano a su rostro, y aunque buscaba sonar determinada, su voz delató parte de su vacilación.

-Sólo quieren matarla.

-Por supuesto que no -fue Odette quien habló, poniéndose en pie y caminando hasta colocarse al lado del capitán-. ¿Por qué querríamos hacerlo?

-No queremos matarla, ni vamos a hacerlo. Queremos salvarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos a eso -mantenía la mano alzada, a la espera de que ella la estrechara, y le sonrió afablemente- ¿Qué dices?

Christine tardó en responder. ¿Y si era cierto lo que decían? ¿Y si era la única manera?

¿Qué otra opción tenía? No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podían quedarse allí eternamente...

-Y después de que tengan lo que quieren... -comenzó mesuradamente- ¿Nos liberaran?

Ambos sonrieron.

-Por supuesto -dijo Garfio.

Era lo correcto, se dijo. No tenía opción, además, tenía que luchar, por ella, por su hijo...

Y sacudiéndose el mal presentimiento que, como una mosca molesta, daba vueltas en algún sitio de su cabeza, estrechó la mano del capitán, asintiendo.

-Cumpla su palabra -pidió, seria, y él se echó a reír.

-Siempre lo hago.


	26. La leyenda de Seka y Kase (Parte I)

_**Capítulo XXV:**_

_**La leyenda de Seka y Kase:**_

**PRIMERA PARTE:**** ANTES**

"_El amor es la pasión más egoísta de todas"_

_**Los tres mosqueteros**_** (novela), por Alexander Dumas. **

Seka no mentía. La habitación a la que la llevó no era más que un pequeño círculo de piedra, sin ninguna ventana y con un tapiz de techo a suelo como único elemento de decoración.

-Habría traído unos cojines -dijo el chico en cuestión, sentándose en el suelo con la espada apoyada en la pared- Pero no quería que lo tomaras porque quería ahogarte con ellos.

-Muy gracioso, Seka -lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, aunque mentalmente le agradeció por aligerar el problema.

-Solía venir aquí de niño cuando no quería que me encontraran, y nunca lo lograron -comentó- Espero que siga funcionando de la misma manera, tantos años después.

Asintió, esperando. En un principio, pensó que le molestaba la idea de que algún intruso cortara el hilo de su narración, pero al ver el cambio en su postura (los hombros hundidos, y la repentina exhalación de aire, como si se hubiera desinflado) y la manera en que bajaba la mirada, clavándola en sus manos, supo que iba más allá de eso.

Lo que iba a contarle era algo muy doloroso para él, algo que requería de todos sus esfuerzos para compartirlo, y si alguien lo interrumpía, no sería capaz de terminar.

Dejó que se tomara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, sin siquiera atreverse a decírselo en voz alta, por temor a que cambiara de parecer, y pasaron varios minutos hasta que su voz, clara y serena, casi resignada, llenara la pequeña estancia:

-Kase, desde niña, siempre había sido bastante impulsiva...

…

Incluso de pequeña, Kase había tenido la mala costumbre de dejarse llevar por los impulsos del corazón, haciendo sólo lo que quería o encontraba correcto, y sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que estas acciones solían tener. La gente solía decir que éramos como el agua y el aceite: Ella, tan explosiva e impredecible como un volcán, y yo, tan racional y lógico como un anciano. A pesar de que ella era mayor (O todo lo mayor que se puede ser cuando se nace el mismo día) siempre terminaba yo dándole explicaciones de lo peligroso que era lo que iba a hacer... Y sacándola del problema cuando no me hacía caso.

Aunque al crecer, la madurez consiguió mitigar un poco su obstinación, seguía siendo la misma terca de siempre en muchos aspectos, y el amor no fue la excepción. Kase era una soñadora, una idealista, y no estaba dispuesta a conformarse con nada inferior al romance de fantasía con el que me aburría de pequeño cuando no estaba persiguiéndola de un lado a otro en los jardines. Ella no quería a un príncipe encantador que viniera a despertarla de su maldición milenaria, quería una aventura, y un compañero con el que compartirla y que, al igual que ella, no tuviera miedo a nada.

Para nuestra desgracia, lo encontró.

Dorian llegó al castillo luego de ser nombrado caballero de la orden de la reina. Me sorprende que se conocieran, pasando ella tanto tiempo afuera y él tanto tiempo adentro, pero de una manera u otra, fuera como fuera sido ese primer encuentro, era imposible de detener lo que siguió.

En un principio no me di cuenta. Kase siempre fue buena ocultando secretos, y jamás te enterabas de algo al menos de que ella quisiera que fuera así. No hubo ningún cambio en su conducta que la delatara, ninguna razón que nos hiciera sospechar, así fuera en lo más mínimo, que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, pero así fue. No fue la misma desde ese momento, y su rebelión contra nuestra madre pasó de una silenciosa oposición a una furiosa disputa que casi concluye en su destierro – Y que eventualmente lo hizo, pero por razones muy diferentes.

A veces me pregunto si habría sido mejor de haber sido así. En cualquier caso, es muy tarde para arreglar los errores del pasado, sean míos o de alguien más, y sólo puedo decirte que Kase no es la única culpable de lo que ocurrió.

Verás, madre quería que contrajera matrimonio con un duque, un joven de buena familia, educado, de modales refinados… Y básicamente todo lo que una madre espera para el novio de su hija, y por lo tanto, de lo que una hija huye. Además, Ujko, el hombre en cuestión, no sólo le doblaba la edad, sino que era el total opuesto a lo que ella esperaba. No se le daban las aventuras, todas sus acciones eran calculadas y premeditadas, su prudencia rayaba en la cobardía y no tenía una sola gota de impulsivo o soñador en todo su cuerpo. Eran tan diferentes como se podía ser, aunque quizás si ella no hubiera estado enamorada perdidamente de otra persona no hubiera resultado esto tan evidente.

Como era de esperarse, se negó rotundamente a la unión, e hizo oídos sordos a los argumentos de madre sobre cómo el matrimonio ayudaría a arreglar las disputas entre la familia del duque y la nuestra, además de dar estabilidad a su futuro reinado, cuando le tocara a Kase, siendo su derecho como hija mayor, el momento de ser reina. Ensalzó los buenos atributos Ujko, y cualidades que a Kase no hubieran podido importarle menos, como su habilidad para llevar las finanzas de una casa y como probablemente sería un buen padre.

Mi hermana no sólo volvió a negarse, sino que dijo, sin inmutarse, que no tenía planeado ser soberana de ningún reino en su vida, y con el mismo tono cortés con el que decía los buenos días todas las mañanas, alegó que si tan importante era el matrimonio para ella, y tan maravilloso era el hombre, entonces que ella, la reina, se casara con él.

-Eso, claro, ya que prefieres solucionar una discusión regalándoles a tu hija que razonando como gente civilizada -añadió, furiosa, y antes de que madre se recuperara de la sorpresa, dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación dando zancadas.

La seguí, dejando a mi estupefacta madre aun sentada en el salón, y tan rápido iba que tuve que recorrer los pasillos por varios minutos y salir al jardín antes de dar con ella, en el mismo claro de la fuente al que sé que Dorian te llevó hoy.

¿Cómo lo sé? Porque ese día, al encontrarla, mi hermana no estaba sola.

-Supongo que no funcionó -dijo Dorian sentado a su lado, ambos de espaldas a mí, que estaba escondido por los espesos arbustos.

Kase suspiró con pesadumbre, y al hablar, supe que estaba llorando.

-No quiere escucharme. Es como si mi opinión no importara en el asunto.

Dorian sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, apartando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Todo se solucionará, tranquila –dijo-, encontraremos una manera.

Se abrazaron, y fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermana mostrar afecto hacia alguien que no formara parte de su familia.

-¿Una que no termine contigo siendo destituido de tu cargo o conmigo siendo desterrada? –musitó, su rostro escondido en el pecho de Dorian, y el muchacho rió entre dientes, con ironía.

-De preferencia, sí.

Consciente de que estaba violando la privacidad de los dos, me disponía a marcharme cuando un ruido a mis espaldas llamó mi atención, y fui consciente de que no estaba solo. Al darme la vuelta, me encontré con la última persona que Kase querría que se enterara de su secreto, y temí que fuera a irrumpir en el claro, haciendo constar la presencia de los dos y poniendo fin a la felicidad de los amantes al hacer realidad sus temores.

Pero la reina sólo los observó un momento, aun abrazándose, con expresión imperturbable, como si no fueran más que dos hojas que acabaran de caer de alguno de los cientos de árboles a nuestro alrededor.

Luego, con aquella misma expresión, me miró a mí, y tan bajo que sólo yo pude oírla, dijo:

-Creí haberte enseñado que espiar era de mala educación.

Y sin más, se fue, dejándome con una extraña sensación de desorientación y una ansiedad hacia lo que pudiera ocurrir que casi hace que irrumpa en el claro para advertirles. Pero por no querer interrumpir, y porque necesitaba tiempo para organizar todos los sentimientos confusos que el nuevo descubrimiento y la reacción de mi madre habían traído, preferí emprender el camino de vuelta al castillo, decidiéndome a esperar a Kase en el pasillo cerca a su habitación.

Cuando volvió, cerca de una hora después, las lágrimas habían desaparecido de su rostro, y de no haber sabido qué debía buscar, no habría visto la tristeza en sus ojos, y el peso del secreto que portaba. Al verme, se sorprendió un poco, y pareció preocuparse por la seriedad de mi expresión, que supo que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Y aquí es donde debí decirle lo que había visto, lo que madre había visto también, y quizá no lo entiendas y te molestes conmigo por ello… Pero no pude hacerlo. No pude decirle que sabíamos su secreto, a pesar de que era consciente del peligro que corría.

¿Por qué? Por la razón más egoísta de todas: Sabía que esa simple admisión cambiaría nuestra relación para siempre. Temía perder a mi hermana, a la niña a la que había crecido persiguiendo para evitar que se hiciera daño, y quizá fue en parte por las experiencias anteriores que creí que podría salvarla de esta situación también, sin necesidad de poner en riesgo el vínculo que nos unía.

De manera que lo que dije en su lugar fue:

- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, después de lo que pasó en el salón.

Y ella sonrió, aliviada de que yo siguiera sin darme cuenta.

-No te preocupes por mí, Seka.

-Puedo hablar con madre, si quieres. Convencerla de que se equivoca al querer obligarte a algo así –dije, aunque era consciente de que poco ayudaría el intervenir.

Kase también lo sabía, y negó con la cabeza, acallando mis inútiles propuestas.

-Todo estará bien –aseguró, abriendo la puerta a su habitación, y me pareció ver un brillo misterioso en sus ojos al sonreír, como cuando de niña planeaba alguna travesura- Ya encontraré una manera de hacerla razonar.

Al verla tan contenta, como sólo la emoción de una aventura podía hacerla, me dije que me aseguraría de que madre no destrozara su felicidad. Pero ni yo pude salvarla, ni madre cambió de parecer respecto a su decisión.

De hecho, todo lo contrario. Para el día siguiente, había dado con un nuevo plan, viendo la situación desde un nuevo enfoque, uno tan cruel y frío, que hasta entonces no se me había ocurrido que fuera capaz de algo así. Que la mujer de la cálida sonrisa y la compasión desmedida escondiera un duro corazón de piedra y una ambición calculadora que la predisponía a tomar las medidas que fueran necesarias para hacer lo que quería.

Incluso el pasar por encima de sus propios hijos.

-¿Me llamabas, madre? –preguntó mi hermana esa mañana, al entrar en la biblioteca.

-Sí, Kase, toma asiento.

La reunión me había traído un muy mal presentimiento, de modo que, a pesar de que odiaba hacerlo, y de que ya era bastante claro que a la reina no le gustaba que lo hiciera, me las arreglé para esconderme en la habitación contigua y escuchar la conversación entre las dos.

-Querida mía, tu conducta de ayer me ha dejado bastante afectada –dijo madre tras una elocuente pausa, y tras una un poco más breve, Kase respondió:

-Lamento mi comportamiento, madre, pero mi decisión aun se mantiene.

Esa es una de las diferencias más claras que encontrarás entre Kase y yo. Los dramatismos de madre jamás han podido manipularla, por mucho que esta lo haya intentado y se haya enfurecido al no poder hacerlo. Escuchaba pacientemente, sin interrumpir, y sus respuestas, a excepción del accidente del día anterior a ese, eran siempre respetuosas y elocuentes.

Me sorprendió bastante, y a la vez, aumentó mi mal presentimiento, el que madre no insistiera en su retahíla.

-Lo sé, y no te he traído para que escuches una vez más cómo esta unión sería lo mejor, no sólo para ti, sino para la nación. He venido a compartir conmigo esta gran preocupación que me ha atormentado desde ayer.

-¿Preocupación? –inquirió Kase, la confusión presente en su voz.

Madre hizo otra de sus prolongadas pausas, como si organizara sus ideas o buscara la mejor manera de decir lo que quería, pero yo sabía que todas sus frases eran tan calculadas y ensayadas como su acto en general.

-Verás, querida mía, estoy muy preocupada por sir Dorian.

A pesar de que no podía verla, sentí como mío el pánico que sabía crecía por las venas de Kase en ese momento. No pudo disimularlo del todo, y parte de este se coló en su voz al seguir hablando.

-¿Por sir Dorian, madre?

-Creo que hay asuntos que podrían... Distraerlo, de su trabajo. Le impiden alcanzar la excelencia, y de nada nos sirve un guerrero ineficiente ¿No te parece?

No tuvo que insistir para entender lo que madre estaba implicando.

-No, de nada.

-Eso pensé.

Otro silencio, y la voz de Kase sonó contenida después, quebrada.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, madre. Nada volverá a distraerlo.

-¿Kase? –Supuse por su tono de voz que mi hermana había intentado retirarse- Sabes que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

Si le respondió, no fue con palabras. Escuché sus pasos al marcharse de la biblioteca, y esperé un rato antes de seguirla, por lo que no la alcancé hasta que ella ya se encontraba en el pasillo camino a su habitación.

-¡Kas! –Ella siguió andando, ignorándome- ¡Kas, espera!

Se detuvo de golpe, a unos pasos de la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?

Su respiración estaba acelerada, y cuando habló, a pesar de que su tono fue cortante, supe que estaba llorando de nuevo:

-¿No escuchaste suficiente, o es que necesitas que te explique lo que pasó?

No supe qué responder, y ella siguió adelante antes de que pudiera hacerlo, caminando el resto de la distancia y cerrando la puerta tras de sí al entrar.

Madre nunca consiguió embaucar a Kase con sus súplicas exageradas… Pero una vez, la única que importaba, otra técnica sí lo logró.

Escasas fueron las veces que vi a mi hermana después de eso. No salía de su habitación, ni siquiera para las comidas, y comencé a preocuparme de que estuviera planeando matarse de hambre, hasta que escuché a los sirvientes comentar entre ellos como uno juraba haberla visto deambular por los pasillos a altas horas de la noche, cerca de las cocinas. Varias veces toqué a su puerta, y le supliqué que me dejara entrar, pero ella no me respondió, ni siquiera para decirme que me marchara.

Era irónico como había callado por temor a perderla y terminé perdiéndola de todas formas.

Pero no fui el único que lo hizo. Al día siguiente de su conversación, a eso de las tres de la tarde, madre me dijo que fuera al claro de la fuente sin darme más explicaciones. Al hacerlo, distinguí a Dorian, en el mismo banco de hace dos días, y tuve una idea bastante clara de qué se traía la reina entre manos. Molesto por formar parte de su treta, suspiré pesadamente, y seguí adelante sólo porque me pareció justo que supiera lo que ocurría.

Levantó la mirada cuando me oyó acercarme. Su expresión cambió drásticamente, al no ser yo a quien esperaba, ahora confundida y ligeramente preocupada, como si temiera que algo le hubiera pasado a su amada.

Negué con la cabeza, y fue como si acabara de decirle que estaba muerta.

…

Una semana después, madre envió a una de las sirvientas a buscar a Kase para recibir a Ujko. Como destruirles la vida no fue suficiente, aunque ella siempre alegará que fue por motivos de protección, se las arregló para que, entre todos los caballeros de su corte, fuera sir Dorian uno de los que estuviera allí al momento de su llegada, de pie junto a la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la mirada siquiera una vez, o al menos no que yo me diera cuenta. Kase permaneció sentada al lado de madre, erguida, con la barbilla levantada, en total silencio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la palidez en este por la falta de sueño la única señal de su sufrimiento.

Luego de que la reina les diera la bienvenida al duque y a su séquito, presentó a su hija, quien sonrió. Fue la sonrisa más triste que jamás haya visto en su rostro, y todo en ella parecía más gris, como si sus colores se hubieran extinguido. Es cierto que la melancolía da una nueva belleza a nuestros rasgos, definiéndolos de una manera que la alegría no puede hacerlo, como si nos hiciera más reales de alguna manera. Lo sé, porque el duque no podía dejar de mirarla.

Y ya que la tristeza nos embellece, Kase fue la novia más hermosa que este reino haya visto nunca.

…

El duque tenía que irse cada cierto tiempo a ocuparse de sus tierras, de modo que a pesar de estar casados y compartir habitación, Kase pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola. No volvió a encerrarse como antes, pero nunca fue la misma. Sonreía y hablaba conmigo como siempre, burlándose de mi prudencia y mi preocupación, pero el volcán en su sangre había quedado inactivo eternamente.

Con Dorian ocurrió lo mismo. Sombras oscuras aparecieron bajo sus ojos, y la seriedad cambió su expresión, de tal manera que la gente comenzó a tomarlo como un caballero veterano, al que las batallas habían hecho madurar a pasos agigantados. Si alguna vez los dos se encontraban, Kase sonreía, y con una voz que dejaba entrever más emoción de la que seguro quería, decía:

-Buenos días, sir Dorian -O tardes, o noches, dependiendo de la situación. En respuesta, el caballero asentía, su expresión sin variar en lo más mínimo, aunque ninguno de los dos era capaz de engañar al otro.

-Buenos días, Alteza.

Y aunque ambos morían, nadie, desde afuera, pudiera haber visto lo que ocurría.

...

Un año después de la boda, cuando todo parecía volver a la normalidad, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado. Fue a la hora de la cena, un día que el duque sí estaba en el castillo, sentado al lado de Jane en la larga mesa rectangular.

Madre, sentada en uno de los extremos, brillaba de felicidad, y siendo algo tan poco usual en esos días, no pude evitar preguntarle a qué se debía.

-Acabo de enterarme de una noticia maravillosa –anunció.

-¿Podría compartirla con nosotros, Su Alteza? –pidió Ujko, con el tono afectado, estirado, y exageradamente halagador que hacía que Kase se retorciera por dentro.

La reina miró a su hija significativamente, para que no hubiera confusión alguna.

-Uno de mis caballeros más queridos va a casarse.

Mi hermana palideció de golpe, y sus manos apretaron los cubiertos con fuerza por un momento antes de que recuperara la compostura.

-No comprendo por qué el matrimonio de un miembro de su corte la alegra tanto, Su Alteza –comentó Ujko con el ceño fruncido.

Pero no importaba, quien tenía que entenderlo lo había hecho perfectamente.

Esta vez no se encerró en su habitación, ni mostró su dolor a nadie. Siguió actuando como si nada, quebrándose en silencio... Hasta que, de la nada, pareció encontrar otra razón para seguir adelante.

Comenzó a desaparecer. Se me ocurrió que acompañaba al duque en un intento de dejar el castillo, y me preocupó que estuviera tan sumida en su pena como para tomar acciones tan desesperadas. Pero ella siempre volvía una semana o dos antes que él, lo que quitaba sentido a mi teoría.

Una vez, cuando regresó, se me ocurrió preguntarle, pero idos estaban los días en los que no había secretos entre nosotros, y ella sonrió enigmáticamente, diciendo, divertida:

-No sé de qué hablas, Sek, siempre he estado aquí.

Y ya que era más feliz de lo que la había visto en el último año, decidí que lo que fuera que la contentara podía esperar a que ella decidiera compartirlo conmigo.

...

Estaba completamente seguro de que madre había intervenido en el matrimonio de Dorian, y lo confirmé al enterarme que la novia era la hija de un marqués acaudalado que ni siquiera vivía en la región y que era, además, gran amigo de la reina.

¿Cómo me enteré? Pues madre, en un gesto de gran amistad, ofreció a los _felices_ novios su castillo para la boda. Supongo que para ella no era más que su manera de "Darle a Kase una lección" mostrándole el tipo de hombre con el que se había enamorado. Para Kase y Dorian, una vuelta del cuchillo que ya tenían clavado en la espalda...

Aunque supongo que uno si aprende de la experiencia, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ser títere de la reina de nuevo. Quizás el último golpe fue más de lo que pudieron soportar en silencio.

Y mientras la pobre mujer que madre había arrastrado a este embrollo paseaba alegremente por los pasillos, planeando, sin sospechar nada, una boda que nunca se llevaría a cabo, y el infame duque iba y venía, yéndose por tanto tiempo que a veces me preguntaba si era que se olvidaba de que tenía una esposa, ellos se veían a escondidas, en el mismo sitio de siempre, cuando todo el castillo estaba durmiendo.

Fue por esos días que, radiante de alegría, Kase comenzó a llevar el medallón dorado en el cuello. El mismo que Peter le dio a tu madre, el mismo que causó la desgracia de ambas... El mismo que tienes ahora, y que decenas de años después me ayudaría a encontrarte.

Pero esa es otra historia.

...

Una noche, mientras dormía, alguien me sacudió del hombro para despertarme. Abrí los ojos y fruncí el ceño al verla, confundido y molesto porque decidiera aparecerse tan tarde.

-¿Pasa algo, Kase?

-No, pero sí hay algo que quiero mostrarte -Ya más despierto, fui capaz de ver la emoción en su rostro. Sonreía, radiante. Sus ojos brillaban, y parecía incapaz de quedarse quieta un segundo.

-¿Qué es?

-Ven, te lo mostraré -Tomó mi mano, tirando de ella para hacer que me pusiera en pie, y aun en pijama y descalzo me sacó del castillo, guiándome a la entrada del laberinto de setos que conociste esta mañana.

-¿Kase? –pregunté, mientras me empujaba para que la siguiera- Eres consciente de que son las dos de la mañana ¿No?

-Valdrá la pena –dijo sin darse la vuelta.

Recorrimos el sendero en silencio, yo demasiado dormido para formar una frase coherente, y ella demasiado emocionada para entablar una conversación. Tomamos un desvío a la derecha, un camino mucho más largo que el que lleva al jardín circular, y nos tomó alrededor de media hora llegar a donde Kase quería.

Era un camino sin salida, pero Kase llegó hasta la última pared de setos, al límite de los terrenos del castillo, y apartó los arbustos que se encontraban abajo para revelar un agujero en la tierra.

-Tú primero –dijo, e ignorando mi mirada incrédula, me empujó por los hombros para que me agachara.

Gruñendo por lo bajo, pasé a través del minúsculo agujero en los setos, arrastrándome hasta el otro lado y levantándome para dejarla pasar. Estábamos casi al pie de la montaña, a las afueras del pueblo, y lejanos, podía ver las siluetas de las casas en penumbra, apenas iluminadas por las escasas luces que había a esa hora. El camino frente a nosotros estaba cubierto de hierbajos hasta la altura de mis rodillas, y lamenté nuevamente estar descalzo, pues las espinas se clavaban en mis pies, lo que no era particularmente placentero. Kase señaló un punto al pie de la montaña, donde una rama caída de un árbol enorme se inclinaba formando un arco, y echó a andar en esa dirección.

Antes de seguir adelante, hice un pequeño hechizo para evitar que las espinas siguieran molestándome. Con todo, nos tardamos bastante, pues la hierba dificultaba el paso, y no fue hasta varios minutos después que alcanzamos el árbol.

Y no fue hasta entonces que vi el portal.

Me detuve, sorprendido. Era casi invisible, una cortina transparente que caía bajo el árbol y que plegaba ligeramente el paisaje tras ella como un trozo de tela. Mi mirada pasó del portal a mi hermana, que sonreía.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo descubrí hace poco –explicó, orgullosa de sí misma- Podría tener cientos de años, miles incluso.

-¿Sabes a dónde lleva? –pregunté, estupefacto.

-Abajo.

-¿Aba… -Comprendí qué quería decir, y volví a mirar el portal. Habíamos crecido escuchando varias historias de tu mundo, Jane, los extraños seres sin magia que lograban cosas sorprendentes sólo con su ingenio… Pero seguían siendo un misterio para nosotros.

O para mí, al menos, ya que era claro que era allí a donde iba Kase siempre que desaparecía.

-Quiero mostrarte algo que descubrí –dijo, extendiendo su mano para que la tomara.

Vacilé, infinitos escenarios catastróficos apareciendo frente a mí en ese instante, pero la emoción de Kase era contagiosa, y quise saber qué era lo que había traído a mi hermana de vuelta tras su tragedia. Tomé su mano, y juntos, cruzamos el portal.

Y lo hice, también, y aunque me avergüenza el admitirlo, porque habiendo ahora tantos secretos sin decir entre nosotros, no quise que hubiera uno más sólo por mi cobardía.

…

Los edificios eran casi todos iguales, grises y en hilera, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Las calles eran de piedra, y carruajes de madera pasaron por nuestro lado, los caballos trotando rápidamente mientras corríamos juntos por la acera. La gente, de vestidos largos y trajes oscuros, nos dirigía miradas extrañas, escandalizadas, y supuse al ver sus cabellos uniformes, sus ropas y su ciudad, que dos jóvenes de cabello azul, despeinados, descalzos y en pijamas rasgados y llenos de tierra debían de causar bastante revuelo en ese mundo.

A Kase no parecía importarle. La opinión de la gente nunca la había afectado, y no dejaría que lo hiciera ahora. Me guió por calles y callejuelas hasta un parque frente a un edificio enorme, y luego a una calle más allá de este, más estrecha que las demás, de manera que sólo podía pasar un carruaje a la vez.

Las lámparas eran de aceite, y colgaban de postes enormes con puntas elaboradas. Kase se detuvo y aproveché para recuperar el aliento y apreciar mejor ese mundo tan diferente, ahora que no pasaba frente a mí como un borrón mientras corría. Las luces dentro de las casas iluminaban las ventanas, y siluetas oscuras pasaban frente a estas a momentos. Mujeres, hombres, niños. Se sentaban ante una mesa, bailaban, se abrazaban.

Las campanadas de un reloj lejano me sobresaltaron, anunciando las ocho de la noche. El tiempo en ese lugar transcurría de forma diferente que en casa, ¿sería siquiera de noche? Levanté la mirada, y me sorprendió el no ver casi ninguna estrella en aquel cielo azul oscuro. Estábamos demasiado abajo para verlas todas.

Mientras tanto, Kase recorría la calle con la mirada, y sonrió al dar con lo que buscaba.

-Vamos –me apuró, tomándome de la mano otra vez y llevándome hasta una de las casas en el centro. Abrió con cuidado el portal de la cerca que la delimitaba, recorriendo el corto camino hasta las escaleras y tomando allí un desvió hacia una de las ventanas.

Agachándose bajo esta para poder pasar sin ser vista, me acalló con un dedo antes de asomar la cabeza. Hice lo mismo, y me encontré con una sala pequeña y amueblada. Había una chimenea a mi izquierda, y a mi derecha, en parte ocultas por el ángulo con el que miraba, unas escaleras llevaban a la parte de arriba.

Veo por tu expresión que sabes cuál es, así que no seguiré describiéndotela.

La chimenea estaba encendida, y frente al hogar, un niño pequeño y rubio jugaba con un caballo de madera. Sentada en un sillón, de espaldas a nosotros, una mujer tejía un suéter de lana… Y al lado de ella, una cuna de madera clara con dibujos de barcos se mecía de un lado al otro, al tiempo que unas manitas regordetas intentaban tomar el adorno de peces que colgaba de la punta.

Como percatándose de nuestra presencia, el niño dirigió la mirada a la ventana. Hice ademán de agacharme para que no me viera, pero Kase me sujetó del hombro, dirigiendo al niño una sonrisa que el regresó, radiante, agitando la mano para saludarnos.

-¿A quién saludas, Andrew, querido?

-¡Abajo! –susurró Kase, y esta vez nos agachamos al mismo tiempo, ella ahogando una risita y yo mudo de la sorpresa- Lo viste, ¿no? –dijo, interpretando mi expresión, al tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Asentí sin poder creérmelo, sentándome junto a ella.

-Es como ellas, tiene la marca -dije, y ella asintió- ¿Es… él? ¿Cómo?

-No sabía que estaba aquí al principio –admitió- Descubrí el portal mientras huía y terminé aquí. Estaba perdida y no sabía cómo regresar a casa, y vagué sin rumbo hasta descubrir la plaza que pasamos hace poco. La gente me dirigía miradas extrañas, se apartaba de mi camino como si pudiera contagiarlos de alguna enfermedad desconocida, y yo estaba sentada allí, llorando el matrimonio de Dorian y el mío propio, y odiándome porque primero quería escapar lo más lejos posible y no regresar a Laramet y ahora sufría porque estaba perdida en ese mundo extraño sin poder volver… Cuando Andrew me vio.

Caminó hacia mí y se detuvo justo en frente al banco donde estaba sentada, mirándome fijamente. "¿Por qué lloras?" me preguntó, y me sorprendió un poco que no me tuviera miedo.

"Quiero irme a casa" respondí.

"¿Por qué no vas?" quiso saber, algo extrañado, como si lo que le dijera no tuviera sentido.

"No sé dónde está" admití, y consciente entonces de que estaba hablando con un niño que no podía tener más de tres años que no comprendería la extensión de mi situación, estaba a punto de preguntarle dónde estaba su familia cuando me di cuenta.

"No llores, te ayudaré a buscarla" dijo, sonriendo, y extendió su mano a modo de presentación "Soy Andrew Parsons." Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Sería ese el chico del que había hablado madre, el elegido por nuestros ancestros? ¿Aquel niño con el rostro lleno de pecas, enormes ojos azules y sin tres de los dientes de enfrente?

Habíamos escuchado la historia cientos de veces antes de dormir. Era una de nuestras favoritas, junto con la de la Guerra de los Alquimistas: Sólo la magia del elegido por las estrellas podría salvar el paraje desolado de Nunca Jamás al que las hadas habían sido recluidas, y sólo él podría, con el tiempo, regresarles sus poderes y su tamaño, una vez ambas razas hubieran solucionado sus diferencias.

El elegido para restaurar la paz y devolver las cosas a la normalidad. No era más que una leyenda en nuestros tiempos, siglos después de la guerra, y jamás llegué siquiera a pensar que un día pudiera toparme con él. Comprendía perfectamente la estupefacción de Kase al descubrir que no era más que un bebé.

-Desprende la misma energía que desprenden las hadas -dijo Kase, continuando su historia- "¿Cómo te llamas?" me preguntó, y no me cupo la menor duda de que era él.

"Soy Kase" dije, sonriendo también, y tomé su mano.

"¡Andrew!" Una mujer con el cabello recogido en una trenza corría hacia nosotros, arrastrando un cochecito a toda prisa "¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿No te he dicho que no te separes de mí?" Se detuvo, alcanzándonos, y me dirigió una mirada entre apologética y escandalizada "Lamento mucho que la molestara."

"No lo ha hecho" dije, pero ella no me escuchaba, y quería alejar al niño lo más rápido posible de mí.

"¡Becca, tenemos que ayudar a Kase a encontrar su casa!" Dijo Andrew a la mujer, siguiéndola por el sendero del parque y dirigiéndome una mirada por encima del hombro.

"Ella puede encontrar el camino sola, cielo." Replicaba Becca sin hacerle caso. Tuvo razón, sí encontré la salida después de todo, y he vuelto desde entonces cada vez que Ujko se va, pues es la única manera de justificar mi ausencia a madre.

Un ruido en el salón nos sobresaltó, y Kase tiró de mi mano para que nos pusiéramos en pie.

-Hora de irnos –anunció, y me condujo de vuelta a la calle, contándome el resto de la historia en el camino al portal.

Había vuelto varias veces después de eso, hasta que finalmente Andrew volvió a la plaza. Consiguió hacerse invisible para que Becca no notara su presencia, pero él, siendo elegido, como Kase había descubierto, era inmune a sus hechizos y podía verla sin problema alguno. Le contó que la mujer no era su madre, sino su niñera, y que su madre se quedaba en casa pues estaba enferma y el frío del clima de esa ciudad le hacía mal a su salud. Le dijo que su padre era policía, y se marchaba muy temprano y trabajaba hasta muy tarde en la noche porque había muchos villanos que atrapar. Le habló de su hermanito, Peter, y de cómo no podía esperar a que creciera para tener un amigo con quien jugar.

Y poco a poco, Kase vio qué habían visto los ancestros en él: Era valiente, amable y comprensivo, dispuesto a ayudar a los desconocidos a pesar de su corta edad… Aunque supongo que eso es parte de la inocencia de los niños.

Antes de volver, Kase me tomó del brazo, su expresión perdiendo parte de la emoción y tornándose suplicante.

-Sek, no puedes decirle esto a nadie.

-No lo haré. –dije, y ella miró hacia atrás con aprensión antes de mirarme de nuevo.

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Dorian, y nadie puede saberlo nunca.

-No voy a decirle a nadie, Kas.

-Sobre todo a madre, si llegara a enterarse…

-¡Kas! –la detuve, sujetándola por los hombros y esperando a que se calmara, pues la conversación la había alterado. Sonreí a medias, ignorando la parte de mí que estaba dolida por su desconfianza- Soy yo, puedes confiar en mí.

Y cumplí mi promesa, Jane. Eres la primera a la que cuento esto, y ya no queda nadie que proteger, así que no importa mucho que te lo diga.

...

La felicidad no duró mucho. Cerca de un mes después de su llegada, los sirvientes vieron a la prometida de Dorian salir corriendo de los jardines con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y encerrarse en su habitación sin decir una palabra a nadie. Con el mismo silencio se marchó al día siguiente, y la boda fue cancelada sin más explicaciones. Madre preguntó a Kase si sabía algo al respecto, y me sorprendió al ver que, aunque lo negaba, parecía inquieta. Esperé que sus miedos no se hicieran realidad, y que ni ella ni Dorian sufrieran ningún castigo por sus acciones.

Me preguntó después si había visto su medallón, y sólo entonces me di cuenta de que no lo llevaba. No pareció sorprendida de que le dijera que no.

…

-¡Seka, Seka, es mi culpa! –Me levanté de la cama de un salto, al tiempo que Kase entraba a la habitación a toda prisa, apoyándose en las puertas de madera como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Corrí hacia ella, temiendo que fuera así- ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Lloraba. Tenía el cabello despeinado, las ropas destrozadas y el rostro hinchado por el llanto. Sujetaba algo entre sus brazos, pero debido a la escasa luz de la habitación, no pude ver de qué se trataba.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –pregunté, con el tono más tranquilizador que pude, y alto para hacerme oír por encima de su llanto. Pasó cerca de un minuto hasta que pudo hablar otra vez, y al hacerlo, su voz sonó estrangulada.

-Andrew está muerto, Sek. Lo descubrieron.

La noticia me afectó, pero era mayor mi preocupación por ella, y conseguí llevarla hasta la cama para que se sentara antes de que me contara el resto.

No era mucho lo que Kase sabía. Sospechaba que los piratas la habían seguido, descubriendo el sitio a donde iba y a Andrew y a su familia. Habían destruido la casa, destrozando el lugar en pedazos y asesinándolos a todos.

Bueno, a casi todos.

-Cuando llegué era demasiado tarde –dijo entre sollozos, aferrando el fardo de tela con más fuerza- Sólo conseguí salvarlo a él.

Bajó el bulto en sus brazos un poco, descubriendo al bebé dormido, y supuse que se trataba del hermano menor de Andrew.

-Voy a llevarlo a la isla –explicó- las hadas podrán cuidarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer… -su voz se apagó, y me miró fijamente a los ojos, con la misma súplica con la que me había pedido que guardara su secreto- Pero no creo que pueda hacerlo sin tu ayuda.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, no me lo pensé dos veces antes de tomar una decisión. Ya había visto las consecuencias de mis precauciones.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar? –pregunté, y ella asintió.

-Dorian distraerá a los guardias en el río mientras subimos al barco. El claro de las hadas está a unas horas de aquí, en la costa sur de Nunca Jamás. Dejaremos a Peter y nos iremos antes de que nos descubran… -vaciló, bajando la mirada- Eso, si tú vienes conmigo. Lo harás ¿verdad?

El niño se revolvió en sueños, y Kase lo arrulló para que no despertara, abrazándolo hacia sí nuevamente. El dolor en sus ojos estaba reemplazado por la determinación, y sabía que iría sola si tenía que hacerlo. Como te dije al principio, Kase jamás ha dejado que nada la detenga.

Asentí, consciente de que era en parte culpa mía también, por no haberle advertido de lo peligroso que era ir tantas veces al mismo lugar.

-Vamos, -anuncié- tenemos que volver antes de que amanezca.

…

Las hadas aceptaron a Peter, y aunque lloraban la muerte de su elegido, criaron al niño como si lo fuera. La sangre que compartía con Andrew debió contribuir a que fuera su presencia la que devolviera la alegría a Nunca Jamás, si bien todavía está por verse el que pueda ser capaz de cumplir el resto de la leyenda que carga sobre sus hombros.

Kase y yo partimos luego de dejarlo en la costa, un bulto envuelto en trapos que se sacudió tan pronto mi hermana se separó de él, llorando sonoramente, y sé que tomó de toda su voluntad el no devolverse a buscarlo.

-Estará bien –le aseguré, y ella sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Seka.

-Eres mi hermana, Kas, es mi trabajo sacarte de cada problema en el que te metes –bromeé, más la sonrisa se borró de mis labios mientras remábamos, reemplazada por la preocupación- Sólo espero que madre no se entere.

Pero ese día la suerte no nos acompañaba, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Dorian, la guardia real de la reina y esta ya no esperaban cuando regresamos. Yo fui reprimido por mis acciones y encerrado con llave en una habitación del tercer piso, mientras que Dorian fue encerrado en una de las celdas de la mazmorra durante el juicio, de manera que ninguno de los dos pudo estar con ella. De haberlo hecho, habríamos podido decir que era inocente.

Verás, madre culpó a Kase de traición, al revelar la ubicación de Andrew a los piratas en lugar de a ella, a pesar de que, como ya sabes, todo no fue más que un trágico accidente. La acusó de dejarse llevar por sus emociones, y causar la muerte de una familia entera sólo porque la reina de Laramet le había negado un capricho infantil.

Mi hermana no hizo ningún intento de defenderse. Creía merecer todas las acusaciones que caían sobre su persona, y dejó que la llevaran a la mazmorra a la espera de su ejecución.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a perderla tan fácilmente. Supliqué a madre que le perdonara la vida, y le repetí mil veces su inocencia, a pesar de que ella no me oía.

-¡Es tu hija! –recuerdo haber gritado, desesperado y al borde del llanto- ¡No puedes matar a tu hija!

-¡Nos puso en riesgo a todos porque rompí su romance condenado al fracaso con un miembro de la servidumbre! –replicó ella en respuesta- ¿Tienes idea del conflicto que ha ocasionado? Me he pasado todos mis años en el poder tratando de mejorar nuestras relaciones con las hadas ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán cuando se enteren que dimos a los piratas la ubicación del Elegido, sabiendo que lo matarían?

-¡Han pasado siglos desde la guerra, madre! Son pocos los que recuerdan las viejas historias, incluso entre las hadas. Sólo las más ancianas habrán oído hablar de la profecía.

Me tomó varias horas, e incluso, y no me apena haberlo hecho, llegué al punto de amenazar con quitarme la vida yo también si no dejaba a Kase en libertad.

-¿Serías capaz de herirme de esa manera? –preguntó, dolida.

-No puedo dejar que mates a mi hermana por un ataque de rabia –respondí, serio, y estoy seguro de que habría cumplido mi amenaza si las cosas hubieran tomado ese camino.

Madre sabía que lo haría, y me miró, furiosa todavía, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

-Sigue siendo una traidora –dijo finalmente, sin mirarme a los ojos- No puede quedarse aquí. No puede volver.

Aliviado, y ya preparado para la situación, dije:

-Yo me encargo.

Ella, derrotada, tomó asiento en una de las butacas, con los ojos fijos en la chimenea.

-Sólo nosotros sabremos la verdad –continuó- Incluso Ujko deberá creer que Kase murió esta noche.

Asentí, pues estaba de acuerdo con ella. Mi hermana sólo sería libre si todos creían que estaba muerta. Dorian dio a Kase la noticia esa noche, mientras yo la esperaba en el muelle, sosteniendo los remos de la barca que utilizaría para escapar. Ambos bajaron la colina a toda prisa, mirando hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo, para comprobar que nadie los seguía.

-Ten cuidado -le dijo él, cubriéndola con la capa que llevaba puesta y sujetando su rostro entre sus manos.

Kase asintió, sombría. Sabía que no quería marcharse.

Fue la última vez que se vieron, y supongo que poco les importaba que yo estuviera allí, pues se besaron antes de que ella se subiera a la barca, conscientes de que sería su despedida.

Le tendí los remos, sintiendo también que no volvería a verla nunca, y ella sonrió para animarme, abrazándome como si fuera yo el que necesitara consuelo.

-Todo estará bien, Sek -me aseguró- Es lo que siempre quise ¿No lo recuerdas? Una aventura.

Y mientras su silueta se alejaba cada vez más, hasta desaparecer en el reborde del río, me la imaginé visitando tierras desconocidas, lugares que ninguna raza había visto jamás, y volviendo realidad todos sus sueños de niña.

Pero tú y yo sabemos que no fue así.

Kase cargó con la culpa de sus acciones por casi un siglo, y todas las aventuras que vivió después de eso estuvieron marcadas por esta. A veces me preguntó en qué momento una cosa llevó a la otra, en qué instante de la larga cadena de sucesos que concluyó con su muerte los hechos comenzaron a unirse unos con otros.

Y me doy cuenta de que siempre fue así. Lo que comenzó como un romance inocente de dos jóvenes que no podían prevenir lo que seguiría terminó con hechos que se nos escapan de las manos a todos, hechos que van más allá de nosotros y que, a la vez, comienzan con nosotros. Con nosotros: Con Kase, con Dorian, con el duque, con mi madre, con la prometida de Dorian, conmigo…

Y todo terminó. Terminó de la misma manera en que el día pasa a noche, una secuencia tan lenta e imperceptible que sólo cuando es imposible de detener su inminente catástrofe eres consciente de que, todo el tiempo, te ha estado llevando hasta allí.

E incluso entonces, en el momento de su huida, todos los hechos estaban predestinados a ocurrir. Su exilio fue el crepúsculo de ese largo día que comenzó con sonrisas y terminaría en llanto. El final era inevitable, como inevitable es detener el paso del tiempo.

Porque no fue la única que decidió refugiarse en Nunca Jamás, y la otra persona lo hizo con intensiones muy diferentes. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que la prometida de Dorian había huido luego de descubrirlos a los dos? ¿Recuerdas que alguien robó el medallón que Dorian regaló a Kase? Ambos hechos están conectados, y algo me dice que el que ambas terminaran en Nunca Jamás no fue casualidad.

Sé que ya sospechas a donde quiero llegar, y estás en lo cierto,

La prometida de Dorian, la mujer con que madre quería obligarlo a casarse, se llamaba Odette.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer :)<strong>

**Love, **

**Nikky Grey.**


	27. La leyenda de Seka y Kase (Parte II)

_**Capítulo XXVI:**_

_**La leyenda de Seka y Kase:**_

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**** DESPUÉS**

"_Algunas personas oyen su voz interior con gran claridad, y viven según lo que escuchan. Personas como esas se vuelven locas… O se vuelven leyenda."_

_**Leyendas de Pasión (Legends of the fall)**_**, película dirigida por Edward Zwick. **

Quinceaños pasaron antes de que las cosas se calmaran lo suficiente como para que pudiera siquiera pensar en la idea de buscar a mi hermana. Por cinco años, la busqué por todos los países de nuestro mundo, y llegué incluso a tierras más allá del horizonte que pocas personas han visto y cuyas maravillas algún día te contaré, cuando tengamos el tiempo necesario.

Pero lo que ahora importa, es que en todos esos años, jamás pensé que Kase pudiera estar en la isla. Confundí las intensiones de mi hermana, y creí que lo último que querría sería ver al niño al que le había causado tanto mal. Poco sabía que Kase se había entregado a la tarea de proteger a Peter como a su propio hijo. A la distancia, sin que este supiera acerca de ella hasta más de cincuenta años después, observó como las hadas criaban al niño que había sacado de los escombros, y como a él se le unían otros niños que, rápidamente, traían la vida de vuelta a Nunca Jamás.

Y pasó a ser la tierra fantástica que conoció tu madre, tantos años atrás.

Parte de lo que ocurrió ya lo conoces. Kase descubrió eventualmente que Odette también estaba escondida en Nunca Jamás, y tras varios años de luchar en contra del impulso de hacerlo, acabó por subir a la cueva donde esta estaba escondida para recuperar el medallón que le habían quitado.

Me temo que sólo puedo hacer suposiciones: Puedo suponer que Odette lo robó ya que, en su opinión, el amor de Dorian debía de pertenecerle a ella y no a mi hermana. Parte de esa suposición implica aceptar, sin embargo, que ella estaba verdaderamente enamorada de él -O quizá simplemente lo hizo para vengarse de esta por la humillación que le había causado, al tener que cancelar una boda tan sonada de golpe y someterse así al cotilleo de todo el mundo.

Quizás involucraba un poco de ambas, pero, como te dije, en ese campo sólo podemos suponer.

Sé que movió a mi hermana a robarlo, sin embargo. La conozco demasiado bien para que me quepa la menor duda: Perdió al amor de su vida, y quería la única cosa que jamás tendría para recordarlo.

O básicamente, quería lo único que le quedaba de Dorian lo más lejos posible de Odette.

Es por esa razón que se aseguró de que Peter lo encontrara, contando con que él se lo daría a la niña de la que no paraba de hablar a los Niños Perdidos (nombre que las hadas les habían dado) y que era célebre por sus maravillosos cuentos acerca de él.

Lo que no creo que previera era que Wendy y sus hermanos intentarían subir a la cueva donde la bruja se escondía. Se había encargado de esparcir rumores entre las hadas, los exiliados, las sirenas, los indios y los mismos Niños Perdidos acerca de los peligros que se escondían allí, incluso entre algunos de los piratas... Más no contó con que, como ocurría con ella misma, a veces bastaba decirle a alguien que no hiciera algo para que lo hiciera.

Consiguió salvarlos, encerrando a Odette temporalmente en su propia cueva, pero no consiguió llegar a tiempo para evitar que ella lanzara la maldición que acabó ya con dos de ellos, y la última vez que la vi, más de diez años después del accidente, todavía lamentaba enormemente no haberlo conseguido.

-Quizás estoy haciendo más bien que mal -dijo, paseando frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la mesa de su cabaña.

-No has hecho sino protegerlo todos estos años -repliqué, tratando de calmarla- y lo has hecho de maravilla, pero sabes que ni siquiera tú puedes salvarlo de todo.

-Pero esos niños... -su voz se apagó, y se detuvo para mirarme, el dolor visible en su rostro- ¿Sabes lo que les hizo? ¿Sabes qué...?

-Lo sé, lo sé -la acallé, al ver que estaba al borde del llanto, y me puse en pie, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros- Pero no es tu culpa, Kas, no pudiste haber sabido que...

-¡Yo le di el collar! -replicó, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas- Si no lo hubiera hecho, si no hubiera siquiera pensado en quitárselo, ellos no… -su voz se quebró, y se apartó de mí, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana, y escondiendo la cara entre sus manos mientras lloraba- Los maté, Sek, es mi culpa.

No entendí nada más después de eso, y no supe qué decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Era cierto que las decisiones que tomaran los niños Darling no eran culpa suya, pero robar el collar sí caía completamente en su responsabilidad, y de no habérselo dado a Peter, y no habérselo dado él a su vez a Wendy...

Como te dije, todo está conectado, y no había manera alguna de convencer a la terca de mi hermana de que los resultados de una simple acción, una vez dependen de segundos y terceros, dejan de ser culpa nuestra. De lo contrario, pesarían sobre nuestros hombros todos los males de la historia.

Me senté a su lado, rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo y ya que no sabía cómo reconfortarla, opté por al menos asegurarme que dejara de llorar.

-¿Quieres marcharte? –pregunté, y ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos vidriosos, y las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas- No veo el problema con que lo hagas. Podrías irte a donde quisieras, siempre has podido. Quizás ya has cuidado a Peter lo suficiente…

Pero Kase negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarlo. Quizá no pueda protegerlo de Odette, pero le esperan amenazas mucho peores, y tengo que asegurarme que no lo alcancen.

La miré fijamente, comprendiendo lo que implicaba.

-¿Qué sabes que no me estás diciendo?

Mi hermana sonrió con tristeza.

-No te has dado cuenta ¿No es así? Las estrellas jamás eligen a dos personas.

No lo comprendí al momento. Los años habían hecho que me olvidara de la leyenda, si bien recordaba claramente todo lo que nos había causado.

Vinieron a mi mente, de golpe, las historias que nos contaban de niños: En los designios de nuestros ancestros, la historia escrita en el cielo en millones de constelaciones, no había lugar para más de un héroe. Y con el héroe muerto, la profecía debía quedar incumplida por siempre.

Pero Nunca Jamás florecía. Los niños volvían, el sol brillaba, y la isla no era el paraje gris y abandonado de años atrás. Lo que sólo podía significar que…

-Peter es el Elegido, no Andrew –musité, incrédulo- Pero ¿Cómo es posible?

-Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta, pero luego todo tuvo sentido. Es simple ¿No lo ves? –la emoción la hizo ponerse en pie, y volvió a caminar por la habitación, hablando a toda prisa- El Elegido necesitaba un protector, alguien que pudiera cuidar de él hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para cumplir su cometido. Alguien mayor, así fuera unos años. Eso fue lo que vi en Andrew, pero Peter era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera darme cuenta de la verdad.

Era demasiado sorprendente para ser cierto, pero no pensé ni por un momento que Kase pudiera estar equivocada. Después de todo, era la única explicación a lo que había ocurrido.

Y la confusión que cometió Kase, y por ende, los piratas, era la única cosa que había salvado los designios de las estrellas.

-Y por eso no puedes irte –dije, la realización golpeándome casi tanto como la verdad- Temes que alguien descubra lo que tú ya descubriste.

-Exactamente –me sonrió, consciente de que la noticia me había desanimado bastante- El Elegido debe sobrevivir para cumplir aquello para lo que fue traído al mundo.

Y si la profecía era correcta, Peter viviría hasta el final de los tiempos, como el símbolo de la paz entre las dos razas. Si Peter era inmortal, Kase jamás dejaría de cuidarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo, lo que significaba…

-Jamás saldrás de esta isla –murmuré, bajando la mirada.

Entonces, no sabía cuan ciertas eran mis palabras.

…

Luego de varias horas de hablar sin interrupción, Seka calló de golpe, y Jane sintió que el mundo de su narración se desdibujaba frente a sus ojos, volviendo poco a poco a la habitación donde se encontraban.

El peliazul bajó la cabeza nuevamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, y la chica esperó a que continuara.

Pasaron los minutos, y Seka seguía en silencio. Su respiración, lenta y pesada, hacía subir y bajar sus hombros, pero aparte de eso, el muchacho no hizo movimiento alguno. Preocupada por él, se inclinó hacia adelante, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas, causando así que levantara la mirada.

El tormento en sus ojos le hizo lamentar el haberle pedido que le contara la verdad.

-No tienes que seguir si no quieres –dijo con voz queda, apretando sus manos para reconfortarlo- Ya me has dicho bastante, y lamento haber insistido tanto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Es sólo que… No me gusta lo que sigue.

-Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí –repitió Jane, y él volvió a negar.

-Pensaré en ello de todas formas, así que da igual si te lo digo –alegó, riendo sin ganas- Pienso en ello todo el tiempo, en realidad, pero no me había detenido a recordar los detalles de su muerte.

Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos: Garfio gritándole, el barco meciéndose de un lado a otro, el filo de la espada, el hechizo…

Reprimió un escalofrío, pero no lo suficiente como para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Dorian no debió de plantar ese recuerdo en tu mente. La muerte de un hechicero, incluso en un recuerdo, acarrea peligro para todo el que esté cerca.

-¿Por qué?

-La magia que nos da vida, la que nos permite hacer todo lo que hacemos y la que aprendemos a controlar. Vive dentro de nosotros, y al morir queda libre, alterando todo lo que la rodea. Nos sobrevive. Es por eso que el hechizo que Kase realizó sobre la casa de Andrew perdura aun tantos años después de que lo hizo, y es por eso que Garfio sigue maldito a pesar de que ella lleva diez años muerta.

Jane pensó en una bomba. No pudo evitarlo, se hizo la idea de que todos los hechiceros eran bombas de tiempo, capaces de explotar en cualquier momento y destruir todo a su paso.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene Garfio ahora?

El muchacho rió casi con crueldad, a pesar de que el dolor aun estaba plasmado en sus rasgos.

-Espero que nunca tengas que verlo.

-Pero tú sí lo has visto –apuntó ella, y él asintió- ¿Por qué trabajas para él, por qué siquiera consideraste unirte a su tripulación?

Algo en Seka se apagó.

-No tuve opción. El hechizo de Kase esclavizó a todos los que estaban dentro del barco, para que no pudieran dejar a Garfio luego de que este quedara convertido en un monstruo. Estamos condenados a seguirlo hasta el fin de los siglos, o hasta que el hechizo se rompa.

-¿Cómo saliste, entonces? –preguntó Jane, aun sujetando las manos del príncipe. Seka vaciló, mirando sus manos entrelazadas, y al mirarla de nuevo, era casi como si le suplicara que lo comprendiera.

-Me pidió que los llevara al barco, a ti y a Peter, y sólo la magia de Laramet evita que el hechizo de mi propia hermana me mate por desobedecerle.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, su boca se torció en una mueca. Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, parecía al borde del llanto.

Al hablar, sin embargo, su voz sonó firme.

-Nunca supe con exactitud quién dijo a los piratas la verdad -continuó-. Aunque Garfio es un hombre inteligente, y podía descubrirlo sin ayuda de nadie, debía de conocer a fondo las historias de nuestra raza para eso, y es ese detalle el que siempre me hizo sospechar que otro hechicero lo ayudaba.

Se rumoraba en Laramet que había un nuevo elegido, y ya que Kase, Dorian y yo éramos los únicos en el reino al tanto de la supervivencia de Peter, se enviaron tropas a todos los rincones de nuestro mundo, al tuyo, y a otros menos conocidos en busca de este. Los piratas no apoyan a las hadas, menos a los hechiceros, y les conviene que la isla permanezca en la ruina, pues entonces nadie encontraría los tesoros que esconden allí. Sospechando que ellos sí habían descubierto la verdad, volví a Nunca Jamás para ayudar a mi hermana.

Pero no estaba en su casa, y los demás exiliados sólo supieron decirme que la joven que allí habitaba había partido semanas antes sin dar mayor aviso -esbozó una sonrisa torcida que fue más otra mueca- No me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir sus planes, sin embargo. La impulsividad de Kase y su deseo de ayudar a Peter no podían haberla llevado a otro sitio. El centro de la acción.

El barco de Garfio.

Entrar fue relativamente sencillo. Bastó con ensuciar mis ropas lo suficiente, alterar mis rasgos con el más simple de los hechizos, y un par de frases elocuentes acerca de cierto gen heredado por un pariente bastante lejano como para que no hubiera ni una sola gota de sangre mágica en mis venas y mayor rasgo de mis ancestros hechiceros que mi cabello. Escondido entre los demás piratas, Kase jamás supo que estábamos en el mismo barco, y hasta la fecha, el hechizo ha impedido que alguien me relacione con ella— Claro, que perdí gran parte de mi magia luego de lo ocurrido. Sólo los piratas siguen viendo el rostro que inventé, y no tengo manera de saber cuánto más este seguirá protegiéndome.

Pero volvamos a la historia: Ahora, Kase no podía simplemente proteger a Peter desde la distancia, estaba demasiado cerca del peligro como para eso. La única manera de evitar que los piratas lo capturaran, era estar tan cerca de ellos como fuera posible, y eso fue lo que ella hizo. Ofreció su ayuda, interpretando el papel de exiliada en busca de venganza. Manipuló su propia historia a su antojo, cambiando la culpa por rencor, y sin pensárselo dos veces, mientras los hombres de Garfio y él mismo buscaban el momento adecuado para atacar, preparó su propio plan aparte, con el que Peter estaría a salvo de una vez por todas. Era un plan arriesgado, un movimiento desesperado de una persona desesperada, y con él, Kase condenaba a ambas razas, aunque dudo que entonces eso le importara.

Peter Pan sólo dejaría de estar en peligro... Si dejaba, claro, de ser Peter Pan.

Allí es donde tu madre vuelve a entrar en escena, y dónde apareces tú por primera vez, Jane -la chica apartó la mirada, la ansiedad y la culpa mezclándose en su estómago al saber parte de lo que seguía- Kase no estaba al tanto de que la maldición de Odette había cobrado ya una vida, y estaba a punto de cobrarse la segunda. Quería que Peter volviera con Wendy, quien sabía que lo aceptaría, y creciera como un niño normal, sin mayor recuerdo de Nunca Jamás que con el que cuentas tú ahora.

No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en convencerlo con sueños y hechizos, porque el chico ya planeaba irse de todas formas.

Pero algo salió mal esa noche. No sé lo que fue, pues me encontraba en el barco en ese momento, al igual que Kase, y ninguno de los dos siguió a Peter cuando ocurrió. Algo o alguien reveló a Garfio las intenciones de Peter, y este planeaba seguirlo cuando Kase lanzó al maldición sobre el barco que lo detuvo.

Sabes lo que pasó con ella, y sabes lo que pasó conmigo. Se las arregló para anclar el barco en la bahía de Nunca Jamás, y los piratas, furiosos, destrozaron la isla, que ahora sin Peter, moría lentamente por sí sola. Olvidaron al muchacho y sus propios tesoros por muchos años, concentrándose en romper el hechizo, y he sido esclavo de este hasta que apareciste en la isla con Campanita, y los piratas descubrieron que existías.

-¿Yo? -interrumpió Jane, incrédula, y ligeramente asustada- Ya te lo dije, Seka, no soy...

-No hablo de eso -dijo él, tratando de calmarla, y señaló el collar con la cabeza- El medallón de Kase conserva parte de su energía, lo que lo hace fácil de rastrear. Los piratas creen que el medallón y tú son la clave para romper el hechizo.

"_Es imposible confundirlos… La energía que desprenden, la fuerza, todas esas cosas…" _

Recordó lo que Campanita había dicho en la casa de Andrew, que desprendía la misma energía que los niños, a pesar de ser una mujer adulta. Se habían equivocado, desprendía la energía de una hechicera, y ahora finalmente sabía por qué.

Todo el tiempo, había tenido al causante colgando de su cuello.

-Los recuerdos de Kase viven con él -continuó el muchacho- Sólo Dorian y yo podemos verlos (y tú, si te lo permitimos de alguna manera) pero es gracias a él que aun parte de ella sigue aquí.

-La suficiente como para que Dorian crea que puede traerla de vuelta.

Seka asintió.

-Se culpa por su muerte, y por no haber podido ayudarla cuando más lo necesitaba. Una parte de él aun se aferra a su memoria, y cree que reviviéndola enmendará todos los errores cometidos –sonrió a medias- Después de lo que ocurrió, no obstante, puedo asegurarte que no volverá a intentarlo.

Bajó la mirada, observándolo de nuevo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría adentro. Habiendo causado tantas cosas, tenía que ser algo maravilloso ¿No?

Sin embargo, otras preguntas cobraron mayor importancia en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no recordaba lo que ocurrió? -murmuró, apretando la pequeña figura de oro entre sus dedos- ¿Por qué olvidé por tanto tiempo lo que le hice a Peter?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que mi hermana planeaba borrar los recuerdos de Peter luego de que este llegara a Londres, y de nada servía si los que estaban en la casa recordaban quién era. Como eras joven, contó con que el tiempo te haría olvidar cualquier sospecha respecto a su llegada -su expresión se tornó más cálida- No creerás que el que el plan de Kase fallara fue tu culpa ¿No es así?

-Yo lo llevé hasta Wendy -dijo ella, abatida- Por mi culpa salió corriendo, claro que lo eché a perder.

-No quiero sonar grosero, Jane, pero creo que te has estado dando demasiada importancia ¿Crees que una niña de nueve años sería capaz de destruir los planes de una bruja con siglos de experiencia? Repasa los hechos: Peter, por diez años, vivió una vida normal, ajeno a todos los peligros de los que se había alejado al olvidar también quién había sido.

Jane frunció el ceño, con la sensación de que las piezas del rompecabezas volvían a reagruparse, adquiriendo una forma completamente diferente.

-¿No te das cuenta? -continuó Seka- Quizás las cosas no fueron de la manera en que mi hermana las había planeado, y sé que no planeaba causarle semejante mal a Peter dejándolo partir al encuentro de una mujer muerta, pero de una manera y otra, Kase logró su cometido.

Parpadeó, sorprendida, pues era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de eso.

-Estaba mejor sin recordar nada.

-La ignorancia es una bendición ¿No es eso lo que dicen? -Alegó Seka, y luego se encogió de hombros- Aunque supongo que ya es demasiado tarde: Las hadas quieren a Peter de vuelta, y este ya ha comenzado a recordar. No podemos huir para siempre de nuestro destino, y así como la vida de Kase estaba destinada a terminar en tragedia, el destino de Peter ha estado escrito por miles de años, todos llevándolo hasta este preciso momento.

-Y sin que él ni siquiera lo sepa -Jane suspiró con pesadumbre, recostando la cabeza en la pared contra la que estaba sentada. Perdida en sus pensamientos, observó el tapiz que tenía en frente, detallando por primera vez las figuras en él: Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño recogía flores en un jardín, y se colocaba algunas en la cabeza, los brillantes colores resaltando el blanco de su rostro. En su pecho, se mostraba un corazón incompleto.

Varios jóvenes apuestos la observaban con expresión ensoñadora, pero ella seguía andando sin verlos, y en el dibujo siguiente se mostraba el porqué.

La muchacha dejaba las flores frente a una lápida, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su espalda arqueada hacia atrás para simbolizar sufrimiento. Sobre el mármol, flotaba el fragmento faltante de su corazón roto. Los dibujos iban mostrando como envejecía, siempre repitiendo la misma rutina, una y otra vez, ajena a cualquier otro detalle en el mundo hasta que, en el último dibujo, rodeado por una corona de lirios blancos, su lápida aparecía junto a la de su amado.

_No podemos huir de nuestro destino._

Recordó las figuras de Dorian y Kase en el vitral, derritiéndose a sus pies. "_Condenado al fracaso_" eso había dicho la reina Lya. Un romance tan maravilloso como condenado. Algo que ya no existía y que jamás podría volver, por mucho que aquellos dejados atrás quisieran que así fuera.

Peter no podía volver a ser el muchacho que había sido hacía unos días, aquel que no conocía su pasado y que jamás esperaba recuperarlo. Ni siquiera Jane era la misma de antes, la ciudad abandonada de su subconsciente lo demostraba.

No podría ser la misma, ¿Cómo había creído que volvería a su vida sin más después de todo lo que sabía? ¿Que abandonaría sin más ese mundo, y a todos aquellos que había conocido en el proceso?

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenua?

Pero…

-¿Qué pasa ahora, entonces? –preguntó, expresando su duda en voz alta, y apartó la mirada del tapiz para dirigirla a Seka- ¿Qué pasará cuando dejemos Laramet? La magia del país hace que no puedan rastrearnos, pero tan pronto salgamos no será así ¿No? ¿Qué pasará con Peter, conmigo y contigo? –Parpadeó, consciente de otro problema, y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente- ¿Qué ocurrirá con todos nosotros si Garfio considera que te has tardado demasiado?

Se daba cuenta de que eran muchas preguntas, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todas giraban en torno a la misma situación: No podían resguardarse en Laramet eternamente.

-Ese es el problema Jane –respondió el muchacho, tras una larga pausa, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. La expresión de Seka era terminante y resignada al mismo tiempo- No pueden irse, es demasiado peligroso para los dos. No hay manera de esconder a Pan, e incluso aunque no llevaras el collar, incluso aunque él y Campanita no fueran contigo, todo el tiempo que has pasado con él puesto, sumado al hecho de que conocen tu cara, haría que corrieras tanto o más peligro que ellos allá afuera. Es por eso que traje a tu tío hasta aquí. Al ver que te has ido, sería el primero al que buscarían.

El pánico volvió a revolverle el estómago, y se puso en pie de un salto, como si quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de él que la estrecha habitación se lo permitía.

-No esperarás que nos quedemos aquí para siempre.

-Jamás te pediría eso –El peliazul se levantó también, caminando hasta ella despacio y hablando con la misma velocidad- Pero es lo único que puedo hacer de momento. Es lo único que se me ocurre para mantenerte a salvo que no implica la muerte de alguno de nosotros.

-Porque si sales de aquí sin nosotros, morirás –completó, mas Seka negó con la cabeza.

-Si fuera sólo eso, no me preocuparía tanto –replicó, y la muchacha trató de no darle muchas vueltas a lo que eso implicaba- Si no los llevo ante él, si muero, enviará a sus hombres a Laramet. Eso desataría un conflicto que acabaría en varios muertos, y desde la tumba no puedo asegurarme que no estés entre ellos –se detuvo a varios pasos de ella, como si aún temiera espantarla- No puedo encerrarte para siempre en este lugar, al igual que madre no pudo hacerlo con mi hermana, pero sólo hasta que se me ocurra otra manera de protegerte, Jane, te suplico que permanezcas en este castillo, donde nadie más intentará lastimarte.

Calló, esperando su respuesta, y Jane vaciló. Era imposible no darse cuenta que era _ella_ a quién Seka estaba intentando proteger. No a ellos, a _ella_. Siempre había sido a ella ¿no? En Nunca Jamás, cuando la alejó de los piratas, en la casa de Andrew, cuando la ayudó a encontrar el portal, incluso cuando estaba atrapada en su propia mente.

Y si la había ayudado a curar a Peter ¿No había sido sólo porque sabía que el muchacho era importante para ella?

-¿Por qué a mí? –Musitó, la acusación bastante audible a pesar de lo quedo de su voz- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme, Seka? ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí, cuando apenas y me conoces?

La pregunta lo sorprendió, y pareció dejarlo sin palabras por un momento, un instante en que no pudo sino observarla.

Pero su expresión cambió rápidamente, de vuelta a la anterior como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y dijo, con un aire de tristeza, y esa sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado, que ocultaba más cosas de las que sus palabras mostraban:

-Lo prometí. Mucho antes de convertirme en pirata.

-¿A quién? –inquirió la pelirroja, frunciendo el ceño. El muchacho negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-Te he distraído bastante por una noche –alegó- Día, de hecho, ya que falta menos de una hora para el amanecer. Necesitas descansar, luego de lo que viviste, y de nada me sirve protegerte de los piratas si voy a matarte de agotamiento.

-No creas que vas a escaparte de la pregunta actuando como mi madre –replicó Jane, molesta.

-Te lo contaré… -comenzó Seka, caminando hacia la puerta mientras hablaba y sonriendo con picardía- Otro día. Quizás la semana que viene.

-O en veinte años, mientras yo deambulo por algún rincón de tu castillo como un alma en pena, tal como quieres que haga.

Seka se detuvo frente al marco de la puerta, clavando sus ojos en Jane, su expresión seria.

-Podría contarte una historia diferente cada noche, y retenerte aquí hasta que seas demasiado vieja para volver a tu casa sin convertirte en ceniza –la observó, sin pestañar, y esta vez, Jane no pudo disimular su escalofrío- Quizá lo haga.

-¿En serio?

El muchacho se echó a reír con ganas, negando con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Ojalá hubieras podido ver tu cara.

Jane frunció el ceño otra vez, su molestia aumentando al ver se burlaba de ella.

-Tienes un macabro sentido del humor ¿Lo sabías?

-Va acorde con el resto de mi vida –dijo el príncipe en respuesta, y mientras bajaban en silencio las escaleras, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que desconocía acerca de él. La broma, aunque escalofriante, le había hecho darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué era lo que lo hacía reír, lo que le gustaba o le disgustaba. Seka o Seashore, el peliazul sólo le dejaba ver los aspectos de su vida que él quería que viera.

Conocía la historia de su hermana, sin embargo, y como lo había afectado. Sabía que sólo era libre mientras permaneciera encerrado en esa prisión con puertas abiertas, y sabía que por una razón que se negaba a decirle, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella.

Y sabía que era su amigo.

Y eso tendría que bastar, de momento.

-¿Te quedarás? –preguntó Seka, mientras andaban por los pasillos hasta su habitación.

Aunque no la miraba, distinguió la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-Por supuesto. Aun tienes que contarme qué viste mientras buscabas a Kase por los confines de tu mundo.

No la miró, ni dijo nada al respecto, pero le pareció que el chico sonreía.

Alcanzaron las puertas de su habitación momentos después, y consciente de lo difícil que había sido para él revivir lo ocurrido a su hermana, no dejó que se fuera sin agradecerle.

La tristeza brilló en los ojos el chico sólo un momento antes de volver a ser escondida.

-Descansa, Jane.

…

Pensaba en la historia de Kase al entrar, en su muerte, y en cómo Seka había apresurado los últimos instantes de su narración, que probablemente eran demasiado dolorosos para detenerse en explicaciones. Pensaba en el dolor que había sentido ella al morir, el mismo que había sentido Jane al revivir el recuerdo, y en que había olvidado preguntarle si todos los hechiceros tenían el corazón en el lado derecho del pecho.

Pensaba en muchas cosas, y distraída como estaba, no notó al muchacho sentado en su cama hasta que se disponía a acostarse en ella. Dio un brinco, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y lo observó, molesta.

-¡Peter! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

No fue hasta que su corazón volvió a su ritmo normal, pasada la primera impresión, que se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía: Estaba pálido, casi tanto como lo había estado en la casa de Andrew (En _su _casa, ¿Debería decirle lo que sabía? ¿Debería haberle preguntado a Seka si podía?), aunque a juzgar por su expresión, no estaba enfermo.

Parecía asustado. Tenía la mirada perdida, y no se inmutó en lo más mínimo cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Se arrodilló frente a él, sin dejar de observarlo, y comenzó a alarmarse al ver que no respondía- ¿Puedes oírme, Peter? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Le pasó algo a…

-Jane –la simple mención de su nombre bastó para detenerla, alarmada por lo débil y ausente de su voz, y contuvo el aliento mientras el chico bajaba la mirada hacia ella. Parecía que acababa de reparar en su presencia- Lo recordé, Jane.

-¿Qué recordaste? –insistió, sujetando su cabeza y fijando su mirada en la suya cuando vio que sus ojos volvían a perderse en el vacío- Peter, mírame, dime qué recuerdas.

Y él rió, aunque no sonó como una risa. Fue algo a medio camino entre un suspiro, un gemido y una risa.

-Todo. Lo recuerdo todo.


	28. La jaula de las puertas abiertas

_**Capítulo XXVII:**_

_**La jaula de las puertas abiertas:**_

"_Quiero que sepas que con todo, no dejaré esto ir,_

_Estas palabras son mi corazón y alma._

_Me aferraré a estos momentos, lo sabes,_

_Mientras desangro mi corazón para demostrarlo,_

_Y no te dejaré ir…"_

_**With me (Conmigo)**_**, por Sum41.**

Jane lo observó, sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estás... -vaciló, consciente de que no podría llegar a comprender la magnitud del problema- ¿Estás bien?

Peter asintió, aun ausente.

-Eso creo. Es... Es extraño -murmuró, y parecía tener problemas para formar una frase coherente (supuso que su mente debía de ser un desastre en ese momento)- Venía a verte, para ver si seguías dormida. He estado haciéndolo todo el día. Venía a verte, y... -parpadeó, sentándose más erguido, y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa nerviosa asomándose a su rostro- Pasó.

-¿Qué cosa? -insistió Jane, preocupada.

-Volvieron. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero un momento estaba... En un momento no recordaba nada y ahora estoy... Estoy... -la emoción lo hizo levantarse de un salto, y Jane lo sostuvo cuando se tambaleó, balanceándose ligeramente- Bastante mareado, en realidad.

-Deberías sentarte otra vez... -argumentó, su preocupación aumentando con cada segundo, y lo empujó de vuelta a la cama. Los ojos del chico estaban desenfocados otra vez, perdidos en algún lugar más allá de ella, y parecía entre confundido, feliz, y demasiado ausente para su gusto.

Por no mencionar que no podía ponerse en pie por sí solo.

-¿Dónde está Campanita? –Nada. Era como si, de golpe, el muchacho se hubiera quedado sin palabras- ¿Peter? –insistió Jane- ¿Dónde está—

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? –Se escuchó un pequeño crujido, y al girar la cabeza, vio flotar a Campanita hasta ellos, visiblemente molesta y algo soñolienta- ¿No deberían estar durmien… -Se detuvo de golpe, reparando en el estado de Peter por primera vez, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¿Está bien?

-No estoy segura. ¿Peter? –lo sacudió por los hombros, sin obtener mayor respuesta. Sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, su cabeza inclinándose hacia adelante- Creo que tenemos que buscar ayuda.

-¿Peter? –El hada levantó uno de los párpados del chico, encontrándose con una pupila dilatada que tragaba la mayor parte del azul- ¿Qué le ocurre? Estaba bien hace un momen—

Tal como Jane había previsto, Peter se desplomó sobre ella. Campanita chilló, aterrada, y la pelirroja, pensando a toda prisa, recostó al chico sobre la cama, dándose media vuelta y echando a correr por la puerta que el hada había dejado abierta.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! –llegó hasta ella el grito del hada.

-¡Quédate con él! –gritó en respuesta, sin detenerse. Cruzó al pasillo siguiente, rezando porque el príncipe no se hubiera ido demasiado lejos- ¡Seka! ¡Seka, ayúdame!

…

Los minutos que siguieron se le hicieron eternos. Tanto Jane como Campanita estaban de pie (flotando, en caso del hada) a unos pasos de la cama, mientras Seka (al que había encontrado casi al otro lado del castillo, luego de varios minutos corriendo como loca) hacía lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Revisó primero el pulso de Peter, y luego de asegurarse que estaba vivo extendió sus manos a centímetros de su pecho, murmurando algo en voz baja. Una luz verde opaco salió de sus dedos en espirales de humo, entrelazándose alrededor del chico antes de desaparecer.

La muchacha contuvo la respiración. Confiaba en él, después de todo, y no dudaba que supiera lo que hacía, pero no podía evitar inquietarse al ver que realizaba un hechizo desconocido sobre su amigo.

-Es para que duerma –respondió Seka, que parecía capaz de comprenderla mejor que ella misma. Bajó las manos, dándose la vuelta hacia ellas, y sonrió a medias, encogiéndose de hombros- No planeo convertirlo en monstruo ni nada por el estilo, eso sólo se le daba a mi hermana.

Genial, ahora se sentía culpable por haber dudado de él.

-¿Por qué lo pusiste a dormir? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque no quisiera ser él en este momento, con todos los recuerdos recuperados dándole vueltas en la cabeza como un huracán –fue la respuesta del peliazul-. Créeme, le conviene estar dormido.

-¿Y va a estar bien cuándo despierte? –preguntó Campanita.

Detectó su vacilación antes de responder.

-Es difícil saberlo, nunca había visto nada así. Supongo que es normal que se sienta mareado y confundido, sin embargo. Estamos hablando de más de cien años que hasta hace poco no estaban allí –dirigió una rápida mirada al chico, y luego a ellas-. Es probable que vuelva a ser el mismo, una vez pasada la primera impresión, aunque va a necesitar la ayuda de las dos para organizar algunas cosas. Distinguir recuerdos de sueños, por ejemplo.

_Querrás decir la ayuda de Campanita_, pensó Jane, tratando de no guardarle tanto resentimiento. El hada en cuestión había volado hasta el muchacho, sentándose a su lado en la cama, como si esperara que despertara en cualquier momento.

-Gracias, Seka –dijo Jane en voz alta, perdiendo la cuenta del número de cosas que debía agradecerle. El príncipe sonrió en respuesta, aunque notó que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-No es nada. Tú también deberías descansar... –vaciló, antes de añadir- Puedo conseguirte otra habitación, si quieres.

Tardó un momento en comprender lo que implicaba, y aunque rió, el calor en sus mejillas le indicó que se había ruborizado.

-Está bien –aseguró- No tengo sueño, y preferiría acompañar a Campanita a esperar.

Seka asintió, mal disimulando el disgusto. Se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que no le agradaba Peter, pero encontraba irracional que se preocupara por ella por quedarse en la misma habitación que un chico inconsciente.

Y aun no sabía a quién le había prometido que la protegería. Debía de ser alguien importante, ya que se tomaba su promesa muy en serio.

Una vez se hubo marchado, Jane se sentó en la cama, junto a Campanita y Peter. El hada giró la cabeza hacia ella, visiblemente preocupada, y Jane sonrió para darle ánimos, a pesar de que también temía lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Se dijo que tenía que estar bien. Su respiración acompasada tenía que indicar algo bueno, y no sólo que dormía tranquilamente porque Seka lo había hecho así.

"_Le conviene estar dormido"_

No podía comprenderlo, lo sabía, pero si recuperar el recuerdo de un solo suceso había bastado para dejarla inconsciente, por no mencionar con un terrible dolor de cabeza…

No, no podía imaginarse lo que era tener cientos de imágenes pasando a toda prisa frente a sus ojos, y el que Seka no lo supiera tampoco no hacía sino asustarla más todavía. ¿Y si, al igual que ella, Peter estaba atrapado en su propia mente, entre recuerdos que no comprendía y una vida que le era tan extraña como la de cualquier otra persona?

¿Y si al volver no era capaz de distinguir el presente de otro de sus recuerdos?

-Vuelve, Peter Pan –murmuró, apretando su mano- No te quedes encerrado allí dentro.

Por un momento, no hizo sino observar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Dormía, y Seka había dicho que sería él mismo una vez despertara, _tenía _que ser así.

_Tenía_ que estar bien. Iba a asegurarse de que así fuera.

_Te ayudaré, lo prometo. No voy a dejarte solo en la oscuridad._

Lo cierto era que era el hada quién había vivido todas esas cosas, y era poco lo que podía hacer la chica para ayudarlo a distinguir la realidad de la fantasía, sobre todo tomando en cuenta el sitio donde Peter había vivido.

Aun así, iba a ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. No estaba dispuesta a ser eliminada de la historia tan rápido, no cuando Peter la necesitaba.

…

_Volar era emocionante, al punto que, incluso tras casi un siglo haciéndolo, aun sentía la misma descarga de adrenalina tan pronto sus pies dejaban el suelo. El cálido aire de la isla fue reemplazado por una brisa que le golpeó el rostro. Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, y la alegría arrancó una sonrisa de su rostro, las estrellas cada vez más cerca..._

_Podía alcanzarlas, estaba seguro. Sólo tenía que elevarse lo suficiente. Alcanzaría las estrellas, tocaría las nubes con las puntas de sus dedos, seguiría volando y... _

_El túnel lo envolvió, luces brillantes parpadeando frente a sus ojos en un perfecto cilindro que, de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para ser infinito. Hueco, como si el túnel no tuviera fin por ningún extremo. Siguió adelante, distinguiendo la luz a la que se dirigía, y cerró los ojos cuando esta lo cegó, abriéndolos en el preciso momento en que cruzaba al otro lado. _

_Los edificios eran diminutos, y desprendían luces tenues que resplandecían a sus pies como estrellas más antiguas. El cielo que lo rodeaba era de un azul casi negro, rodeado de nubes grises que indicaban la proximidad de una tormenta._

_O en este caso, de una nevada. Pequeños copos de nieve chocaban contra su cuerpo mientras volaba, fríos y húmedos al contacto con su piel. _

_No le gustaba la nieve. En Nunca Jamás no nevaba, y lo prefería de esa manera. _

_Pero tras haber llegado tan lejos, no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y esperar a la primavera. No hoy, hoy era diferente. Hoy tenía una misión importante que cumplir: Debía ir hasta Wendy, y..._

_Sobrevolaba la calle cuando se detuvo de golpe, como si un gancho hubiera tirado de él hacia abajo, y la presión en su estómago y en sus sienes le indicó que había comenzado a caer. Gritó, mas el potente silbido del viento contra sus oídos ahogó cualquier otro sonido. Pataleó con fuerza, intentando elevarse, pero ya no podía hacerlo._

_-Peter, Peter, despierta…_

_Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Peter tuvo miedo. El pánico lo paralizó, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, y menos pensar en cosas felices que lo ayudaran a volar. _

_-¡Peter!_

_Los ojos le ardían por el viento, pero no podía cerrarlos. No podía moverse. El suelo se iba acercando más y más. Todo era blanco a su alrededor, el frío le helaba la piel, la cabeza le dolía, se precipitaba al vacío…_

Abrió los ojos, jadeando. Los oídos le zumbaban por el viento, el pánico le impedía moverse y el frío lo hacía temblar violentamente.

¿Dónde había caído? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo regresaría a…?

Jane estaba sentada a su lado. Sus manos rodeaban su rostro, y aunque estaba hablándole, no podía entender lo que decía. No podía escucharla, el viento…

La habitación fue cobrando forma a su alrededor, de un blanco reluciente y muebles dorados. El sol entraba por la pared de cristal, y poco a poco, comprendió que la caída había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sólo que él acababa de recordarlo.

Fue consciente también que aquello que había tomado por el zumbido del viento al caer no era sino su propia respiración. Apretó las manos en puños, clavando sus ojos en los de la chica, y luchó contra el pánico hasta que los latidos de su corazón dejaron de taladrarle las sienes y los bordes de su visión volvieron a definirse.

Aun así, el frío persistía. ¿Era debido a la nieve, o en serio hacía frío en esa habitación?

¿Y si la habitación era también otro recuerdo?

Jane esperó a que se calmara, sus dedos acariciando sus mejillas ligeramente en un gesto nervioso. Aun con la respiración entrecortada e incapaz de hablar, esperó a que viera la pregunta en su mirada.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, pero ya no estás soñando. Esto es real –hablaba despacio, con suavidad, y se aferró a las palabras mientras apartaba la tormenta de imágenes que luchaban por obtener su atención- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió despacio, y todavía algo desorientado, apoyó las manos en la cama para incorporarse. La chica retrocedió un poco para darle espacio, aun sin dejar de mirarlo con preocupación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? –se sorprendió de lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

¿Y por qué demonios seguía temblando todavía?

-Casi diez horas – respondió Jane-. Son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, creo. Campanita se durmió hace poco, pero estuvo sentada a tu lado toda la mañana esperando a que despertaras.

Señaló con la cabeza la mesita de noche más cercana, donde la rubia dormía, hecha un ovillo y con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. Era la primera vez que no la veía brillar de algún color, reflejando su estado de ánimo.

O eso creía. Quizás años atrás…

Gruñó cuando diferentes recuerdos, todos involucrando al hada, se entremezclaron de manera que dejaron de tener sentido, comienzo o final.

-Peter, Peter, ¿Puedes oírme? –Jane le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla, manteniendo la otra mano apoyada en su hombro para ayudarlo a sostenerse.

-Lo siento –musitó, volviendo en sí- Es…

-Confuso, lo sé –completó la pelirroja, condescendiente- Seka nos advirtió que tendrías algunos problemas al principio.

Peter sonrió con ironía.

-¿"Algunos problemas"? Buena forma de referirse al desastre atolondrado que soy ahora.

-No es como que los recuerdos hayan influido mucho en eso –bromeó Jane, tratando de aligerar la situación. Peter negó con la cabeza, fingiéndose dolido.

-¿No se supone que tienes que ayudarme?

-Eso hago. Estoy aquí, y te presté mi cama.

De manera que era por eso que la habitación se le hacía ligeramente conocida.

-Yo te presté la mía.

-No por diez horas.

-Llenaste las sábanas de sangre –replicó, y la chica lo miró, indignada.

-¡No es cie—

-Chist –la acalló con un gesto de las manos, señalando al hada con la cabeza - Créeme, no quieres despertarla –vaciló, la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro de golpe- O eso creo. Yo…

Y allí estaba de nuevo, el torbellino de imágenes que giraban sobre sí mismas y lo hacían sentirse mareado. Pasaron a toda prisa, como una baraja de cartas lanzada al aire, todas cayendo al mismo tiempo sobre su cabeza.

-Regresa -Jane volvió a golpear su mejilla, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Lo siento –repitió, molesto consigo mismo.

- Deja de mirar el vacío. Me pones nerviosa cada vez que haces eso.

-No es como si lo hiciera apropósito –se defendió él.

-Lo sé. Sólo… Prométeme que no vas a quedarte allí dentro. Puedo ayudarte si estás aquí, pero no puedo meterme en tu cabeza -Evadió su mirada, y aunque trató de sonar indiferente, su voz se quebró a la mitad de la frase.

Se sintió mal al ver que en verdad estaba preocupada.

-Si lo hago, eres libre de traerme de vuelta a golpes. Sé que te encantaría hacerlo de todas formas.

La chica sonrió brevemente, levantando la cabeza de nuevo.

-Puedes jurar que lo haré -Le pareció que su sonrisa era algo fingida, pero se dijo que al menos había conseguido levantarle el ánimo un poco- Quizá no puedo ayudarte con hechos que ocurrieron mucho antes de que naciera, pero ciertamente puedo encargarme de que te mantengas en el tiempo presente.

Peter enarcó las cejas.

-¿Por qué eso suena como una amenaza?

-Porque lo es -respondió ella simplemente. El muchacho volvió a negar con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, y aunque no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta -No que hiciera falta, en realidad, pues ambos lo tenían muy claro- Se alegraba de poder tenerla para ayudarlo en algo que ninguno de los dos comprendía del todo.

_Y son muchas las cosas que no comprendo. _

Al pensar en eso, la urgencia de su pesadilla volvió. Aunque ahora era diferente: No era algo que debía decirle a Wendy, sino…

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Jane, al ver que permanecía en silencio. Se debatió entre contárselo o no, y al final lo hizo de todas formas.

-Es... Bueno, estaba soñando con... Ya sabes, la noche en que murió Wendy -comenzó- La parte antes de enterarme de su muerte, para ser más precisos. Cuando me caí.

Jane lo observó, atenta, y esperó a que continuara.

-Es extraño. Estaba buscando a Wendy, tenía que encontrarla, tenía que decirle algo.

-¿Recuerdas qué era? -preguntó, y Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Quizá lo hago, no lo sé -admitió- Pero eso no es lo que me confunde. Estaba volando hacia ella a toda prisa, y de golpe... Dejé de hacerlo y comencé a caer -frunció el ceño, mirándola- ¿Por qué comencé a caer? Había volado sobre Londres cientos, miles de veces, ¿Por qué esa noche precisamente no pude llegar hasta su casa?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, su expresión condescendiente.

-No lo sé, Peter, de verdad no lo sé -Algo en su tono de voz le dio la impresión de que sabía más de lo que decía.

¿O quizás eran ideas suyas? No podía confiar mucho en su percepción en ese momento.

-Me gustaría saberlo -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros- Siento que es algo importante, la respuesta a una pregunta que tampoco conozco todavía.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que cayeras? Campanita dijo que peleaste con ella ¿Puedes recordar eso?

Hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar el recuerdo en cuestión, pero era como tratar de alcanzar una carta específica entre las centenares que caían, cada una distrayéndolo con sus colores brillantes y sus figuras llamativas.

-No, no puedo… Espera -Imágenes borrosas comenzaron a cobrar forma. Siluetas oscuras en medio de un fondo blanco (¿Sombras, quizás?), se movían, aumentaban de tamaño…-Creo que sí –alegó, y Jane asintió, expectante. Trató de dar contexto al recuerdo...

La exasperación lo hizo soltar un gruñido cuando las imágenes se mezclaron otra vez.

-Casi lo tenía.

Jane, aun sujetando su hombro, le dio un apretón.

-Lo lograrás, paciencia -aseguró-. Sólo necesitas algo de tiempo.

Asintió, aunque no se sentía muy confiado. Dirigió la mirada hacia la pared de cristal, observando el jardín a través de ella. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que no tenían tanto tiempo como ella sugería.

¿Y si no lograba hacerlo nunca? ¿Y si permanecía lo que le quedaba de vida tratando de distinguir los sueños de la realidad, soñando recuerdos y confundiendo el presente? ¿Y si dentro de su memoria había algo importante? ¿Algo que les explicara a los dos todo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Quieres salir? –Giró la cabeza hacia ella, y vio por su expresión que sabía lo que había estado pensando- Quizá sólo necesitas algo de aire. Ya sabes, para aclarar las ideas.

Agradecido, asintió con la cabeza.

-Espero que tengas razón.

La pelirroja se apartó y dejó que se pusiera en pie por su cuenta, aunque no se le escapó la aprensión con la que lo miraba.

-Estoy bien, Jane –masculló, conteniendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Puede que ya fueran dos las veces que se había desmayado frente a ella (Sin mencionar los incontables accidentes que había sobrellevado en los últimos días), pero aun era capaz de caminar por su cuenta.

Y esperaba que, para el final de su aventura, siguiera siendo así.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con naturalidad- No he dicho lo contrario.

La miró, escéptico, pero ella siguió adelante, saliendo de la habitación. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a Campanita, y anduvieron por el pasillo vacío hasta la entrada a los jardines.

Las decoraciones para la fiesta seguían allí, y Peter no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a las escaleras y al salón más arriba. Jane se detuvo de golpe frente a las puertas, y aunque su expresión permaneció inalterable, supo que había recordado lo ocurrido hacía dos noches.

-Podemos ir a otro sitio –sugirió, mas la chica negó con la cabeza, sujetando su mano con fuerza casi de manera inconsciente.

-Estoy bien, sólo… No me dejes sola ¿Sí?

Sabía que no hablaba sólo de alejarse físicamente.

-No lo haré, lo prometo –sonrió a medias, dándole un apretón antes de seguir adelante- Estamos juntos en este desastre.


	29. El caleidoscopio inconstante

_**Capítulo XXVIII:**_

_**El caleidoscopio inconstante:**_

Evadieron en esa excursión el claro de la fuente y se adentraron más en el bosque, siguiendo el curso del río para no perderse. Jane sospechaba que Peter aun la creía traumatizada por lo ocurrido, y no daba todavía con la mejor manera de explicarle que se debía más a que conocía la verdad tras su "ataque" que por seguir asustada.

A decir verdad, no sabía cómo decirle nada de lo que sabía sobre su vida, o si Seka le perdonaría el que lo hiciera. Peter merecía saberlo, eso lo tenía claro. Merecía saber el papel para el que estaba destinado, y todo lo que Kase había hecho por él...

Sentía que, tomara la decisión que tomara, terminaría traicionando a alguien. Los dos confiaban en ella, y de alguna manera, había terminado en una decisión donde mantener la confianza de uno implicaba perder la del otro.

¿Qué haría?

-¿Jane? –salió de su ensimismamiento, algo sobresaltada, y giró la cabeza hacia Peter, que la miraba con el ceño fruncido- Se supone que soy yo el que se distrae con las musarañas de un momento a otro.

Sólo por diversión, trató de recordar alguna de las palabras que había leído en los libros de su tío.

-Encuentro más fascinante la existencia eterna o temporal de determinada especie de crustáceos, en realidad.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Peter, que tal cómo imaginaba, no había entendido una palabra.

-No importa, sólo pensaba.

-Podemos ir al laberinto, si quieres –sugirió, adivinando el camino de sus pensamientos, si bien su suposición era errónea.

-Estoy bien. Ya te dije, sólo pensaba.

Caminaron en silencio un rato más, las hojas removiéndose bajo sus pies cuando las pisaban, el crujido de estas y el trinar de pájaros lejanos los únicos sonidos en el claro.

-Pues, piensa en voz alta –dijo el rubio finalmente- No me gusta caminar en silencio, y sabes que necesito algo que me distraiga del… Otro ruido.

Al girar la cabeza vio que evadía su mirada, visiblemente incómodo.

-Es más molesto de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginarme ¿No es así?

Peter asintió.

-A veces no noto que estás hablándome, o confundo tu voz con otra de las cientos que recuerdo.

-¿Desearías no haber recordado nada?

El muchacho tardó un momento antes de responder, y durante ese tiempo, tomaron un desvió a través de un camino de arbustos, las enredaderas tan bajas que de no ir encorvada su cabello se quedaría atrapado en ellas.

-No es para nada agradable. En algunos momentos se siente como si alguien te tomara por los hombros y comenzara a girarte en círculos hasta que quieres vomitar, y sin embargo sigues dando vueltas y vueltas… Y luego en otros, has dando tantas vueltas que ya olvidas siquiera que estás girando –se agachó para esquivar otra de las enredaderas, y siguieron el curso del río hasta un claro amplio de césped brillante bajo la luz del sol- Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de que volvieran. Prefiero saber quién soy, así no me agrade –rió sin ganas- Y no puede durar para siempre ¿No?

_Eso espero._

Peter se detuvo. Frente a ellos había un pequeño estanque justo en el centro, y alrededor de este, espesas plantas que supo que les impedirían llegar hasta allí a pie. Sin embargo, el muchacho no intentó hacerlo. Se sentó en la hierba, a varios metros de las enredaderas, y alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, contemplando las estrellas y el sol.

-Qué lugar más extraño es Laramet ¿No crees? –comentó, aun observando el cielo sobre sus cabezas- Ni siquiera en Nunca Jamás es de día y de noche al mismo tiempo.

Jane tomó asiento a su lado, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada.

-Y sin embargo, no están tan lejos uno del otro –murmuró, sin pensar. Tan pronto lo hizo, sintió los ojos del chico puestos en ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jane tuvo un escalofrío. Era el momento de decir la verdad, y sin embargo…

-Dorian me lo dijo –murmuró, reteniendo su mirada- Ya sabes, cuando…

No tuvo que terminar la frase. Peter asintió, comprendiéndolo al momento.

Se sintió como la peor de las personas.

_Él no ha hecho sino confiar en mí, y yo no he dejado de mentirle. _

Pero se dijo que, también, lo hacía por su propio bien. Ya eran demasiadas las cosas que le rondaban en la cabeza, amenazando con llevarse su cordura, ¿Qué bien le haría añadir más leña al fuego?

-¿Es cerca, entonces? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Nunca Jamás? –adivinó Jane- A unas horas en barco. Creo que una de las puertas del castillo lleva hasta un muelle.

-Ya veo -Algo en su tono de voz llamó su atención, y la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta? -inquirió- No planearás ir... ¿Verdad?

-¿Por qué no? Quizás volver me ayude a aclarar las cosas -dijo él, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y clavando la mirada en el suelo.

-Nunca Jamás no es la misma que cuando te fuiste. Oíste la historia de Campanita, el lugar que recuerdas desapareció.

-Lo sé, pero... Siento que tengo que hacerlo ¿Sabes? Como si no pudiera seguir adelante y los recuerdos fueran a acosarme hasta que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos seguían fijos en el suelo, y parecía casi abatido. Jane apoyó la mano en su hombro, haciendo que levantara la mirada, y sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Vas a lograrlo -dijo, y el muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, con los ojos fijos en el lago. Quiso romper el silencio varias veces, por Peter, pero la tranquilidad del lugar la instó a permanecer callada.

Observaba al muchacho de vez en vez, sin embargo, comprobando que seguía con ella. Se dijo que quizá no tenía que contarle la verdad, ya que él parecía estar descubriéndola por su cuenta.

...

Campanita se dio la vuelta, gruñendo al ver que comenzaba a despertarse. Se frotó los ojos, apartando el agotamiento, y se sentó perezosamente, balanceando las piernas en el borde de la mesita. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación.

Y ya más despierta, se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola. Miró a su alrededor, confirmando lo que ya sabía, y voló lejos de la mesa, hacia el centro de la habitación. Se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido ahora? -se preguntó- ¿Cómo dos personas tan altas son tan fáciles de perder?

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la pared de cristal, y observando el jardín, Campanita tuvo un presentimiento. Guiada por él salió del dormitorio, volando por los pasillos. Creía haber visto una puerta que daba a los jardines en su recorrido por el castillo. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar dónde era...

¿Por qué ese lugar tenía que ser tan grande? ¿Era tanta la necesidad de los gigantes de sentirse pequeños?

Cruzó otra esquina, perdida en sus pensamientos, y mientras andaba por otro pasillo casi idéntico, se preguntó si Peter se encontraría ya mejor. No se había visto muy bien antes de caer dormido, ¿Y si ese brujo de cabello extraño le había hecho algo peor? Había salvado a Jane, sí, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera la misma actitud hacia su amigo...

Rumiando las posibilidades, no fue hasta diez minutos después que el hada salió de su ensimismamiento, y se sobresaltó al ver que estaba en un área del castillo que no había visto nunca.

Gruñó en frustración. Estaba segura de que había tomado el camino correcto, ¿Cómo había terminado...?

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus protestas, al otro extremo del pasillo. Dos siluetas a lo lejos conversaban, y hasta ella llegaron los murmullos amortiguados de sus palabras.

Incluso desde allí distinguió la cabellera azul de una de las siluetas.

Movida por la curiosidad, subió hasta lo más alto del techo, a varios metros por encima de los gigantes, y siguió adelante en silencio, hasta que escuchó claramente lo que decían. El brujo de cabello escandaloso (creyó escuchar a Jane llamarlo Seka) conversaba con una joven vestida de marrón, de cabello rosa apagado y ojos violetas.

-Sólo va a empeorar, no hay nada que pueda hacer -decía la muchacha.

-¿Lo has intentado todo ya? -replicaba Seka.

-Todo lo que está en mis manos, pero sólo ella pueda romper el hechizo -la mujer, algo abatida, se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- ¿Va a decírselo, Alteza?

Seka vacilaba un momento, con la mirada baja, antes de levantar los ojos de nuevo y asentir.

-Déjeme hablar con él primero.

La muchacha asentía, y luego hacia un gesto extraño que el hada no compendia: Bajaba la cabeza y doblaba las piernas, inclinándose ligeramente.

-Como desee, Alteza.

Ambas siluetas seguían adelante, pasando de largo a Campanita y dirigiéndose a una de las habitaciones del pasillo siguiente. El hada los siguió, intrigada. ¿Empeorar? ¿Hechizo? ¿De quién estaban hablando?

Se detuvo de golpe, y sintió que su luz pasaba del dorado al blanco. ¿Podría tratarse de Peter? ¿Estaría empeorando después de recordar? ¿Alguien lo había hechizado?

¿Y si era por eso que no se encontraban en la habitación de Jane, y si ahora estaba tras la puerta frente a ella?

A pesar de que la posibilidad la aterraba, tuvo la sensación de que estaba pasando algo por alto. Jane la habría despertado de haber habido un problema. O el movimiento, en cualquier caso.

_Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo_, pensó, y asintió con la cabeza para darse ánimos.

Preparada para lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado, se deslizó bajo el resquicio de la puerta.

…

-¿Dimos por casualidad con este lugar, o ya habías estado aquí antes? -preguntó Jane, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qu— Ah, eso -el muchacho frunció el ceño, su mirada perdida en el estanque- Sonará raro, pero un hada me trajo hasta aquí.

-¿Un hada? -Peter asintió- ¿Cómo... Un hada diferente a Campanita?

-Fue la noche del baile. Cuando... -su voz se apagó, y le pareció que sus mejillas adquirían un tono ligeramente rojizo. Seguía sin mirarla- Cuando te fuiste con Dorian, tuve un mal presentimiento.

-Nos seguiste -adivinó, y el chico volvió a asentir.

-Estaba escondido entre los arbustos cuando escuché un ruido. Un punto de luz se alejaba a toda prisa. En un principio creí que se trataba de Campanita, y me sorprendió que hubiera salido, ya que dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con la fiesta. La seguí hasta este claro, pero las enredaderas me impidieron acercarme a la laguna. La llamé, le pedí que me esperara, y ella debió de oírme porque se dio la vuelta- giró la cabeza hacia ella, y distinguió su confusión- Creo que supo quién era.

-¿Habló contigo?

-No, pero me sonrió. Parecía contenta de que pudiera verla.

Jane asintió con la cabeza.

-Por años, las hadas estuvieron buscándote, pero ni ellas podían dar contigo ni tú podías verlas a ellas. Al verte, supongo que supo que habías regresado.

Él desvió la mirada de nuevo, su expresión ausente.

-¿Lo hice? Ya no soy el mismo que ellas recuerdan. Ya no soy Peter Pan -musitó.

-Quizás ya no necesitan al niño Peter, quizás ahora te necesitan a ti -apuntó la chica, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Tenía la sensación de que era cierto, sin embargo. Los problemas que lo esperaban en la isla y sus alrededores no eran para un niño, por muchos siglos que este pudiera tener.

Y comprendió, también, por qué había acudido tan rápido en su ayuda.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-¿Y por seguirte? -bromeó él. Jane rió.

-Te diste cuenta que algo iba mal antes que yo.

-Para la próxima será mejor que interrumpa un poco antes. Antes de que te lastimen, quiero decir -replicó, y se extrañó un poco de la culpa en su voz.

-Sí, quizás sea buena idea -él la miró, confundido, y Jane negó con la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo.

-Buenas tardes -una nueva voz los sobresaltó, y giraron la cabeza al sitio detrás de ellos de donde provenía.

Una mujer acababa de entrar al claro. Llevaba un radiante vestido de seda rosa, y sus cabellos negro azabache estaban recogidos en un moño a la altura de su nuca, mechones enmarcando su rostro y resaltando sus ojos claros.

-Su Majestad -Ambos se pusieron en pie, dedicando a la reina una reverencia.

La tensión en el ambiente era perceptible de los dos lados. La pelirroja no podía evitar sentir algo de aprensión al verla, luego de todo lo que sabía había causado, pero tratándose de alguien tan importante –y que probablemente podía mandarlos a la guillotina si así le parecía, o a lo que sea que utilizaran para ejecutar a los prisioneros- se esforzó por ocultar su disgusto.

La mujer les dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Peter, Jane! ¡Cuánto me alegra ver que ya se encuentran mejor! –dijo, y tuvo que reconocer que era buena fingiendo. En ese momento, fue la imagen de la dulzura- Me complace también que disfruten las instalaciones de nuestro castillo. Ponemos mucho empeño en el mantenimiento de estos jardines, así como del laberinto ¿Lo han conocido ya?

-Ya hemos tenido el placer –respondió la muchacha, reprimiendo la ironía que le picó la garganta. _También me he familiarizado con su fuente, donde sus caballeros utilizan jóvenes incautas para revivir a sus novias_.

Asintiendo, la reina Lya miró a su compañero, enarcando una ceja ligeramente divertida.

-Escuché que has comenzado a recordar, Peter, querido ¿es cierto?

-Así es, Alteza –Vio que no engañaba a su amigo tampoco. El tono del chico no dejaba de ser aquel que se esperaba dirigiera a la monarca, pero había cierta restricción en él que le dijo que, como el suyo, escondía desconfianza.

-Es bueno saber que pronto tendremos a nuestro niño eterno de vuelta –sonrió de nuevo, radiante como el sol de mediodía, y sus ojos azul cielo pasaron del muchacho a ella.

Le pareció que su sonrisa vacilaba un poco: Un temblor casi imperceptible en las comisuras de su boca.

-Jane, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si te parece bien.

Consciente de que pocas personas podían darse el privilegio de negarse a las propuestas de un miembro de la realeza (y del destino que habían tenido los que se habían opuesto), a la chica no le quedó más opción que asentir con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.

-Perfecto -La monarca asintió, dirigió una significativa mirada a Peter, y frunció el ceño cuando el chico no se movió en lo absoluto.

Parecía casi desafiarla con la mirada.

-Peter… -musitó Jane, bajito- Creo que se refiere a hablar conmigo _a solas._

-¡Oh! Por supuesto –notó lo fingido de su sorpresa, y él muchacho asintió, haciendo una reverencia a la reina antes de darse la vuelta hacia Jane- Te esperaré en la entrada

Sospechó que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no lo cuestionó para no alertar a la reina. Esta esperó a que el muchacho se alejara del claro para comenzar a hablar. Sonrió a Jane nuevamente, señalando los jardines con una delicada floritura de su mano.

-Demos un paseo, ¿Te parece?

…

Peter se aseguró que sus zapatos crujieran más de lo normal al pasar sobre las hojas en el suelo. Dio varios pasos, alejándose del claro hasta estar seguro que había pasado desapercibido.

Luego, se quitó los zapatos y regresó.

Se agachó frente a uno de los arbustos, escondiéndose tras la maleza para observar. Frunció el ceño al ver que se alejaban, tomando uno de los caminos hacia la izquierda, siguiendo el curso del río.

¿Estaría tramando algo la reina? Lo cierto era que no confiaba en ella, menos después de lo que había ocurrido.

Quizá abandonar a Jane había sido mala idea…

Las siguió en silencio, encorvado tras las gruesas plantas y preparado para salir ante la menor señal de peligro. Ya la había dejado sola una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo.

…

El río las llevó a un camino delimitado por arbustos con las rosas más rojas que Jane hubiera visto nunca. Flores blancas en forma de campana colgaban de las enredaderas sobre su cabeza hasta casi tocarlos, y desprendían una fragancia parecida al rocío, mas ligeramente dulzona. Incluso estaban cubiertas de pequeñas gotas de agua que caían sobre las hojas en forma de corazón de los arbustos.

En el camino a sus pies, los pétalos se mezclaban con las hojas, formando una alfombra verde, roja y blanca. El aire era dulce y algo pesado... Aunque lo último se debiera quizás a la tensión entre ambas.

Jane caminó en silencio, esperando a que la reina hablara. Fue paseando la mirada de un lugar a otro, apreciando cada detalle y preguntándose, aunque sin mucho empeño, cuál podría ser el motivo de su convocatoria.

Se le ocurrían varios, en realidad, aunque ninguno del que la soberana estuviera al tanto.

-Siempre me gustó este sendero -comenzó- Las flores son tan hermosas...

Así que los humanos no eran los únicos en irse por las ramas.

-Lo son, Su Alteza.

-Pido a los jardineros que tengan especial cuidado con ellas. Sería una pena que se estropearan.

-Verdaderamente, Alteza.

Luego de aquella pequeña conversación, caminaron en silencio unos metros más. Si bien una parte de ella comenzaba ya a cuestionarse el si sólo la había buscado para hablar de las maravillas de su jardín, algo le decía que el tema era mucho más importante.

No se equivocaba.

-Jane, Seka me dijo lo que sir Dorian te hizo –comenzó, su voz adquiriendo un aire afectado- Quería disculparme personalmente por las atrocidades que cometió, y asegurarte que recibirá los castigos pertinentes por sus acciones.

-Entiendo -Era de esperarse, notó después. Aun no había tenido tiempo de interpretar su papel de inocente.

-Y sé, también, que mi hijo te explicó el trasfondo de lo ocurrido esa noche –continuó. Jane apartó la cabeza del camino floreado, sorprendida.

-¿Seka le ha dicho eso?

La soberana negó con la cabeza, riendo.

-No, claro que no. Pero intuí que lo haría, él… -hizo una pausa, esbozando otra sonrisa- Él se preocupa mucho por ti. Sabía que no te dejaría en las sombras por mucho tiempo.

-¿Le molesta el que lo haya hecho, Alteza? –inquirió la pelirroja, con una idea de a dónde se dirigía la discusión.

El rocío se desprendía de las flores en esa región, flotando alrededor de ambas como luciérnagas cristalinas. El aire se hacía menos almizclado, y adquiría un ligero olor salino. Supo que se acercaban al mar.

-Confío en las razones que mi hijo encontró justificaban tomar esa medida –dijo la reina, tras una larga pausa- Y confío también en su juicio con respecto a ti. Si él cree que eres de fiar, yo también he de creerlo –giró la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en ella- Pero conozco a mis hijos, Jane, comprenderás que aunque confío plenamente en el juicio de Seka, soy consciente también de que este tema en particular nubla un poco su objetividad.

-Porque se trata de su hermana –dijo, y sonó más seco de lo que pretendía. Se estaba cansando de la exagerada formalidad con la que trataban el tema, como si fuera más una cuestión diplomática.

La reina asintió.

-Su gemela. Nacieron juntos, y juntos debieron estar hasta el final, pero el destino a veces juega con nosotros de la manera más cruel. El afecto que siente hacia ella puede haber causado que haya… Magnificado su vida, volviéndola la heroica mártir que quiere convencerse que es.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y experimentó la misma ansiedad que al haberse enterado de la maldición que había acabado con su madre y su tío.

-¿Está llamando a Seka mentiroso? –musitó, la mitad de su voz perdida bajo el nudo.

-Por supuesto que no. Al menos que consideres embellecer los hechos decir una mentira.

Llegaron al final del camino, que terminaba en un patio despejado y bajaba en una colina. A su derecha, una única hilera de árboles, perfectamente alineados, bajaba la planicie, siguiendo el curso del río. El césped daba paso a un camino de grava y rocas, que terminaba en…

-El mar –dijo Jane en voz alta, incrédula.

-Hay muchas maneras de llegar hasta él desde el castillo –explicó la reina- La que mi hija tomó está en el hala sur, que es donde se encuentra el muelle. También puedes llegar desde aquí si caminas lo suficiente, claro.

Frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que la brisa salada le golpeara el rostro y le revolviera el cabello, sus olas sacudiéndose y cubriendo la orilla de espuma, estaba el mismo mar que había recorrido Kase en su huida. Desde sus aguas había visto su hogar por última vez, mientras este se alejaba más y más y se perdía en el lejano horizonte.

Y a sólo unas horas, estaba Nunca Jamás.

…

Incapaz de dejar la protección de los arbustos sin ser descubierto, Peter observó como ambas se alejaban, deteniéndose a varios metros de él, justo al límite entre el césped y la grava. La conversación entre las dos no tenía ningún sentido para él, pero por la expresión de Jane, supo que para ella sí lo tenía. Se preguntó qué tanto podría haberle contado el dichoso Seka que le hiciera hablar tan tranquilamente del ataque que días atrás la había aterrado tanto…

Y no pudo evitar sentirse herido al ver que le había estado ocultando cosas.

Quizás no estuviera lista para hablar al respecto. Conociéndola, era perfectamente capaz de fingir que se encontraba bien cuando no era así. Quizás fingía que la situación ya no la afectaba cuando era todo lo contrario…

O quizás simplemente estaba mintiendo.

-¿Pan? –dio un brinco, sacudiendo los arbustos en el proceso, que derramaron hojas sobre sus pies descalzos. Se incorporó en el mismo movimiento, dándose la vuelta rápidamente hacia el recién llegado.

_Hablando de Roma…_

Seka lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, ligeramente divertido. A su lado, Campanita parecía confundida.

-Podrías preguntarle ¿Sabes? –alegó él.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, mas Seka negó con la cabeza.

-No importa.

-¡Tenemos que buscar a Jane! –dijo el hada con urgencia, y por primera vez se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía. Su luz era casi blanca por el susto, y sintió que palidecía casi de igual manera.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es…

-Es algo bastante grave, pero es mejor si buscamos a Jane primero –replicó el príncipe- Toma, supongo que necesitarás esto.

Extendió el brazo hacia el chico, y sólo entonces, al bajar la mirada, vio que le estaba devolviendo sus zapatos.

-Ya poco importa que te escuchen –bromeó Seka.

Sin responder, y bastante molesto, le quitó sus zapatos de un manotazo.

Cada día detestaba más a ese muchacho.

…

Se forzó a apartar la mirada de las aguas, hacia su interlocutora. Se sorprendió al ver la tristeza en su rostro y la lejanía de su mirada, perdida en los recuerdos. El mar se reflejaba en sus ojos, y por ese instante, antes de recuperar la compostura, supo que la mujer a su lado no era ya más que un espejo.

Quizá todos en el castillo lo eran. Con sus ojos centelleantes y sus sonrisas, con sus cabellos brillantes y vestidos de colores. Fantasmas que deambulaban por pasillos ricamente decorados, entre cuadros de antiguas glorias e imágenes de guerreros fallecidos, lamentando el pasado e incapaces de ver el presente.

-Los piratas enviaron su cuerpo en una barca –explicó-. Supongo que no querían tener nada que ver con una bruja. Las hadas debieron de intervenir de alguna manera, sin embargo, porque estaba cubierta de flores, con el cabello peinado y la ropa sin rastros de sangre –sonrió- Parecía verdaderamente una heroína.

-¿Supo cómo murió? –preguntó Jane. La reina apartó la mirada del pasado, hacia ella.

-Por supuesto –dijo, y enarcó las cejas, confundida por la pregunta- Sus recuerdos no tardaron en llegar.

-¿En llegar?

-Cuando un hechicero muere, sus recuerdos más importantes son transmitidos a sus seres queridos. Es la forma en que nuestra raza honra a los fallecidos, recordando sus vidas por ellos.

-Sabe entonces que los piratas… Que Garfio…

-Sé lo que le hizo a Kase, y sé lo que ella hizo en respuesta –replicó la mujer rápidamente-. Ningún castigo que pudiera crear sería peor que el destino que ya le aguarda.

Se dio cuenta que tenía razón. El hechizo de Kase condenaba a Garfio a la oscuridad, y a su tripulación a la esclavitud.

Pero, Seka…

-Jane –la voz de la reina la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su rostro era ahora severo- Es mucho lo que sabes sobre nosotros, pero hay algo que todavía desconoces.

Su urgencia la confundió, y no supo si confiar en ella. ¿Era verdadera su preocupación, o sólo otra pantomima?

-¿De qué ha—

_¡Jane!_

Calló de golpe, congelada, y un sudor frío le corrió por la espalda.

_¡Jane, ayúdanos! ¡Nos matará!_

-¿Oye eso? –musitó, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones. Ahora era la reina la confundida.

-¿Escuchar qué?

_¡Ven pronto o nos matará! _

_¿Christine?_ Reconocía la voz, pertenecía a su amiga, pero… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué estaba tan asustada?

_Tienes que ayudarnos,_ insistía Christine, su voz rompiéndose en sollozos, y Jane sintió que estaba a punto de llorar también. ¿Sería un truco de la reina?

Algo le decía que no. Que la amenaza era real, y no venía de Laramet…

Venía de Nunca Jamás.

La costa desapareció, así como la reina Lya, los jardines de los que había partido y el cielo repleto de estrellas. Volvía a estar en la isla, con el cielo gris sobre su cabeza y el panorama gris a su alrededor. La brisa marina, fresca y llena de vida, había sido reemplazada por un viento húmedo y estático, muerto.

Frente a ella estaba Christine, pálida, ojerosa, despeinada. Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-¡Ayúdanos, Jane, por favor! ¡Sólo tú puedes salvarnos!

-¿Salvarlos de quién? –preguntaba ella en respuesta, casi tan aterrada como su amiga.

Otra voz, femenina, suave como el terciopelo y amenazante como el siseo de una serpiente. Una voz que le puso la carne de gallina, y que se le hizo ligeramente conocida:

_Tus amigos te aguardan, Jane. Sólo faltan ustedes dos para que comience la celebración…_

Christine, temblorosa, señalaba un punto más allá de ella con el dedo. Al darse la vuelta, no estaba más tierra firme, sino en la cubierta del barco de Garfio…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, jadeando, y la alarma le aceleró el corazón al ser consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

El enviar a Seka a buscarlos no había sido sino una excusa para mantenerlo alejado. El verdadero plan era mucho más temible que eso: Los piratas tenían a sus amigos, y los matarían si Peter y Jane no regresaban.

-¿Jane? –se sobresaltó al oír la voz de la reina, que la observaba con expresión indescifrable.

-Tengo que irme –fue todo lo que consiguió decir antes de echar a correr, dejando a la pasmada monarca detrás- Lo siento mucho, Alteza.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el sendero por el que habían venido cuando tres personas salieron de él— Más específicamente un humano, un hechicero y un hada. Se detuvo, aun con la respiración entrecortada, y el pánico hizo que dejara de lado su sorpresa al verlos allí.

Corrió hacia el rubio, su voz rápida y alterada.

-¡Peter! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Garfio, él… Él va… ¡Tengo que…

-Cálmate, Jane –el muchacho apoyó las manos en sus hombros, preocupado- Vas a tener un ataque de pánico si no te tranquilizas.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Seka se acercó hasta ellos, y le pareció que dirigía una mirada de odio a su madre, creyéndola causante de lo que había ocurrido. Se forzó a respirar con normalidad, y a retener el llanto que ya comenzaba a quemarle la garganta y hacerle arder los ojos.

-Garfio tiene a Christine, y sospecho que a varias otras personas que trabajaban conmigo –consiguió decir, y miró al rubio, desesperada- Van a matarlos si no vamos, Peter. Tengo que salvarlos…

El chico pareció entre sorprendido y asustado, pero su voz no cambió en lo absoluto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó, con el mismo tono tranquilizador.

-Yo… Tuve una especie de visión o algo así –musitó ella, consciente de lo disparatado que sonaba- Christine gritaba, y una voz de mujer…

-Odette –fue Seka quien habló, y tanto Jane como Peter giraron la cabeza hacia él- Debe de estar trabajando con Garfio.

-¿La misma Odette de la historia? –preguntó Peter, algo sorprendido.

-Y supongo que quiere vengarse tras lo ocurrido.

-Tengo que ir –Peter volvió a mirarla, oyendo la súplica en su voz- No puedo dejar que mueran, no...

-Jane... –la interrumpió Seka- Hay algo que tienen que saber antes. Es bastante importante.

La expresión del peliazul se tornó sombría, y al girar la cabeza hacia Peter, vio que estaba tan confundido como ella.

El hada, sin embargo, parecía preocupada– Hecho que se reflejaba en su antinatural quietud. Como había dicho a Peter una vez, el problema solía ser hacerla callar, no al revés.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, preparándose para lo peor.

Pero ni siquiera el horror que acababa de ver la preparó para lo que siguió.

-Es tu tío. Está muy enfermo.


	30. Deudas y aliados inesperados

_**Capítulo XXIX:**_

_**Deudas y aliados inesperados:**_

-¿Cuándo comenzó? –preguntó Jane, mientras Seka los guiaba por el pasillo.

-El día después del baile, al parecer. Pidió que nadie fuera informado de su condición, y Mae ha estado cuidándolo desde entonces. En un principio no pareció más que simple agotamiento, pero luego comenzó a mostrar los… Síntomas –No tuvo que preguntar para saber a qué se refería-. Como seguía insistiendo en no alertar a nadie, tuvo que esperar a que perdiera el conocimiento para decirme. Lo que fue hoy.

-¿Está inconsciente? –preguntó Peter.

-No todo el tiempo, -no se le escapó la pequeña pausa antes de que el príncipe añadiera- pero no es el mismo. La fiebre lo hace alucinar, y parece haber perdido contacto con la realidad.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta casi al mismo tiempo. Seka, delante de ellos, sujetó el picaporte con la mano, y con un suspiro resignado, giró la cabeza hacia Jane.

-No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres –dijo, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

-Estaré bien –aseguró, aunque no estaba tan segura. El príncipe se dio cuenta, pero respetando su decisión, asintió, abriendo la puerta.

El aire dentro era pesado, sofocante como el ambiente cuando deja de llover. A pesar del calor dentro, Jane tenía escalofríos. Temblaba de pies a cabeza como una hoja, las lágrimas quemándole los ojos y formando un doloroso nudo en su garganta, incluso mayor que el de momentos antes, al saber que sus amigos corrían peligro.

Era más estrecha que la suya, o quizás el que lo percibiera así se debía al no poder apartar los ojos de la cama en el centro, como si esta fuera lo único en la habitación. La cabecera oscura se le hizo enorme, y las sábanas exageradamente blancas y delgadas.

En ella, encogido por la magnitud del espacio, yacía su tío.

Junto a la cama estaba una joven de cabello rosa, que supuso era Mae. Colocaba un trapo húmedo sobre la frente del enfermo, y al verlos se incorporó un poco, haciendo una ligera reverencia y paseando su mirada por los recién llegados hasta detenerla en Jane. Vio la compasión en sus ojos violetas.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Seka.

-Estaba despierto hasta hace unos minutos, Alteza –respondió Mae, girando la cabeza hacia él, y bajó un poco la mirada antes de añadir-, pero su condición sigue siendo la misma.

Paralizada en el umbral de la puerta, Jane no pudo sino observarlo. Dormía. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus párpados se movían, señal de que estaba soñando.

Pero no era un sueño tranquilo. Su respiración era pesada, ruidosa. Sus manos se movían sobre las sábanas, y murmullos casi inaudibles salían de sus labios agrietados.

Días antes, le había parecido más joven. Ahora, parecía incluso mayor que antes de salir de Londres: Su piel era amarillenta como el pergamino, y con el aspecto de ser igual de delicada. Venas azuladas surcaban su rostro, sus brazos y sus dedos, punzantes y torcidas como serpientes. Su cabello era completamente blanco, y había comenzado a caerse en algunos puntos.

Sentía las miradas de Seka y Peter sobre ella, y podía escuchar el batir de las alas de Campanita a su lado. Sabía que entenderían si quería marcharse, si no quería estar allí para ver como ocurría, pero era consciente de que tenía que hacerlo.

De manera que tomó aire, contuvo las lágrimas un tiempo más, y como si se preparara para saltar de un precipicio, dio el primer paso dentro de la habitación.

El camino hasta la cama se le hizo increíblemente largo, como si ante sus ojos, la habitación se alargara y se distorsionara, las formas adquiriendo aspectos surrealistas y monstruosos como en una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla…

Sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por dejarse llevar, y al abrir los ojos otra vez, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

No que fuera por eso menos horrible.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, y sujetó con cuidado su mano delgada y cubierta de pliegues y venas, temiendo hacerle daño si apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

Él ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

-¿Tío John? Soy yo, Jane –apenas y conseguía hablar, y la voz se le quebró cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo- Peter y Campanita también están aquí, vinimos tan pronto nos enteramos –continuó- Sé que no querías que me preocupara y por eso intentaste mantenerlo en secreto, pero…

Pero ¿Qué? Se preguntó, cuando las palabras la abandonaron, ¿Pero no puedes irte así cómo así? ¿No puedes dejarme sola?

_Eres la única familia que me queda, no puedo perderte_.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentada allí, en silencio, suplicando que despertara para poder hablar con él. Suplicando que abriera los ojos y le dijera que todo estaría bien.

Pero no fue así.

Luego de lo que parecieron años sintió una mano en su hombro, y al girar la cabeza, Peter estaba a su lado, su rostro tan apologético como preocupado. Extendió la otra mano, como diciéndole "_Ven, ya has sufrido suficiente."_

Y aunque se sintió como una cobarde, dejó que la guiara fuera de la habitación, mientras la enfermera volvía a atender a su tío (¿Era una enfermera? ¿Había siquiera enfermeros y doctores en Laramet? No conseguía que las interrogantes le importaran lo suficiente para hacerlas en voz alta).

-Hemos hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo, -dijo Seka, cerrando la puerta de nuevo, como si así pudiera alejar el horror que se escondía dentro- pero no podemos romper la maldición.

Sonrió con tristeza, incapaz de poder hablar. No era su culpa.

Y tampoco era la suya, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Jane… -Peter la rodeó con sus brazos, y no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo. Lloró en silencio, con la cabeza escondida en su pecho, sintiéndose tan impotente como culpable.

Elpasado y el presente eran la misma cosa, se dio cuenta. Diez años antes había estado sentada en la cama de una enferma que envejecía antes de tiempo, que sufría y gritaba por ayuda sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla. Diez años antes había estado parada en un rincón mientras médico tras médico iba y venía sin saber qué hacer. Había visto lo que ocurría sin saber cómo detenerlo.

Y diez años no habían hecho nada, porque volvía a encontrarse en la misma situación, sin saber cómo prevenir el mismo final.

Excepto…

_Sólo la autora del hechizo puede revertirlo._

No fue hasta que el llanto cedió que consiguió ó los ojos de golpe, apartándose del muchacho, levantó la cabeza.

Peter frunció el ceño al ver el cambio en su expresión.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Odette –murmuró, su voz ronca por el llanto, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, girando la cabeza hacia Seka- Ella es la única que puede salvarlo ¿No es así?

Él no respondió, pero su silencio le dio la respuesta que necesitaba.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. La bruja jamás revertiría la maldición, no por voluntad propia, y forzarla sería un suicidio. Los tres ya habían discutido ese punto antes, conscientes de que era imposible.

Pero entonces era diferente. Entonces Odette y Garfio no habían amenazado con asesinar a sus amigos si no iba a Nunca Jamás. Entonces Jane no era consciente de su propia importancia, o de la importancia del medallón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Pretendes negociar? -Seka frunció el ceño, algo sorprendido- Jane, estamos hablando de Odette. No conseguirás hacer ningún trato con ella que termine bien para ti.

La muchacha bajó la mirada.

-¿Jane? -Ante su silencio, los ojos del peliazul se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Acaso te volviste—

-Déjala en paz ¿quieres? –Detrás de ella, Peter apoyó las manos en sus hombros- Se trata de su familia, después de todo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo con que se suicide, entonces? –ironizó el príncipe, despectivo.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero estoy con ella en que si la única manera de salvarlo es buscar a Odette, entonces tenemos que hacerlo. Debe de haber algún modo de conseguir que lo haga que no acabe con Jane muerta o corriendo el mismo destino.

-Es peligroso, Peter -dijo Campanita, hablando por primera vez en largo rato.

-Lo sé, pero si va, voy con ella.

"_Estamos juntos en este desastre." _Peter sonaba casi tan determinado como ella, y aunque la sorprendió un poco, se alegró de poder contar con él.

Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse si seguiría dispuesto a ayudarla una vez se enterara de que le había mentido.

Seka los observó en silencio. Sólo duró un segundo, pero consiguió ver en su expresión que lo había herido. ¿Se sentiría traicionado, al ver que los dos se aliaban en su contra?

Sin embargo, su rostro volvía a ser una máscara cuando asintió.

-Es definitivo, entonces. Irán los dos.

-Por supuesto –fue Peter quién respondió, serio- No pienso dejarla sola.

-Eso pensé, y yo tampoco.

Jane frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que iré con ustedes, por supuesto –replicó el chico, casi sorprendido de que se lo preguntara- Estamos hablando de un ejército de piratas, una bruja poderosa y un capitán maldito con sed de venganza. Me parece que necesitarán toda la ayuda que les sea posible.

_Sigues intentando protegerme…_

-No tienes que hacerlo, Seka –dijo, consciente de que tan pronto dejara Laramet, sería tan fácil de rastrear como ellos, y Garfio se daría cuenta de su traición.

-Te equivocas, Jane –replicó el chico- No pueden entrar así como así, necesitan un plan. Si van conmigo, tienen eso.

-¿Y cuál es tu brillante idea, si se puede saber? –Peter sonaba increíblemente escéptico. Seka sonrió a medias.

-Voy a entregarlos al capitán, claro está.

…

Los llevó hasta una de las torres. No era la misma que había subido con él la última vez, la que usaba para esconderse. Esta era más ancha y más baja, y las escaleras eran más amplias, como diseñadas para largos grupos de gente.

Sin embargo, ambas tenían el mismo aire de abandono.

-Déjame ver si entendí –comenzó Peter a su lado, aun con estupefacción, mientras subían a toda prisa para alcanzarlo- ¿Garfio te mandó a capturarnos y llevarnos hasta él, y tú en su lugar nos trajiste aquí?

-¿Cuál es la parte que no entiendes? –replicó él sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Tan rápido que incluso el mago pareció sorprenderse, Peter subió los escalones que los separaban de un salto, colocándose frente a él, y sujetándolo del antebrazo.

-¿Cómo sabemos que todo esto no fue sino un truco para llevarnos con él desde el principio? –preguntó, y aunque no quería admitirlo, Jane era consciente de que su desconfianza estaba más que justificada.

Luego de una pausa, y para sorpresa de los dos, Seka se echó a reír. Algo en su risa sonaba mal, sin embargo, como si lo hiciera sin ganas, o como si tuviera más ganas de llorar que de eso.

-¿Un truco? –dijo secamente- Si hubiera querido llevarlos hasta Garfio en primer lugar, me habría bastado con hacerlo.

La respuesta no pareció bastar para Peter, que ni se apartó, ni hizo ademán de soltarlo. Seka acercó su rostro al suyo, pero el muchacho no se inmutó, manteniendo la misma expresión intimidante.

Jane tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Si quisiera matarte...

-¿Y quieres matarme? -preguntó el rubio, su tono igual de amenazante que el de su interlocutor.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo -dijo la pelirroja, subiendo las escaleras e interponiéndose entre los dos, alternando la mirada entre uno y otro- Tenemos que salvar a Christine, a mi tío, y a todos los demás que Garfio y sus hombres pueden haber secuestrado -clavó la mirada en Seka significativamente- Cada segundo cuenta.

Seka y Peter se fulminaron mutuamente con la mirada, en silencio, y Jane estaba a punto de perder la paciencia cuando el peliazul asintió con la cabeza, pasándolos de largo y continuando su ascenso.

Jane lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio a su lado, quién enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

-Nada –negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, subiendo las escaleras.

_Hombres._

-¿Eh, Seka? –El aludido no se inmutó en lo absoluto, y Jane no esperaba que lo hiciera- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya les dije, necesitamos armas.

-¿Siempre guardan sus armas en lo alto de una torre? –preguntó Peter, y frunció el ceño incrédulo, cuando Jane volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada- ¡No me digas que no te suena siquiera un poco sospechoso!

-Tiene razón –admitió Seka- y es que no vamos a buscarlas aquí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, entonces? –preguntó Jane, confundida.

Habían alcanzado el final de las escaleras, y se encontraban ahora en una habitación circular, con tres puertas frente a ellos. La ventana detrás de Jane dejaba entrar la luz en destellos de colores y dibujaba patrones cambiantes en el suelo, como en un caleidoscopio.

Seka fue hasta la puerta del medio, y sólo entonces se dio la vuelta hacia ellos. Le sorprendió lo serio de su semblante.

-Ir desarmados sería un suicidio, como saben… Pero no se fabrican espadas en Laramet desde la Guerra de los Alquimistas, y ningún caballero que se respete va a entregarle la suya a un par de desconocidos.

-¿Y dónde vamos a conseguirlas? –preguntó Jane. Seka sonrió a medias, su seriedad reemplazada por el mismo aire misterioso que recordaba.

-Conozco a la persona perfecta.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones abrió la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que la madera rebotara contra la pared de piedra y desprendiera un chirrido descomunal. Jane y Peter intercambiaron una mirada, confundidos. La sonrisa de Seka se hizo incluso más amplia.

Y dentro, se escuchó una voz ronca y brusca:

-¡Maldita sea, Seashore! ¿Te mataría tocar la puerta?

_Esa voz…_

-Me temo que se acabaron las vacaciones –anunció Seka, ignorando a su interlocutor- ¿Listo para volver a la acción?

En el umbral de la puerta apareció un hombre bajo y barbudo, de hombros anchos, brazos gruesos y espeso cabello pelirrojo. No rojizo como el de Jane, no rojo anaranjado como el del irlandés que había conocido en el café años atrás. El cabello del hombre, sujeto en una larga trenza que llegaba casi hasta sus tobillos, era rojo sangre.

De allí su nombre.

Bloodtooth observó rápidamente a los dos jóvenes atónitos frente a él, y luego al peliazul que, de brazos cruzados, esperaba su respuesta.

Mostró los dientes en una salvaje sonrisa.

-Ya era hora. Me estaba aburriendo de este lugar.

…

De allí fueron a los establos, otra parte del castillo que todavía no habían visto, y mientras andaban, Jane se vio preguntándose cuánto no habrían conocido todavía (y probablemente jamás conocerían) de ese enorme lugar.

Se encontraba en el hala sur del castillo, luego de un claustro alargado lleno de ganchos para antorchas que desprendían un fuego azulado que, a primera vista, daba la impresión de no poder apagarse bajo ningún medio convencional. El lugar era amplio, casi tan grande como el salón de baile, y de techo alto de vigas de madera. El cielo estaba cubierto de paja, y había al menos dos docenas de caballos, todos de prístino color blanco y crines perfectamente peinadas.

-Ilústrame en lo que te pasa ahora por la cabeza, chico –pidió Bloodtooth, mientras el aludido señalaba un yunque de herrería justo en el centro de la habitación, con aspecto de llevar años en desuso- ¿Qué proeza suicida ejecutaremos esta vez?

-Lo creas o no, no fue idea mía –Seka entró a una de las caballerizas, y luego de un momento salió con lo que parecía una caldera en miniatura- Yo sólo me aseguro de que no termine con el elegido por las estrellas y la hija de la primera mujer en visitar Nunca Jamás siendo arrojados al mar como alimento para los cocodrilos.

-¿El elegido por…

-¿Y cómo evitaremos eso? –preguntó el pirata pelirrojo, ignorando la pregunta de Peter.

Seka dejó la caldera en el suelo, retrocedió un poco para guardar la distancia, y sin dejar de observarla, murmuró algo en voz baja que Jane no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que bastó para que creciera el triple de su tamaño. Dentro de esta crepitaba un fuego de varias horas, avivado por carbones que, también, acababan de aparecer.

-Herramientas –murmuró, entrando a la caballeriza de nuevo.

-No respondiste mi pregunta –replicó Bloodtooth, siguiéndolo- ¿Qué estás planeando ahora?

Se hizo a un lado cuando el muchacho salió otra vez, llevando un balde con un martillo, un cincel y otras herramientas que Jane desconocía y que dejó sobre el yunque oxidado.

-Necesitan espadas –dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia el pirata- Las esconderé con un hechizo hasta que tengan que usarlas, pero eres el único herrero en kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Para qué necesitas… -la comprensión se asomó en los ojos de Bloodtooth, que negó con la cabeza, furioso- ¡No! ¡Te volviste loco! ¡Tienes que estarlo, si piensas que voy…

-Es la única manera –replicó Seka con tranquilidad-. Si voy solo, sabrán que pasó algo. Los estaríamos guiando hasta Laramet.

-¡Dijiste que no volveríamos a poner un pie en ese maldito barco!

-Ha habido un cambio de planes –Jane huyó de los ojos grises de Seka cuando este giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué está pasando? –preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Recuerdan que les dije que Garfio me envió a buscarlos sin importar el precio? –el peliazul señaló a Bloodtooth con la cabeza- Blood fue enviado conmigo. Bueno, más específicamente, pedí que me acompañara.

-Y dijiste que no volveríamos –espetó el pelirrojo, con los brazos en apretados puños.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no planeo quedarme allí para siempre –replicó Seka y paseó la mirada por las herramientas, la caldera y el yunque- ¿Necesitas algo má— ¡Hierro! Por supuesto. No puedo creer que se me olvidara.

-¡Detente en este preciso instante! –bramó el hombre, cuando el peliazul se dio la vuelta y echó a andar otra vez. Seka lo miró por encima del hombro- Te he apoyado en todas las idioteces que has hecho en los últimos años, chico, y he arriesgado el cuello por tu pescuezo más veces de las que puedo recordar… ¡Pero no pienso buscarme la muerte con esos piratas sólo porque tus amiguitos…!

-La bruja está con Garfio -Bloodtooth enmudeció de golpe. Seka suspiró, resignado- No pensaba decírtelo hasta que partiéramos, pero ya que no pareces escucharme de ninguna otra manera…

-¿Estás seguro de que es ella?

-Jane la vio, pregúntale si quieres –La chica retrocedió involuntariamente cuando el pelirrojo giró la cabeza hacia ella, sus ojos llameantes clavados en los suyos.

-¿La viste?

-E-escuché su voz –balbuceó Jane- S-seka cree…

-No creo, estoy _seguro_ de que está trabajando con Garfio, y no eres el único que tiene asuntos pendientes con ella, Blood –el pirata lo observó en silencio, su mandíbula tensada y sus ojos entrecerrados- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudarás?

Siguió observándolo sin decir palabra, con aspecto de querer estrangularlo y destrozar el establo en el proceso.

-¿Bloodtooth? –insistió Seka.

Gruñendo algo ininteligible, el aludido aflojó los puños, la ira aun presente en su rostro. Fulminó al peliazul con la mirada como si fuera todo su culpa, y entre dientes, Jane lo escuchó mascullar:

-Busca el hierro.


	31. La hora de la redención

_**Capítulo XXX:**_

_**La hora de la redención:**_

"_Y por fin comprendió lo que Dumbledore intentaba explicarle: La diferencia entre dejarse arrastrar al ruedo para llevar una lucha a muerte o salir al ruedo con la cabeza alta. Algunos dirían, quizá, que los caminos no eran tan distintos, pero (…) la diferencia era enorme."_

_**Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe**_**, por J.K. Rowling. Capítulo 23, "Horrocruxes".**

Jane, Peter y Seka se habían apartado para dejar a Bloodtooth trabajar. El hombre parecía descargar toda la rabia contenida en los pedazos de hierro que quemaba y martilleaba una y otra vez para darles forma, y en parte, Jane había preferido alejarse porque temía que decidiera cambiar de táctica y descargarse con ellos.

Por la manera en que Peter fruncía el ceño ante un golpe particularmente violento, supo que él pensaba lo mismo.

-Entonces –dijo él, para resumir la idea de Seka- Tú y Bloodtooth nos llevarán hasta Garfio como prometieron que harían, y esperaremos a estar a solas con él y la bruja para hacer nuestro movimiento.

-El cual consiste básicamente en decapitar a Garfio y acorralar a Odette para convencerla de que revierta el hechizo -continuó Jane.

-Y luego Bloodtooth acaba con ella -finalizó Peter. Seka asintió.

-Exactamente.

-Suena desesperado –dijo Peter.

-Lo es –concedió Seka.

-Por no mencionar suicida –añadió Jane.

-Y hay una alta posibilidad de que estemos muertos para el final del día.

-Para dentro de dos días –corrigió el príncipe-. No podemos partir inmediatamente; entre el viaje y los preparativos, nos quedan al menos cuarenta y ocho horas de vida.

-A eso llamo optimismo- Peter suspiró, levantando la mirada al techo como si rezara. Luego de un momento, se encogió de hombros- Bueno, pongámonos en marcha, entonces.

…

Esperaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus diferentes expectativas respecto a su inminente aventura. No sería fácil, se dio cuenta Jane, tomando asiento en uno de los montones de paja del suelo. El menor error podía terminar en desastre, e incluso si todo salía bien, había una alta posibilidad de que no volviera nunca a poner un pie en Londres.

Y además, estaba el hecho de que desconocía los planes de Garfio y Odette. Sabía que necesitaban a Peter muerto. Más ahora, que estaba comenzando a recordar, pero… ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿La matarían también? ¿La obligarían a ver primero cómo asesinaban a Peter? ¿Qué sería de su tío?

Pensó en él, desvaneciéndose lentamente, presa del hechizo, ¿No sería ya demasiado tarde?

¿Y sus amigos? ¿Qué sería de Christine, de los demás? ¿Seguirían vivos, siquiera? ¿Y si todo no era más que un truco de la bruja para atraerla?

Las preguntas le dieron vueltas en la cabeza, y comprendió cómo debía de sentirse Peter. Sacudió la cabeza, aclarando las ideas, y se concentró en el presente, lo único que podía modificar.

Seka, a lo lejos, discutía algo con Bloodtooth, quien asentía con la cabeza y gruñía en respuesta a sus preguntas, sin apartar los ojos de su tarea. A unos pies de distancia, Peter paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro del establo, en un intento, supuso, de concentrarse. Los recuerdos debían de estar atacando otra vez.

No sabía qué decirle, y lamentó en parte que Campanita hubiera decidido quedarse con Mae y el tío John, ya que ella era especialista en evitar que la gente se distrajera. Le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde el día en que habían llegado a la vieja casa, escondiéndose de los piratas que ahora enfrentarían voluntariamente, con un Peter semi consciente con un brazo fracturado, un nombre falso y una cantidad razonable de escepticismo ante lo que ocurría. Casi podía escucharlos discutir mientras el hada se esforzaba en mantenerlo despierto a base de parloteo, sin saber ninguno de los tres que estaban en la casa de Andrew, de su madre y del mismo Peter, y sin saber lo que el destino les depararía.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Por qué Campanita los había llevado hasta allí?

"_Conozco un escondite"_ ¿No era eso lo que había dicho? ¿Cómo había descubierto ese lugar? ¿Sabía, quizás…

-Pareces distraída –saltó por la sorpresa, apartando la mirada del rubio y encontrándose con Seka, que frente a ella, la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Debía de haberse acercado sin que lo viera.

-Sólo pensaba –alegó, y se arrimó un poco, dándole espacio para que tomara asiento a su lado.

-Ya casi están listas –dijo- Las espadas, quiero decir.

-Bien –Jane asintió, algo incómoda, y giró la cabeza hacia el taller improvisado donde trabajaba el pirata- No sé sí me gusta esto de pelear –comentó, y rió con ironía- Pero no es como que tengamos otra opción ¿verdad?

-Siempre hay otra opción –replicó el peliazul- pero dudo que quieras tomar esa.

Adivinando a qué se refería, la joven negó con la cabeza.

-No voy a quedarme aquí.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que tienes opciones, y que no hagas esto sólo por sentirte obligada.

-Tengo que salvarlos –giró la cabeza hacia él, y vio que la observaba fijamente, casi preocupado- ¿Crees que lo logremos?

-Hare todo lo posible por sacarte de allí sana y salva, Jane.

-No has respondido mi pregunta –musitó, algo cohibida por sus palabras- ¿Crees que logremos vencerlos?

Él no dejó de observarla en la pausa que siguió, y luego dijo, despacio:

-Tenemos que creer que sí ¿No te parece?

La respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar nada mejor. Sonrió, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, y evitó la mirada del muchacho para que no viera su ansiedad.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Pasaron otro momento en silencio, y una nueva interrogante apareció ante ella— Si bien tenía que admitir que la curiosidad al respecto era en parte debido a las ganas de distraerse.

-Seka… -el muchacho no había dejado de mirarla, y Jane giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué Bloodtooth odia a Odette?

Él parpadeó, como si no comprendiera la pregunta- O como si no se la hubiera estado esperando-. Miró fugazmente al pirata pelirrojo, demasiado lejos para escucharlos.

-Odette mató a su gente, entre ellos a su esposa y a sus hijos.

Jane contuvo el aliento, horrorizada.

-¿Cómo lo…

-No conozco toda la historia, sólo sé que Blood no siempre fue un pirata –añadió Seka-. Antes de unirse a Garfio, vivía en una de las islas más allá de Nunca Jamás y Laramet, uno de los lugares en donde busqué a Kase hace ya tanto tiempo. El lugar había sido destruido mucho antes de que conociéramos a Odette, siquiera, y cuando fui no era más que un montículo de arena ennegrecida repleto de árboles desnudos y cabañas hechas ceniza… Pero me dijo que antes era un lugar maravilloso; un paraíso en la tierra para sus habitantes. Eran gente pacífica, y si bien la familia de Blood se había dedicado a la herrería por incontables generaciones, las únicas armas que se fabricaban eran para aquellos que zarpaban al mar, para que pudieran defenderse de los peligros que los aguardaban en tierras desconocidas.

No sé cómo lo hicieron, ni por qué, pero Odette y su familia llegaron a la isla y destruyeron todo cuanto encontraron a su paso. No tenían ninguna oportunidad ante ella, siendo tan poderosa como es. Incluso si hubieran sabido defenderse. Blood fue el único sobreviviente. Se unió a la tripulación de Garfio, ya que había oído historias sobre el odio de los piratas hacia la hechicería, y por años planeó su venganza.

-¿Por qué cambió de parecer? –preguntó Jane en un susurro, sin querer que el pelirrojo la oyera- ¿Por qué no quiere volver?

La expresión de Seka se tornó triste.

-Kase –respondió simplemente, la palabra tan poderosa como un recuerdo- Garfio no hace caso a las supersticiones de los marineros, y pactó con una bruja para conseguir algo más importante para él que una eternidad de mala suerte. Intentó, al igual que muchos, marcharse después de eso, pero la maldición no se lo permitió –sonrió a medias- ¿Sabes? Es el único hasta ahora que se ha dado cuenta de quién soy realmente.

Los ojos de Jane se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Y no intentó matarte?

-Un par de veces –respondió, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Hace unos años hicimos una especie de tregua, con la condición de que yo no practicara ninguno de mis "encantamientos aterradores" en él. –agitó las manos en el aire con expresión estúpida mientras lo decía- Los dos queríamos escapar, así que tan pronto Garfio me pidió que fuera a buscarlos, le dije que Blood iría conmigo. Laramet le daría refugio por un tiempo, y a cambio, no tendría que poner un pie en el barco que tanto odia de nuevo.

Desvió la mirada una vez más hacia Bloodtooth y su expresión adusta, y comprendió su repentino cambio de opinión. Era, en una manera, el mismo que había experimentado ella al saber que Christine corría peligro.

Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba. Frunció el ceño, volviendo a mirar a Seka.

-¿Y confía en ustedes así como así? ¿Después de lo que tu especie le hizo a su pueblo?

Seka negó con la cabeza.

-No del todo, ya ves que permanece encerrado en la torre. Pero me tomó varios años convencerlo de que Kase, los habitantes de Laramet y yo éramos diferentes a Odette y su gente; que se rumoraba que estos venían de las Tierras Salvajes del Norte, un lugar tan frío y cruel como su nombre lo indica, y se regían por leyes muy diferentes a las nuestras, si es que tenían alguna.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Espero que sí –al ver la expresión escandalizada de Jane, Seka se echó a reír- ¡Claro que lo es, Jane! ¿Crees que mentiría respecto a algo como eso?

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Ambos alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Peter había dejado de caminar, y los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Es…

-Una tontería –completó Seka, encogiéndose de hombros- Nada que amerite tu atención.

La mirada de Peter se tornó asesina.

-Ya veo.

Antes de que Jane pudiera pensar en algo que decir para evitar otra discusión, unos pasos hicieron que los tres giraran la cabeza hacia la entrada del establo. Desde allí, un joven vestido con las ropas de la servidumbre se acercaba tímidamente hacia ellos.

-Majestad, Lady Jane, Lord Peter -hizo una reverencia, manteniendo la mirada baja incluso luego de haberse incorporado.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó Seka, al ver la seriedad del muchacho.

-La reina Lya desea verlo, Majestad. Está esperándolo en el estudio.

Seka estuvo a punto de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Alguna razón en particular?

-Dijo que quería discutir un asunto importante con usted, pero no mencionó cual –respondió el muchacho. El peliazul suspiró pesadamente, asintiendo.

-Entiendo. Gracias, Roe.

Roe hizo otra reverencia, marchándose nuevamente. Seka se puso en pie para irse también.

-No quiere que vayas –adivinó Jane, al recordar que la reina había estado allí cuando les explicó su visión. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no, pero hace tiempo que su opinión dejó de afectar mis decisiones.

Jane tenía una idea muy clara del momento específico en que eso había cambiado, pero se abstuvo de mencionarlo. En su lugar, lo que comentó fue:

-¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que no esté fingiendo? –le horrorizaba que una mujer pudiera ocultar sus emociones con tanta facilidad, aparentando calidez y amor maternal cuando en realidad no sentía ninguno de los dos.

Pero sabía que incluso en su mundo había personas así.

-¿No crees que en serio lamenta… Lo que ocurrió? –musitó, y Seka sonrió a medias, con ironía.

-Lo único que lamenta es haber perdido el control de la situación –se dio la vuelta, y mientras andaba, añadió por encima del hombro- O eso asegura.

Y se fue, empequeñeciéndose a cada paso, mientras la pelirroja analizaba lo que había dicho. ¿Hasta qué punto tendría Seka razón, y hasta qué punto estaría su teoría basada en el rencor? ¿En serio estaría la reina engañándola, engañándolos a todos, o el odio de su hijo era demasiado fuerte para poder ver su arrepentimiento?

_Seka, Kase, Bloodtooth, Dorian, Odette… _

De cualquier manera, algo había aprendido en esos últimos días: Los inmortales jamás olvidan.

_Nunca Jamás._

…

Se preguntó cuál sería la excusa esta vez.

"_No quiero perderte de nuevo"_ parecía ser la más posible, pero no sería la primera vez que su creatividad lo sorprendiera. Después de todo, los siglos en el poder ya le habían enseñado a conseguir lo que quería.

Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, era bastante probable que lo que sea que dijera le hiciera poner en duda su resolución. Siempre conseguía hacerlo; incluso con el muro entre los dos, incluso con la sangre de Kase en sus manos, Seka no podía evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño, imprudente y equivocado cada vez que ella hablaba.

Al final de cuentas, seguía siendo su madre. Para bien, o para mal.

Quizás era en parte por eso que cualquier excusa para atrasar la inevitable reunión era más que bienvenida – Bien podría haber aceptado adelantar el viaje y enfrentar a Garfio desarmado, pero no había llegado a ese punto de desesperación.

Además, era algo que planeaba hacer de todas formas, para enmendar algunos errores… Si bien no todos eran suyos.

Encontró la puerta que buscaba, en el hala sur del castillo, y bajó las escaleras al otro lado.

Incluso su torre, desocupada desde hace siglos, ofrecía un mejor estado que las mazmorras. El lugar estaba menos iluminado que los demás: Apenas unas pocas antorchas de luz natural aquí y allá. Olía a humedad, al estar repleto de goteras; cúmulos de moho trepaban por las paredes de piedra, e incluso escuchó una rata que corría para alejarse del causante del movimiento.

Tomó una de las antorchas al pasar junto a ella, y continuó bajando.

En la pared contraria a las escaleras había una hilera de celdas, los barrotes oxidados y agrietados por el tiempo. Cada celda contaba con una minúscula ventana en la parte más alta, como para recordarles a los prisioneros el cielo que no podían ver.

No tardó en encontrarlo. Al no haber guerras, eran pocos los encerrados allí. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al escucharlo llegar, sentado en el catre con la mirada clavada en sus manos, pero supo que lo había hecho.

Tenía el cabello despeinado, con aspecto de haberse pasado las manos por él una y otra vez. Sus ropas, las mismas de esa noche, estaban arrugadas y manchadas de sangre, y su piel incluso más pálida que antes por el insomnio.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Su desinterés en el joven que lo visitaba era más que palpable, y Seka se preguntó si sería una buena idea después de todo.

Pero ya había llegado hasta allí, y no había otra oportunidad.

Alzó un poco la antorcha, para dejar su rostro visible (quería que supiera que no era una broma), y sin preámbulos, adornos o sugerencias, le pintó la situación en la que se encontraban:

-Odette trabaja para Garfio, y han secuestrado a los amigos de Jane. Vamos tras ellos.

Dorian alzó la cabeza, y Seka casi retrocede de la sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, y las gruesas ojeras bajo estos confirmaron su suposición de que hasta entonces no había conciliado el sueño. Si bien frunció el ceño, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Seka, serio- y tú le debes una grande.

…

Si había tenido duda alguna de que Peter estaba enojado con ella, el silencio que siguió a la partida de Seka bastó para hacerlo bastante claro. Había dejado de caminar, tomando asiento en el mismo banco de paja, a conveniente distancia de ella, y no había dicho una palabra desde entonces, los ojos fijos en el metal al rojo vivo que sostenía Bloodtooth con pinzas y manos enguantadas.

Lo que, añadiéndole su expresión furibunda, era bastante escalofriante.

E incluso si no hubiera querido aclarar las cosas con él, el temor de que se perdiera habría hecho que le hablara de todas formas. Le había dado su tiempo para calmarse, pero media hora era más que suficiente— De hecho, comenzaba a temer que se hubiera tardado demasiado.

-¿Peter? –No obtuvo respuesta, y no había esperado tenerla, en realidad.

Se arrimó más en el asiento, acercándose a él. El muchacho no dio muestra alguna de haberse percatado.

-Peter, sé que estás molesto… -su única respuesta fue una risa irónica, entre dientes. Jane suspiró- Entiendo que creas que te hemos estado ocultando cosas—

-¿Creer? –el rubio giró la cabeza, fulminándola con la mirada- ¿Crees que soy estúpido o algo parecido? ¿Qué los recuerdos me tienen lo suficientemente atolondrado para no darme cuenta que tú y tu nuevo mejor amigo cuchichean acerca de mi vida mientras yo me paseo por el castillo como un idiota?

Vale, tenía que admitir que no había sido el mejor enfoque.

-No creo que seas estúpido, Peter –dijo, sin apartar la mirada- Nosotros no pretendíamos que pensaras…

-¿Qué pretendían? –se puso en pie de un salto, encarándola con los puños apretados- ¿Reírse de mí? ¿Restregarme en la cara mi ignorancia antes de que los piratas me corten la cabeza? ¿Qué pretendías, Jane?

-¡Quería saber la verdad! ¡Quería entender! -Sin ser consciente de ello, Jane se había puesto en pie también.

-¡Yo también quiero entender! ¿Crees que es agradable estar en esta situación sin comprender la mitad de las razones que te trajeron aquí? ¡¿Sin tener idea de lo que está pasando?! ¡Voy a morir, y quizá no sepa ni siquiera por qué!

El corazón le retumbaba en las sienes, y sintió el calor que subía a su rostro. Claro que lo sabía, pensó, furiosa. Así se había sentido desde el primer día, cuando Campanita la había culpado de algo que no podía recordar. Así se había sentido cuando los piratas los atacaron. La misma sensación que había experimentado cuando los espíritus de la casa le hablaron de un pasado que no pertenecía a ella, sino a la joven cuyo collar llevaba puesto; cuando Seka le dijo que debía encontrar Laramet, cuando Dorian forzó los recuerdos de Kase en su mente, tratando de traerla de vuelta…

-Yo casi lo hice –masculló, bajando la voz nuevamente. _Más de una vez._

La sequedad de su tono, la corta frase que transmitía más palabras de las que dejaba ver, hizo que Peter enmudeciera de golpe. Su expresión se relajó un poco, si bien aún estaba molesto.

-Ambos lo hicimos –Aun podía sentir su respiración errática y el calor de sus mejillas, pero todo eso se había apagado. Ya había pasado- Y sólo hasta hace poco fui consciente de la magnitud del problema en el que nos hemos metido. Falté a mi promesa, lo sé: Dije que no te dejaría solo en la oscuridad y fue exactamente lo que hice. Lamento mucho que creas que te abandoné, y hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Peter…

Porque lo que comenzó como la simple búsqueda de un niño asustado había abarcado un trasfondo mucho mayor: Hechos que remontaban cientos de años antes del momento presente, pero que pesaban sobre este como una catedral.

_Y mira dónde terminamos los dos._

Tomó aire, tratando de organizar su mente. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

-Pero no saber cómo llegaste no cambia el hecho de que estés aquí, de que _estemos _aquí. Y podemos pasarnos todo el rato peleando sobre quién está ocultando qué a quién y acusándonos de haber mentido… O podemos pensar en cómo salir de esta.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo –dijo él simplemente- Tú sabes por qué estás peleando.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, demasiado molestos el uno con el otro como para formar frase alguna. Jane se sentía acorralada, y no podía evitar enfurecerse al saber que, para Peter, acababa de traicionarlo.

-¡Ya están listas! -Bloodtooth caminó hacia ellos, aun con el aire gruñón de antes, pero con aspecto de estar complacido consigo mismo- Aun no se han enfriado del todo, por lo que tienen que tener cuidado de no quemarse, pero si quieren comenzar a…

Se detuvo de golpe, observando a ambos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido. Ninguno de los había reaccionado ante su llegada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –Peter fue el primero en apartar la mirada, si bien la miró de reojo antes de concentrarse en el pirata - No pasa nada. ¿Qué decías de las espadas?

El hombre le tendió la espada, el mango en su dirección, repitiéndole que tuviera cuidado, y algo acerca de concentrarse para evitar la autodecapitación. Jane lo observó en silencio mientras giraba el arma en el aire con pesadez, con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración y el cuerpo debidamente alejado, en caso de que la advertencia de Bloodtooth se hiciera premonición.

¿Por qué peleaba Peter? ¿Por supervivencia? ¿Creía en una mágica razón que justificaría todas sus acciones hasta ese momento, que todo tendría sentido al final? ¿O quizás…?

La simple idea le sorprendió, incapaz de creer que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido.

No era como si tuvieran opción, en realidad. Habían llegado al punto donde cualquier decisión que tomaran llevaría al encuentro con los piratas de una manera u otra.

Pero… ¿Había una posibilidad, por muy pequeña que fuera, de que estuviera peleando por ella?

El muchacho soltó una exclamación, y con un gesto de dolor retrocedió de un salto, soltando la espada. El arma repiqueteó en el suelo al caer, sacudiéndose un poco, mientras Peter agitaba la mano contraria para aliviar el dolor.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! –gruñó Bloodtooth, casi a voz en grito.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jane, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y acercándose al ver que sangraba.

Se detuvo a unos pasos, sin embargo, la tensión entre ellos volviendo una vez pasado el temor de que estuviera gravemente herido.

-Estoy bien –Ambos volvieron a mirarse, la seriedad en sus rostros rota por la emoción en sus ojos, y vio que pensaban lo mismo.

Jane asintió. Pelear entre ellos no serviría de nada.

-Tienes suerte de que sólo fuera un rasguño –Bloodtooth tendió a Jane la otra espada, al mismo tiempo que Peter recogía la suya.

Bajó la mirada, y la hoja plateada y recién hecha reflejó su rostro. En el granero, sus ojos se veían grises, como los de Seka, y su cabello pelirrojo dibujaba fragmentos sanguinolentos a lo largo de la espada. Gracias al accidente, Jane fue consciente de algo que debió haber notado antes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo pelear.

-Espero que Seashore no cuente con que yo les enseñe a defenderse –masculló el pirata pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos-. Y quiero acabar con esa vieja bruja tanto como ustedes, pero no pienso ser su niñero.

Ambos se miraron otra vez, perdiendo la esperanza. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia manejando espadas– Quizá Peter sí, pero recordar haber usado una espada alguna vez no haría que la técnica volviera a él cien años más tarde.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos? –preguntó Peter, y no supo si hablaba con ellos o consigo mismo.

-No muchas –respondió Bloodtooth- Si deciden seguir con esto, sería igual que las soltaran y fueran desarmados, por no mencionar que disminuye el riesgo de que se asesinen mutuamente por accidente.

-Tenemos que ir –musitó Jane, sintiendo que se desinflaba. ¿Y si se escondían, y evitaban a los piratas hasta que Bloodtooth y Seka lo tuvieran todo solucionado?

No, era consciente de que eso sería imposible. Eran demasiados hombres para dos personas, y era imposible que se metieran en el barco sin encontrarse con alguno de ellos.

Pero ¿Qué opción tenían?

-Entonces van a una muerte segura –El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros- No es que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir aumenten considerablemente con una espada en la mano y los conocimientos necesarios, pero ni siquiera un milagro los salvaría en cualquier otro caso.

-Yo les enseñaré.

Jane reconoció la voz al momento, y Peter tuvo que hacerlo también, porque vio como se tensaba visiblemente. Los tres giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, hacia el recién llegado cuyos pasos no habían escuchado.

Estaba a sólo unos pasos de ellos, y le sorprendió y le aterró en igual medida que hubiera podido acercarse tanto sin que lo notaran.

-¿Dorian? –preguntó la muchacha, su voz subiendo una octava casi de manera inconsciente.

Creía que no volvería a verlo después de lo ocurrido.


	32. Motivos cuestionables

_**Capítulo XXXI:**_

_**Motivos cuestionables:**_

"_¿Cómo puedo decidir qué es correcto_

_Cuando estás nublando mi mente? _

_No puedo ganar tu pelea perdida _

_Todo el tiempo._

_Jamás voy saber lo que es mío_

_Cuando siempre tomas un bando._

_Pero no me quitarás mi orgullo,_

_No, no esta vez…"_

_**Decode**_**, canción interpretada por Paramore.**

-¿Llamabas, madre? –dijo Seka a modo de saludo, disimulando sus ganas de marcharse.

Lya, sentada en su sofá favorito junto a la chimenea, apartó la mirada de las llamas y clavó en él sus enormes ojos azules.

Era, también, su expresión favorita para manipular.

-Vas a irte de nuevo ¿No es así? –musitó, con la dolorosa resignación de quién no puede hacer nada para evitarlo... O de quien quiere dar esa idea.

Seka asintió. Apenas y dio unos pasos más allá del umbral de la puerta, queriendo mantener la mayor distancia posible entre los dos.

-Sabías que tendría que hacerlo en cualquier momento –señaló.

-Pero ¿Tan pronto? Acabas de llegar.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer, madre.

La mujer bajó la mirada, las llamas de la chimenea reflejándose en sus ojos.

-Es por esa chica ¿No? Crees que puedes salvarla –el resentimiento en su voz era palpable, y consiguió hacerlo enojar de alguna manera.

-_Puedo _hacerlo y _voy_ a salvarla –replicó, tratando de no sonar tan a la defensiva como la frase dejaría ver.

-¿Cómo salvaste a Kase? –ella volvió a mirarlo, su rostro ahora severo, casi como si lo reprimiera.

Casi como si lo que hubiera ocurrido a Kase fuera su culpa.

-¡Hice más de lo que hiciste tú! –exclamó, sin poder ignorar la rabia que le hizo apretar los puños y dar un paso al frente- ¡Al menos luché por ella y no la abandoné a su suerte!

-¡Y mira a dónde te llevó eso! –replicó Lya, poniéndose en pie de un salto, igual de molesta- ¡Prisionero de un barco maldito, esclavo de un monstruo sin alma y desesperado por salvar lo único que te queda de ella, como si eso fuera de alguna manera a redimir tus errores!

Seka entrecerró los ojos con cruel curiosidad, la rabia hirviendo dentro de él y calentando la sangre en sus venas. ¿En serio estaba molesta, o era sólo otro acto más?

Sin embargo, la emoción desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y la reina tomó aire, clavando sus ojos en él con la misma expresión desesperada.

-Mira a dónde fuiste a parar, mi cielo –dijo, su voz un suspiro-. Mira en lo que te has convertido…

-En lo que _me convertiste_, madre –corrigió, y si bien no gritó, dejó que la frase dejara ver toda la rabia que sentía- _Tú_ me hiciste esto.

-Así como maté a Kase ¿Cierto? –la sonrisa de su madre era triste - Así como arruiné las vidas de todo el mundo, ¿Te hice tanto daño como para que dejaras de preocuparte por la tuya, como para borrar al niño dulce que eras y traer al ser que ahora me mira con desprecio?

Seka no respondió, y no se esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Jane no es ella, cielo –continuó Lya, acercándose a él con cautela- Y jamás entenderá lo que haces por ella.

Seka retrocedió.

-Sé que Jane no es Kase, madre. Pero con su ayuda, puedo vengarla.

-Tu sacrificio será en vano.

-No, no lo será –su convicción la confundió un poco, delgadas y casi invisibles arrugas dibujándose en su frente al fruncir el ceño.

Pero con la misma claridad se asomó la comprensión en su rostro, momentos después.

-Hablas de que yo te he engañado, pero eres tú el que ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Ante la frase, el joven rió entre dientes.

-¿Sobre qué te he mentido? –preguntó.

-Tus motivos para luchar, Seka. No se trata solamente de vengar a tu hermana, o de salvar a Jane… Lo haces por _ella._

No dejó ver la ansiedad en su estómago, ni lo certera que había sido su afirmación.

-Aun no has podido olvidarla ¿No es así? –insistió su madre- Tú jamás olvidas. Por eso aun me odias, y por eso aun la—

-¿Acaso importa por quién o por qué razón esté peleando? –replicó, deseoso por poner fin a la discusión y dejar ese lugar, y clavó la mirada en ella, queriendo que escuchara cada una de sus palabras- Me voy, madre. Nos iremos en dos días, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo. No esta vez.

Un silencio cayó sobre la habitación, menos pesado de lo que había imaginado. Ambos lo habían visto venir.

Lya ladeó la cabeza, y esbozó otra sonrisa triste. Sus ojos brillaron.

-No quiero perderte, Seka –murmuró, su voz rompiéndose al pronunciar su nombre- No puedo perderte también, no después de…

Y lo hacía de nuevo. Volvía a mirarlo con la desesperación y desolación que sabía que lo hacían sentirse como un niño pequeño que la lastimaba con sus caprichos. Como si ella fuera la heroína y él el villano. Sintió que las dudas comenzaban a trepar dentro de él, materializándose a la distancia como nubes grises en el horizonte.

Pero no esta vez. Ni siquiera sus selectas palabras harían que cambiara de opinión.

Iba a cumplir su promesa, costara lo que costara.

-Lo hiciste hace tiempo –dijo, su voz sorprendentemente ronca, y no con la autoridad que había querido.

Porque ella seguía siendo la soberana de los dos, e incluso después de todo lo que había vivido, seguía siendo más sabia. Aunque jamás le perdonaría lo que había hecho, y aunque la relación entre los dos jamás volvería a los tiempos en los que Kase y él eran niños inocentes que soñaban con un mundo que no existía, las lágrimas le ardieron en los ojos al saber que la despedida era inminente.

-Adiós, madre –musitó, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado.

Se detuvo de golpe, algo sorprendido, y la miró por encima del hombro.

Sabía que no podría detenerlo. Había dejado de luchar; las excusas, los argumentos, las diferentes razones que había inventado a lo largo de los años para justificar la muerte de Kase y conseguir que la perdonara, todo eso se había terminado.

Y Seka había ganado… Pero no se sentía como una victoria.

Asintió, aun algo estupefacto por el cambio de eventos, y subió la mirada, recuperando la compostura.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió, y vio en sus ojos lo que ya sabía. Comprendió el porqué se había rendido tan rápido: Había dejado de luchar hace tiempo, y hace tiempo había visto venir este día. Ambos, lo habían hecho, en realidad.

Porque Seka lo había sabido desde hace años; tantos, que llegó a pensar que jamás se cumpliría.

Y al dejar la biblioteca sin mirar atrás, supo que no volvería a verla

…

Sabía que demorarse era arriesgarse demasiado. Dorian estaría en los establos en cualquier momento, y si no estaba allí para calmar las cosas, era probable que su aventura terminara antes de comenzar. Después de todo, no podía culpar a Jane o a Peter por desconfiar de él, menos portando una espada.

Y en el caso de Peter, el muchacho todavía no sabía el porqué de lo que había ocurrido... Aunque dudaba que siquiera eso bastara para justificar el ataque.

De nuevo, no podía culparlo.

Pero aunque sabía todas esas cosas, se vio caminando más despacio, perdido en sus pensamientos y en las palabras de su madre. No era la despedida lo que lo atormentaba...

Era el que hubiera descubierto la verdad tan fácilmente.

_Aun no has podido olvidarla ¿No es así? Tú jamás olvidas..._

Recordar era su bendición y su maldición, pues aun con dos siglos encima, no había aprendido a elegir sus recuerdos. Los buenos y los malos permanecían para siempre gravados en su memoria: La sonrisa de Kase y su muerte, su vida en Laramet y su experiencia en el barco pirata, su madre contándoles historias antes de dormir y condenando a su hermana al exilio, Jane, paseando junto a él por el castillo, escuchando su historia, atrapada en su cabeza...

Y no había podido olvidarla a ella, pero no se necesitaba tener buena memoria para eso.

Lo cierto era que Seka no le había contado toda la historia a Jane. No había podido, temía cual sería su reacción, temía que viera la verdad con tanta facilidad cómo lo había hecho su madre...

_Seka había viajado al mundo de Jane varias veces: Una, la primera, con su hermana, el día que le mostró la casa de Peter. La última, con Bloodtooth, siguiendo las órdenes de Garfio— O algo parecido._

_Y entre esas dos, hubo una de la que sólo sabían contadas personas: Su madre, que se enteraba de todo lo que ocurría, Kase, que, entre todas las personas, lo había reprimido por haberlo hecho…_

_Y ella. _

_Aunque claro, dos de esas personas ya estaban muertas. _

_Después de escuchar la historia del collar, años después de que ocurriera, se había visto queriendo saber quién era esta chica desconocida a la que Kase, sin más, le entregaba algo que era tan importante para ella. ¿Cómo podía confiar en que una niña no lo perdería, lo botaría al aburrirse de él o, al igual que Peter, no se lo daría a otra persona? ¿Cómo esa niña y sus hermanos, incluso más jóvenes que ella, se la habían arreglado para voltear de cabeza Nunca Jamás en una estadía tan corta?_

_De manera que, al igual que los piratas casi veinte años después, había seguido el collar hasta la mansión Darling. _

_El mundo de los humanos había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí: Era más brillante, más… Rápido. Ráfagas de gente pasaban por su lado a toda velocidad; hombres de camisas abotonadas y pantalones claros, y mujeres de vestidos y cabellos cortos, collares de perlas y boas de plumas. Máquinas de metal y ruedas de caucho iban a toda velocidad por la acera, remplazando los carruajes que recordaba, y al pasar por un salón repleto de gente bailando, llegó hasta él una melodía tan rápida y alegre como el lugar donde se encontraba. Todo parecía más radiante de alguna manera, y al alzar la cabeza, descubrió por qué._

_Las farolas. Ya no eran lámparas de aceite, sino vidrios redondeados que ardían con su propio fuego, inapagables como los candelabros en Laramet. _

_¿Habrían descubierto la magia en ese mundo, o había el ingenio de los humanos alcanzado tal magnitud que eran capaz de reemplazar los poderes que carecían?_

_Negó con la cabeza y siguió adelante, consciente de que sus ropas contrastaban ahora más que nunca con ese mundo moderno… Por no mencionar su cabello. Incluso esas multitud alegre y risueña –y probablemente borracha, a juzgar por el aroma que dulzón que desprendían sus cuerpos- le lanzaba miradas de extrañeza al verlo pasar, algunos incluso asustados de encontrarse con un joven vestido con un traje que parecía de cincuenta años atrás y cabello azul cielo._

_Lamentó no haber llevado a Kase con él, a quien las miradas la traían sin cuidado y con quien decididamente habría encontrado la casa más rápido, al estar ella habituada a recorrer esas calles. Pero su hermana no dejaba la isla desde su exilio, y sabía que llevarla a ese lugar sólo le traería malos recuerdos. _

_La calle que buscaba aun conservaba parte del aire de la ciudad que había conocido al ir con ella: Carreteras de piedra para carruajes, y farolas de lámparas de aceite que aun no habían sido reemplazadas. Se trataba de una casa vieja, y en parte le recordó un poco a la de Andrew, pero más grande._

_Trató de no pensar en el destino del chico y su familia, y se detuvo frente a la entrada. Ante él, un alargado sendero de piedras triangulares se abría paso en un jardín bañado de rocío. La casa estaba bordeada por rosales repletos de flores de color rosa, y todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas por una luz titilante: También allí conservaban las velas._

_Ese era el hogar de la niña que ahora portaba el collar de su hermana._

_Y fue en ese momento de realización que lo invadieron las dudas: ¿Hacía bien en ir? ¿No habían sufrido suficiente? ¿Qué podía interesarles a unos niños condenados la visita de un mago desconocido?_

_¿Y si su presencia los asustaba?_

_Volvió a sacudir la cabeza. No era momento para pensar en eso, no cuando se encontraba ya frente a la casa. Tomó aire, y reprimiéndose mentalmente por temer la reacción de niños humanos, dio un par de pasos por el sendero, acercándose cada vez más a la puerta de entrada. _

_Y se detuvo de golpe, congelado, cuando llegó hasta él el sonido de voces dentro de la casa. _

_-Lo arreglaremos, ya verás -decía una voz femenina, dulce y atrayente, como si recitara un hechizo._

_-Siempre dicen eso y nunca pasa nada. Ya estoy harto de tantos engaños -replicaba la aguda voz de un niño. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. A pesar de que era una voz distinguidamente infantil, había cierto aire maduro en ella. _

_-Sólo dices eso porque estás cansado -insistía la voz femenina, condescendiente- No has estado durmiendo bien._

_Con cuidado, se acercó rápidamente hasta la ventana de la que venía el ruido. Se encontraba a la derecha de la casa, y daba a una sala con una chimenea. En la sala había tres personas: Un hombre adulto, de cabello oscuro con algunos mechones grises, lentes y arrugas de expresión en el rostro; un niño delgaducho de espeso cabello castaño rojizo y mejillas redondeadas, y una joven con el mismo cabello, que le caía en ondas sobre el cuerpo, rostro anguloso y ojos azules, al igual que las otras dos personas. _

_La dulzura en su rostro era opacada por el dolor en sus ojos, presente también en los del hombre. El niño sólo parecía enojado. _

_Seka llegó a la ventana al mismo tiempo que el niño soltaba una risa vacía._

_-¿Quién duerme en estos días? -jamás pensó que un niño podría transmitir tanta ironía en su voz, o que siquiera pensaría en querer hacerlo- No me vayan a engañar con que ustedes lo hacen. Los oigo ¿Saben? Escucho sus pasos afuera de mi habitación. Hablan sobre mí cuando creen que estoy dormido, sobre cómo es una gran tragedia lo que me ocurrió..._

_-Nadie encuentra nada trágico en ti, Michael -replicó el hombre. También había algo extraño en su voz, se dio cuenta: Mientras la del niño, Michael, transmitía más madurez de la que debería poseer, la del hombre, si bien grave, como era de esperarse, parecía también vacilante, carente de la seguridad que personas mayores poseían al hablar._

_Aunque quizá se debiera a la situación en la que se encontraban._

_-Pues yo sí -replicó él tercamente, cruzándose de brazos- ¿No lo ven? ¡Somos la viva imagen de una tragedia! Una ironía dramática de primera categoría. Deberías usarnos para alguno de tus cuentos, Wendy..._

Wendy_, pensó Seka, comenzado a entender, y mientras la realidad de la situación se materializaba ante él, el muchacho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente._

_-No tiene nada de divertido -replicaba Wendy, sus ojos brillantes por el llanto contenido, y parpadeando rápidamente, tomó aire, llevándose las manos al vientre hinchado en un gesto afectuoso- Pero podría leerles una historia a los tres, si crees que eso podría ayudarte a__—_

_-¡No quiero escuchar ninguna de tus historias! -el niño subió la voz tan de súbito que los otros dos se sobresaltaron. Había apretado las manos en puños, y tenía los hombros inclinados hacia adelante. La furia teñía sus mejillas de un rojo encendido- ¡Tengo dieciséis años, Wendy! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Ni todos los cuentos de hadas del mundo pueden cambiar eso! ¡Nadie puede!_

_-¡Michael! -gritó el hombre, poniéndose en pie de un salto y siguiendo al niño cuando subía las escaleras a toda prisa. _

_Una vez sola, la joven bajó la mirada a la criatura en su vientre, sus manos aun acariciándola a través de las capas que la separaban. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, una que no iluminó su rostro, y que se fue apagando despacio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas._

_Rompió a llorar, sin saber que al otro lado de la ventana, el muchacho de cabello azul la observaba, intrigado. _

_¿Qué penas habría preparado Odette para ella? No le bastaría simplemente con quitarle a sus hermanos, con ver sufrir a los que más quería, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Sería algo incluso peor? ¿Algo tan horrible que Seka no podía ni siquiera llegar a imaginárselo? ¿Cómo podía aquella chica estar destinada a sufrir tanto?_

_Vio que aun llevaba puesto el medallón de Kase, a pesar de todo. Colgaba de su cuello, oculto parcialmente por su cabello. _

_Mantenía su promesa, a pesar de que lo que les había causado el objeto. _

_El peliazul escuchó los pasos, pero Wendy no lo hizo. El hombre bajaba las escaleras otra vez, regresando a la sala._

_-Se encerró otra vez en su habitación –su presencia la sobresaltó, incorporándose de golpe, y aun de espaldas a él, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro- Traté de hablar con él, pero se rehúsa a escucharme. Quizás tú puedas…_

_Su voz se apagó, pues al acercarse había visto sus ojos hinchados. _

_-Wen... –se sentó a su lado otra vez, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella negó con la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa._

_-Voy a recostarme -dijo, poniéndose en pie, y giró la cabeza al encontrarse frente la escalera- ¿Tú tampoco quieres escuchar mi historia, John?_

_El hombre/niño sonrió._

_-Me encantaría._

_Los siguió con la mirada mientras subían, hasta que sus siluetas se perdieron al cruzar a la izquierda, el lejano eco de sus pasos, apenas audible, la única señal de que no habían sido producto de su imaginación._

_Y bajando la mirada a las llamas en movimiento de la chimenea, Seka trató de comprender lo que sentía: Era como si la fogata no existiera, como si la noche se hubiera vuelto más fría que antes, a pesar de que hasta entonces no había sentido calor ni frío. _

_Jamás se preocupó por preguntarle a Kase cuál había sido la maldición de Odette. Los rostros de los hermanos Darling le daban vueltas en la cabeza, condenados, y se sintió incluso peor que al saber que Andrew y su madre habían muerto. _

_El rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Wendy permaneció más tiempo que los otros, y quiso poder verla de nuevo, asegurarse de que volvía a sonreír, así fuera por un instante…_

_Aunque sabía que estaba mal seguir espiando, Seka rodeó la casa, buscando la voz de alguno de los hermanos, hasta que la dulce voz de Wendy desde la ventana trasera le indicó el lugar. _

_-"S-señor" balbuceó el anciano pirata "¿Cómo conseguirá que Peter beba el veneno?"_

_Murmuró un hechizo que le permitió flotar unos metros, hasta alcanzar la rama más alta del árbol junto a la ventana. Sentándose en esta, siguió observando: Era una recámara de paredes floreadas, y en la cama doble del centro se encontraban sentados Wendy y John, con la espalda recostada en el cabezal. La chica gesticulaba con las manos mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Seka sonrió al ver que era feliz. _

_-"¡Tranquilo, Smee!" dijo Garfio, alzando en el aire el pequeño cuenco de hojas "¡Este plan no fallará!" Rió mientras entraba en el hogar de los niños perdidos, pensando en lo que ocurriría al pobre de Peter, y dejó una nota junto al veneno… ¡Una nota de Wendy!_

_John también sonreía, siguiendo los movimientos de sus manos y las expresiones de su rostro._

_-"Porque el capitán era listo, y sabía que Peter jamás dudaría de ella. ¡Oh, pobre Peter! ¡El destino que le esperaba..!"_

_Llevaba unos veinte minutos escuchándola cuando una sombra en el suelo le hizo desviar la mirada al umbral de la puerta._

_La puerta que ambos habían dejado abierta._

_Ninguno de los dos giró la cabeza, y Wendy no detuvo su narración. Michael entró en la habitación en silencio, sin querer detenerla, y con la expresión de congoja propia de un niño que ha hecho algo malo, tomó asiento al otro lado de su hermana. _

_Wendy se apartó un poco para darle espacio, mientras contaba como Campanita había tratado de advertirle a Peter sobre el veneno de Garfio._

_-Lo siento -musitó Michael en voz baja. La chica se detuvo apenas un segundo, sus manos aun en el aire. Sonrió con dulzura, y recostando la cabeza en el delgado hombro de Michael, continuó narrando su historia. En ese pequeño instante de felicidad, cuando estaba permitido soñar, las peleas carecían de importancia. _

_Campanita logró salvar a Peter bebiendo el veneno, pagando a cambio un terrible precio._

_Aunque todo era posible en Nunca Jamás. La fe de los niños salvaba al hada, y ambos se iban volando a salvar a los niños Darling de las garras de los malvados piratas. Los niños que ahora contaban sus aventuras como sucesos maravillosos, ignorando la terrible realidad._

_Un niño/hombre, un hombre/niño, y una joven atrapada en el medio, sin poder ayudar ni a uno ni al otro. Contándoles historias, porque era la única cosa que podía hacer: Alegrarles el día de alguna manera, haciendo que la maldición de Odette no fuera sino un recuerdo lejano, mientras su voz melodiosa los arrullaba y encaminaba a tierras fantásticas y sueños tranquilos. _

_Para cuando llegó al final, ellos ya se habían dormido. Wendy levantó la cabeza, recostándola en el cabezal, y rodeó su vientre con las manos, sonriente:_

_-Y vivieron felices para siempre -murmuró-. A pesar de todo..._

O lo intentaron_, pensó Seka. _Vaya que lo intentaron.

_Un crujido lo sobresaltó, haciendo que girara la cabeza hacia el árbol. _

_Pero era demasiado tarde. La rama se desprendió con un estrépito, y el peliazul voló por los aires, incapaz de detenerse._

_Hasta que el mismo suelo lo detuvo. _

_No fue una caída muy larga, pero su cabeza y su espalda se llevaron la peor parte. Permaneció tumbado allí por lo que le parecieron segundos, con la respiración entrecortada, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se desdibujaba en líneas borrosas y manchones de colores. Los oídos le zumbaban y el cuerpo le dolía como un cardinal gigante; su mente se volvió un remolino, y por esos dolorosos instantes, no fue capaz de formar un sólo pensamiento coherente, apenas consciente de dónde estaba y de lo que había ocurrido._

_Tuvo que ser más tiempo, sin embargo, porque cuando volvió en sí, y vio todo nítido otra vez, ella estaba arrodillada a su lado, sus ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. Sobresaltado, intentó incorporarse, pero ella sujetó su hombro a medio camino, instándole que permaneciera acostado._

_-No deberías levantarte tan rápido –sentenció-, podrías estar herido._

_Incapaz de formar palabra alguna, retrocedió, apartándose de ella y observándola con ojos desorbitados. _

_-Fue una caída bastante alta –replicó Wendy, aun observándolo con preocupación, su mano detenida en el aire- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_Seka permaneció sentado en el suelo, boquiabierto e incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sólo había cometido el error garrafal de haber sido descubierto… Pero Wendy ni siquiera parecía asustada de su llegada. _

_Algo sorprendida, quizás, pero aparte de eso…_

_-¿Puedes entenderme? –preguntó la joven, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad._

_Asintió, aun algo aturdido -aunque quizás se debiera a la caída- y se puso en pie. _

_Ella hizo lo mismo, si bien un tanto más despacio –supuso que el llevar a alguien más a cuestas influía en la situación._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Seka -musitó con un hilo de voz. _

_-Eres uno de ellos ¿No es así? –al ver la confusión en su rostro, añadió- Un mago._

_Asintió otra vez, ya que no le veía el caso a mentirle. _

_-Eso pensé, me recuerdas a ella. _

_Sonrió a medias, sabiendo a quién se refería. No podía negar el enorme parecido entre los dos. _

_La chica dijo algo más, pero él no pudo oírlo._

_Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lo había visto: Lo que Wendy ocultaba, la respuesta a su pregunta..._

_Sabía que Odette no la dejaría tranquila sin más. No a la portadora del collar que tanto odiaba. Aun era demasiado pronto para que los síntomas hicieran su aparición, pero estaban allí, bullendo dentro de ella y haciéndose notar a su alrededor, como un aura oscura, premonición de algo mucho peor, que sólo podía ver si prestaba la atención suficiente._

_La expresión de Wendy se suavizó._

_-También puedes verlo –musitó, condescendiente, como si fuera él quién necesitara consuelo- Nadie más puede… Nadie de este mundo, claro -su sonrisa de desdibujó un poco- No pueden ayudarnos ¿Cierto?_

_Seka vaciló antes de responder. Quería decirle que sí, que era posible, que ni ella ni sus hermanos tendrían que morir... Pero mentir sólo la decepcionaría más adelante._

_Muy a su pesar, el muchacho negó con la cabeza._

_-No, lo siento._

_Algo se apagó dentro de ella. La luz que irradiaba a través de su piel, aportando calidez a todos los que la rodeaban. _

_Incluso condenada a muerte, era fuente de felicidad. Al verla triste, sintió que el mundo volvía a ser un lugar frío y horrible._

_Wendy sonrió con tristeza, y aunque sus ojos no brillaron, parte del calor regresó de nuevo. _

_-No te preocupes por nosotros, Seka. Estaremos bien._

No, no es cierto_, pensó él, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta._

_¡Cuánto deseó poder ayudarla!_

_-Tengo que irme –dijo ella, y sonrió a medias, señalando la ventana con la cabeza- Se darán cuenta que no estoy, y algo me dice que no quieres ser descubierto –añadió, con un aire de complicidad._

_Seka asintió, sintiéndose como un completo inútil. _

_-Hasta pronto, Seka._

_Ella moriría, su luz se apagaría sin más._

_-Hasta pronto –dijo con voz ronca. _

_No podía quedarse sentado. Tenía que ayudarla de alguna manera, de cualquier manera…_

_Entonces, fue consciente de algo._

_-Espera –la joven se detuvo, y volvió a darse la vuelta, confundida. Dio unos pasos hacia ella, casi con cautela- No puedo salvarlos, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer. _

_Lo único que podía hacer, en realidad. Sabía que para ella significaría todo, pero para él jamás sería suficiente._

_-Puedo salvarlo –dijo, señalando con la cabeza a la criatura en su vientre- Puedo asegurarme que la maldición no lo alcance también._

_Wendy lo observó con ojos desorbitados. _

_-¿Puedes hacerlo?_

_Dio otro paso al frente, y ante sus ancestros, las estrellas, dijo:_

_-Te prometo que a tu hijo no le pasará nada mientras yo viva._

_-Hija –corrigió ella, y al ver su expresión, y a pesar de las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos, rió- Es una niña. _

_Seka asintió, y bajando la mirada a su vientre, murmuró el hechizo que lo uniría a la criatura aun por nacer. _

_Y se dio cuenta de por qué Kase la había elegido: Wendy era especial. Algo en ella era distinto al resto de los humanos, como si estuviera destinada a cosas mucho más importantes._

_Cosas que, gracias a Odette, quizás nunca realizaría. _

_Pero su hija sí. Incluso si Odette se enteraba de su existencia, incluso si trataba de hacerle daño, Seka se aseguraría de que estuviera a salvo. Protegería a esa niña con su propia vida si era necesario._

Y había cumplido su palabra. Incluso mientras se esforzaba en salvar a su hermana, se había asegurado de que Jane estuviera bien. En un principio, lo había visto como una obligación, como la única manera de mantener viva la memoria de Wendy, de aquella joven radiante que no había podido rescatar de su perdición…

Pero ya no lo veía así. Ahora era diferente. Había cambiado hacía tiempo, pero había estado demasiado ciego para darse cuenta.

_Quería_ ayudarla. _Quería_ protegerla.

Y lo haría. Ahora que más lo necesitaba, no planeaba dejarla sola.

Porque Seka jamás olvidaba, y ciertamente no iba a olvidar su promesa.


	33. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

_**Capítulo XXXII:**_

_**Sangre, sudor y lágrimas:**_

"_Debí estar loco para abandonar lo que teníamos._

_Sabes que nunca quise ponerte triste._

_El amor…_

_Estaba justo allí, frente a mí."_

_**Love never dies (El amor nunca muere)**_**, canción interpretada por Ben Barnes en la película "Killing Bono". **

Estaba más pálido de lo que lo recordaba, y a pesar de estar arreglado, su traje limpio y su cabello perfectamente peinado, tenía el rostro demacrado y marcado por las ojeras. Supo que Seka no le había mentido, y Dorian la había pasado horrible desde la noche del baile… Pero el cómo estaba allí frente a ellos y no en las mazmorras que había visto en sus recuerdos escapaba de sus conocimientos.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos, y a pesar de que Jane conocía la verdad, y de que le pareció ver, si bien no estaba segura, que lamentaba lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar el miedo que le revolvió el estómago.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Dorian no pareció inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

-Vengo a enseñarles a pelear -repitió, y por su expresión al ver la espada en las manos de Peter, supo que el muchacho no la estaba sujetando correctamente- Tengo entendido que necesitan ayuda.

-Pero no la tuya -estiró más el brazo, el acero a sólo un metro de Dorian- Ciertamente no la tuya.

Si su mirada se tornaba asesina ante Seka, ante Dorian era mil veces peor. Jane dudaba que pudiera ocurrírsele algo que evitara el inminente desenlace de esa discusión, y se dio cuenta, para su horror, que de pelear los dos con espadas, Peter llevaba la desventaja.

Necesitaban alguien que les enseñara a defenderse, y rápido.

Pero ese alguien no podía ser Dorian.

-Seka podría enseñarnos –sugirió Jane, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Peter a modo de advertencia.

_Si lo atacas estás muerto, idiota,_ transmitía su gesto, y se alegró de que el muchacho captara el mensaje: Si bien mantuvo la espada en alto, sus hombros se relajaron ligeramente, señal de que no sería el primero en entrar en combate.

Evitó la mirada de Dorian, consciente de que lo había herido.

-El príncipe es un gran hechicero –dijo, su voz carente de emoción-. Posee un gran poder, pero este no abarca la lucha con espada.

-Tonterías –masculló Bloodtooth, hablando por primera vez desde que se habían percatado de la presencia del caballero- Lo he visto luchar.

Aun con la mirada fija en el suelo, supo que su interlocutor sonreía.

-Como dije, Su Majestad es un gran hechicero –sintió los ojos de Dorian clavados en ella cuando añadió- Y no siempre lo que ves es la verdad.

¿Sabría Dorian que conocía la verdad, o creería que aun no comprendía lo ocurrido?

¿Debía decirle, después de lo que le había hecho?

-Aun así –dijo Peter- No dejaré que te acerques a Jane. _Menos_ empuñando un arma.

-Pero esa es la cuestión –replicó Dorian, su tono de voz pura sorpresa.

Sorprendida también, Jane alzó la mirada. Los miraba como si hubieran dicho una tontería.

-Yo no cargaré las armas, lo harán ustedes.

Hubo una pausa después de eso. Jane (al igual que los demás, supuso) se preguntó si era en serio.

-Planeas enseñarnos a pelear... -musitó finalmente, despacio- Sin empuñar un arma...

-Exacto.

-¿Cómo? -La ira en la voz de Peter fue reemplazada por suspicaz confusión, como si intuyera que había una trampa- No pensarás usar algún hechizo sobre nosotros...

-No hace falta -Dorian se encogió de hombros-, he sido caballero de la orden de la reina por más de cien años. Puedo enseñar a alguien qué hacer sin necesidad de hacerlo yo también.

Otra pausa, denotando la ya visible suspicacia de sus interlocutores, y Dorian suspiró con resignación, un gesto que le recordó a Seka.

-No estoy pidiéndoles que confíen en mí…

-Bien –replicó Peter- porque no lo hacemos.

Dorian fingió no haberlo escuchado.

-Pero los cuatro sabemos que soy la única opción que les queda.

-Y sabemos también que estás dándote demasiada importancia. No te necesitamos.

El caballero la miró a ella, el dolor en su rostro reemplazado por una expresión indescifrable y seria. La pelirroja, tan bien como Peter, sabía que lo que lo que había dicho no era cierto.

Lo necesitaban para sobrevivir.

Dorian lo sabía, y eso explicaba su cambio de ánimo. No era momento para disculparse, o para escuchar explicaciones. Si querían salvar a sus amigos, a su tío y a toda la isla, debían ponerse en marcha, lo que implicaba aprender a pelear.

Antes de que no quedara nada que salvar.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó, consciente de que el cambio de tema explicaría a Dorian su vacilación- Seka dijo que te habían encerrado... ¿Cómo supiste cómo encontrarnos?

-Yo se lo dije -como invocado por su nombre, Seka entró al establo en ese preciso momento, observando la situación como si evaluara todas las posibilidades- Lo saqué de las mazmorras, le hablé de nuestro problema y le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda.

-¿Lo liberaste así como así después de que casi la mata? -preguntó Peter, enarcando una ceja.

El peliazul se encogió de hombros.

-Sí.

-Seka... -lo reprendió Jane, sujetando el brazo de Peter con más fuerza al ver que el joven se lanzaba hacia adelante, dispuesto a atravesarlo con la espada- No es momento para tus bromas.

El aludido suspiró.

-Dorian es el mejor caballero de la orden, por no mencionar el único que se dispondría a ayudarlos -dijo, con cruda sinceridad- o aceptan su ayuda, o mueren.

-Si es que no nos mata él.

Jane vaciló. Ambos tenían razón...

Pero siendo honestos, mejor morir allí que a manos de los piratas.

-Enséñanos -musitó, y Peter se dio la vuelta hacia ella, incrédulo.

La chica sólo se encogió de hombros, mostrando su desesperación con la mirada.

¿Qué más podían hacer?

...

El repiqueteo de la espada cayendo al suelo le dio un escalofrío. Era como deja caer una bandeja en el restaurante.

O al menos, se sentía igual de inútil al hacerlo.

-No estires tanto el brazo, Jane -El tono de Dorian denotaba la infinita paciencia de un maestro experimentado... A pesar de que era la sexta vez que lo hacía mal en menos de media hora.

La chica suspiró, y se agachó para tomar la espada de nuevo. El peso del arma la hacía inclinarse ligeramente, y todos sus tendones protestaron cuando estiró le brazo, aplicando todo el peso en su mano.

Esta vez, sin embargo, flexionó el brazo un poco más.

-Tardas demasiado -dijo Dorian- Tu oponente tuvo tiempo de sobra para atacarte... Por no mencionar que bajaste la guardia.

Asintió, y se contuvo de decir que para la próxima lo haría mejor, ya que era aceptar que se le volvería a caer el arma.

Frente a ella, Peter esperaba a que se preparara. También tenía problemas con la espada, aunque los suyos eran diferentes.

Mientras Jane se movía despacio, tratando de acostumbrarse, él parecía querer moverse más rápido de lo que podía. Como si estuviera acostumbrado a una espada mucho más ligera.

O como si quisiera matarla.

_Quizás hubiera sido mejor pelear con Dorian..._

-Vamos otra vez.

El caballero dirigió una mirada a Peter para que comenzara. Jane tomó aire, preparándose para la estocada, y por enésima vez, se lamentó que el muchacho siguiera enojado con ella por... Bueno, todo. Desde ocultarle cosas hasta ponerse del lado del hombre que casi la mataba, y hacerlo quedar como un idiota cuando sólo estaba tratando de protegerla.

_Algo_ le decía que la rabia con la que se lanzaba hacia ella tenía poco que ver con mantener la actuación.

Y entonces…

-¡Ah!

Retrocedió de un salto, agitando la mano derecha para aliviar el dolor. La espada volvió a caer al suelo con un estrépito que, empero, no consiguió ahogar su maldición mientras el líquido caliente le caía desde el dorso de la mano hasta el brazo.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron desmesuradamente, sorprendido él mismo con lo que había hecho, y pálido, la observó con aprensión mientras Seka corría hacia ella a toda prisa, su rostro teñido por la preocupación.

-Quieto -Dorian levantó un brazo, frenando al peliazul a medio camino.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el príncipe.

Jane, más sorprendida que herida, en realidad, bajó la mirada hacia el corte: Una línea delgada y de un brillo rojizo que se extendía desde su dedo anular hasta su pulgar. Lo que recordaba de enfermería le dijo que era sólo una herida superficial, y asintió, carraspeando para encontrar su voz.

El rostro de Seka fue de la preocupación a la rabia, y clavó sus ojos en el joven aun inmóvil.

-¿¡Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡De nada sirve enseñarlos a protegerse si planean matarse entre ustedes!

-Fue un accid... -Jane calló cuando Peter dejó caer la espada, el ruido haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo.

Pálido como el papel, retrocedía.

-¿Peter? -lo llamó, e intentó dar un paso hacia él.

El muchacho salió corriendo.

-¡Peter!

Fue tras él, los pasos de ambos ahogados por la paja del suelo y la piedra que siguió. Entraron al castillo a través del arco más lejano, y lo perdió por un momento al cruzar una esquina, el chico moviéndose tan rápido que se preguntó si habría recordado cómo volar.

Volvió a encontrarlo dos pasillos después, recostado contra la pared, con la espalda inclinada y la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Al acercarse, notó su mirada perdida.

_Está recordando algo._

-¿Peter? -apoyó una mano en su hombro, la espalda del chico tensándose ligeramente y dándole a entender que se había percatado de su presencia, si bien mantenía los ojos fijos en un punto más allá de la pared de enfrente- ¿Peter, puedes oírme?

El muchacho no respondió, y supo por lo pálido de su rostro y el pánico en él que no era un recuerdo agradable. ¿Sería su caída otra vez?

¿La muerte de Wendy?

¿La maldición de la bruja?

¿Habría algo más oscuro todavía que eso?

_Sólo espero que pueda volver..._

De pie frente a él, sujetó sus hombros, observándolo fijamente y esperando el cambio. Con cada segundo que pasaba así, el nudo en su estómago se apretaba más todavía.

_Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve..._

De golpe, Peter se inclinó hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su peso en ella. Fue tan rápido que creyó que se había desmayado, pero apenas un instante después él levantó la cabeza, jadeando, y la miró con ojos desorbitados.

Habló tan rápido que apenas y pudo entenderlo.

-¡Jane! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla va—

-Chist, tranquilo, ya pasó, Pet... Peter -sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, al ver que su mirada vagaba frenéticamente por el pasillo, y lo forzó a mirarla- Peter, ya pasó. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

Siguió murmurando lo mismo una y otra vez, sin apartar la mirada un sólo momento. Tal como había ocurrido en su habitación, lentamente, Peter encontró el camino de vuelta al presente, su respiración regulándose hasta adquirir un ritmo normal, y su rostro recuperando el color dorado de siempre.

-¿Mejor? -Peter asintió, y Jane hizo lo mismo, sintiendo que su propio corazón latía menos deprisa- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El muchacho rió con ironía.

-Podría ser peor.

Aun parecía afectado. Jane retrocedió para darle espacio.

Él sujetó sus manos antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Su rostro era una mezcla de pánico, confusión y... Culpa.

-Jane, yo... -su voz se apagó, y tragó pesadamente antes de continuar- Jane, lo siento tanto...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, confundida, y fugazmente miró la herida en su mano. El sangrado ya se había detenido.

-Fue un accidente, no tienes qu—

-No hablo de eso -Peter negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, palideciendo otra vez- Yo—Quiero decir, me siento muy mal por lo que hice y no quería lastimarte, pero cuando te cortaste recordé algo...

La confusión de la chica aumentaba junto a la ansiedad, y el pulso de Peter era ya palpable bajo sus dedos, sus mejillas enrojecidas con un calor febril.

-Jane, creo que maté a alguien.

...

Campanita suspiró pesadamente por tercera vez en media hora. El gigante mayor no había despertado desde que Peter, el brujo de cabello extraño y Jane se habían marchado.

Sabía que era la culpa la que le había hecho quedarse, y era cierto que, en un principio, se había sentido mal por el gigante y su sobrina... Pero el aburrimiento había desplazado esa primera emoción, reemplazándola con un tedio que la hacía suspirar y bostezar cada ciertos minutos, casi con un patrón rítmico.

Y poco a poco, el aburrimiento fue reemplazado por una nueva preocupación.

¿Qué sería de Peter, si todo salía mal?

No era el mismo de antes, eso era bastante obvio. Incluso con los recuerdos de su pasado, seguía siendo un crecido, un gigante... Pero con todo, era Peter. Su compañero de aventuras, el niño con el que había recorrido Nunca Jamás por más de cien años, desde que un día, más joven e inexperta, había sido seleccionada como su guardián siendo él tan sólo un bebe. No podía evitar preocuparse por él, del mismo modo que no podía evitar preocuparse por ella misma.

Además de su amigo, era lo más cercano a un hijo que jamás había tenido. Había permanecido a su lado desde el principio…

Y ahora que estaba recuperándolo, él quería irse con la giganta pelirroja.

La inquietud pasó a rabia, y las sábanas sobre las que flotaba desprendieron destellos rojizos que combinaban con su nueva estela.

Déjenselo a Peter el encapricharse con un par de ojos indefinidos y de rizos color cobrizo.

Apretó los puños, furiosa, y la luz roja aumentó conforme la nueva emoción reemplazaba a la anterior. Vagamente, era consciente de que estaba dejando que se le fuera de control... Pero no se es muy racional cuando se está enojado.

Menos cuando sólo puedes sentir una emoción al mismo tiempo.

Furiosa como estaba, no fue hasta varios minutos de gruñidos internos después que prestó atención al hormigueo en su nuca, y al extraño ruido a sus espaldas que indicaba la llegada de alguien. Un ruido quedo y alegre, como pequeñas campanitas.


	34. La verdad

_**Capítulo XXXIII:**_

_**La verdad:**_

_"Desearía poder encontrar una bola de cristal_

_Para los días que me siento completamente inútil._

_Sabes que la usaría para el bien,_

_No la daría por sentado._

_En su lugar, tendría algunos recuerdos,_

_Para los días que no siento nada._

_Al menos ellos recordaran _

_No cometer el mismo error otra vez..."_

_**Now (Ahora), **_**canción interpretada por Paramore.**

Jane se quedó sin palabras. El muchacho la miraba con expresión suplicante, pidiéndole que lo ayudara. Que hiciera algo, lo que fuera...

Pero ella no sabía qué hacer.

¿Peter había matado a alguien? ¿Peter Pan?

¿El niño que había llevado a su madre a Nunca Jamás era ahora un asesino?

A la final, optó por ser racional.

-¿Qué viste con exactitud?

Él no respondió. Había bajado la mirada, y estaba tan pálido como cuando había estado al borde de la hipotermia.

-Peter -insistió, tratando de sonar tranquila a pesar de que estaba tan asustada como él- Dijiste que no estabas seguro. Dime qué viste para ayudarte.

_Quizás es sólo un error_, pensó. _Son tantas las cosas que dan vueltas en su cabeza..._

No respondió al momento, con los ojos clavados en sus manos, sus nudillos blancos por la tensión. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y alzó la mirada, asintiendo de nuevo.

-Recuerdo una espada delgada, y haber atravesado a una mujer con ella -se señaló el pecho, justo encima del corazón- Aquí. Es imposible que no la matara.

Reprimió el escalofrío que le subió por la columna, y se esforzó en mantener el semblante imperturbable.

_Quizás_...

-¿Y luego?

La pregunta lo sorprendió.

-Luego... Nada –dijo, vacilante- Sólo hay oscuridad.

-¿Oscuridad como en que se acaba el recuerdo, o en que luego te invade la oscuridad?

-¿¡No escuchaste la parte en la que apuñalé a una persona?!

-Concéntrate, Peter -insistió Jane, siguiendo su corazonada- ¿La oscuridad es parte del recuerdo?

La miró como si estuviera loca, pero hizo el esfuerzo de recordar de todas formas. Vio como su rostro se contraía por la concentración, y esperó, consciente de que el resultado final podría cambiar las cosas para siempre.

Al abrir los ojos, parecía pensativo.

-Es parte del recuerdo, creo. Pero...

-¿Cómo era la mujer? ¿La reconociste? -el silencio que siguió, acompañado por su expresión culpable, le dio la respuesta que necesitaba- ¿Quién era, Peter?

Él se apartó de ella como si le quemara, sus ojos fijos en la ventana más cercana. Apoyó la mano sobre el marco, y vio que sus nudillos volvían a palidecer.

-La bruja de cabello azul. La que nos ayudó a escapar de Odette. Maté a la mujer que nos ayudó, Jane, ¿Por qué... -calló de golpe al girar la cabeza hacia ella, su expresión desesperada desapareciendo cuando frunció el ceño.

Jane había soltado tal suspiro de alivio que era imposible que no se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-No has matado a nadie -respondió ella, sintiéndose culpable por no habérselo contado antes.

El muchacho la miró, estupefacto.

-¿Qué no maté a...? ¿No has estado escuchan—

-Sé lo que viste -cortó, e incómoda, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Pero... No es lo que crees que viste.

Era obvio que con un testimonio tan críptico jamás entendería lo que quería decir. Tomó aire, preparándose para decir la verdad de una vez por todas.

-La bruja que te salvó, Kase, fue asesinada por Garfio intentando protegerte. El alma de los hechiceros al morir permanece en el ambiente... O algo así, aun no estoy segura de cómo funciona -admitió, dejando el asunto de lado- El punto es que sus recuerdos, los últimos y los más importantes para él o ella pasan a sus seres queridos...

Él esperó, sin molestarse en hacer la obvia pregunta. Jane sabía de sobra qué era lo que quería saber.

-... Y el caso es que eras bastante importante para ella.

...

Campanita se dio la vuelta, y frunció el ceño al ver de quién se trataba. El hada era mayor que ella, de largo cabello castaño rizado, enormes ojos negros y ropa compuesta por hojas naranjas como las de un árbol en otoño.

-¿Ivory? -musitó, incrédula- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La aludida sonrió, aunque parecía inquieta. La luz a su alrededor, a primera vista amarilla, titilaba ligeramente cuando prestaba atención, señal de que estaba luchando por ocultar sus emociones.

Era algo que sólo las hadas más ancianas podían hacer, y si bien Ivory era varios siglos mayor a Campanita, comparada con muchas de ellas no era sino otra joven inexperta.

-Nos tomó bastante encontrarte, Campanita -dijo, y dirigió una mirada al adulto dormido, su expresión pasando a una de preocupación- Está empeorando.

-No ha hecho sino empeorar desde que comenzó -replicó la rubia, hablando no solamente de John, sino de todo lo ocurrido.

-Pero sabíamos que sería así. Las Ancianas nos lo dijeron.

Consciente de que era considerado una grave ofensa el hacerlo, el hada más joven hizo un esfuerzo soberano por no poner los ojos en blanco ante la mención de Las Ancianas.

-No recuerdo que hubieran sido tan descriptivas.

Eran sólo un mito, en realidad. Una leyenda entre su gente que había durado a través de los siglos, junto con aquella que decía que tiempo atrás, cuando sus tatarabuelas ni siquiera habían nacido, las hadas solían tener mayor tamaño.

Se decía que Las Ancianas venían de tiempos incluso más antiguos; que habían sido las hadas originales, las primeras en poblar la tierra, y ahora sus espíritus formaban parte de la naturaleza, protegiendo a las generaciones presentes y a todo ser viviente que necesitara su divina iluminación. La reina de las hadas era el único ser que podía escuchar sus voces, compartiendo la información con sus hermanas (o manteniéndolo en secreto, si esto pedían los seres).

En este caso, la reina era la madre de Ivory, quien cien años atrás había confiado a las demás el terrible futuro que se les auguraba, como un agujero completamente negro del que sólo la sabiduría y la paciencia les permitirían salir.

Como Campanita era consciente de no poseer ninguna de las dos (se necesitaba edad y experiencia para lo primero, y verdaderamente que esperar no era su fuerte) y como Las Ancianas jamás se molestaron en dar ningún detalle, llegó a la conclusión de que todo no era más que una gran farsa que nadie todavía se había molestado en desmentir.

Además, de haber un ser poderoso allá arriba, se hubiera molestado en hacer algo más que "advertirles" de la catástrofe, ¿No?

Ivory la reprendió con la mirada, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

-Sabes que no debes hablar así de ellas. Pueden escucharte.

_Qué me escuchen_, le habría gustado decir, y sintió la rabia bullir dentro de ella, amenazando con teñir su aura color rojo sangre. Le interesaba que su amiga se quedara, sin embargo, de modo que permaneció callada, para variar, y se guardó su opinión para sí misma.

Sí, Campanita era capaz de hacer eso... Que decidiera no hacerlo era otra historia.

-Tienes razón -masculló, y esperó a que dijera lo que había venido a decir.

-Precisamente de ellas he venido a hablarte -comenzó la castaña- Mamá ha escuchado sus voces de nuevo.

Lo intentó, de verdad que sí, pero no consiguió ocultar su desinterés. Esta vez sí que puso los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos y volando con menos ganas. Todo el asunto la había decepcionado.

Frunció el ceño, sin embargo, cuando Ivory no volvió a regañarla. Seguía observándola con preocupación, nervios y pánico, y todo eso junto le dijo que esta vez sí había más detalles, y no sólo el vago augurio de una abstracta catástrofe que encajaba tanto con su situación actual, como con la guerra de los humanos (la segunda en ese siglo, creía recordar).

Bajó los brazos, aun con el ceño fruncido por la curiosidad.

-¿Y?

Ivory se acercó a ella, hablando despacio.

-Nos hablaron de Peter, y de cómo había comenzado a recordar. -sonrió, y por un momento su preocupación desapareció, reemplazada por la alegría- Lo vi hace unos días. Pudo verme, y no sólo eso. Todo en él está cambiando. Vuelve a ser el elegido.

La observó, pasmada. ¿Había hablado con Peter?

-¿Qué le dijiste? –musitó, y aunque su fe en Las Ancianas se había visto perdida tras los accidentes ocurridos después de la llegada de los infames niños Darling, se vio temiendo por lo que pudiera pasarle, al ser la predicción sobre él- ¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Le hablaste de… De _ellas?_

-No hablé con él –admitió Ivory, sin dejar de observarla con creciente preocupación- no tuvimos tiempo para eso. Pero no es a eso a lo que me refería –hizo una pausa, bajando ligeramente la mirada- Las Ancianas nos hablaron de Peter, tal como lo hicieron la última vez… Pero la predicción no era sobre él.

-¿No? –Campanita ladeó la cabeza, confundida- ¿De quién, entonces?

-Sobre ti –dijo Ivory con voz trémula, bajando la mirada significativamente hacia el anciano dormido-. Han visto tu futuro.

-¿Hay algo malo en mi futuro?

No era el comportamiento propio de un hada –no uno que supieran describir, en cualquier caso- por lo que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de ello: La manera en que Ivory miraba a su amiga era más resignación que miedo. Como si hubiera aceptado lo inevitable.

Como si hablara con un cadáver.

-Ese es el problema, Campanita… No hay nada. Negro. Total oscuridad. No sé qué planean hacer, pero he venido a advertirte: Debes detenerlo a toda costa, porque Las Ancianas han visto tu muerte.

…

En la pequeña mazmorra del barco pirata, los inquietos sueños de Simon lo llevaban a tierras fantásticas y aventuras de cuentos de hadas.

De niño, estos parajes mágicos e irreales, cargados con la cantidad justa de colores brillantes y gritos de batalla, tenían el poder de ayudarlo a sobrellevar las frías paredes de piedra del orfanato donde había crecido. Lo sacaban del mundo real, donde las ratas correteaban por debajo de las camas, los suelos de madera crujían y la cruel mirada de la institutriz te perseguía mientras caminabas hasta la pizarra de tiza, su alargada regla de madera el arma más poderosa que un niño haya conocido nunca.

Y sobre todas las cosas, servían como testimonio irrefutable de que había algo más allá. Más allá del frío, del hambre, y de la aguda voz de la señorita Windspreed. Creencias como esa le habían ayudado a crecer, y a dejar atrás el _"Castillo del niño encontrado"_ rumbo a una nueva vida.

Ya en Londres, y ya hecho un hombre, las aventuras habían pasado a un segundo plano, hasta el punto en que había llegado a olvidarlas casi del todo.

Pero allí estaban de nuevo, tan vívidas como el primer día: Luchaba a capa y espada contra seres monstruosos y malvados, rescataba princesas atadas de pies y manos en las ruinas de un barco precipitado hacia una catarata. Encontraba tesoros, corría por la selva, mataba dragones enormes…

Cuando el cansancio lo venció, dejó que sus sueños lo mecieran en las aguas del olvido.

Porque en sus sueños era un héroe. En sus sueños podía hacer _algo._

Pero los sueños no duran para siempre.

Allí estaba de nuevo. Las imágenes comenzaban a desdibujarse; las risas, los gritos, las graves voces de los monstruos, la melodiosa voz de la hermosa princesa, los gruñidos de los dragones, todo se hacía increíblemente lejano…

Y Simon volvía a despertar. Parpadeando el aturdimiento, se veía sólo recibido por la total oscuridad a su alrededor, envolviéndolo como una manta que amenazaba con tragarse las estrellas.

Aunque poco importaba, no había estrella alguna— Ninguna visible a través del agujero de su celda, al menos.

Poco importaba si se lo tragaba a él también.

Supo, incluso antes de despertarse completamente, que ella no estaba allí. El silencio a su alrededor, pesado y zumbante como en un funeral, le dijo que seguía prisionera.

Los piratas se habían llevado a Christine hacía ya cinco días.

Cinco días. Cinco amaneceres. Diez veces en total en que el pirata de cabello blanco depositaba en cada celda una bandeja oxidada y cuarteada con cuencos repletos de comida fétida. Cinco puestas de sol. Cinco lunas: Nueva, llena, cuarto creciente, menguante, sin luna…

Cinco cielos sin estrellas.

Sesenta minutos tiene una hora, sesenta segundos tiene un minuto. Una hora hacen tres mil seiscientos segundos.

Un día tiene veinticuatro horas.

Veinticuatro horas son ochenta y seis mil cuatrocientos segundos. Cinco días, cuatrocientos treinta y dos mil. Cuatrocientos treinta y dos mil segundos que había pasado sentado sin hacer nada mientras su amiga sufría. Cuatrocientos treinta y dos mil veces en que se había convencido que ella seguía con vida, que aun no era demasiado tarde…

_¡Despierte!_ Gritaba en su cabeza la señorita Windspreed, golpeando su regla de madera contra la mesa. _Baje la cabeza de las nubes y preste atención al mundo, señorito Simon. O encontrará que se lo llevará la vida sin que se dé cuenta._

Quizás, después de todo, la institutriz tenía razón.

Pero… ¿Qué caso tenía despertar, si no había nada que pudiera hacer?

Había intentado soltarse, el cielo sabía que lo había hecho. Había forcejeado con el grillete hasta que la piel de sus muñecas se abrió, dejando excavado el trayecto del metal oxidado en un reguero de sangre, que ahora, seca, se le pecaba a la piel, y se unía a la descascarada pintura de su mudo captor. Había tratado de incorporarse, de abrir la celda, y la oscuridad se había reído de él, al igual que ese cielo gris y sin estrellas con una luna moribunda que no hacía sino sacarle la lengua.

Todo para nada.

Era un inútil. Jamás derrotaría monstruos, jamás decapitaría dragones, jamás salvaría a la princesa…

_¡Despierte!_ La aguda voz le perforaba los tímpanos, y el viento se sacudía con cada golpe de la regla de la institutriz.

Pero Simon volvía a dormirse…

_Una selva tropical. Un sendero de altas palmeras y enredaderas que se enroscaban en torno a sus pies. Un cielo azul brillante rodeado de nubes blancas y espesas como el más puro algodón. Una brisa cálida que sacudía su cabello._

_La espada en su mano era ligera como una pluma, y la hoja reflejaba su rostro en pedazos refulgentes y coloridos, como un diamante. Sus pasos eran quedos sobre la arena. Cautelosos mientras se adentraba más y más en el bosque, alejándose del sol radiante de la isla y perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_Porque era en la penumbra donde lo aguardaba la bestia feroz… _

"_¡Señorito Simon, vuelva a la tierra en este preciso instante!"_

_Subió la cuesta con determinación, las piedras frías al contacto rasposas contra sus rodillas desnudas. Procuró no hacer ningún ruido, a pesar de que el monstruo ya lo había visto. Distinguió sus ojos amarillos en la oscuridad, ocultos en la caverna, en lo más alto de la empinada montaña pedregosa. Afilados, amenazantes, lo miraban fijamente, mientras un hilo de humo negro salía de la cueva…_

"_¡Simon, despierte!"_

_Al alcanzar la cima escuchó sus pasos. Pesados y ruidosos, hacían que la tierra retumbara y las hojas de los árboles se sacudieran. Sus ojos se acercaban, cada vez más grandes. El brillo de unas escamas se recordaba contra la oscuridad._

_Su respiración se aceleró. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón._

_Pero no tuvo miedo, no retrocedió. Permaneció de pie, completamente inmóvil, con la espada fuertemente sujeta, y miró al monstruo a los ojos mientras se acercaba._

_Un paso, dos pasos…_

_Las escamas tomaban la forma de una cabeza puntiaguda de color violeta._

_Tres pasos, cuatro…_

_Sus ojos eran enormes, y dos cuernos se asomaban de las puntas de sus sienes. _

_Cinco…_

_Podía ver las garras en sus patas, una sola más grande que todos los dedos se su mano juntos. Se clavaban en las piedras, arañándolas mientras andaba…_

_Seis, siete…_

_Ya casi era hora. Simon apretó la espada con más fuerza y flexionó las piernas._

_Ocho…_

_El monstruo gruñó, y el cálido aliento le revolvió el cabello. Olía a sangre y a humo. A desesperación y años y años de matanza…_

"_¡Simon!"_

_Nueve…_

_La boca del dragón se abría, mostrando unos dientes increíblemente delgados, tan afilados como sus garras. Sólo pudo verlos un momento, sin embargo, porque una llamarada iluminó la oscuridad, de un amarillo incandescente que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos._

_Iba apuntada en su dirección._

_Con un rápido movimiento, Simon se apartó del camino, espada en alto, y rodó por el suelo cuando el monstruo giró la cabeza, las llamas aun saliendo de su boca en un intento de hacerle daño._

"_¡Simon!"_

_Gateando, se acercó a las piernas del animal, y aprovechando su distracción, se preparó para clavar allí su espada…_

"_¡Despierta!"_

Un agudo dolor le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, jadeando. La habitación cobró forma con claridad mareante, los colores aumentados y las figuras afiladas y definidas.

Era como si fuera consciente de cada detalle en su celda, y fuera de esta sólo existiera penumbra. Sólo podía distinguir una pequeña parte del suelo tras los barrotes, como si una luz…

Parpadeó, sorprendido. Una luz brillaba_ dentro_ de su celda, de un cálido amarillo dorado, más fuerte que el de una antorcha pero sin igualar la luz del sol. Frunció el ceño, y aun ligeramente dormido, recorrió la minúscula estancia con la mirada, buscando el lugar de donde provenía…

Ahogó un grito, su cabeza golpeando la pared tras él cuando el sobresalto lo hizo retroceder.

Frente a él, a apenas centímetros de sus ojos, había una persona.

Una persona diminuta.

Una persona diminuta _con alas._

La muchacha era joven y hermosa, y sus enormes ojos violetas lo miraban con ansiedad y preocupación.

Y Simon sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza.

Recordaba haber visto antes una persona así de diminuta.


	35. Los guerreros se levantan

_**Capítulo XXXIV:**_

_**Los guerreros se levantan:**_

Dorian extendió el brazo, frenando la salida de Seka, quién lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-Déjalos, van a estar bien.

El escepticismo que luchaba por ocultar la rabia en el rostro del príncipe estaba perdiendo la partida.

-¡Hace casi una hora que se fueron!

-No va a hacerle nada –insistió el caballero con tranquilidad, consciente de su preocupación por la chica.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-No hay que ser un genio para estar seguro de eso.

-Tiene razón, chico –concedió Bloodtooth.

El príncipe lo observó, estupefacto.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de seguir replicando, se oyeron pasos en el claustro de piedra.

Jane y Peter entraron al establo, pasando por delante de los tres. Aun en silencio, volvieron a colocarse uno frente al otro, recogiendo las espadas del suelo.

A su lado, el príncipe frunció el ceño. La muchacha esquivó su mirada, clavándola en el suelo con timidez. Parecía culpable de algo, y sólo miraba a Peter de reojo, quién asintió con la cabeza, serio, y dirigió la mirada hacia Dorian.

-¿Dónde estábamos?

…

Simon parpadeó, preguntándose si era posible que siguiera soñando todavía.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha, y como si se encontrara frente a un espejo, ella giró la cabeza en la misma dirección. Al girarla a la izquierda ocurrió lo mismo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, y ella inclinó también la cabeza, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Extendió la mano hacia ella…

-¿Qué haces? –la voz aguda lo sobresaltó, y retrocedió otra vez, apoyando las manos en el suelo para apoyarse.

-¿Q-quién eres? –balbuceó en voz baja. No había descartado del todo la posibilidad de un sueño, de modo que no se trataba de no querer despertar a sus amigos: La oscuridad de afuera, impenetrable y espesa, le traía muy mal augurio.

Había tenido suficientes pesadillas para saber qué clase de monstruos podía despertar.

-¿No me recuerdas? –parecía dolida y confundida, y Simon frunció más el ceño.

Recordaba un capítulo de sus aventuras de fantasía, uno donde una diminuta chica alada había sido su compañera en la lucha contra un ejército de monstruos que tenían cuchillas oxidadas por manos y sombreros de plumas sobre sus cabezas deformes…

Ahora que lo pensaba, esa no era la única aventura en la que lo había acompañado, pero...

Eran sólo sueños. Todo producto de la imaginación de un niño solitario.

¿Verdad?

Ella seguía mirándolo, cada vez más triste. La luz dorada que iluminaba la celda se tiñó de un apagado azul, y fue la culpa la que lo hizo confesar.

-He soñado contigo. O creo que eras tú, pe—

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no me olvidarías! –el chillido le perforó los tímpanos, y se sorprendió de que nadie se hubiera despertado.

Supuso que tras tantos días en el barco, se habían acostumbrado ya a los ruidos que venían con él (como los pasos de los piratas por encima de ellos, sus gritos y el trinar de una que otra ave desconocida).

Enmudeció de golpe cuando la chica se acercó a su rostro, deteniéndose a centímetros de su nariz, y ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

- Has cambiado bastante –comentó, algo decepcionada, mas volvió a sonreír momentos después, radiante de alegría- ¡Pero puedes verme, y eso ya es un avance!

-Baja la voz –susurró, haciendo un ademán con la mano y mirando de un lado a otro como si eso fuera a servir de algo- ¿Y qué quieres decir con "pero puedes verme"?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-A tu edad, no deberías poder verme ni oírme… Pero es una larga historia, y no tenemos tiempo –voló en círculos alrededor de la celda, desprendiendo pequeñas chispas doradas a su paso- ¡Tenemos que escapar!

-¿Escapar?

-No pensarás quedarte aquí para siempre –frunció el ceño, divertida- ¡Rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder!

_Estoy alucinando_, el muchacho bajó la mirada, abatido, aunque no le sorprendía para nada. Se había preguntado cuánto tardaría en perder la cordura.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella, al ver que no se contagiaba de su alegría.

-Ya lo intenté, nada funciona –musitó, incapaz de negarse a hablarle a su alucinación, y alzó la mano encadenada, cubierta de sangre seca y mal cicatrizada.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sonriendo otra vez.

-Eso es porque eres demasiado grande, Simon. Déjanoslo a nosotras.

¿Nosotras? Antes de que Simon pudiera preguntar, otra voz aguda susurró en la oscuridad.

-¡Layla!

La chica de ojos violetas giró la mirada hacia los barrotes. A la distancia, dos lucecitas amarillas volaban hacia ellos en zigzag, como si subieran y bajaran colinas invisibles.

A su paso, desprendían un ligero ruido metálico.

-¿La tienen?

-¡La tenemos!

Frente a él, Layla brincó de alegría.

-¿Y los piratas?

Las luces tomaron también forma de aladas chicas diminutas: Una tenía el cabello negro, como Layla, y la otra de un brillante rosa chicle. Cada una sostenía un extremo de un pequeño aro negro…

Un llavero.

-Dormidos, pero Nowe dice que su hechizo no durará mucho, o los del barco grande se darían cuenta.

Layla negó con la cabeza.

-Hay que darnos prisa, entonces.

Eran cinco llaves, todas idénticas, de aproximadamente la altura de las mujeres y cuarteada pintura negra. Layla se detuvo frente al candado a modo de linterna, mientras las otras dos probaban las llaves una a una.

Las primeras dos veces no ocurrió nada.

Al introducir la tercera llave se escuchó un ligero _clic_, y Layla volvió a sonreír, triunfante. El candado se abría.

-¿Listas? –preguntó, y las otras dos asintieron. La chica de ojos violetas miró a Simon, sonriendo, y sin darle tiempo para prepararse, gritó- ¡Atrapa!

De lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente era que las llaves volaban por los aires, y extendió la mano para sostenerlas mientras las tres mujeres tiraban de la reja, que con un estrepitoso y oxidado chirrido comenzó a abrirse.

Sus alucinaciones lo estaban liberando.

O bueno, quizás soñaba que lo hacían…

-¡Espera! –lo detuvo Layla, cuando hizo ademán de levantarse. Señaló el llavero con la cabeza- Una tiene que abrir esa cosa.

Bajó la mirada al grillete, y asintió, probando con todas las llaves.

No fue hasta la última que escuchó el sonido, acompañado con una presión que desaparecía de su mano y una repentina sensación de frío. Las mujeres lo esperaban, atentas, y Simon sonrió, levantando la mano e ignorando el dolor que vino con eso. Tendría que tener cuidado de no moverla demasiado.

-¡Rápido! –lo instó Layla, tirando de la manga de su camisa para que se pusiera en pie- ¡Ya escuchaste, van a despertar en cualquier momento!

Quizás no era un sueño después de todo, ni un delirio producto de la locura. Quizás en serio estaba ocurriendo, quizás esos seres diminutos con alas y magia no eran producto de su imaginación, sino que existían más allá del túnel de estrellas que había recorrido el barco al volar por encima de Londres.

O quizás no, y todo estaba en su cabeza.

Pero… ¿Qué caso tenía preguntárselo? Si no era real, despertaría en cualquier momento.

O quizás no lo haría. Quizás seguir la alucinación era rendirse para siempre ante la locura, pero poco importaba ya.

De cualquier manera, Simon se puso en pie, inclinando la cabeza para evitar golpearse con el bajo techo de su celda. Sus piernas protestaron por un momento, como si se negaran a aguantar su peso tras tantos días tirado en el suelo, pero consiguió salir, irguiéndose de nuevo cuando el techo alcanzó toda su altura.

Por primera vez, pudo ver las otras dos celdas, donde Paul y Marlene dormían, al igual que todos los piratas en el barco.

Y se dio cuenta que en serio estaban haciéndolo. Iban a escapar.

-¡Simon, date prisa! –lo apuró Layla, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

Se acercó a la celda de la derecha, y volvió a repetir todas las llaves en el candado.

Esta vez fue la segunda. Giró la cabeza hacia la chica de ojos violetas mientras abría la reja.

-Layla…

-¿Sí?

-No te ofendas, pero… ¿Qué _son _ustedes, exactamente?

La aludida sonrió. Detrás de ella, sus compañeras soltaron una risita.

-Hadas, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto –musitó, sonriendo con ironía para sus adentros.

_¡Hadas! Estoy completamente loco._

Entró en la celda rápidamente, aproximándose en dos pasos al hombre alto y moreno que estaba dormido en la otra esquina.

-¡Arthur, despierta! –susurró luego de abrir su grillete, sacudiéndolo por los hombros. El hombre gruñó, apartándolo con un ademán de la mano.

Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Despierta, idiota, no hay tiempo que perder! –masculló, parafraseando las palabras de Layla.

-Vete de aquí, Simon… -gruñó el aludido, intentando apartarlo de nuevo.

Simon permaneció de pie frente a él, esperando.

_Tres, dos, uno…_

De golpe, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron, y adormilado, recorrió la celda con la mirada, deteniéndose en el chico, sorprendido.

-¡Simon! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Salvando tu trasero, por supuesto –replicó, enarcando una ceja. Arthur sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora –dijo, extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse- ¿Listo para darle una lección a esos piratas?

El hombre pasó la mirada de su mano a él. Divertido, Simon se encogió de hombros.

-A menos, claro, que quieras quedarte aquí.

-Ni loco –tomó la mano del muchacho, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-Eso pensé.

-¡Rápido, Simon! –chilló Layla, mientras ambos salían a toda prisa de la celda, rumbo a la siguiente- ¡Van a despertar!

_Demonios. _

Comenzó a probar las llaves a toda prisa, el tintineo rebotando en todo el barco mientras lo hacía.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso? –preguntó Arthur.

-Layla.

-¿Quién?

-El hada detrás de ti.

-¿Quién?

Dentro, escuchó que Marlene se despertaba.

No era la única.

-¡Simon, los piratas! –chilló Layla, aterrada, cuando un gruñido en la oscuridad retumbó por encima de las llaves.

-¡Eso intento! –replicó él, que iba por la segunda vuelta.

-¿Con quién hablas? –preguntó Arthur, confundido.

-¿Simon? –preguntó Marlene, ahogando su réplica- ¿Arthur? ¿Son ustedes?

Levantó la mirada hacia la celda. La muchacha se había puesto en pie, y caminaba hacia ellos, confundida.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-¿Cuántas llaves te faltan? –Arthur miraba por encima del hombro, hacia los gruñidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

-¡Ninguna es! –masculló, y giró la cabeza hacia las hadas- ¿No vieron ninguna otra?

Las compañeras de Layla negaron con la cabeza, extendiendo los brazos en expresión de impotencia.

-¿Simon? –Arthur parecía dudar de su cordura.

"_A tu edad, no deberías poder verme ni oírme…"_

-Las llaves no funcionan –masculló, consciente de que no valía la pena explicarle algo que ni siquiera él entendía del todo.

-Déjame intentarlo yo –pidió su compañero, extendiendo la mano para tomar las llaves.

Miró a Marlene, aterrada y resignada, como si supiera que iban a dejarla atrás, y tendió el llavero a Arthur sin dejar de observarla.

-Vamos a sacarte de allí –aseguró.

Ella no pareció muy convencida.

-Una de estas tiene que ser –decía Arthur, mientras una a una, introducía las llaves en el candado- Una de estas…

-Chicos…

La voz de Marlene le hizo desviar la mirada. Una luz tenue se aproxima en la oscuridad, y supo que no se trataba de un hada.

-¿Quién anda allí? –gruñó una voz adormilada y grave, sacudiendo la luz de un lado a otro.

_Oh, no._

-¡Se despiertan! –murmuró Layla, aterrada.

-¡Date prisa! –murmuró él a Arthur, que negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Eso hago, pero…! –desesperado, empujó la reja con el hombro.

Nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Northwind, eres tú?

-¡Tienen que irse! –Marlene sujetó las rejas con ambas manos, acercándose todo lo que podía a ellos- ¡Los encerrarán otra vez!

-¡No vamos a dejarte atrás!

-¡Tú! –el pirata estaba ahora cerca de ellos, y lo miró con ojos desorbitados- ¿Cómo te…? –reparó entonces en Arthur, que se había dado la vuelta, y en las hadas que flotaban a su alrededor- ¿Pero qué demo…

El puño de Arthur crujió sonoramente al encajarse con su mandíbula, y el pirata retrocedió con una maldición, llevándose una mano al rostro.

-¡Maldito seas!

-¡Yo me encargo de él! –gritó a Simon- ¡Tú ve a buscar la otra llave!

Se lanzó sobre el pirata, sin darle tiempo de que desenvainara su espada. Mientras ambos forcejeaban, Simon giró la cabeza hacia Marlene.

La muchacha asintió, decidida.

-Estaré bien, ¡Corre!

-¡Vete, Simon! –gritaba Arthur, para hacerse oír por encima de la pelea.

-¡Yo iré con él, ustedes quédense con ellos! –gritó Layla a sus compañeras- ¡En caso de que vengan más!

El muchacho echó a correr en la oscuridad, con el hada de ojos violetas volando a su lado, iluminando su camino.

-Encontraron las llaves en el camarote de afuera –le decía a toda prisa- Si hay otra, está allí también.

Subió las escaleras como una exhalación, parpadeando un poco al encontrarse con el cielo gris de afuera. Incluso esa poca iluminación era cegadora tras pasar cinco días en la oscuridad.

Se encontraba en la cubierta del barco. Bajo este, las aguas eran de un gris más oscuro que el cielo, completamente quietas, y reflejaban la luz moribunda de una luna enorme medio oculta por las nubes de lluvia.

Cercana, distinguió una isla de aspecto abandonado, pero que se le hacía ligeramente conocida…

-¡Por aquí! –dijo Layla, señalando un camino a la derecha. Le pareció ver unas escaleras que llevaban a un pasillo de varias puertas.

La voz de la chica hizo que un hombre acostado cerca de la barandilla del barco girara la cabeza hacia ellos, mirándolos soñoliento. Sin pensar, Simon sujetó al hada y la escondió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, extinguiendo ligeramente la luz que emanaba.

Aun dormido, el pirata escudriñó la oscuridad, sin reparar en ellos, y volvió a acostarse. Simon suspiró para sus adentros.

Luego echó a correr.

Había tenido razón: A unos metros de distancia, las escaleras que había visto llevaban al pasillo de los camarotes.

-La segunda puerta a la izquierda –indicó Layla, asomando la cabeza por encima de su chaqueta.

-Entendido.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, y se detuvo frente a la puerta, tirando del picaporte con fuerza.

Nada.

_Me lleva el…_

A lo lejos, escuchó un grito gutural que le puso la piel de gallina.

Era el pirata que estaba peleando con Arthur.

-¡Los prisioneros se escapan!

Forcejeó desesperadamente con el picaporte, consciente de que era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que el resto de la tripulación despertara.

Y así fue. Retrocedió de un salto cuando la manilla cedió, y la puerta giró hacia adentro.

Era consciente de que él no la había abierto.

De ella salieron dos piratas, con cara de pocos amigos.

Instantes después, las puertas a su alrededor se abrieron también.

…

Jane retrocedió para esquivar la estocada, manteniendo la espada en alto para bloquear el impacto. Las armas chocaron con un estruendo metálico que rebotó en todo su brazo, uno al que había llegado a acostumbrarse luego de varias horas entrenando.

Prediciendo el movimiento de Peter, apartó la espada rápidamente, preparándose para esquivar otro ataque dirigido a su estómago.

El rostro del chico no denotaba ninguna emoción desde que le había dicho la verdad. Toda la historia esta vez, ya que no quería olvidar ningún detalle que pudiera ser importante.

No quería que pensara que era un asesino.

Él había palidecido, y guardado silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad…

Y luego había asentido con la cabeza, adquiriendo una total y aterradora falta de expresión. Sólo había dicho una cosa, una que ciertamente no se había esperado:

_Vamos, deben de estar esperándonos. _

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando, distraída, casi se gana otro corte en el brazo. Negó con la cabeza luego de retroceder, y volvió a concentrarse en el combate.

Quizás eso era lo que hacía Peter, lo que se supone que debería estar haciendo ella: Concentrarse e intentar sobrevivir.

Y salvar a los demás.

Pensó en sus amigos mientras se lanzaba a la carga. Tenía que ayudarlos, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlos de allí. Ellos necesitaban que sobreviviera…

Bloqueó el ataque de Peter, y pensó en su tío. Su tío enfermo, moribundo, yéndose antes de tiempo gracias a Odette…

Odette.

Pensó en la bruja, en su sonrisa burlona, en sus ojos despectivos, en su voz que pretendía engatusarte para luego arrancarte la piel. Odette, que se reía mientras destruía a su familia…

La rabia hizo que le hirviera la sangre, y al fin comprendió qué se sentía ser un hada.

De golpe, su visión se tiñó de rojo, y apenas fue consciente de que sus ataques eran más fuertes ahora.

Kase podía haber acabado sin querer con la familia de Peter, pero Odette había asesinado a la suya deliberadamente.

Todo por un medallón.

Todo por un hombre.

_Estaba completamente seguro de que madre había intervenido en el matrimonio de Dorian, y lo confirmé al enterarme que la novia era la hija de un marqués acaudalado que ni siquiera vivía en la región y que era, además, gran amigo de la reina…_

La sorpresa se llevó su ira, mientras las palabras de Seka retumbaban en su cabeza como campanas.

Campanas que despertaban algo en su mente.

Algo que había sospechado antes, pero de lo que sólo había sido consciente en ese momento.

_Ofreció a los felices novios su castillo para la boda..._

Y todo tuvo sentido.

_El castillo… El portal… Odette…_

Se detuvo cuando el estrépito de una espada al caer al suelo retumbó en el establo una vez más. Aunque apenas y fue consciente de eso. Sus pensamientos iban a toda prisa todavía, uniendo los hilos de su nuevo descubrimiento.

_Tenía que ser aquí, no fue casualidad…_

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: Peter la observaba, jadeante, y la expresión seria había desaparecido, reemplazada por muda sorpresa.

_No es la primera vez que se me cae la espada_, pensó, algo incómoda.

Sin embargo, al desviar la mirada, vio que Bloodtooth, Dorian y Seka también la observaban. El príncipe y el pelirrojo parecían sorprendidos, y Dorian…

Dorian sonreía.

Confundida, Jane estaba a punto de preguntarles qué ocurría… Cuando reparó en el peso que seguía en su mano derecha.

Bajó la mirada y contempló la espada, boquiabierta. Luego a Peter.

Peter iba desarmado. Era su espada la que había caído al suelo.

Lo había conseguido.

-Ya están listos –anunció Dorian.


	36. La batalla en el horizonte

_**Capítulo XXXV: **_

_**La batalla en el horizonte:**_

"_Sólo cierra los ojos,_

_El sol está descendiendo_

_Estarás bien, nadie puede lastimarte ahora,_

_Con la luz de la mañana_

_Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos…" _

_**Safe & sound**_**, canción escrita e interpretada por Taylor Swift y The Civil Wars.**

Para cuando volvieron al castillo faltaban escasas horas para el amanecer. Seka había dicho que los preparativos de su partida se harían esa misma madrugada, y les había recomendado que descansaran un poco antes de ponerse en marcha. Dorian les había explicado que lo rápido de la partida se debía a que, honestamente, no habían esperado que aprendieran tan rápido… Pero algo en su tono de voz le dio a entender que Seka quería irse lo más pronto posible.

Aunque Jane no se atrevió a preguntar de qué había tratado la conversación con su madre.

De cualquier manera, estaba segura de que no podría dormir. No con la presión de la batalla sobre ella como una gruesa manta de piedras calientes. No al ser consciente de que esas podrían ser sus últimas horas de vida.

Y agradecía que partieran antes, porque no sabía cuánto más podría soportar la ansiedad que le hacía un nudo en la boca del estómago.

Todo parecía irreal de alguna manera. Indefinido, como si flotara. Cruzó los pasillos a toda prisa, y se sorprendió ligeramente al verse tan rápido frente a la puerta que buscaba.

Retrocedió cuando esta se abrió. Mae salió de ella, sobresaltándose un poco al verla, pero relajando la expresión inmediatamente al reconocerla.

-Buenas noches, lady Jane –dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa- Su amiga acaba de irse.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –saltó la joven, demasiado preocupada para tomar el asunto con educación. La sonrisa de Mae desapareció, y bajó un poco la mirada.

-Me temo que no hay mucho más que pueda hacer para ayudarlo.

-Lo entiendo –se oyó decir. _Yo sí._

Tras dirigirle otra mirada de preocupación, la enfermera hizo una reverencia, alejándose por el pasillo.

Y Jane se quedó sola.

Vaciló, como si, de golpe, fuera consciente de lo que encontraría al otro lado. Como si mantenerlo tras una puerta fuera a cambiar las cosas de alguna manera.

Suspiró, la mano apretada en el picaporte, y se dijo que tenía que ser valiente. No había otra opción.

El aire pesado la golpeó igual que la última vez, pero esta vez no se sintió mareada. Caminó hacia la estrecha cama en el centro de la habitación y se sentó al borde, rasgando las sábanas con las manos de manera inconsciente mientras pensaba en qué hacer o decir.

Su tío aun dormía, pero su respiración le pareció menos ruidosa que antes (¿O era sólo que ella quería verlo así?). Despedirse era la única cosa que le había parecido correcta. Decir adiós al único familiar vivo que le quedaba.

Era consciente de que quizás no podría regresar a buscarlo. O que si regresaba, quizás no lo encontraría.

-¿Tío John? Soy yo de nuevo –musitó, y rió con ironía, mientras apretaba su mano delgada y nudosa entre las suyas- No creerás lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Le contó sobre su plan, sobre como planeaban entrar en el barco, derrotar a Garfio y convencer a Odette de que lo curara. Le habló de su entrenamiento con Dorian, y como había sido derrotada por Peter unas cuarenta veces antes de conseguir desarmarlo.

Sólo para mantener la ilusión de que estaban teniendo una conversación normal, y temiendo el silencio que vendría después, le habló de Seka y Bloodtooth, y de las historias de cada uno. Le habló de Kase, y de lo mucho que había temido la reacción de Peter… Y de cómo aún lo hacía, puesto que no había obtenido una respuesta clara tras haberle hablado de ella.

Le habló de lo asustada que estaba, y de como todo parecía imposible y lejano ahora que se acercaba la guerra. De cómo todas las esperanzas de ese mundo parecían estar puestas en ella, y de cómo temía poder fracasar…

Y ya al borde de las lágrimas, le habló de lo mucho que deseaba que él pudiera responderle.

-Extraño tu voz –musitó, apretando su mano sin darse cuenta- Extraño que me digas que todo va a estar bien…

Sabía que sería mentira, claro. No había manera de que las cosas pudieran estar bien en ese momento, pero cuánto habría dado entonces por escucharle decir eso. Que le dijera que confiaba en que podía lograrlo, incluso cuando ella no lo hacía.

-Quiero ayudarte. De verdad. Quiero ayudaros a todos, pero no sé si pueda…

Calló de golpe, irguiéndose derecha al sentir un hormigueo en su nuca. Creyó que se trataba de Mae, o de Campanita, y giró la cabeza hacia el recién llegado que la observaba… Pero no era ninguna de las dos.

Era Dorian, de pie frente al marco de la puerta, bastante incómodo.

-Lo siento mucho, no quise molestarte.

-Está bien –se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se dio la vuelta completamente para mirarlo a la cara- En serio, no importa.

-Seka me contó lo ocurrido –explicó- Vine a ver cómo se encontraba.

-No muy bien –fue todo lo que pudo decir, y bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos inquisitivos del caballero- No pueden romper el hechizo, sólo puede hacerlo…

-Odette –completó él, y Jane levantó la cabeza- Sí, también me habló de eso –vacilante, dio un paso dentro de la habitación- Espero que no te moleste que sepa tanto sobre ustedes.

Jane sonrió sin ganas, negando con la cabeza.

-Supongo que es lo justo –dijo- También me han hablado de ti –añadió, al ver su confusión.

Dorian asintió, y aunque no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, notó la tensión en sus hombros y en sus manos.

-De manera que… Te habló sobre…

-Ustedes, sí –Se sintió culpable de golpe, y se puso en pie dirigiendo una mirada apologética y significativa a su tío inconsciente, luego a Dorian- ¿Te parece si hablamos afuera? Yo…

_No quiero que sigamos hablando como si él no estuviera allí. Como si no fuera más que un cuadro en la pared; como si ya se hubiera ido…_

Nada de eso consiguió salir de su garganta, pero Dorian comprendió de todas formas, asintiendo, y salió de la habitación. Jane se dio la vuelta hacia el anciano otra vez, y volvió a apretar su mano entre las suyas.

-Hasta pronto, tío John –murmuró- Te ayudaré, lo juro. Haré que Odette revierta el hechizo o moriré en el intento.

Y mientras se alejaba, luchando por no mirar atrás, trató de no pensar en lo desesperada que sonaba.

…

Tal como imaginó, Dorian la esperaba afuera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –fue lo primero que le preguntó, visiblemente preocupado.

Jane prefirió ignorar la pregunta. Suspiró pesadamente, y a pesar de que no tenía ganas de irse a dormir, se sintió verdaderamente cansada.

-Escucha, Dorian –comenzó, alzando la vista nuevamente hacia él- Si lo que quieres es disculparte…

-¿Qué te dijo el príncipe exactamente?

La pregunta la sorprendió, al igual que la expresión en su rostro, imposible de identificar.

-Me habló de Kase y de ti. De lo que ocurrió entre ustedes dos, y de cómo la reina los separó…

Vagamente, se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que explicar la historia, pero lo hizo de todas formas, resumiéndola lo más que podía.

-… Y quiero que sepas que lo entiendo ¿está bien? –añadió, sonriendo a medias- Entiendo el por qué lo hiciste, si bien casi me mataras.

-No quise hacerte daño –parecía sentirlo de verdad, se dio cuenta- no sabía que… No tenía idea de lo que ocurriría…

-Lo sé.

-Pero no tuve ninguna opción…

-Sé que no… –calló de golpe, confundida- Espera ¿qué dijiste?

Dorian negó con la cabeza. Parecía incluso más cansado que ella, y no era sólo los días que había pasado en prisión.

Daba la impresión de llevar semanas, años quizás, sin dormir.

-No todo en Laramet es lo que parece, Jane.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una máscara para una gran mentira; una mentira que sostiene las piedras de este castillo. Somos niños vendados guiados hasta el precipicio…–dijo, como si recitara un poema- Para cuando lo descubrimos, era demasiado tarde.

-¿Tú y Kase?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y pensó en todo lo que sabía hasta entonces: Los recuerdos, las historias…

-¿Qué descubrieron?

-Cuando estés en el barco, -indicó Dorian, ignorando su pregunta- cuando Odette intente engatusarte, porque lo hará, presta atención a lo que dice. No le creas, jamás lo hagas, pero escucha, y tú misma te darás cuenta de la verdad.

Asintió, ya que era lo único que podía hacer.

¿Por qué no podía decírselo directamente? ¿Qué podrían haber descubierto los dos que jamás podría decirle a nadie?

-¿Y Jane?

Dándole vueltas a lo que había oído, no se dio cuenta de que ya se estaba alejando.

-¿Sí?

Cuando Dorian habló, fue como si la conversación anterior no hubiera tenido lugar.

-Tengan cuidado, es algo bastante peligroso lo que planean hacer.

Y se fue sin más, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el tiempo en la celda le habría hecho perder la cordura. ¿O el dolor, quizá? ¿El no poder recuperar a su amada después de tanto tiempo?

Sin embargo, podía recordar las palabras de la reina Lya:

_Es mucho lo que sabes sobre nosotros, pero hay algo que todavía desconoces._

Supo que Dorian decía la verdad.

Pero, ¿Cuántos secretos escondería Laramet? ¿Y por qué todos parecían afectar su destino de alguna manera?

…

Como regalo de despedida (fuera parcial o en todo el sentido de la palabra) se alegró de que al menos había podido encontrar rápido el camino de vuelta a su habitación.

O quizás iba tan distraída que no había notado realmente la duración del trayecto.

_Una máscara para una gran mentira._

No entendía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que la respuesta estaba allí frente a ella, pero era incapaz de descifrarla. Oculta por una cortina transparente, visible e invisible al mismo tiempo…

Pensó en el pasillo de las puertas, la sala de Kase, y pensó en Odette, y en su dibujo pegado con cinta…

_Una máscara para una gran mentira._

Un oscuro secreto, oculto tras una sonrisa; uno que derretía el vitral de Dorian y Kase, uno del que nadie jamás podría enterarse.

Cruzó una esquina, y distinguió su habitación al fondo del pasillo. El marco de la puerta creaba sombras en torno a ella, recortadas por las luces de las antorchas en un cuadrado perfecto.

En la oscuridad se ocultaba una figura, recostada en la pared de brazos cruzados.

¿Estaría esperándola desde que se fueron?

-Supongo que tampoco puedes dormir –dijo, tratando de distinguir la emoción en su rostro.

Peter bajó los brazos, apartándose de la pared al verla llegar.

-Quería hablar contigo.

No sabía decir si era efecto de las antorchas, pero los ojos del chico parecían arder con una intensidad hasta entonces desconocida.

-Sobre…

-La voz que escuchaste en la casa. En _mi_ casa –comenzó sin dejarla terminar, la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía costarle articular las palabras- ¿Era la voz de mi madre?

Jane asintió.

-¿La viste?

Aunque luchaba por ocultarlo, notó la fragilidad en su voz. Jane volvió a asentir.

-A ella, a tu hermano mayor y a tu niñera –dio un paso hacia él con cautela, pero Peter retrocedió, como si tuviera una enfermedad de la que no quisiera contagiarse.

-¿Cómo eran? ¿Qué aspecto tenían?

Trató de no sentirse dolida, consciente de que se merecía ser tratada de esa manera.

-Ella era muy hermosa, las dos lo eran, y Andrew se parecía a ti –sonrió con dulzura, tratando de animarlo- No me di cuenta entonces, pero ahora sí puedo verlo.

Por una fracción de segundo, le pareció que su expresión se relajaba – De nuevo, quizás fuera sólo un truco de la iluminación.

-Son mi familia, mi verdadera familia, y no puedo recordarlos. No hablo de la amnesia, es… -sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto por encima de la cabeza, incapaz de mirarla- No recuerdo qué aspecto tenían, ni el sonido de sus voces, ni qué les gustaba.

-Eras un bebé, y fue hace mucho tiempo.

Él asintió, sombrío.

-Demasiado –dijo, y en voz baja, casi inaudible, añadió- Quizás demasiado para que importe.

Algo le presionó el pecho, una mezcla de ansiedad y culpa. Apoyó la mano en su hombro, y sintió que los músculos se tensaban.

Él bajó la mirada, sus ojos en los suyos.

-Claro que importa, Peter. Incluso aunque no lo recuerdes, incluso cien años después, siempre va a importar.

-Pero siento que deberían tener _más_ importancia –volvió a apartarse, esta vez con más gentileza- Recuerdo los rostros y los nombres de cada una de las hadas que conocí, recuerdo a los niños perdidos, recuerdo a los ancianos que me criaron en Londres... Incluso recuerdo a los malditos piratas… Y no sé ni siquiera cómo se llamaba mi madre…

Parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento, como si la menor de las brisas fuera capaz de romperlo en pedazos. Quiso ayudarlo, quiso que le dejara hacerlo, con todo y que no sabía cómo…

Entonces, tuvo una idea.

-Podemos encontrarlo –dijo, y él la miró, confundido- El nombre de tu madre, el de tus padres… Tus abuelos, incluso –sonrió, algo apenada-. En la biblioteca tienen estas… Cosas; este registro de todas las familias en Londres desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo. ¡Quizás ya existía en mil ochocientos treinta!

-Jane…

-Conocemos tu apellido, sólo tenemos que buscar a partir de allí. Lo haremos tan pronto salgamos de este desas—

-Jane –calló de golpe, alzando la mirada otra vez.

Era como sí, de golpe, hubiera decidido mirarla... Y jamás volver a dejar de hacerlo.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó, confundida.

Él sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No importa –abrió la puerta de su habitación, las sombras desapareciendo al ser iluminadas por las estrellas- ¿Dijiste que no podías dormir?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-Dudo que alguien pueda dormir en estos casos -¿En serio pensaba cambiar el tema así como así?- Peter...

-Me quedaré contigo. Al menos así tendrás compañía.

Entró en la habitación, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada en absoluto. La chica parpadeó, perpleja. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora?

-¿No piensas entrar? –la llamó divertido.

Puso los ojos en blanco, mas entró de todos modos.

Al hacerlo, ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿De dónde…?

El muchacho sonrió, algo avergonzado por el gesto.

-Del jardín, por supuesto. Me di cuenta que no podía recordar la última vez que comimos algo decente.

Sobre la cama, con una funda de almohada a modo de mantel, había al menos una docena de frutas, de los colores más extraños que hubiera visto: Peras rosas, manzanas moradas con lunares verdes, melocotones azules, fresas doradas con semillas blancas…

Y el gruñido en su estómago le recordó que la última comida que había ingerido había sido la noche del baile, casi cuatro días atrás.

¿Cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo sin comer? Debía de ser parte de la magia del lugar…

-¿Jane? –Peter la observaba con el ceño fruncido, y se dio cuenta de que estaba interpretando su silencio como algo malo.

-Lo siento, yo… -sonrió, divertida- Pensaba en que tengo mucha hambre.

…

Las frutas de ese mundo eran mucho más dulces- O quizás el hambre las hizo parecerlo- y para cuándo se dieron cuenta, no quedaba ninguna sobre la funda.

-Nada mal para una última comida ¿no? –bromeó Peter, y tardó en darse cuenta que era la primera frase que decía en varios minutos.

Jane se encogió de hombros, sonriendo a medias.

-Ni siquiera había pensado en comer.

El muchacho frunció el ceño, serio.

-No me sorprende, en realidad –replicó- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en ti misma?

Confundida, Jane ladeó la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablas?

Sentado frente a ella en la silla junto a la cama, Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo digo que pareces tan concentrada en los demás, que a veces pareces olvidar que existes. Que también eres parte de esto.

-Sé que lo soy -respondió- Son mis amigos los prisioneros por mi culpa ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo hiciste de nuevo.

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pensar en alguien más -explicó con naturalidad.

-¡Podrían morir!

-Tú también.

La réplica murió en sus labios, al igual que el escándalo que le había encendido las mejillas.

-También soy consciente de eso -dijo en su lugar, seria- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Peter?

Él la observaba fijamente, como si la viera por primera vez. La luz que entraba por el cristal teñía su rostro con un arcoíris gris, turquesa y violeta, y su cabello rubio tenía un brillo antinatural, como si él mismo formara parte del cielo.

-Quiero que por un momento dejes de pensar en salvar a todo el mundo, en salvarme -su tono era natural, como si estuvieran sentados en un banco en la acera hablando del clima- y que antes de lanzarte de cabeza a tu muerte segura te preguntes cómo sería tu vida si no la sacrificaras por nosotros; todo lo que podrías hacer, o llegar a hacer...

Despacio, comenzó a comprender el motivo de su visita. La situación se le pareció al momento en que, un par de días atrás, Seka había ido a buscarla en el mundo que había creado su subconsciente.

_Evito que, ya que encuentras esto real, decidas convertirlo en tu única realidad y perderte aquí para siempre, privándonos a todos de tu presencia._

Pero esta vez era real, esta vez no podía evitar el peligro sólo con despertar.

-No tengo opción -dijo, y se sorprendió al sonar tan indefensa.

-Claro que la tienes. Tomaste una decisión, que es diferente, y sé que nada que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión, pues decidiste meterte en esto desde que conociste a Campanita. -se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas- Pero has escuchado como me siento al respecto cientos de veces, y ni una vez he sabido qué estás pensando.

¿Qué sentía? ¿Qué pensaba? ¡Cómo si realmente importara todo aquello!

_Estamos a punto de embarcarnos en lo que podría ser la última gran aventura del legendario Peter Pan, y este se detiene a preguntarle a una chica corriente cómo se siente al respecto, _pensó Jane con sorna. _Es una tontería_.

Y tan pronto lo dijo, comprendió.

_Pero siento que deberían tener más importancia._

_Quiere que sepa que importo._

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? -Él asintió, sin ningún comentario irónico respecto a la estupidez de la pregunta.

Jane tomó aire, y dejó que las emociones que tanto había luchado por contener tomaran el control por un momento. Su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, y sintió que su respiración se aceleraba.

Algo le impedía formar palabra alguna, como una burbuja atorada en su garganta, y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces antes de finalmente conseguir decirlo:

-Tengo miedo -la frase salió entrecortada, débil. Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

Peter asintió, como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando. Era bastante obvio en realidad, y el muchacho no dijo nada, intuyendo que no había terminado.

La manera en que la miraba prácticamente decía _"¿Y?"_

-Tengo miedo -repitió Jane, y frotó las palmas de sus manos, sudorosas, contra la falda de su vestido- Tengo miedo de que si lo pienso demasiado no querré hacerlo... Y tengo miedo de que si lo hago, lo haga mal y lo eche todo a perder, y tengo miedo de llegar demasiado tarde; tarde para salvar a Christine, tarde para detener la maldición de Odette, tarde para evitar que vengan hasta aquí a buscarme...

-Jane...

-Y sé que suena ridículo -continuó, pues ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse-, tiene que serlo, viniendo de una mujer adulta, pero tengo miedo de quedarme sola.

-No estás sola.

-Pero voy a estarlo. -sonrió sin ganas, bajando la mirada a sus manos, violáceas debido al resplandor de la noche, y temblorosas por un pánico que se negaba a abandonarla del todo, incluso cuando se relajaba.

Y ya que se había propuesto ser honesta con él, murmuró, tan bajo que casi fue ahogado por el correr de la cascada:

-Porque gane o pierda, tú ya no estarás conmigo. Volverás a Nunca Jamás y voy a perderte, Peter, y no quiero... -tragó saliva, y apretó las manos en puños, plegando la seda rosa de su ropa- No quiero pensar en eso -añadió-. No quiero pensar que termine como termine el día no voy a ser del todo feliz.

El silencio que siguió pesó entre los dos como una verdadera separación, espeso como si las nubes hubieran entrado hasta su recámara a través del cristal. Jane sintió el calor arder en su rostro, la sangre zumbándole en los oídos, y se preguntó si había dicho demasiado. ¿Lo habría perdido antes de tiempo?

Armándose se valor, alzó la mirada, y enfrentó sus ojos otra vez, preparada para el rechazo que pudiera encontrar.

Pero no estaba allí. Los ojos del chico estaban oscurecidos por una emoción que marcaba todo su rostro, contradictoria a la inocente luz que lo bañaba desde donde estaba sentado. Sufría tanto como ella.

Y había algo más, algo que nunca había esperado ver.

-No voy a volver -dijo con suavidad.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Jane.

-A Nunca Jamás. No voy a volver, ya no.

De golpe, el aire abandonó sus pulmones, y Jane sólo pudo observarlo en silencio. Un silencio que pudo haber durado una vida entera, y que si bien pesado, no le hubiera molestado mantenerlo.

Pero ella sabía que no era posible.

-No –negó con la cabeza, más reafirmándose a sí misma la verdad que tratando de convencerlo a él- No, no lo entiendes. _Tienes _que volver. Es la única manera…

-¿De salvar a las hadas? –interceptó él, enarcando una ceja- Por como yo lo veo, si tenemos éxito en nuestro plan, no habrá piratas que les atemoricen.

-P-pero, Nunca Jamás…

-Estamos hablando de seres tan poderosos que gente capaz de resolver todos sus problemas con_ magia_ tuvo que encogerlos y encerrarlos en una isla para sentirse a salvo. Estoy seguro de que serán capaces de arreglárselas sin un humano común y corriente que les ayude.

Jane volvió a negar con la cabeza. La realización le oprimió el pecho e hizo que sus ojos ardieran, pero no iba a llorar por algo que no podía detener.

-No eres un humano común y corriente, Peter, eres el elegido. Tu destino es restaurar la paz, así como el mío era… -parpadeó, tratando de distinguir su rostro otra vez, y tomó aire- Así como el mío era encontrarte.

-Y lo hiciste –coincidió, con la misma emoción que antes había visto.

Nunca en su vida Jane sintió tan vulnerable, y nunca le había parecido que podría lastimar tanto a alguien con sólo seguir hablando.

-Encontrarte y traerte de vuelta –corrigió, y sonrió con tristeza, apartando la mirada de él- Ayudarte a recordar para que pudieras ser Peter Pan y salvar a las hadas, tal como se supone que debes hacer.

Se hizo otro silencio.

-Voy a ayudar a las hadas, -dijo Peter, luego de un rato. Parecía tan determinado cómo instantes atrás, pero su voz era más gentil- Las ayudaré, mas no pienso quedarme aquí. Ya les di un siglo de mi vida… Cuando ni siquiera se suponía que tuviera un siglo de vida, para empezar. Ya perdí a mi familia porque una entidad desconocida decidió que yo era importante y todos los demás decidieron convertirlo en ley. Perdí a mis amigos porque una bruja y un pirata decidieron hacerse con una isla como terratenientes y consideraron que estábamos de más… Y perdí lo más cercano que tuve a una figura materna porque ella decidió que salvarme era motivo suficiente para morir. Sé que le debo mucho a las hadas, pero no pienso perder a nadie más.

Lejano, escuchó que su respiración era ruidosa, como si hubiera estado corriendo.

Estaba hablando de ella.

-Y prometiste que buscaríamos el nombre de mi madre ¿recuerdas? –completó, y sin subir la mirada supo que sonreía- Dudo que Nunca Jamás tenga bibliotec—

-No vale la pena, Peter –consiguió decir, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma. Él tardó un momento en contestar, y su voz sonó más queda al hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosa no vale la pena?

-Yo –alzó el rostro bruscamente, señalándose a sí misma- Y tan pronto llegáramos a Londres te darías cuenta de que no es así.

Suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de continuar. No podía mirarlo y decir lo que quería decir.

- Sé todo sobre ti. Crecí escuchando tus historias, y Kase y Seka se encargaron de llenar los espacios que mamá dejó en blanco. Es como si, toda mi vida, hubiera estado preparándome para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta, pero... -sintió que las palabras se acumulaban en su boca, y se esforzó en continuar, los ojos clavados en sus manos temblorosas, en los bordados de su vestido prestado- Soy yo. Jane, simple, torpe Jane. Sin magia, sin polvo de hada, y con un guardarropa que no es ni la mitad de interesante que este. Soy la chica que nació para salvarte, pero más allá de eso, soy sólo una chica, y tú necesitas algo más fascinante.

-Entonces tenemos un problema -al alzar la mirada, vio que no había dejado de sonreír- Porque yo te quiero a ti, y ya estoy harto de seguir los designios de todo el mundo

En casi completo silencio, el muchacho se puso en pie, cruzando la distancia que los separaba y arrodillándose frente a ella, hasta que su rostro estuvo a nivel del suyo. La manera en que la miraba…

Era como si fuera lo más asombroso que se hubiera posado en el universo. En el que fuera.

-Quizás era al revés –dijo, su voz apenas un susurro, su rostro a centímetros del suyo- Quizás mi destino era encontrarte a ti.

Y aunque era consciente de que quizás después no sería así, en ese momento todo tuvo sentido.

Sin darse tiempo de pensarlo mejor o de cuestionar su decisión, eliminó la escasa distancia que todavía lo separaba, adelantándose a sus intensiones, y lo besó.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció, girando y transformándose en algo completamente diferente. El muchacho pareció paralizado por un instante, completamente sorprendido, pero se relajó inmediatamente, besándola de vuelta.

El beso era dulce, delicado y cauteloso, como si ella fuera algo que pudiera romperse. Como si temiera lastimarla si perdía el control. Sujetó su camisa entre sus puños cerrados, atrayéndolo más hacia sí y demostrándole que no era cierto.

Y era también urgente, torpe y apresurado, porque ambos eran conscientes de que ese podría ser la última noche que verían, y el último instante en que podrían estar juntos. Era una llama que se extendió desde sus labios hasta las puntas de sus pies sin hacerle daño alguno, pero despertado todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Podía escuchar su corazón, corriendo en sus oídos, y sentir los latidos también acelerados del corazón de Peter bajo sus dedos, aun aferrados a su ropa.

Las imágenes pasaron a toda prisa frente a sus ojos:

_Kase y Dorian separados, Odette huyendo a Nunca Jamás con el medallón de la princesa; Kase exiliada, recuperando el medallón, Peter dándoselo a su madre..._

Cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, y un quedo grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios.

-¿Te hice daño? -Peter se apartó de golpe, apoyando las manos en la cama a ambos lados de ella. Su mirada era ensoñadora, velada por algo que enrojecía sus mejillas y dilataba sus pupilas, pero aun así teñida de preocupación.

Jane negó con la cabeza, y sonrió. La carcajada le hizo cosquillas en la garganta, y el muchacho, aun nervioso, rió con ella.

Aun sonriente, lo atrajo de vuelta hacia sí, sus labios anhelando los suyos.

_Los niños Darling, subiendo la montaña; el grito de Odette al maldecirlos, enormes nubes de tormenta... _

Los labios del chico recorrieron su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello. Sus dedos temblorosos deshicieron los lazos de su vestido, y su cálida respiración le hizo cosquillas en la piel desnuda cuando trazó la línea de su clavícula.

_La guerra, los piratas, Kase muriendo. Peter cayendo del cielo como una estrella fugaz, dando vueltas y vueltas por los aires hacia la nieve, cayendo hacia su mundo, hacia ella... _

Sus manos separaron uno a uno los botones de su camisa, apremiantes, hambrientos. La misma urgencia que encontró en sus ojos cuando volvió a mirarla, su aliento entrecortándose con el suyo, calentando el aire a su alrededor.

Era él, siempre había sido él. Los ojos azules que la hacían ruborizarse al saber que la estaba mirando, el niño que tocó su puerta el día que su mundo había cambiado para siempre… Y el que volvía, años después, a darle un vuelco aún mayor.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Como si siempre hubiera debido ser así, como si hubieran estado destinados a encontrarse incluso antes de haber nacido.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –preguntó, su voz queda, ronca, enviándole escalofríos que le recorrieron la columna.

Sabía que se apartaría si se lo decía. Que se detendría y no la odiaría por ello, que entendería… Pero no quería que lo hiciera.

-Puede que sea la única cosa de la que esté completamente segura- murmuró, sonriendo cuando él también lo hizo.

Porque quizás era cierto. Quizás habían estado destinados a encontrarse desde el principio, como los protagonistas de un cuento de hadas. O quizás sólo había sido un hecho fortuito, dos estrellas opuestas que cruzaban su camino para luego perderse en el infinito. Quizás no eran más que dos gotas de agua en la inmensidad del océano, y ese no era sino una milésima de segundo en medio de un plan mayor, mucho mayor, uno que ellos ni siquiera podían llegar a imaginar. Uno en el que ni siquiera eran los protagonistas.

Quizás no era más que una casualidad, algo que podría haberle pasado a cualquier otra, algo que jamás habría sido igual si Peter hubiera decidido ir a otro café, si alguien más hubiera tomado su mesa, si hubiera caído en cualquier otra ciudad del mundo que no fuera la suya. Quizás el destino jamás había existido, y las estrellas fueran sólo bolas de gas a mil kilómetros de distancia, ajenas a las vidas de seres diminutos como ellos. Puede que el presente fuera lo único que realmente pudieran controlar, o que el destino fuera sólo una manera de llamar las consecuencias de los errores de todo el mundo.

Pero en ese momento, en esa noche estrellada, en esa tierra desconocida que giraba sobre sí misma cuando finalmente creía comenzar a comprenderla, en ese castillo de fantasmas y espejismos y antifaces de colores, en ese mundo sólo importaban ellos dos. Sus labios sobre los suyos, su piel contra su piel, su mirada encendida, espejo de la suya, y sus dedos acariciando su espalda, su cintura, haciéndola y deshaciéndola con las yemas de sus dedos, pues siempre había sido suya.

Y destino o casualidad, héroes o personajes secundarios, ni el protagonismo épico de una rapsodia sin sentido se comparaba con ese momento, ni la luz de los cientos de estrellas que atravesaban el cristal de su habitación con la luz que vieron en los ojos del otro.

…

Esa noche, recostada contra su pecho y arrullada por los latidos de su corazón, Jane finalmente consiguió dormirse, dejando para más tarde las preocupaciones y el pánico de lo inevitable, ya que no harían sino arruinar la apacible tranquilidad del momento.

Sus sueños, sin embargo, no fueron tan considerados.

Estaba en el pasillo de las puertas, tal y como se había visto cuando habían conseguido encontrarlo. Afuera llovía; las gotas golpeaban contra el techo suavemente, despacio. El piso era frío y Jane caminaba descalza, vestida solamente con un camisón blanco tan delgado que sentía la piel helada por la brisa traída por la llovizna.

Y supo que no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así. Que el pasillo de Kase era tan suyo como de la primera.

Sus pies la llevaban hasta una de las puertas, una que parecía estar hecha de diamantes. La misma puerta que había visto con Seka antes de su llegada a Laramet.

Esta vez consiguió distinguir más cosas al pararse frente a ella. El picaporte era dorado, tallado en forma de lirio con perfecta precisión. El diamante no era liso, como antes había pensado, sino que estaba lleno de figuras talladas en él: Hadas de tamaño natural que atacaban hechiceros con aspecto de ángeles.

Al mirarse en el espejo, Jane vio que no estaba sola. Kase estaba de pie a su lado, su largo cabello azul suelto sobre sus hombros, sus ropas grises idénticas a las que llevaba el día que había muerto. No había ninguna expresión en su rostro, y sin palabras señalaba el picaporte, indicándole que abriera la puerta.

Jane obedeció, y se sorprendió al ver que la cerradura cedía sin necesidad de llave. La madera no emitió sonido alguno al moverse, y al abrirse por completo, la negrura insondable que había visto al principio rebeló una figura solitaria.

Una estatua, iluminada por una luz que manaba de dentro de sí misma y que hacía que pareciera flotar en medio de la penumbra. Era la estatua del rey Cerdic, el monarca que había peleado en la Guerra de los Alquimistas.

Pero este rey no era de piedra, sino de un material transparente, débil y ondulante como la gelatina. La figura se derretía, y gruesas gotas caían al suelo en un golpe seco que Jane había atribuido a la lluvia. Le pareció que la luz dentro de esta se extinguía mientras la miraba.

A través de la estatua, la joven distinguió dos enormes ojos amarillos, que la observaban en la oscuridad.


	37. Las ruinas ambulantes

_**Capítulo XXXVI: **_

_**Las ruinas ambulantes:**_

_"Siempre dependemos de algo. Si alguien nos lo quita, todo lo que queda de nosotros es alguna anécdota citada en una clase de historia." _

**Traición (novela). Por Scott Westerfeld.**

El sol se asomaba sobre la línea del horizonte cuando partieron; una medialuna amarilla y solitaria recortada sobre el mar, asomándose entre dos hileras uniformes de enredaderas oscuras cuyas flores blancas de pétalos delgados flotaban quedamente sobre el agua cristalina color verde botella, movidas por las ondas que producía el barco al pasar.

El túnel olía a lirios, a sal, rocío y hierbabuena. Habían entrado en él minutos atrás, y se extendía ante ellos como una pacífica hilera sin fin de hojas y flores que los guiaría directo al paraíso.

O al infierno, si se tomaba en cuenta a donde se dirigían.

-Nunca Jamás está a dos horas de aquí -había anunciado el príncipe, tan pronto habían zarpado.

Y esa era la única frase que había dicho, apartando el hechizo que había lanzado a la embarcación para que se moviera sola— A pesar de las quejas de Bloodtooth, que en el momento presente miraba la madera sobre la que estaba sentado con aire gruñón, aunque sin molestarse en expresar una vez más su descontento en voz alta.

De hecho, el viaje había transcurrido en un prolongado silencio incómodo. Incluso Campanita estaba callada, flotando frente a los demás como una linterna sobrenatural. Tenía la mirada ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo que era bastante inquietante... Si no se tomaba en cuenta que lo que los esperaba al final del viaje los había llevado a todos a la misma situación.

Luego de varias horas desaparecida, había bajado el acantilado tras ellos tranquilamente, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Ante las miradas estupefactas de Peter y Jane, ella había fruncido el ceño, llevándose las manos a la cintura y mirándolos seriamente.

-No esperarán que me quede aquí para siempre, ¿O sí?

Eran conscientes de que jamás entenderían el estilo de vida del hada, de manera se abstuvieron de comentar algo al respecto. Además, Jane se alegraba de que, si bien silentes, hubiera alguien más con ellos en la barcaza. Hacer el viaje sólo con Peter y Seka hubiera sido una experiencia mucho más incómoda.

No que la actual no lo estuviera siendo.

Pero aunque sabía que era desaprobación lo que veía en la mirada del peliazul, no podía conseguir que le preocupara lo suficiente. Y no se trataba de que estuviera contenta, ni nada por el estilo; el miedo y la incertidumbre se habían encargado de hacer que cualquier otra cosa pareciera terriblemente mundana. ¿Cómo podía ser feliz cuando con cada segundo que pasaba, estaban más cerca de enfrentarse a los piratas?

Le habían prestado otras ropas esta vez: Pantalones anchos de tela negra, botas dos tallas mayor que la suya que le hacían chapotear de un lado a otro como si caminara sobre la nieve, y una camiseta gris de botones grandes cuyas mangas tenía que doblar para poder usar las manos. La espada colgaba del cinto sobre su pantalón, temporalmente invisible, y la tela de la camiseta se abombaba sobre su estómago como una burbuja de lino arrugada.

En conjunto, parecía incluso más pequeña de lo normal, y esperaba que su aspecto indefenso hiciera que los piratas la subestimaran lo suficiente para darle ventaja, si bien no sabía cuánto podría ayudarle eso.

A decir verdad, no sabía si había una oportunidad de que los piratas siquiera _creyeran_ el plan de Seka. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo en Laramet, seguro que ya intuían que algo estaba mal, y si a eso se le añadían las visiones que Odette había enviado a Jane...

¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de salir con vida, cuando se entraba voluntariamente en la cueva del lobo?

Los arbustos y enredaderas se hacían más gruesos conforme andaban, y de un momento a otro, se vieron sumergidos en la oscuridad. No total, aun podía ver a sus compañeros, pero las ramas se entrelazaban entre sí, ocultando casi completamente la luz del sol; delgados rayos se colaban entre los pequeños recovecos aquí y allá, como estrellas en medio del cielo nocturno. Las sombras se alargaban y adquirían formas retorcidas por el vaivén de las olas, e incluso su propia silueta se le hizo extraña, de cuello largo, hombros puntiagudos y cabeza ondulada como una ese.

-Creo que jamás he estado en este lugar -comentó Peter. Su voz sonó más alto de lo normal al romper el silencio, y pareció extenderse hasta el fondo del túnel, cuya salida aun no distinguían.

Jane sólo podía ver las enredaderas a cada lado, escasos rayos de de luz y un paisaje borroso y gris a kilómetros de distancia, donde el sol no conseguía entrar.

-Sí lo hiciste -giró la cabeza hacia él, percatándose por primera vez que había estado mirándola- Pero eras muy pequeño, y creo que luego de eso no saliste de Nunca Jamás.

No era incómodo mirarlo, se dio cuenta. Había esperado que tras lo ocurrido se viera con problemas para hablar con él, fuera por la culpa, o por lo que se supone que tiene que sentir una cuando mira a la persona de la que se supone está enamorada —Cosa en la que todavía no quería siquiera pensar...

Pero se dio cuenta de que todo seguía igual. Peter seguía siendo Peter, y ella seguía siendo Jane.

-Excepto para ir a tu mundo - el muchacho frunció el ceño, alzando la cabeza hacia las ramas por encima de ellos-. Era a través de un túnel, también, un túnel en el cielo...

-Lo conozco -comentó Bloodtooth señalando al príncipe, que parecía demasiado interesado en el movimiento del agua para prestarles atención-. Los piratas lo usan todo el tiempo, y lo usamos también para traer a—

-Es el único portal cercano a la isla -cortó Seka, sin apartar la mirada de las olas- Por supuesto que todo el mundo sale por allí.

Bloodtooth frunció el ceño, extrañado por su comportamiento.

-¿De qué me perdí? -Su mirada fue del chico a Peter, que se encogió de hombros, sin la menor idea, y luego a Jane, que suspiró con pesadumbre y negó con la cabeza.

_Larga historia. _

-Supongo que saldremos por allí -dijo Peter, ignorando el mal humor del peliazul-. Cuando todo termine, quiero decir.

-Querrás decir, _si _termina -corrigió Seka.

Él hizo como si no lo hubiera oído.

Presintiendo la inminente llegada de otro silencio incómodo, Jane volvió a pasear la mirada por los alrededores, observando el mismo paisaje que había visto hacía veinte minutos.

Las flores iban aumentando, sin embargo, y pétalos blancos de puntas rosadas flotaban a su alrededor, llevándose el tenue olor del agua salada. Poco a poco, el mar se tiñó de blanco, y la barcaza comenzó a moverse más despacio.

La chica sintió un escalofrío, aunque no podía explicar por qué. Una extraña sensación de apoderó de ella, como si hubiera sido transportada a un sitio completamente distinto y extraño. Las sombras se le hicieron aterradoras, macabras, y se vio mirándolas cada vez con más frecuencia, temiendo lo que pudiera ocultarse en ellas...

-¿Jane? -dio un brinco, y volviéndose a Peter una vez más, vio que parecía preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, aun confundida. Un zumbido del que no se había percatado antes sonaba quedo en sus oídos, y comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

-Este lugar no me gusta -dijo Bloodtooth, y Jane no pudo estar más de acuerdo con él.

Se oyó un golpe seco sobre la madera, y todos giraron la cabeza hacia el punto donde Campanita había caído en picado, sentada y con expresión incrédula.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Jane.

-No lo sé -respondió el hada, poniéndose en pie. Sus alas se agitaban rápidamente, si bien ella no se movía. Su luz pasó de amarilla a blanca, y sus ojos azules se abrieron, desorbitados- ¡No puedo volar!

Seka observaba los árboles a ambos lados con ojos entrecerrados, como si buscara algo.

-¿Será posible que... -comenzó, más su voz fue apagándose rápidamente, dejando la frase inconclusa.

-¿Qué es? -inquirió la chica- ¿Qué le pasa a Campanita?

No respondió, observando la distancia con repentina inquietud, y Jane sintió que el pánico crecía dentro de ella.

¿Dónde estaban?

Las alas de Campanita se agitaban rápidamente, en un intento desesperado de alzar al vuelo de nuevo. No tenía caso, estaba anclada a la silla.

El zumbido aumentó, al igual que el mareo, y los bordes de su visión de hicieron borrosos. El vértigo se le hizo ligeramente familiar, aunque no podía recordar la situación en concreto.

-Aquí fue donde ocurrió –dijo Seka finalmente.

-¿Qué cosa ocurrió? –preguntó Peter, mirando a su alrededor con aprensión.

-La victoria, fue aquí –la voz del peliazul era queda, meditabunda- Parece casi imposible.

-¿La victoria? –Jane observó sus sombras, retorciéndose en posturas inquietantes; observó los pétalos con manchas oscuras, las enredaderas que ahogaban la luz, el aire de abandono del que no había sido consciente hasta entonces...

Y la magia de Campanita no podía funcionar.

-La Guerra de los Alquimistas –Seka giró la cabeza hacia ella por primera vez, asintiendo. Bloodtooth frunció el ceño.

-¿No es la batalla donde las hadas se encogieron…?

-Es sólo un mito –replicó Campanita, frunciendo el ceño- Siempre hemos sido pequeñas.

El príncipe enarcó una ceja.

-Me sorprende que un ser que vive de la fe de la gente sea tan escéptica.

-Eso es diferente, ¡Por supuesto que existimos! –replicó ella, indignada- ¿No puedes verme? ¿A quién conoces que haya visto un hada de tamaño gigante?

-Los adultos de nuestro mundo no pueden verte –comentó Peter, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hasta que comencé a recordar, yo tampoco pude hacerlo. Pero no por eso dejaste de existir.

Campanita se cruzó de brazos, inmutable.

-Es sólo un mito –repitió-, como las ancianas.

-¿Las ancianas? –preguntó Jane.

-Las primeras hadas, guardianas de nuestro destino y protectoras de nuestro bienestar… -dijo airadamente, y en vano, intentó volar otra vez, resoplando de frustración al no poder hacerlo- Otra historia que ha sobrevivido a los siglos.

_Como las estrellas,_ pensó la joven. Nadie jamás había visto actuar a los primeros hechiceros personalmente, y sin embargo, bandos enteros se debatían en una lucha centenaria por lo que se decía era un designio de estas.

_Incluso en este mundo_ _hay algunos que creen ciegamente, y otros que tienen que ver para creer._

El zumbido aumentaba, ahogando los otros ruidos conforme el bote avanzaba sobre las aguas apenas iluminadas. Este comenzó a vibrar de manera casi imperceptible, vibración que fue adquiriendo más y más violencia con el paso del tiempo.

Jane pensó en un gong gigante, agitando el ambiente a su alrededor mientras se sacudía sin hacer sonido alguno. Se sorprendía que nadie hubiera comentado al respecto, cuando vio que Seka volvía a mirar el túnel, sus ojos nublados por una emoción que el resto de su rostro escondía.

-¿Qué es ese zumbido? –preguntó.

El peliazul giró la cabeza hacia ella de golpe.

-¿Qué zumbido? –preguntaron Peter y Bloodtooth al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lo escuchas? –preguntó Seka. Jane asintió, confundida.

-¿Significa algo?

Él no respondió, observándola en silencio. Había una curiosidad en sus ojos que no había estado antes allí, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo…

Una melodía se abrió paso a través del zumbido. Alegre y tintineante, compuesta de notas cortas, como la canción de una caja musical. Las hojas se agitaron a su derecha, y los cinco giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, si bien ninguno encontró nada.

La melodía parecía venir de todas partes, y las olas eran más rápidas ahora, balanceando el bote de un lado al otro. Las sombras a su alrededor se movían también, iluminadas por delgados rayos de sol que perforaban la oscuridad.

El ambiente se tornó húmedo, de un calor sofocante que se le pegaba a la piel, y el olor de las flores se hizo de una dulzura embriagadora.

_Jane... Jane, Jane, Jane..._

La chica jadeó, sorprendida y aterrada. La voz parecía venir de la tierra misma, del agua, de los árboles. Seguía la melodía, dulce y tranquila, y tenía un aire denso, una cualidad hipnotizante que no le permitía dejar de escucharla. Repetía una única palabra, una y otra vez.

Su nombre.

_Jane..._

Los rayos de sol aumentaron en número, revelando parte del paisaje oculto tras las enredaderas.

Mas el sol iluminaba de manera extraña, se dio cuenta, resaltando puntos específicos sin explicación alguna: Parecía estar debajo de algunas flores, entre los árboles, bajo el agua. Incandescente y pequeño, como piedras de luz ocultas por seres invisibles.

_Jane... _

Las sombras se movían, siguiendo la melodía, y el barco las imitaba, balanceando sus cuerpos de un lado a otro, plácidamente, sin prisa. Escuchó su nombre una y otra vez, repetido ahora por cientos de voces que venían de todas partes.

La melodía aumentó y el calor se hizo más sofocante, el perfume de las flores aturdiendo sus sentidos como un hechizo.

Le pareció ver siluetas que se movían entre las hojas. Siluetas hechas de la luz más pura que hubiera visto, de dedos alargados que irradiaban rayos de sol, y que corrían de un lado a otro, para luego perderse en la oscuridad.

...

-¿Jane? ¿Puedes oírme?

_Jane, Jane, Jane..._

El calor estaba ahogándola, y se alegró de que el olor de las flores hubiera disminuído, porque había comenzado a darle nauseas. La melodía era queda ahora, casi imperceptible y parte del ruido del fondo, como las conversaciones de la gente al caminar por la calle.

_Jane... _

Se alejaba...

-Creo que está despertando -la voz sonaba también lejana, distorsionada, y parecía ir increíblemente despacio- ¿Jane?

Una brisa fría le alivió el rostro, y se inclinó hacia ella, agradecida de poder tomar aire de nuevo. La canción desaparecía, llevándose también el aturdimiento.

-Respira hondo -decía otra voz, tranquila y autoritaria, mas igual de etérea, como si ambas flotaran en un lugar indefinido-, se te pasará más rápido si lo haces.

Obedeció, y poco a poco, fue consciente de que podía pensar con más claridad. La melodía desapareció, siendo reemplazada por otros ruidos que llegaron de golpe, como si alguien hubiera encendido la radio.

El correr del agua, el quedo aullido del viento, tenues campanitas, voces…

-Ya los pasamos –decía la misma voz tranquila.

-¿Aparecerán otra vez? –preguntaba una mas brusca.

-No creo que puedan salir, sino habrían dejado el lugar hace tiempo.

-Quizás no quieran hacerlo –replicaba una aguda voz de mujer- Sigue siendo su hogar, después de todo.

Abrió los ojos, la luz cegándola momentáneamente y nublando su visión. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse, y el borrón de colores frente a ella adquirió la forma de un rostro conocido.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó, confundida.

Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que estaba recostando la cabeza en su regazo. Las enredaderas habían comenzado a separarse, y la luz brillaba sobre su cabello mojado, haciéndolo ver incluso más dorado de lo normal, como si estuviera hecho de oro.

-No estoy seguro -admitió Peter-, fue bastante extraño. De pronto había demasiado calor y voces cantando por todas partes... -No dejaba de mirarla con preocupación, su mano apartando el cabello de su rostro de manera ausente- No vi cuándo te desmayaste.

Sujetó la mano con la que la acariciaba, entrelazando sus dedos, y sonrió.

-Estoy bien -aseguró, aunque no podía evitar encontrarlo todo algo raro- ¿Fui la única a la que le afectó?

En otro gesto nervioso, el muchacho trazó, con el pulgar, círculos en el dorso de su mano.

-Nos afectó a todos. Hubo un momento en el que se hizo difícil respirar y olvidé dónde estaba. Era como, estar hipnotizado o algo así, pero... -vaciló, y Jane se imaginó lo que quería decir.

-Pero fui la única que se desmayó.

-Seashore también –dijo Bloodtooth, y el príncipe no pareció muy contento con la mención. Fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, si bien este no se inmutó en lo absoluto- Cuando las hadas se fueron estaba comenzando a despertar.

Jane giró la cabeza hacia él, y se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, ignorando la mirada de preocupación que dirigía hacia ella.

-No es nada, tenía que pasar -al ver la confusión de Jane, añadió-. Era el antiguo hogar de las hadas ¿Recuerdas?

La chica parpadeó, sorprendida.

-No sabía que hubieran vivido antes allí.

Seka asintió.

-Muchas hadas murieron durante el conflicto. Pelearon, incluso aunque ya habían perdido la guerra. Al igual que ocurre con mi gente, su magia sobrevive a su muerte.

_Y sus espíritus, también_, pensó Jane, recordando las siluetas entre los árboles.

-Incluso después de muertas, siguen haciendo travesuras –comentó Peter, mirando por encima del hombro con aprensión. La chica no pudo sino estar de acuerdo… Aunque algo le decía que los espíritus de las hadas caídas querían hacer mucho más que pequeñas travesuras infantiles.

_¿Qué habría pasado si hubiéramos estado solos Seka y yo? ¿Hubiéramos podido salir?_

-Sigo sin entender por qué nos desmayamos –dijo, apartando el pensamiento de su mente.

El peliazul sonrió con ironía.

-Supongo que aun nos guardan algo de remordimiento tras lo ocurrido.

Jane frunció el ceño, analizando sus palabras. Seka era un hechicero, claro, y era normal que la magia de las hadas le afectara.

-Pero yo no soy una…-calló, comprendiendo, y su mano fue de manera automática al medallón en su cuello- Kase.

-Bastantes problemas te ha dado mi hermana –dijo el muchacho con aire sombrío, y sonrió con ironía una vez más, girando la cabeza hacia Campanita- Supongo que ya no estás tan reticente a creer en la Guerra de los Alquimistas ¿No?

Estaba a punto de replicar algo, cuando fue consciente del aterrador silencio del hada. Había esperado escuchar algún comentario de su parte respecto a lo ocurrido— O al hecho de que nuevamente podía volar.

Pero había vuelto a observar el vacío con aire ausente, suspendida en el aire cono sujetada por un cordel.

-¿Sucede algo, Campanita? -preguntó Peter, percatándose también de su quietud. Ella no dio muestras de haberlo oído- ¿Campanita? -la llamó, alzando la voz- ¡Campanita!

La rubia dio un brinco, girándose bruscamente y mirándolo con sobresalto y confusión en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

Peter frunció el ceño, visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Te afectó el hechizo a ti también?

-¿Qu— Oh, no. Para nada. Sus voces no pueden afectarme -dijo simplemente, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido, a pesar de que minutos antes se negaba a creer en su existencia.

Seka miró por encima del hombro, y él y Bloodtooth intercambiaron una mirada, el segundo asintiendo con la cabeza, serio.

-Estamos llegando -anunció a los demás- En unos minutos veremos la isla.

Jane sintió un escalofrío, el pánico de lo desconocido volviendo a toda velocidad, como si su paso por la ruinosa tierra de las hadas jamás hubiera ocurrido. Sintió la mano de Peter entrelazarse con la suya, recordándole que seguían juntos, que no iba a dejarla sola, y se forzó a tranquilizarse, consciente de que el miedo no le ayudaría.

La luz fue engullida de nuevo, esta vez por una bruma que, en vez de extinguirla gradualmente, como las enredaderas, absorbió sin más todo rastro del sol, sumergiéndolos en un mundo de nubes espesas, grises y frías.

Si bien su cuerpo, acalorado todavía, agradeció el cambio de clima, este no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Al menos la canción la hacía sentir tranquila.

-¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? -preguntó Campanita instantes después, haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

-Pronto -anunció Seka.

Como guiada por su voz, la neblina a fue disipándose. Habían salido del túnel de arbustos, y no había rastro alguno de los pétalos a los que ya se había acostumbrado. En su lugar, el mar se extendía ante ellos, liso y oscuro.

Era como si hubieran pasado de una dimensión a otra (Y de hecho, se preguntó si había sido así). Detrás de ellos, entre los restos de la bruma, podía distinguir el túnel del que habían venido, en la parte baja de un acantilado cubierto de maleza. Podía ver las flores dentro, y ninguna salía de la abertura, como si una barrera las mantuviera apartadas de la isla.

El sol que los había acompañado en su viaje era reemplazado ahora por un tenue brillo moribundo en el firmamento, oculto casi en su mayoría por la misma neblina gris, que desde arriba cubría todo como una cortina. Tal como en su sueño, la quietud del aire le hizo sentir que se ahogaría si respiraba demasiado fuerte, como si el oxígeno no llegara a ese lugar.

Avanzaron en medio del mar inmóvil, impulsados por el hechizo de Seka, que comenzaba ya extinguirse. Permanecieron en silencio, la llegada afectándole a cada uno a su manera.

En un principio, no distinguieron más que agua a su alrededor, pero luego de unos diez minutos, la neblina reveló una formación borrosa: Ramas delgadas y montañas oscuras.

E incluso desde lejos, la isla transmitía soledad y abandono.

La joven giró la cabeza hacia Peter, buscando su expresión. Los ojos del chico estaban nublados también, como si la neblina se le hubiera metido dentro.

Y lo había hecho, pensó, pero era una neblina diferente. Una con que la de afuera jamás podría compararse. Apretó la mano que aun sujetaba con fuerza, sintiendo como los músculos tensos se relajaban lentamente entre sus dedos.

-Bienvenido a Nunca Jamás, Peter Pan -murmuró.


	38. El momento de pelear

_**Capítulo XXXVII: **_

_**El momento de pelear:**_

_"Porque esta vida es _

_Tan frágil como un sueño,_

_Y nada es realmente lo que parece..."_

_**As it seems. **_**Canción por Lily Kershaw**.

Simon retrocedió, el pulso latiéndole en las sienes y un sudor frío bañando sus manos. Estaba rodeado. Media docena de piratas tenían sus ojos fijos en él, sus espadas desenvainadas preparadas para hundirse en su carne.

La necesidad de un arma no se le había ocurrido hasta ese momento, y se dio cuenta que había sido estúpido de su parte salir al encuentro de una flota entera de hombres entrenados para pelear sin más ayuda que Layla– No que despreciara su compañía, pero en ese momento hubiera preferido estar con cualquier otra persona.

Alguien más grande, por ejemplo.

- Esto se ve mal -murmuró ella en voz baja, observando a los piratas con ojos desorbitados desde el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Tú crees? -respondió él, también en susurros, aunque no sabía si serviría de algo.

-¿Vas a algún lado? -preguntó uno de los hombres, su voz arrastrando consigo un olor que le recordó al callejón a un lado del café, repleto de contenedores de basura. Simon abrió la boca, aunque no vino a su mente nada que de alguna manera pudiera sacarlo de esa situación.

-Y-yo...

-¿T-tú...? -inquirió otro de los hombres, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo, burlón.

Tragó pesadamente, forcejeando su cerebro embotado por el terror en busca de una solución.

_¿A quién engaño? Estoy muerto._

El pirata del centro se encogió de hombros con aire resuelto.

-Bueno, si no tienes más nada que decir...

Retrocedió, y los oídos le zumbaron cuando los piratas se lanzaron hacia él, espadas en mano. Era consciente de que había gritado, pero su voz se perdió en el coro de gruñidos que siguió, y echó a correr desesperado, aunque sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lo encontraran.

No fue hasta que llegó al pie de la escalera que se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño. Siguió adelante, sin embargo, el miedo diciéndole que ignorara lo que sea que fuera, que no valía la pena darse la vuelta...

Pero a la mitad de la escalera, supo de qué se trataba. Incluso con el zumbido en sus oídos, era consciente de que no había ningún ruido de pasos detrás de él…Y había pasado bastante tiempo escuchando los bruscos pasos de los piratas para saber que estos no eran de caminar sigilosamente.

Con el ceño fruncido, Simon se dio la vuelta, y en efecto, era el único en la escalera. Unos escalones abajo, el pasillo y estos se perdían en la oscuridad, pero incluso así supo que nadie lo estaba siguiendo.

¿Sería un truco? ¿Esperar a que bajara de nuevo para atacarlo?

Pero ¿Por qué esperarían? ¿Qué clase de idiota bajaría a preguntarle a los matones con espadas por qué no corrían tras él?

A menos, claro, que supieran que buscaba la llave.

Y tenía que buscarla. Marlene seguía atrapada en la celda, y Arthur no podría retener a los piratas por mucho tiempo. Incluso si hubieran previsto su movimiento, Simon no tenía más opción que seguir adelante.

Tomó aire, asintió para darse ánimos, y forzándose a mantenerse calmado, comenzó el descenso.

La oscuridad traía consigo una pesada sensación de aprensión, y un hormigueo en la nuca que le indicaba que no era la primera vez que se sentía perdido. Un escalofrío le puso la carne de gallina, y sacudió la cabeza para apartar el pánico paralizante que amenazaba con tomar el control de su cuerpo.

Se terminaron los escalones, y la penumbra lo acompañó un par de pasos más, que se le hicieron eternos como sí, de golpe, el peso del nuevo mundo y el miedo que este le causaba lo hicieran moverse más despacio.

Pero como en la entrada a la eternidad, y la frase más trillada de todos los tiempos, Simon distinguió una luz al final del túnel.

Varias luces, en realidad.

Parpadeó, sorprendido, y aceleró su ritmo, la curiosidad ganándole al instinto de salir corriendo. Un puntito blanco flotaba entre sombras oscuras, iluminando sus contornos como el sol tras la luna en un eclipse.

En torno a las sombras, varias lucecitas más titilaban como estrellas.

-¿Layla? –musitó, frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba.

Las sombras se hicieron definidas, humanas, masculinas. Los piratas que lo habían rodeado flotaban en el aire, suspendidos entre las motitas blancas, y no estáticos, como le había parecido desde lejos, sino forcejeando violentamente y maldiciendo a voz en grito en un intento por soltarse.

Y aunque sus gritos le perforaron los oído y retumbaron a su alrededor, no había sido consciente de ellos hasta que estuvo a escasos pasos de distancia.

Las motas, en cambio, eran criaturas delicadas, aladas y esbeltas, de piel resplandeciente y ojos enormes.

-¿Layla? –llamó de nuevo, sin reconocerla entre las hadas que lo miraban fijamente.

-¡Por aquí! –Algo tiró de la manga de su camisa, y al girar la cabeza se encontró con ella- ¡Rápido!

Lo guió hasta la puerta donde había encontrado las llaves, y Simon se dejó llevar, dirigiendo miradas esporádicas hacia atrás y sin deshacerse de la sorpresa.

La habitación era diminuta; un cuadrado de tres por dos con techo bajo, una ventana circular y una mesa de tres patas y cuatro sillas polvorientas como único decorado. Sobre la mesa había cuatro jarras oxidadas llenas de un líquido de color grisáceo y olor agrio, como cerveza podrida.

-Era en esta pared, estoy segura…

-¿Ustedes hicieron eso? –se vio preguntando, aunque la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-¿Qué cosa? –dijo el hada, dándose la vuelta y ladeando la cabeza en genuina confusión. Simon señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar.

-Los piratas… Están… Y ustedes… ¿D-De dónde salieron tantas de ustedes?

Layla rió, el sonido cantarino contrastando enormemente con las bruscas voces de los piratas al otro lado.

-Eso no es nada –dijo, descartando el acto con un ademán- Espera a que lleguen las demás.

-¿Las demás? –preguntó, incrédulo. Ella enarcó una ceja.

-No esperabas que viniéramos a salvarlos sin refuerzos ¿No es así? Llevamos décadas preparándonos para esto.

-¿Para qué? –quiso saber el muchacho, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Layla volvía a revisar la pared a la izquierda, sus ojos entrecerrados examinando los tablones con detenimiento y suma concentración.

-Era uno de estos…

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –dio unos pasos hacia ella, observando la pared en busca de algo diferente.

-Es un espacio entre los tablones. Allí las guardan.

-¿Hablas de las llav—

-¡Aquí era! –salió despedida hacia un punto por encima de la cabeza del muchacho, un espacio ligeramente más amplio que los demás, ahora que se detenía a mirarlo, y que parecía tener algo más de profundidad- Aquí las encontramos. Debería…

Antes de que pudiera comentar al respecto, Layla había desaparecido, su luz proyectándose a través del agujero como una lámpara de pared.

-¿Ves algo? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y parándose en las puntas de sus dedos en un intento de distinguirla.

-Nada- vino la respuesta luego de un rato, y el hada salió con aire abatido, suspirando pesadamente- Esperaba que hubiéramos olvidado alguna.

Simon no podía asimilar lo que eso significaba, la idea de que Marlene estaba encerrada en la celda sin manera de salir. De que incluso si ganaban, aun seguirían sin tener la llave.

Y pudo verla, diciéndoles que la dejaran atrás y se marcharan…

-Tienen que guardarlas en otra parte –dijo, acercándose más todavía a la pared y revisando los espacios entre los tablones con las manos- Tuvieron que abrir la celda de alguna manera.

Sintió los ojos de Layla en su nuca, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Las tablas eran frías y cortantes bajo sus dedos, y sintió varias astillas que se le clavaban en la piel, mas siguió buscando, convencido de que no podía haberse terminado tan rápido.

Luego de varios segundos, vio por el rabillo del ojo que Layla se movía, acercándose a la pared otra vez y ayudándolo en su búsqueda.

-Quizás tengas razón –le escuchó decir.

-Gracias –musitó, conmovido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por darte la razón?

-No, por… -sacudió la cabeza, riendo por lo bajo- No importa.

Sin embargo, luego de varios minutos era obvio que había estado equivocado. Entre los dos revisaron todos los agujeros en los que podía caber una llave de ese tamaño, y supo que había entrado en desesperación cuando contempló levantar los tablones para seguir buscando.

Aunque no podía sacudirse esa sensación de que se le estaba olvidando algo…

-La sacaremos –le aseguró Layla, al ver su expresión- Cuando lleguen el resto de las hadas, entre todas se nos ocurrirá algo –sonrió para darle ánimos- Ya viste lo que hicimos a los piratas. Quizás no podamos abrir celdas, pero…

-Espera -frunció el ceño, repitiendo lo que Layla había dicho mentalmente, al tiempo que algo comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza- Espera, los piratas...

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? -preguntó el hada, confundida.

Simon casi podía verlo. Aquella culpa que lo había perseguido desde hacía días por no haber podido evitarlo…

-¡Los piratas sacaron a Christine de su celda!

-¿Quién es Christine?

-Una amiga que tenemos que salvar -dijo rápidamente, y luchó por concentrarse en lo primero- Estaba en la misma celda que Marlene -añadió, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación- ¡Eso es! Él tomó la llave para sacarla, debe de tenerla todavía.

-¿Él?

-Luke -masculló, la simple palabra cargada de veneno- Un maldito de cabello negro...

-¡Simon! -chilló Layla, escandalizada- ¡No debes hablar así!

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si tenga la llave todavía, pero es la única esperanza que tenemos.

Layla asintió, decidida.

-En marcha, entonces.

...

Marlene sujetaba con fuerza los barrotes, aferrándose a ellos y acercando el rostro lo más que podía para distinguir lo que ocurría afuera. Contuvo la respiración durante la pelea, paralizada de miedo y odiando la sensación de impotencia que le sobrevino al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Arthur.

Y más al saber que tanto él como Simon podrían haber escapado ya de no ser por ella.

Arthur y el pirata forcejeaban en el suelo, la habitación demasiado oscura para distinguir quién llevaba la ventaja— Y los gritos de ambos hombres no eran tampoco una pista muy alentadora.

-¡Se escapan! –gritó alguien afuera.

Escuchó pasos pesados y rápidos sobre su cabeza. Pasos que parecían venir de todas partes, seguidos de maldiciones bruscas y órdenes a viva voz.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, y se imaginó al pobre Simon, aun con su cara de niño, corriendo desesperado mientras una horda de salvajes lo perseguía. Inconscientemente, sus manos sujetaron los barrotes con más fuerza, y estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración, de no ser porque los gritos de los hombres le hacían tragarse su propia voz.

Arthur luchaba con el pirata, Simon buscaba la llave, Christine estaba desaparecida, y ella…

Un estruendo cercano la sobresaltó, e incluso Arthur y su atacante dejaron de forcejear un momento y alzaron la mirada. La trampilla se abrió, y sombras recortadas por la luz de la luna se asomaron en el suelo.

Marlene contuvo el aliento, y Arthur soltó una maldición, aprovechando a su vez la distracción momentánea del pirata para lanzar el puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. El hombre cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, levantando nubes de polvo en el proceso, y con la respiración entrecortada, su amigo esperó la llegada de los demás.

Los piratas no se tomaron la molestia de bajar las escaleras, descendiendo de un salto hasta las mazmorras e irguiéndose como torres ante la figura solitaria de Arthur. Calculó siete de ellos, y esos sólo eran los que podía ver en la poca iluminación.

Gritó su nombre, aterrada, cuando uno a uno se abalanzaron hacia él, y el cocinero se dio la vuelta fugazmente, su rostro cubierto de polvo y enrojecido.

-¡Retrocede lo más que puedas, Mar!

Pero Marlene no podía. Estaba paralizada en el sitio, observando sin respirar mientras él lanzaba puñetazos en un intento de apartar a los piratas que lo hacían retroceder cada vez más hacia su celda.

-¡Arthur! –chilló la joven, dando un salto hacia atrás cuando un puñetazo particularmente violento hizo que el aludido se estrellara contra los barrotes, jadeando y alejando al responsable de un empujón- ¡Dios mío! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Arthur escupió sangre antes de responder.

-Te dije que te aparta—

Gruñó de sorpresa, su voz ahogada por la risa del pirata que le tiró del brazo, poniéndolo en pie forzosamente y golpeándolo en el estómago. La voz de Marlene desapareció también, sus gritos desesperados ahogados bajo los gruñidos de los piratas.

Las lágrimas empañaron su visión, y se dijo que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que…

-¡Basta! –gritó, desesperada, y ya no podía distinguir a su amigo entre la masa de piratas, o definirlos a estos a través de su llanto- ¡Basta, deténganse!

Y en lo que se puede considerarse un golpe de inspiración o un acto desesperado –o, quizás, un poco de los dos- Marlene hizo lo único que podía hacer, estando encerrada en una mazmorra sin llave: Pasar algo a través de los barrotes.

Ese algo siendo uno de sus zapatos, de tacón _stiletto _negro brillante y punta en pico. Este voló por los aires, aterrizando sobre la cabeza de uno de los piratas de espaldas a ella, quién había flexionado el brazo hacia atrás, el puño formado para atacar.

A la llegada del proyectil, el brazo del pirata se congeló en el aire.

Y no fue el único.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella al mismo tiempo, inmóviles ahora, y Marlene les devolvió la mirada, irguiéndose en toda su estatura, ahora unos diez centímetros menor que minutos atrás, limpiándose las lágrimas remanentes con brusquedad y luchando por regular su respiración y no dar a ver su miedo.

-Suéltenlo -dijo, despacio y en voz alta y autoritaria, si bien algo temblorosa al principio- Ahora -No podía distinguirlo entre la multitud, pero rezó con todas sus fuerzas porque siguiera de una pieza.

Los hombres la observaron, ligeramente boquiabiertos, por menos de una milésima de segundo. Luego, aun en idéntica sincronización, sus ojos pasaron a la celda que los separaba.

-¡Ahora! –gritó ella, perdiendo la paciencia, y se quitó el otro zapato, dispuesta a lanzarlo también de ser necesario.

El pirata al que había atacado fue el primero en reírse. Un sonido seco, discordante y lleno de aire. Seria, vio como este se acercaba.

-¿Crees que tú y tus zapatos podrán con nosotros, ratoncita?

Uno a uno, los demás lo imitaron, y Marlene contuvo la respiración y se forzó a mantener la compostura cuando los hombres, riéndose, comenzaron a meter los brazos a través de los barrotes de su celda.

La chica se hizo a un lado, golpeándolos con el tacón y desprendiendo gruñidos de la mayoría, mas no consiguiendo, empero, que se apartaran.

¿Qué planeaban? Se preguntó, ¿Sacarla de la celda a base de fuerza bruta? ¿Golpearla contra los barrotes hasta matarla? ¿Asustarla para que se rindiera y suplicara como una niña?

No obtuvo respuesta a sus preguntas, sin embargo, porque de golpe, los piratas se detuvieron.

Literalmente.

La adrenalina hizo que tardara en darse cuenta, pero luego de varios segundos, se percató del silencio sepulcral que había caído de repente sobre las mazmorras.

Los brazos de los piratas estaban completamente inmóviles, a centímetros de ella.

Frunció el ceño, observándolos, y tras una rápida mirada a su zapato, y cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo, clavó el filo del tacón con todas sus fuerzas en el brazo del pirata más cercano, retrocediendo después a tal velocidad que este cayó al suelo.

Pero no pasó nada.

Marlene se acercó otra vez, mirándolos con más detenimiento. Sus bocas seguían abiertas, como congeladas en pleno grito, y parecían seguir respirando.

¿Por qué, entonces, no se movían?

-¿Hay alguien allí? –dijo una voz tranquila, y Marlene sintió que se congelaba también, pero no por algún hecho sobrenatural, sino por mero pánico.

Conocía esa voz.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y distinguió un destello de cabello blanco antes de que, como si de estatuas se tratara, el hombre moviera a los otros piratas, alejándolos de los barrotes. Un crujido rompió el silencio, y Marlene observó al pirata, boquiabierta, cuando este estiró la mano para retirar el candado ahora roto y abrir la puerta.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, y la chica, en vez de contestar, retrocedió lo más que podía, alejándose de él- No voy a hacerte daño –aseguró- Puedes confiar en mí.

No que ella le creyera, en realidad.

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –musitó con un hilo de voz, señalando a los piratas paralizados.

-Sí –respondió él simplemente.

-¿Y rompiste la puerta?

-También.

-¿C-cómo? –su espalda chocó contra la pared, y Marlene recogió su zapato, alzándolo como única defensa. El pirata de cabello blanco no respondió- No eres como ellos –siguió.

-No, no lo soy- dijo él, riendo.

-¿Q-qué cosa eres, entonces?

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó en su lugar.

-¡Respóndem—

-Las damas primero –replicó, sonriendo a medias- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

-Marlene. Marlene O'Rilley.

El peliblanco asintió, solemne.

-Mucho gusto, Marlene O'Rilley. Soy Nowe, aunque aquí me dicen Northwind. Ahora, respecto a _lo que soy_… Es bastante más complicado –alegó, y ella enarcó las cejas- Te lo contaré luego de que salgamos de aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo?

Nowe señaló a los piratas con la mirada.

-Eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí, y esperar a que el hechizo se desvanezca y nuestros amigos despierten… Y puedo asegurarte que no serán los únicos en venir –Extendió el brazo hacia ella, instándole a tomar su mano- ¿Nos vamos?

Consideró correr, apartarlo de un empujón, buscar a Arthur y a Simon y salir pitando como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue una posibilidad bastante tentadora, y por un segundo, mientras Nowe esperaba su respuesta, creyó que eso haría.

Pero al girar la cabeza hacia los piratas, fue consciente de que no llegaría demasiado lejos si seguía ese plan. Desconocía la el número real de la tripulación, no tenía experiencia en combate, y estaba segura, incluso antes de que Nowe mencionara la palabra "hechizo" que no tenía la menor idea de qué podría encontrarse en ese mundo.

Además, no confiaba en él del todo, y no sabía que planes tenía para ella, pero siempre que mantuviera al resto de la tripulación en parálisis espontánea, Marlene podría pensar en una manera de escapar.

Así que tomó su mano, aun sujetando el tacón en la otra y salió tras él de la que había sido su prisión en los últimos cinco días.

Con un escalofrío, se dio cuenta que, si bien inmovilizados, los piratas seguían sus movimientos con la mirada.

_Pueden verme_.

Nowe la miró por encima del hombro, y al ver su expresión, giró la cabeza hacia los piratas.

-¡Cierto! –exclamó, como si acabara de percatarse de que estaban aquí- Lo he olvidado, perdona.

Tras sus palabras, los hombres cayeron uno a uno con un ruido seco. Marlene ahogó un chillido, y con ojos desorbitados miró al hombre de cabello blanco, cuyo semblante permanecía tranquilo como si nada.

-¿Están muertos?

Nowe frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no, sólo duermen –dijo, sorprendido de su pregunta. La chica sintió que debía disculparse, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando un gemido llamó su atención.

Con los piratas ahora tumbados en el suelo, Marlene podía al fin distinguir otra figura con total claridad.

-¡Arthur! –corrió hacia él, soltando a Nowe, y se arrodilló a su lado. El aludido comenzaba a despertar, y Marlene buscó con la mirada alguna herida de importancia, pero, apartando unos cuantos cortes de aspecto poco profundo, un labio hinchado y un ojo morado no parecía haber nada grave.

Sin embargo, recordaba haberlo visto escupir sangre, y eso significaba que al menos una de sus costillas estaba rota.

Arthur abrió los ojos, y frunció el ceño al verla.

-¿Mar? –preguntó con voz ronca, confundido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes levantarte? ¿Puedes…? –parpadeó, confundida- Estás respirando. ¿No te duele nada?

Él sacudió la cabeza, con aspecto aturdido.

-¿De qué estás… -abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mirando algo por encima del hombro de la chica- Mar, detrás de ti.

Con el corazón en la boca, Marlene giró la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Arthur se incorporaba.

Pero sólo era Nowe, que se había acercado sin hacerse oír.

-¡Espera! –se levantó de un salto, deteniendo a Arthur, ya de pie, al apoyar una mano en su hombro- Espera. Él está de nuestro lado.

-Es un pirata –replicó su amigo, fulminando al peliblanco con la mirada.

-No lo es.

-Sí, lo soy- corrigió Nowe. Marlene quiso poner los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, sí lo es, pero es más complicado que eso –percatándose de algo, observó a su amigo rápidamente antes de dirigirse a Nowe- Lo curaste ¿No es así?

-¿Qué demo—

-No puedes correr con un pulmón perforado –respondió el peliblanco como si no fuera la gran cosa, acallando la pregunta de Arthur.

-Gracias –dijo ella, y él, en lugar de responder, echó a andar hacia la escalera, Marlene pisándole los talones y tirando del brazo de Arthur para que los siguiera.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué está pasando? –preguntó este, mientras ella subía la escalera tras el pirata, ya de pie al otro lado.

Marlene rió entre dientes, y sin darse la vuelta, negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

De pie en la cubierta, contempló, boquiabierta, el lugar donde se encontraban: El cielo era gris sobre su cabeza, con una luna moribunda que comenzaba a desaparecer ante la llegada del día. Las aguas sobre las que navegaba el barco eran igual de grises, y completamente inmóviles por la ausencia total de viento. A lo lejos, distinguió una isla descuidada, con aspecto de llevar años deshabitada. Ramas de árboles muertos apuntaban al cielo en medio de arena color ceniza.

Y de no ser por los gritos, las antorchas y los piratas que corrían de un lado a otro en el barco y en uno más grande a escasos metros, unido a este por un puente, Marlene habría jurado que todo allí estaba igual de muerto.

Los hombres corrían por el puente, y pasaron por su lado como si no estuviera allí, sumergidos como estaban en su pelea.

Uno de ellos, sin embargo, se detuvo justo en el punto medio entre los dos barcos, y sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, pasando luego, incrédulo, a Arthur y a Nowe.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos, comprendiendo.

-¡Traidor! ¡Hay un traidor en el barco! –exclamó, desenvainando la espada y corriendo hacia ellos.

Ella y el cocinero intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó a Nowe.

El peliblanco volvió a tomar su mano.

-Corre por tu vida, Marlene O'Rilley.


	39. Somos nuestra memoria

_**Capítulo XXXVIII: **_

_**Somos nuestra memoria:**_

_"Ven, corderito, ven al agua,_

_Entrégate para que podamos vivir de nuevo._

_Ven, corderito, ven a la masacre,_

_A los que están destinados a sobrevivir._

_Te estamos llamando…"_

_**Come away to the water, **_**interpretada por Maroon 5. **

Los piratas estaban teniendo un muy mal día, caminando de un lado a otro en busca de los prisioneros y tratando de alejar a las hadas que habían venido en su ayuda. Estas flotaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas, agitando sus alas nacaradas, tirando de sus sucios cabellos y lanzándoles nubes de polvo dorado que los hacían volar más y más alto como globos llenos de helio.

En las alturas, Simon se escondió tras una vela cuando uno de los hombres pasó volando por su lado, sujetándose de una de las ataduras para no perderse en la lejanía.

-¡Atrápenlas! –gruñó el marinero, de cabeza, y maldijo en voz baja mientras tiraba de la cuerda para descender.

-¿Lo ves? –preguntó Layla, flotando a su lado.

Riendo en voz baja, el muchacho bajó la mirada, dejando a las hadas en lo suyo. Entrecerró los ojos, forzando la vista para distinguirlo entre los demás piratas de ropas igual de desgastadas.

Luego de un rato, negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás no está en la cubierta –sugirió.

-No tardará en salir, entonces –alegó Layla- El plan es sacarlos a todos.

Simon sonrió a medias, asintió y volvió a observar.

La idea de subir había sido de Layla, por supuesto. Era mucho más fácil encontrar algo cuando se miraba desde un mayor ángulo, y no tenían tiempo para revisar ambos barcos a pie –Por no mencionar que hacerlo sin ser descubiertos sería bastante difícil.

Había esperado entrar en pánico al comenzar a volar, pero para su sorpresa, una emoción revitalizante se apoderó de él en el mismo momento en que sus pies dejaron el suelo, y al ascender hasta lo alto del mástil más cercano del barco grande, lo sintió como algo que hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Ahora, de pie sobre uno de los tramos, el muchacho tenía una vista perfecta del panorama en el que tan violentamente se había visto sumergido. A pesar del caos a sus pies, el resto del mundo parecía estar en completo silencio, dormido en un sueño eterno desde tiempos inmemorables, como _La Bella Durmiente._

Algo de ese lugar antiguo, congelado y casi en ruinas lo dejó sin aliento. Se sorprendió a sí mismo alzando la mirada cada cierto tiempo mientras buscaba, o espiando la isla por el rabillo del ojo.

Y en los borrones de su periferia, su imaginación pasó el tiempo coloreando ese mundo en blanco y negro. Extendió las ramas de los árboles, les dio vida y brillo y añadió hojas espesas a cada una, verdes, amarillas, naranjas. Siguió la línea de cada montaña y las arropó con un césped fresco y cubierto de rocío. Tiñó la arena salada y pálida con un dorado claro que era lamido por las olas de un mar azul intenso…

Parpadeó, sorprendido, y se vio girando la cabeza bruscamente, casi esperando ver la isla que había creado.

Pero esta se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, y lo único que dejó a su paso fue una extraña melancolía que no conseguía ubicar, como si se tratara de un sueño que hubiera tenido con anterioridad.

Y estuvo casi seguro de que en sus fantasías de niño había creado un lugar parecido.

-¡Simon! ¡Simon, mira!

-¿Q-Qué? –sobresaltado por su urgencia, abandonó sus pensamientos y miró a Layla- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Tus amigos, abajo!

Siguió con la mirada la dirección que el hada señalaba, y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que tenía razón.

En el barco más pequeño, Marlene y Arthur salían de la trampilla de las mazmorras, acompañados de…

-Eso es extraño dijo, pensativo. Sí, Northwind había resultado ser un pirata mucho más civilizado que los demás (Más indiferente, al menos, ya que se limitaba a dejar las bandejas frente a sus celdas y a marcharse sin insultarlos… O decir palabra alguna, en cualquier caso), pero no dejaba de ser uno de ellos- Bastante extraño –repitió, con un mal presentimiento.

¿Por qué habría sacado a Marlene de la celda? ¿Sería una treta de algún tipo?

Si eso le resultó confuso, lo que siguió lo fue más todavía: Otro de los hombres, de pie en el puente, señaló a Northwind con un dedo acusador, y vio que Marlene retrocedía. Los gritos del hombre llegaron hasta sus oídos, reverberando en el mundo sin viento como si se deslizaran sobre las aguas en calma.

-¡Traidor! ¡Hay un traidor en el barco!

-¡Vamos! –dijo a Layla, y una cascada de polvo lo lanzó despedido hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que el trío echaba a correr.

La declaración hizo que el caos de la escena se avivara rápidamente, y un silbido colectivo retumbó en el aire cuando aquellos que no habían desenvainado sus espadas lo hicieron casi en simultáneo, lanzándose a la persecución del traidor y los prisioneros.

-¿Crees que podamos darles venta… -calló de golpe, al ver cómo, a la misma medida en que volaban, Layla lanzaba nubes de polvo de hada a los piratas- No dije nada.

Viró a la izquierda a toda velocidad cuando uno de los hombres voladores casi lo alcanza, y mientras sobrevolaba la escena, se sorprendió al ver que las demás hadas no habían abandonado su empresa de darle lata a la tripulación, ignorando al grupo que se dirigía a sus amigos.

-¿No harán nada?

-No lo consideran necesario –dijo su nueva amiga, encogiéndose de hombros- Saben que Nowe lo tiene todo controlado.

_¿Quién es Nowe?_

No hizo su pregunta en voz alta, pues ya se encontraba a metros de ellos. En su lugar inclinó los pies hacia abajo, preparándose para el descenso.

Se congeló, sin embargo, estático en el aire, al ver que el trío se detenía, rodeado por los piratas.

-¡Layla! –llamó, pero antes de que el hada pudiera reaccionar, el círculo entero de hombres cayó al suelo.

Parpadeando y frotándose los ojos varias veces, le tomó tiempo darse cuenta que no se trataba de un truco. Sí, habían caído.

No gritaron, no dieron muestras de estar heridos.

Sólo cayeron sin más.

Miró al hada, estupefacto, y ella parecía confundida ante su reacción.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

Estaba a punto de soltar un comentario sarcástico cuando Northwind se dio la vuelta y reparó en ellos, ya casi a nivel del suelo. El movimiento hizo que tanto Arthur como Marlene se voltearan también, a tiempo para ver como sus pies tocaban la cubierta del barco.

-¡Simon! –Marlene corrió hacia él, sujetando sus hombros y mirándolo, atenta- ¿Te hicieron daño?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para calmarla.

-Estoy bien, Mar.

Unos pasos más atrás, Arthur lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Estabas volando? –inquirió, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad- ¿Tú _también_?

El chico no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a reír. Supuso que para ellos, que no podían ver a las hadas, todo era bastante extraño…

No que pudiendo verlas se hiciera un hecho casual, pero sí lograba parecer un tanto más lógico cuando podías ver claramente a tus alucinaciones.

-Es una larga historia.

-Veo que conseguiste a tu amigo –dijo Northwind, sonriente, y Layla, también sonriendo, asintió- Me alegro.

Simon desvió la mirada hacia el pirata, con evidente desconfianza. Tenía que admitir que era diferente, tal como había pensado. Incluso antes de que fuera obvio que Layla lo conocía— Que las hadas en general parecían conocerlo.

Pero seguía siendo parte de la tripulación que los había secuestrado, bombardeando su ciudad y asesinando a su amigo y quién sabía a cuánta gente inocente más en el proceso.

Sí, supuso que su desconfianza estaba más que justificada.

Aunque, las palabras del pirata…

-Simon –dijo Marlene, notando la dirección de su mirada, y al ver que Northwind no hacía nada para explicarse- Nowe me sacó de la celda. Está de nuestro lado. También curó a Arthur, cuando lo hirieron los piratas, y los durmió a todos para que pudiéramos…

-¿Dormir? –el chico observó los piratas tumbados a su alrededor, a los que había creído muertos, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Esto es cosa suya?

Marlene asintió, entusiasta, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, los piratas, pasando por encima de sus compañeros dormidos, se acercaron hacia ellos.

Formando ahora su propio círculo, Simon, a un lado del peliblanco, observó, atónito, como los atacantes caían sonoramente sobre los anteriores sin que este se moviera un centímetro o diera señal de haber hecho algo en lo absoluto.

-Entonces –prosiguió, mirando a Marlene-, Northwind hace magia.

-Nowe –corrigió ella, escondida detrás de los dos- y sí, es un mago o algo así.

-No exactamente –dijo Northwind… Nowe, o lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo que dijo, si bien Simon se quedó esperando a que continuara.

-Ni lo intentes –dijo Arthur del otro lado, como si leyera sus pensamientos, e inclinó la cabeza para verlo- No es precisamente el tipo más comunicativo del mundo.

Observando al peliblanco otra vez, Simon enarcó las cejas.

-Pero supongo que no eres un hada.

-¿Hadas? –preguntó el cocinero, aunque nadie pareció escucharlo.

Nowe sonrió a medias, negando con la cabeza. Simon silbó sonoramente, mirando a su alrededor y casi esperando que aparecieran más criaturas fantásticas a hacerles compañía.

-Me pregunto cuántas cosas me faltan por ver.

-O por no ver –añadió Layla, señalando a Marlene y a Arthur con la cabeza.

-Buen punto –concedió, y luego, aprovechando la pausa momentánea, giró la cabeza hacia ella, sentada en su hombro derecho- ¿Por qué yo sí puedo verlas, por cierto?

Layla sonrió, divertida.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? No eres como los demás adultos.

-¿Eso es algo bueno?

-Depende de cómo quieras verlo –admitió ella crípticamente.

No conforme con la respuesta, abrió la boca para seguir preguntando cuando escuchó que Marlene ahogaba un grito. A su izquierda, Nowe se tensaba, con la vista fija al frente con visible confusión y sorpresa.

Siguiendo la mirada de los dos, vio el porqué del susto de Marlene, si bien no entendía la reacción del segundo. Caminando hacia ellos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, se aproximaba la mayor de las ironías, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Había pasado cerca de veinte minutos sobrevolando como buitre los barcos en ruinas, y Luke los había encontrado justo cuando ya no ni era necesario, ni deseado, encontrarse con él.

Miró a Nowe, que fruncía el ceño mientras el pirata se acercaba cada vez más al diminuto círculo que habían formado, rodeado por los marineros dormidos en pilas.

Y comprendió porqué su aparente nuevo aliado parecía desconcertado.

-No funciona –dijo en voz alta, girando la cabeza hacia Nowe- No se duerme.

-Algo lo protege –respondió este, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- Algo muy fuerte.

Luke sonrió más todavía. Estaba sólo a unos metros de ellos, y fue entonces que Simon se dio cuenta que algo en él era diferente.

Sus ojos eran completamente negros, y su piel bronceada era ahora más pálida, casi grisácea.

-¿Algún problema, Nowe? –la voz del pirata era ronca, más grave, y formaba eco a su alrededor, como si estuvieran en una cueva- ¿Te quedaste sin trucos, acaso?

-¿Hay demonios en este lugar? –murmuró Marlene, temblorosa.

-¿De verdad quieres que responda? –replicó Nowe, y tomó el silencio de la joven como respuesta.

-Es magia negra –dijo Layla, a su lado, y notó como las demás hadas retrocedían, y los piratas que habían estado peleando contra estas se detenían en seco, pasmados.

_Incluso ellos le temen_.

-¿Ahora qué? –escuchó preguntar a Arthur en voz baja.

Luke se detuvo a escasos pasos de los piratas dormidos, paseando la mirada en cada uno de los cuatro y esperando, casi aburrido, a que ejecutaran el primer movimiento.

Asintiendo con la cabeza para darse ánimos, fue Simon quien respondió. Se agachó frente a uno de los piratas, desenvainando su espada y encarando al pelinegro.

-Ahora peleamos –dijo, con la mayor confianza que pudo reunir. Apretó el mango de la espada con fuerza, ignorando el escepticismo de su contrincante, y escuchó que Arthur hacía lo mismo, desarmando a otro de los hombres inconscientes- Poseído o no, sigue siendo humano, y el acero todavía lo atraviesa.

_O eso espero, _pensó para sí mismo, rezando porque la risa burlona de Luke fuera sólo exceso de confianza.

…

Ivory volaba a toda velocidad, pasando árboles y arbustos como una centella, su brillante luz blanca reflejándose sobre las aguas cristalinas cubiertas de flores en una delgada línea zigzagueante.

Tenía que darse prisa. Peter y Campanita estarían en la isla en cualquier momento, y si quería evitar que la predicción de las ancianas se cumpliera, tenía que estar allí antes que ellos.

Había intentado convencerla, hacerle ver su error, pero había sido en vano. Campanita era muy joven, muy terca, y demasiado entregada en su causa como estaba, no había podido concebir que algo en su plan pudiera salir mal.

O que su vida pudiera correr peligro alguno.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y yo haré lo mismo –había sido su respuesta final, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Con la posibilidad de disuadirla descartada, toda esperanza recaía sobre los hombros de la princesa.

Pasando por el antiguo campo de batalla sin prestar mucha atención, Ivory frunció el ceño, desacelerando al notar movimiento entre las hojas de los árboles. Había pasado ya varias veces, y si bien la partida de Peter Pan había limitado sus salidas de la isla, había usado el mismo túnel para llegar a Laramet, y entonces nada había sido diferente.

El lugar siempre estaba en completo silencio. Un eterno y solemne mutismo que, incluso a aquellos que desconocían la historia, o que no creían en ella, les producía aprensión y reverencia, intuyendo que algo terrible había tenido allí lugar.

Pero ahora, sombras alargadas y ágiles se asomaban entre los árboles, y voces amortiguadas susurraban palabras que no llegaba a comprender, y que se mezclaban entre sí, produciendo una cacofonía que le dio escalofríos.

El hada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su luz blanca una luna a sus pies que reflejaba su miedo en las aguas apacibles.

_Han despertado._

Supo en ese momento, de golpe, que la llegada de extraños a Nunca Jamás significaría mucho más de lo que ella había previsto…

Y supo, también, que su tiempo se agotaba.

No recordaba en qué momento se había detenido, congelada por el pánico de su horrible realización, pero Ivory siguió su camino una vez más, más rápido incluso que antes, y los susurros de aquellas que habían caído se tornaron un tenue zumbido que la acompañó incluso cuando la neblina la recibió en su retorno.

No miró hacia atrás al salir del túnel, y no se tomó ningún instante para acostumbrarse a la desaparición de la neblina y al brusco cambio de entorno. Había viajado lo suficiente para saber a dónde tenía que dirigirse.

Era imposible saber dónde se encontraban ahora, pero la intención de la princesa no era alcanzarlos, nunca lo había sido. Rodeó la isla, acercándose a la costa contraria al barco, y pasándola de largo, se internó entre los árboles y siguió el curso del río hasta dar con la laguna.

O lo que de ella quedaba.

Se extendía en un claro amplio, que en otra época había estado repleto de flores que _ellas _tomaban para adornarse el cabello. De estas sólo quedaban cadáveres marchitos y ramas llenas de espinas, las rocas donde solían sentarse vacías, olvidadas, con caracoles blanquecinos y conchas marinas como único recuerdo de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

De pie en lo más alto de una de las rocas, Ivory tomó uno de los caracoles, el único de un ligero tono azulado, y cubriéndolo de polvo de hada, sopló con delicadeza.

La melodía, queda en un principio, amedrentada por la quietud del lugar, fue cobrando fuerza con cada instante que pasaba, resonando en el claro olvidado como un recuerdo del pasado.

Un pasado que despertaba y se alzaba para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Las últimas notas de la canción hicieron eco a su alrededor antes de extinguirse del todo, y por un momento, en el que Ivory contuvo el aliento y todo el claro pareció imitarla, en la laguna reinó el silencio.

Luego, una luz radiante iluminó la laguna, y la canción se escuchó otra vez, aunque no era ella quién la tocaba. Un coro de voces bajo el agua lo hacía, voces expertas y en perfecta afinación, cuya sola presencia parecía bastar para hacer que todo fuera mejor.

Si bien, en lo que a Ivory y a su madre respectaba, jamás les había producido mucha confianza.

Dejó caer el caracol, acercándose al borde del peñasco mientras el canto aumentaba su fuerza, y esperó.

Lentamente, borrones de colores crecieron en la superficie del agua hasta adquirir una forma definida. Mitad humano, mitad pez.

Más de una docena de cabelleras largas y lustrosas emergió de la laguna en simultáneo, y ojos brillantes y almendrados se fijaron en ella con curiosidad.

-Es la hora –fue todo lo que dijo el hada, y era todo lo que hacía falta.

Las sirenas asintieron en silencio, y volvieron a sumergirse cuando Ivory partió, siguiendo su dirección. Distinguió sus colas antes de alzarse al vuelo, escamas verde brillante que contrastaban enormemente con el paraje gris donde se encontraban, y que revotaban sobre la superficie de la laguna, causando movimiento en esta por primera vez en años.

Sabía que su hermana había convencido a las hadas de luchar, pero aunque estaba orgullosa de ella y de las demás por salir finalmente de su escondite, y aunque era consciente de que Nunca Jamás despertaba lentamente de su letargo, sabía también que solas no bastarían para vencer al mal que se avecinaba; uno que había aguardado por años, fortaleciéndose a la espera del momento adecuado.

Porque las hadas no eran las únicas que despertaban ese día. Muchos secretos se escondían en la isla que había sido su hogar por siglos; milenios de historia y litros de sangre corrían por las aguas que la rodeaban, extendiéndose hasta parajes inhóspitos y tierras perdidas en el horizonte.

Y con el pasado cobrando vida a su alrededor, necesitarían toda la ayuda que fuera posible.


	40. Nunca es demasiado tiempo

_**Capítulo XXXIX: **_

"_**Nunca" es demasiado tiempo:**_

_"Es difícil como el infierno aferrarte a tu dignidad cuando el sol saliente es demasiado brillante para tus ojos perdidos."_

_**Bajo la misma estrella**_** (novela), por John Green.**

La neblina fue disipándose a medida que fueron acercándose a la isla. Sólo la magia de Seka mantenía la barca en movimiento, las aguas tan inmóviles como habían estado al inicio de su viaje.

Y saber que este se acercaba a su fin era un pensamiento que bastaba para acelerar el corazón de Jane, consciente de que sólo escasos minutos se interponían entre ellos y los piratas.

Entre ellos y Odette.

Sus nervios aumentaban al mismo ritmo, pues eran sus acciones a partir de allí las que decidirían el destino de sus amigos, de su tío, de las hadas, de Seka y Bloodtooth...

Y de los jóvenes sentados en esa barca, encogidos ante la vastedad del panorama que se avecinaba, pues Jane jamás se sintió más pequeña que en ese momento, flotando hacia su nueva aventura.

-Sé que dijiste que había cambiado -dijo Peter, rompiendo el silencio que los había acompañado los últimos minutos- Nunca Jamás -explicó, cuando Jane giró la cabeza hacia él-. Dijiste que no era como la recordaba, pero no se me ocurrió que pudiera estar... Bueno, así.

Sus manos seguían aun entrelazadas, y Jane volvió a darle un apretón.

-No permanecerá así para siempre.

-Tiene razón –dijo Campanita, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos y sonriendo- Ahora que has regresado, todo volverá a ser como antes.

Quizás fuera que no estaba acostumbrada a reconocer ese tipo de emociones, o quizás se debía a que, incluso si trataba de negarlo, era bastante evidente que Jane conocía al muchacho mejor de lo que él se conocía a sí mismo, pero Campanita no pareció darse cuenta de la incomodidad que brilló en los ojos de Peter, y que este luchó por ocultar.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma si era egoísta de su parte alegrarse de que la hubiera elegido a ella.

Aunque tampoco podía engañarse, fue consciente de eso al observar la isla que casi gritaba por ayuda. Si él era el único que podía hacerlo, si las estrellas lo habían elegido a él, sabía que tenía que convencerlo de hacer lo correcto.

Por mucho que doliera.

-Puede que antes, incluso –añadió Seka, y ambos giraron la cabeza hacia él, quizás con más emoción de la debida- Si tal como sospecho, es la maldición de Kase la que afecta a la isla, bastará con romperla para que Nunca Jamás vuelva a ser la misma.

Lo dijo como quién no quiere la cosa, pero miró fijamente a Jane al hacerlo, y la pelirroja supo que le hablaba a ella.

Y supo que aunque no estaba de acuerdo, seguía preocupándose por su bienestar, y esto incluía el querer que fuera feliz.

-Creí que la maldición de Kase había afectado solamente al barco y a sus tripulantes -dijo Peter, confundido.

-Está concentrada en el barco, que era donde Garfio y Kase se encontraban, -explico Seka- pero es posible que afecte los alrededores también. Concentrar un hechizo en un lugar en específico toma bastante tiempo, cosa que mi hermana no tuvo.

Jane miró a lo lejos, hacia la isla marchita.

La caída de Peter y la muerte de Kase habían ocurrido al mismo tiempo, el hechizo de la última impidiéndole regresar. ¿Y si era el mismo hechizo, y no Peter en sí, el que causaba tanto mal?

-Entonces, si el centro del hechizo es Garfio -musitó, girando la cabeza hacia Seka otra vez- Si el muere...

-La maldición se rompe -completó él, y sonrió a medias- y todos contentos.

-Pero te necesitamos para recuperar Nunca Jamás -dijo Campanita a Peter, y extendió los brazos para abarcar el paisaje- Sino, seguirá todo así.

Seka frunció el ceño.

-No veo qué tiene Peter que ver.

-¡La isla estaba así hasta que llegó! -exclamó la rubia, como si fuera obvio.

-Exacto, y Kase la regresó a lo que era, pero eso no significa que el trabajo de Pan no haya terminado.

Campanita lo observó, atónita, y luego al muchacho, que evadió sus ojos a toda costa.

-Pero igual vas a quedarte... ¿No es así? -preguntó, su luz tornándose azulada con la incertidumbre.

Jane se mordió el labio, evadiendo su mirada también. Campanita había buscado su ayuda para encontrar a su amigo, para recuperar al compañero de aventuras que había perdido hacía diez años... Y ella sólo lo había traído para quitárselo de nuevo.

Y aunque sabía que era ser vanidosa el pensar que _sólo_ se iba por ella, y que eran muchas las razones que lo hacían regresar a Londres, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-¿Peter? -insistió Campanita, cada vez más azul.

Jane sintió que volvía a apretar su mano antes de alzar la mirada, su expresión tornándose apologética.

-Campanita, yo—

-Silencio -pidió Bloodtooth de repente, alzando una mano- Escuchen.

_¿De qué habla?_ Se preguntó Jane, y sabía que no había sido la única.

-¡Escuchen! -insistió Bloodtooth, al ver la confusión en sus rostros.

Así hicieron. Jane entrecerró los ojos por mero reflejo, concentrándose en busca de algo diferente, algo aparte del quedo sonido que emitía el vaivén de la barca sobre las aguas.

Y entonces, lo escuchó. Igual de tenue, casi imperceptible. Una especie de susurro, le pareció, aunque demasiado bajo para saber qué decía.

-¿Voces? –Preguntó, y vio que los demás parecían oírlo también- ¿Del barco?

-No lo creo –dijo Seka, sacudiendo la cabeza- Aun estamos demasiado lejos, incluso si estuvieran gritando.

-Quizás es sólo el viento –apuntó Campanita, aunque no se veía muy convencida. En Nunca Jamás y sus alrededores no había brisas de ningún tipo.

-Aumenta –dijo Peter, y todos giraron la cabeza hacia él- Escuchen, ¿no les parece que se hace más fuerte?

Tenía razón. Mientras hablaban, el murmullo había pasado de voces ininteligibles a un suave zumbido, como una ráfaga de viento en un día soleado.

Sólo que el sol apenas y se veía, oculto en el cielo gris repleto de bruma.

-Creo que tenías razón, Campanita –comentó Seka-, parece ser sólo una corriente de aire.

-La primera en diez años, también –alegó Bloodtooth, algo más escéptico.

Jane tuvo un escalofrío, aunque poco tenía que ver con el clima estático. Algo en esa brisa le daba mala espina.

Siguieron adelante, la barca moviéndose a ritmo constante sobre las islas tranquilas, la isla cada vez más cerca y la brisa un sonido inocente parte del paisaje. Estaba a punto de atribuirlo a los nervios, que no faltaban, precisamente, cuando algo en las aguas llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño, intrigada. Una especie de luz verdosa había aparecido de la nada a un lado de la barca. Se inclinó sobre el borde, tratando de observar con más atención, y notó que eran varias manchas, color verde esmeralda.

-¿Jane? –Peter la llamaba, pero la chica no respondió. Sintió que su agarre a la barandilla se hacía más fuerte, tanto que sus nudillos palidecían, pero no podía moverse.

Algo la mantenía paralizada en el sitio, una emoción surgida tan de pronto como las luces y que le impedía apartar la mirada de estas. Aumentaban con cada segundo, y los rodearon en círculos concéntricos, como luciérnagas submarinas. Daban vueltas sobre sí mismas, titilando como estrellas movidas por la brisa...

Sintió que su respiración se aceleraba, y extendió la mano de manera automática, anhelante.

Si tan sólo pudiera alcanzarlas...

-¡Jane, no! -gritó Seka, a lo lejos, tirando de ella hacia atrás.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron el agua ligeramente, apenas un momento.

Y al mismo tiempo que Seka la empujaba de vuelta al barco, una mano brillante y pequeña emergió del fondo del mar, sujetándola de la muñeca y empujándola hacia abajo.

Jane gritó, luchando por soltarse, pero el agarre del otro ser doblaba su fuerza. Otro brazo apareció de la nada, sujetándola también, y su pecho golpeó el borde de la barandilla con fuerza cuando dieron un violento tirón, buscando ahogarla.

Y pronto, Jane no fue la única en el mismo predicamento.

Bloodtooth había sujetado su hombro libre, mientras que Peter había rodeado su cintura con su brazo, tanto ellos como el príncipe luchando por mantenerla lejos del alcance de las criaturas desconocidas. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos escuchó gruñidos detrás de ella, y por encima del hombro, aun tratando de recuperar su brazo, vio que pares de manos idénticos habían sujetado también a los demás, que forcejaban al igual que ella por liberarse.

Campanita, desesperada, lanzó espiral tras otra de polvo de hada, pero era inútil. Los pies de la chica despegaron del suelo apenas unos centímetros antes de ser empujada de vuelta a la baranda, y los golpes secos que siguieron le dijeron que a los demás le había pasado lo mismo.

-¿¡Qué son estas cosas?! -gritó a nadie en particular.

-No lo sé -decía Seka, el miedo quebrando su voz a mitad de la frase-. Parecen fantasmas, pe—

Dos de las manos sujetaron la cabeza del peliazul, tapándole la boca y los ojos y atrayéndolo hacia abajo, haciendo que la barca se inclinara peligrosamente a un lado.

-¡Seka! -Jane trató de alcanzarlo, pero la mitad de su cuerpo ya se encontraba fuera de la barca, y demasiado lejos de ella. Bloodtooth intentó sujetar uno de sus pies, y retrocedió con un gruñido cuando otro de los seres sujetó su cabello, halando con fuerza.

Y aunque el príncipe sacudía los brazos y las piernas violentamente, forcejando contra los brazos sin cuerpo, estos al igual que las luces, no hacían sino aumentar. El barco se inclinó más todavía, antes de elevarse con un fuerte chapoteo, como un resorte.

Un chapoteo menor al que había hecho Seka, al ser tratado por el mar.

Jane gritó su nombre, presa del pánico, y tiró con tanta fuerza de su propio brazo que creyó que terminarían por arrancárselo. La desesperación casi hizo que lo hiciera ella misma, cuando Bloodtooth fue empujado a las aguas también, y sólo Peter, Campanita y ella permanecieron en la embarcación cada vez más inestable.

El hada los observaba desde lo alto, flotando sobre los brazos que se estiraban para intentar sujetarla. Había intentado ayudar a Peter, tirando de sus ropas, pero se había rendido al ver que no conseguía nada con eso, excepto exponerse a quedar capturada también.

-¡Voy a buscar ayuda! -gritó de repente, y ambos chicos la miraron, aterrados.

-¿De quién? -dijeron, casi en simultáneo.

-¡Las demás sabrán que hacer! -decía ella, sin responder del todo a su pregunta y alejándose rápidamente.

-¿Las demás ha— ¡Campanita! -la llamó Peter, siguiendo su trayectoria con la mirada.

Pronto, ella también se perdió de vista. La chica se preguntó si la ayuda de la que hablaba serviría de algo una vez estuvieran bajo el agua.

Y evitó pensar en eso, pues eso implicaría aceptar que no había manera de salvar a los demás, que estaban...

Chilló, y sintió que se inclinaba hacia afuera cuando las manos aumentaron. Cuatro de ellas, ahora, sujetando también su antebrazo.

Y gritó otra vez cuando, del otro lado, una mano sujetó la suya. Se dio la vuelta, y estuvo a punto de luchar cuando se dio cuenta de que esta era diferente.

Cálida, humana.

-No te sueltes -musitó el muchacho, su respiración tan acelerada como la suya.

Apretó su mano con fuerza, asintiendo.

-Tú tampoco.

Sin embargo, era sólo cuestión de tiempo, y ambos lo sabían. Las criaturas ya no tenían a nadie más que sujetar, y pronto, sólo las manos que entrelazaban con toda la fuerza que podían permanecieron libres.

Los dedos de los monstruos eran fríos y ligeramente incorpóreos, como si estuvieran hecho de un material que se las arreglaba para ser sólido y gaseoso al mismo tiempo.

Y su respiración se hizo entrecortada cuando una de las manos se enroscó alrededor de su cuello.

Peter y Jane se miraron, y ambos parecieron llegar en sincronía a la misma realización. Asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos transmitiendo lo que las palabras jamás podrían...

Y las criaturas ganaron.

Lo último que Jane pudo ver, antes de que sus dedos cedieran, y un rápido jalón remplazara el gris de Nunca Jamás con un mundo borroso en distintos tonos de verde, fue el rostro de Peter.

Antes de que la presión del agua se llevara los demás sonidos, y sin el temor a las consecuencias que podría tener en un futuro ahora inexistente, la chica pronunció la última frase que jamás diría.

Y le pareció correcto que, tras todo lo que habían pasado, estuviera dirigida a él.

...

Consciente de que llevaba alrededor de dos horas sentando en el mismo sitio, Dorian se puso en pie, alejándose del acantilado y apartando, por primera vez, la vista del mar y del horizonte infinito que lo separaba del calor del sol y el brillo del día. Los jardines de los que había venido se le hicieron hostiles, extraños, y se vio caminando por el borde del acantilado, hacia el puerto.

¿Sabrían ya que Seka lo había liberado? Hacía casi un día que había salido de su celda, y sin embargo, nadie había hecho algún comentario al respecto.

No que le importara, en realidad. No podía conseguir que eso –o algo más, en cualquier caso, lo que fuera- le importara lo suficiente para preocuparse al respecto…

Pero no dejaba de ser intrigante.

Era mentir el decir que se había sorprendido cuando los guardias habían entrado en su recámara, inmovilizándolo y llevándolo a las mazmorras "bajo órdenes de la reina". La misma que le había ordenado cometer el delito por el que se le acusaba.

De hecho, una vez solo en su prisión diminuta, Dorian encontró la situación bastante divertida.

Bueno, no exactamente, al menos que él mismo fuera el chiste y no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía, pero sí había cierta ironía en todo aquello. Siempre que trataba de arreglar sus errores terminaba empeorando las cosas más todavía.

_Debí de haber huido contigo, Kase. _

¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Entonces había tenido una razón que le había parecido lógica, ahora no podía recordarla...

¿Habría cambiado las cosas? ¿Habría podido salvarla de lo que había ocurrido?

¿No era eso lo que había tratado de hacer en Laramet?

Quizás habrían muerto los dos. Era bastante probable; habría intentado disuadirla con todos los argumentos posibles, habría tratado, al igual que Seka, de convencerla de abandonar la isla, de huir juntos a un sitio donde pudieran comenzar de nuevo, lejos de la sombra de Laramet, del accidente, de Odette, de Peter Pan…

Pero nunca habría conseguido que cambiara de opinión, con todo y que él también era bastante testarudo. Habrían terminado vigilando al chico juntos, y juntos harían terminado en el barco hasta la inevitable muerte de ambos, a manos de los piratas.

¿Y no hubiera sido eso mejor? ¿No habría sido un mejor destino que ser prisionero del castillo donde todo había ocurrido, esclavo de la mujer que había arruinado sus vidas?

_Demasiado tarde_, se dijo, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el muelle. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de su decisión. Demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Un hormigueo en la nuca lo sacó de sus pensamientos, e inmediatamente alerta, Dorian se dio la vuelta con cautela. Desde el castillo venían hacia él cuatro hombres, guardias de la reina y hasta hace poco sus compañeros.

Uno de ellos había entrenado con él, y el mismo Dorian había entrenado a los otros tres— No que eso fuera a importarles, ahora que era un prisionero, un enemigo de la corona y un prófugo que paseaba por el muelle como un hombre libre, pero sí le decía que escapar no era una opción. Incluso si lograra correr, o subirse a un bote y remar a la distancia, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos, que lo igualaban en destreza y lo superaban en número, hechizaran la embarcación y lo trajeran de vuelta.

Aunque Dorian no quería huir. No quería que, de conseguirlo, el último recuerdo de sus ex compañeros fuera el del líder de la orden de la reina escabulléndose como un cobarde, dándole la espalda a su pueblo y a su gente, traidor o no.

Lo que sería peor si fallaba, porque entonces estaría allí para ver el desprecio en el rostro de todo el mundo.

De modo que permaneció en pie, inmóvil y desarmado, y si bien no pudo evitar el que años de experiencia hicieran que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaran, alerta y preparado para la pelea, se forzó a mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

Que era, también, algo que los años le habían enseñado a dominar.

Los hombres se detuvieron a metros de él, y aunque también mantenían la seriedad en sus rostros, Dorian aún podía ver la furia que ocultaban, lo que ya había estado esperando.

-Sir Dorian –dijo el mayor de ellos, el que había entrenado con él, con tono cortantee.

-Sir Grym –le sorprendió que siguieran usando su título, que era algo que suponía perdido. Dirigió la mirada a los demás, que asintieron secamente a modo de saludo- ¿Los mandaron a buscarme?

-Sí, pero no por lo que crees –replicó Grym, y su voz denotó cierta incomodidad- La reina desea verte.

No dejó ver la sorpresa, ni la confusión que siguió a su frase. Fue sólo un momento, sin embargo, antes de comprender lo que ocurría y asentir, dejándose llevar por el grupo sin oponer resistencia, pues sabía que era inútil.

Las órdenes de la reina no podían ser ignoradas.

Sir Grym y sir Alden iban detrás de él, asegurándose de que no hiciera precisamente eso, si bien los cinco sabían que era una precaución innecesaria. Sir Faun y sir Cal iban delante, guiando el camino.

_Quiere que sepan que está en contra de mis acciones, por eso va a juzgarme ella misma,_ pensó el caballero, mientras entraban al castillo, _¿Qué clase de reina no lidiaría personalmente con un asunto de este tipo?_

Atento al camino, rió entre dientes al adivinar a dónde lo llevaban.

Claro, tenía que ser en la sala del trono. Sería sentenciado a muerte en el mismo sitio donde Kase había escuchado su veredicto. Era casi poético.

Observó, mientras se acercaban cada vez más, los cuadros en los pasillos por los que andaban. Personajes de la realeza, acontecimientos históricos, anécdotas. Los conocía todos de memoria. Había escuchado las historias de los labios de sus instructores cientos, miles, millones de veces, al igual que todos los larameos, que desde que eran niños eran obligados a conocer en detalle las raíces de su mundo.

La historia de los seres estelares que habían descendido a la tierra por un castigo desconocido.

"_Alimentamos el suelo que ahora nos aprisiona"_ le había dicho él a Jane, algunas noches atrás. _Somos prisioneros del mismo entorno que necesitamos para sobrevivir, condenados a mirar hacia arriba y ver a nuestros ancestros, sin poder llegar hasta ellos._

"_Florecen en la adversidad" _Había respondido ella, y sabía que, en parte, la chica había tenido razón.

¿No lo habían hecho ellos, los niños guiados al borde del precipicio? ¿No habían crecido por obligación, por supervivencia, porque no tenían más opción que seguir, a pesar de conocer el resultado al que llevaría?

¿A pesar de conocer la verdad?

¿No lo había hecho él?

Pero Jane no conocía toda la verdad, pocos en Laramet lo hacían.

Dos jóvenes, que cegados por esa misma juventud, creyeron que conocían todas las respuestas. Dos jóvenes que pasaron a ser uno y que pronto serían ninguno en absoluto. Dos jóvenes que fueron forzados a mantener las apariencias, más que por miedo a morir, por miedo a que el mundo como lo conocían se desplomara sobre sus cabezas.

Las únicas personas que habían descubierto que todo lo que sabían hasta ese punto no era sino una gran mentira.

Y fue el saber lo que los condenó a los dos.

Ya ante las puertas, sir Faun y sir Cal sujetaron cada uno una de las aldabas, girando hacia él y asintiendo nuevamente. El silencio que siguió, antes de que abrieran las puertas, le dijo que era su manera de despedirse.

Quizás no lo despreciaban tanto como pensaba, o quizás, conscientes de que era la última vez que lo verían, tildaban de mandatorio decir adiós al que por tanto tiempo había sido su capitán, y que traidor o no, seguía demandando de su respeto.

En cualquier caso, Dorian asintió también con la cabeza.

Cuando ambos caballeros se dieron la vuelta, sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no escapaste? –preguntó Grym en voz baja, la furia colándose en sus palabras- Te dimos casi un día para hacerlo, ¿por qué decidiste quedarte aquí?

No esperaba respuesta, y él no le dio ninguna. No dio muestras de haberlo oído, y cuando las puertas se abrieron y el rubio echó a andar, Grym no hizo ningún intento de impedírselo.

Sin embargo, Dorian rió para sus adentros.

_Nadie puede escapar. _

Porque cuando se vio dentro de la sala del trono, y la mirada severa de la reina Lya estuvo fija en él, fue consciente de que todas sus acciones lo habían llevado hasta ese momento.

Había tenido razón. Todo aquello era bastante divertido, y él era el maldito chiste.


	41. Las almas vagabundas

_**Capítulo XL: **_

_**Las almas vagabundas:**_

_"Somos la memoria que tenemos y la responsabilidad que asumimos. Sin memoria no existimos y sin responsabilidad quizá no merezcamos existir." _

**José Saramago, Cuadernos de Lanzarote.**

Luego del tirón inicial y definitivo que lo había sumergido, el resto fue bastante parecido a caer al vacío. Como cuando se sueña que se está cayendo sin explicación alguna. Un peso empujaba de él hacia abajo; su cabello estaba disparado en todas direcciones, cubriéndole los ojos, y sus brazos y piernas flotaban en medio de la densidad del mundo color verde al que había caído.

Y al igual que en un sueño, Peter no podía moverse. Inmóvil, su mente un torbellino, el chico sintió que se hundía más y más, el agua entrando en sus oídos y enmudeciendo cualquier ruido del fondo marino. Las luces verdes flotaban a su alrededor, en medio de aquel silencio sepulcral. Se movían despacio, como su cuerpo al caer, crecían de tamaño...

Y de golpe, Peter volvió en sí, y el pánico creció en él a toda velocidad, haciendo más nítido aquel mundo escalofriante.

Tenía que salir de allí, necesitaba aire.

Luchando por frenar su caída, el muchacho pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, sus movimientos increíblemente lentos, y nadó hacia arriba, hacia la superficie, fuera de ese lugar tan extraño...

Brazos volvieron a enroscarse a su alrededor, al igual que momentos atrás. Tiraron de él con fuerza, y un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de sus labios, firmemente cerrados hasta entonces.

El agua salada le entró en la boca, amarga, quemándole la garganta a su paso. Puntos de colores brillaron frente a sus ojos, titilando en medio de las luces, de sus brazos alargados…

Y ahora las luces tenían formas. Cuerpos que iban acordes a los brazos que lo sujetaban y trataban de ahogarlo. Rostros de piel enfermizamente pálida que desprendían un brillo verde botella fantasmagórico, ojos amarillos refulgentes en medio de la oscuridad…

Ya deslizándose a la inconsciencia, se dio cuenta que los rostros le eran conocidos.

…

-¿Me llamaba, Alteza? –dijo Dorian, forzando una reverencia.

La reina se irguió más todavía en su trono, varios escalones por encima de él. La seriedad en su rostro se mezclaba con una expresión dolida que no cuadraba del todo, como si no debiera estar allí.

-Mi hijo te dejó salir –fue lo que dijo en respuesta. Dorian, que no le vio el sentido a mentir, asintió.

-Necesitaba ayuda con algo, Majestad.

-¿De ti? –la mujer enarcó una ceja, y aunque su voz sonaba igual que siempre, hubo cierta crueldad en su pregunta- ¿Qué podría Seka necesitar de ti?

-Mi destreza con la espada –respondió él, sin dejarse amedrentar.

-Seka sabe utilizar una espada.

-No era él quién necesitaba las lecciones, Majestad –replicó el caballero.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, en el que las alargadas uñas de la monarca arañaron ambos posa brazos de la silla.

-Ya veo. Tendré que hablar con él, entonces, y recordarle los peligros que implica tomar decisiones semejantes.

-Veo eso muy difícil, Alteza –replicó Dorian, con interna satisfacción- pues él y los demás partieron hace ya varias horas.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Lya contuvo el aliento, retrocediendo en el asiento como si, de repente, tuviera miedo de Dorian. Palideció, sus manos aferrando el trono con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos emblanquecieron incluso más.

Y vio la ira brillar en sus ojos, y teñir su voz, cuando dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible? Me dijo que partiría en dos días.

-Cambio de planes –explicó Dorian-. Los chicos aprendieron más rápido de lo previsto, y ya que no hay tiempo que perder, no vieron razón en quedarse más.

Sus ojos azules centellearon, y supo que más que dolerle su partida, le enfurecía que le hubiera mentido. Que le hubiera ganado esta vez.

-Debió venir a decírmelo.

-Habló con usted, Alteza. Supe que lo llamaron mientras entrenaba a Peter y a Jane.

-Pero después, cuando… -enmudeció, tomando aire lentamente y recuperando la compostura. La sonrisa que le dedicó a Dorian habría podido matar a una quimera- En fin, no es por eso por lo que estás aquí.

-No, por supuesto que no –admitió el caballero, que consciente de que iba a morir, no veía el sentido en mantener la diplomacia- Vine a que me ejecutara.

-No hace falta ser tan lúgubre, sir Dorian.

-Pero a eso vine ¿No?

Ella enarcó una ceja, extrañada por lo seco de su respuesta.

Era la sala, se dio cuenta. Tenía que serlo. Había hablado con la reina Lya millones de veces desde la muerte de Kase, y ninguna había hecho que su sangre hirviera tanto como aquella.

Saber que lo había llamado a la misma sala donde ella había escuchado su sentencia fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y rodeado de esas paredes de cristal y con su rostro pálido, con ojeras y con ojos cansados que llevaban el peso de todo lo que había visto, devolviéndole la mirada en el reflejo del suelo, Dorian tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacerle daño.

Porque era ella quién lo había convertido en lo que ahora era.

-Tus crímenes son atroces, sí –dijo la monarca despacio, observándolo con cautela- Pero no son castigados con la muerte, sino con el encierro. Te he traído hasta aquí para ofrecerte la oportunidad de volver a la mazmorra por tu propio pie, y conservar así la dignidad que te queda.

-¿Mi dignidad, Alteza? –Masculló él, y se contuvo de reír, pues era de lo que tenía ganas- ¿Eso es lo único que puede ofrecerme?

-Has tenido muchas oportunidades de tener cosas mayores, y todas las has desperdiciado.

_Bueno, en eso los dos tenemos razón._

De manera inconsciente, Dorian miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos, y aunque sabía que debía de haber guardias tras cada puerta, le sorprendió que decidiera reunirse sola con él, con todo y que era un prisionero.

Tantos años lo había manipulado, que suponía que no representaba peligro alguno.

-¿Volverás a las mazmorras, Dorian? –preguntó ella, aun con aquella expresión suspicaz, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Quizás y lo hacía.

Contempló su respuesta, pero allí estaba de nuevo. Aquella sensación de inminencia, de valentía, de que todos sus errores finalmente serían enmendados.

De que era ahora o nunca.

-No, no lo haré –respondió, y alzando la mirada, clavó sus ojos en los de ella, sonriendo con ironía-. Pero eso ya lo sabía ¿No es así?

Y tras una larga pausa, en la que ella sólo lo miro, entre sorprendida y divertida, Lya sonrió también. Era una sonrisa diferente, una que su rostro dulce y amable jamás había demostrado.

Una sonrisa feroz, como la de un animal salvaje que contempla a su presa.

Y detrás de sí, al igual que tras las cortinas del trono, Dorian escuchó varios _clics_, cuando las puertas se cerraron una a una, bloqueando su salida.

-Sí,_ sir _Dorian, ya lo sabía.

…

La luz había desaparecido, llevándose los rostros consigo, llevándose todo y dejándolo en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo pesaba mucho para poder moverlo, pero aunque hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo, no tenía idea de a dónde ir.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba acostado, sentado, de pie? ¿Caía, flotaba, seguía hundiéndose?

¿Estaba vivo, siquiera?

_Peter, Peter, Peter…_

Su nombre no venía de una sola voz, sino de varias. Susurros agudos y discordantes que lo llamaban una y otra vez.

_Peter…_

Más bajo, colándose entre las voces y llamando su atención, había otros ruidos.

Gritos.

_Peter… _

_Peter…_

_Es tu culpa, Peter._

Gritos de dolor, de pánico, venían de todas partes, le oprimían los oídos y hacían que su cabeza diera vueltas.

_Tú nos hiciste esto._

_Morimos por tu culpa._

Relámpagos de luz perforaban la oscuridad, rápidos como el flash de una cámara, trayendo consigo una ola de gritos más fuertes que los anteriores. Las voces ya no susurraban, gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, y Peter quiso salir de allí, quiso gritar en respuesta que no sabía quiénes eran ni lo que les había ocurrido, o por qué lo culpaban de ello, pero no podía moverse.

_Peter, Peter Pan…_

Más relámpagos, más gritos, espirales de colores flotaban ante sus ojos, imágenes borrosas, sonidos atenuados.

_Peter…_

Personas que corrían.

Niños. Niños que corrían asustados, sin saber a dónde ir.

Hombres que iban tras ellos. Hombres con espadas.

_Peter… Morimos por tu culpa..._

Y el pánico lo congeló en el sitio, mientras las imágenes cobraban aterradora nitidez y flotaban a su alrededor; recuerdos de personas que habían confiado en él y a quienes había traicionado.

_Nos abandonaste, y ellos nos hicieron esto._

…

-Hemos jugado este juego por mucho tiempo ya ¿No cree, sir Dorian?

-¿Es que ya se cansó de manipular a todo el mundo? -replicó él, de nuevo alerta, a pesar de que la reina no se había movido.

-Qué insolente resultaste ser -la reina rió, su expresión dulce como siempre, si bien sus palabras eran frías- ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? El mismo chico que moría de amor y suplicó misericordia todos estos años, viene ahora con la lengua envenenada al patíbulo.

Sus manos se cerraron en puños, mas las palabras no tuvieron el efecto que la reina quería, que era hacerlo perder los estribos.

-No soy, _Alteza_, sino lo que usted me hizo –replicó con voz calma, mirando de reojo a su alrededor. La sala inmaculada tenía escaso inmobiliario: El trono, uno que otro tapete, candelabros de pie en cada esquina...

Y cuatro armaduras completas, recién pulidas y brillantes, con todo y que eran increíblemente antiguas. Dos a ambos lados de la reina, dos detrás de él, a ambos lados de la puerta.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba -Lya suspiró pesadamente, adquiriendo una burlona pose dramática- Aquí yo soy responsable de los errores del mundo entero...

-Errores que nadie habría cometido de habernos dicho la verdad, y no mantenernos dando tientos en la oscuridad hasta que eventualmente caímos.

La mujer se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos entrecerrados clavados en él.

-No habrían caído de haberse contentado con lo que se les había dado -musitó, y su voz cantarina comenzó a teñirse de rabia de nuevo-. Jamás debieron ir a donde no se les llamaba. Debieron de escucharme, pues siempre he buscado lo mejor para todos…

- ¿Cómo ha podido reinar todos estos años, con un peso así en su conciencia? -continuó Dorian, como si ella no hubiera hablado en lo absoluto.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, repentinamente cautivada por sus palabras.

-¿Un peso en mi conciencia, Sir Dorian? -preguntó, despacio.

-Una mentira –siseó él, y la reina sonrió más todavía-. Una mentira creada por usted para domar a una población incauta –La carcajada comenzó tenue, un tintineo de campanitas que se las arreglaba para ser despectivo y hacerse oír con perfecta claridad. Dorian la ignoró, continuando con su acusación- Todo por poder, ¿No es así? Por eso los trajo hasta aquí, por eso inventó esa guerra. Para distraernos a todos de la verdad.

La reina echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo sonoramente. Su fría risa retumbó en toda la habitación, mas Dorian permaneció inmóvil, impávido.

No podía dejar que ella le afectara. Era hora de enfrentarla de una vez por todas. De hacer lo que debería haber hecho hacía años, cuando aun había oportunidad de salvarla. Cuando aun la mentira de Lya no había llegado demasiado lejos.

Al mirarlo de nuevo, los ojos de la reina eran centellas. Rayos de un azul hielo que parecían ver a través de él.

-Y dime, Dorian, te lo imploro… ¿Cuál es esa mentira que ha envenenado mi reino por todos estos años?

Kase y él lo habían descubierto un par de años antes de su exilio. Había comenzado como una diminuta sospecha de la primera, una extraña incomodidad que siempre había sentido hacia algunos larameos adultos, una discordancia en la historia…

En un principio, habían querido revelar el secreto. Querían abrir los ojos de todos, despertarlos del letargo en que el engaño los había sumergido, hacer saber la verdad finalmente.

Pero se dieron cuenta que no había manera de hacerlo sin que la reina lo descubriera. No podían, tenían demasiado que perder, demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal…

Ahora, sabía Dorian, ahora nada de eso importaba. La vida que habían planeado tener era sólo un sueño, los planes de huida mapas dibujados por niños, para jugar a encontrar el tesoro. Los seres queridos a quienes proteger tumbas talladas de mármol blanco.

Kase quería proteger a su hermano, y Dorian había hecho lo posible por continuar su trabajo. Había querido que Peter estuviera a salvo, y le había enseñado a pelear, ayudándolos a los dos a escapar de Laramet antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y Jane, que había sufrido las consecuencias, estaba bastante lejos también.

Ahora sólo quedaba él. Las excusas se habían terminado.

-Sé de dónde vino Odette, y sé que no fue la primera en llegar hasta Laramet –dijo, retrocediendo apenas un paso-. De hecho, fue la última. La gente de las Tierras Salvajes del Norte lleva aquí muchos años. Siglos, incluso. Ha estado trayéndolos desde los inicios de su reinado. Las hadas trataron de detener su avance, ellas trataron de _advertirnos_, pero los hechiceros salvajes se encargaron de que no pudieran hacerlo –retrocedió otra vez. Un único movimiento, seco y rápido, casi imperceptible-_ Ellos_ las redujeron a su tamaño actual,_ ellos _les quitaron sus poderes, no ningún castigo celestial. Inventó toda la historia de la Guerra de los Alquimistas para cubrir sus actos atroces, e incluso creó pinturas, estatuas, bailes y parafernalia suficiente para hacerlo creíble.

Las centellas de sus ojos refulgieron cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia el otro lado, un interés calculador en su rostro.

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

Eso mismo se habían preguntado ellos al descubrirlo. _"Tiene que ser una muy buena razón"_ había dicho Kase "_Tiene que haber una muy buena excusa para hacer algo así. Nadie pone tanto trabajo en cambiar la historia y arriesgar las vidas de su pueblo y la suya propia trayendo gente así, a menos que sea por algo que valga la pena el riesgo."_

Y lo era.

-Por el portal –dijo Dorian, tras otro paso hacia atrás- Sólo los hechiceros salvajes podían abrir el portal, y sólo podía abrirse aquí –el rubio la fulminó con la mirada, retrocediendo otra vez y sin molestarse en ocultar su desprecio- Planea invadir el mundo de los humanos, apoderarse de él, y necesitaba que abrieran el portal.

La monarca lo observó detalladamente por varios segundos, mientras el caballero permanecía completamente inmóvil, sin atreverse a seguir retrocediendo frente a su escrutinio.

Su rostro se relajó en un instante, y la mujer rió otra vez, negando con la cabeza. Rió igual de fuerte, con la misma frialdad, y esta vez sí tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

-Oh, Dorian, querido –bajó la cabeza otra vez, aun sonriente-. Lo has comprendido todo mal. Aunque debo darte puntos por esfuerzo. Tú y Kase demostraron ser estudiantes muy aplicados, si bien no lo suficiente.

El mal presentimiento aumentó dentro de él, como humo reptando en espirales por sus venas y acelerando su respiración. Necesitaba alcanzar un arma, y ahora. Retrocedió otra vez, casi llegando a las espadas, y contuvo el aliento cuando Lya se puso en pie, aun con la misma sonrisa fría.

-De haber investigado más, se habrían dado cuenta que el objetivo no era el Portal, nunca lo fue. Este no aparece, de hecho, hasta mucho después en nuestro relato.

Lya bajó los escalones despacio, divertida, y él la observó, completamente paralizado. Sus ojos centellaron otra vez, y sus pupilas parecieron alargarse, adquiriendo forma gatuna. Escuchó un ruido metálico, seguido de otros iguales y discordantes, y giró la cabeza, hasta las armaduras que había estado a punto de tocar.

Estas habían cobrado vida, apuntando sus espadas hacia él. Al mirar al frente, vio que las dos junto al trono hacían lo mismo, pasando de largo a Lya y rodeándolo.

-De haber seguido adelante, se habrían dado cuenta que yo no traje a los hechiceros de las Tierras Salvajes del Norte –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, igual de felina que sus ojos- Yo vine con ellos.

…

La falta de oxígeno hizo que Jane volviera en sí poco después de caer, abriendo los ojos de golpe e ignorando el ardor en estos causado por el agua salada. Se encontraba en un lugar etéreo, difuso y ondulante. Las luces a su alrededor se balanceaban, flotando lentamente en medio del agua grisácea.

Una a una, las luces cobraron forma humana. Siluetas pálidas de ojos amarillos la miraban de todos lados, sus rostros redondeados completamente inexpresivos.

Y Jane, congelada en el sitio, se dio cuenta que eran niños.

_Niños..._

Sus ropas holgadas flotaban en el agua como una estela, sus cabellos disparados en todas direcciones. Sus contornos eran borrosos, sus facciones indeterminables, pero sus ojos resplandecían en el agua con perfecta claridad, sus pupilas negras y dilatadas.

Y la joven supo quiénes eran.

_Los niños perdidos..._

Campanita había dicho que todos habían muerto. Los piratas los habían lanzado al mar luego de que se negaran a unírseles... O al menos, eso había supuesto ella.

_Los hizo caminar por la plancha, como a mamá. _

Sólo que esta vez, Peter Pan no había estado allí para salvarlos, y las hadas estaban muy ocupadas salvándose a sí mismas. Y ni siquiera en la muerte habían logrado escapar.

Aun paralizada, no pudo sino mirarlos. Ellos no dijeron palabra alguna, ni mostraron ningún cambio en sus rostros fantasmagóricos e inmóviles, pero supo que sabían lo que pensaba.

_Lo siento tanto. Es demasiado tarde para ayudarlos, lo siento tanto… _

_Wendy…_

Sus ojos se abrieron más todavía al oír las voces en su cabeza. Susurraban, asustadas, y de no encontrarse bajo el agua, habría jurado que se trataba del viento.

_Wendy..._

¿Por qué llamaban a su madre? ¿Creían acaso que era ella? Sacudió la cabeza, el agua haciendo borrosa su visión y desfigurando aun más sus figuras.

_Yo… Yo no soy…_

_Tienes que irte, Wendy. _

Las voces sonaban cada vez más asustadas, urgentes, y algunas gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, gritos de dolor y de pánico que le hicieron retroceder, su propio peso arrastrándola hacia abajo.

_¡Vete!_

_¡Vete, Wendy!_

_¡Huye, rápido!_

El miedo trajo consigo una descarga de adrenalina, y sin pensar se vio pataleando con fuerza, en un intento por salir, sólo para darse cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

Una punzada de dolor le hizo bajar la mirada: Su pie izquierdo estaba atorado en una especie de viga de madera medio destruida, enroscado entre algas batidas por sus propios movimientos y resplandecientes por la luz de los espectros.

La cabeza y el pecho le dolían, su cerebro recordándole nuevamente que necesitaba _respirar_, que necesitaba _salir_ de allí, y Jane luchó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los labios firmemente para no dejar salir el poco aire que le quedaba.

El dolor en su pie iba cobrando intensidad conforme lo hacía, al igual que las voces en su cabeza.

_¡Vete!_

_¡Rápido, Wendy!_

_¡Márchate, o harán lo mismo contigo!_

Brazos alargados se extendieron hacia ella, y la chica gritó sin poder contenerse, su boca llenándose de agua salada y el dolor en su pecho aumentando. Los bordes de su visión se oscurecían, y Jane trató de apartarse de ellos, de soltarse y escapar, pero sus fuerzas disminuían rápidamente.

Manos frías y firmes sujetaron sus brazos, sus piernas, tiraron de ella, que se balanceaba como una muñeca de trapo, y con los párpados cada vez más pesados, y el mundo una cortina de neblina a su alrededor, Jane trató de sacudirse una vez más, apenas y consiguiendo que sus miembros le respondieran.

A punto de perder el sentido, y demasiado lejano para despertar una alarma en ella, le pareció notar algo extraño, sin embargo.

Sentía que, en vez de deslizarse cada vez más rápido al fondo marino, subía.

La neblina se disipó de golpe, reemplazada por un resplandor que le hizo cerrar los ojos, un sonido cortante reventando en sus oídos. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por su cuenta, y se escuchó jadear con fuerza, el aire entrando a sus pulmones a bocanadas mientras era deslizada sobre las aguas.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más regular, y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, se dio cuenta que esta no era tan cegadora como había creído, sino la tenue luz grisácea del sol de Nunca Jamás. Parpadeó, aun aturdida, y trató de extender el brazo para quitarse el agua del rostro, mas algo la detuvo.

Al bajar la mirada, vio que un brazo la sujetaba. Alguien la llevaba a la orilla. La misma persona que la había sacado del agua.

Sólo… Que no era del todo una persona.

Su salvador era una mujer, de piel pálida, cabello plateado rizado y empapado hasta la cintura y ojos verde azulado, como el agua del mar antes de que la maldición cayera sobre la isla. Su rostro era anguloso, de pómulos marcados y una belleza casi sobre humana, y flores marchitas rodeaban su cabeza a modo de corona. Vestía un traje de baño hecho con conchas que ocultaba sus pechos, y…

Mareada y agotada, se dijo que tenía que estar alucinando. La mujer no podía tener cola.

Aunque…

_Sirenas. _Las escamas resplandecían, haciendo brillar el agua y creando espuma mientras nadaba. _Las sirenas siguen aquí._

-¡Jane!

La mujer se detuvo cuando el agua comenzó a perder profundidad, y una silueta vestida de negro corrió hacia ella, pasando el brazo de la chica por encima de sus hombros y ayudándola a caminar el resto del trayecto.

-Jane ¿Te encuentras bien? –Seka la obligó a sentarse sobre la arena, apartándole el cabello del rostro y mirándola con atención- ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

La chica negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que comenzaba a aclarársele de nuevo.

Seka estaba igual de empapado que ella, así que no debía de tener mucho tiempo afuera. Detrás de él, distinguió las siluetas brillantes de las sirenas, que volvían a sumergirse en las aguas y se alejaban a toda prisa.

-Son… -atónita, giró la cabeza al muchacho, que parecía menos preocupado al ver que no se había ahogado- Seka, son...

Él asintió, y pesadamente, tomó asiento a su lado, sacudiéndose el cabello empapado.

-Campanita fue a buscarlas –señaló al hada con la cabeza, flotando varios metros por encima del agua y con expresión ansiosa- Al parecer no fuimos los únicos que decidieron pelear hoy.

Había algo sombrío en su voz, y Jane sabía a qué se refería.

-Los Niños Perdidos –musitó, exprimiéndose las ropas algo grandes para ella, pues aunque en ese lugar no había viento, había comenzado a darle frío- ¿Sabías que estaban allí?

El príncipe negó con la cabeza, su mirada perdida en el mar.

-Te lo dije, la isla ha comenzado a despertar, y todos quieren vengarse de aquellos que los hicieron dormir por tanto tiempo.

Las sirenas emergieron otra vez, y Jane distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de Bloodtooth a la distancia. Ambos se pusieron en pie, corriendo a la orilla de nuevo.

El pirata se sacudía, gruñendo y pataleando en un intento de soltarse, pero las sirenas no parecían escucharlo.

-¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Se los advierto! ¡Las voy a cocinar a todas y las convertiré en filetes de pescado!

A su lado, vio que Seka reprimía una sonrisa, adelantándose a la chica y corriendo hacia las sirenas cuando estas llegaron hasta donde podían nadar.

-¡Suéltenme de una vez, hijas de—

-No hace falta ser tan grosero, Blood –al percatarse de la presencia del peliazul, el pelirrojo enmudeció de golpe, alzando la mirada y apartando su mano cuando hizo ademán de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

-¿Traerlas fue cosa tuya? –gruñó, incorporándose y fulminando las aguas con la mirada, a pesar de que las sirenas ya se habían ido.

-No, no tuve nada que ver –replicó el aludido, mientras caminaban de vuelta hacia Jane- ¿Por qué siempre me acusas de cuanto evento extraño te ocurre? Falta que me culpes también por los espectros bajo el agua…

Bloodtooth no respondió, tomando asiendo a un lado de la chica, quitándose las botas y dejando salir el agua que se había quedado dentro.

-Odio las sirenas –masculló, y Jane sonrió a medias.

-Me sorprende que quieran ayudarnos –comentó ella, y Seka, sentándose al otro lado de Bloodtooth, se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que más que estar de nuestro lado, comparten nuestra causa.

Jane asintió, pensativa. La maldición tenía que afectarlas a ellas también, incluso si jamás hubieran estado en la isla directamente. Quizás Seka tenía razón, y Nunca Jamás finalmente había comenzado a despertar de su largo sueño.

Sin embargo, cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar, la idea pasó a segundo plano, y la angustia comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Las sirenas aun no volvían.

Peter seguía bajo el agua.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Campanita, y vio su pánico reflejado en ellos, la luz del hada completamente blanca.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –preguntó, su voz temblorosa, y sus compañeros giraron la cabeza hacia ella- ¡Peter! ¿Por qué no sale todavía?

Se puso en pie de un salto, el corazón latiéndole más a prisa con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ya allá abajo? ¿Diez, quince minutos? ¿Era posible aguantar la respiración tanto tiempo?

¿Y si los espectros no querían dejarlo salir?

¿Y si estaba herido, o peor, y si estaba ya…?

-¡Jane, no! –Seka se puso en pie de un salto, sujetando su brazo cuando comenzó a acercarse más y más al agua- No puedes volver, los Niños Perdidos…

-¡Tienen a Peter, Seka! –exclamó ella, tratando de soltarse- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí y esperar a que… A que lo…

-Las sirenas ya fueron a buscarlo –dijo él, sujetándola con más fuerza, si bien su voz siguió igual de tranquila- Si vas, sólo te quedarás atrapada tú también –su rostro se suavizó, y apretó sus manos, manteniendo el mismo tono de voz en un intento de calmarla- Estará bien, te lo prometo.

Pero Jane no podía tranquilizarse. No con Peter desaparecido. No con su vida peligrando más con cada segundo. No cuando los Niños Perdidos, los mismos que se habían dispersado luego de su partida, bien podrían tenerlo prisionero.

_Tienes que irte, Wendy._

Habían tratado de espantarla, de obligarla a escapar.

_Márchate, o harán lo mismo contigo._

¿Y si eso era lo que querían? ¿Convertir a Peter en uno de ellos, en un fantasma que vagara eternamente por las aguas de un océano sin vida, lamentando su muerte para toda la eternidad?

¿Y si ya lo habían hecho?

-No… -Sacudió la cabeza sin darse cuenta, y los brazos de Seka la sujetaron con fuerza cuando intentó correr, lanzarse al agua, traerlo de vuelta por su cuenta- ¡No! ¡Peter! ¡Peter!

Si Seka dijo algo más, Jane no pudo oírlo. Sus propios gritos retumbaban en sus oídos, el corazón latiéndole en las sienes y las aguas del mar sin vida empapándole las ropas cuando ella misma las agitaba en un intento de liberarse.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –gritó, y se escuchó sollozar y seguir gritando, pero todo parecía lejano, inconstante como un sueño. Como una pesadilla- Déjame ir –gimió, sus fuerzas acabándose de golpe, su cuerpo fláccido y entumecido en los brazos del peliazul- Déjame ir, se lo prometí, le prometí que estaría con él…

_No voy a dejarte solo en la oscuridad. _Las lágrimas, cálidas, furiosas, cayeron por sus mejillas, y el agua helada golpeó sus rodillas al caer al suelo, aun incapaz de creer que algo así pudiera estar pasando.

_Vuelve, Peter Pan…_

Mientras lloraba su propia promesa rota, esperó que fuera así. Que las sirenas trajeran a Peter de vuelta sano y salvo, que su alma no se hubiera perdido para siempre.

_Tienes que estar bien. Tienes que estarlo, dijiste que estábamos juntos en esto, dijiste…_

Porque no podía imaginar seguir adelante sin él. No cuando el mundo, todos ellos, se cerraban a su alrededor y luchaban por ahogarla. De alguna manera, Peter se las había arreglado en cuestión de días para pasar de un completo extraño, a lo único que le quedaba. A lo único que la detenía de caer al vacío.

Y sin él, estaba completamente sola.


	42. Cuando llegue la oscuridad

_**Capítulo XLI:**_

_**Cuando llegue la oscuridad:**_

_"Ahora la puerta está abierta,_

_El mundo que conocía está roto._

_No hay regreso..."_

_**When the darkness comes**_**, canción interpretada por Colbie Caillat. Soundtrack de la película "Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso".**

Dorian no tuvo tiempo de asimilar las palabras de Lya, pues en ese momento los soldados de hojalata se abalanzaron sobre él, espadas en alto. Sin poder ir a ningún lado, optó por inclinarse para esquivar el golpe, dando un salto cuando las estocadas bajaron de ángulo.

Si conseguía salir del círculo donde lo habían encerrado, o al menos derrumbar a uno de ellos...

Se inclinó hacia la izquierda, luego a la derecha, luego otro salto. Consiguió dar una patada que hizo que uno de ellos retrocediera, pero justo cuando iba a moverse para repetir el movimiento, otro de los caballeros lo tomó desprevenido, y fue demasiado lento para esquivar la estocada que le arañó el costado.

Gruñó en voz baja, llevándose la mano de manera inconsciente a la herida sangrante. Haciendo presión en ella, esquivó otro golpe, y girando sobre sí mismo golpeó las piernas del caballero que lo había atacado, la armadura desmoronándose en el suelo.

Tomó su espada en el mismo instante que las tres figuras restantes se lanzaban sobre él. Se dio la vuelta para encararlos, bloqueando dos estocadas con la espada y esquivando la otra de un salto.

Detrás de él, escuchó que el caballero que había desarmado volvía a ponerse en pie.

La herida en su costado seguía sangrando, y había manchado ya parte de su camisa, creciendo a ritmo alarmante. Puede que no fuera un simple roce, como había creído, pero no importaba.

Ahora tenía un arma.

Y no por nada había sido capaz de entrenar a Peter y a Jane sin empuñar una espada.

Desarmar al segundo fue bastante sencillo. Se lanzó sobre él, esquivando su estocada y golpeándolo con fuerza en el hombro, el metal repiqueteando en el suelo sonoramente.

Y ya que luchar eternamente no era tampoco la idea, lanzó el caso del caballero sin cuerpo al lado opuesto de la sala del trono, sin detenerse a ver si llegaba o no.

Tomó la otra espada, y los minutos que siguieron fueron una sucesión de batidas, gritos y su propio corazón, zumbándole en los oídos, como único sonido de fondo. A pesar de lo rápido que se movía, varios de los ataques de los caballeros consiguieron acertar, y vagamente era consciente de que la única razón por la que no podía sentirlos eran las descargas de adrenalina.

Cerca de diez minutos después, jadeante, lanzó los tres cascos restantes a los pies de la reina, que no se había movido en ningún momento de su posición, de pie a un par de pasos de él. Aun sosteniendo las dos espadas, dirigió ambas hacia ella, pasando de largo los restos de armaduras y deteniéndose cuando las puntas estuvieron a centímetros de su cuello.

Lya, inmutable, sonrió a medias, aplaudiendo despacio y brevemente, el sonido repercutiendo en el repentino silencio en la sala del trono, una vez pasada la pelea.

-Estoy impresionada.

-Ahora... -gruñó él, su voz ronca y brusca tanto por el agotamiento como por la rabia- Ahora explica qué demonios quisiste decir con que viniste con los salvajes.

Divertida, Lya enarcó una ceja.

-¿Tan rápido nos dejamos de formalidades? –dijo, refiriéndose al cambio de pronombre- Es toda una pena. Siempre me han encantado todas las normas ridículas de este país.

-¿Qué. Quisiste. Decir? -repitió el caballero, su voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra.

-Exactamente lo que dije -respondió ella, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-. Vinimos hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú y esos gemelos incautos no eran más que niños inocentes...

Dorian se las arregló para mantener las espadas en su posición, con todo y que la sorpresa le hizo congelarse en el sitio.

-No eres... -musitó, atónito- Y Seka y Kase no son...

La mujer sólo sonrió, con aquella sonrisa feroz y aquellos ojos felinos centelleantes de diversión. La sorpresa, al irse, no hizo sino aumentar su furia, y con los ojos entrecerrados, Dorian acercó más todavía las espadas a su cuello.

-¿Qué hizo con ellos? -gruñó, y tanto acercó el metal afilado que ella retrocedió un paso- ¡Responda! ¿Qué hicieron con el rey y la reina?

-Lo mismo que hicimos con todos los habitantes que podían recordar nuestra presencia -Lya, inmutable, se encogió de hombros- Nada personal, por supuesto. Era necesario.

-Para poder tomar el país -murmuró Dorian, sus manos apretando tanto las espadas que sus nudillos palidecieron- Kase tenía razón, toda la gente...

-Kase era una chica lista -se burló ella-. Pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cuándo era mejor hacerse a un lado, y dejar a los adultos trabaj—

Rió en voz baja cuando Dorian, lívido, acercó más el filo a su piel, haciéndola retroceder de nuevo.

-No hables de ella -gruñó, su voz estrangulada por la rabia- No vuelvas a hablar de ella.

-No hace falta molestarse tanto, -replicó Lya-. Después de todo, Kase es una parte bastante importante de esta historia, y creí que querías saber la verdad -bajó la mirada, frunció el ceño de golpe, y volviendo a alzar la cabeza dijo, con burlona preocupación- Pero Dorian, querido ¿No piensas hacer nada por ese corte? Se ve bastante grave.

Ignorándola, dio un paso más hacia el frente.

-¿Por qué Laramet? -preguntó, y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando escuchó algo moverse a sus espaldas- ¿Qué hay aquí que los hizo cruzar el mundo, atacar a las hadas y asesinar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino?

Lya, de nuevo, no hizo sino encogerse de hombros.

-¿Poder? -ironizó, repitiendo las palabras del caballero- Hemos hecho esto varias veces, tantas que ya no recuerdo porqué.

Dorian sabía que mentía. No podía decir con exactitud qué era, pero sabía que habían ido a Laramet por algo en específico, algo que diferenciaba ese lugar de los demás.

-De sólo querer poder, ¿Por qué no siguieron adelante? ¿Por qué se quedaron todos aquí, en lugar de buscar otras tierras que conquistar?

-¿Qué te dice que no lo hicimos? -rió Lya- ¿Qué te dice que no hay más de nosotros esparciéndose por todo el mundo, o que no hay más de nosotros en camino en este preciso momento, preparándose para hacer una visita a Su Alteza Serenísima, el Elegido y compañía?

Dorian negó con la cabeza. Podía escuchar a los hombres de hojalata moverse, rumiar por el piso como canicas en busca de todas sus piezas.

-Hay algo, estoy seguro -entonces, al comprenderlo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe- El Elegido. Kase encontró a Peter en la tierra a través del portal...

-Creí que ya habíamos quedado en que el Portal no era el centro de nuestro relato -replicó Lya.

-No, pero su ubicación sí lo es ¿No es así? -El tintineo aumentaba, tan rápido como las piezas que se unían en su cabeza- Es este lugar, sólo aquí. Cualquier entrada a otro mundo tiene que ser aquí.

Lya sonrió.

-_El mágico lugar entre la tierra y el cielo, dejado allí por las mismas estrellas_ _que todo lo ven_ -recitó-. No me sorprende que hayan sido tan vanidosos de creer que nadie podía llegar hasta ustedes.

Consciente de algo más, no pudo sino amenazarla otra vez, casi consiguiendo alcanzar su piel en el intento.

-Kase murió creyendo que habían sido sus visitas a la tierra las que habían rebelado el paradero del Elegido. Murió creyendo que era la culpable de la muerte de su familia, cuando ustedes supieron todo el tiempo que él se encontraba allí.

-No mentía al decir que no era culpable de su muerte -replicó la mujer, casi con indiferencia-. Es idéntica a su madre, siempre queriendo ponerse en el medio... -el brillo en sus ojos rebeló sus malas intensiones- A ella no la matamos ¿Sabes? Pasó el resto de sus días encerrada en una torre, en este mismo castillo, completamente sola. Fue su castigo por intentar detenernos. Sólo me pidió que la dejara salir una vez al año, para llevar flores a la tumba de su esposo. Le concedí su deseo, no puedes decir que no soy generosa.

Dorian tenía cientos de cosas que preguntar, cientos de cosas que sabía que jamás le diría, pues era obvio que estaba disfrutando la situación, y sólo sacaría a colación aquello que sabría le haría daño.

-Oh, Dorian, siempre fuiste tan complicado, esa fue tu perdición. -lo reprendió la reina, sacudiendo la cabeza-. El buen Sir Dorian, el caballero andante que sacrificó su felicidad y a su amada por una vida de servicio al demonio. Valiente, sin duda, apuesto también, y bastante intrépido, o sino Kase no te habría elegido. Siempre le gustaron aquellos tan irracionales como ella. Tantos planes teníamos para ti...

-Como el que me casara con Odette -completó, pues era algo que siempre lo había confundido- Si tanto odiaba a Kase y a su familia ¿Qué le importaba que se casara con un hombre sin linaje real?

-¿Crees que fue por eso? -La risa fría de la mujer retumbó en la cámara, al tiempo que, a su alrededor, altas sombras le indicaron que los caballeros habían regresado- ¿Crees que me preocupaba en lo absoluto con quién se casara?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué? -insistió él, mientras observaba a las armaduras hechizadas de reojo- ¿Por qué no yo?

-Porque Kase te amaba a ti, -dijo ella simplemente- y eso te hacía, por lo tanto, inmediatamente ilegible. No te lo tomes personal, habría dado igual de quién hubiera decidido fijarse. Y ya te dije, teníamos planes para ti.

-¿Qué planes?

-Eso ya no importa, Sir Dorian -La monarca retrocedió, y antes de que pudiera acercarse, dos armaduras le cerraron el paso, sujetándolo por los hombros e inmovilizándolo- Después de todo, no vas a salir de aquí.

Los siguientes hechos pasaron demasiado rápido para que pudiera asimilarlos uno por uno. Una ráfaga de aire, un brillo metálico, las armaduras atacándolo otra vez, un brazo de metal que se lanzaba a su costado. Esquivó golpes, su espada chocó contra otra espada, algo frío y duro le golpeó la pierna, quizás con demasiada fuerza...

Detrás de él, un estruendo, y madera que chocaba violentamente contra las paredes. Dorian seguía dando vueltas, esquivando, atacando. No fue hasta que el primero cayó que notó que los bordes de su visión se hacían más borrosos.

Un grito, y pasos que entraban en la habitación. Otra espada despedazaba al caballero que había estado a punto de cortarle la cabeza, antes de dirigirse a otro...

Dorian parpadeó, aturdido. Retrocedió un paso, esquivando otra estocada, mientras ante sus ojos, un ejército de hombres irrumpía en el salón, batiéndose encarnizadamente. Reconocía a uno de los grupos, eran los caballeros que había comandado hasta hace poco. En cuanto al otro...

-¡Sir Dorian! -gritó alguien, y este se dio la vuelta a tiempo para detener al último caballero de hojalata, derribándolo al suelo en pedazos.

Y en medio del caos de la batalla, con los pedazos de los soldados hechizados esparcidos a su alrededor y los gritos de los hombres de carne y hueso ensordeciendo sus oídos, Dorian se tambaleó.

Unos brazos frenaron su caída, manteniéndolo derecho, y creyó escuchar a alguien llamar su nombre, la persona arrastrándolo fuera de la sala.

-No... -sacudió la cabeza para aclararla, plantándose en el sitio- La reina... Ella...

-Ya lo notamos. Poco después de que los salvajes comenzaran a atacarnos, de hecho -finalmente reconoció la voz, y giró la cabeza hacia el hombre, sorprendido.

-¿Grym? -el caballero asintió, sorprendido por lo obvio de la pregunta- Pero, ¿Por qué...?

-Ya te lo dije, los salvajes -respondió el otro-. Entraron en tropel al castillo poco después de que te dejáramos aquí. Íbamos a alertarle a la reina cuando escuchamos la pelea adentro.

Dorian volvió a mirar al frente. El grupo que atacaba a sus hombres eran más pintoresco: Hombres y mujeres de siluetas alargadas, cabellos revueltos y ojos felinos. Portaban espadas, pero estas eran delgadas y traslúcidas, y sus movimientos eran fluidos y ágiles, como si las armas fueran más una extensión de sus cuerpos que otra cosa, como si bailaran en lugar de atacar.

Los caballeros peleaban contra ellos mientras, al fondo, uno de los hombres (que reconoció como Sir Cal) se llevaba a Lya, de aire aterrado, a una de las salas tras las cortinas del trono.

-¿Qué hace Sir Cal? -preguntó, sin apartar la vista de los dos.

-Llevar a Su Alteza a un lugar seguro mientras contenemos el ataque, por supuesto -dijo Grym, más confundido que antes, y quien obviamente había creído que su preocupación estaba en proteger a la reina.

-¡No! -Sin pensar, intentó correr hacia la pareja, pero perdió el equilibrio a mitad de movimiento, Grym frenando su caída otra vez- No lo entiendes, ella no es...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Mientras el ejército larameo luchaba por hacer retroceder a los salvajes, y los cuerpos de ambos bandos caían en un reguero de sangre, Dorian observó como Lya se detenía de golpe, sus ojos fijos en él, la sorpresa y el miedo que había fingido reemplazados por verdadera rabia.

-¿Alteza? -la llamó Cal, tirando de su brazo con confusión- ¿Qué hace? ¿Tenemos que sacarla de aq—

Fue tan rápido que Cal, por un momento, no pareció consciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Bajó la mirada a su pecho, atónito, y al agujero en este y en el metal de su armadura, ahora teñido de rojo.

Dorian gritó, y antes de que Grym, paralizado de la sorpresa, tuviera tiempo de detenerlo, echó a correr hacia la reina, cuyo brazo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre hasta el codo.

Cuando retiró la mano del pecho de Cal, un bulto enrojecido y palpitante entre sus dedos, el muchacho cayó al suelo, sus ojos aun abiertos y la sorpresa aun en su rostro.

Espadas en mano, y con la adrenalina afinando los contornos a su alrededor, Dorian se aproximó a la reina veloz como una centella, al tiempo que esta, con una sonrisa cruel, echaba a un lado el corazón del guerrero caído. Un grito de rabia le desgarró la garganta, y girando sobre sí mismo alzó ambas espadas, preparándose para dar el golpe final...

Un estruendo semejante a una explosión retumbó en la habitación. Un resplandor blanco le hizo cerrar los ojos, al tiempo que la fuerza del impacto despegaba sus pies del suelo.

Volaba por los aires, y sólo cuando su cuerpo chocó contra una de las paredes, rodando hasta el suelo lleno de mugre, metal y sangre, comenzó a preguntarse lo que había ocurrido.

Al abrir los ojos, vio a Grym y a Faun correr hacia él, ayudándolo a levantarse con los ojos aun fijos en el frente, en la reina Lya.

Lya ardía en llamas.

El fuego la cubría completamente, y sus ojos brillantes relucían detrás de este, amarillos, salvajes. Sus pies flotaban a unos centímetros del suelo, y todo su cuerpo era ahora ceniza ennegrecida y ondulante.

Las llamas se reflejaban en los cristales, en el suelo, dibujaban figuras macabras que se movían con ella mientras se elevaba, y su risa retumbaba en la habitación, cruel, fría y gutural.

El tiempo pareció congelarse, y los tres, paralizados, no pudieron sino observarla.

Luego, la oscura silueta de Lya comenzó a moverse más rápido, creciendo y retorciéndose sobre sí misma hasta adquirir una nueva forma, de contornos afilados y proporciones descomunales.

Dorian escuchó gritos de horror, y los ejércitos, ambos, retrocedían con rapidez, al tiempo que dos pares de garras afilados y negros tocaban el suelo. El monstruo era enorme, de escamas negras como la noche, cola ensortijada y lomo cubierto de espinas. Su rostro anguloso estaba completado por un par de ojos amarillos igual de enormes, y cuernos que sobresalían de sus sienes.

Los ojos del dragón estaban fijos en él, y una sonrisa se formó en su boca, mostrando un juego de dientes afilados y mortales.

La voz de Lya, ahora más ronca y amenazante, como un gruñido, pareció venir de la tierra misma.

-¿Por qué insistes en lanzarte al vacío, Sir Dorian?

...

Las sirenas regresaron unos minutos después, y Jane supo su respuesta incluso antes de que negaran con la cabeza, flotando inmóviles en las aguas grises que hacían ver sus rostro incluso más pálidos de lo normal, y sus cabellos más brillantes. Jane sólo pudo asentir, sin palabras, sin alguna emoción que le hiciera recordar que ella _sí_ estaba viva.

Arrodillada, con las aguas lamiendo sus ropas, contempló su propio rostro. Se vio allí perdida, sola. Era como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera dormido, algo que no despertaría ya nunca.

Y vio también sus ojos vacíos, entonces de un tono verdoso. Vio a la chica que era y no era al mismo tiempo, el personaje de otro cuento que había sido recortado y añadido a una nueva historia.

Vio a la camarera londinense perdida en un mundo mágico que se suponía debía traer alegría y sólo le había hecho daño una y otra vez.

Y que ahora la dejaba a la deriva, sin idea de cómo seguir, o si de podría.

Un movimiento llamó su atención, y aturdida, apartó la mirada de las sirenas. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, si bien el resto de su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado cómo moverse.

-Seka -su voz era apenas un susurro, pero él no la había abandonado, aun sujetándola, aunque ya no para evitar que huyera- Seka, Campanita...

Campanita parecía tan desolada como ella, incluso más, y su piel era pálida, casi azulada. La luz del hada se tornó de un blanco cegador un momento, antes de apagarse de golpe.

Luego, sus ojos se cerraron, y comenzó a caer.

Seka alzó una mano, murmuró algo rápidamente, y el hechizo frenó su caída, trayéndola hacia ellos, hacia las manos de Jane, que la sujetó con cuidado, temiendo lo peor.

-Está helada -murmuró, y casi suspira de alivio al verla moverse, sus respiración irregular y sus ojos cerrados, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

-Las hadas sólo pueden sentir una emoción al mismo tiempo -dijo Seka con cautela, como si temiera que a ella pudiera ocurrirle lo mismo.

Le había fallado. Le había prometido que traería a su amigo de vuelta, y ahora jamás volvería a verlo. Ninguna lo haría.

-Lo siento, Campanita. Lo siento tanto...

Seka apretó sus hombros, sin palabras, y Jane sólo pudo mirar al hada, ya sin lágrimas que verter y sin ninguna esperanza que pudiera ayudarla.

Sólo estaba ella, y Peter se había equivocado. Ella no servía de nada.

-¡Campanita!

La voz le hizo alzar la mirada, sorprendida. Otra figura diminuta se acercaba, de cabello castaño y ropas amarillas, y su luz se tornó blanca al ver a su compañera.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó, su mirada pasando de la rubia a Jane.

No pudo decirlo. Las palabras se atragantaron en su boca, un nudo se formó en su garganta, y sólo pudo bajar la mirada hacia el hada, negando con la cabeza.

-Pan está muerto -dijo Seka por ella, y escuchó que el hada ahogaba un grito.

-Le dije que tenía que detenerlo, se lo dije... -se acercó más al hada, y la determinación brilló en su rostro- Hay que llevarla con mi madre, las ancianas sabrán qué hacer.

-¿Tu madre? -preguntó Jane.

-Eva, la reina de las hadas. Es la única que puede hablar con las ancianas, y sólo ellas podrán ayudarla, si es que queda alguna solución.

Se lo debía, pensó Jane, sus ojos fijos en Campanita, helada en sus manos. Le debía el intentar salvarla, ya que había fallado en salvar Peter.

Y se dio cuenta de que ella no era la única a la que le debía al menos eso.

No podía permitirse el no hacer nada, no cuando tantos dependían de ella. No con sus amigos en el barco, con su tío enfermo y a punto de morir, con las hadas contando con que rompiera la maldición...

Se puso en pie, asintiendo para sí misma y para Seka, que la miraba con atención.

-¿Dónde están las hadas? La llevaremos allí.

...

Ivory (pues así se presentó el hada de cabello castaño) los guió a los tres por un sendero estrecho en medio del bosque, con ramas bajas y puntiagudas que hacían que Jane tuviera que inclinarse para esquivarlas, y que se llevara las manos al pecho para proteger a Campanita, cada vez que una de ellas la tomaba por sorpresa.

El hada apenas y se movía, sacudiéndose quedamente. No podía decir si estaba respirando o no...

-Jane -alzó la mirada, y vio que Seka se había detenido, mirándola por encima del hombro- No te quedes atrás.

Consciente por primera vez de que el grupo había avanzado bastante sin ella, la chica asintió y siguió caminando.

El sendero por el que andaban se fue haciendo más amplio, hasta que, en un momento dado, pudo caminar con comodidad. Los árboles eran más viejos en esa zona de la isla, centenarios, incluso, y la rama más baja estaba a varias decenas de metros por encima de su cabeza, por lo que la preocupación de golpearse desapareció también.

Apartando las palabras de Seka, el viaje transcurrió en total silencio, cada quien perdido en los acontecimientos que acababan de tener lugar.

Jane prefería ignorarlo, era lo único que podía hacer para no perder la cordura. Se concentró en su respiración, en el quedo golpe de sus pies contra el suelo, en cada latido de su corazón desbocado, en mantener segura a Campanita. Se esforzó en asimilar cada detalle que veía a su alrededor, con todo y que el paisaje no era sino una hilera sin fin de gris, negro y blanco, como una película.

Todo con tal de mantener la mente ocupada. Todo con tal de no pensar, porque sabía a dónde sus pensamientos la llevarían, sabía que...

_No_. Su corazón se aceleró más todavía, sus manos temblaron y sintió que el mundo se hacía borroso a su alrededor. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándole a volver. _No puedes hacerlo. No puedes ir allí. No se te ocurra dejarte ir..._

Los arboles no tenían ninguna hoja, sus troncos nudosos llenos de curvas y grabados que parecían extenderse hasta el mismísimo cielo. La tierra era oscura, seca, y tenía un ligero aspecto quemado, como la ceniza. Los cabellos de Seka y Bloodtooth brillaban contra el panorama monocromático, las alas de Ivory resplandecían en la lejanía...

Consiguió regular su respiración una vez más, y su visión volvió a aclararse, el presente reemplazando al fantasma del pasado, que sabía esperaba a que bajara la guardia para atacar de nuevo.

No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. No podía derrumbarse, no podía defraudar a nadie más.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro, los árboles ya tan altos que parecían existir desde el mismo inicio del mundo, sus sombras alargadas cubriendo el suelo y opacando casi toda la luz, fragmentos de esta visibles en la arena como brochazos en una pintura. Tenían hojas, enormes, congeladas y en forma de corazón. Las ramas caían en arcos alrededor del claro, formando una especie de techo ornamentado sobre sus cabezas.

Se detuvo a un lado de Seka, mientras el hada volaba hasta los árboles, rodeándolos varias veces en su trayecto. Su luz, aun algo blanca por el miedo, brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, como una única estrella en aquel cielo en miniatura. Sus alas deslumbraban en pequeños estallidos de color, y dejaba tras de sí una estela de polvo de hada.

Parecía murmurar algo, aunque desde allí no podían oírlo, y a Jane le pareció que Campanita se movía con más fuerza, como si ella sí pudiera escucharla. Quizás sólo las hadas podían hacerlo.

Entonces, el cielo se llenó de estrellas.

Volutas de luz aparecieron de todas partes, emergiendo de las ramas de los árboles, algunas ocultas tras sus hojas y proyectando en ellas sus siluetas. Figuras diminutas los rodearon, flotando por encima de ellos como Ivory, iluminando el claro y dibujando las sombras de los tres recién llegados en el suelo.

Jane sintió todos los ojos fijos en ellos, cientos de hadas que los observaban con curiosidad. Cientos de estrellas a las que tendría que decir que las cosas eran ahora incluso peor de lo que habían creído.

Y aunque supo que todos esperaban que hablara, se vio sin poder hacerlo, las palabras desapareciendo en el aire, dando vueltas en torno a ella en ese plano etéreo y surrealista, latiendo en sus oídos y reptando a su alrededor como nubes de humo negro.

Era ella quien iba a llenar de horror el hogar de las hadas. El humo era parte de ella.

Tomó aire, y sintió que las manos volvían a temblarle, así como sintió la mirada preocupada de Seka, sus ojos grises clavados en la pelirroja.

-Vinimos a ayudarlos –dijo, su voz lenta y tensa por el esfuerzo que hacía en que no se quebrara, en que el llanto y los sollozos que le ardían en la garganta no le ganaran la partida- Nosotros, Jane Sullivan, Seka, Bloodtooth, Campanita… -tomó aire otra vez, parpadeando furiosamente- Y Peter Pan. Vinimos a romper la maldición en la isla, obra del barco del Capitán Garfio.

"Peter ya no está con nosotros –continuó, y las palabras volvieron a abandonarla, murmullos reverberando en el claro en el instante de silencio, voces sobrenaturales que lloraban y se rehusaban a creerle-. Las sirenas intentaron salvarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Campanita está herida, también, y necesita de su ayuda –alzó la mirada, disculpándose en silencio, y se abstuvo de añadir algo más, si bien las palabras no necesitaban ser pronunciadas.

_Todos necesitamos su ayuda. _

-¿Qué te hace pensar que podrán poner fin a la maldición, Jane Sullivan?

La voz sonó más alto que las demás, y las otras hadas enmudecieron de golpe. La mujer junto a Ivory voló hacia ella, deteniéndose justo en frente, y bajó la mirada hacia Campanita un momento, la compasión brillando en su rostro antes de ser reemplazada por estoico autocontrol.

Ella debía ser la reina Eva.

-¿Qué te hace pensar, que tú o alguno de ustedes podrán traer la paz a nuestro hogar, si hasta ahora sólo nos han traído infortunio?

Tenía el aspecto de una mujer ya mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro, como su hija, pero con mechones grises intercalados. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, almendrados y de color negro, y reflejaban la sabiduría de cientos de años. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, el final de su falda repleto de flores rosa pastel, y llevaba una corona de rosas en el cabello rizado.

Parecía una mujer bondadosa, si bien estricta.

-Alteza –intervino Seka, dando un paso al frente- No nos sentimos superiores a los demás, ni creemos ser los únicos capaces de poder hacerlo, pero creemos que es momento de que alguien lo intente. No son los únicos a quienes Odette y los piratas les han quitado algo. Hemos venido a impedir que sigan andando a sus anchas por nuestro mundo, si bien somos conscientes que los riesgos son grandes.

La reina lo observó en silencio, pensativa. Jane tuvo la sensación de que la pregunta había sido una prueba, y se preguntó si la habían pasado. Su mirada pareció hacerse lejana un momento, como si pudiera ver más allá de Seka. Los segundos pasaron, y en el claro reinó el silencio, aprisionándolos bajo los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más fuertes.

Al enfocarlos de nuevo, había algo nuevo en su rostro; un conocimiento externo que antes no había estado allí. Se dio la vuelta, y con la misma voz que no alcanzaba a escuchar, vio que se dirigía a dos hadas masculinas, que asentían con la cabeza y se aproximaban a Jane, señalando a Campanita con la mirada.

-La llevaremos a la sala de las ancianas –anunció- Allí podrá descansar y reponerse.

Aunque temía apartarse de ella, la joven era consciente de que a eso habían venido, y que sólo la magia de las hadas podría ayudarla. Asintió, y dejó que los dos se la llevaran, cargándola con cuidado hasta la parte alta de uno de los árboles, donde Jane apenas y podía distinguir una especie de edificio del mismo color que la madera. Sintió las manos vacías, y las dejó caer a sus costados, apretando los dedos una y otra vez para reducir el temblor.

-Hemos anticipado su llegada, y sabemos más de ustedes de lo que podría parecer. Han perdido mucho en el trayecto hasta aquí –dijo la soberana, su voz serena-, han sacrificado muchas cosas en su travesía, y perderán muchas más hasta que su jornada termine, pero son sus acciones las que podrían recuperar el equilibrio en la balanza, el cual hace mucho que perdimos. Su valentía y su sufrimiento no serán en vano… Aunque debo advertirles que podrían no obtener los resultados que esperan.

Los ojos del hada se detuvieron en cada uno de ellos, y Jane tuvo un escalofrío, si bien no fue por miedo: Había algo definitivo en su expresión, algo que trajo consigo la realización de un destino inminente.

-Las ancianas los observan detenidamente, pues son ustedes los guías ahora, y sus actos determinaran hechos que en el futuro serán historia. Son varias las razones que los trajeron aquí, diferentes para cada uno, pero el final aun está por decidirse -entonces, con los ojos clavados en Jane, añadió- Extrañaremos a Peter, siempre lo hemos hecho, así como extrañamos a tu madre y a tus tíos, Jane Darling. Tu familia pertenece tanto a este mundo como tú ahora, como Peter lo hizo, y los lloraremos con el mismo dolor que si hubiéramos perdido a alguien de nuestra gente.

Giró la cabeza hacia Seka, volando hacia él, y Jane vio destellar la confusión en los ojos del muchacho, su expresión indescifrable.

-Así como lamentamos la muerte de tu hermana, príncipe Seka. Pero debes saber que, sin importar el resultado de los hechos que sigan, no podrás recuperar aquello que perdiste.

Los ojos del peliazul se nublaron, pero aun serio, asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo mismo va para ti, Horin Garsvogsom -siguió la mujer, y Jane tardó en comprender que se refería a Bloodtooth- Tu venganza podrá otorgarte tu libertad, mas seguirás siendo el último de tu gente.

El pelirrojo, menos reservado que Seka, sonrió a medias, con ironía.

-Es justicia lo que busco, Alteza. No compañía.

La reina asintió, la empatía en su mirada.

-Han despertado la isla desde el momento en que sus caminos comenzaron a encontrarse. Nuestros caminos se encontraron también, lo hicieron mucho antes de este momento. Nos ha tomado tiempo ver que era la hora de salir a luchar, pero mis hijas han sido más rápidas en descubrirlo. Muchas de nosotras los esperan ya en el barco, y las sirenas están también de nuestro lado -anunció la monarca, y girando la cabeza hacia su gente, Jane vio como los ojos de las hadas pasaban de los recién llegados a la reina, asintiendo todas casi al mismo tiempo- El resto de nosotras ha de acompañarlos hasta allí.

La chica paseó la mirada por cada uno de sus rostros, decididos, preparados. Confiaban en ellos, confiaban en que harían una diferencia.

Confiaban en que ella podría hacerlo.

Pero ¿Y si se equivocaban?

Sintió los ojos de Seka en ella otra vez, y al girar la cabeza, vio preocupación, pero también algo más: Estaba esperando su decisión.

Tal como lo había hecho Peter.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a eso, Jane asintió, huyendo de su mirada, pues sabía que podría ver las emociones en su rostro, como siempre había hecho.

-Muchas gracias, Alteza –dijo, su voz no tan firme como antes, pero aun así constreñida.

-Es a ti a quien hay que agradecer, Jane Darling –dijo la soberana, y la joven parpadeó, confundida.

-¿A mí, Alteza?

-El día que Campanita fue a buscarte y te trajo a Nunca Jamás, el día que conociste a Seka, fue también el día que nosotras te conocimos a ti. Fue tu llegada la que comenzó la cascada de hechos que nos ha llevado hasta este momento, y de haber rechazado ayudarla, es posible que nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, al igual que lo que sea que ocurra después. Fue tu llegada la que nos hizo ver que habíamos permanecido mucho tiempo en las sombras, y por eso te estaremos eternamente agradecidas.

Con un nudo en la garganta, y la visión borrosa por las lágrimas, Jane sólo puso asentir.

Era consciente de que sus acciones eran también causantes de la muerte de Peter, y no se sentía con ganas de decirlo en voz alta.

…

-Jane… -la chica sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con Seka, aun con la misma expresión preocupada que había tenido en el claro de las hadas- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se obligó a sonreír, si bien sabía que tendría poco efecto, y asintió varias veces. Él, como había imaginado, no pareció muy convencido, pero asintió de todas formas, soltándola para que siguiera adelante.

Tal como la reina había dicho, las hadas los acompañaban, si bien algunas habían tenido que quedarse para cuidar de Campanita. El camino de vuelta se le hizo más corto, quizás porque esta vez no podía arreglárselas para prestar atención a un detalle en específico: El mundo parecía más nítido de alguna manera. Desgarradoramente real, como si ahora fuera más consciente del hecho de que se encontraba allí, como si ahora cada instante y cada movimiento fuera más definido.

Y aunque la tristeza, el miedo y el dolor daban vueltas dentro de ella como una tormenta, Jane se sentía entumecida de cualquier sentimiento. Tenía la cabeza más clara que nunca, era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Nunca pareció el futuro más inminente que entonces, y nunca supo con tanta certeza qué tendría que hacer.

Llegaron a la costa, las aguas inmóviles ancladas en la orilla de manera perpetua, y los ojos de la chica fueron a la lejana embarcación, una mera silueta oscura en el horizonte, junto a otra más pequeña.

-Los ayudaremos a volar hasta allí –anunció Ivory, quien había ido en representación de su madre.

-No –todos la miraron, siendo la primera vez que hablaba desde que habían abandonado el claro. Jane, decidida, sacudió la cabeza- Tres personas de nuestro tamaño llamarían demasiado la atención si llegamos volando.

-Si las hadas están allá, probablemente la batalla ya comenzó, Jane –razonó Seka.

-Lo sé, -concedió la chica- lo que significa que estarán preparados para atacar, y si nos ven acercarnos nos derrumbarán con sus cañones antes de que siquiera pongamos un pie en el barco.

Dirigiendo la mirada a este, el príncipe pareció pensativo antes de añadir.

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces?

Como llamados por su voz, y por el pensamiento de Jane, la joven distinguió destellos de colores en el agua. Formando una fila frente a ellos, las sirenas dieron la expresión de haberlos estado esperando.

-¿Pueden llevarnos? –preguntó la pelirroja, y la más cercana a ellos asintió, antes de que tres de sus compañeras nadaran para encontrarlos.

Antes de partir, la joven se dio la vuelta, encarando a las hadas. Ivory asintió, comprendiendo.

-Los esperaremos abajo. Nuestras compañeras deben haberse encargado de la cubierta.

Y dicho esto, partieron, un mar de luces ondulantes que fueron haciéndose más pequeñas a medida que se acercaban al barco.

-¿Aun tienes la espada? –preguntó Seka, antes de sujetarse a los hombros de una de las sirenas.

Jane negó con la cabeza, aunque no podía recordar el momento preciso en que había dejado de sentir el peso de la espada sobre su pierna. Probablemente al haber caído al agua.

-Toma –Bloodtooth buscó algo en su tobillo, y tendió a la chica una daga de hoja corta y base plateada-. Con ayuda o no, más te vale tener un arma.

Asintió en señal de agradecimiento, escondiendo la daga en su cinto, y se sujetó con fuerza cuando la sirena comenzó a nadar, forzándose a mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar del agua salada que le salpicaba el rostro. La silueta del barco fue haciéndose más imponente mientras la alcanzaban a increíble velocidad, pero Jane no sintió miedo alguno. No ninguno que pudiera registrar.

Era allí a donde todo la había conducido. Todo cuanto había hecho, quizás incluso sin darse cuenta. Y sin importar cómo terminaran las cosas, era allí donde concluirían. Victoria o derrota, vida o muerte, final feliz o eterna oscuridad, era allí donde se decidiría todo.

Y era cierto que Jane no era más que una camarera londinense. Una chica común y corriente, sin poderes especiales, ni un gran destino en su porvenir. No era la heroína de la historia, ni la protagonista del cuento.

Jane, hija de Wendy o no, era sólo Jane. Completamente ordinaria, completamente normal.

Pero eso tendría que bastar.

…

"_Otro nombre aparece en la luces,_

_Te preguntas si saldrás de esta con vida…" _

_**The lucky one**_**, por Taylor Swift. **


	43. Caballero de brillante armadura

_**Capítulo XLII:**_

_**Caballero de brillante armadura:**_

_"Las personas heridas son peligrosas. Saben que pueden sobrevivir."_

**Josephine Hart.**

De nuevo, Dorian tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido. Nadie se movía, no había el más mínimo ruido, y paralizado, sólo podía observar los ojos amarillos del dragón, y las columnas de humo que salían de su nariz con cada respiración.

Podía ver su reflejo en las orbes ambarinas, el hombre alto, pálido y cubierto de sangre que resbalaba de las espadas en sus manos y caía, alargada, al espejo del suelo. En ese instante, donde no hubo tampoco sonido alguno, fue consciente de la inmensidad de la sala, y pudo ver la batalla doble, entre los salvajes y los larameos: La real, y el reflejo.

Y nunca antes se sintió más pequeño, como si todos sus problemas se hubieran unido también con aquel dragón enorme.

Había tenido razón, temprano esa mañana: Todo cuanto había hecho, sus errores, su dolor, sus pérdidas. Cada fracción de segundo, cada fragmento de su memoria, reducidos a un único instante congelado en el tiempo. Lo que fuera o no a partir de allí, vivo o muerto, libre o esclavo, dependería sólo de lo que hiciera a continuación.

El instante se hizo eterno, mas el sonido regresó de golpe de un momento al otro, y Dorian dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, al tiempo que los gritos de guerra eran clamados en todo lo ancho del salón, contrastando con el agudo estruendo de espadas chocando.

El dragón echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su largo cuello, y un gruñido potente y cavernoso ahogó cualquier otro sonido. La piel de su garganta vibraba.

-¡Abajo!

No supo si Grym y Faun lo oyeron gritar, pero de cualquier manera se lanzaron al suelo, como él, segundos antes de que la llamarada que manó de su boca pasara justo por encima de ellos. El dragón movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, las llamas quemando paredes, tapices y cortinas. Un brillo dorado tiñó la sala, mientras el fuego se reflejaba en el piso.

Escuchó gritos de dolor, y Grym, a su lado, maldijo en voz baja. Los tres se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos, rodando por el piso cuando la bestia atacó otra vez.

Volvió a mirarlo, divertida con lo que hacía, burlándose de él.

Y contemplando su propio reflejo, junto a los otros dos caballeros, en esos ojos felinos, Dorian tuvo una idea.

Sujetó a Grym del hombro cuando hizo ademán de levantarse, consiguiendo que los dos lo miraran, confundidos, y sin palabras, señaló con la cabeza un punto más allá del dragón. Ambos siguieron la dirección con la mirada, antes de volverse hacia él, la pregunta clara en sus rostros.

_"¿Estás seguro?"_

Dorian asintió, y en respuesta, tuvo dos asentimientos idénticos. Los tres se pusieron en pie al mismo tiempo, echando a correr cuando las llamas del dragón volvieron a teñir su visión de luz. El calor cortó su respiración, pero se negó a apartar la mirada, apretando ambas espadas con fuerza y preparándose para lo que vendría.

Para cuando las llanas se disiparon, Dorian estaba de pie ante el dragón, solo.

Lya, como sospechando sus intenciones, paseó por la sala sus enormes ojos amarillos, buscando entre la gente a Grym y a Faun. Dorian esperó a que apartara la mirada para echar a correr, espadas en alto y sin molestarse en hacer silencio.

El dragón giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia él, retrocediendo de un salto que hizo temblar la tierra y exhalando otra llamarada de fuego con un potente gruñido. El caballero saltó hacia un lado, esquivando las llamas por meros centímetros y continuando su camino ahora ligeramente agachado, preparándose para esquivarlas otra vez.

La bestia volvió a girar el cuello, las llamas formando otro arco enorme y luminoso, y Dorian continuó su camino, apenas unos pasos lejos de estas a cada momento. Ya a unos pasos de ella, el dragón inclinó el cuello hacia él, su cabeza tan cerca que ocupaba casi toda su visión, y gruñó, retrocediendo una vez más cuando Dorian alzó ambas espadas, girando sobre sí mismo para atacarla.

Sobre los gritos, escuchó una potente ráfaga de viento, y el dragón pareció hacerse incluso más grande, dos protuberancias delgadas y alargadas saliendo de su espalda y casi tocando los tapices de las paredes a cada lado. Las alas del dragón de agitaron con fuerza, desprendiendo gritos de los combatientes de ambos bandos, que echaron a correr cuando se alzó al vuelo, si bien apenas podía hacerlo unos metros, por su descomunal tamaño.

Lo que había probado ser una ventaja.

Dorian atacó de nuevo, esta vez apuntando una de las patas del monstruo, y retrocedió cuando este lanzó sus garras hacia él, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes mientras columnas de humo salían de su nariz.

Rodó por el suelo, esquivando el fuego que sabía venía, y tan pronto las llamas desaparecieron arremetió una vez más, esta vez consiguiendo realizar un tajo considerable en la pata del dragón, quién aulló de dolor, su sangre, color violeta, tiñendo el suelo y mezclándose con la que ya manchaba la sala del trono, tanto de su gente como de los larameos.

-¡Maldito seas!

-Tú te encargaste de eso, Lya –replicó él, una sonrisa casi tan feroz como la del dragón asomándose en sus labios.

La tercera vez que atacó sintió una punzada de dolor en el costado, y era consciente de que ya había estado herido antes de arremeter contra el dragón, pero se rehusó a prestarle atención, y la adrenalina se encargó de eliminarla de cualquier manera, los oídos zumbándole y la habitación un mero borrón mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, las espadas brillos plateados en el aire que cortaban escamas y refulgían al rojo vivo cuando las llamas las alcanzaban.

El calor era sofocante, y tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor, pero apenas y podía percatarse de eso. Había sido entrenado para combatir toda su vida, para no pensar mientras atacaba, e incluso toda la ira que lo propulsaba a enfrentarse contra el monstruo en lo que obviamente era una empresa suicida desapareció.

Las horas en combate pueden sentirse como meros segundos, y viceversa. El tiempo, ya un factor poco crucial en la vida de los larameos, perdía aún más importancia en situaciones como esa, donde todo se reducía a esquivar y atacar. Esquivar, atacar, rodar por el suelo, cambiar de ángulo, comenzar de nuevo…

De manera que, en ese trance violento, en esa danza hipnótica donde predomina el instinto por sobrevivir, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando finalmente el dragón aulló de dolor, su cuello arqueándose y su cabeza elevándose hacia el techo. Era un aullido diferente, no un gruñido de rabia porque había conseguido arañar sus escamas negras. Era un grito de dolor desgarrador, que perforó la sala como una flecha y devolvió a Dorian al presente, percatándose entonces de su propia respiración acelerada y el fino temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

La sala para ese momento ardía en llamas, tapices enteros quemados y ennegrecidos y el suelo desprendiendo destellos ambarinos al reflejar el incendio. Incluso el trono no era más que una antorcha enorme. La sangre en el suelo había aumentado, roja y violeta, y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lya y él estaban rodeados de cadáveres, cuerpos sin vida de ambos ejércitos repartidos por el suelo mientras los sobrevivientes, aun en combate, se detenían de golpe ante el alarido del dragón. La bestia lo fulminó con sus ojos enormes, furiosa, y la escuchó gritar, con la voz ronca por el dolor y la rabia.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

La cosa era, que no había sido Dorian quién lo había hecho, y negó con la cabeza, cruel satisfacción marcando su rostro cuando señaló ambos costados del dragón. En cada lado había una espada clavada, visibles ahora que Lya había plegado sus enormes alas.

Y ocultos bajo estas habían estado Faun y Grym, quienes retiraron las espadas con un movimiento rápido y silbante, que hizo que la bestia aullara otra vez.

-Se llama táctica, Lya –replicó Dorian-. Algo que deberías conocer.

Lya extendió sus alas otra vez, y por el rabillo del ojo, Dorian vio como Grym y Faun retrocedían, evitando así ser golpeados por estas. El rostro del dragón estaba clavado en el suyo mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas, y el caballero dio dos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que lo alcanzara del todo, si bien el monstruo estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Su sangre creaba charcos cada vez más grandes en el piso, pero apartando un ligero tambaleo, parecía no sentir sus heridas.

-¿Te gustan los juegos, sir Dorian? –Siseó, avanzando más todavía y haciéndolo retroceder. Dorian la apuntaba con las espadas mientras se alejaba, si bien ella no parecía notarlo- Bien, he guardado lo mejor para el final.

Con un gruñido brutal, saltó, abalanzándose sobre él, y la sorpresa hizo que Dorian cayera al suelo, soltando por el impacto una de las espadas, que repiqueteó unos segundos, lejos de su alcance. Consiguió aferrarse a la otra, pero era ya demasiado tarde, y apuntándola en alto, esperó el impacto que probablemente los mataría a los dos, si es que conseguía herirla antes de morir aplastado.

Pero este nunca vino.

La oscuridad lo envolvió, llevándose el calor asfixiante y reemplazándolo por un frio glaciar que le puso la carne de gallina. Tenía la sensación de estar dando vueltas sobre sí mismo una y otra vez, incapaz de detenerse, como si cayera o volara disparado hacia algún sitio desconocido.

Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, de espaldas, y aun mareado por la caída y el dolor del impacto no fue hasta varios segundos después que reconoció el panorama a su alrededor.

Ya no estaba en la sala del trono.

Frunció el ceño, y tambaleante se puso en pie, recogiendo la espada que había soltado al caer –o cayendo, no podía recordarlo. Estaba ahora en un jardín, rodeado por árboles de ramas caídas y arbustos de rosas. Alzó la cabeza, encontrándose con el cielo diurno, azul intenso y repleto de nubes y estrellas difusas.

Reconoció el lugar al momento, habiendo pasado allí la mayor parte de su vida, pero algo era diferente: Parecía apagado de algún modo, como si los colores, si bien brillantes, estuvieran desvaídos por el uso. En los jardines reinaba el silencio, el quedo susurro de las hojas de los arbustos sacudidas por el viento el único ruido, junto al correr de la fuente cercana…

Luego llegó la explosión.

El sonido reventó a su alrededor, haciendo vibrar la tierra y sacudiendo las hojas con violencia. Una corriente de aire caliente lo hizo retroceder de golpe, y completamente tenso, alzó la vista una vez más, un destello llamando su atención.

A lo lejos, una de las torres del castillo ardía en llamas. El silencio fue reemplazado bruscamente por gritos que parecían venir de todas partes, y también pudo escuchar a lo lejos gente que corría.

_Los salvajes_.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo echó a correr, de vuelta al castillo. ¿Dónde estaría Lya? ¿Había sobrevivido, o se había encargado de mandarlo lo más lejos posible de la zona de ataque antes de morir?

¿Qué ganaba con eso? Se preguntó, tratando de descifrar sus intenciones a toda prisa mientras pasaba zumbando por el umbral de la puerta. La multitud lo rodeó casi al instante, corriendo desesperados y gritando de horror mientras escapaban. Se hizo a un lado, bordeándolos para no dificultar el paso y continuando con la espalda pegada a la pared, preparado para atacar si alguno de los salvajes aparecía también. A lo lejos podía escuchar el arder del fuego, y el olor a quemado fue haciéndose más fuerte mientras se adentraba en el castillo.

-¡Nos atacan! –gritó alguien a lo lejos.

-¡Hay que avisarle a Su Alteza! –gritaba una mujer- ¡Los niños!

Dorian se detuvo en una esquina, frunciendo el ceño. Se percató por primera vez de figuras más pequeñas, sujetas a las cinturas de sus padres y llorando de pánico.

_¿Niños?_

No había niños en el castillo, no desde…

Antes de poder responder su interrogante, sin embargo, las ventanas del pasillo se rompieron todos al unísono, y la multitud retrocedió, agachándose para evitar ser golpeados por los cristales que volaban en todas direcciones. Figuras altas y esbeltas entraron grácilmente por los arcos. Sus cabellos despeinados eran de colores brillantes y sus ojos grandes, almendrados y amarillos. Estaban cubiertos de sangre, hollín y sudor, y sin embargo sonreían, con la misma sonrisa de Lya.

Los salvajes pasearon sus ojos por la aterrada multitud, inmóviles por una fracción de segundo, antes de moverse tan rápido que Dorian apenas se percató de lo que hacían. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, elocuentes como un baile ensayado. Sujetaban a los larameos, que gritaban e intentaban soltarse, pero todo era en vano.

Los tomaban de la cintura, de espaldas a ellos, y les rompían el cuello.

Dorian gritó, al mismo tiempo que el resto de las personas, e intentó correr hacia los salvajes y detenerlos, pero se congeló al momento ante una realización más importante.

Las personas, ante el ataque, habían intentado escapar, colándose por los pasillos y dispersándose por el castillo.

Y acababan de atravesarlo, como si fuera parte del aire que los rodeaba.

Como si no estuviera allí.

El hecho lo dejó paralizado un momento, confundido, y observó con ojos desorbitados como la gente pasaba a través de él, sin percatarse siquiera de su presencia. Sus intentos de huidas eran inútiles, sin embargo, pues los salvajes aumentaban, entrando más y más a través de los arcos de las ventanas rotas, asesinando a los larameos mientras Dorian, impotente, inexistente, era incapaz de hacer algo que los frenara.

_He guardado lo mejor para el final._

¿Era ese el castigo de la reina Lya? ¿Matarlo y traerlo de vuelta como un fantasma, un alma en pena condenada a observar como su gente sufría?

No fue hasta segundos después, que se percató de lo que realmente ocurría. Había retrocedido sin darse cuenta, hasta que su espalda había golpeado nuevamente la pared, saliendo así del trance en el que se había sumergido. Luchó por regular su respiración que se había acelerado al punto de que casi hiperventilaba, y contempló la escena, ahora con incertidumbre.

Los salvajes no mataban a todo el mundo, como había creído. Un grupo se encargaba de asesinar a los adultos, mientras que otro, más reducido, sujetaba de las manos a las figuras más pequeñas, de ojos llorosos y mejillas hinchadas, y las reunía en un rincón del pasillo, tarareando una dulce melodía que, con un escalofrío en la espalda, se percató de que le era conocida.

_¿Qué hicieron con el rey y la reina?_

_Lo mismo que hicimos con todos los habitantes que podían recordar nuestra presencia. Nada personal, por supuesto. Era necesario…_

_Sólo los niños sobrevivieron_, pensó, con aterradora certidumbre de dónde se encontraba. _La guerra de los Alquimistas._

La verdad, y no la versión que habían esparcido por todo el reino. Era otra manera de burlarse de él, de utilizar sus palabras en su contra: Él le había pedido la verdad, y Lya se la estaba mostrando.

-Avisarle a Su Alteza –musitó, recordando las palabras de la mujer- Y los niños son…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y echó a correr otra vez, dejando atrás la escena aterradora de la que sabía debía formar parte— O formaría, porque Dorian había llegado al palacio siendo ya un hombre adulto. Los salvajes eventualmente llegarían al pueblo, y matarían a sus padres también.

Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a apartar la idea, ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer. No podía cambiar un recuerdo, ni detener el ataque de los salvajes, ni traer a sus padres o a los reyes de vuelta.

Pero si encontraba a los reyes, encontraría a Lya, y tenía que detenerla, tenía que salir de la ilusión y ayudar a los demás caballeros, tenía que advertir a…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se rompió al verse frente a la sala del trono.

Las puertas estaban abiertas.

La sala era la misma, la misma que había visto Kase, la misma que estaba bañada de sangre en su época. Pura y cristalina, como un espejo, como si siempre hubiera estado destinada a reflejar los acontecimientos cruciales que en ella tendrían lugar por siglos.

Había una diferencia, sin embargo: En vez de un trono, al otro extremo del salón, había dos.

Lya estaba de pie frente a los tronos, de espaldas a Dorian, y frente a ella había un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y cabello rizado y azul. Sus ojos verdes miraban a Lya con seriedad y determinación, y su mano derecha sujetaba el mango de la espada en su cinto.

-No obtendrán lo que buscan –dijo, y su voz, grave y potente, retumbó en toda la sala.

-Ya lo hicimos –replicaba la mujer, su voz fría y divertida-. Ahora, te diría que te hicieras a un lado para ir tras tu esposa, pero los dos sabemos cómo van a terminar las cosas, en cualquiera de los dos casos.

El rey desenvainó su espada, su expresión sin cambiar en lo más mínimo, y Lya rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al hacerlo, su larga cabellera negra ondeando y recordándole a las escamas del dragón.

-Bien, toma el camino largo, entonces- decía ella, desenvainando una daga delgada, de hoja traslucida, y por un momento, vio sus ojos grises reflejados en ella- No tengo ninguna prisa.

Justo cuando el rey lanzó el primer ataque, la escena se desdibujó, los colores revolviéndose y dando vueltas rápidamente hasta dar forma a una nueva pintura. Escuchó gritos, más fuertes que antes, y las llamas debían de haber crecido, pues alcanzaban ya la habitación donde se encontraba.

Era la biblioteca tras las cortinas de la sala del trono, sólo que estaba contemplándola desde un ángulo diferente. Estaba detrás de los estantes, en un espacio pequeño y a oscuras, y sólo podía ver la sala a través del pequeño resquicio entre dos de las bibliotecas.

De espaldas a la sala había una mujer, de largo cabello castaño claro, apenas iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba por la grieta. Podía ver que era joven, sin embargo, que su piel era pálida y sus ropas propias de un miembro de la realeza.

Supo quién era, incluso antes de notar los dos niños de cabello azul abrazados a su cintura, ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ella los rodeaba con sus brazos, acariciando sus cabellos y acallándolos en susurros.

La puerta se abrió violentamente, y los gemelos dieron un salto, gimiendo en voz baja. Su madre continuó acariciando sus cabellos, murmurando palabras que pretendían tranquilizarlos y asegurarles que todo estaba bien.

A través de la rendija, Dorian vio entrar a Lya. Recorrió la estancia con una mirada afilada, calculadora, y vio como los tres contenían la respiración, los ojos de los niños firmemente cerrados.

Los ojos de Lya se entrecerraron al llegar a los estantes tras los que se escondían, y lentamente, una fría sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

-_Sé que estás allí_ -canturreó, como si se tratara de un juego.

Dorian, por un momento, no pudo evitar pensar que podía verlo. Que esa no era la Lya del recuerdo, sino la real, y que lo estaba buscando a él. Fue ese pensamiento el que lo hizo apretar la espada.

Pero Lya no lo buscaba, y su siguiente frase confirmó esto.

-¿Es realmente necesario hacer esto, Filante? -cuestionó, acercándose despacio y con parsimonia- ¿Quieres que lo último que tus hijos vean de ti sea tu cobardía?

-¿Listos? -susurró la reina Filante, y los dos niños asintieron- ¡Vayan, ahora! -añadió, aún en voz baja.

Los gemelos la miraron una última vez, antes de tomarse de la mano y echar a correr, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Dorian imaginó que el escondite era un pasadizo de algún tipo, y aunque sabía el final, no pudo evitar desear que los llevara a un lugar seguro.

La mujer los miró partir sólo una milésima de segundo, antes de darse la vuelta, encarando las estanterías. La poca luz que se colaba por la grieta mostraba su determinación.

Al otro lado, Lya se acercaba, despacio, reptando hacia la puerta como un felino.

-_Voy a encontrarte_- canturreó, al mismo tiempo que Filante alzaba los brazos, murmurando un hechizo en voz baja- _Voy a en—_

Una explosión cortó sus palabras, al tiempo que las estanterías se rompían en pedazos, escombros, libros y astillas volando hacia ella en una nube de polvo. Lya gritó, al tiempo que era aplastada por la avalancha, y Filante, que había apartado el rostro para evitar la nube de polvo, no se molestó en ver si había conseguido inmovilizarla, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en el mismo pasadizo que sus hijos habían recorrido.

Dorian fue tras ella, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y asegurarse que, en efecto, Lya de momento estaba inconsciente. Era más un acto reflejo, sin embargo, ya que era imposible que la detuviera en caso contrario.

Filante se movía con agilidad por el pasillo, como alguien que lo conoce de memoria, y Dorian se alegró de no estar realmente allí, porque no contaba sino con su audición y el contacto con la pared fría y húmeda para guiarse por el laberintico pasadizo.

Llegaron a una intersección, iluminada por una antorcha. Las llamas mágicas, azuladas, dibujaron sombras en su piel pálida, y por primera vez pudo ver similitudes entre su rostro y el de Kase y Seka.

Sobre todo el de Kase.

La mujer alzó la mirada, y tomó el sendero de la izquierda, apresurando el paso cuando los crujidos del castillo desmoronándose le advirtieron del rápido avance del incendio. La poca luz que habían tenido volvió a abandonarlos del todo, y Dorian se guió por el ruido de sus pasos, y el hecho de que el pasillo no parecía tener ningún cruce después de ese.

El trayecto tuvo fin minutos después, cuando una tenue luz amarilla se coló en el pasadizo. Dorian apretó el paso al ver la silueta entrecortada de la reina, unos pasos más adelante, y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraban ahora en los establos, la salida del pasadizo oculta en una columna de una de las caballerizas. Filante se dio la vuelta, cerrando la entrada con una de las tablas y cubriéndola con montañas de paja, atravesando a Dorian en el proceso, quién se hizo a un lado de manera automática y observó.

Seka y Kase estaban también en la caballeriza, de pie frente a su madre, uno junto al otro. La observaban en silencio, demasiado asustados para decir palabra, y vio que se sujetaban de las manos, dándose apoyo.

_Demasiado jóvenes_, pensó al verlos, _apenas y deben saber caminar. No deberían de estar en esto._

Pero de nuevo, ¿No tenía él alrededor de esa edad cuando habían llegado los salvajes? ¿No era esa la razón por la que estaba vivo, porque era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo?

-¿Se encuentran bien? –preguntó Filante, y ambos asintieron rápidamente- Bien. Vamos, tenemos que seguir.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Kase, su voz quebrada y ronca de tanto llorar.

Su madre no respondió.

Los tomó de las manos, sacándolos de las caballerizas y mirando a su alrededor. Las llamas aun no habían alcanzado los establos, pero era cuestión de tiempo, y los gritos de pánico, dolor y de caballeros en batalla llegaban distorsionados, cobrando más fuerza a cada momento.

Viendo las puertas, Filante asintió.

-Vengan, es por aquí- dijo, guiándolos hacia adelante- Si tomamos esta dirección podemos llegar a—

Pero nunca supo hacia dónde quería ir, porque en ese momento una explosión, similar a la que la reina había causado en la biblioteca, hizo volar la caballeriza de la que los cuatro acababan de salir.

Filante ahogó un grito, girando a velocidad sorprendente y colocando a los niños detrás de ella de manera sobreprotectora.

-¡Corran! –susurró con urgencia, al escuchar los pasos de Lya- ¡Escóndanse, rápido!

Sin voltear a mirarlos, les dio un ligero empujón, los niños corriendo a toda velocidad y escondiéndose en una de las caballerizas, casi al mismo tiempo en que Lya salía, el cabello azabache desordenado, la ropa cubierta de polvo y una expresión asesina en el rostro.

Y con todo, la bruja sonrió.

-Tengo que reconocer, que no esperaba eso de ti.

Filante retrocedía, ambos brazos extendidos hacia atrás, y lanzaba miradas fugaces de un lado a otro, que podían ser interpretadas como que estuviera buscando un arma con la que defenderse— Si bien Dorian sabía que se estaba asegurando también de que sus hijos estuvieran lejos del alcance de la mujer.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jugar sucio –respondió Lya, y aunque las comisuras de su boca seguían alzadas, el caballero reconoció la misma ira que había visto en la sala del trono, en el presente.- Esperaba que fueras tan admirable y aburrida como tu esposo… Que en paz descanse –escuchó la crueldad en su tono de voz, y vio la palidez que adquirió el rostro de Filante, pero la soberana no mostró otra señal de que las palabras la afectaran- Resulta que al final no somos tan distintas como creí.

Desde donde estaba, Dorian podía ver dos pares de pequeños pies, que apenas y se asomaban por los espacios entre la madera. Se sorprendió, sin embargo, al ver otro par, ligeramente más grande, que entraba por uno de los resquicios.

-Tú y yo no nos parecemos –decía Filante, aun retrocediendo mientras Lya se acercaba.

Dorian caminó hacia la caballeriza, asomándose por uno de los espacios y observando lo que ocurría: Un niño, apenas unos años mayor, hablaba con los gemelos, sosteniendo la tabla que acababa de mover para entrar e instándoles que lo siguieran con un gesto de la mano.

Tenía espeso cabello rubio, que despeinado le cubría los ojos y ocultaba parte de su rostro, y llevaba ropas elegantes, como los hermanos.

-Oh, sí lo somos, Filante –decía Lya- ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ambas estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por conseguir aquello que queremos.

En la caballeriza, Seka y Kase se miraban, antes de encarar al niño y negar con la cabeza.

-Confíen en mí, tenemos que irnos –susurraba él, tan bajo que las mujeres no podían oírlo- Sé donde podemos escondernos.

Algo en sus palabras le produjo un escalofrío, aunque no por miedo u preocupación. Era algo diferente, algo que no sabía ubicar.

Los gemelos, aun en silencio, asentían luego de una larga pausa, partiendo con él hacia la otra caballeriza. El niño parecía haber creado un túnel a través de ellas, y con otro escalofrío, fue consciente de que sabía a dónde se dirigía: Terminaba en otro pasadizo, uno como el que acababan de dejar, no le cabía la menor duda…

-Es lo que queremos lo que nos hace diferentes –replicaba Filante, y Dorian giró la cabeza. La reina había alcanzado la pared, rodeada de montones de paja e incapaz de escapar de Lya, que estaba a sólo unos pasos de ella- Tú quieres destruir todo lo que yo quiero.

-Destruirlo no, Filante –contradijo ella, y aun de espaldas, pudo imaginar su fría sonrisa- Destruir Laramet nunca estuvo en nuestros planes.

-¿Qué pretenden entonces, quemando nuestras tierras hasta sus cimientos, asesinándonos a todos, asesinando a mi esposo…? –su voz se apagó, pero su mirada permaneció firme, su expresión determinada- ¿Qué otro objetivo podrían tener?

Lya estaba frente a ella, ahora, y se inclino lentamente para hablarle al oído.

-No es como si fuera a decírtelo –murmuró- Eso arruinaría toda la diversión.

Vio que Filante fruncía el ceño, la rabia tiñendo sus facciones inmutables.

-¿Es eso lo que es esto para ti? ¿Un juego de niños?

Un ruido llamó la atención de Lya antes de que pudiera contestar, quien se dio la vuelta, sin ver el miedo que cruzó el rostro de la reina. Tampoco vio sus intensiones, y sonrió al comprender quiénes lo habían causado, sus ojos grises fijos en las caballerizas.

-Hablando de niños… –comenzó, girando hacia ella otra vez.

O intentó hacerlo.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios, al tiempo que una expresión de muda sorpresa la reemplazaba. Una que duró solo un segundo, antes del golpe que la hizo caer al suelo.

Filante, que había retrocedido por más razones de las que Dorian había supuesto, sujetaba ahora una de las horquillas que utilizaban los trabajadores para recoger la paja, y con un movimiento decidido, tan rápido que Lya no tenía manera de haberlo previsto, clavó las puntas en el pecho de la bruja, que gritó de dolor y de rabia, cerrando los ojos con una mueca al tiempo que Filante echaba a correr.

La mujer abrió la caballeriza donde los gemelos se habían escondido inicialmente, y palideció nuevamente al ver que se habían ido. Frenéticamente, comenzó a abrirlas todas, sumergida en su tarea y sin darse cuenta, para el horror de Dorian, que Lya no estaba muerta. Se quitaba la horquilla del pecho, y sin hacer ningún ruido se ponía en pie, avanzando despacio con ese andar felino suyo, típico de un animal que vislumbra a su presa. Parecía completamente indiferente al hecho de que la sangre teñía su vestido rojo de un tono violeta oscuro, en manchas que crecían a velocidad alarmante.

-Corre… -musitó Dorian, que negó con la cabeza para sí mismo, luchando por convencerse de que el final ya estaba escrito, de que era un hecho que había ocurrido hacia siglos y no había manera de cambiarlo, de que el pánico que sentía estaba completamente injustificado…

Pero fue inútil, y sintió su corazón latir a toda prisa, al igual que lo errático de su respiración. Un sudor frio le cubrió la piel, y observó, impotente, como Filante seguía abriendo las puertas una tras otra, y como estaba a dos de alcanzar a sus hijos y al niño rubio cuando Lya la empujó contra las caballerizas, con fuerza, causando que cayera al suelo tras un quedo grito ahogado, inconsciente.

-¡No! -Sin embargo, no estaba muerta, Lya se lo había dicho. Filante viviría muchos años más, pero el destino que la aguardaba era peor que la muerte.

-Pagarás por esto –masculló la bruja de cabello negro, dando una patada furiosa a las costillas de la reina caída- ¡Haré que pagues por esto por el resto de tu vida!

Y en un mismo movimiento, avanzó hasta la puerta correcta, abriéndola de un golpe seco que sobresaltó a los niños adentro, quienes retrocedieron, aterrados.

-¿Jugando al escondite? –ironizó, sonriendo fríamente, a pesar de que todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos en una ira incontenible.

Reparó entonces en el niño rubio, de pie al otro rincón de la caballeriza, su mano aun sujetando la tabla que había levantado para que Seka y Kase pasaran. Caminó hacia él, inclinándose justo en frente y observándolo cautelosamente. El niño permaneció completamente inmóvil, sin desviar la mirada, y Dorian vio por primera vez el color de sus ojos.

Y su rostro.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, querido? –preguntó Lya, con voz musical, que pretendía ser cautivadora pero estaba aun marcada de enojo- ¿Cómo te lla—

El niño, en un rápido movimiento, lanzó a la mujer algo que sacó de sus bolsillos, y que Dorian comprendió al verlo caer que eran pequeños guijarros. Supo que en sus bolsillos había más, y ahora sabía por qué sabía todas esas cosas.

Lya se irguió rápidamente, soltando un chillido de sorpresa, y el niño intentó escapar, instándole a los gemelos que hicieran lo mismo, pero ella frenó a los peliazules con un brazo, empujándolos contra una de las paredes de la caballeriza, y sujetó al niño por la barbilla con la otra mano, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡Mocoso maleducado! –gritó, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en contener su rabia ahora- ¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí, cuando ningún hombre adulto lo ha hecho? He hecho temblar a hombres que se vanagloriaban de su valentía, he cubierto campos enteros con la sangre de mis enemigos, caminado sobre sus cuerpos sin vida… ¿Crees acaso que podrás ganarme, cuando caballeros entrenados y feroces han perecido a mi paso?

El niño siguió reteniendo su mirada, y aunque era obvio que tenía miedo, siguió haciendo intento de apartarse. Las uñas en torno a sus mejillas se apretaron más todavía, y Lya volvió a acercar su rostro al suyo, el miedo paralizándolo al momento.

-Te pregunté cuál era tu nombre –insistió, despacio, su voz cargada con amenazas- Y cuando hago una pregunta, espero que me respondan.

-D-Dorian –ante las cejas enarcadas de la mujer, el niño continuó- Mi nombre es Dorian, príncipe de Glasseclaire, hijo de—

-Sí, sí, ya entendí –lo cortó Lya, y la rabia desapareció de su rostro tan pronto había llegado, reemplazada con una expresión calculadora y una sonrisa que curvó las comisuras de sus labios- Con que un príncipe. Alguien tan pequeño no suele viajar sólo ¿No es así? Espero que el heredero al trono de Glasseclaire se haya quedado en casa –sin dar más explicaciones, añadió- Dígame, Su Alteza, ya que está tan determinado a salvar extraños y meterse en asuntos que no le incumben… ¿Le gustaría acaso ser un caballero?

Contemplando la escena e incapaz de moverse, Dorian no fue consciente de la distorsión de la imagen hasta que los colores volvieron a mezclarse en manchones borrosos, que dieron vueltas hasta desaparecer.

Esta vez no se vio en otro recuerdo, sino en un lugar diferente. El cielo sobre su cabeza era rojo, como ningún rojo que hubiera visto, y el suelo era negro y cubierto de espinas.

-¿Contento de descubrir tu linaje? –dijo una voz. Era ella, estaba seguro de que era ella, y sin embargo, su voz sonaba grave y distorsionada, más incluso que al haberse convertido en dragón.

Al darse la vuelta, vio que no era uno, pero tampoco tenía apariencia normal.

Lya era casi incorpórea, su silueta alargada, puntiaguda. Su piel era gris, y el cabello, antaño largo y lustroso, o despeinado y salvaje, daba el aspecto de haberse quemado completamente, enrollándose sobre sí mismo y cayéndose en algunos puntos.

¿Era eso lo que quedaba de ella, de la mujer imponente y orgullosa que los había engañado por tanto tiempo?

Sus ojos eran igual de felinos que antes, sin embargo, y su sonrisa fría era incluso peor. Dorian sintió la rabia bullir dentro de él, y corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, un temblor sacudió la tierra, y retrocedió al tiempo que rocas afiladas salían de esta, formando un círculo a su alrededor, rodeándolo.

No eran rocas, se dio cuenta, eran trozos de un espejo enorme. Una docena de reflejos suyos le devolvieron la mirada, y Dorian giró sobre sí mismo, buscando una manera de salir, pero las espinas habían crecido, entrelazándose alrededor de los espejos y bloqueando la salida.

-¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de todo? –continuaba Lya, y Dorian vio su figura deforme en uno de los reflejos, de reojo, pero tan pronto giró la cabeza desapareció- Nunca supe con certeza qué hacías tan lejos de casa.

Podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, en otro de los espejos, pero tal como imaginó, ya no estaba cuando lo miraba directamente.

Tuvo una idea. Un último plan desesperado, pero que de lograrlo conseguiría aquello que toda la vida había buscado conseguir, algo que ahora sabía había deseado desde que, siendo un niño, había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con ella.

Probarle que no le pertenecía, que no era parte de sus juegos, por mucho que hubiera seguido sus reglas por más tiempo del que le habría gustado.

_A la izquierda…_

-Lugar equivocado, momento equivocado, supongo –dijo, mirando a su alrededor, tenso, y apretando la espada con más fuerza.

-Sin embargo, tengo una teoría que podrías encontrar bastante… Interesante –escuchó su burla, pero no mostró ninguna reacción- ¿Quieres oírla?

Sintió su presencia, justo detrás de él.

-No me interesa nada más que tengas que decir, Lya –respondió, sin moverse, mas suspiró con resignación- Pero sé que hablarás de todas formas, así que adelante.

Ella río, y los reflejos en los espejos ondularon como humo.

-Qué mal perdedor resultaste, Dorian –comentó, antes de seguir como si nada-. Como te dije de pequeño, los niños no viajan solos, así que es probable que tu padre estuviera contigo, mientras mamá la reina de Glassclaire cuidaba del reino e impedía cualquier imprevisto.

Siguió inmóvil, y si bien se negó a escuchar lo que decía, consciente de que sólo buscaba provocarlo, no pudo evitarlo.

-No sé si realmente eras el heredero al trono o sólo uno de los hijos más jóvenes, pero estoy casi segura de que no lo eras. ¿Sabes por qué?

Se dio la vuelta, encarándose a sí mismo otra vez y escuchando la risa de Lya nuevamente.

_A la izquierda…_

-Es una práctica común entre reinos –dijo ella, desde su nueva posición- para garantizar la paz y la unión, y todas esas cosas que defienden. Algo bastante diplomático, pero que dada nuestra situación, es también una gran y triste ironía.

Giró la cabeza, y Lya volvió a desaparecer.

_A la izquierda…_

-¿De qué práctica estás hablando? –preguntó, demasiado concentrado en su plan como para procesar lo que significaba.

-Esperaba que lo descubrieras. –le reprochó la bruja, si bien estaba contenta de poder decirlo- Una unión entre los dos reinos, entre el hijo de uno y la única hija del otro.

Por un momento, Dorian se olvidó de su plan, o de lo precario de su situación, congelado ante la realización que se plasmaba ante él.

-Kase y yo…

-Claro, es sólo una teoría –otra risa, y su satisfacción ante su sufrimiento le recordó de la espada en su mano, y de lo que tenía que hacer- Pero como dije, trágicamente irónica ¿No crees? Que tanto lucharan por estar juntos aquellos que jamás sabrían que debían estarlo por decreto real. Bastante peculiar, el destino, ¿No es así?

-Sí, bastante -Dorian sintió que sus brazos se tensaban, si por rabia o antelación, no tenía idea. _Ahora o nunca,_ pensó, dispuesto a terminar los juegos de Lya de una vez por todas.

Pasó demasiado rápido para procesarlo del todo, y ninguno de los dos pareció habérselo esperado. Menos lo que seguiría.

Arremetió contra uno de los espejos. No en el que podía verla, sino dos más allá, a los que sabía iría después, pues había estado girando en círculos a su alrededor todo el tiempo.

El cristal se rompió en pedazos sin ruido alguno, y escuchó a Lya gritar, una luz blanca cegándolo y haciéndolo apartar la mirada.

El grito de la bruja pareció desgarrarse en el aire, como una tela que se estiraba hasta romperse, y la luz era ahora cientos de cristales rotos que caían de todas partes, desmoronándose contra el suelo. Dorian se vio de vuelta en la oscuridad, cayendo rápidamente…

Y luego ya no estaba cayendo.

La imagen no regresó gradualmente, sino de golpe, como si nunca se hubiera ido, y de un instante al otro se vio de vuelta en la sala del trono, tumbado en el suelo, como había estado la última vez que se encontró allí. La batalla seguía a su alrededor, y las llamas devoraban las paredes, como en los recuerdos. La espada que le quedaba había desaparecido, y la otra estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarla.

Sin embargo, al ponerse en pie, vio que no la necesitaba.

Lya yacía en el suelo, de vuelta a su antigua forma. Su cabello se abría a su alrededor como un abanico, ahora completamente blanco. Su piel era gris, como había sido en la tierra de espinas, y su rostro estaba congelado en una mueca de horror, sus ojos vacíos cubiertos de una cortina nublada. La sangre manaba de su pecho, de un tajo en diagonal de su hombro a su cadera que iba en el mismo sentido en que había atravesado el espejo. Tenía otras heridas en los brazos, y otras que teñían la falda de su vestido, en las piernas y en los muslos: Aquellas que había recibido al haberse transformado en dragón.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, la caída y la emoción, supo que se había terminado. Sonrió brevemente cuando el recuerdo que acababa de ver, trajo otro fragmento a su memoria.

_-Sí, sí quiero- había respondido a la pregunta de Lya, sin vacilación._

_-¿Ah, sí? –había inquirido ella, arqueando una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Tan seguro estás?_

_Él había asentido, sin dudarlo un momento. _

_- Los caballeros matan a los monstruos. Monstruos como tú._

-Bastante peculiar, el destino –murmuró para sí mismo.

Y entonces se tambaleó, la sala del trono dando vueltas a su alrededor, como las imágenes del pasado. Pero esta vez era por una razón completamente diferente.

La adrenalina que lo había mantenido en pie se esfumó en cuestión de segundos, y la habitación se tornó borrosa. Un dolor paralizante le golpeó el costado, y al llevarse la mano al lugar de donde venía vio, al levantarla, que estaba cubierta de sangre.

Las rodillas le fallaron, se sintió caer por tercera vez, y una oscuridad diferente a las anteriores se apoderó de él. Una que no traía amenazas consigo, ni escondía terrores que lo habían acosado desde tan temprana edad.

Por primera vez en siglos, Dorian era libre. Porque los caballeros mataban monstruos, y él había al fin acabado con el suyo.


	44. Interludio

**Deben de odiarme, jeje. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 43. Espero les guste :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Love,**

**NG.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**apítulo XLIII:**_

_**Interludio:**_

"_Y fuimos desde entonces fantasmas  
>-nada más que fantasmas-"<em>

_**Silvia (fragmento), **_**poema por Hesnor Rivera.**

Dorian tuvo la impresión de que era una sombra, humo espeso que flotaba en espiral en una oscuridad húmeda. Tuvo la impresión de ser una sombra nadando en un océano infinito, flotando a la deriva y sin emoción alguna.

Tuvo la impresión de ser nada y todo al mismo tiempo, y de que el tiempo no existía, o había dejado de ser importante. Fue aire, fue agua, y fue polvo. Flotó entre estrellas caídas como un cometa y se deslizó en el vacío sin fin de su conciencia en completo silencio.

Y tan rápido como había pasado de ser un hombre a ser nada, Dorian abrió los ojos y volvió a ser lo que había sido.

Se encontró de pie en un largo pasillo, uno que no había visto nunca. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel tapiz desgastado, y al suelo de madera le faltaban tablones y brillo. Supo que no se trataba del castillo, pues la reina siempre se había asegurado de mantener cada rincón de este en perfecto estado. Un corredor en semejante condición era algo que jamás se permitiría.

Además, algo en el lugar, a pesar de no tener ventana alguna, le dijo que no estaba en casa.

El pasillo estaba repleto de puertas... Algo bastante normal en un pasillo, en realidad, mas estás eran distintas, cada una de forma y colores diferentes, que aunque opacos, daban la idea de haber sido deslumbrantes en tiempos anteriores. Comenzó a andar, detallando las puertas que pasaba mientras lo hacia: Había una azul en forma de media luna, otra amarilla en forma de estrella, una blanca y dorada como las del castillo de Laramet, otra verde en forma de pino...

Las paredes, notó al andar, estaban cubiertas de grietas que trepaban hasta el techo y lo habían resquebrajado en algunos puntos. Era como si la tierra al temblar hubiera sacudido la estructura.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué mundo era ese? ¿Había muerto, acaso, y ese paraje desolado ante él era el destino de las almas al dejar sus cuerpos? ¿Era ese el paraíso destruido que estaba destinado a habitar hasta el fin de los tiempos?

Sus botas apenas y hacían ruido sobre la desgastada madera, y una brisa fría circulaba de un lado a otro, como atrapada en aquel espacio. En una de sus vueltas, trajo consigo un extraño presentimiento; una voz suave que sin palabras le dijo, claro como el agua, que a pesar de no haber estado allí en su vida, Dorian conocía ese lugar. Traía a su memoria una imagen borrosa, siluetas y colores en movimiento, casi con el ritmo del viento. Despertaba en su cuerpo un sentimiento de nostalgia, de anhelo, y de algo que, en un principio, no supo descifrar con exactitud.

_¿Cómo estas ruinas pueden hacerme sentir de esta manera?_ Se preguntó. ¿Cómo un lugar en esas condiciones podía hacerlo desear con tanta fuerza algo, si bien no podía recordar qué?

No, no podía, pero quería encontrarlo. Quería alcanzarlo, quería _volver_ a él, pues sabía que era parte de sus recuerdos.

Y como lo único que podía hacer era continuar, Dorian siguió andando.

Las puertas estaban cerradas, lo sabía sin acercarse, mas no cómo sabía eso. Algo le decía al detener sus ojos en cada una que intentar abrirlas sería un esfuerzo inútil.

El pasillo no parecía tener fin. No podía ver la pared del fondo, sólo hileras e hileras de aquellas puertas extrañas. Sabía que era imposible, que la naturaleza jamás concebiría un corredor infinito, que sólo la magia podía…

_Magia._

Se detuvo en seco ante una de las puertas. Era bastante simple, de hecho, madera clara desnuda y desgastada, sin ninguna forma fuera de lo común, y ya eso en un lugar tan fantástico debía de por sí atraer su atención.

Lo que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo, era que esa puerta estaba entreabierta.

La brisa la balanceaba ligeramente, y el rechinar de las bisagras retumbaba en el silencio del corredor. Distinguía el suelo al otro lado, pero la habitación parecía estar vacía.

Se acercó extendiendo la mano hacia el pomo.

-No haría eso si fuera tú.

Dorian se quedó de piedra. Sintió que palidecía, y su mano, completamente inmóvil, quedó a medio camino entre él y el pomo de la puerta.

-Los piratas intentaron entrar sin ser bienvenidos, y activaron la trampa oculta. El hechizo seguirá activo por un tiempo.

La temperatura de la habitación pareció disminuir, y su corazón comenzó a latir a toda prisa, consciente de que la voz venía de algún punto detrás de él.

Temió que al darse la vuelta, no encontraría a nadie. Temió que la voz fuera producto de su imaginación, o parte de la magia del pasillo.

Y tenía que serlo. Era imposible que se tratara de _ella_.

Había sentido su muerte, lo había sabido incluso antes de que Seka corriera a su habitación a decírselo, pálido y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Había _visto _lo que había ocurrido, como si sentir la espada atravesándole el corazón no hubiera sido suficiente.

-¿Dorian?

Era un hechizo bastante bueno. La voz sonaba exactamente cómo la recordaba… Mas con una intensidad y color que su mente jamás podría reproducir por sí sola. Quiso creerlo, quiso creer que era real, que estaba allí, que los últimos diez años no habían sido sino una terrible pesadilla.

-Dorian…

No. Estaba muerta. No había sido un sueño.

Quizás estaba soñando ahora.

En cualquier caso, no podía permanecer así, inmóvil a la espera de que la voz se extinguiera como un niño asustado. Se dio la vuelta lo más rápido que pudo, con temor de acobardarse de nuevo y cambiar de opinión si no lo hacía…

Y allí estaba.

_Kase. _

Siempre había estado seguro de que los larameos venían de las estrellas al verla. O al menos, ella lo hacía.

Era tan bella que a veces era difícil mirarla, y al mismo tiempo, jamás quería dejar de hacerlo. Resplandecía, como una estrella, como un sol que lo quemaría de permanecer en su presencia. Un torbellino de color que torpemente había intentado guardar en las imágenes de su pasado.

Como su voz, siempre había fallado. Era un dibujante terrible, sin imaginación; un soñador que se había ahogado en el mar azul de sus cabellos. Frente a él, Kase había despertado sus recuerdos, había vuelto del pasado y retumbado en todo su ser como un terremoto.

-¿Dorian? –inquirió ella de nuevo. Hechizo, recuerdo o realidad, supo entonces que no importaba, pues seguía siendo ella.

Kase frunció el ceño, y hubo un brillo divertido en sus ojos grises.

-Di algo.

-¿En serio eres tú? -Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder con tenerlas, sin pensarlo. Nunca había podido negarle nada, ni siquiera algo tan simple como su respuesta.

La muchacha sonrió, y la luz dentro de ella ardió en su piel, real como la última vez que la había visto. Asintió, dando un paso hacia él.

¿Se desvanecería, acaso, si seguía hablando? ¿Permanecería inalcanzable, como la estrella que parecía, que _era_?

Mientras una parte de él se preguntaba eso, otra quería hablarle. Mas que nada, quería que ella le respondiera, y escuchar su voz otra vez.

Pero no sabía qué decirle.

-¿Cómo puedes ser... Cómo puedes estar... -la realización llegó de un momento a otro- Estoy muerto, ¿no es así?

La idea no le produjo terror, ni enojo. De hecho, no sintió emoción alguna, la que fuera eclipsada por la dicha que no podía negar sentía al poder verla de nuevo.

Pero Kase negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estás.

Y entonces _sí_ se hizo notar la tristeza, gloriosa, cruda, desgarrando un agujero en su corazón. El dolor le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y Dorian bajó la mirada.

-Estoy alucinando, entonces.

-Tampoco.

Al alzar la mirada, vio que ella sonreía de nuevo. Algo en su rostro era más suave ahora.

-Pero…

-No estás muerto, mi amor -dijo, dando un par de pasos más hacia él. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir los destellos azules y dorados en sus ojos- Pero sí estuviste bastante cerca.

Parpadeó, confundido.

-¿No lo recuerdas? -inquirió ella, y apoyó la mano en su brazo.

El contacto, tan cálido, tan sólido, tan _real_, hizo que, por un momento, el rubio fuera incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Dorian? –insistió Kase, y se esforzó en buscar una respuesta a su pregunta.

Todo antes de su llegada al pasillo era borroso. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había entrado allí en primer lugar. Miró hacia atrás, tratando de distinguir una puerta al fondo, un arco, lo que fuera... Pero al igual que el camino restante, no encontró un fin a la distancia que había recorrido.

-Creé este lugar poco antes de morir –dijo Kase, adivinando la dirección de sus pensamientos- Lo anclé a la vieja casa de Andrew (¿Recuerdas a Andrew? Es el hermano mayor de Peter) y me he escondido aquí desde entonces. Te he traído mientras tu cuerpo termina de recuperarse tras la batalla.

Giró la cabeza hacia ella bruscamente, la última frase trayendo los recuerdos a su mente, uno tras otro.

-Lya –la confesión, la pelea, un dragón de tamaño descomunal.

Años antes, una mujer que corría, dos niños de cabellos azules que la seguían aterrados. Intentaba salvarlos, pero lo perdía todo…

Y un niño de cabello rubio que quería acabar con el monstruo bajo su cama.

-Ya no podrá hacer más daño a nadie -aseguró Kase, sonriendo- Tú te encargaste de eso.

-Pero Laramet, tu familia, tú... -su voz se apagó, y Dorian negó con la cabeza- Fue demasiado tarde. Debí buscar antes una manera de...

Calló cuando Kase apartó la mano de su brazo, colocándola en su mejilla.

-No había nada que pudieras hacer -dijo. Sonreía, pero su ojos eran tristes, y quiso hacer algo entonces para hacerla feliz otra vez- Lya me odiaba, siempre lo hizo, incluso antes de que la desafiáramos. Siempre vio en mí a mi madre, a la bruja que se atrevió a hacerle frente, y mi felicidad era algo que jamás permitiría. Habría encontrado otro modo de acabar conmigo.

-Pero pude haber ido a la isla contigo. Quizás si lo hubiera hecho...

-Seka intentó hacer lo mismo, y ya sabemos cómo terminó -su voz sonó vacía, y bajó la mirada- Lo convertí en un prisionero, y hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo. No habrías podido matar al dragón, entonces -alzó la cabeza otra vez, y vio, asombrado, que lloraba- Y no podrías hacer lo que debes hacer ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Dorian, confundido.

-Los salvajes –respondió ella, con súbita determinación- Tienes que proteger a Seka y a sus amigos. No saben que Lya envió a su gente a buscarlos -Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, pero su voz no tembló en lo absoluto.

-Kase...

-Andrew murió por mi culpa. Peter... Peter perdió a toda su familia, y los niños Darling, Jane... -sacudió la cabeza- No podría, no _puedo _soportar que alguien más sufra por lo que hice.

-Kas—

-Hay un límite de lo que puedo hacer desde aquí -siguió, sin dar muestras de oírlo- Mis hechizos aún funcionan, pero si Odette intenta atacarlos, si los salvajes los encuentran...

-Kase.

-Tienes que proteger a Seka -repitió- No dejes que nada le pase, es la única esperanza que tiene nuestra gent—

-¡Kase! -exclamó, sosteniendo su rostro con dulzura entre sus manos y clavando sus ojos en los suyos. La respiración de la bruja, cada vez más acelerada, volvió lentamente a un ritmo normal, y esperó a que se calmara antes de seguir hablando- Haré lo que me pidas, te lo prometo. Tienes mi palabra de que nada malo ocurrirá a Seka o a sus compañeros, no si puedo evitarlo.

Kase sonrió, pero a diferencia de hacía unos minutos, la expresión pareció forzada.

-Lya, incluso en su farsa, nos crió a los dos como hijos suyos. Una manera de seguir hiriendo a mi madre, imagino... Pero sabes qué ocurre ahora que ha muerto.

Allí estaba, el mismo terror que vio en su rostro cuando Lya amenazó con matarlo si Kase no se casaba con el pretendiente que ella había escogido. El mismo terror que vio cuando al ir a Londres, se enteró que los piratas habían matado a Andrew y a su familia.

Jamás había temido por sí misma. No recordaba un momento en su vida en el que hubiera sido así. Su corazón, sus emociones, siempre habían estado influenciadas por el destino de aquellos que quería.

-Seka ahora es el rey -dijo Dorian, comprendiendo lo que quería decir-, es el único descendiente vivo, y por línea directa el trono le pertenece.

-Los salvajes no consentirán eso. No devolverán el reino a los larameos -añadió ella, asintiendo- Seka es la única esperanza que tiene nuestro reino de volver a ser lo que era antes, de liberarse de la opresión de los salvajes... Estos querrán que muera a toda costa.

-No lo permitiré -aseguró Dorian, y jamás estuvo más seguro de algo en su vida- Reuniré al ejército, aún sigo siendo el capitán. Iremos a Nunca Jamás y acabaremos con los salvajes, los piratas y toda criatura que intenté hacerle daño. Tu hermano estará bien, Kase, te juro que será así.

La chica lo observó en silencio, y tras una larga pausa sonrió con tristeza.

-Ojalá hubiera podido casarme contigo -musitó, su voz suave de nuevo- Me habría gustado ser tu esposa.

Dorian sonrió también, y secó las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

-Para mí siempre lo fuiste. Y siempre lo serás.

Supo que la despedida se acercaba. Había sabido que ese momento no podía extenderse para siempre, que tendría que irse y dejarla partir otra vez, que aún tenía muchas millas que recorrer antes de que pudieran finalmente estar juntos.

Pero le habría gustado que ese pequeño instante durará más tiempo.

-Voy a estar esperándote -dijo Kase, como si leyera sus pensamientos, y pareció brillar de nuevo, el miedo desapareciendo de su rostro con tal rapidez que supo que su tranquilidad era fingida- Volveré a verte algún día, y prométeme que serás feliz hasta entonces.

Vaciló. Los años que había pasado sin ella habían sido una tortura. Una sucesión de amaneceres y atardeceres sin sentido y fantasmas que no podía dejar atrás. ¿Cómo esperaba que fuera feliz cuando una parte de sí mismo había muerto con ella?

Pero Dorian asintió de todas formas. Tendría que encontrar la manera, tendría que hacerlo.

Lo haría, porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo.

Asintió otra vez, y ella asintió también y saltó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

La abrazó igual de fuerte, y cuando se apartaron, acunó una vez más su rostro entre sus manos y la besó.

Los brazos de la bruja se entrelazaron en su cuello. Subieron hasta su cabello, enredándolo entre sus dedos, y Dorian descansó sus manos en sus hombros, como si sólo así consiguiera mantener el balance.

Si verla bastó para hacer arder cada extremo de su piel, besarla lo redujo a cenizas. Fue morir y renacer en un mismo instante. Fue luz tras una vida de oscuridad. Fue como respirar por primera vez, y no supo que había estado ahogándose hasta ese momento.

Supo entonces que sin importar cuántos años viviera, o lo que ocurriera después de eso, su vida estaría incompleta. Vagaría por la tierra a medias, y jamás estaría tan vivo como allí, con la única mujer que jamás amaría entre sus brazos.

Pero era algo que podría soportar, pues sabía que lo esperaría al final del camino.

Y podría haberla besado para siempre, mas ella se apartó bruscamente, sobresaltada, al tiempo que decía a toda prisa _"¡Casi lo olvido!"_

Dorian estuvo a punto de decirle que no importaba, que lo que sea que fuera no merecía malgastar el precioso tiempo que tenían, pero vio en su rostro que no estaría tranquila hasta que se lo dijera.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, aun con el corazón acelerado y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Kase tomó aire, y su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, urgente.

El pasillo se desdibujaba. Había comenzado hacía rato, parecía, pero no lo había notado hasta entonces. Los contornos de las puertas eran más borrosos ahora, y ya a lo lejos el corredor había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un vacío blanco y luminoso.

-Tu padre aún vive –dijo Kase- Sobrevivió al ataque, si bien muchos de sus acompañantes no lo hicieron. Todos creían que habías muerto, Dorian, y la noticia lo destrozó, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Él y los demás sobrevivientes consiguieron huir a Glassclaire, y planeaban atacar Laramet, cobrar venganza por tu muerte, pero Lya envió a su ejército primero. Los hechiceros acabarían con todo el linaje real, al menos que los glascos prometieran jamás volver a pisar nuestras tierras.

-No tuvo opción.

-No podía perder al resto de sus hijos, y los salvajes los superaban en número –explicó ella-. Creo que no hubo un día en que no lamentó haberte llevado.

Pensó en las palabras de la reina, tras el recuerdo que había visto. Había sido un príncipe, había tenido una familia, había gente que aun pensaba en él de vez en cuando.

¿Cuántos hermanos tendría? Kase había hablado en plural. ¿Tendría hermanas, también?

Sacudió la cabeza. El tiempo se acababa, la luz blanca amenazaba con devorarlos en cualquier momento, y no había tiempo de preguntarle cosas como esas. Tendría que averiguarlo por su cuenta.

-Iré a Glassclaire cuando todo termine –le aseguró- Le explicaré a mi familia lo que pasó. Necesitaremos un aliado después de la batalla, alguien que nos ayude a surgir de las cenizas y comenzar de nuevo.

"_Florecen en la adversidad"_ había dicho Jane. Esperaba que tuviera razón.

Kase asintió, y desvió la mirada hacia el extremo del pasillo que no había recorrido.

-Despertarás en cualquier momento –anunció, pensando lo mismo que él- El hechizo se rompe.

-Lo sé –las palabras lo abandonaban, pero consiguió decir- Te amo, Kase.

-Lo sé –sus ojos brillaron, divertidos, y Dorian rió- También te amo.

La luz había devorado las puertas a ambos lados de ellos, y el cabello de Kase brilló con el resplandor, como una estrella de color azul.

-Voy a extrañarte –musitó el recién descubierto príncipe.

-Yo también –dijo Kase- pero necesito que me hagas un último favor.

-Lo que quieras.

La muchacha sonrió a medias, medio oculta entre el resplandor.

-Hazme esperar bastante.

La luz lo cegó, cubriéndolo todo con redoblada intensidad, y una nueva calidez envolvió su cuerpo. Dorian cerró los ojos, y sintió que el suelo desaparecía y flotaba de nuevo. Volvía deslizarse en el mar infinito, haciendo espirales como una nube de humo.

Pero el mar no era negro ahora, sino azul intenso.

…

Pensaba en el pasillo cuando volvió en sí. En cientos de puertas de formas inverosímiles que se alineaban una tras otra hasta el fin del mundo.

Pensaba en Kase, en sus ojos grandes y almendrados, en su rostro en forma de corazón, sus labios cálidos, en el brillo en su piel, dentro de ella.

Pensaba en todo aquello con la nostalgia de un sueño, esa que aparece al verse uno despierto y descubrir que este no era real, por mucho que se quisiera que lo fuera.

Los restos de su conversación se escapaban, retazos de tela que se deslizaban en medio del océano del que había emergido. Todo era inconstante y difuso, pero ella permanecía. Había llorado, había reído y lo había abrazado.

Y había sido tan real…

Abrió los ojos, y parpadeó varias veces, enfocando la habitación en la que se encontraba.

No era la suya. Era más pequeña, vacía de cualquier decoración. Las paredes eran blancas, la cama en la que yacía era de madera oscura y las sábanas eran del mismo blanco de las paredes. Sobre la mesita de noche a su izquierda había una jarra con agua fría, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento.

Se apoyó en los codos para levantarse, mas el movimiento le hizo proferir un grito, una descarga de dolor reventando en su costado. Cayó sobre la cama sin mucha ceremonia, el rostro contraído en una mueca.

Mientras regulaba su respiración, agitada por el dolor, vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de la batalla, al igual que la conversación con Kase.

Supo que no había sido un sueño, y el pensamiento lo llenó de urgencia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió rápidamente, y Mae fue hasta él, sobresaltada por su grito, probablemente.

-¡Sir Dorian! No esperaba que despertara hasta al menos otras seis horas.

_¿Otras seis horas?_

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? –preguntó, y su voz sonó ronca y ardió en su garganta. Carraspeó, e intentó alzarse una vez más para alcanzar la jarra, pero Mae colocó una mano en su hombro, frenándolo.

-Yo me encargo –dijo, llenando el vaso de cristal que también había dejado- No es buena idea que esté moviéndose mucho. Sabe que las heridas causadas por seres mágicos tardan más de lo normal en sanar.

Acomodó las almohadas detrás de él, ayudándolo así a sentarse antes de tenderle el vaso de agua. Dorian asintió en señal de agradecimiento y bebió, el líquido aliviando su garganta enrojecida.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta –dijo, dejando el vaso sobre la mesita de noche- ¿Estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo?

-No mucho, sir Dorian. Sólo un par de horas –respondió Mae- Sus compañeros lo trajeron tan pronto consiguieron acabar con los salvajes que quedaban tras la muerte de la reina. Estaba en muy mala condición, había perdido mucha sangre y no respondía a ningún intento de despertarlo. Creyeron que moriría –sonrió a medias, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de ella- Estarán muy contentos al saber que despertó y está fuera de todo peligro.

_No estás muerto, mi amor. Pero sí estuviste bastante cerca. _

-Gracias por ayudarme, lady Mae.

La mujer parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Es mi trabajo, sir Dorian.

Vaciló, preguntándose dónde comenzar, antes de optar por lo más simple.

-¿Está enterada ya de lo que ocurrió?

Mae asintió, su expresión oscureciéndose.

-Usted es el único que conoce toda la verdad, sir Dorian, pero sabemos que nuestra reina era una impostora, y que hemos estado viviendo con el enemigo.

_El enemigo._

_Su promesa._

_Seka._

-¿Has dicho que los salvajes ya fueron derrotados? –preguntó, su mente trabajando a toda prisa.

Mae asintió.

-Tengo entendido que sí.

-¿Dónde están los caballeros?

-Los que no han sido heridos de gravedad ayudan a calmar a los ciudadanos, rescatan a quienes pueden y llevan a los caídos al salón para que sean enterrados luego.

_No hay tiempo para eso._

-¿Está sir Grym entre ellos?

-Sí, sir Dorian –dijo Mae, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando él se apartó de las almohadas con una mueca, ignorando el dolor que seguía a sus acciones al sentarse por su cuenta- ¡Sir Dorian! ¡No está en condiciones de levantarse, ya se lo dije!

-Estaré bien –dijo, respirando profundo una y otra vez y apretando las manos en tensos puños, los pequeños cortes en estas abriéndose y ardiendo ligeramente.

-La poción que le di no terminará de hacer efecto hasta dentro de dos horas, sir—

-Entonces –interrumpió Dorian, que no estaba de humor para regaños o formalismos- Me las arreglaré mientras tanto.

Retiró las sábanas que lo cubrían, y apretó los dientes al bajar los pies de la cama. Sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, y vendajes blancos cubrían su torso desnudo.

Maldijo mentalmente a Lya mientras recorría la habitación con la mirada en busca de su camisa, y suspiró, resignado, al ver que no estaba allí. Probablemente había quedado destruida tras el encuentro con el dragón. Tendría que pedir que le trajeran otra.

Primero lo primero.

-Busca a sir Grym –insistió, girando la cabeza hacia Mae una vez más, que lo observaba, estupefacta- Dile que reúna a todos los hombres que puedan ponerse en pie, el combate no ha terminado.

La pelirrosa parpadeó, confundida.

-Pero, no queda nadie con quién pelear…

_No aquí. _

-Se equivoca. Un ejército de salvajes se aproxima a Nunca Jamás, y tienen por objetivo asesinar a nuestro nuevo rey, antes de que este siquiera descubra que lo es.

_Cumpliré mi promesa, Kase. Así sea lo último que haga._


	45. La envidia de los dioses

_**Gracias por su paciencia, espero disfruten el cap :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Nikky Grey**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XLIV:<strong>_

_**La envidia de los dioses:**_

_"Los dioses nos envidian. Nos envidian porque somos mortales, porque cada momento podría ser el último. Todo es más hermoso porque estamos condenados."_

_**Troya **_**(2004)**_**, **_**película dirigida por Wolfgang Petersen.**

Simon voló por los aires, y a punto estuvo de estrellarse con una de las velas, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Layla, que lanzó una nube de polvo de hada en su dirección. Remontó al vuelo en el momento justo, pataleando lejos del pilar y bajando con una voltereta a la cubierta.

Recorrió el barco con la mirada en busca de su espada, que se había escapado de sus manos al salir despedido, mas no mostró mucho empeño en seguir buscando al no verla a simple vista.

Era el intentar usarla, después de todo, lo que lo había enviado disparado como el corcho de una botella de champaña. El pirata pelinegro parecía estar rodeado de una especie de escudo.

-¡Simon! ¿Estás bien? –Layla voló hacia él a toda prisa, al tiempo que Marlene y Arthur corrían en su dirección.

El muchacho asintió, su mirada yendo a Luke otra vez. El pirata sonrió de manera despectiva, mirándolo de reojo con sus ojos antinaturales antes de clavar la vista en Nowe, de pie frente a él.

-¿Aún aquí, Northwind? –siseó, la sonrisa agrandándose hasta ser casi una mueca.

El peliblanco le devolvía la mirada, inmutable.

-¿Por qué me iría?

Magia o no, pensó Simon, Nowe era un tipo bastante extraño.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? –Arthur señalaba a Luke con la cabeza- ¿Lo… Lo que sea que lo puso así impide que lo ataquemos?

-Así parece.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -inquirió Marlene.

Simon abrió la boca para responder, mas la cerró otra vez, lanzándose al suelo junto a los demás tras el **"¡AGÁCHENSE!**" de Nowe.

El peliblanco había abierto mucho los ojos cuando, de la nada, el cañón más cercano a los cuatro había girado por cuenta propia. Junto a él, tres más pasaron a apuntarlos, las mechas estallando en simultáneo, devorando las cuerdas y despidiendo las balas en un estruendo de pólvora y aire caliente.

El muchacho rodó por el suelo, se puso en pie de un salto y tiró del brazo de Marlene para ayudarla a incorporarse, Arthur pisándole los talones cuando cuatro cañones más comenzaron a girar. El grupo echó a correr, Layla volando frente a él a velocidad sorprendente.

Una de las balas pasó tan cerca que el impacto lo hizo retroceder, y chocó contra Marlene, quién a su vez chocó contra Arthur. Consiguieron llegar hasta un recodo donde se agacharon para esconderse. Una hilera de barriles que escondían una especie de piso bajo.

Nowe extendió un brazo, como si quisiera alcanzarlos, y la próxima carga de balas se detuvo en el aire, congelada frente a ellos.

Asomado por el reborde de su escondite, Simon lo vio volverse al pirata pelinegro, aún extendiendo la mano. Las balas se dirigieron a Luke, y el muchacho sintió un vacío en el estómago, pensando que rebotarían y volverían hacia ellos.

En su lugar, se desintegraron a unos metros de Luke, la ceniza formando un círculo incompleto a sus pies. El hombre sonrió, más una mueca animal que otra cosa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Nowe no dejó de mirarlo mientras los cañones volvían a girar, esta vez apuntando a Luke.

La expresión del peliblanco comenzaba a quebrarse: Las comisuras de su boca se tensaron, y sus ojos se entrecerraron apenas un poco, lo suficiente para saber que no estaba tan tranquilo y en control como parecía.

Observaron, conteniendo el aliento, como diez balas de cañón eran despedidas en simultáneo. Volvieron a chocar contra el escudo, desintegrándose y delimitando el círculo que lo rodeaba.

Pero esta vez, hubo algo distinto. Una luz blanca que centelló en el cielo gris y el barco muerto.

¿Era posible que el escudo pudiera romperse?

Antes de que cargaran otra vez, sin embargo, Luke hizo girar los cañones hacia el grupo escondido. Simon bajó la cabeza, tirando de Layla hacia abajo poco antes de que las balas pasaran zumbando sobre sus cabezas.

La segunda tanda reventó momentos después, más no llegó nunca.

Con el ceño fruncido, los tres humanos intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Quizás los giró otra vez? -aventuró el hada.

-Vamos a ver.

Aferrándose a los barriles, Simon asomó nuevamente la cabeza.

Al ver lo que ocurría, contuvo el aliento.

Las balas flotaban en el aire, suspendidas por polvo de hada. Caía, dorado y brillante, por la cubierta, resbalando de la lisa superficie como una bambalina derramando escarcha. Alrededor, las hadas lanzaban más polvo, y los proyectiles se elevaban rápidamente, alejándose del barco y perdiéndose en la lejanía, como engullidas por el cielo gris.

Los chirridos de los cañones al girar lo hicieron volver la mirada hacia los combatientes. Luke observaba a las hadas con todo el odio que sus ojos inhumanos podían acumular, y Simon esperó que fueran capaces de protegerse del próximo ataque.

-Simon -Marlene llamó su atención, apoyando la mano en su hombro y señalando a Nowe con la cabeza- Creo que está herido.

Siguió su mirada, viendo a qué se refería. El pirata había palidecido, y aunque no parecía padecer ningún dolor, tenía la frente perlada en sudor.

-Los cañones son pesados. Moverlos requiere mucha magia, y disparar aún más todavía.

-Layla dice que lo que está haciendo para salvarnos requiere de más esfuerzo del que parece –explicó Simon a los demás.

-¿Esfuerzo físico, quieres decir? –preguntó la rubia, y Simon asintió.

-Eso creo, sí.

Los cañones chirriaron más fuerte al girar esa vez, más lento, y Luke hizo explotar un número considerable antes de que dispararan, las balas sobrevivientes rebotando contra el escudo y desprendiendo la centellante luz blanca que ya habían visto. Las cenizas se alzaron en el aire nuevamente, uniéndose unas con otras y formando una especie de bala recompuesta y gigante que salió disparada hacia los tres…

Antes de arder en llamas a centímetros de alcanzar su objetivo.

Simon desvió la mirada a Nowe, y le pareció que sus manos temblaban cuando cayeron, inertes, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo Arthur de repente, y su voz sonó extraña, quizás por todo el tiempo que había pasado en silencio.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo –concedió el muchacho- Pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo llegaremos a Londres si no es en este barco—

-No hablo de eso, hablo de dejar la cubierta. El tipo no puede acabar con el otro tipo si está ocupado asegurándose que el otro tipo no nos mate con sus poderes demoniacos. Somos una distracción.

Se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Luke no había atacado a Nowe en ningún momento, todos los ataques habían estado dirigidos a ellos. Indefensos, sin armas y sin magia, eran los individuos más vulnerables a su alcance, apartando los piratas inconscientes y los demás escondidos, y definitivamente, o al menos así parecía al momento, los que el peliblanco estaba más interesado en proteger.

-¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí? –preguntó Marlene, exteriorizando su misma interrogante.

-¿Y a dónde? –Añadió él- El barco está lleno de piratas, y no tengo la menor idea de dónde dejé la espada.

Por no mencionar que no sabía cómo usarla.

-Tu amiga, con la que has estado hablando desde hace rato, ella podría ayudarnos -sugirió Arthur, con tono de creerse menos de la mitad de lo que decía.

El hada, flotando entre los dos, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, la luz que manaba tornándose blanca y casi deslumbrante, como una estrella en el cielo nocturno.

-Es demasiado peligroso –musitó, negando otra vez con la cabeza- Si me tardo demasiado en detenerlos podrían hacerles daño.

-Layl—

-No te estamos pidiendo que nos protejas del todo -dijo Arthur, interrumpiéndolo- Con que los distraigas el tiempo suficiente para encargarnos del resto funciona.

-Tiene razón -añadió Marlene- Sería injusto pedirte que lo hicieras todo tú sola.

Simon y Layla los miraron, boquiabiertos.

-¿Pueden...?

-¿Pueden verme? -preguntó Layla, parpadeando sorprendida- Pero, sólo los que creen en las hadas pueden hacerlo…

Arthur y Marlene se miraron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado -alegó Marlene- Las hadas son lo más inocente que nos hemos encontrado aquí.

Simon giró la cabeza hacia las hadas en cuestión, que volaban alrededor de los combatientes. Luke no se veía cansado en lo absoluto, y aunque Nowe no se veía muy mal, el muchacho sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que diera muestras de agotamiento.

-Con todo lo que pasará, -dijo en voz baja- supongo que nos viene bien un poco de fe.

Él y Layla intercambiaron una mirada. El hada aún parecía vacilar, más asintió, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudar.

Y justo a tiempo, porque en ese preciso instante Luke volvió a cargar los cañones, las balas volando con un estrépito. Las hadas frenaron algunas y Nowe hizo arder el resto, llamaradas de un carmesí intenso que giraron en el aire, formaron una flecha sanguinolenta y salieron disparadas al pirata pelinegro.

Este desvió la flecha al último minuto, y por un instante, Simon sólo vio rojo. Alguien gritó, y los tres se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr, sus pasos retumbando en la cubierta y sus sombras alargadas, monstruosas, por aquella llama que danzaba entre los dos combatientes, en busca de su destino.

Llegaron a la escalera que daba a los camarotes, y una ráfaga de aire frío los hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos con violencia. Los tres salieron despedidos en la ventisca, dando tumbos hasta caer sentados unos metros más adelante.

-¿Pero qué—

-Magia negra -explicó Layla- Impide que entremos.

_Christine. _¿Seguiría allí? ¿Era posible que aún pudieran ayudarla? ¿Que lo que sea que le hubieran hecho en los últimos días tuviera un remedio?

-¡Simon, cuidado!

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, mas era demasiado tarde para esquivar la espada lanzada a su cabeza. Vio un torrente de polvo dorado, y el arma se detuvo y se fue volando, a centímetros de su rostro.

¿De dónde había salido? Las únicas armas las tenían...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no había tanto silencio como antes. Al verlos escaparse, y alejarse cada vez más de Nowe y Luke, los piratas aún en pie habían salido a la carga una vez más. Corrían hacia ellos a toda prisa, espadas en alto.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? -preguntó Marlene- No podemos bajar.

La idea vino al muchacho como por intervención divina.

-El otro barco. Podemos escondernos en ese -dijo a toda prisa, y cuando otra espada voló por los aires, hacia Arthur ahora, y el hombre apenas y consiguió esquivarla, hubo un coro de asentimientos, y pasos apresurados hacia el puente entre ambas embarcaciones.

Layla frenaba los ataques de los piratas, espadas perdiéndose en la lejanía mientras corrían y se acercaban cada vez más a su objetivo.

No iba sola, sin embargo. Un par de hadas se habían unido a ella, molestando a los marineros el tiempo suficiente para darles ventaja.

Fue ya frente al puente, a mitad de camino de la libertad, que lo vieron por primera vez.

Había sido Marlene la primera en notarlo. Se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Arthur chocara contra ella, y ahogando un grito señaló el mar con expresión aterrada.

-¡Hay algo en el agua!

Simon se detuvo también, frunciendo el ceño, y siguió con la mirada la dirección que señalaba. En efecto, tenues luces gris verdoso se reflejaban en la superficie en calma, luces que parecían venir de ninguna parte. Aparecieron de una en una, como luciérnagas, y fueron multiplicándose, girando ante sus ojos y entremezclándose unas con otras, agitando el mar en calma.

En el remolino que habían formado apareció una sombra, y fue creciendo rápidamente hasta que, de súbito, una figura cortó la superficie del agua.

-¡Es una persona! -exclamó Marlene- Tenemos que ayudarlo.

-Podría ser un pirata que cayó por la borda -dijo Simon, observando al hombre flotar boca abajo hacia ellos- Y no sabemos si está...

La figura chocó contra el barco, y el impacto le hizo darse la vuelta. Tenía el rostro cubierto por el cabello empapado, pero Simon tuvo un presentimiento.

Calló, entrecerrando los ojos, y se olvidó por un momento de los piratas que casi los alcanzaban, de la pelea entre los magos y las hadas que flotaban a su alrededor. Volvió a días atrás, al café en Londres, antes de que fuera destruido por los piratas.

Conocía a ese hombre.

-Es...

-¡No! -Layla voló hasta la barandilla, su luz blanca de nuevo- ¡No puede... ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de allí!

Confundido, abrió la boca para preguntarle si sabía quién era, cuando voces igual de agudas lo interrumpieron. Las hadas hablaban todas al mismo tiempo, aterradas; gritaban, y le parecía que algunas estaban llorando.

Y todas lanzaron nubes de polvo a toda prisa, hacia el hombre inconsciente.

El muchacho -pues si era quién creía que era, tenía aproximadamente su misma edad- se levantó de las aguas despacio, flotando hacia la cubierta. Sus brazos inertes caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, formando un ángulo extraño, al igual que sus piernas, como una muñeca de trapo lanzada sin mucho cuidado. El agua caía de sus ropas y sus cabellos a raudales, y formaba una cascada hasta el mar, cada vez más lejos.

Marlene y Arthur corrieron al barco siguiente y lo atajaron cuando llegó a la cubierta. Una vez en el suelo, Simon le apartó el cabello del rostro, comprobando lo que ya suponía.

Era el chico que había hablado con Jane en el café. ¿Alfred, era? ¿Qué hacía allí?

-¿Está muerto? -preguntó Arthur, y Marlene negó con la cabeza tras presionar dos dedos contra su cuello.

-Aún tiene pulso, pero no respira. Tenemos qu—

-¡Los piratas! -gritó Layla.

Las hadas habían conseguido detenerlos a base de jalones del cabello y polvo de hada mientras sacaban al muchacho del agua, pero ya habían logrado zafarse, y corrían hacia ellos, ya a escasos pasos del puente.

-No hay tiempo, tendremos que cargarlo hasta el camarote.

_Y rezar porque siga vivo entonces,_ pensó el muchacho, mientras él y Arthur pasaban los brazos de Alfred por encima de sus hombros.

-Simon -ante el llamado de Layla, el aludido se dio la vuelta- Me quedaré aquí, los detendremos cuánto podamos.

-¿Estás segura? -No le hacía gracia separarse de su nueva amiga, menos sabiendo el peligro que podía correr.

-Sólo asegúrate que Peter esté bien.

_¿Peter? _

No había tiempo de preguntar, sin embargo. Las espadas volaban por los aires, los piratas cruzaban el barco, y al grupo no le quedó más opción que separarse.

-Ten cuidado -dijo a Layla, antes de salir disparado a las escaleras.

-¡Tú también! -gritó el hada, yendo a ayudar a las demás.

Miró al muchacho de reojo. Su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre su pecho, y su piel, ya pálida, había comenzado a tornarse azul. De no ser porque Marlene había asegurado que su corazón aún latía, habría jurado que estaba muerto.

Alfred, Peter o quién fuera, parecía ser bastante importante para las hadas, así que más le valía sobrevivir.

...

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_Morimos por tu culpa... _

_**Lo siento tanto... **_

_Nos abandonaste, y ellos nos hicieron esto. _

_Nos dejaste morir, Peter, es tu culpa. _

_**Lo siento tanto, yo... **_

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_**¿Cómo puedo compensarlo? **_

_Salva a Wendy _

_**¿Wendy? Pero... **_

_Salva la isla. _

_Salva a Wendy, Peter. _

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_Peter... _

_Deténlos. _

_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _

Abrió los ojos, el aire entrando bruscamente a sus pulmones y haciéndolo jadear con fuerza. Tosió al tiempo que alguien sujetaba su hombro, volviéndolo de costado mientras el agua salada salía a borbotones de su boca, quemándole la garganta.

-Con calma, ya lo tienes. Respira.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y siguió tosiendo hasta que toda el agua dejó su cuerpo. Había estado apoyado en su codo todo el tiempo, pero sus fuerzas parecieron abandonarlo y se dejó caer nuevamente en el suelo.

El suelo crujía y se balanceaba, lo que significaba que de alguna manera, había llegado al barco.

La mano que sujetaba su hombro se apartó.

-¿Estás bien?

Peter parpadeó varias veces, tratando de distinguir la silueta borrosa arrodillada frente a él. Un chico, aproximadamente de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos violetas.

Recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-¿S-Simon? -tartamudeó, su voz ronca y los dientes castañeteándole. Sus prendas mojadas se pegaban a su piel, y a pesar de que en Nunca Jamás no había viento, estaba comenzando a sentir frío.

El muchacho asintió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo -dijo Simon, frunciendo el ceño- Marlene te vio flotando en medio del mar, boca abajo. Las hadas comenzaron a gritar como locas, y para cuando te sacaron y conseguimos cargarte hasta aquí tenías al menos diez minutos sin respirar.

_¿Aquí?_

Parecía estar en una habitación pequeña dentro del barco. Una ventana estrecha y de cristales mugrientos dejaba ver parte del cielo de Nunca Jamás, gris, parecía, a cualquier hora del día.

Pero, ¿qué hacían en ese lugar? Abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando un estruendo retumbó en la habitación, sacudiendo el barco y haciendo vibrar las paredes.

Una mujer ahogó un grito, y fue entonces que vio que no estaban solos.

Al otro lado de la pequeña estancia, lejos hasta el momento de su campo visual, había dos personas: Una mujer rubia y un hombre alto de piel oscura y cabello corto y negro.

También recordaba haberlos visto en el restaurante, pero no había escuchado sus nombres. Jane había visto a Odette, y ella le había dicho que sus amigos estaban en peligro. Estás personas debían de ser esos amigos de los que hablaba...

_¡Jane!_ Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron desmesuradamente, y luchó por incorporarse, apoyándose en los codos y reprimiendo una nueva ante el mareo que vino como una ola.

Simon lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Vieron a alguien más en el agua? –preguntó en vez de responder. El pelinegro parpadeó, confundido, y miró a la rubia (Marlene, suponía) en busca de una respuesta.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo a ti

_Jane... _

Los Niños Perdidos los habían atacado, habían tratado de ahogarlos en venganza por lo que él les había hecho.

¿Habían conseguido ahogar a los demás? ¿Era esa su forma de castigarlo, convirtiéndolo en el único sobreviviente?

_Jane._ Había sujetado su mano hasta que no pudo más. Su rostro había sido lo último que había visto antes de ser tragado por el mar. Lo que había dicho...

Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que ir a buscarla. Iba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Simon se puso en pie de un salto, interponiéndose entre él y la salida.

-No puedes salir de aquí.

Peter frunció el ceño, la ira bullendo dentro de él, y se esforzó en mantener la compostura.

De momento.

-¿Por qu—

Acalló tras otro estruendo, y se apoyó en la pared cercana para mantener el balance.

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? -exclamó, ya al borde de su paciencia.

-Cañones -dijo Marlene simplemente.

Claro, se suponía que estaba en un barco pirata. Y en el barco de Garfio, cuyo entretenimiento personal, antaño, había sido lanzar balas de cañón al cielo a la espera de derribarlo.

-Hay... Cosas, allá afuera -dijo Simon, vacilante- Cosas bastante extrañas.

Peter quiso poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Iban a hablarle de sucesos sobrenaturales, tras todo lo que él y Jane habían pasado?

Claro, ellos no lo sabían.

Volvió a sentir la descarga de urgencia al pensar en su nombre. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

-Sonará un poco raro al principio -continuó Marlene, y al chico le pareció que hablaba desde muy lejos, su mente andando a toda prisa- Aún ahora lo es, pero...

-Hadas -Peter se volvió hacia el pelinegro- Dijiste que las hadas me habían visto.

Simon asintió.

-Créeme, te entiendo. Apenas horas atrás me enteré de que existí—

-¿Los piratas están atacando a las hadas? –la mente del muchacho funcionaba a toda prisa. Tanto, que no notó las miradas de perplejidad a su alrededor.

-De hecho, es al revés –el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, ahora suspicaz- No pareces muy sorprendido, Alfred. ¿Sabías también que tu amigo es un pirata?

-Lo estuve. Sorprendido, quiero decir, y aterrado, y cuestionándome si no había perdido la cordura. Pero eso fue la primera vez, hace… -Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban metidos en ese embrollo? Parecía toda una vida.

Aunque bueno, ahora era consciente de que en su caso, ese era un concepto bastante amplio.

-Bueno, hace mucho. Y es Peter.

-¿Qué?

-Peter –repitió- Es mi nombre, no Alfred. Y Nightfall no es mi amigo, se ha pasado los últimos días tratando de matarnos.

-¿_Matarnos_, en plural? –preguntó el otro hombre, cuyo nombre aún no sabía- ¿No viniste solo?

-No, yo… -_Jane, Jane, Jane…_- No tengo tiempo de explicar, pero tengo que buscar a… Tengo que…

En perspectiva, correr hacia la puerta después de casi morir ahogado había sido una mala idea. La habitación dio varias vueltas, y el balanceo del barco lo hizo trastabillar, apoyando casi todo su peso en la pared cuando las rodillas le fallaron.

-¡Ten cuidado! –Marlene dio un paso hacia él, extendiendo ambas manos, como si quisiera alcanzarlo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Peter asintió. Otra explosión, varias, retumbaron afuera, y el muchacho cerró los ojos con una mueca.

-Si no son para las hadas, ¿A quién atacan, entonces?

Intentó alzar la cabeza, parpadeando varias veces y entrecerrando los ojos para distinguirlos. Los tres se miraron, incómodos, y supo, antes de que Simon hablara, que lo que fuera a decir no le gustaría.

-No sé si lo sepas, pero no sólo hay hadas en este lugar…

Su voz fue ahogada por otro ruido esta vez. Uno que no tenía nada que ver con los cañones.

Voces.

Y venían de muy cerca.

…

Las hadas los esperaban junto al barco cuando llegaron, flotando unos metros por encima del agua. Jane alzó la cabeza, tratando de distinguir lo que ocurría arriba, pero estaba demasiado alto. Podía ver a las hadas, sin embargo, puntitos brillantes que lanzaban nubes de polvo dorado a toda prisa y tiraban de cabellos enmarañados. Vio a algunos piratas desprenderse del suelo, volando entre maldiciones y sujetándose de las velas para no irse demasiado lejos.

Y oía los cañones, disparados en simultáneo una y otra vez.

-Las enanas tenía razón -dijo Bloodtooth, a su derecha- Empezaron la fiesta sin nosotros.

Otra ola de cañones ahogó su voz. Jane giró la cabeza hacia Seka, quién asintió, y luego a las hadas.

-Necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

Estas entendieron al momento, y un destello dorado brilló ante los ojos de la pelirroja, momentos antes de que sus pies comenzaran a alejarse de las aguas.

-¡Muchas gracias! -gritó a las sirenas mientras subían. Ellas simplemente asintieron, sus rostros perlados inexpresivos y sus cabellos brillantes destellando en el mar inmóvil al sumergirse de nuevo.

-Esto no me gusta -dijo Bloodtooth, balanceando las piernas con cautela sin apartar la mirada del agua- No me gusta para nada.

-Vamos -Seka pataleó hacia arriba, ascendiendo hacia la cubierta. Jane y Bloodtooth fueron tras él, y en cuestión de segundos alcanzaron el suelo del barco...

Y se vieron sumergidos en la batalla.

Los piratas corrían de un lado a otro, arremetiendo contra las hadas, que los acallaban con un torrente de polvo antes de que pudieran decir la temida frase que acabaría con ellas. Los vio ascender por los aires, como la cometa que había volado con su madre hacia ya tantos años, y vio como algunos no lograban sujetarse a nada y subían, subían…

-¡Jane!

Bajó la mirada, y cerró los ojos por acto reflejo cuando una de las espadas, lanzada a un hada de cabello rosa, fue esquivada por esta, yendo en su lugar en su dirección, demasiado cerca ya para esquivarla.

Una pequeña explosión se hizo oír en medio del alboroto, una luz brilló tras sus párpados cerrados, y al abrir los ojos, la espada estaba reducida a cenizas a sus pies.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Seka, bajando el brazo. Chispas azules aún manaban de sus dedos, los restos del hechizo.

Jane asintió, y cuando desviaron la mirada al frente, los piratas los observaban.

-¿Sabían que podías hacer eso? -preguntó la chica, viendo como la sorpresa pasaba a ira.

-No.

-Me lo suponía.

Seka y Bloodtooth desenvainaron las espadas, el hechizo diluyéndose, escurriendo como agua al suelo y trayendo de vuelta el color que había ocultado. Sostenían estocadas mientras se abrían paso en la cubierta. Las chispas azules volvieron a los dedos de Seka, y aquellos que no alcanzaban a embestirlos con las espadas eran enviados volando al otro extremo del barco, su curso cambiado a veces por polvo de hada.

Jane, entre ambos espadachines, no podía evitar sentirse algo inútil. La daga que llevaba sólo servía si alguien se acercaba demasiado, cosa que Seka y Bloodtooth hacían todo lo posible por evitar.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-El original queda descartado por razones obvias, así que nos queda encontrar a tus amigos y sacarlos de aquí -dijo Seka, lanzando por los aires a su actual atacante.

-Pero, ¿Dónde están?

-No estoy seguro. Probablemente en las mazmorras. Es en el barco más pequeño -continuó el peliazul, reduciendo a cenizas la espada lanzada en su dirección.

-Garfio y la bruja esperan que vayamos al cuarto del capitán -puntualizó la chica.

-Y precisamente por eso no debemos ir allí -dijo Bloodtooth.

-No sin salvar a tus amigos primero. Tenemos que buscar las llaves de las celdas, en los camarotes. Si están en las mazmorras, las necesitaremos -explicó Seka, volviéndose a ella cuando las amenazas inminentes desaparecieron.

O así parecía.

-¡Seka! -Jane reaccionó sin pensar, lanzando la daga al pirata que corría hacia el peliazul, espada en alto, para atacarlo por la espada.

No consiguió matarlo, pero sí clavó su mano en el poste más cercano, haciendo que soltara la espada en el proceso. El hombre gritó, maldiciéndola y extendiendo la otra mano para remover la daga.

Seka levantó el brazo, murmuró algo y el pirata calló, inconsciente. Su cabeza caía pesadamente sobre tu pecho, todo su cuerpo tumbado sobre el poste, y la daga era lo único que evitaba que cayera, la sangre bajando de su palma y cubriendo ya su antebrazo.

Fue Bloodtooth quién fue a recuperar el cuchillo. Lo apartó sin mucha ceremonia, ignorando como el hombre caía al suelo con un ruido seco, y limpió la sangre en este con la camisa del pirata antes de devolvérselo a Jane con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Pudo ser peor, supongo.

Su mano temblaba cuando tomó la daga de vuelta, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso. Los piratas volvían y los cañones le retumbaban en los oídos (creyó distinguir un punto en el centro hacia donde se dirigían, pero rodeada de piratas y hadas, era difícil ver de qué se trataba). Apretó las manos en puños, la empuñadura de la daga grabándose en su palma, y siguieron adelante, abriéndose paso hacia el otro barco, más despacio de lo que le habría gustado.

¿Eran_ llamas_ lo que veía de reojo?

No se dio cuenta que apretaba con fuerza la daga hasta que cruzaron el puente entre ambos barcos, y la chica dejó salir el aire que tampoco sabía estaba conteniendo.

El silbido metálico le advirtió del peligro, agudo y penetrante.

Consiguió hacerse a un lado, mas no lo suficientemente rápido, y la espada rozó su mejilla a su paso. Siseó de dolor, el ardor quemándole el rostro, y un líquido caliente cayó hasta su cuello.

-¡Jane! -Seka tiraba de ella, y se ocultaron tras una de las velas- ¿Estás bien? -la preocupación marcaba sus rasgos, y palideció más todavía- Estás sangrando.

-No es nada -musitó, pues había sido más la sorpresa que el daño- Es un rasguño, nada más.

Seka abrió la boca, más no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada más.

La vela sobre ellos ardía en llamas. El peliazul tiró de Jane hacia abajo, y rodaron por el suelo cuando la estructura comenzó a desmoronarse.

-Vamos -la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y corrieron para alcanzar a Bloodtooth, que ya casi llegaba a la escalera de los camarotes, en busca de la llave.

Jane miró por encima del hombro, hacia la vela. Las llamas habían aparecido de la nada, y eran más rojas que el fuego normal, brillantes y antinaturales.

_Magia. _¿Odette, quizás? ¿Estaba en la cubierta?

Siguieron adelante. El número de piratas había reducido considerablemente, pero si Odette estaba atacándolos también, el peligro no había hecho sino aumentar.

-Espera -Seka la sujetó del hombro, frenando su andar. A su lado, Bloodtooth también se había detenido.

Frente a ellos vio el por qué: Seaweed y otros dos piratas les bloqueaban el paso, espadas en alto.

-Trajiste a la chica -dijo el peliverde, desbordando sarcasmo.

-Dije que lo haría -respondió Seka con calma, y la mano que sujetaba el hombro de Jane se tensó.

Los ojos de Seaweed fueron entonces a Bloodtooth. La ira se mostró en su expresión sólo un momento, antes de sonreír con crueldad.

-¿Cambio de bando, Blood?

-Nunca tuve uno –replicó el aludido, igual de tenso que Seka. El peliverde lo observó con una fría expresión divertida, que se tornó algo colérica cuando volvió a mirar al príncipe.

-No sé qué mierda le habrás hecho a Northwind, pero ciertamente no dejaré que me hagas lo mismo.

-No sabemos de qué hablas -dijo la chica, y Seaweed chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

-Sí que lo saben.

-Jane -dijo Seka, sin apartar la vista del frente- Cuando te diga, corres.

-Eso no será necesario.

Toscas manos sujetaron sus brazos, inmovilizándola, y pares iguales hicieron lo mismo con los demás. Girando la cabeza, vio que Seka también forcejaba, mientras los piratas colocaban trapos amarillentos y con aspecto de haber pasado mejores días alrededor de sus ojos y su boca.

-Sólo en caso de que decidas ponerte creativo -dijo Seaweed al peliazul, dando un paso hacia él y apuntando su espada al lado derecho de su pecho- Tengo entendido que ustedes demonios tienen el corazón del lado contrario, y preferiría hacer esto bien, antes de que tengas tiempo de maldecirme, como tu hermanita.

Jane gritaba y se sacudía. Trataba de golpear al pirata que la sujetaba entre codazos y pataletas, pero el hombre simplemente la sostuvo con más fuerza. Creyó escuchar el chasquido de sus hombros dislocándose, y un dolor desgarrador se extendió por sus brazos, más lo ignoró y no dejó de intentarlo.

-¡SEKA! ¡NO! ¡SEKA!

-¡Maldito seas, pelo de alga! -gritó Bloodtooth, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al hombre que se acercaba a él.

Jane apenas era consciente de la espada que iba dirigida hacia ella. No podía perderlo, no también. No después de Peter...

No pudo evitarlo. Cerró los ojos al último segundo, temblando de pies a cabeza, y desvió la mirada...

Un ruido escalofriante llegó a sus oídos, más fuerte que el estruendo que los rodeaba. Un ruido viscoso y cargado de sangre que salpicó su rostro y arrancó un gemido de su boca.

Su respiración se aceleró, las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos, y no fue capaz de abrirlos hasta que escuchó las maldiciones de los piratas detrás de ella.

Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿No estaban acostumbrados a ver cosas así? ¿Matar gente no era algo lo suficientemente común entre ellos como para que eso los sobresaltara?

Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, vio a Seaweed y a los piratas que los acompañaban en el suelo, inconscientes. Vio un montón de madera rota en el suelo junto a un líquido oscuro y de olor penetrante...

Y vio a Seka, aún vendado y amordazado, a su lado.

Los piratas los soltaron sin mucha ceremonia, y a punto estuvieron de echar a correr de no ser porque fueron interceptados por Bloodtooth y...

¿Arthur y Simon?

Los miró, boquiabierta, mientras recogían las espadas de los piratas inconscientes del suelo y corrían a ayudar al pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien? -Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Marlene, que la miraba, preocupada- Escuchamos a los piratas, y creímos que necesitarían ayuda.

Jane asintió, aún estupefacta, tras lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Y tu amigo se encuentra bien?

Seka se quitaba las vendas en ese momento, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Íbamos a rescatarlos -dijo, sonriendo a medias- Pero parece que fue al revés.

Marlene sonrió.

-No hemos sido nosotros solos. Fue su idea usar los barriles de ron como arma.

-¿De quién? -preguntó Jane, frunciendo el ceño. Marlene señaló hacia atrás, y sólo entonces reparó en la figura en lo alto de la escalera, medio oculta en las sombras.

Una figura que no proyectaba sombra en el suelo.

Se quedó paralizada, incapaz de moverse mientras él andaba hacia ella, confundido ante su reacción.

-Peter...-su voz era algo a medio camino entre un susurro y un suspiro. Era imposible. Las sirenas lo habían buscado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, nadie podía sobrevivir tanto tiempo...

-Jane -una sola palabra. Sólo eso bastó para llevarse el escepticismo. Sólo su voz, para decirle que no estaba soñando.

-Pero creí que... -musitó, aún inmóvil- Creí...

-También temí por ti, más cuando me dijeron que sólo me habían encontrado a mí –dijo el muchacho, caminando hacia ella, y sonrió a medias- Pero estamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Hasta el final.

La chica sonrió. Era real. No podía creerlo, pero era cierto.

-Hasta el final.

Él extendió la mano, acariciando con cuidado su rostro, y miró con preocupación el corte en su mejilla. Vagamente, se imaginó el aspecto que tendría, cubierta de sangre seca.

Jane quiso abrazarlo. Quiso hundir la cabeza en su pecho, asegurarse de que no dejara su lado de nuevo ni volviera a asustarla como lo había hecho.

Mas al intentarlo, hizo una mueca, el dolor en sus brazos regresando de donde fuera que se hubiera escondido. La preocupación de Peter aumentó, y se apartó como si temiera hacerle más daño.

-No es nada –aseguró, demasiado contenta de tenerlo de vuelta como para preocuparse por algo tan superficial como sus heridas.

-Jane...

-Yo me encargo -Seka, algo incómodo, anduvo hacia ella, y colocó con cuidado las manos sobre sus hombros. Incluso eso hizo que cerrara los ojos con una mueca.

Una corriente de agua helada cubrió sus brazos y su rostro...

Y momentos después, el dolor desapareció.

Al abrir los ojos, Seka asentía, apartando las manos.

-¿Te duele algo más?

-No, creo que eso era todo -dijo, moviendo los hombros y extendiendo una mano para tocarse la mejilla, ahora ilesa- Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones.

-¡Seashore!

Los cuatro giraron la cabeza. Bloodtooth, Simon y Arthur se acercaban a ellos. Las espadas de los tres estaban cubiertas de sangre, y estaban despeinados y ensangrentados, mas aparentemente ilesos.

- Parece que no eras el único infiltrado. Dicen que hay otro mago en el barco, y está peleando con Nightfall -continuó el pelirrojo- La bruja le hizo algo, y lo que fuera lo hizo capaz de hacer hechizos como tu gente.

-Parecía poseído o algo así -añadió Simon- No podemos ver desde aquí qué ocurre, pero deberíamos de ir a ayudar a Nowe.

Seka asintió, y sus ojos fueron a Jane, quien entendió el mensaje al momento.

-Esperaremos aquí.

-Toma -recogió del suelo la espada que quedaba, tendiéndosela a la chica. Su mirada fue de Peter a ella- Tengan cuidado.

-Lo tendremos -aseguró Peter, y vio que la aprensión hacia el peliazul parecía haber disminuido.

Los cuatro se fueron, dejándolos solos en el ahora desierto barco pirata. La pelirroja giró la cabeza hacia Marlene, debatiéndose la mejor manera de comenzar.

-Mar -dijo finalmente- ¿Eran los únicos prisioneros? ¿Dónde está Christine?

La expresión de la rubia se ensombreció, y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sabemos. El pirata de cabello negro, Luke, se la llevó hace ya días. Dijo que el capitán quería verla, y no hemos sabido nada de ella desde entonces -explicó- Intentamos bajar a su camarote, pero algo nos impidió entrar.

-¿Algo cómo qué? -preguntó Peter.

-Magia -siguió ella- Nos hizo rebotar como si se tratara de una pared.

Jane y Peter se miraron.

-Odette.

-Quizás espera por nosotros -dijo Peter.

Jane sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

-Bueno, no hay por qué hacerla esperar más tiempo –dijo, volviéndose hacia su amiga- La encontraremos, Mar, y nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.

-Hay que decirle a los otros -dijo Peter- No podemos enfrentarla solos.

Jane asintió, y los dos se pusieron en marcha, con Marlene pisándoles los talones.

-Pero, dijeron que nos quedáramos aquí.

-Y corremos peligro en cualquier parte de estos malditos barcos -replicó Peter- Así que da igual si los seguimos o no.

-Por no mencionar que sólo yo tengo un arma, y eso créeme que no es de mucha ayuda -añadió Jane- Es peor si estamos solos.

Marlene no volvió a replicar, y se abrieron paso en la cubierta, hacia el puente entre ambos barcos.

-Jane, -Giró la cabeza hacia Peter, y encontró sus ojos azules clavados en ella- Lo que dijiste en el barco, antes de que los Niños Perdidos nos ahogaran…

Luchó por alejar las imágenes que venían a su mente: Los fantasmas de niños asustados, sus ojos opacos que la miraban fijamente en sus rostros cerúleos. Manos pequeñas y frías que tiraban de cada miembro del barco hasta que sólo quedaban ella y Peter, y no por mucho tiempo, no podía quedar mucho tiempo.

La muerte inminente y las palabras, desesperadas. La última oportunidad que tendrían de ser pronunciadas…

-¿Sí?

-¿Lo decías en serio?

_No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. _

-Sí -respondió, sin apartar la mirada- Cada palabra.

Pues incluso entonces, seguía manteniendo su afirmación.

Peter asintió, sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco. Sin importar lo que pase.

-¡Chicos, miren! -Marlene se detuvo de golpe, sus ojos fijos en algo a su izquierda. Los dos se detuvieron también, y siguieron su mirada hacia el horizonte lejano.

En las aguas tranquilas, por un momento, no pareció haber nada más que neblina.

Luego esta se fue apartando, reemplazada por un espeso humo de color negro. Uno que crecía despacio, y formaba ramas que trepaban en la superficie lisa del agua, cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Marlene.

Aún estaba lejos, pero Jane distinguió las siluetas en la oscuridad.

Siluetas de ojos amarillos que los miraban fijamente, como en su sueño.

-No lo sé -respondió, y no notó que había sujetado la mano de Peter hasta que recibió un apretón en respuesta- Pero no puede ser nada bueno.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada, el miedo, la decisión y algo más, algo intangible e indescriptible reflejándose en sus expresiones antes de que volvieran la vista al frente.

_Estamos juntos en esto_,_ pase lo que pase. _

…

"_Una vez creces, no puedes volver jamás."_

_**Peter Pan**_**, película de Disney realizada en 1953. **


	46. Todas las huestes del infierno

_**Capítulo XLV:**_

_**Todas las huestes del infierno:**_

"_Son muy jóvenes para pelear contra tantos."_

_**Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte, **_**por J.K. Rowling. Capítulo 24,**_** "El fabricante de varitas".**_

Simon fue el primero en ver las sombras. Se entretejían en la distancia, acercándose hacia ellos sin ningún apuro, y algo en la oscuridad que las formaba le dio muy mala espina.

Sin embargo, lo que fuera tendría que esperar. Estaban a medio camino del centro del barco, donde peleaban los dos magos (O lo que fuera Luke ahora, y lo que sea que clamara ser Nowe) y aún tenía que determinar si sus nuevos compañeros eran de fiar. Jane estaba con ellos, así que, de momento, tendría que confiar en su buen juicio.

Pero, ¿qué hacia Jane Sullivan en esa tierra disparatada, con un trabajador del muelle de Londres de identidad dudosa, un enano pelirrojo de barba trenzada y un mago melancólico de cabello azul?

Tendría que preguntarle. En el minuto en que sus vidas no corrieran peligro, lo haría.

Si es que tenían algún momento de tranquilidad. Evadir a los piratas remanentes no era tan difícil como enfrentarse a todos juntos, pero tampoco era sencillo, tras haber hecho lo último. El chico estaba agotado, lleno de cortes que, aunque superficiales, eran bastante molestos, y con una quemadura en la espalda que le impedía girar la cabeza sin hacer una mueca.

Al llegar al centro del barco, fueron recibidos por una llamarada roja que, zumbando, pasó por su lado izquierdo y fue a estrellarse a un punto detrás de él. El ruido que siguió le puso los pelos de punta: Una especie de ronroneo, como la carne que Arthur lanzaba todas las mañanas a la parrillera cuando llegaba la hora del almuerzo en el restaurante.

Simon se dio la vuelta, los ojos muy abiertos, y vio como una silueta alta, oscura y calcinada caía al suelo con un ruido seco.

-Dios bendito -murmuró, apenas consciente de que había hablado.

Arthur maldijo en voz baja, y los dos retrocedieron en simultáneo cuando el hombre, que habían creído muerto, extendió los brazos delgaduchos y fragmentados como hojas de papel, y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, hacia ellos.

No pudo evitar pensar en una araña: Un insecto enorme, asqueroso y moribundo que convulsionaba en el suelo en sus últimos estertores. Lo observó, medio en trance, mientras se acercaba, y cuando los ojos de la criatura se abrieron, y contempló al chico con sus cuencas vacías, una nueva emoción se sobrepuso a la conmoción.

Lástima.

Luke extendió la mano, y el chico de cabello azul hizo lo mismo, como si quisiera alcanzarlo. Chispas grises salieron de sus dedos, envolviendo al hombre calcinado en una nube de humo.

Cuando el humo desapareció, Luke también había desaparecido.

Simon no se dio cuenta de lo ruidosa que era su respiración hasta entonces, cuando fue consciente de que el tenso silencio que había reinado en el barco no había sido sino el zumbido de su propia sangre retumbando en sus oídos. Sacudió la cabeza, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos, alejarlos de lo que acababa de presenciar, y parpadeó con fuerza, alzando la mirada.

El pelirrojo y el peliazul se dirigían hacia el otro extremo de la batalla, desde donde Nowe los observaba, apoyado pesadamente en una de las velas, su piel más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos vidriosos, como los de una marioneta. No podía escuchar de qué hablaban, pero por la expresión del pelirrojo (el único capaz de mostrar emociones, al parecer), supuso que no sería nada bueno.

Al girar la cabeza, vio que Arthur lo miraba, la interrogante en sus ojos.

Simon se encogió de hombros. Lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo –en general, no sólo en el momento presente- era obvio que estaba mucho más allá de cualquier experiencia que hubiera tenido antes.

-¿Crees que se conozcan? –preguntó.

-El de azul lo conoce, al menos –señaló Arthur, con un gesto de la cabeza.

Vio a qué se refería: No podía leer la expresión del mago –si es que tenía alguna- pero algo en su mirada delataba sorpresa, como si no hubiera esperado encontrar a Nowe allí.

¿O era, a caso, que esperaba que fuera un pirata como cualquier otro? Daba la impresión de haber mantenido oculta su verdadera identidad hasta entonces ─cualquiera que fuera─ Quizás también había engañado al peliazul.

-¿Simon? –Sintió una mano en su hombro, y al girar la cabeza hacia Arthur, algo sobresaltado, vio los ojos del hombre fijos en el mar, y en las sombras que él ya había visto- No creo que eso sea algo bueno.

Habían crecido desde que las había visto por última vez. Su movimiento era casi imperceptible, más entretejiéndose sobre el mar opaco y la isla moribunda que moviéndose como tal, pero estaba seguro que la última vez que había visto aquel humo oscuro, antes del fuego, antes de que Luke se arrastrara hacia ellos como una araña y antes del borrón que siguió, aquella amenaza desconocida estaba mucho más lejos.

Y aquellos ojos amarillos, lejanos pero ciertamente fijos en ellos, ciertamente no habían estado allí.

El grupo había notado las sombras también. El pelirrojo parecía igual de confundido que ellos, quizás algo molesto, pues era evidente que no tendrían tiempo de recuperarse del combate que acababa de ocurrir.

Pero Nowe y el mago no parecían estarlo. El primero parecía casi triste, preocupado, definitivamente, y definitivamente al corriente de lo que ocurría.

Y el muchacho pudo jurar que el mago parecía incluso asustado.

-Hasta ahora hemos visto hadas, magos, algo muy cercano a un demonio y un barco que vuela –dijo, más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor, si bien se volvió nuevamente a él luego, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad- ¿Qué nos faltará por ver en este lugar?

Arthur volvió a mirar el humo, y el chico lo imitó. Podía jurar que veía siluetas, igual de oscuras, flotando en las tinieblas en su camino hacia el barco.

Siluetas de ojos amarillos.

-Lo que sea que sea, -dijo el hombre mayor- puedo decirte que no tardaremos en conocerlo.

…

Para cuando alcanzaron el barco grande, las sombras habían crecido aun más, y Jane pudo ver con más claridad las siluetas dentro de ella. Figuras alargadas, demasiado para ser humanas, de cabellos alborotados y dedos como garras. Su corazón se aceleraba con sólo verlas, una sensación extraña apoderándose de su cuerpo, como un reconocimiento innato a un terror de la infancia.

Recordaba haber visto antes personas así, pero no sabía ubicar dónde, cuándo o cómo. Y no era como si la adrenalina que impulsaba sus piernas y revolvía sus pensamientos estuviera siendo de mucha ayuda.

Seka, Simon, Bloodtooth y Arthur conversaban entre ellos, observando también la amenaza inminente. Había otro hombre con ellos, un pirata de cabello blanco que la chica asumió era el infiltrado del que habían hablado.

No vio a Nightfall por ninguna parte.

Los cinco giraron la cabeza hacia el trío al oírlos llegar, poniendo fin a la conversación. Vio que Seka abría la boca, probablemente con intensiones de reprimirles el moverse cuando les pidió que no lo hicieran, pero lo interceptó antes de que pudiera.

-Odette tiene a Christine –dijo a toda prisa- Creemos que está en el camarote de Garfio, y Marlene dice que lleva allí varios días.

-¿Odette? –preguntó Simon, frunciendo el ceño.

-Una bruja –explicó Peter- Una bastante peligrosa, de hecho.

-¿Christine tiene cinco días encerrada con un pirata y una bruja? –inquirió Arthur, sus ojos abriéndose desmesuradamente.

-Y las cosas están por ponerse peor –Jane señaló las sombras, sus ojos yendo nuevamente a Seka- ¿Sabes de qué puede tratar…

Su voz se apagó al reparar en el rostro del príncipe. Había aprendido a distinguir las emociones más allá de la máscara, tras pasar tanto tiempo con él, y reconoció el pánico al momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seka? –preguntó, irguiéndose casi de manera inconsciente, preparándose para el golpe.

-A decir verdad, no estoy seguro –admitió el peliazul- Siento que… Siento que he visto algo así antes, hace muchos años, pero… No puedo recortarlo.

Nunca lo vio tan alterado, y tuvo un escalofrío al preguntarse qué podría ser tan horrible como para que Seka, que había visto morir a su hermana, bloqueara el recuerdo de esa manera.

A menos que no hubiera tenido opción, como Peter.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, y confundida, vio que no estaba prestando atención. El muchacho miraba al peliblanco, y este le devolvía la mirada, si bien lo que era confusión en el primero era casi diversión en el segundo.

En esa forma melancólica que al parecer tenían los magos de encontrar todo irónico, claro.

-¿Peter?

El muchacho se sobresaltó, sus ojos yendo rápidamente a Jane antes de volver al pirata.

-¿Te conozco?

El hombre sonrió a medias.

-Algo así –dijo, y Jane se preguntó si era algo de magos, también el responder una pregunta de forma tan criptica.

Peter pareció a punto de decir algo más, pero sacudió la cabeza, rindiéndose en la batalla contra sus recuerdos revueltos y volviendo al tema importante:

-Lo que sea que sea, viene hacia nosotros, y a menos que tengan una idea de cómo enfrentarlos…

-No podemos hacerlo –interrumpió el peliblanco, y el muchacho enmudeció de golpe. Todos los ojos fueron al pirata, que sacudió la cabeza con tristeza- No con este número, incluso con la ayuda de las hadas somos menos que ellos.

-¿Tú sabes quiénes son, Nowe? –preguntó Marlene.

Peter reaccionó ante el nombre, irguiéndose ligeramente. Era como si uno de los recuerdos destacara más que el resto, algo que había aclarado sus ojos nublados apenas un poco. Sólo Jane pareció notarlo, y fue tan breve que no estuvo segura de si había sido o no producto de su imaginación, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

Mientras tanto, "Nowe" asintió con la cabeza.

-Ellos son los causantes de que esté aquí –explicó- Vienen de tierras más allá de cualquier mundo conocido, tierras a las que nadie se atreve a ir, y su sed de sangre los ha llevado a hacerse con todo mundo que encuentran. La oscuridad que traen sólo deja horror a su paso.

Jane recordó algo que Seka le había dicho, cuando aun la batalla era un prospecto lejano y no un terror del ahora.

-¿Vienen de la misma tierra de la que viene Odette? –preguntó, y Nowe asintió con gravedad.

-Salvajes –dijo Seka, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Bloodtooth pareció tensarse, apretando el mango de la espada y mirando las sombras fijamente, como si esperara que se lanzaran hacia él en ese preciso instante.

-¿Son malos? –inquirió Marlene- ¿Más de lo que pensábamos?

Seka asintió.

-Puede que incluso peor. Los salvajes conquistan mundos, los destruyen y reconstruyen a su propia imagen. Si han venido hasta aquí… Podría ser el fin de Nunca Jamás

-Por no mencionar de nosotros –añadió Arthur, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada de las sombras con inquietud- Nos superan en número y no sabemos de lo que son capaces, pero eso no significa que nos quedaremos aquí a esperar a que nos maten, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado.

-Tiene razón –dijo Jane- Necesitamos un plan. No estamos solos, además. Las hadas enviarán refuerzos, y las sirenas están de nuestro lado.

-Jane –Peter la llamó con urgencia, y al girar la cabeza hacia él, casi esperó ver que los salvajes los habían alcanzado- No son los únicos.

La chica frunció el ceño, confundida. El muchacho parecía haber descubierto algo, algo importante.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No sé cómo –admitió- Pero sé…-vaciló, sus ojos volviendo a nublarse antes de que asintiera una y otra vez con la cabeza- Nos van a dar más tiempo, estoy seguro. Saben que lo necesitamos para…

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó Jane.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Simon, al mismo tiempo.

-Para salvar a Christine. Quieren que los salvemos a todos –respondió el muchacho, y la pelirroja comenzó a alarmarse por lo frenético de su expresión.

-¿Quiénes, Peter? –repitió, apretando la mano que no había soltado en ningún momento, buscando su mirada.

-Los niños perdidos –dijo finalmente- Dicen que no puedo dejarlos morir, como hice con ellos.

El rostro de la chica se suavizó. Los niños que había visto, los fantasmas… ¿Por eso los habían atacado en el barco? ¿Buscaban vengarse?

No, no, lo había entendido todo mal. Querían _comunicarse_. No habían matado a Peter; le habían advertido lo que ocurriría si se equivocaba otra vez, si más gente moría por su culpa.

Y se culpaba por ello, lo sabía, se culpaba por haberlos abandonado, así ambos supieran que no había tenido opción.

Quiso decir algo para que dejara de pensar así, para que supiera que no era responsable de lo que hubiera ocurrido cuando no estuvo allí, pero sabía que no le creería. Apretó su mano nuevamente, y sin apartar la mirada, trató de decirle todo lo que las palabras no podrían: Que aun creía en él, que sabía, _sabía_ que no se había rendido así cómo así, que aún había tiempo de enmendar el pasado, que ambos aun tenían una oportunidad...

-Salvaremos a Christine y saldremos de esto –aseguró, y él asintió, agradeciéndole en silencio. Jane se volvió entonces a los demás- Pero como dije, necesitamos un plan.

-Creo que podría ayudarlos con eso –dijo Nowe- Sé de algo que podríamos hacer para poner la balanza a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Arthur. La expresión de Nowe, si bien no cambió, pareció tornarse sombría.

-Matar a Garfio.

…

Dorian apretó los dientes mientras bajaba las escaleras, conteniendo las muecas de dolor cada vez que un movimiento brusco (o cualquier movimiento, a fin de cuentas) hacía que los músculos cercenados de su abdomen se movieran más de lo debido.

Podía sentir con incómoda claridad las vendas que los mantenían en su sitio, e incluso el rose de la camisa contra la piel lo molestaba. Trató de ocultarlo, mas Mae no parecía convencida. Guardaba su distancia, unos escalones detrás de él, pero podía sentir los ojos de la pelirrosa clavados en su nuca.

Después de todo, años de conocerla le decían que nadie se tomaba más en serio sus obligaciones como enfermera que ella... Y que decididamente no aprobaba nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

El castillo era un desastre de huellas ensangrentadas y cadáveres esparcidos por todas partes. Aliados y enemigos estaban apilados en los pasillos, en los salones y en el amplio vestíbulo al que se dirigía, personas que un día había jurado proteger y que habían terminado traicionándolos. Los cristales de las ventanas habían sido reducidos a trozos irregulares de vidrio regados sobre la masacre, y las cortinas habían sido arrancadas y pisoteadas en el furor de la batalla.

Grym y sus hombres lo esperaban abajo, de pie en medio de la debacle, cubiertos de sangre y sudor, con los cabellos desordenados y un brillo salvaje en los ojos.

Dio un paso al frente cuando Dorian alcanzó el pie de la escalera, evaluando su condición rápidamente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Nos llamaba, capitán?

Dorian observó a cada uno de los caballeros, en busca de la más leve vacilación, la más leve señal de que había perdido su confianza, y no encontró nada.

Asintió, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a _sir _Grym.

-Debemos partir cuanto antes, a Nunca Jamás –anunció sin preámbulos, y aunque el rostro de su interlocutor denotó su sorpresa, no protestó de ninguna manera- La reina Lya y su gente nos engañaron a todos –dijo, más alto, pues se dirigía a todos los presentes, y volvió a observarlos uno a uno mientras lo hacía- Los salvajes nos atacaron hace muchos años, cuando éramos demasiado jóvenes para recordarlo. Tomaron nuestras tierras y asesinaron a todo hombre y mujer que encontraron, incluyendo nuestros reyes. Sólo sobrevivimos porque necesitaban un pueblo a quién oprimir, pero ya no se encuentran aquí para hacer eso. Somos libres, ya no somos niños, y nuestro rey, nuestro _legítimo _rey, necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Pero, capitán –dijo _sir _Grym- Si vencimos a los salvajes, ¿Quiénes van a atacar al rey?

Dorian negó con la cabeza.

-Los salvajes no estaban solos. Sus aliados se dirigen a Nunca Jamás, donde Seka y sus compañeros emprenden una misión de rescate, sin saber lo que los espera o lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Llegarán en cualquier momento, así que tenemos que darnos prisa.

Hubo un tenso silencio, en el que Dorian esperó, casi contó, con que alguien se opusiera.

Luego, Grym desenvainó su espada, y ante los murmullos de sobresalto de los demás caballeros, la alzó hacia el cielo.

-¡Por el rey Seka! –gritó, y su voz fue seguida por silbidos metálicos cuando todos los caballeros siguieron su ejemplo, el vestíbulo llenándose con el rugido de sus voces.

-¡Por el rey Seka!

…

Y en Nunca Jamás, el rey que aún no sabía que lo era y Jane Sullivan colgaban de lo alto de las velas del Jolly Roger.

Los niños perdidos podrían querer ayudarlos ─O al menos, eso pensaba Peter─ pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que un plan de respaldo no haría mal a nadie. Después de todo, mientras más cosas se interpusieran entre ellos y los salvajes, mejor.

Jane terminó de estirar la vela. Gris y raída por el tiempo, la maldición y el desuso, era más un trapo viejo colgado desde un punto inverosímilmente alto e inútil, que algo que usaría cualquier persona con uso de razón para navegar… Pero cumpliría el propósito, y eso era lo que importaba.

-¿Listo? –preguntó el peliazul, a su lado.

Jane asintió, girando la cabeza a su derecha, donde Peter y Nowe hacían lo mismo con la vela siguiente.

-¡Listos! –gritó la chica.

-¡Aquí también! –Fue la respuesta de Peter, que alzó la cabeza entonces hacia las hadas, expectantes por encima de ellos- ¡Cuándo quieran!

La lluvia de polvo de hada no se hizo esperar, y Jane sintió un extraño alivio cuando volvió a elevarse, el vacío en su estómago ya más emocionante que aterrador. Los cuatro alzaron el vuelo, colocándose detrás de las velas y estirándolas como ligas de goma, gracias al hechizo de Seka y Nowe.

-¡Ahora! –gritaron los cuatro, y una nueva descarga de polvo alcanzó esta vez las velas, despedida por los aires cuando las soltaron en simultáneo.

El polvo de hada describió una curva en el aire, como un arcoíris de un único y centellante color que terminó en las negras sombras que se aproximaban. Chocó con fuerza contra una pared invisible, y el horizonte se tiñó de morado oscuro, antes de desaparecer con un parpadeo.

-¿Funcionó? –preguntó Jane.

-Espera –dijo Seka.

Lo hizo, con el corazón en la boca, y por agónicos segundos, no comprendió a que se refería.

Luego, vio que las sombras se detenían, relámpagos morados titilando dentro de ellas, y aunque los ojos amarillos jamás mostraban ninguna expresión, se convenció de que revelaban la sorpresa de sus enemigos.

-Lo hicimos –dijo Peter, a medio camino entre un respiro y un suspiro. Jane asintió, sonriendo, y dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Pero sabía que no era definitivo. La magia de las hadas, Nowe y Seka combinada era poderosa, sí, pero no los detendría para siempre.

Peter agradeció a las hadas, y los cuatro descendieron entonces, hacia la cubierta. Simon, Bloodtooth, Arthur y Marlene los esperaban junto a las velas, y vio las interrogantes en sus ojos cuando llegaron, la misma incertidumbre que había tenido ella cuando Seka había sugerido la idea.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Arthur.

-Tenemos unos minutos. Una hora, a lo sumo, si los Niños Perdidos realmente aparecen –dijo Seka- Sobra decir que debemos actuar rápido.

-¿Están seguros de que si Garfio muere, la maldición muere con él? –preguntó Jane, y tanto Nowe como Seka asintieron.

-La maldición está centrada en él –dijo el peliblanco- Si muere, la isla debería despertar del todo.

-El que Peter y tú llegaran produjo cambios en Nunca Jamás –dijo Seka- Mas no los suficientes. En estos momentos no es ninguna amenaza para los salvajes… Pero despierta, solía ser uno de los lugares más poderosos conocidos.

-¿Creen que sea capaz de luchar contra ellos y ganar? –preguntó Simon, y a Jane no se le escapó el que miraba con aprensión la oscuridad "congelada" a mitad de camino.

-No lo sé –admitió Nowe- Pero le daríamos una oportunidad.

_Y luchar es siempre mejor que rendirse, _pensó la chica.

Fue Peter quien tomó la iniciativa, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo. En marcha, entonces.

…

Había frío donde estaba. Se colaba en sus huesos, extinguía su luz y la ahogaba, espeso como agua, como humo. Campanita no podía moverse, ni sabía dónde estaba, o si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. La oscuridad la rodeaba, infinita, sin importar lo que hiciera, y su única compañía eran los murmullos ininteligibles que venían de ella.

Voces, cientos.

De golpe, una palabra se coló entre los susurros. Su nombre, una sola vez.

_Campanita…_

¿Hablaban con ella? ¿Intentaban decirle algo?

¿O hablaban_ de_ ella? ¿Sabían lo que había hecho?

_Te lo advertimos, Campanita._

La misma voz. Etérea, muchas voces unidas en una sola, desde ningún punto en particular, casi dentro de ella…

_Tu envidia casi te cuesta la vida._

¿_Casi_? ¿No estaba muerta, entonces?

_Aun tienes tiempo de arreglarlo, Campanita. No es demasiado tarde._

¿Para qué? ¿Para ayudar a Peter? Peter estaba muerto, y Jane tenía gente de sobra para recuperar la isla. ¿Qué caso tenía?

_Peter vive, y necesita tu ayuda._

Algo se coló en medio de la oscuridad. Una nueva emoción, una que fue como un rayo, que apartó parte del frío que la consumía.

Pero no podía ser cierto. Peter se había ahogado, Peter…

_Campanita_. La voz la trajo de vuelta, pidiéndole atención, y sin poder hacer nada al respecto, el hada siguió escuchando. _Despertarás dentro de poco. Tenemos una tarea para ti, una con la que puedes reivindicarte, ayudar a Peter y salvar a tus hermanas. Serás la primera, la primera de todas. Hemos decidido que eres la indicada, pero sólo si aceptas._

La indicada. ¿Cómo podía ser ella la indicada para algo que sonaba tan importante? Había cometido tantos errores, le había fallado a su mejor amigo…

Pero quizás, quizás no era así. Quizás la voz tenía razón. Quizás aun estaba a tiempo de enmendar sus errores. Quizás Peter vivía aún. Quizás eran precisamente sus errores los que la hacían capaz de llevar a cabo esa nueva misión. Quizás era el ser imperfecta lo que le permitía ser la primera.

La voz supo su decisión incluso antes de que la dijera, o que descubriera como hacerlo. Algo le decía que esa presencia la conocía incluso mejor que ella misma, la había conocido desde el principio, y había sabido que vendría al mundo y de lo que sería capaz.

El frío desapareció, y la luz se llevó la oscuridad. Los murmullos se alejaron, y Campanita sintió que las voces la envolvían, como una cascada de polvo de hada, como la magia más antigua de todas…

Y supo qué era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que las ancianas habían destinado para ella.

…

La barrera entre ellos y la escalera al camarote de Garfio seguía allí cuando llegaron, pero ahora estaban preparados.

Nowe y Seka extendieron las manos ─chispas amarillas manando de los dedos del primero, y azules del segundo─ y Peter escuchó un chirrido metálico detrás de él, indicando que el plan de momento funcionaba.

Los demás se apartaron del camino, y la bala de cañón, más grande que cualquiera que el muchacho hubiera visto, salió despedida junto a un chorro de polvo de hada, chocando contra la muralla invisible. Un estallido nuevo resonó en el aire, y la muralla se agitó sobre sí misma, doblándose ante la bala antes de reducirla nuevamente a ceniza.

Mas no terminó allí. La bala volvió a formarse, colisionando contra la pared, presionándola tercamente, y pareció forcejear con ella hasta que, finalmente, escucharon un sonoro crujido, y vieron como una grieta de luz blanca se abría paso en el hechizo de Odette.

-¡Ahora! –gritó Seka, y Jane tiró de su brazo, los dos tumbándose al suelo, junto con los demás.

La luz pasó justo por encima de ellos, y sintió los dedos de Jane apretarse contra su piel, igual de aterrada que él, deseando que funcionara, y que no acabaran de suicidarse…

Se esfumó tan pronto como apareció, y al abrir los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse que ella seguía ilesa, a su lado. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos asintieron a la pregunta sin palabras del otro, antes de volver la vista al frente.

Nowe y Seka se pusieron en pie, y los demás los imitaron. A primera vista, parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Luego, Peter distinguió las grietas en las paredes al otro lado, el polvo que había sido levantado y flotaba en el oscuro pasillo con un aire fantasmal, y supo que estaban más cerca de su objetivo.

El chico no podía recordar dónde había conocido a Nowe, o porqué algo en el extraño se le hacía tan familiar. Al no saberlo, no estaba seguro si era de fiar, o si su plan no era más que un truco para llevarlos hasta Garfio y Odette.

Pero de momento, era con lo único que contaban. Si tan sólo recordar no fuera tan condenadamente complicado…

-¿Peter? –Jane lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, acostumbrada ya a la situación, supuso, y el muchacho giró la cabeza hacia ella- ¿Estás listo?

Los demás habían comenzado a entrar, pero ella esperaba por él. El muchacho entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Vamos.

-No tan rápido, Pan.

Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, y Peter maldijo en voz baja al ver de quién se trataba.

Detrás de ellos estaba Seaweed, junto a los piratas que quedaban en el barco.

…

Los larameos zarparon con el sol en lo alto, conscientes de que tenían el tiempo en su contra. Seka y sus compañeros habían partido hacía casi doce horas, y no sabían cuantos días de ventaja tenían los salvajes, que podrían estar en Nunca Jamás en esos momentos.

En el camino, se dio cuenta que había omitido deliberadamente la verdad sobre sus orígenes. Había ocultado que ese no era realmente su hogar, ni su pueblo, ni Seka su rey.

Pero ¿Tenía acaso un hogar en Glassclaire?, se preguntó Dorian, con los ojos fijos en el mar, ¿Cómo podía volver tras tantos años, si sus únicos recuerdos eran la versión de Lya? ¿Si lo único que sabía de su gente era lo que ella le había dicho?

No, no tenía un hogar ahora. Su hogar había sido Laramet, y se había venido abajo. Alguien había decidido patear el cristal y destrozar la elaborada mentira.

Alguien. **Él. **

Finalmente había destruido la prisión, y la jaula destruida era horrible, sí, pero no siempre se vería así. Llorarían a los caídos, resurgirían de las cenizas y comenzarían de nuevo.

Podía construir un hogar allí, podían ser una nueva nación. Florecerían en la adversidad, tal como había dicho Jane. Cumpliría su promesa.

Y entonces, quizás, Dorian pensaría en volver.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –dijo una voz de mujer, extrañamente familiar.

Sobresaltado, Dorian se dio la vuelta. La voz venía de algún punto detrás de él, y abrió mucho los ojos al ver que la recién llegada no estaba en la cubierta.

Flotaba por encima de la barandilla.

Era una mujer joven. Llevaba un vestido verde hasta las rodillas, y el cabello rubio recogido en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza. Su piel brillaba con luz propia, una luz dorada dentro de ella, y las alas en su espalda, delicadas y transparentes, robaban destellos de los rayos del sol.

Su rostro se le hizo familiar, sus grandes ojos azules, y contuvo el aliento al recordar a quién pertenecían.

-¿Campanita? –musitó, observándola, boquiabierto, mientras el hada bajaba a la cubierta.

De pie frente a él, la cabeza de la rubia estaba al mismo alto de sus hombros.

La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo, e hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡Oh, Dorian! ¡Cómo te has encogido!


	47. Agotando las ilusiones

_**Capítulo XLVI:**_

_**Agotando las ilusiones:**_

"_(…) Mas las mejores decisiones que tomamos no son siempre las decisiones más sabias." _

**Anne Rice.**

Jane contó menos de una docena de piratas. Sabía que no serían problema, con dos magos y un ejército de hadas de su lado...

Pero no dejaban de ser un enorme contratiempo.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, los demás se devolvían. Seaweed no pareció notarlo, o al menos, no pareció importarle.

-Créeme, no es el momento para esto –dijo Peter, y vio como observaba de reojo a los salvajes, consciente de que su tiempo se agotaba- No tienen idea de lo que…

-Sabemos qué quieren hacer –lo cortó el peliverde, y el muchacho enmudeció.

-Dejen que sigamos nuestro camino, entonces –dijo Jane, y por el rabillo del ojo, vio que los dedos de Seka ya desprendían chispas azules.

-No nos interesa si deciden seguir su camino o quedarse plantados allí –siguió el pirata, y Jane frunció el ceño, confundida.

-Pero, entonces…

-Ya muchos dieron la vida por él –dijo otro de los piratas, de cabello gris enmarañado y con menos de la mitad de los dientes en la boca- Nosotros no vamos a hacerlo también.

-Además –añadió otro, un hombre bajito de cabello naranja- Si deciden bajar y morir, ya es su problema.

-¿Qué quieren, entonces? –preguntó Simon, detrás de Jane.

-Protección –Seaweed dio un paso al frente, separándose del grupo- Algo que nos asegure que los brujos no nos freirán como a Nightfall.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de hacer eso? –preguntó Arthur, dando un paso al frente también.

-Necesitan gente. No se creerán capaces de vencer a toda una horda ustedes solos.

-No estamos solos –dijo Jane.

-Aún así –terció Seaweed- Necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan, y no tenemos muchas ganas de morir hoy.

-Además, nos necesitan para vencer al capitán –siguió el hombre de cabello gris, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios y llenó su rostro de arrugas.

Jane enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y por qué es eso, ahora?

Seaweed sonrió también, más macabramente que su compañero.

-Porque sólo nosotros sabemos cómo matarlo.

Seka anduvo también al frente, deteniéndose al lado de la chica, y negó con la cabeza.

-Me parece que podemos descubrirlos nosotros mismos, gracias.

-¿Estás seguro, _Seashore_? –inquirió Seaweed con aire triunfante- Porque yo no lo estaría, si fuera tú.

Jane y Peter intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Estarían intentando atrasarlos, sabían lo precario de su situación? Lo mejor habría sido darse la vuelta y marcharse; continuar, dejarlos a su suerte.

Pero…

-¿Crees acaso que no sabe qué quieres hacer, demonio? –La voz del peliverde estaba cargada de diversión- Tan pronto te fuiste, supo que intentarías salvar a la chica. Siempre supo quién eras, el hermano de la bruja que lo había maldecido, nada menos que un miembro de la realeza. Lo escuché hablar a Odette de ello, fui el único que lo hizo. Sabía que irías a buscarla, que les darías refugio en las tierras de tu madre, y que ella te convencería de regresar, cuando supiera que sus amigos corrían peligro.

-Tu punto es… -La voz de Seka era tensa y medida. Se preparaba para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Se preparó para la situación, por supuesto. Con toda serie de medidas, y si intentas atacarlo mientras están activas, acabarás esparcido por el piso como cerveza vieja.

-¿Qué medidas? –demandó el príncipe, pero Seaweed negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.

-Haz lo que pedimos, y entonces tenemos esa conversación.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Seka fulminó a los piratas con la mirada, y el resto del grupo intercambió a su vez miradas nerviosas, sin saber qué hacer realmente. No podían confiar en ellos así como así. Si Seka, Nowe o las hadas los protegían, lo más probable era que mataran al resto, antes de que los magos pudieran siquiera comenzar a deshacer los hechizos.

Pero, si tenían razón, si Garfio se había protegido de cualquier cosa que Seka pudiera intentar, necesitaban entonces que hablaran. Necesitaban saber a lo que se enfrentaban, si es que querían tener una esperanza para sobrevivir.

Jane volvió a mirar las sombras. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían perdido ya?

Alguien carraspeó, y todos los ojos fueron a Nowe, que se acercó más al centro del grupo, a un lado del peliazul. Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada, y aunque Seka aun parecía bastante indeciso, parecía haber comprendido que sólo les quedaba una opción.

Suspirando pesadamente, y dirigiéndose nuevamente a los piratas, asintió con la cabeza.

-Trato hecho.

…

Dorian no pudo evitar observarla, boquiabierto, sin la menor idea de cómo decir lo que estaba pensando y no sonar como un idiota.

Al final, sin embargo, fue mucho peor.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? – No dijo absolutamente _nada._

Campanita rió, negando nuevamente con la cabeza.

-Ustedes los gigantes, siempre tan elocuentes. Aunque… -bajó la mirada hacia sí misma, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de sus costados- Supongo que ahora soy una gigante también.

-Pero…

-No comencemos de nuevo, Dorian. Tenemos un mundo que salvar –replicó la rubia, caminando resuelta por la cubierta, ignorando las miradas estupefactas de sus tripulantes- No llegarán a tiempo a este paso –dijo, deteniéndose y llevándose las manos a la cintura, seria- Los salvajes ya casi alcanzan la isla, y este armatoste se mueve demasiado lento para mi gusto.

-¿Y puedes llevarnos más rápido? –preguntó el caballero, recuperando finalmente el habla.

Campanita pareció incluso ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó- Bueno, ahora puedo hacerlo.

Echó a correr antes de que pudiera decir algo más, remontando el vuelo al llegar a proa, y extendió los brazos, lanzando nubes de polvo a un punto más allá del barco.

Intrigado, Dorian se acercó más a proa, observando cómo las aguas del mar se revolvían delante de ellos, alzándose y entrelazándose en el aire, salpicando espuma por todas partes en un revoltijo de agua salada y polvo de hada.

Cuando las aguas terminaron de alzarse, vio, maravillado, de lo que se trataba.

Un portal.

Había oído de ellos. Kase había descubierto uno en Laramet, hacia la tierra, y Nunca Jamás tenía uno parecido, entre las estrellas. Sólo magia muy poderosa podía crearlos, pues unían los mundos conectados de manera permanente.

Pero ¿No habían estado las hadas entre los seres más poderosos de la tierra, antes de que los salvajes les quitaran la mayor parte de su magia? De alguna manera, Campanita había vuelto a recuperar ese poder. ¿Habrían hecho lo mismo todas las hadas?

-¡Soy nueva en esto! –gritó la aludida, para hacerse oír sobre el fuerte oleaje- ¡No sé cuánto pueda durar!

Dorian no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

-¡Más razón para irnos ahora!

Campanita asintió, bajando nuevamente al barco, y el caballero giró la cabeza hacia la tripulación.

-¡En marcha! –gritó- ¡Por Laramet!

-¡Por Laramet! –gritaron sus hombres en respuesta, alzando los brazos y poniéndose en marcha.

El barco navegaba hacia el portal a toda prisa, acelerado por la magia de Campanita, y cuando ya se encontraban casi frente a este, distinguió el paisaje al otro lado, en medio del agua que lo cubría.

Nunca Jamás.

…

Jane vio la vacilación en el rostro del peliazul mientras los piratas hablaban, explicando las distintas protecciones mágicas que rodeaban al capitán. Vio como se forzaba en mantener la máscara, pero esta se quebraba rápidamente, ante la súbita realización de que su plan parecía tener, incluso, más obstáculos de los que suponían.

Cuando los piratas callaron, Seaweed miró a Seka significativamente, indicándole que hiciera su parte del trato.

-Espera –Jane alzó el brazo, como bloqueándole el paso a Seka, y entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz- ¿Cómo sabemos que no están mintiendo? ¿Cómo sabemos que no están inventándolo todo sólo para obtener nuestra ayuda?

-No lo saben –dijo el peliverde- Y poco me importa si nos creen o no, realmente. Cumplimos nuestra parte, y más les vale cumplir la suya.

-Jane –Seka sujetó su antebrazo, bajándolo con suavidad, y cuando las miradas de los dos se encontraron, el príncipe negó con la cabeza.

La chica le cedió el paso, y vio cómo las chispas, ahora rojas, manaban de los dedos del príncipe, rodeando a los piratas mientras murmuraba algo en ese idioma que ella no comprendía.

Finalmente, Seka bajó las manos.

-Listo. Cualquier hechizo que los salvajes utilicen rebotará y caerá sobre ellos –anunció- No durará para siempre, sin embargo. Comenzará a quebrarse tras varios ataques, se darán cuenta cuando ocurra, y entonces lo más aconsejable es que emprendan la retirada.

Seaweed asintió. La luz roja del hechizo de Seka los rodeó un momento antes de desaparecer, y los piratas se miraron con aprensión antes de que el peliverde añadiera:

-Maten a la bruja primero. Desháganse de ella antes de atacar al capitán, o terminarán muertos en segundos, si no es que menos.

-Odette –Peter y Jane intercambiaron una mirada –Jane, tu tío, podríamos…

-No funciona así -dijo Seka, sacudiendo la cabeza- La magia de un mago o bruja no muere con él, es demasiado poderosa para eso. Los encantamientos sólo desaparecen si el mismo mago lo decide, por lo que Odette tendría que retirarlos ella misma.

Seaweed se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

-Pídanselo por favor, si quieren. Como dije, cumplimos con avisar.

Casi le pareció que reían cuando se alejaron, tomando posiciones en la cubierta.

-Vaya ayuda –masculló Simon, cruzándose de brazos- Nos dicen qué hacer, más no la manera de hacerlo.

-Son piratas –dijo Bloodtooth- No van a guiarte de la mano y asegurarse de que estés bien.

-¿Y cómo convenceremos a la bruja de que deshaga lo que hizo? –preguntó Marlene, y todas las miradas fueron a Seka y a Nowe, el último inquietantemente callado desde hacía ya varios minutos.

-No lo sé –admitió Seka- Podríamos negociar con ella, pero dudo que quiera escucharn─

-O podríamos controlarla –dijo Nowe de repente, y el peliazul guardó silencio, mirándolo boquiabierto.

-¿A caso estás….? ¿Crees que es tan simple como eso? –exclamó, incrédulo.

-Sé que no lo es, pero si es mucho más probable que el que simplemente _decida_ revertirlos por su cuenta.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan? –preguntó Simon, comenzando a exasperarse.

-Nowe quiere que forcemos a Odette a revertir su propia magia –Explicó Seka- ¡Lo que es ridículo! ¡Podríamos morir!

-Según mis cálculos, deberíamos estar muertos hace más de ocho horas –siguió Nowe, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Además, los dos podríamos hacerlo, si conseguimos detener a los salvajes…

-Esto es diferente –protestó el peliazul nuevamente- Estás hablando de invadir la mente de una bruja, y una muy poderosa, además, que seguro ha preparado toda clase de defensas para tales casos. No tardará en detectarnos, y tan pronto lo haga nos matará.

-No si creamos una distracción –dijo Nowe, más serio que antes, y Jane se sorprendió al ver la ira en sus ojos, la determinación- Ellos pueden ayudarnos en eso. Pueden distraerlos mientras nosotros la atacamos desde afuera.

-¿Sugieres que ni siquiera estemos allí? -El tono de voz de Seka comenzaba a elevarse- ¡Es impensable! No podemos dejar que se enfrenten a Garfio y a Odette sin nosotros.

-Y no lo haríamos, estaríamos allí. Podríamos rodearlos de protecciones y estaríamos atentos a cualquier cambio.

-Bueno... -comenzó Jane, mas no parecieron notarlo.

-¿Quieres que mueran, acaso?

-¡Si quisiera que murieran los dejaría entrar sin más, en vez de buscar un plan pasa salvarlos!

-Chicos... -intentó de nuevo Jane.

-¿¡Y crees que_ eso_ nos salvará?!

-¡¿Qué propones tú, entonces?! Porque te puedo asegurar que razonar con ella será incluso pe—

-¡Escuchen! -gritó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se sintió algo cohibida cuando todos giraron la cabeza hacia ella, pero no frenó su resolución. Las mejillas le ardían, y sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa cuando señaló la sombras en la lejanía.

-Nuestro tiempo se agota -dijo- No podemos quedarnos y discutir, porque entonces sí es bastante probable que muramos, y arrastraremos a toda la isla con nosotros, además.

-Jane tiene razón -dijo Marlene, suspirando con resignación- No hay tiempo para meditar, nuestra única opción es seguir el plan de Nowe, sin importar las fallas que tenga.

-Además –continuó Arthur- Dudo que quede en este momento una opción segura.

-Es cierto –siguió Peter- Cualquier cosa que hagamos nos pone en peligro, incluso no hacer nada.

Simon asintió, y Bloodtooth se encogió de hombros cuando el peliazul pasó a mirarlo a él.

-Sabes que tienen razón, chico. Es la única manera.

Finalmente, Seka miró a Jane, y una parte de ella había deseado que no lo hiciera, pues sabía lo que estaba esperando de ella: Un aliado. La chica contuvo el impulso de bajar la mirada, pero sabía que su decisión era clara en su rostro, pues, inexpresivo, el peliazul asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, si eso es lo que piensan, entonces…

-Pero una cosa –Lo interrumpió Jane, y él volvió a observarla, confundido- Iremos todos, incluidos Seka y Nowe.

El último frunció el ceño.

-Pero, tenemos más oportunidad de conseguirlo si no sabe que estamos allí.

-¿Y crees que porque no entren no sabrá que están aquí? –inquirió Jane, negando con la cabeza- Saben que Seka nos trajo, y ya para este momento deben de estar al tanto de quién eres realmente, sino es que siempre lo supieron. No me parece lógico que volvamos a separarnos, no cuando juntos hay más posibilidades de que tengamos éxito en esto.

Hubo un instante de silencio, casi imperceptible. Supuso que el carácter temporal del hechizo había tenido que ver en la premura de la decisión, y más tarde se dijo que meditaría ─o esperó sobrevivir para tener el tiempo de pensar en ello─ si habría tomado la misma de haber tenido la oportunidad de razonarlo al detalle.

Peter asintió, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el chico sonrió a medias, el gesto marcado por la tensión que pesaba sobre los hombros de todos.

-Tiene razón. Somos más fuertes en grupo, separados sólo le facilitaríamos las cosas –explicó- Nosotros los distraeremos, les daremos todo el tiempo que podamos, y ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

Seka y Nowe asintieron pesadamente, y a punto estuvieron de echar a andar cuando un coro de voces agudas los detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Iremos con ustedes!

Todos giraron la cabeza, y vieron como cinco de las hadas volaban hacia ellos. Una de ellas, de cabello negro y ojos violetas, se adelantó un poco a las demás y siguió hablando.

-Necesitarán ayuda para distraerlos –dijo- Nosotras somos expertas en eso.

-No –Jane vio que Simon negaba con la cabeza, preocupado- Layla, es peligroso…

-¡Tonterías! –Exclamó Layla, y ladeó la cabeza, divertida- Tras todo lo que hemos vivido, Simon, ¿En serio no nos crees preparadas para esto? Los acompañaremos mientras nuestras hermanas vigilan el barco, en caso de que sus amigos escalofriantes decidan venir.

Simon pareció a punto de decir algo más, pero también había captado el aire terminante del hada, pues asintió al final, sonriendo a medias, y les indicó que los siguieran.

A Jane tampoco le gustaba mucho poner a las hadas en riesgo de esa manera, pero el conocer la historia tras su magia y haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellas le había enseñado a no menospreciarlas por su tamaño… O por su aparente inocencia. Estuvieron de acuerdo, y emprendieron el descenso hacia el camarote, bajando las escaleras hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Tan pronto descendieron, sintió una presión atenazando su pecho, como una placa de hierro que le dificultaba respirar. Las sombras se espesaron y sintió que andaban más lento que antes, demasiado lento para ser real.

El aire se tornaba sofocante, y algo le dijo que todo eso iba más allá del miedo a lo que vendría. Recordó su anterior experiencia en el antiguo hogar de las hadas, como le había afectado la magia del lugar, e incluso antes, en la antigua casa de Peter, y comprendió que estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

Ahora cerca del camarote, y rota la barrera, la magia de Odette no tenía nada que la bloqueara.

Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla, parpadeando con fuerza, y sintió una mano entrelazarse a la suya sin hacer ruido alguno, aligerando el efecto de la magia, al igual que el pánico.

El muchacho no la observó entonces, como si el sujetar su mano fuera inconsciente, tan natural como la necesidad de respirar, un reflejo. Era increíble como en tan pocos días se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro… Y más aún, se dio cuenta Jane, como habían terminado dependiendo de esta.

En especial cuando su tiempo juntos podría estar llegando a su final.

Sabía qué momento era ese, sabía que era la calma antes de la tormenta, el último instante de relativa tranquilidad. El elefante en la habitación daba pasos pesados y estridentes en el suelo, lanzaba barritos potentes y era todo menos sutil, pero aun así, Jane no se atrevió a hablar. Las palabras murieron en su garganta, los sentimientos, el temido _"Si no salimos de esta…"_

Porque no podía. No podía hacerlo de nuevo, como horas atrás en el barco; no podía admitir la inclemente verdad de que en minutos, segundos, meros instantes, quizás, podrían disminuir en número.

Quizás en una hora no quedara ninguno de ellos.

"_Peter, si no salimos de esta…" _

Sin dejar de andar, sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. Meras siluetas, iluminadas por el resplandor de las hadas: Un chico sin sombra que había vivido más años de la cuenta, y una niña que podría vivir mucho menos, muchísimo menos, pero que había dado su futuro por una aventura.

Y las palabras siempre habían sobrado entre los dos, innecesarias como tantas otras cosas. Para las dos siluetas de manos entrelazadas, que se internaban en la oscuridad como los niños de un cuento, como _Hansel y Gretel_ caminaron inocentes hasta la casa de la bruja, como Wendy y sus hermanos treparon hasta la cueva, bastó con la presencia del otro, y con un simple asentimiento de la cabeza.

Al final del pasillo se encontraban tres puertas, y supo de cuál se trataba al momento, pues la magia de Odette cobró un mayor efecto sobre ella. Respirar era más difícil ahora, como si hubiera corrido, y los oídos volvían a zumbarle, pero se obligó a no prestar atención, a no dejar que la bruja que había acabado con su familia la venciera antes de tiempo.

-Su amiga debe de estar allí también –dijo Seka, dándose la vuelta hacia los demás y señalando la puerta con el dedo- Tenemos tiempo de liberarla mientras las hadas los distraen, y no sé en qué estado pueda encontrarse, pero Odette o Garfio intentarán hacerle daño para desviar nuestra atención, y deben de estar preparados si eso ocurre.

_Si es que sigue viva_, Jane apartó el pensamiento de su mente, y asintió una vez más, al igual que el resto del grupo, de expresiones sombrías y rostros pálidos.

-No sé que tenga deparado Odette para nosotros –siguió el muchacho- Pero pase lo que pase, vean lo que vean, no debemos de separarnos hasta que consigamos revertir los hechizos. Jane tiene razón, somos más poderosos en grupo, y más difíciles de manipular…

-A menos que alguien más entre ustedes tenga deseos de hacer otro monólogo –interrumpió Bloodtooth, con un tono de voz bastante parecido al de Seka, antes de volver al suyo- Aconsejaría que abriéramos la maldita puerta y acabáramos el asunto de una buena vez.

El príncipe pareció pasmado un momento, y Jane creyó ver como las comisuras de su boca se curvaban ligeramente antes de que se diera la vuelta, extendiendo la mano hacia el picaporte.

Tan pronto sus dedos rozaron el metal, la puerta se abrió sonoramente, desprendiendo una ráfaga de viento helado que revolvió los cabellos de la chica.

-Supongo que sí nos esperaban –ironizó Simon.

-¿Siempre está tan… Oscuro allí dentro? –inquirió Marlene.

-A Garfio nunca le han gustado las luces, no desde la maldición –dijo Nowe.

-¿Maldición? –preguntó Arthur.

-No es el momento –aseguró el peliblanco.

-En cualquier caso, no está oscuro por eso –dijo Seka su mirada fija en la penumbra ante ellos- Esto es cosa de Odette.

-¿Seguimos adelante? –preguntó Marlene.

-Tenemos que hacerlo –dijo Simon, sin muestra alguna de vacilación- Christine sigue allí dentro.

-Tendremos que enfrentarlo –confirmó Seka- Sea lo que sea.

-Bueno –preguntó Bloodtooth, casi en un gruñido- ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

La oscuridad no les permitía ver absolutamente nada dentro de la habitación, la luz de las hadas apenas bastando para iluminar un par de pasos más allá de la puerta, revelando la madera gastada y podrida del suelo.

Tomando aire, Jane giró la cabeza hacia Peter

-¿Te suena familiar? –preguntó con ironía, y el muchacho rió entre dientes.

-Recuerdo la otra un tanto mejor, pero sí.

Dio a su mano un apretón, y Peter comprendió al momento lo que pretendía.

-Después de ti –dijo simplemente.

Fueron los dos al mismo tiempo, adentrándose en la oscuridad como aquel día lejano, en el pasillo de Kase, e igual que aquella vez, no tenían idea de lo que podría hallarse al otro lado.

Pero esta vez, Jane sabía que no sería su habitación, ni la de su madre. No habría cuentos sobre monstruos, niños valientes y tumbas prematuras colocados en las paredes con cinta adhesiva. Ahora el monstruo aguardaba por ellos en las sombras, la historia se escribía mientras andaban, y las tumbas sin nombre serían las suyas, de no tener éxito.

Pero en Nunca Jamás todo era posible, y reescribir la historia debía de estar en la lista también.


	48. La cuenta cuentos y el hechicero

**¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, espero disfruten el cap :) Y m****uchas gracias a todos los que leen, comentan, y colocan esta historia en alerta o en favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz :D (?)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Love,**

**Nikky Grey **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XLVII:<strong>_

_**La cuenta cuentos y el hechicero:**_

_"Así que supongo que somos quienes somos por un montón de razones. Y quizás nunca conozcamos la mayoría de ellas. Pero aunque no tengamos el poder de elegir de dónde venimos, todavía podemos elegir adónde vamos. Todavía podemos hacer cosas. Y podemos intentar sentirnos bien con ellas." _

_**Las ventajas de ser invisible**_**, novela por Stephen Chbosky.**

La oscuridad no tardó en rodearlos, fría y espesa. Ahogaba el ruido que había reinado hasta entonces, los ecos remanentes de la batalla en pausa. Era extraño como en ese mundo todo podría desaparecer de manera tan súbita...

O durar más de la cuenta, sin ningún tipo de intermedio.

Jane sentía sus pies apoyados en algo, sabía que no caía, sabía que seguía de pie... Pero la superficie era indeterminable, e incluso el vaivén del barco parecía haber desaparecido.

Mas lo primero que notó fue que estaba sola. ¿A dónde había ido Peter? Ambos habían entrado al mismo tiempo, y no recordaba en qué momento había dejado de sentir su presencia. Todo después de haber atravesado la puerta no era sino oscuridad, y aunque giró la cabeza, con pocas esperanzas, sabía que encontrarlo allí sería casi imposible.

-¿Peter? -llamó, y la oscuridad engulló su voz, como había hecho con los demás ruidos. Sus fríos dientes desmembraron sus palabras y las hicieron débiles y temblorosas, como el tintineo de un cascabel- ¿Peter?

¿Habían entrado los demás? ¿Estarían tan perdidos como ellos?

¿Era un truco de la bruja para detenerlos, o una trampa de la que jamás podrían salir? Y de ser solo una ilusión, ¿cómo la romperían?

Algo llamó su atención. Un ruido en la oscuridad, el susurro de una tela, tenue, que retumbó en el silencio y puso todos sus sentidos alerta.

Venía de detrás de ella. Giró rápidamente, mas sabía que era en vano. No podía ver nada, menos distinguir al causante.

Volvió a escucharlo, y le pareció que venía de más cerca.

De nuevo, estaba detrás de ella.

El corazón de Jane comenzó a latir más rápido cuando el ruido fue seguido de pasos. Quedos, pesados, se acercaban a ella cada vez más, corrían...

Y luego:

-¿Jane? -Una luz, blanca y cegadora, le hizo cerrar los ojos con una mueca. Por acto reflejo retrocedió, alzando el brazo para protegerse el rostro, y trató de distinguir más allá de la luz con los ojos entrecerrados.

Resultó que la luz no era tan deslumbrante como había creído, más una pequeña mota titilante que otra cosa, perlada y en forma de lágrima. Flotaba en medio de la oscuridad, por encima de una mano pálida de dedos alargados, y al seguir el brazo de la figura descubrió la silueta a contraluz de Seka.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, y el ojo de la mitad iluminada de su rostro miró alrededor con cautela.

Jane asintió, y dio un paso al frente para distinguir mejor al peliazul.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Seka sacudió la cabeza, y la luz que portaba brilló con mayor intensidad.

-Entré poco después de ustedes, y no sé nada más. Parece una ilusión de algún tipo, o un portal, pero no lo he recorrido lo suficiente para estar seguro.

-Sea lo que sea -meditó la chica- Deberíamos poder encontrarlos si seguimos buscando ¿No es así? No puede ser tan grande...

-Puede estar embrujado para que nos lo parezca, y hacernos dar vueltas en círculos sin llegar a ningún lado -replicó el príncipe- Y si en serio atravesamos un portal, las posibilidades son infinitas. Podríamos estar en cualquier parte, quizás incluso en otro universo.

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente.

-Y entre todas las personas, tenía que encontrarme la más optimista.

Lamentó haberlo dicho casi al momento, al ver la expresión de Seka cambiar drásticamente.

-Habrías preferido quedarte sola con_ otra_ persona, entiendo. Discúlpame por intentar salvarles la vida. –dijo, cortante, y se sorprendió al ver que en serio se había enojado.

-Seka, lo lamento, no quise decir que...

-¿Qué preferirías haber encontrado a Pan? ¿No es eso lo que implicaste?

-Claro que no. Digo, estoy preocupada por Peter, claro, al igual que por los demás, pero yo... -calló de golpe, consciente entonces de su tono de voz, y entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia- Espera ¿a caso estás celoso?

Los ojos del peliazul se abrieron desmesuradamente en muda sorpresa, e incluso bajo la tenue luz del hechizo, vio como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo en menos de un segundo, cuando el sobresalto de la pregunta dio paso a la rabia.

-¿¡Crees que se trata de eso!? –gritó- ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de qu─

Pero Jane nunca supo de qué no se estaba dando cuenta, pues en ese momento, una violenta sacudida de la tierra puso fin a su conversación, como si los gritos de Seka hubieran comenzado a derribar la estructura en penumbra donde se encontraban.

Ambos se miraron, boquiabiertos y con los ojos como platos, y antes de que Jane pudiera articular palabra otra sacudida convirtió su pregunta en un grito ahogado, haciéndole perder el balance y casi caer sobre Seka, de no ser porque este la sujetó justo a tiempo.

La tierra se sacudió una y otra vez, y la oscuridad comenzó a llenarse de grietas, líneas temblorosas y rápidas que, como relámpagos, llenaron la penumbra de descargas de luz blanca. Pronto la luz invadió toda la habitación en un único destello, y silencioso, reinó por apenas unos segundos antes de llevarse finalmente la oscuridad.

Jane no recordaba haber cerrado los ojos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, el color había regresado.

El césped se sacudía por el viento, tan largo que cubría sus tobillos. Estaban en un acantilado, rodeados de árboles de hojas rosas y blancas, y el ruido de un cauce de agua lejano llegaba hasta ellos traído por la brisa.

Jane alzó la cabeza, sorprendida de ver que el cielo era ahora azul y brillante, cargado de nubes esponjosas como el algodón y rayos perezosos del sol que se asomaba a través de ellas. Era un cambio radical del paraje abandonado de Nunca Jamás...

Pero algo le dijo que ese lugar, si bien inocente y hermoso en apariencia, no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Es una ilusión? -preguntó a Seka, que miraba el lugar con la misma suspicacia.

-No lo sé -admitió.

Jane volvió a observar. A pesar de su inmensidad, el acantilado parecía estar desierto. Un escalofrío que no tuvo nada que ver con el frío le recorrió la columna.

-Deberíamos movernos -sugirió- Si es real debería haber una puerta que nos lleve de vuelta, y si no lo es, tenemos que encontrar cómo romperlo ¿No?

El peliazul asintió, y tras mirar a su alrededor un instante más echó a andar, descendiendo la cresta donde se encontraban e indicándole a Jane que lo siguiera.

La hierba aumentó de tamaño mientras descendían, llegando casi hasta su cintura. Le hacía cosquillas en los brazos mientras descendían, sacudida por el viento. Las hojas que caían en cascadas de los árboles se perdían en el mar verde.

La chica distinguió un río al final de la colina, una delgada línea serpenteante que bordeaba la planicie como un listón azul, su correr reflejando el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Notó que descendían a un amplio valle, entre varias colinas semejantes, rodeado de árboles idénticos y del estrecho río.

El viento y el agua eran los dos únicos ruidos en aquel misterioso lugar, la naturaleza dominando sobre cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber… Si es que existía otro ente en absoluto. El silencio se le hizo insoportable, y Jane giró la cabeza hacia Seka, deseosa de romper el silencio –y la tensión entre los dos- de alguna manera.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo? –preguntó, observando la seriedad en su rostro. El príncipe giró la cabeza hacia ella, y su expresión pareció suavizarse.

-No, Jane, por supuesto que no –sus palabras sonaban honestas, mas la chica no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

-Lamento lo que dije –insistió- No quise… Sé que sonó como que yo… Pero no pretendía…

-Jan─

-De verdad has hecho muchas cosas para ayudarnos. Te considero mi amigo, y no me gustaría que pensaras que no me preocupo por─

-¡Jane! –la chica calló de golpe, consciente por primera vez del brillo divertido en su mirada- Está bien, en serio. Entiendo que estés preocupada por los demás, créeme que yo también lo estoy.

-Oh –parpadeó, algo incómoda ahora, pero se dijo que no había dicho nada malo. No esta vez- ¿No hay… Ningún problema entre nosotros, entonces?

Seka sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bien –dijo Jane- Me alegro.

Volvió la cabeza al frente, y descendieron en silencio unos minutos más, sus pasos silenciados por el cojín esmeralda. La proximidad al agua cambió la temperatura del aire, haciéndolo más frío, y eso y el hormigueo constante en sus brazos que las briznas dejaban a su paso le daba escalofríos.

-También lo hago, por cierto –la voz de Seka la sobresaltó, y sus palabras la confundieron.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó, girando la cabeza hacia él una vez más.

-También te considero mi amiga.

Sonrió, algo apenada, pues sabía que no respondía a esa pregunta, sino a lo último que le había dicho en la oscuridad de la habitación, antes de que el mundo se sacudiera y terminaran varados en aquella tierra sin nombre.

-Es bueno saberlo –ironizó, y otro escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

Pero esta vez, algo había sido diferente.

La joven dirigió la vista al valle. Casi llegaban al pie de la colina, y el ruido del agua se hacía cada vez más fuerte, casi opacando al viento. Debajo, el paisaje no era muy diferente, árboles, hierba, hojas tumbadas por la brisa…

Mas ahora de cerca, la pelirroja distinguió algo más: Una figura solitaria, oculta bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles, demasiado lejos aún para distinguirla, pero decididamente humana.

Al menos, en apariencia.

Se detuvo de golpe, conteniendo el aliento, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que Seka también se detenía, siguiendo su mirada y reparando en la silueta distante por vez primera. ¿Se trataba acaso de Odette? ¿Habían caído en su trampa?

Miro al peliazul, y vio en su expresión la misma sospecha que sentía. Había sido muy fácil, demasiado fácil. ¿Cómo no habían sospechado antes de aquel sitio tan antinaturalmente tranquilo?

-Jane –comenzó Seka, con aquel tono que la chica odiaba, y supo lo que vendría antes incluso de que siguiera hablando- Regresa, la distraeré y─

-De eso ni hablar –lo interrumpió ella- La enfrentaremos juntos; no pienso dejarte solo.

Y siendo honestos, la perspectiva de quedarse sola en medio del silencio era también aterradora.

Además, ambos sabían la verdad, y quizás fue por esa razón que Seka se limitó a seguir andando, en silente consentimiento: Si la bruja había creado esa ilusión, ella controlaba ese mundo, y Jane no tenía ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

Ninguno de los dos la tenía.

Descendieron el resto del camino, al mismo ritmo que antes, pues no serviría de nada correr y menos desacelerar y prolongar lo inevitable. No podía distinguirlo, entre las sombras, pero le pareció que la figura los seguía con la mirada, inmóvil a excepción de su cabello, batido por el viento.

La ansiedad crecía dentro de ella en ondas, mas se sorprendió de la fluidez de sus movimientos. No había ningún temblor en sus manos que delatara su tormento, ninguna alteración en su respiración. No porque no tuviera miedo, porque lo tenía. El corazón le latía tan rápido que estaba segura de que la distante y misteriosa silueta era capaz de oírlo.

Pero había también una muda resignación en su actitud, algo de lo que, hasta entonces, Jane no había sido consciente: Había sido su único propósito desde un principio, enfrentar a Garfio, a Odette, poner fin a la maldición. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, la adrenalina enmudecía cualquier otra emoción, dándole fuerza a sus piernas, moviéndolas casi fuera de su control, impulsándola hacia adelante.

Al llegar al pie de la colina, el césped se apartó frente a ellos, dividiéndose en dos como el Mar Muerto. Una prueba más de que ese mundo no era real, de que todo en él, desde las nubes hasta el suelo confabulaba para acercarlos hacia ella.

No se detuvieron, andando uno a un lado del otro. La silueta se hacía menos oscura mientras andaban, su rostro en las sombras, pero decididamente una silueta de mujer. Un rayo de luz traicionero dejaba ver el tono azul pastel del vestido que llevaba, cayendo sobre sus pies descalzos y deteniéndose allí, sin atreverse a develar más. Las mangas largas le cubrían los brazos, y por primera vez la vio moverse, extendiendo el brazo para saludarlos.

El gesto inocente le revolvió el estómago. ¿Se burlaba de ellos? ¿De su falta de resistencia?

_Quizás tiene razón,_ pensó, _quizás merecemos que se burle._

Distinguía la piel pálida de sus manos, los dedos delgados, el cuello esbelto. Los rayos del sol jugaban con su figura, revelando el encaje de su ropa, el castaño rojizo de su cabello…

Qué extraño, pensó la chica. Hasta donde sabía, Odette tenía el cabello negro, ¿se trataba de otro de sus hechizos, acaso?

Estaban a solo unos metros ya, y la figura parecía saberlo, ladeando la cabeza y dando un paso al frente, sin dejar las sombras que la escondían. Había algo extraño en sus movimientos, un gesto ligeramente familiar, algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre, por mucho que lo intentara.

Siguieron avanzando, y casi la alcanzaban cuando la mujer dio otro paso más, dejando la protección de la oscuridad.

Jane contuvo el aliento, y Seka se detuvo al mismo tiempo que ella. No podía ver su expresión, sus ojos estaban clavados en la mujer que, frente a ellos, sonreía con dulzura, sus ojos brillantes y cálidos devolviéndole la mirada con una mezcla de paciencia y afecto que la chica no había visto en años.

Desde una fría noche, diez años atrás, en que su reducido mundo se había reducido aun más, y su dolor había enviado a un niño al frío del invierno y al olvido, y había arruinado un país en lo alto del cielo al que nunca había podido volver.

El aire se estranguló en su garganta cuando intentó formar las palabras, y lejano, se vio sacudir la cabeza una vez, dos veces, parpadeando, incrédula, mas la figura no desaparecía, su sonrisa no se esfumaba, sus ojos no dejaban de ser cálidos.

Fue Seka quien habló, y aunque apenas y podía escucharlo por encima del zumbido en sus oídos, del latido desbocado de su corazón, le pareció que su voz se quebraba:

-¿Wendy?

…

Peter caía por los aires.

El viento le lastimaba la cara, latigazos invisibles que llevaban hacia atrás su cabello y le dificultaban cerrar los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba cayendo? ¿Minutos, horas, días? ¿Había un suelo sobre el qué aterrizar, o seguiría cayendo hasta el fin de los tiempos en un agujero sin fondo?

No recordaba exactamente cómo había ocurrido. En un momento él y Jane estaban entrando al camarote, su mano entrelazada a la suya. La oscuridad los rodeaba, el silencio le presionaba los oídos, Jane desaparecía…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, como las escotillas de los dibujos animados, y Peter caía, caía y caía…

Y eso lo llevaba al momento presente, rodeado de la misma oscuridad, y sin idea de a dónde lo llevaría. No pudo evitar pensar en la última vez que se había visto en una situación parecida; la última vez que había visto como las estrellas se alejaban cada vez más de su alcance, como su mundo desaparecía a rapidez vertiginosa en un borrón de edificios oscuros y carreteras de piedra.

¿Dónde estaba Jane? ¿Había caído con él? ¿Seguía arriba, en la oscuridad? ¿Estarían los demás con ella? Las preguntas giraban en su cabeza tan rápido como las corrientes de aire, y el chico cerró los ojos cuando comenzaron a llorarle de nuevo, venciendo la presión para sacudirse las lágrimas con los dorsos de sus manos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, el suelo estaba a metros de distancia.

Gritó de sorpresa, pero el sonido no tuvo tiempo de salir, la caída más rápida de lo que había predicho, y Peter chocó contra el suelo con fuerza─ No la que esperaba, tras caer de semejante altura, pero sí la suficiente para dejarlo sin aire.

Había caído sobre el hombro izquierdo, y un dolor cegador recorrió el hueso y se repartió por todo su cuerpo en un destello de luz blanca. Fue a gritar de nuevo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, su voz ahogada esta vez por el dolor, y por más que jadeaba no conseguía reunir el aire suficiente para recuperarse.

El zumbido en sus oídos desapareció gradualmente, tan despacio como su agonía, y no fue hasta que las punzadas en su hombro disminuyeron que fue consciente de lo que lo rodeaba: El suelo era de piedras irregulares, grises, marrones, negras, cubierto por parches de moho y enredaderas verde oscuro que serpenteaban por el suelo como serpientes. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia, tan alta que no podía distinguir el techo al fondo (lo que tenía sentido, considerando el tiempo interminable que había estado cayendo), sólo paredes grises que se extendían hasta perderse en la oscuridad, vacías a excepción de una que otra ventana, ninguna al mismo nivel que la otra, ninguna del mismo tamaño, y todas con los cristales tan mugrientos que no podía distinguir el cielo al otro lado.

Hizo una mueca al sentarse, apoyándose en el brazo que había recibido el menor impacto, y al recorrer la habitación con la mirada, vio que estaba completamente vacía. No había muebles de ningún tipo, ni puertas, solo arcos a cada lado, su destino medio oculto por la oscuridad y las enredaderas que cubrían parte de ellos.

Se puso en pie, la cabeza palpitándole y su visión tornándose borrosa. Sacudió la cabeza, lo que no ayudó mucho, y parpadeó para aclarar su visión, masajeándose el hombro herido para reducir el dolor mientras se debatía en cuál arco cruzar.

El único ruido, apartando su respiración entrecortada, era el del viento. Una ráfaga fría que rebotaba en las paredes de piedra y daba vueltas apaciblemente alrededor de la habitación. Le pareció que venía del arco de la derecha, y fue en esa dirección, esperando que fuera la decisión correcta.

Apartó las enredaderas, y por un momento, sus ojos escudriñaron la oscuridad al otro lado en busca de algo, lo que fuera, pero fue incapaz de distinguir más allá de un par de pasos, la oscuridad impenetrable como una pared.

Peter tomó aire, asintió para darse ánimos, y cruzó el umbral, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad.

Siguió con cautela, todos sus nervios en alerta, sus pies tanteando el suelo con cuidado de no repetir el mismo accidente. No podía distinguir nada a su alrededor, y no tenía idea de si estaba yendo por el camino correcto, pero no tenía más opción que seguir adelante, sus brazos extendidos en busca de algún muro que lo guiara.

Se dio cuenta que estaba en un estrecho pasillo, sus manos tocando las paredes a ambos extremos. No sentía ninguna irregularidad en las paredes, ninguna puerta, ninguna─

Y entonces, pasó.

Su pie se topó con el vacío, y Peter retrocedió a toda prisa, trastabillando y balanceándose en busca de mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando se recuperó de la impresión, no pudo evitar reír, el ruido de su risa haciendo eco en el espacio vacío.

-¡Ja! ¡No esta vez! –gritó, consciente de que el que empezara a hablar solo no podía ser nada bueno.

Sin embargo, su triunfo duró poco. Era consciente de que la única forma de continuar era seguir por ese camino o regresar, y sin poder ver el agujero, no tenía manera de saber hasta dónde se extendía, o si había suelo más allá de él.

Con un suspiro, se dirigió hacia adelante, tanteando las paredes en busca de algo a lo que sostenerse. Finalmente, sus dedos dieron con algo frío de textura rugosa. Una base metálica para una antorcha, quizás, o el picaporte para alguna puerta.

De cualquier manera, se sujetó a él y tanteó el agujero con el pie, buscando el fin de este.

El agujero se extendía de pared a pared.

Peter maldijo en voz baja, preparándose para regresar por donde había venido e intentar por la otra puerta…

El chirrido metálico retumbó en la oscuridad, y el objeto del que se había estado sujetando se desprendió de la pared, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y tambalearse hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos, preparándose para la caída…

Y entonces, su pie tocó el suelo.

Abrió los ojos, no que sirviera de mucho, y sorprendido, bajó el otro pie, acuclillándose para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

No había caído, no era un agujero.

Era una escalera.

Rió entre dientes, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, y poniéndose en pie comenzó el trabajoso descenso, distinguiendo el fin del escalón con un pie antes de bajar del todo, y sin soltar las paredes, aunque tampoco era que estuvieran ayudándole mucho a mantener el balance.

¿Cuántos escalones serían? Se preguntó. ¿A dónde irían? No podía escuchar ningún ruido al otro lado, nada aparte de las corrientes de aire, de su respiración, del latido de su corazón.

¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? ¿Era el único ser vivo en él?

_Jane… _

¿Estarían enfrentándose a los piratas mientras él estaba atrapado en aquel pasillo? ¿Habrían llegado ya los salvajes, con sus ojos amarillos y sus siluetas alargadas?

Los pensamientos de Peter se interrumpieron cuando, al apoyar el pie en el siguiente escalón, escuchó un crujido proveniente de debajo de él. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la superficie desmoronándose bajo su peso, propulsándolo hacia adelante.

De lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de rodar a toda velocidad, precipitándose hacia abajo sin poder frenar su caída de ninguna manera. Los bordes del escalón se clavaban en su espalda, dejaban marcas en sus brazos, y mientras resbalaba hacia su nueva destinación, pensó por primera vez que quizás, sólo quizás, ese no era su día en lo absoluto.

…

Wendy volvió a sonreír, asintiendo a la pregunta de Seka. Era un gesto tan familiar, tan engravado en su memoria, que la palabra dejó sus labios antes de que pudiera contenerla. Un murmullo sin aliento, tan quedo que pensó que no lo oiría:

-Mamá...

Pero sí lo hizo, y sus ojos fueron a ella de nuevo.

-Has crecido tanto, Jane -dijo, hablando por primera vez.

Jane no podía respirar, no podía moverse. El mundo pareció balancearse bajo sus pies, los colores se difuminaron, palidecieron frente a su madre, incomparables en todas las formas posibles.

Parecía más real que cualquier otra cosa en ese mundo... Pero no podía ser posible.

No podía, ella...

-Wendy -dijo Seka otra vez, dando un paso al frente. Notó entonces su expresión perpleja, la manera en que sacudía la cabeza una y otra vez- Pero... ¿Cómo...?

-Lo sé -dijo ella con calma- Fue hace ya mucho tiempo, pero nada de eso importa ya.

Jane, confundida, sacudió la cabeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó, y su mirada fue al peliazul- No me dijiste que habías conocido a mamá.

-Una vez -dijo Seka.

-Una vez fue suficiente ¿no? -rió Wendy, caminando hacia ellos. Todo su rostro brillaba, todo en ella era calidez, tal como había sido cuando Jane era niña- Nos conocimos lo suficiente como para que hicieras tu promesa. Una vez, eso fue todo.

-¿Promesa? -Los ojos de Jane iban de uno a otro, cada vez más confundida- ¿De qué promesa habla, Seka?

Vio la vacilación en su rostro, el cómo se hallaba sin palabras pero luchaba por encontrarlas de todas formas.

-Eso ya no importa -dijo Wendy, apartando el pensamiento incómodo con un fluido gesto de la mano- Has cumplido con ella, y ahora puedes cumplir otra.

-¿Cuál? -algo en la voz de Seka había cambiado, pero Jane no sabía definirlo.

De súbito, tuvo una extraña sensación, como si fuera una intrusa en el cuento de otro. La inundó un muy mal presentimiento, uno que no concordaba con la pacífica atmósfera que los rodeaba.

-Lamentaste mucho no poder ayudarme entonces. Lo vi en tu rostro: Querías salvarme, querías detener la maldición y asegurarte de que viviría, pero no había manera de hacerlo. No entonces -sonrió de nuevo, toda luz y calor, pero sus palabras no produjeron ese efecto en su hija- Puedes ayudarme ahora, Seka. Puedes hacer una nueva promesa.

...

Peter abrió los ojos con un gruñido ahogado, y levantó el brazo para cubrirse el rostro cuando su vista se vio herida por la luz de la habitación.

Recordaba haber rodado en la oscuridad, los escalones clavándose en sus costados y en su cabeza con cada vuelta que daba mientras se precipitaba al vacío, y luego... Nada.

La cabeza le dolía, al igual que todo el cuerpo, pero a primera vista, no parecía haberse roto ningún hueso (Bueno, ningún _otro _hueso, pues el hombro seguía doliéndole como el infierno), cosa que agradecía en gran medida. Había llegado hasta una habitación amplia y cuadrada; subterránea, por el aspecto irregular de las paredes y la humedad del ambiente, e iluminada por antorchas en cada esquina.

Al menos, había vuelto la luz.

Gruñó al intentar sentarse, el movimiento produciendo una punzada de dolor en sus costados, y apoyó el torso en las rodillas al hacerlo, recuperando el aire y cerrando los ojos para disminuir los giros vertiginosos de la habitación tras el cambio de posición.

_¿Ahora qué?_ Pensó, abriendo los ojos y examinando la habitación. Estaba tan vacía como la de arriba, y a su derecha podía ver las escaleras, que se perdían en las sombras tras apenas unos escalones.

A su izquierda, en la pared del fondo, había 3 arcos, entradas a túneles en penumbra. Frente a él había dos más, y al girar la cabeza (el movimiento le produjo otra descarga de dolor, y se dijo que tendría que moverse más despacio) se encontró con otro arco, su destino igual de desconocido que los anteriores.

Seguir era la única opción lógica... Pero ¿A dónde? ¿Cuál de esos caminos lo sacaría de aquel extraño lugar? ¿Y si tomaba el incorrecto, y terminaba perdido allí para siempre?

Sacudió la cabeza (otra descarga, y Peter maldijo en voz baja) apartando los pensamientos negativos de su mente. No tenía caso pensar en eso ahora, no cuando buscar una salida era mucho más importante. Despacio, se puso en pie, y estirándose con casi exagerada precaución, procurando no mover el hombro en ningún momento, dirigió otra mirada a los seis caminos a su alrededor, debatiéndose cuál tomar.

Eran momentos como esos en los que se daba cuenta de la ineludible realidad de su condición, y de los aspectos negativos de esta. Incluso para el niño eterno, diez años habían sido demasiado tiempo. El chico que había sido hasta entonces no habría rodado como un barril por las escaleras, y no habría vacilado ante una encrucijada, lanzándose al primer camino que le pareciera sin pensar en las consecuencias, tan seguro de sí mismo como todos los niños, tan sumergido en su perpetua inocencia que, en un gesto que rayaría en la petulancia, estaría completamente seguro de que nada podría salir mal.

Pero Peter ya no era Peter Pan. Peter era un adulto, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, y sus ojos habían perdido aquella fantástica cualidad de verlo todo como en un sueño: Nítido, brillante, sin sombras que lo opacaran. Había perdido la intrepidez de sus primeros años, enterrada como sus recuerdos bajo la nieve y la lluvia de Londres, y los colores de Nunca Jamás se habían apagado en su memoria, volando lejos de su alcance.

Y ahora solo quedaba él, un hombre común y corriente perdido en un laberinto, lleno de miedos, de nostalgia y de recuerdos confusos de una persona que ya no era.

¿Habían hecho realmente lo correcto al regresar? ¿No habría sido mejor para las hadas y los fantasmas de los niños perdidos creer que él también había muerto? ¿Había sido mejor que vieran en lo que se había convertido?

_No tiene caso_, se dijo. _No tiene sentido pensar en ello_. Apretó las manos en puños, y rió entre dientes, consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás, nunca la hubo. Crecer era inevitable para todo el mundo, incluso para él, que se las había arreglado para burlar al paso del tiempo por casi un siglo.

Y crecer no era del todo malo. Ya no era valiente, no como antes, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Con crecer, además, habían venido razones por las que luchar: Incluso si terminaba siendo un completo inútil, no habría podido quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su hogar de la infancia se desvanecía.

No podía dejar a sus amigos a merced de Odette, ni a las hadas que lo habían acompañado, o a las sirenas. _Peter Pan_ no había pensado en nada de eso al partir, era sólo un niño, y pensar en las consecuencias formaba parte del resto de cosas aburridas que hacia la gente grande. Era eso lo que había causado la muerte de los Niños Perdidos.

_"Salva a Wendy, Peter"_

La habían confundido, eso era evidente. Cuando conocieron a Wendy ella era una niña también, ninguno de ellos la vio crecer, ninguno sabía que tuvo una hija, ni siquiera él lo había sabido hasta esa noche.

Era demasiado tarde para Wendy... Pero aún podía ayudar a Jane.

Y tomando una decisión, fijó sus ojos en el camino de la izquierda, el único arco en aquella pared, y siguió adelante.

Quizás ya no era Peter Pan, el niño que se había negado a crecer y que no le tenía miedo a nada... Pero seguía siendo Peter, seguía estando dispuesto a seguir luchando, y sobre todas las cosas, no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

Excepto cuando una voz lo llamó, justo detrás de él.

-Espera - El recién llegado no había hablado en voz alta, pero su voz había retumbado en el silencio de la habitación. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta, preguntándose a dónde habría ido a parar su espada.

De uno de los arcos en la pared contraria emergió una figura. Un hombre alto que salió de las sombras, las antorchas iluminando sus facciones inexpresivas y su largo cabello blanco (a pesar de que parecía tratarse de un hombre joven).

-No quieres ir por allí -dijo Nowe.

...

-¿Ayudarte? -preguntó el peliazul.

-Hay una manera -dijo Wendy, que pareció no notar el temblor en su voz, siguiendo como si nada- Antes era imposible, pero ahora podemos hacerlo. ¿Me ayudarás, Seka?

Algo en su rostro cambiaba, parecía extinguirse. La luz de sus ojos amenazó con apagarse, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en la dirección contraria y sus hombros cayeron en señal de abatimiento.

Había notado la confusión en el rostro del peliazul, que la observaba pálido y con ojos desorbitados, incapaz de formular palabra alguna.

-¿No quieres ayudarme, Seka?

-Y-yo...

-Seka -murmuró Jane, encontrando su voz nuevamente- Algo no está bien. Mamá...

-Han pasado muchos años -siguió Wendy, dando otro paso hacia ellos, pero ahora fue diferente: La sonrisa se había ido, llevándose todo el calor. Su luz se apagó y en su lugar había un dolor tan desgarrador que Jane quiso correr a abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, mas sus piernas no le respondían- Por tantos años he estado encerrada en este lugar, ¿no quieres sacarme de aquí?

Algo no tenía sentido. Aquella expresión en el rostro de su madre, sus palabras, la extraña frialdad que sentía. Algo en todo aquello parecía inverosímil y distorsionado, contradictorio, como parte de una extraña pesadilla.

-Mamá… ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo podemos ayudarte?

Los ojos de Wendy estaban fijos en Seka, el dolor en ellos cambiando por algo entre la súplica y el anhelo.

-Puedes traerme de vuelta, Seka. Puedes borrar el horror de Odette para siempre. Podría regresar, vivir… -Su voz se apagaba, débil, desesperada.

Estaba casi frente a ellos, pero Jane y Seka retrocedieron al mismo tiempo. No estaba bien. No estaba _bien_. No estaba─

-¿Cómo? –la voz de Seka fue menos que un susurro. Fue casi un suspiro, quebrado, en agonía, como si sus palabras le dolieran como una herida- ¿Cómo te traigo de vuelta, cómo…?

Por un momento, pensó que Wendy no lo había oído. La pregunta había borrado su expresión de golpe, y por un momento lo miró, perpleja, con las cejas alzadas y la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

Luego, la radiante sonrisa volvió a su sitio, sus ojos brillaron, y su madre dio un paso entusiasta hacia ellos, riendo como una niña.

-Mi alma está aquí. Sigo viva, pero mi alma está atrapada en este lugar. Estoy encerrada… Puedes sacarme, Seka, ¿Lo harás? Sé que puedes hacerlo.

No tenía sentido. Tendría que ser maravilloso, como un cuento de hadas: Podían sacarla de allí, podían vencer a Odette, romper la maldición, y tendría a su madre de vuelta. ¿Por qué, entonces, seguía sintiendo que había algo malo?

-Mamá… -comenzó de nuevo, vacilante- ¿Cómo te sacamos de aquí?

Los ojos de Wendy fueron apenas un segundo a su hija, y su entusiasmo era casi infantil cuando volvió a hablar:

-Mi alma… Mi alma necesita un cuerpo al que ir.

Entonces, Jane comprendió. Nunca fue un cuento de hadas.

-¿Quieres… Quieres que Seka me…?

-La noche que conocí a Peter, la noche que entró a nuestro dormitorio por primera vez, él había perdido su sombra –narró Wendy, con el mismo tono que había usado décadas atrás, cuando Jane era niña y necesitaba de una historia para irse a dormir.

Pero este cuento no tendría un final feliz, y su madre, ya frente a ellos, sacó algo del bolsillo de su vestido. Algo que desprendió un brillo metálico al ser iluminado por el sol.

_Esto no es real. No puede serlo, no puede…_

-Intentó pegarla con jabón –siguió, impávida- Pero le dije que era mejor coserla. Cosí la sombra a sus pies, para que no volviera a darle problemas… Pero coser un alma es mucho más complicado.

El cuchillo contrastaba en la delicada mano de su madre, quien extendió el brazo, tendiéndoselo a Seka.

-Tienes que sacar el alma que habita en ese cuerpo antes, Seka –dijo al petrificado peliazul, tan inmóvil que parecía no estar respirando- Saca el alma que ya está allí, y cumple con la promesa que realmente querías hacer.


	49. Alcanzando las estrellas

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Love,**

**NG**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XLVIII:<strong>_

_**Alcanzando las estrellas:**_

_"Así como tomamos el tren para ir a Tarascon y a Rouen, así podemos tomar la muerte para alcanzar otra estrella." _

**Vincent Van Gogh. **

Peter observó a Nowe con una mezcla de suspicacia y alivio. No confiaba todavía en el pirata, y no le gustaba encontrarse desarmado y en evidente desventaja frente a él.

Pero, por otra parte, se alegraba de no ser el único ser vivo en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –preguntó, y Nowe enarcó una ceja.

-Igual que tú, supongo.

_Lo dudo._ Peter, al que aun le dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída, prefirió no dar muchas vueltas al tema.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir por allí?

-Sí puedes –corrigió el peliblanco- Pero yo no lo haría.

-… ¿Y por qué no?

-Por qué moriría –lo dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Y no quiero morir.

El chico contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco.

-¿Adivina? Yo tampoco.

-Entonces, no vayas.

-¡Claro que no iré! –explotó, y su grito rebotó en las paredes y sumió la habitación en silencio cuando cesó.

Luego…

-Bien. Buena decisión.

Peter respiró profundo, y se dijo que no era buena idea estrangular a su única compañía.

-¿Cómo sabes que no debemos pasar? –preguntó entre dientes, señalando el arco con la palma abierta.

-El grabado - dijo Nowe- Allí lo dice.

El rubio se dio la vuelta.

-Pues yo no veo nada que diga "_No pase o morirá_." –Terció, acercándose para distinguir mejor el ornamentado grabado alrededor- Créeme que de ser así me ahorraría bastante tiempo.

Escuchó pasos, y Nowe se detuvo frente al arco, señalando uno de los diseños con el dedo.

-¿Ves esa figura? La que parece un cisne con una rosa en la boca.

Peter forzó la mirada, luchando por distinguir la figura en la esquina derecha, mal iluminada por las antorchas. Ahora que lo decía, bien podría ser un tipo de ave (Quizás un pato, o un pingüino deforme) y aquello que sujetaba en el pico podría ser un montón de hierba o una rosa muy fea…

-¿Qué tiene? –preguntó- Sí, parecen los dibujitos que hacía en preescolar, pero aparte de eso… -se encogió de hombros.

-Los arcos que lo tienen llevan a una trampilla, y creo que escuché agua al otro lado, pero es imposible saberlo después de tantos metros.

"_Después de tantos metros."_ A quien fuera que diseñara ese lugar le gustaban las grandes caídas. Peter asintió con un escalofrío.

-Evitamos esos caminos, entonces. ¿Alguna otra adverten… -su voz se apagó de golpe, y con un mal presentimiento, el chico giró la cabeza hacia el peliblanco- Aguarda, ¿Cómo descubriste eso?

El presentimiento pasó a pánico cuando Nowe bajó la mirada.

-De la manera más difícil.

Una parte de Peter se preguntó si quería saber la respuesta. Si debía realmente hacer la pregunta que daba vueltas una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Pero tenía que saberlo.

-¿Quién fue? -su voz sonó ronca cuando habló, pero fue clara, y Nowe alzó la mirada entonces, enfrentando la mirada del chico. Era la primera vez que veía alguna expresión en su rostro.

-Marlene. La encontré unos túneles más atrás. Acababa de despertar, decía, y había encontrado unas escaleras que la habían llevado hasta allí. Seguimos adelante en busca de una salida, pero cada túnel nos llevaba a una habitación similar a esta, y no sabíamos si estábamos siguiendo el camino correcto.

Peter asintió, imaginando el resto de la historia.

-Y luego se equivocaron.

-Fue mi idea -musitó el peliblanco- Elegí el camino, y ella me siguió. El suelo se abrió bajo nuestros pies. Conseguí retroceder, pero ella estaba más adelante, no pude sujetarla...

El chico suspiró, abatido. No conocía tanto a la amiga de Jane, pero recordaba su expresión amable, y como había tratado de ayudarlo, a pesar del pánico que aquella tierra tan distinta a la suya le producía. Si tan solo se les hubiera ocurrido un mejor plan…

Era demasiado tarde para eso. No podía traerla de vuelta, pero sí podía salvar a los demás.

Quiso decirle algo al mago, algo que demostrara que lamentaba su pérdida, pues era obvio que la chica había significado algo para él (o que, al menos, se culpaba por su muerte), pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. ¿Qué se le decía a alguien que apenas se conocía en un momento así?

Y era probable que él no quisiera oírlo, en cualquier caso.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los otros -dijo en su lugar- Advertirles, y sacar de aquí a tantos como podamos.

Nowe asintió, y le pareció que agradecía el cambio de tema, la tristeza abandonando su rostro, reemplazada por aquella expresión inescrutable que usaba el resto del tiempo.

-Creo que es este camino -dijo después, y echó a andar hacia la pared de los tres arcos, señalando el del centro. - Las flores, Marlene... -su voz se apagó- Ella fue quien notó las flores.

Veía a qué se refería: Tres flores, justo en el centro, en medio de un revoltijo de hojas. Asintió, extendiendo el brazo hacia el camino.

-Después de ti.

El techo del túnel no era tan alto, apenas unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, y las paredes eran toscas y redondeadas, más tierra excavada y compactada que piedra y cemento como tal. La única iluminación venía de las antorchas en las paredes, cada tantos metros.

Caminaron en silencio, la incomodidad bastante palpable en el aire, y Peter se preguntó si el silencio de Nowe se debía aunque aún estaba dándole vueltas a la muerte de Marlene, o si se trataba de su estado natural actuar melancólico y pensativo.

No que le pareciera imposible. Parecía ser la actitud natural de los magos en ese mundo.

-¿Qué crees que sea este lugar? -preguntó finalmente, su voz retumbando en el túnel en penumbra.

Nowe tardó en responder, pero sabía que lo había escuchado.

-No estoy seguro -dijo- Parece algún tipo de ilusión, pero la única manera de saberlo es encontrando la salida y rompiéndola.

-La bruja, Odette. Tiene que ser obra de ella ¿no?

Nowe asintió.

-Es algo más elaborado de lo que la creía capaz -admitió- Pero sí, es la única explicación lógica. Al entrar en la habitación, caímos directo en su trampa.

Peter odiaba admitirlo, pero Nowe tenía razón.

-¿Y cómo encontraremos la salida? -preguntó.

-No lo sé. Uno de los caminos debería llevarnos hasta ella.

-Si no hemos encontrado a los demás para entonces, ¿se quedaran atrapados aquí?

-Tampoco lo sé.

Hubo otro silencio, mientras el muchacho meditaba lo que eso podría significar. ¿Y si al romper la ilusión, dejaba a los demás encerrados en el laberinto?

-Tenemos que encontrarlos- dijo, y Nowe asintió, consciente a lo que se refería.

-O quizás ellos nos encuentren a nosotros.

Fuera cual fuera, esperaba que estuvieran bien. No quería pensar en Jane, perdida en la oscuridad, como lo había estado él. Menos en lo que pasaría si tomaba la puerta equivocada.

…

-Seka, no la escuches –musitó Jane con un hilo de voz- Esa no es mamá, no lo es.

No podía serlo. Su madre, ella… Ella no pediría su muerte para usar su cuerpo. Ella no lo haría…

-Seka –la voz de Wendy era dulce como el caramelo- Querías salvarme. Jamás te perdonaste el no poder hacerlo. Tienes una nueva oportunidad ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo ahora?

Seka seguía inmóvil como una estatua, tan pálido que Jane creyó que se desmayaría.

Pero ¿no debía tener ella el mismo aspecto?

-W-Wendy, yo... -los ojos del príncipe fueron de ella a su madre, desesperados, y culpable, negó con la cabeza, rogándole con la mirada que comprendiera- No puedo hacerlo, Wendy.

La expresión de su madre cambió drásticamente, y la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo fue descendiendo despacio.

-¿No puedes -comenzó, frunciendo el ceño- O no quieres hacerlo?

-Wendy...

-Es por ella ¿no es así? -_Ella_. La manera en que lo dijo causó una punzada de dolor en su pecho. Los ojos de Wendy brillaban, pero no se trataba de la calidez maternal de antes, sino de ira- La única razón por la que siquiera pensaste en ella fue porque te recordaba a mí. Sólo querías mantener la promesa que me habías hecho, decirte a ti mismo que eras capaz de hacer algo, lo que fuera, para enmendar tu impotencia frente a mi muerte... ¿Y ahora me dejarás morir _por ella_?

-Es tu hija...-murmuró Seka. Había vuelto a moverse, retrocedía.

Jane no podía, sin embargo, miraba a Wendy, a aquella mujer que simplemente _no podía _ser su madre, sin poder creérselo.

-Y has logrado protegerla, como me dijiste que lo harías -ladeó la cabeza, y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios, infantil y fría al mismo tiempo- ¿Siquiera le dijiste por qué? Apuesto a que no querías que se enterara. Que supiera que sólo intentabas ayudarla porque estabas obligado a hacerlo, porque te recordaba a mí...

¿Era cierto? ¿Había sido un reemplazo, nada más? ¿Un intento desesperado de redención por aquella que no había podido salvar?

_No, no es cierto, no la escuches... _

Era un truco. Buscaba convencerlo, eso era todo. Se aprovechaba de su dolor para conseguirlo.

Bueno, no la dejaría.

-¡Seka! -corrió hacia él, que había retrocedido tanto que casi llegaba al borde del río, y sujetó su brazo con fuerza, tirando de él y forzándolo a romper el contacto visual con aquella extraña ilusión- No es mamá, es un truco. No la escuches.

Seka parecía aturdido. Sus ojos se llenaban de dolor cada vez que miraba a Wendy de reojo, su expresión expectante, el cuchillo en su mano, y frunció el ceño, buscando palabras que no venían.

-Yo...

-Debe de ser obra de Odette -siguió ella, sin soltarlo- No la escuches. Sólo intenta ponernos en contra del otro.

-Sólo pido que me ayudes, Seka -dijo Wendy, y la tristeza volvió a su expresión, mientras alzaba el cuchillo y volvía a mostrárselo- ¿Es mucho pedir, un poco de ayuda?

-Seka... -El peliazul volvió a mirarla, y Jane sabía que tenía que decir algo, algo que lo despertara de algún modo de aquel extraño trance, pero todo lo que le vino a la mente fue- Ella miente.

-¿Qué? -dijeron él y Wendy al mismo tiempo. Jane tomó aire, consciente de que era la única oportunidad que tendría:

-Miente. Dijo que sólo me ayudabas por cumplir tu promesa, pero sé que no es así. Sé que no mentías cuando me dijiste que éramos amigos, porque de hacerlo por obligación no habrías intentado acercarte a mí. No me habrías hablado de Laramet, de Lya, de Dorian y Kase y de las cosas horribles por las que pasaron. Si sólo te preocupara mantenerme con vida por una promesa, no te habrías molestado en traerme de vuelta cuando el hechizo de Dorian me encerró en algún lugar de mi cabeza, ni me habrías ayudado a salvar a Peter, ni te habrías asegurado de que cuidaran al tío John. Sé que hiciste todas esas cosas porque querías hacerlo. Sé quién eres, no quién ella quiere convencerte que seas, y sé cuánto quieres que en serio se trate de Wendy, pero Seka... -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, y tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para decirlas, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir al hacerlo- Mamá no va a volver.

Seka la había observado en silencio mientras hablaba, y un pensamiento pareció formarse en su cabeza. La vulnerabilidad desapareció de su rostro, y asintió despacio, parpadeando tan rápido que Jane se preguntó si estaba conteniendo las lágrimas también.

Pero le creía.

Jane casi suspira de alivio. Había resultado.

-¡No! -el grito los sobresaltó, y los dos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Wendy estaba distorsionado por la rabia, y la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo lo hacía con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.- ¡Eres un mentiroso, un cobarde! ¡Me hiciste creer que me ayudarías! -gritaba, andando hacia los dos con pasos apresurados- ¡Y no eres capaz de salvarme por miedo de herirla a ella!

-¡Jane, cuidado! -La chica apenas y distinguió el brillo metálico del cuchillo mientras volaba por los aires, y en un segundo, Seka se abalanzó sobre ella, apartándola del trayecto de este. Ambos cayeron sobre la hierba con fuerza.

Wendy gritó, furiosa, y cuando el muchacho se apartó, arrodillado en el suelo, vio que la expresión de su madre, más que furiosa, era casi inhumana. De pie junto al río, con los cabellos despeinados y batidos en todas direcciones por la brisa, había dejado de parecer el ángel de antes, como si un demonio hubiera ocupado su sitio.

-¡Tú! ¡Siempre lo echas todo a perder! -le gritó, señalándola con un dedo acusador. Caminando hasta estar a su nivel- ¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!

Jane ignoró el dolor que sus palabras le causaban (seguía teniendo el rostro de su madre, y seguía siendo su voz), y en su lugar sonrió entre dientes.

-Así que al fin te decides a hablarme. Me estaba preocupando de que no pudieras verme.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella con un alarido, y Jane hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Sujetó sus brazos, y con toda la fuerza que pudo la arrojó al río.

Algo extraño pasó entonces. Escuchó que Wendy gritaba, vio como su rostro se llenaba de horror, como extendía los brazos en un intento desesperado de frenar su caída.

Pero todo parecía ocurrir mil veces más despacio de lo normal, como si se tratara de un truco del tiempo.

El río, ahora inmóvil, reflejaba la escena como un espejo: El cielo azul intenso, los árboles rosas, las hojas caídas congeladas a medio camino del suelo, la hierba verde esmeralda. La expresión sobresaltada de la pelirroja y la figura en el aire de su madre, con su vestido de encaje y sus rizos despeinados.

La figura en el río no tenía rostro. Su cara era lisa como la de un maniquí. Inhumana.

Luego, Wendy alcanzó las aguas. Pero en vez de sumergirse, como había esperado, la superficie se rompió en pedazos como el cristal. El río entero se desmoronó, los fragmentos cayéndose al agujero debajo, de un blanco cegador.

Y Wendy fue tragada por la luz, su silueta desapareciendo junto al resto del río.

A su caída siguió el silencio, y Jane observó boquiabierta el agujero por el que había caído _aquella_ Wendy. No podía ver nada al fondo, nada aparte de la luz blanca, y aunque recordaba haber visto algo parecido antes, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dar con el momento en concreto.

-¿Crees que esto baste para romper la ilusión? -ironizó, rompiendo el silencio sonriendo para sí misma.

Seka no respondió, y la chica se dio la vuelta, esperando verlo de pie junto a ella, afligido por lo que acababa de ocurrir─ No, no era su madre, pero era_ Wendy._

Lo que vio, sin embargo, la dejó aterrada. Una mano helada apretó su corazón, y el aire abandonó sus pulmones de golpe.

Él seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sus facciones marcadas por la sorpresa y la confusión, su respiración irregular y ruidosa. Sus ojos iban a un punto en su pecho, y sus manos fueron a este, al mismo tiempo que la tela se teñía de rojo.

La punta metálica del cuchillo se asomaba a través de la tela.

...

-Eres el niño que vivió en Nunca Jamás años atrás ¿no es así? -Preguntó Nowe, sacando al chico de su ensimismamiento.

El que estuviera tratando de entablar conversación lo sorprendió.

-Lo soy -dijo- Aunque eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-No para las hadas -comentó el peliblanco- O para los fantasmas de la isla. Muchos esperaban tu regreso.

Peter evadió su mirada, sus ojos yendo a las antorchas en las paredes del túnel, y escondió sus manos inquietas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Quizás esperaban por la persona equivocada -musitó, y se alegró cuando Nowe no preguntó más sobre el tema- ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estuviste en el barco de Garfio por tantos años? Se ve que no eres un pirata.

-Y no lo soy -dijo, mas no dio muestras de querer responder al resto.

-Dijiste que no eras un mago, tampoco -siguió Peter, y Nowe sonrió a medias.

-Es complicado. Podría decirse que empecé siendo alguien, y luego fui alguien más. En parte fue por eso que vine a Nunca Jamás, buscaba una explicación. Tenía el presentimiento de que la encontraría aquí.

-¿La encontraste?

-No del todo.

Llegaron al final del túnel, y no le sorprendió encontrarse en una habitación casi igual a la anterior, esta vez con 4 caminos diferentes.

-Tengo entendido que hay una maldición en el barco de Garfio -dijo Peter, mientras revisaban los grabados en los arcos, en busca de las flores- ¿Te afecta también a ti?

-No -el peliblanco señaló un camino en la pared derecha, las tres flores de antes en el mismo sitio del centro- Por aquí.

Siguieron adelante, en un túnel igual al de antes, y al anterior a ese. No supo si era genuina curiosidad o un intento de vencer el silencio que le oprimía los oídos, pero Peter se vio continuando la conversación.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste, entonces? ¿Cómo podía un barco maldito darte la respuesta que querías?

-No era el barco -respondió Nowe, con el mismo tono inexpresivo de antes- Era una persona dentro de él. Aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle.

-¿Sobre qué? -preguntó sin pensar, y se reprendió mentalmente, pues sabía que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Pero Nowe respondió de todas formas, y si le molestaba el interrogatorio, no dio muestras de que así fuera.

-Un sueño que tuve cuando era niño. Bueno, algo que había tomado por un sueño, pero que había comenzado a creer que era más que eso.

-¿Y hay alguien en el barco que pueda ayudarte con eso? ¿No fue hace mucho tiempo?

Para su sorpresa, Nowe rió.

-No soy tan viejo como crees. Puede que sólo un poco mayor que tú.

Tomando en cuenta que Peter iba ya por su segundo siglo, no era que fuera muy joven, tampoco.

-¿Y volverás a Nunca Jamás? -preguntó Nowe, justo cuando alcanzaban el final del túnel.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Ya estuve demasiado tiempo -explicó- Además, hay algo que quiero hacer en Londres.

-¿Qué cosa? -Se preguntó si debía decírselo, y ocultó su vacilación mientras revisaba los arcos (8 esta vez).

Pero Nowe había respondido a sus preguntas, lo justo era responder también.

Además, ¿qué podía haber de malo en hacerlo?

-Quiero encontrar a mi familia -explicó- Mi madre y mi hermano murieron cuando era pequeño, y nunca supe nada de ellos mientras estaba aquí. Quiero volver y buscarlos, visitar sus tumbas, de ser posible -dio finalmente con el arco, el sexto desde la derecha- Es aquí.

Ante el silencio que siguió se dio la vuelta, sorprendiéndose al ver la expresión de Nowe: El peliblanco lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y se había puesto pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, dándose la vuelta nuevamente y buscando qué era lo que lo había alarmado- ¿Viste algo?

No dio con nada, sin embargo, y al volverse una vez más, vio que la expresión de Nowe no había cambiado.

-Tú...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, sin embargo, llegó el ruido de pasos, procedentes de uno de los túneles. Los dos callaron, girando la cabeza al mismo tiempo y esperando.

Tres figuras surgieron de uno de los túneles del centro, de tamaños y contexturas diferentes, y las luces de las antorchas revelaron que se trataba de Simon, Arthur y Bloodtooth.

Los tres parecieron sorprenderse al verlos, pero antes de que pudieran hablar, varias siluetas más pequeñas salieron zumbando del túnel, volando hasta él y rodeándolo con sus luces doradas.

-¡Peter! ¿Estás bien?

-¿Estás herido?

-Pero, ¿qué te pasó? Tienes un aspecto terrible.

Tardó más de cinco minutos en convencer a las hadas de que estaba bien, y estas pasaron el doble de tiempo bombardeándolo con preguntas hasta que, finalmente, la voz de Bloodtooth puso fin a la conversación.

-Ya, el chico está bien, ¿podemos seguir andando? -espetó, y Simon rió entre dientes.

Cuando las preguntas cesaron, los tres pasaron a explicarles como se habían encontrado uno por uno, pero no tenían la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían, y las hadas habían tenido que salvarlos más de una vez cuando tomaron el túnel equivocado y estuvieron a punto de precipitarse al vacío. Cuando les tocó su turno de explicar, Peter tuvo que decirles de la muerte de Marlene, y vio como las expresiones de Simon y Arthur cambiaban drásticamente.

-No… -murmuró Simon- No puede ser.

-Es cierto –corroboró Peter- Lo siento mucho.

-No pude hacer nada para salvarla, lo siento -dijo Nowe también.

Vio la tensión en los hombros de los dos, la manera en que asentían, la ira en sus miradas, y supo que, si bien no culpaban a Nowe de lo ocurrido, sí planeaban cobrar venganza.

Eso, como todo lo demás, tendría que esperar a que salieran de allí.

Siguieron adelante, el aire a su alrededor pesado como una entidad propia. Anduvieron en silencio, exceptuando las preguntas esporádicas de las hadas, casi todas respondidas por Peter y Simon, ya que nadie más parecía querer hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Nowe había pasado a ignorarlo. Supuso que tenía que ver con el cambio drástico en su actitud momentos antes de que llegaran los demás, pero seguía sin saber por qué.

Y ya que había dejado de ser su único compañero de viaje, se dijo que era algo que podía esperar.

...

-¡Seka!

Jane corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado en el momento justo en que sus fuerzas parecieron abandonarle, y se desplomó hacia adelante con un gemido entrecortado.

Consiguió sujetarlo, frenando su caída, y con horror vio el cuchillo plateado de Wendy, el mismo que había lanzado hacia ella, clavado en su espalda.

-No... -recostó la cabeza Seka en su regazo, apartándole el cabello de la frente con manos temblorosas- No, Seka...

El peliazul sonrió con ironía.

-Admito que no me lo esperaba -dijo con un hilo de voz, y el esfuerzo pareció aumentar el dolor que sentía. Hizo una mueca, su respiración más trabajosa que antes.

Parecía más pálido con cada segundo, y Jane contuvo las lágrimas mientras se forzaba a mantener la mente despejada, recordando lo que había aprendido en su entrenamiento como enfermera.

_Hacer presión en la herida. Frenar el flujo de sangre. _

_**Retirar el arma. **_

-Seka -comenzó, consciente de que tenía que advertirle- Voy a sacar el cuchillo, tengo que hacerlo, pero te causará bastante dolor. Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda, pero va a dolerte de todas formas, ¿e-está bien?

Claro que no estaba bien. Era horrible, y lo sabía, pero estaba a dos pasos de desmoronarse y llorar a gritos, y era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir a su mente aterrorizada. Él apenas y asintió, demasiado débil para intentar hablar de nuevo, y Jane contuvo la respiración, sus dedos cerrándose en tono al mango plateado al tiempo que su otra mano buscaba la de Seka.

El metal era frío y liso, y la pelirroja cerró los ojos cuando tiró del arma hacia afuera lo más rápido que podía, el estómago retorciéndosele al escuchar los gritos de dolor del peliazul, que había apretado su mano por reflejo.

No había terminado, sin embargo, y soltó el cuchillo y su mano a toda prisa para presionar con fuerza la herida, lo que sabía también le dolería. Seka cerró los ojos con otra mueca, la frente perlada en sudor y su figura sacudida por temblores.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...-No tuvo respuesta, y el pánico le atenazó el pecho al ver su mirada ausente- ¿Seka? ¿Puedes oírme?

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué hice?_

-Resiste –suplicó- Encontraremos la salida, no debe de estar muy lejos. Te pondrás bien, lo prometo. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco… -no podía dejar de hablar, las palabras dejando sus labios casi de manera automática. Su visión se nubló, y no fue hasta que su voz se tornó entrecortada y aguda que comprendió que estaba llorando.

Aunque ¿qué importaba ya?

- No puedes rendirte, Seka, no cuando ya estamos tan cerca...

-Jane -fue tan quedo que, por un momento, creyó que se lo había imaginado. Los labios de Seka apenas y se movieron, y sus ojos desenfocados buscaron su mirada- Jane, lo siento, lo intenté…

-Chist, está bien –murmuró, forzando una sonrisa que le dolió en las mejillas- Está bien.

-Intenté salvarlos. Kase… Kase me dijo donde estarían, y yo… -otra mueca, y su voz bajó aun más de volumen- Era demasiado tarde. La maldición…

Hablaba de su madre, se dio cuenta. De su madre y sus hermanos.

-No fue tu culpa –le aseguró, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente- Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Seka.

Él sacudió la cabeza también, y sonrió a medias.

-Tu madre estaba embarazada de ti. No podía salvarla, no podía… Pero le prometí que nada te pasaría. Que mientras viviera estarías bien, y fallé. Jane, lo siento, fallé…

-No fallaste –lo interrumpió- No fallaste. Me has salvado más veces de las que puedo recordar. Acabas de salvarme ¿Cómo puedes decir que fallaste?

Él hizo una mueca, y vio como sus manos caían pesadamente sobre la hierba, sin fuerza.

-Te dejé sola en contra de Odette. Debí darme cuenta de que era un engaño, debí darme cuenta de que era obra suya, pero quería creer…

Jane sonrió con tristeza.

-También quería creerlo. Por un momento, pensé que podría ser cierto, que en serio podía estar de vuelta. Nos engañó a los dos.

-Se supone que yo tenía que protegerte…

-Y lo hiciste –la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño- ¿No te das cuenta de que estamos en esta situación precisamente por eso? Quizás me protegiste _demasiado._

Seka rió entre dientes, y el dolor marcó sus facciones, haciéndola sentirse culpable.

-¿Crees que la vea? –preguntó, su mirada lejana una vez más.

No supo si se refería a Wendy o a Kase, pero se preguntó si, en su estado febril y delirante, no eran las dos la misma persona. ¿No era el dolor de Kase el que lo había llevado a intentar salvar a los niños Darling?

-Estoy segura de que está esperándote –murmuró, su voz quebrándose a la mitad de la frase. _No, por favor, no te vayas…_

Seka sonrió.

-Sí, quizás…-calló de golpe, y Jane, lejano, se escuchó llamarlo nuevamente. Se vio a sí misma apartando la mano de su pecho y sujetando su barbilla, girando su rostro hacia ella y tratando de encontrar su mirada perdida.

-¡SEKA! ¡Seka, no lo hagas, por favor! –No sabía cuándo había comenzado a gritar, pero ya no importaba. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro pálido del peliazul, y aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde, siguió sacudiéndolo con fuerza, gritándole que volviera.

Seka no volvió a contestar. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó, y el aire dejó sus labios en un último suspiro, quedando completamente inmóvil.

Los sollozos le quemaron la garganta, y Jane recostó la cabeza en su hombro, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza sin poder evitarlo.

-No quiero perderte –musitó- No quiero perderte…

Pero era consciente de que ya lo había hecho.

…

Marlene abrió los ojos pesadamente. Sentía que se balanceaba, como una hoja mecida por el viento. Los oídos le zumbaban…

Algo espeso y de un sabor amargo subió a su garganta, y escupió el agua salada a borbotones sobre el suelo borroso, el líquido quemándole la boca y produciéndole arcadas que no mejoraban la situación. Se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en los codos para mantenerse incorporada.

La superficie debajo de sus brazos era dura, rasposa, y desprendía un hedor rancio, una mezcla de sudor, sangre, polvo y salitre. Su mente era un torbellino. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba no tenía mucho sentido, fragmentado como en un sueño: Oscuridad, una habitación enorme y vacía, una escalera, un túnel…

Un chico de cabello blanco.

Un camino, flores, un arco con un ave de piedra. El suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Alguien gritaba su nombre, el agua la engullía…

Y luego, volvía a flotar en la oscuridad.

¿Había flotado hasta la orilla, acaso? ¿Había corrido con tanta suerte?

Su visión se fue aclarando, mas el ardor en sus ojos hizo que se le llenaran de lágrimas. Parpadeó, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano, y poco a poco, las figuras borrosas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma: Un maltrecho suelo de madera, una baranda baja, gris y descascarada, una cuerda amarillenta llena de hilos sueltos…

Un par de botas negras, desgastadas y mugrientas.

Conteniendo la respiración, fue subiendo la mirada: A las botas siguieron las perneras de un pantalón desvaído, lleno de parches y tierra; una camisa desarreglada y manchada, una especie de chaleco sin mangas que había visto mejores días…

Una mota de despeinado y empapado cabello verde, y un rostro tosco de expresión indescifrable.

Marlene quiso gritar, pero él reaccionó más rápido, cubriéndole la boca con la mano. Luchó por soltarse, intentó morderlo, incluso, pero el pirata sólo gruñó de frustración, sujetándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

-¿Quieres morir? –gruñó en su oído. Marlene lo fulminó con la mirada- Quédate quieta y has silencio, entonces.

Sus ropas estaban frías, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no era sólo su cabello: El hombre estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, igual que ella.

La rubia se congeló, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso había…?

-¡Ya están aquí! –gritó uno de los piratas.

La mirada del peliverde fue bruscamente a la izquierda, hacia algo que ella no podía ver. El barco comenzó a sacudirse con fuerza, como en una tormenta, y el hombre maldijo ruidosamente y echó a andar, mitad cargando, mitad arrastrando a Marlene con él.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame i─

-¡Te dije que hicieras silencio! –gritó, ignorando sus patadas y sus intentos de escapar.

Se detuvo en medio de la cubierta y abrió una trampilla en el suelo. La chica apenas y distinguió un compartimiento estrecho, lleno de sacos de papas, antes de que el hombre la arrojara dentro sin miramientos, mascullando un rápido "_Quédate allí_" antes de cerrar la trampilla de nuevo y dejarla en la oscuridad.

-¡No! ¡No, sácame de aquí! –gritó, pero era demasiado tarde. Golpeó el techo bajo con los puños, intentando abrir la compuerta, pero el hombre debía de haberla cerrado desde afuera- ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Déjam─

El barco se sacudió con fuerza, ahogando sus palabras, y escuchó gritos y pasos que venían de todas partes. Luego, otro ruido, uno que le produjo un escalofrío, semejante a cientos de piedras que golpeaban los costados del barco al mismo tiempo.

Marlene sabía que era algo mucho peor.

El mar picado se mecía de un lado a otro debajo de la embarcación. Los gritos aumentaban, el ruido de los pasos el doble de fuerte en la estrecha habitación; un estallido descomunal resonó en medio de la batalla…

Marlene gritó, su voz ahogada por el barullo, y sentada sobre los sacos, se llevó las rodillas al pecho, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos, y encogiéndose lo más que podía en la oscuridad.


	50. Demonios con rostro de ángel

**¡Gracias por su paciencia! Espero disfruten el capítulo :)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Love,**

**NG**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo XLIX:<strong>_

_**Demonios con rostro de ángel:**_

"_No me aferro lo suficiente a la vida para temer la muerte." _

_**Los tres mosqueteros**_**, novela escrita por Alexander Dumas. **

Llevaban alrededor de media hora caminando, cruzando túnel tras túnel, cuando finalmente dieron con un cambio: Una luz al fondo, más brillante que la de las antorchas.

El grupo se detuvo de golpe.

-¿La luz al final del túnel? –preguntó Arthur, y Peter no pudo evitar concordar con la ironía.

-Quizás sea la salida –sugirió Simon.

-O quizás sea otra maldita habitación, pero más iluminada –agregó Bloodtooth.

Las dos posibilidades eran factibles, pero sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

-Vamos –dijo Peter, y siguió adelante, recorriendo el resto del camino.

El túnel terminaba en una escalera, y arriba distinguió otro arco, del que venía la luz que habían visto. Fue el primero en subir, seguido por los demás.

-¿A dónde creen que nos lleve? –preguntó Layla.

-No lo sé –admitió Nowe- Podría ser a cualquier parte: Podríamos terminar en un desierto, en medio del mar, en otro edificio enorme, o en─

-¿Un bosque? –Peter volvió a detenerse. Estaba casi en lo alto de la escalera, y desde allí podía distinguir el paisaje al otro lado: Un cielo azul lleno de nubes, hierba, árboles de hojas rosadas, montañas.

-Parece demasiado bonito para ser verdad –comentó Simon.

-Tengan cuidado –advirtió Nowe, y los demás asintieron.

La hierba era tan alta que tenían que moverla para pasar. Fue cuando dejaron atrás la cueva (pues era evidente, al volverse, que se trataba de una cueva) que el muchacho notó por primera vez algo extraño: Una línea de blanco inmaculado que bordeaba varias de las montañas y se perdía en la lejanía, como si alguien hubiera borrado una parte del dibujo, dejando ver la hoja blanca debajo.

-Curioso –comentó Simon- ¿Qué puede haber pasado para qu─

-¡Miren! –gritaron todas las hadas al mismo tiempo, y Peter siguió la dirección que señalaban.

El alma se le vino a los pies.

A lo lejos, junto al río desdibujado, una chica de cabello rojo estaba arrodillada en el suelo, abrazada a lo que al avanzar distinguió como otra persona.

Corrió hacia ella, cruzando la distancia entre los dos en segundos. Sus hombros temblaban, sacudidos por el llanto, y abrazaba al chico con tanta fuerza que lo había alzado varios centímetros del suelo, sus manos cayendo inertes sobre la hierba.

Incluso antes de ver su cabello azul, supo de quién se trataba.

Y ya antes de ver la mirada vacía de Seka, y la palidez antinatural de su rostro, había sabido que algo terrible acababa de ocurrir.

…

Jane no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí, llorando con todas sus fuerzas y temblando de pies a cabeza. Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron, y siguió abrazándolo en silencio, escondiendo el rostro en la tela empapada de su camisa.

Lejano, sintió que una mano tocaba su hombro, y tardó en comprender que estaban hablándole.

La voz decía su nombre. Alzó la cabeza, y los ojos le ardieron cuando levantó la mirada hacia el recién llegado: Un chico de tez bronceada y cabello rubio que la observaba, sus ojos azules cargados de tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó, despacio y en voz baja, como si temiera que algo más fuerte fuera a destrozarla.

Jane no respondió. Frunció el ceño, aturdida.

¿Peter? Pero, ¿Cómo…?

La confusión en su rostro debía de ser evidente, pues el muchacho señaló un punto detrás de ella a modo de explicación: Una cueva que no había notado antes al pie de una de las montañas, medio oculta por la hierba.

Cerca de la entrada, Simon y Arthur los observaban, vacilantes, las hadas rodeándolos con aire abatido.

Un ruido le hizo volver la vista al frente, y vio como Bloodtooth y Nowe se arrodillaban junto a ellos, contemplando el cuerpo inmóvil del príncipe. Sus expresiones eran totalmente distintas: Mientras Nowe observaba la escena con aire solemne, Bloodtooth lo hacía con dientes apretados y tensos puños, las mejillas enrojecidas y los ojos llameantes.

-¿Quién lo hizo? –más que decirlo, lo gruñó.

Fue entonces que Jane procesó la pregunta de Peter.

_¿Qué ocurrió? ¿__**Quién**__ lo hizo? _

Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de esta. Sintió que sus ojos se empañaban, y bajó la mirada, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez.

-No, no, no… -No podía decirlo, no cuando la escena seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza, no cuando la última conversación que habían tenido seguía tan vívida en su mente.

-Jane, está bien. Está bien –Peter rodeó su cintura con su brazo, tratando de tranquilizarla, y fue consciente de que estaba al borde de hiperventilar.

-Fue mi culpa, Peter, fue mi culpa -dijo, sin poder apartar la mirada del rostro pálido de Seka- Es mi culpa, yo…

-No digas eso –insistió el muchacho- No fue tu culpa, Jane.

Bloodtooth no insistió, mirando al chico una última vez antes de ponerse en pie. Nowe estiró una mano para cerrar sus ojos vidriosos, su expresión seria e inescrutable, y sólo dijo una frase al respecto:

-Buen viaje, Alteza.

Los sollozos volvieron a arderle en la garganta, y sujetando a Seka con más fuerza, Jane hundió nuevamente la cabeza en su hombro, redoblando la fuerza de su llanto como si nunca hubiera cesado. Vagamente, era consciente de que Peter acariciaba su cabello con los dedos, en un intento de consolarla.

Los minutos se prolongaron, mezclándose unos con otros como las olas del mar, y Jane no supo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente hasta que el suelo comenzó a sacudirse.

Fue tan brusco como fugaz, la tierra temblando bajo sus pies y volviendo a la calma como si nada hubiera pasado.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza de nuevo, y miró a su alrededor en busca del cambio. El resto del grupo corría hacia ellos, igual de confundidos, y no fue hasta que Peter señaló el río desmoronado con los ojos muy abiertos que vio lo que ocurría.

Grietas de luz blanca se extendían por la hierba.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Simon.

El valle volvió a sacudirse, aumentando de intensidad. Jane sabía lo que era, lo había visto antes.

-La ilusión se desmorona.

Las grietas aumentaron, creciendo con rapidez y abarcando todo el valle en cuestión de segundos. El suelo se sacudía y crujía. Los colores desaparecían, reemplazados por aquella luz cegadora. Jane cerró los ojos…

Tal como la primera vez, el mundo cambió sin emitir ruido alguno, y cuando la chica abrió los ojos una vez más, no se encontraba en aquel extraño valle, sino en una habitación amplia, casi totalmente a oscuras.

El cuchillo de la Wendy de ese mundo seguía en el suelo, brillando bajo la luz de las velas. Eso fue lo primero que vio.

Lo segundo fue que se hallaba en un camarote, los estantes llenos de mapas y cartas de navegación, todo cubierto de polvo. Había una ventana en la pared contraria, tan llena de mugre que no se podía distinguir si era de día o de noche.

El barco se movía con más fuerza que antes, y gritos y alaridos provenientes de afuera retumbaban en la habitación.

¿Habían llegado los salvajes?

-¡Christine! –gritó Simon, y Jane volvió la cabeza, jadeando de sorpresa al ver la figura solitaria detrás de ella, atada a una silla.

Christine miraba al frente con aire ausente, y de no ser por su respiración, lenta y profunda, habría jurado que estaba muerta.

Una luz rojiza manaba de ella.

-¡Chris, despierta! –Arthur sacudió sus hombros, pero la mujer no dio muestras de notar su presencia- ¡Chris! ¿Puedes oírme?

-No te molestes, cielo. No va a despertar.

La voz los sobresaltó, y volvieron la vista a la pared contraria. Las sombras habían impedido que los vieran, pero los dos emergieron en ese preciso instante: Una mujer muy hermosa, de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos brillantes color carmín les sonreía, y a su lado iba…

Jane abrió mucho los ojos. Había escuchado relatos sobre la maldición que había caído sobre Garfio, había visto cómo ocurría, y el grito desgarrador del hombre al convertirse en una bestia…

Pero nunca lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Poco quedaba del ser humano que había sido, su silueta deformada en distintos ángulos, su piel escamosa y ennegrecida, quemada, sus ojos completamente blancos.

Pero fue Odette quien habló, su voz ronca y seductora, y toda la atención fue de nuevo a ella, como si el monstruo a su lado no fuera más que una flor dibujada en la pared:

-¿Se divirtieron?

...

Dorian se había preguntado varias veces cómo sería Nunca Jamás. Había oído tantas historias sobre la misteriosa tierra, sobre aquella fantástica isla donde el tiempo jamás corría y el clima era siempre apacible, que había llegado a crear su propia concepción de esta en su mente: Un torbellino de colores. El agua del mar, cristalina y fresca. La suave arena blanca, los árboles y las palmeras, las montañas empinadas, las casas de barro y piedras. Cientos de animales, la mayoría producto de su imaginación; hadas diminutas volando por todas partes, sirenas, niños corriendo entre las montañas.

Y entre ellos, riendo como una niña y veloz como una gacela, estaría Kase. Feliz como no había sido en vida, libre de cualquier preocupación.

Lo que los recibió al cruzar el portal no se parecía en nada a eso. Nunca Jamás no era un paraíso, era la tierra a la que enviabas todas las pesadillas para que no acosaran tus sueños en la noche.

Las aguas estaban completamente quietas, lo que significaba que tendrían que remar el resto del trayecto. El silencio le oprimía los oídos, y por primera vez deseó que el hada lo llenara con su incesante parloteo, pero Campanita no había dicho palabra alguna desde que habían llegado a la isla, paseando nerviosamente de un lado a otro de la cubierta.

Supuso que su ansiedad estaba más que justificada.

No tardaron en distinguir el barco, grande, olvidado, en ruinas. El barco que había visto en los recuerdos de Kase aun conservaba vida, pero esta parecía haberse esfumado ya. El cascarón se balanceaba de un lado a otro, y aun en la distancia, Dorian distinguió siluetas alargadas que, entre nubes de humo negro, se sujetaban a la madera y la sacudían con fuerza.

-Ya llegaron –dijo Grym, de pie junto a él, y Campanita se detuvo de golpe y corrió al borde de la cubierta, aferrándose a la barandilla. En efecto, los salvajes ascendían con rapidez hacia la cubierta, preparados para atacar.

-Llegamos justo a tiempo, entonces –dijo Dorian.

Y esperaba de verdad que así fuera.

…

-Tengo que felicitarlos –siguió Odette, y su sonrisa parecía capaz de helar la sangre- He de admitir que son muchos más de los que esperaba sobrevivieran a mi creación. O quizás estoy perdiendo mis habilidades: ¿Sólo dos de trece…?

Jane giró la cabeza rápidamente, con el corazón en la boca. Fue contando una a una a las personas en la habitación, reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Por haber estado tan perdida en su dolor y en su culpa y en su incredulidad porque _no podía estar pasando y Seka no podía estar muerto_, que no se había dado cuenta de que…

Contuvo el aliento, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas otra vez. _Marlene._

Era su culpa, todo era su culpa, los había llevado hasta allí. Si tan sólo hubieran llegado antes, si tan solo ella…

Odette caminó hacia ella. Sus movimientos eran fluidos, serpenteantes. Sus ojos rojos eran dagas que se clavaron en los suyos, y no notó que la había alcanzado hasta que se arrodilló a su nivel, paseando la mirada casi con aburrimiento de ella al cuerpo inerte de peliazul.

Chasqueó la lengua, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, y miró a Jane con sobreactuada lástima, las comisuras de sus labios aun elevadas, como si luchara por contener la risa.

-Es una pena, ¿no lo crees? –sus dedos alargados apartaban con delicadeza casi maternal los mechones del rostro de Seka, entrelazándose en la cabellera azul con aire distraído, y Jane tuvo ganas de vomitar- Era un chico tan apuesto…

No supo en qué momento lo hizo. Toda la acción fue un único movimiento, tan rápido e inevitable como un latido del corazón. La ira le quemó las entrañas, y de un instante al otro, había sujetado el cuchillo plateado de Wendy, que cortó el aire con un fino silbido cuando se puso en pie de un salto y se abalanzó sobre la bruja.

Sólo supo que quería hacerle daño. Quería que pagara por todo lo que había hecho, por Seka, por Marlene, por Kase, por su madre y sus tíos, por Christine. Quería borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y su mirada complacida ante el dolor que había causado, quería poner fin a la hilera de eventos que habían comenzado décadas atrás y que parecían no tener fin…

Más que nada, quería romper el hechizo, en un último intento desesperado de recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Quería que se terminara de una vez por todas.

Pero estaba muy lejos de terminarse.

Jane golpeó la pared con fuerza, el aire abandonando sus pulmones. Los dedos helados de Odette se cerraron en torno a su cuello, cortando su suministro de aire y colgándola varios metros del suelo. El cuchillo cayó sobre este con un repiqueteo metálico.

La bruja la miraba, furiosa, y enseñó los dientes con un gruñido feroz, pero Jane enfrentó su mirada, temblando de rabia.

-¡¿Creíste que sería tan fácil, niña tonta?! ¿Qué podrías matarme, cuando fui yo quién te dio el cuchillo?

-¡Suéltala! –Peter corrió hacia ella, completamente desarmado, y vio como horror como se congelaba en el sitio, un brillo azulado rodeándolo y tiñendo su piel de un tono lúgubre.

-¡Peter! –gritó Jane, jadeando de sorpresa y de dolor cuando Odette apretó con más fuerza las manos en torno a su cuello, desviando la vista de Peter a ella.

-No son más que niños, todos ustedes, tambaleándose en un mundo que no conocen y que esperan los trate de manera amable por ello. Tan habituados están a que todas las cosas funcionen a su favor que no conocen el verdadero sufrimiento. ¿Perder a tu madre, a tu amiguito, crees que eso es sufrir? ¿Crees que sabes de dolor? No tienes la menor idea –espetó, sus palabras cargadas de veneno- Tu madre y sus hermanos creyeron que por ser niños estarían exentos de toda culpa, creyeron que sería como todos los hombres y mujeres de su mundo, que cerraría los ojos, y sacudiría la cabeza, y sonreiría y actuaría como si nada. Que por que eran jóvenes, imprudentes, estúpidos y egocéntricos como todas las criaturas de tu podrido hogar nadie jamás les haría daño, y metieron sus narices en un asunto que no les convenía.

-Mi familia no te hizo nada –jadeó Jane, su visión llena de puntos de colores.

-¿Nada? –Odette rió con sorna- Irrumpieron en mi hogar, como los niños arrogantes que eran. Me quitaron la poca paz que había obtenido, la poca que Kase no había podido quitarme, con su maldita sonrisa y su actitud de niña inocente. Despertaron al dragón en la cueva, y creyeron que podrían acabar con él. Pero les demostré que no era tan fácil, así como te demostraré que no has experimentado el verdadero sufrimiento. No hasta ahor─

Odette gritó, soltando a Jane como si la quemara y retrocediendo con sobresalto. La chica cayó de rodillas, tomando aire a bocanadas y parpadeando para apartar la neblina en sus ojos. Apoyó las manos en el suelo para sostenerse y alzó la mirada, confundida.

Era Odette la que ardía. Sus manos brillaban, rojizas, y el humo salía de ellas en finísimas espirales. Agitó las manos, el humo desapareciendo, y encolerizada, giró la cabeza hacia el grupo al otro lado del camarote.

Nowe había liberado a Peter del hechizo de la bruja, y estaba en el momento sumergido en la contradictoria tarea de sujetar al muchacho para impedir que intentara atacar a Odette otra vez, y tratar de incendiar sus manos de nuevo.

Pero tan pronto la mujer giró la cabeza hacia él cayó de rodillas, gruñendo y llevándose una mano al pecho con la respiración entrecortada, mientras Odette cerraba un puño en el aire, entre iracunda y complacida.

-Creo haberte visto antes, querido –siseaba, andando hacia él- Has crecido bastante, pero me parece recordarte.

Nowe la fulminó con la mirada, a pesar de que parecía tornarse más pálido con cada segundo que pasaba. Alzó la mano en señal de alto cuando Simon, Bloodtooth, Arthur y Peter hicieron ademán de acercarse a la bruja, y aunque era evidente que intentaba decirles algo, no parecía encontrar el aire para hacerlo.

O las fuerzas para respirar.

-El niño perdido que recorrió el universo en busca de respuestas y jamás pensó que estuvieron siempre aquí, en esta isla maldita –recitó Odette con ironía- El huérfano que buscó por tantos años a su familia y el por qué se le fue arrebatada cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era dejar de correr.

Jane escuchaba a medias, sus ojos fijos en Nowe, y sus miradas se cruzaron por una milésima de segundo. Demasiado rápido para que realmente la viera, pero sí lo suficiente para que la chica comprendiera lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Ya lo descubriste? ¿Uniste las pistas, acaso? –seguía la bruja- Es demasiado evidente. Pero de nuevo, los humanos suelen ser tan increíblemente estúpidos…

No tendría mucho tiempo, un minuto, cuando mucho, antes de que deshiciera el hechizo de nuevo.

Cada segundo contaba.

-Es una pena que se conozcan en tan terribles circunstancias –dijo Odette, sacudiendo la cabeza- Trágico, de verdad.

Fue entonces que ocurrió. Espirales de humo dorado manaron de las palmas abiertas de Nowe, enroscándose en torno a la bruja, quien gritó de sorpresa antes de que la cubrieran por completo. Las hadas salieron disparadas, abalanzándose sobre ella al mismo tiempo que Jane, el cuchillo frío contra su palma sudorosa.

Escuchó un grito, pero no había sido Odette, encerrada en la prisión del peliblanco. No había sonado humano, en cualquier caso. Había sido desgarrador y ronco, como el gruñido de un animal, y la chica tuvo un escalofrío, pues sabía lo que significaba.

Garfio, que había observado la escena en silencio hasta entonces, emergió de la oscuridad y cruzó la habitación en dos largas zancadas, enfrentándose al resto del grupo, reunido en torno a Christine.

Jane estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el cuchillo que sostenía se hundió en la carne, la sangre caliente cubriendo su mano, pero era consciente de que la vida de los demás dependía de ello. No podrían atacar a Garfio si Odette seguía con vida.

Su triunfo duró poco, pues a pesar de que las hadas seguían tirando de sus cabellos, halando la tela de su vestido y pellizcándole la piel, la bruja deshizo la nube de humo momentos después, y sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Jane, tirando de ella hasta hacerla caer.

-¡Estoy harta de tus juegos! –apartó a las hadas al alzar los brazos, las cinco saliendo despedidas a extremos opuestos de la habitación, y señaló a Jane con un dedo acusador, lívida de rabia- ¿Crees que tienes siquiera oportunidad de vencerme, cuando la única razón que has llegado hasta aquí es porque yo lo quise así?

La chica se puso en pie, agradeciendo no haber soltado el cuchillo en su caída. El barco seguía moviéndose, y los ruidos de la batalla afuera retumbaban a su alrededor. Alaridos inhumanos, choques de espadas y explosiones intermitentes como fuegos artificiales.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, Peter y Nowe trataban de atacar a Garfio por la espalda, que se lanzaba sobre Bloodtooth, Simon y Arthur sin usar arma alguna, a cuatro patas como un lagarto verdadero.

-No has hecho nada que no quisiera que hicieras –siguió la mujer- Todo lo que has hecho, cada decisión que has tomado, cada palabra que has dicho… ¿Creías, a caso, que tuviste momento alguno de elegir? ¿Creías que eras libre? Fue sólo porque _yo_ te lo hice creer, Jane.

_Ahora sí se volvió loca_, pensó la pelirroja, sin comprender a qué se refería_. _¿Deliraba al punto de creerse una entidad todopoderosa?

Odette se fingió dolida una vez más.

-¿Crees que miento? –dijo, haciendo un puchero- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas, Jane? ¿No recuerdas mi voz?

-¿De qué estás… ¡Ah! –Un dolor insoportable creció en su cabeza, y Jane cayó de rodillas, apretándose las sienes con las manos.

Era como si alguien hubiera decidido darle golpes a su cráneo con un martillo, aumentando la intensidad del ataque con cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿No me recuerdas, Jane? He estado contigo desde hace años –musitó- Desde que eras una niña, desde que tu madre murió y mi maldición tuvo que buscar otro ocupante.

La habitación desapareció, el dolor haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza. No podía escuchar nada, ni la batalla afuera, ni la que ocurría adentro, ni sus propios gritos de agonía; nada salvo la voz ronroneante de Odette, que dejaba caer cada palabra con un estallido en su cabeza.

-Estuve allí cuando su luz se apagó, ¿No lo recuerdas?

_No va a despertar, Jane, estás sola…_

_Sola para siempre._

La voz. Esa noche, en la habitación de su madre…

_"¿Me recuerdas ahora?"_ la voz, la misma, sonó clara en su cabeza, cada palabra un violento golpe que la hacía contener la respiración "_Podría haber acabado contigo hace años, podría haber alterado tus pensamientos y tu percepción de la realidad hasta volverte loca, pero sabía que algún día me serías útil_." Incluso con los ojos cerrados, supo que la bruja sonreía "_Aunque ya que hiciste lo que quería será divertido hacerlo, causar que te extingas lentamente, como tu madre…"_

"_No esta vez, Odette."_ Dijo una nueva voz, también conocida, y una luz blanca penetró en la oscuridad, sacándola del la fría penumbra y llevándola a un lugar cálido y brillante, donde el dolor no podía alcanzarla.

…

Eran dos barcos, notó Dorian, cuando finalmente alcanzaron la macabra embarcación, y vio otra más pequeña al otro lado. Parecía desierto, sin embargo, toda la conmoción teniendo lugar en el barco más grande.

Las siluetas subían al barco con rapidez, y Dorian se alegró de que los arqueros estuvieran ya preparados para el ataque. Dispararon no bien los salvajes estuvieron a rango, las flechas volando por los aires y tumbando a más de uno, demasiado sorprendidos para defenderse.

Pero la sorpresa no duró mucho, y antes de que tuvieran tiempo de celebrar el éxito del ataque, aquellos seres se abalanzaron sobre el barco larameo a toda velocidad, arremetiendo contra la tripulación, y se vieron sumidos en la pelea.

Dorian desenvainó su espada, ignorando la protesta de sus músculos sin sanar, y dejó que la adrenalina del combate se llevara todas las emociones innecesarias, el mundo llenándose de un coro de gritos, gruñidos, choques de espadas y aquellas extrañas explosiones que tenían lugar en el barco pirata.

Se había asegurado de colocarse entre Campanita y los recién llegados, el hada aparentemente demasiado sorprendida para moverse, pero sabía que no podría protegerla por mucho tiempo; no sólo estaban disparejos en número, sino que aquellos seres eran mucho más fuertes. El manotazo de una de ellos –Una mujer incluso más baja que el hada, delgada y de cabello largo y rizado- había bastado para enviar a uno de sus caballeros más fornidos al otro extremo de la embarcación, aferrándose al pecho con ambos brazos, como si sólo así fuera a mantenerse de una pieza.

-¿Crees que puedan volar? –preguntó a la rubia, tirando de su brazo para alejarla de la batalla.

-No lo sé –respondió ella- ¿A dónde vamos?

-A los camarotes. Es mejor que te escondas allí hasta que esto termine.

-¿Qué? –Campanita se detuvo de golpe, fulminándolo con la mirada- Ni hablar. ¿Crees que las ancianas me hicieron esto para que me quedara encerrada en el camarote y tú te hicieras cargo de todo, _sir_ idiota?

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo defendert─ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Un salvaje de cabello largo enmarañado y ojos enormes y enrojecidos saltó sobre Dorian, tumbándolo al suelo cuan largo era e interrumpiendo bruscamente su conversación.

El impacto lo dejó sin aire, y las garras del hombre (porque sí, eran _garras_, alargadas y ambarinas) se clavaron en su pecho, formando agujeros chorreantes que trazaron surcos en su camisa.

Dorian luchó por movilizar su brazo, sujetando aun con fuerza su espada, pero esta le parecía ahora demasiado pesada, y cualquier intento de levantarla sólo traía consigo una descarga de agonía que lo hacía reprimir una mueca.

El ser sonrió de manera espeluznante, dejando ver sus dientes alargados como colmillos. Dorian luchó por liberarse, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro, mas el ser no mostró intensión alguna de querer apartarse…

Y luego, la presión desapareció; el salvaje volaba, alejándose más y más, con una expresión de horror en el rostro y sacudiendo brazos y piernas en un intento de sujetarse a algo.

-Me parece que sé cómo defenderme sola -dijo Campanita, y se arrodilló a su lado, sosteniendo sus hombros para ayudarlo a incorporarse- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, entre incómoda y preocupada.

Asintió, levantándose con una mueca. Su espada cayó al suelo en el proceso, y por más que trató, no conseguía que el brazo le respondiera. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para seguir sosteniendo el arma.

-Estas sangrando demasiado –sólo entonces notó que ella seguía sujetándolo del hombro. ¿Se veía tan inestable, como para que pensara que podría caerse si lo soltaba?

-Estoy bien –aseguró, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Sus ojos fueron a la cuerda que sostenía la vela más cercana.

Y tuvo una idea.

- ¿Puedes tomar la espada y cortar esa cuerda?

La aludida frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué?

-Necesito que ates la espada a mi brazo.

-¿¡Te volviste loco?!

Retrocedieron con sobresalto, el hada mandando a volar por acto reflejo al grupo de salvajes que había corrido hacia ellos.

No podían permanecer de pie así, en medio de la batalla, pero la única manera de avanzar era seguir peleando. Y si no podía sujetar su propia espada, tendría que hallar otro modo.

-Es la única manera, Campanita –insistió, y los ojos del hada fueron de la batalla a él, meditando la situación.

-Estás herido –dijo.

-He estado peor –aseguró- Y no es como si eso a ellos les importe –añadió, mandando su orgullo al demonio- _Por favor_, Campanita.

Tras otro segundo de vacilación, el hada lo fulminó con la mirada, inclinándose a recoger la espada.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Dorian asintió, sin la menor duda.

-No llegamos tan lejos para rendirnos ahora.

…

Rendirse había sido siempre el camino fácil.

En eso pensaba Peter, cuando se vio enfrentando a Garfio una vez más, como tantas otras batallas que habían tenido años atrás─ Mucho había cambiado desde la última, sin embargo. Él ya no era un niño con una espada de madera, y su contrincante ya no era siquiera humano.

Siempre había podido darse la vuelta y huir, fingir que Nunca Jamás había sido sólo un sueño febril, y tomar por realidad su vida monótona en Londres. Podía no haber vuelto al restaurante, haber ignorado así la extraña conexión que había sentido con Jane, la sensación de haberla visto antes, en otro lugar, en otra vida…

En resumen, nada le habría costado quedarse sentado y ver el momento llegar y pasar, como muchas otras personas hacían. Podía haberse quedado en su zona de comodidad, rechazando lo desconocido y el peligro. Podía haber ignorado a Jane, haberse negado a llevarla a su casa, incluso haberse devuelto inmediatamente habría cambiado radicalmente el resultado final.

Pero una cosa había llevado a la otra, y Peter se había visto de vuelta en aquel mundo más allá de las estrellas; había hablado con brujas y magos, visto los fantasmas de los Niños Perdidos, discutido con Campanita y visitado su hogar de la infancia─_ Ambos_ hogares.

Y se había visto ante el monstruo que quedaba del Capitán Garfio. Los ojos nublados en su rostro quemado casi parecían capaces de verlo. Sabía que estaba allí, se había asegurado de que así fuera. Había esperado años para cobrar su venganza, como si su desgracia fuera otra de sus travesuras.

Nowe le había dado su espada, empujándolo a un lado y forzando sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura, antes de lanzar serpientes de humo electrificado hacia Garfio, que poco consiguieron hacer. Los cinco se dedicaban a mantener al pirata rodeado, si bien este parecía concentrarse solamente en atacar a Peter, y sus intentos de detenerlo no estaban dando mucho resultado.

Ahora se veía esquivando sus embestidas con estocadas de la espada, la fuerza del impacto casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Y en medio de la acometida, sus pensamientos fueron a Jane. Solían hacerlo desde hacía días, como si todos los caminos fueran una ruta a sus ojos almendrados, sus rizos cobrizos y su sonrisa.

Y se dijo, cuando una embestida particularmente fuerte de Garfio lo envió de espaldas al suelo, la espada a un par de pasos de distancia y la cara deforme del capitán contorsionada en una mueca sanguinaria, que rendirse habría sido la peor decisión que podría haber tomado en su vida.


	51. La belleza y la tragedia

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos :) Espero disfruten este, y disculpen la tardanza.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Love, **

**Nikky Grey**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo L:<strong>_

_**La belleza y la tragedia:**_

_"Ese extraño resplandor,__ d__e dulzura infinita,_

_e__s como un fuego que me recuerda_

_q__ue la fealdad de mi cara _

_a__susta a la luz del cielo..."_

_**Luz celestial**_**, traducción de la versión en francés. Canción de la película de Disney "**_**El Jorobado de Notre Dame**_**."**

Jane era más alta de lo que había creído. No tan alta como muchos otros humanos que había visto en su breve estadía en la tierra sin magia, pero sí más alta de lo que ella había sido, y aunque fue breve, pues su concentración estaba en otras cosas más importantes –como el ocupar el cuerpo de la chica el menor tiempo posible- No pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo extraño que era estar casi al mismo nivel de la bruja, que la observó ponerse en pie con ojos abiertos como platos, paralizada de la sorpresa.

Sonrió, regodeándose.

-Tiempo sin verte, Odette.

-¿¡Tú...?! -los ojos de la bruja parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y se había puesto tan pálida que dejaba en pena el vestido que llevaba- Pero... ¿Cómo es posible...?

Sacudió la cabeza, aun sonriendo, y alzó una mano, frenando a las hadas antes de que volvieran a atacarla.

_Aún no._

-¿En serio creíste que sería tan fácil, que podrías arruinar las vidas de todo el mundo y nadie se alzaría en tu contra? -dio un paso hacia ella, complacida de verla retroceder- ¿Creíste que las sombras que dejabas a tu paso no se alzarían para alcanzarte, Odette?

-Tú estás muerta, no puedes...

-Sí, sí puedo -Rió, dando otro paso hacia ella- ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? -sostuvo entre sus dedos el collar en su pecho, la pequeña campana que Odette había intentado robar, tantos años atrás- No puedes estar pendiente de todos los detalles cuando actúas a gran escala, y se te olvidó el más importante de todos: Jane nunca ha olvidado a su madre, por mucho que quisiste cambiar su percepción de ella.

Una parte de ella tenía que admitir que no se lo había esperado. Se había dicho que no intervendría, que los dejaría hacerse cargo de la situación, pues el mundo de los vivos no era lugar para los fantasmas, pero...

Pero entonces Seka había muerto, y no pudo seguir observando desde la distancia.

Le habría gustado pedirle permiso a la chica. Hablar con ella, como lo había hecho con Dorian, en lugar de imponerse así como así. Pero, ¿cómo prevenir que las cosas se verían reducidas a eso?

-Debí destruir la maldita cadena cuando la tuve -masculló Odette- No sé por qué no lo hice.

Ella sí lo sabía, pero decidió no decirlo. Incluso tras todo lo que había ocurrido, incluso tras todo lo que había hecho, no podía evitar sentir lástima por ella, que había esperado que Dorian la quisiera, que alguien alguna vez llegara a quererla.

-Déjalos ir, Odette -dijo con calma, movida por esa misma piedad- Rompe tu maldición, y deja que Peter, Jane y sus amigos vuelvan a casa. Deja en paz Nunca Jamás y vuelve a tu hogar.

La sorpresa desapareció del rostro de Odette, y sus ojos se incendiaron de rabia.

-¡¿Crees que tengo opción de volver?! ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que por tu culpa estoy atrapada en este mundo?! ¿¡Has pasado tantos años interpretando tu papel de víctima que has llegado a creértelo y no notas lo que hiciste?! -gritó, dando un paso hacia ella y apuntándola con el dedo- ¡Por tu culpa me exiliaron, me expulsaron de mi hogar y me enviaron a una tierra desconocida para casarme con un hombre del que jamás había oído! ¡Por tu culpa terminé en el maldito castillo de cristal en busca del portal! ¡Por tu culpa mi prometido ni siquiera quería mirarme! ¡Por tu culpa terminé sola en una montaña! ¡Todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces es sólo culpa tuya!

Ella guardó silencio, dejando que le gritara, y cuando terminó de hablar, el ruido de la batalla detrás y _alrededor_ de ellas llenó el espacio, recordándole que tenía que darse prisa.

Observó a la mujer, su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos llameantes, y despacio, negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi culpa y lo sabes -dijo- Sí, es cierto que Lya te trajo solo para separarme de Dorian, sin pensar en que ya tenías una vida en el norte, y en parte, tienes razón con todo lo demás... Pero siempre tuviste la oportunidad de elegir, Odette. Pudiste haberte marchado, pudiste haber buscado una vida en otro sitio, en vez de encerrarte en esta isla.

-Suena algo hipócrita viniendo de ti, ¿no lo crees? -ironizó la aludida, cruzándose de brazos- ¿Puede hablar de huir, la mujer que dejó a todos sus seres queridos atrás? -sus ojos fueron al cuerpo inmóvil de Seka, tan cerca que, si retrocediera, podría tocarlo- Ya ves lo bien que resultó tu plan. Lanzaste una maldición sobre tu propio hermano, en busca de redimirte por haber matado a la familia de Peter. Abandonaste a tu propia familia por un extraño, y terminaste causando su muerte...

-¡Basta! -No quería oírlo. Era suficientemente doloroso ver el cadáver de Seka. Saber que Wendy y Michael habían muerto por culpa suya, porque no había pensado lo suficientemente rápido; que Peter y Jane habían crecido sin una familia porque no había descubierto la verdad a tiempo; que John podría morir en cualquier momento, que había arruinado la vida de su hermano, porque no había sabido tomar la decisión correcta…

Odette sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿No te gusta saber que no eres tan buena como pretendes ser? Tus manos están tan llenas de sangre como las mías, por mucho que te molestes en negarlo.

-Pero jamás pretendí... -vaciló, preguntándose qué caso tenía. ¿Servía de algo decir que no había querido que las cosas terminaran de esa manera?

-¿No quisiste matarlos? -Odette hizo un puchero, burlándose, y luego su expresión se tornó cruel- Sabía que eras como ellos. ¿Creen que por su ignorancia todos los demás los perdonarán? Da igual si empuñaste el cuchillo, o si no hacías sino tambalearte en la oscuridad hasta que lo encontraste. Lo cierto es que sus vidas siguen estando en tus manos -algo cambió en su expresión, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había caído en su truco- Como pronto la tuya estará en las mías.

Vio el brillo metálico, extrañamente opaco, y consiguió frenar su ataque a tiempo, sujetando sus manos y deteniendo el cuchillo que había materializado, negro como el ópalo, a meros centímetros de su cuello.

Del cuello de Jane.

Tenía que tener más cuidado, o acabaría matando a la chica también.

-Ya decía que estabas hablando demasiado -comentó, fulminando a la mujer con la mirada.

-Siempre fuiste bastante lenta -siseó Odette, aun luchando por hundir el cuchillo en su piel. Su sonrisa fue tan macabra como fría- ¿Crees que la niña sea capaz de sentir cuando la decapito, a dónde sea que la hayas enviado?

...

Jane llegó a lo alto de la montaña y miró a su alrededor, buscando entre los árboles y la maleza. El sol se colaba entre las ramas entrelazadas, sus rayos cruzándose unos con otros, dibujando sombras en el suelo e iluminando porciones al azar del laberinto de hierba por el caminaba.

Vio su silueta, un par de pasos más adelante. Iba de espaldas a ella, pero supo incluso aunque no se detuviera que estaba esperando que lo siguiera.

Y eso hizo, abriéndose paso a través del estrecho sendero, de sus plantas de hojas enormes y raíces gruesas que la hacían tropezar, entre las sombras y la luz entrecortada del sol, bajo los cantos de las aves, en lo alto de los árboles.

Caminaron por un largo rato, las sombras en el suelo cambiando de sitio tras el movimiento del sol. El mundo entero andaba con ellos, cada elemento un ser vivo, cambiante, sus latidos pulsando a través de la tierra, del viento, de las olas saladas que habían dejado atrás, al pie de la colina.

El viento allí era frío, la playa ya muy lejana como para poder oler el mar, y el sol demasiado bloqueado por la vegetación como para poder calentarlo. Escuchaba el zumbar de los insectos a su alrededor, pero todavía no había visto ninguno.

En conjunto, a pesar de lo salvaje del ambiente, algo en el lugar le producía un efecto gratificante. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, vigorizados, y cada detalle era asombrosamente claro. Algo en la brisa, en la selva, en la figura solitaria que perseguía, la hacía sentir más despierta que nunca.

El camino se fue haciendo menos estrecho, y las ramas de los árboles daban paso al sol, el aire yendo de helado a cálido mientras se adentraban más y más en la selva. Se preguntó a dónde iban, a dónde iba la figura y a dónde la arrastraba consigo, pero supo que esas preguntas solo tendrían respuesta cuando llegaran allí.

Y de un momento al otro, llegaron a su destino.

La selva se apartó para darles paso, dejando ver un claro de suave hierba húmeda por el rocío y calentada por la luz del sol. Un brillo dorado rodeaba el pequeño círculo, y las motas de polvo pululaban en el aire como polvo de hada, cayendo sobre las flores alrededor.

Frente a ellos había una escalera, tallada en la roca misma de la cresta. La figura, ya a unos pasos frente a ella, comenzó el ascenso tan pronto lo hubo alcanzado, si bien seguía sin darse la vuelta. Conocía su nombre, lo había escuchado y lo había dicho cientos de veces. Lo había gritado, presa del llanto y del dolor, mientras lloraba sobre su cabello azulado.

Pero este se escapaba de su alcance, lejano, ilegible. Palabras que no recordaba, como las que formaban su propia historia, como las que había usado hasta entonces.

Llegaron a lo alto de la escalera, el suelo pasando de roca a madera. Estaban en una especie de pueblo de tamaño considerable, lleno de casas de varios tamaños y de colores distintos, algunas de madera pulida, otras de roca, y otras de lo que parecían montones de ramas y hojas.

La figura siguió caminando, pasando calles y callejones con paso resuelto. ¿Había estado allí antes? Jane creía recordar haberlo hecho. ¿Siempre había estado tan desierto ese lugar?

_No._ Dijo una voz, su propia conciencia, hablando desde lo más profundo de su mente. _No es así. Antes no era así. El pueblo estuvo una vez lleno de gente. Hombres y mujeres sin hogar que lo habían encontrado aquí, viajeros errantes que se habían cansado de viajar..._

**Kase.**

La palabra llegó a su mente como una corriente de aire. Jane parpadeó, sorprendida, y no fue consciente de que había detenido su marcha hasta que la figura frente a ella se dio la vuelta, tan lejana que sólo podía distinguir a un puntito de cabello azul frente a una casa blanca y dorada.

Pero sabía quién era. Lo sabía, y sabía dónde estaba.

-¿No vienes, Jane? -preguntó Seka.

_¡Seka!_

Recorriendo la distancia entre los dos con rapidez, alcanzó nuevamente al muchacho, abrazándolo en muda sorpresa. Su visión se nubló, y cerró los ojos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho y dejando que los brazos de su amigo la rodearan.

Se apartó, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y sonriendo de vergüenza, y vio que Seka sonreía también, sus ojos brillantes y, como los suyos, llenos de lágrimas. Jane no recordaba haberlo visto llorar mientras estaba vivo.

Fue entonces que las palabras, como sus recuerdos, volvieron a ella:

-Creí que no volvería a verte nunca -dijo.

...

Peter rodó sobre sí mismo, apartándose del punto en el que momentos después cayó el capitán Garfio, clavando las garras en la madera descuidada del camarote. Se puso en pie y levantó su espada, dándose la vuelta justo a tiempo para frenar otro ataque, y maldijo en voz alta cuando el filo del arma ni siquiera llegó a arañar la gruesa piel de su oponente.

Sabía que el hechizo de la bruja tenía que ver, pero ¿cómo se las arreglarían para romperlo? No podían contar ahora con que Nowe y Seka lo hicieran, y no estaba seguro de si un mago bastaría para ello.

Por no mencionar que Nowe se veía bastante ocupado en ese preciso momento. Las nubes de humo que conjuraba (negras, espesas y electrificadas por rayos que se entretejían como las hebras de una telaraña) apenas conseguían sujetar al pirata por escasos segundos, dándole a Peter tiempo suficiente para respirar antes de que el monstruo lo atacara de nuevo.

Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Simon estaba sangrando. Había intentado ayudarlo, enfrentando al pirata espada en mano para frenar sus ataques hacia el muchacho.

Dado que Peter dudaba que el pelinegro hubiera hecho un curso de esgrima, por no mencionar que la fuerza del capitán superaba varias veces al más fuerte de los humanos -_Y_ _sin olvidar el maldito hechizo de la maldita bruja de la maldita tierra lejana con..._ Peter tomó aire, frenando su ira y concentrándose- Había bastado con un manotazo del pirata para enviar al chico volando por los aires, golpeándose la cabeza en la caída y haciéndose una herida de tamaño considerable.

Arthur y Bloodtooth habían corrido tras él, el primero ayudándolo a incorporarse mientras el segundo desenvainaba la espada. El muchacho apenas había conseguido apartarlo a tiempo, antes de que corriera el mismo destino de Simon, o algo incluso peor.

-Ayuda a Jane, yo me encargo -había dicho, sin apartar los ojos de Garfio, que se lanzaba sobre él otra vez.

Era consciente de que era él quien debía hacerlo. Había sido siempre así, el eterno conflicto entre Peter Pan y el Capitán Garfio, el primero por aburrimiento y el segundo por venganza, y si alguien debía ponerle fin, tenía que ser él.

Si es que sobrevivía, claro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer? -la voz del capitán, ronca y gutural, hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta- ¿Esquivar y huir? Sin tus amigos y tus hadas para ayudarte, ¿no sabes dar pelea?

-Es fácil decirlo, cuando un hechizo te protege -replicó Peter, y ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto que recordaba de los viejos tiempos- Me sorprende que aún confíes en los magos. Ya sabes, tras tu pequeño... _Accidente._

Pudo sentir la ira que manaba del pirata en olas, pero no se detuvo.

-Pelea sin el hechizo y yo dejaré de escapar.

Frunció el ceño cuando el pirata se echó a reír. Era un sonido agudo, chirriante como uñas sobre un pizarrón.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las peleas justas, Pan?

Bueno, tenía que admitir que era un muy buen punto.

-No eres el único que ha cambiado en los últimos años -dijo, sonriendo y a modo de burla. Allí estaba de nuevo esa mueca espeluznante.

-Muy bien, permite que te transforme de nuevo -gruñó el pirata- En cadáver.

Y volvió a lanzarse sobre él... O lo habría hecho, de no ser porque ya no podía.

Había permanecido en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo, suficiente para que el hechizo de Nowe funcionara, y ahora el humo rodeaba sus piernas, impidiéndole moverse. Garfio rugió de rabia, arañando sin éxito el humo negro.

Peter volvió a sonreír, deseando que el hombre pudiera ver su expresión triunfante.

-Tienes razón. _Nunca_ me ha gustado una pelea justa.

...

Campanita era más que consciente del estado de Dorian.

Más que luchar, el caballero se tambaleaba por el campo de batalla con su espada atada al brazo (en el mejor nudo que el hada había conseguido hacer en tan poco tiempo), arreglándoselas para eliminar a la mayoría de sus enemigos, y confiando en que ella mandaría a volar a todos los que se escaparan de su cada vez más disminuido campo visual.

Su camisa estaba ya para ese momento completamente manchada de sangre, y aunque en parte se debía a los salvajes caídos, sabía que la gran mayoría era suya, manando todavía de los surcos irregulares en el centro de su pecho.

En efecto, sabía que la situación en la que se encontraban era mala en el peor de los casos.

Lo que no la había preparado en lo absoluto para que Dorian se desmayara.

Había pasado de repente, mientras se abrían paso entre el mar de cuerpos (combatientes y caídos), sangre y agua salada que los salvajes habían sido tan _amables_ de traer consigo. Campanita había pasado los últimos 20 minutos deseando estar en cualquier otro lado menos allí, en ese barco, apretujada contra la espalda de Dorian, bajo la ensordecedora cacofonía de gritos y gemidos.

Y golpes, y espadas frías, y aquel escalofriante ruido que hacía la carne cuando era desgarrada…

Y entonces Dorian, tras derribar a su último contrincante, había cerrado los ojos y se había desplomado de espaldas sin más, el filo de la espada, sanguinolenta, mas aun sujeta a su brazo inerte, arañando el suelo y balanceándose cuando todo el peso del hombre cayó sobre ella.

Campanita jadeó de sorpresa. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y apenas consiguió sujetar a Dorian antes de que los dos terminaran de caer, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo y sosteniendo así también su cabeza, que se mecía de un lado a aotro.

-Vaya momento escoges –masculló, y fue entonces, al ver su rostro, que supo que había subestimado en gran medida su condición actual. De espaldas no había podido ver lo pálido que estaba, ni lo errático de su respiración- ¿Dorian?

No obtuvo respuesta. Iba a sacudir su hombro en un intento de despertarlo, cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

Una sombra que se cernía sobre ellos, y al alzar la mirada, los vio a los tres: Altos, con ropas destrozadas y mojadas y cabellos largos y enmarañados, buscaban atacarlos ahora que Dorian no podía defenderse.

Pero ella sí podía.

Vio como uno de los hombres de Laramet corría a ayudarlos, combatiendo con uno de los salvajes. Los otros dos siguieron adelante, y el hada pidió con todas sus fuerzas que su plan funcionara cuando alzó el brazo con el que no sujetaba al caballero, imaginando lo que quería con todo el detalle que podía.

Un rayo de luz verde esmeralda salió de sus dedos, frenando a los salvajes justo a tiempo y haciendo que chocaran contra la pared que acababa de materializarse entre ellos y el resto del mundo. El círculo los rodeaba a los dos, tan grueso que apenas y podía ver las siluetas al otro lado que, furiosas, golpeaban y creaban ondas en las paredes en un intento de abrirse paso.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso –Campanita se sorprendió, tanto porque estuviera despierto, como por lo débil que sonaba su voz. Al bajar la mirada, vio que la observaba con ojos entrecerrados, entre mareado y adolorido.

Sonrió a medias, aun temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Somos dos.

-Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí –siguió, tratando de apartarse de ella y de ponerse en pie por su cuenta- Tenemos que ayudar─

Un gruñido puso fin a su frase, y el hada lo sujetó cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, arrodillándose a su lado.

-¿No te parece que has peleado suficiente? –inquirió, desatando la espada de su brazo, sin que él opusiera mucha resistencia (Dudaba que pudiera, en realidad)- Además, no tengo la menor idea de cómo deshacerlo –Se refería al escudo, por supuesto.

Dorian la miró, con esa expresión extraña que había visto usar a los adultos –y a Peter- en su estadía en Londres: Esa especie de furiosa resignación, tan pasivo-agresiva que, acostumbrada a la transparencia de los niños, no había llegado a comprenderla entonces. ¿Por qué no decir lo que uno pensaba? ¿Por qué no hablar desde el corazón? No podía entender las expresiones de los adultos en el mundo de Jane, no cuando no le veía el sentido a esconder sus sentimientos.

Pero tras sus aventuras con Peter y Jane, sabía que era señal de que Dorian cedería. Quizás estaba demasiado aturdido para protestar, o quizás, el hombre de poca paciencia que había amenazado con encerrarla en una jaula de aves furiosas y la había metido en un jarrón cuando no dejó de callarse _después_ de eso, no era del tipo que discutía cuando no tenía caso hacerlo.

En cualquier caso, Dorian miró a su alrededor una vez más, y pareció pretender sacudir la cabeza en señal de frustración cuando se balanceó, cerrando los ojos con una mueca y perdiendo el equilibrio. Campanita hizo una mueca, en muda simpatía.

-Ven -lo ayudó a recostarse en el suelo, y utilizó su propia chaqueta (quitársela había sido toda una proeza, considerando lo pesado que era y lo lento que se movía) para hacer presión sobre la herida.

Él gruñó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y vio con horror que palidecía más todavía.

-Lo siento –musitó, aunque sabía que disminuir la presión haría que siguiera sangrando.

Aún con la cara contraída por el dolor, Dorian rió entre dientes.

-¿Tú, disculpándote? _Eso_ sí es una novedad.

…

Odette convirtió el cuchillo en una espada, el filo largo y retorcido como una hoz, y la empuñadura roja como la sangre, o el carmín de su lápiz de labios. Se apresuró a conjurar una también –menos pomposa, si se valía que lo dijera ella- justo a tiempo para frenar su embestida.

¿Espadas? Jamás pensó que terminaría así, combatiendo a su enemiga con espadas. Le parecía apropiado ahora, sin embargo. Poético, si era posible decirlo, que todo terminara de la manera más sanguinaria posible ─Y claro, no iba a negar que le producía cierta satisfacción personal.

Pero era consciente de que no era lo más apropiado. No cuando andaba dentro de un cuerpo que no era suyo. Un cuerpo mortal y vulnerable, que podía fácilmente ser destrozado por el filo de una espada.

Más si se trataba de aquella espada inverosímil –En serio ¿_Qué _enseñaban en las Tierras Salvajes más allá del fin del mundo?- Y más si esa espada estaba en las manos de Odette.

De modo que tenía que recurrir lo más pronto posible a su plan, y rezar a todos los dioses conocidos, a las estrellas, a las ancianas, y a cuanta deidad o ser mágico pudiera haber, que funcionara y no terminara matándolos a todos.

Sí, eso sería bastante desafortunado.

Dio la vuelta completa, estirando el brazo. Era una pirueta que recordaba haber visto hacer a Dorian en la sala de entrenamiento –_Una maniobra muy varonil y para nada semejante a un paso de baile_, había dicho él─ y cruzó su espada con la de la bruja, empujando hacia adelante hasta que su contrincante retrocedió, apartando la espada y dándole el espacio suficiente para atacar.

Sin embargo, nunca había aprendido a pelear, a pesar de que Dorian se había ofrecido a enseñarle cientos de veces. Nunca le pareció urgente, siempre pensó que había tiempo de sobra, que había cosas más importantes.

Ahora tenía 10 años de muerta, con tiempo prestado, segundos contados, y sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos para sorprender a la otra mujer, que parecía haber esperado toda su vida para ese momento.

Quizás lo había hecho, pensó, cuando frenó su espada y embistió con fuerza, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Podía verla en aquella cueva gris y solitaria donde se había recluido, descuartizando oponentes invisibles en elaborados salones de suelo de mármol y paredes de piedra pulida. Quizás había planeado todo en detalle, su regreso, la intrincada situación, esperando su oportunidad de vengarse de una vez por todas.

Y si ese era el caso, debía calcular con suma precisión el momento de poner en marcha su plan. Necesitaba sólo un mínimo instante de distracción, mas sabía que conseguir ese desliz no sería fácil. Si se equivocaba, si lo dejaba pasar, perdería su oportunidad para siempre.

-Hay algo que me he preguntado todos estos años –comenzó, tanteando el terreno. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que las hadas las observaban, y se preguntó si podría llamar su atención sin que la otra bruja lo notara.

Odette no dejó de luchar.

-¿Qué cosa? –masculló, atacándola de nuevo.

-¿Por qué matar a Andrew, a su madre y a su niñera, si el elegido era Peter?

La mujer sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes afilados en una mueca feroz.

-¿Y arruinar la diversión? –ironizó- ¿Por qué habría de perderme los gritos, el llanto, el horror en sus rostros, al ver que no tienen esperanza alguna de sobrevivir? –su voz era el ronroneo de un gato, amenazante y cruel- ¿Por qué habría de perderme la expresión en el tuyo, cuando viste que me habías guiado hasta ellos?

-Pero no lo hice –terció, entrecortado por el esfuerzo que hacía en frenar su espada- Ya sabías donde estaban.

-Veo que te has mantenido informada –dijo Odette, divertida- Es una pena que eso no te mantuviera con vida.

-Dejaste que Peter viviera –ignorarla era más fácil. Nada que dijera podría sorprenderla- Sé que no fue a propósito, ¿Querías que viniera a Nunca Jamás? ¿Querían a caso que cumpliera algún otro propósito?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? –La mujer ladeó la cabeza, deteniendo su patético intento de golpear su costado- ¿Aún viéndolo todo desde afuera no eres capaz de comprender la verdad?

-¿Qué estás loca?

-Peter jamás fue el objetivo –dijo Odette- Era una pieza importante del plan, sí, pero el objetivo era alguien completamente diferente.

No pudo evitarlo. A pesar de que sólo había intentado hacerla hablar, sin prestar atención a su monólogo, se vio frunciendo el ceño… Y retrocediendo varios pasos cuando un ataque particularmente complicado y rápido casi la toma desprevenida.

-¿Quién, Andrew? –preguntó- Pero, las estrellas sólo eligieron a uno. Y Peter…

-Peter salvó Nunca Jamás, ¿No es así? Peter, que pasó todo un siglo jugando con niños y enamorando sirenas. Que entretuvo a los piratas con sus travesuras. Las estrellas tuvieron que haberlo elegido a él, o sino la isla habría desaparecido en el olvido –el tono de la bruja estaba cargado de ironía, y comenzó a comprender a lo que se refería.

-¿Fue un truco? ¿Dejaron a Peter con vida porque sabían que lo traería hasta aquí? –vio el brillo divertido en su mirada, y se dio cuenta de que las dos habían dejado de moverse, las espadas congeladas en el espacio entre ambas- ¿Por qué?

Odette sonrió a medias.

-Si Peter era el Elegido, nadie más podía serlo.

-Una distracción –musitó, parpadeando, incrédula- Andrew…

-Andrew nunca supo la verdad, tampoco. No hasta ahora –la pelinegra señaló un punto detrás de ella con la cabeza, y contuvo el impulso de darse la vuelta.

No podía caer con tanta facilidad.

-Pero, Andrew murió…

Odette caminó hacia ella, su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

-Es increíble la cantidad de niños que habitan en ese mundo sin magia, -siseó- ¿te detuviste siquiera a ver que en serio se trataba de él, o la culpa fue demasiado para ti?

-¿Qué hicieron con él? –espetó, la ira trepando por sus brazos y tensando sus dedos en torno a la espada.

-Un niño perdido, solo, sin ningún recuerdo sobre su hogar o cómo volver. Un niño que no sabe de lo que será capaz, sin nadie que le hable de su destino, del secreto que las estrellas cometieron el error de revelar… -retrocedió, como pretendiendo verla mejor, y deseó haber aprendido a matar con la mirada- Un niño así, incluso si crece, no presenta mucho peligro para un ejército, ¿No lo crees?

-Te equivocas.

La voz las sobresaltó a las dos. Quien hablaba estaba detrás de ella, y vio como Odette fruncía el ceño, apartando la mirada hacia él casi con desdén. Reconocía esa voz, lo habría hecho en cualquier parte, incluso tantos años después, incluso tras lo mucho que había cambiado.

Un hombre de largo cabello pelirrojo corrió hacia Odette, espada en mano, al mismo tiempo que las hadas lanzaban nubes de polvo sobre ella, elevando sus pies y haciéndole gritar de sorpresa. La bruja sacudió las manos en el aire, alejando a las hadas otra vez, y saltó para hacerse un lado cuando el hombre intentó atacarla.

Un desliz mucho más grande del que había pensado que tendría, pero debió haber contado con que Andrew se encargaría de ello. Sabía que era su oportunidad, incluso antes de que gritara:

-¡Ahora, Kase!

Sintió que perdía consistencia. Se deslizaba fuera de Jane, como una espiral de agua, como una corriente de humo, como una de las serpientes que había visto en sueños, cuando los horrores de su pasado la acechaban, cuando la culpa por haber sentenciado a la familia de Peter a la muerte pesaba sobre sus hombros como la montaña donde su enemiga se había escondido. El mundo era un torbellino de luces y figuras borrosas, distante y sin sentido, pero sabía a dónde se dirigía.

De nuevo incorpórea, saltó sobre Odette, las luces perdiendo su cualidad etérea cuando cayó pesadamente y apartó de un golpe el alma de la bruja.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y la embargó la misma sensación extraña de ser una corriente de aire que recorría los brazos y piernas del cuerpo que había tomado, hasta que fueron sus brazos y sus piernas, y la corriente de aire le puso los pelos de punta.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que seguía de pie, si bien el cambio hizo que se balanceara un poco. Volvía a estar en el camarote, y frente a ella estaban Bloodtooth, las hadas y Jane, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, a sólo unos pasos de Seka.

...

-Tengo que irme, ¿No es así?

Jane no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía. De un momento a otro, había sido consciente de lo inminente de su partida, del tirón del mundo más allá de la espesa selva que habían recorrido.

Sentado frente a ella, Seka sonrió. El aire triste se había ido de su rostro, la melancolía que recordaba cuando lo había conocido.

-Me temo que sí.

-¿Volveré a verte? –las palabras sonaron entrecortadas, rotas. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas una vez más.

El peliazul se puso en pie, rodeando la mesa y arrodillándose frente a ella. Limpió sus lágrimas, y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Algún día, Jane, te lo prometo. No será pronto, o eso espero, pero volveremos a vernos. Seré el primero en recibirte.

Al hogar de Kase. La tierra que había creado para los Niños Perdidos, para los caídos de Nunca Jamás, para aquellos que extrañaran tanto su hogar que no quisieran ir a ningún otro sitio.

Allí la esperaría.

-Y me contarás sobre tus viajes –murmuró.

-Y te llevaré conmigo –dijo, sonriendo de nuevo- Serán mil veces mejores si los ves tú misma.

Jane sonrió también, levantándose de un salto para abrazarlo una última vez.

-Seka, lo lamento tanto…

-No fue tu culpa -Lo había dicho cientos de veces, en su larga conversación, pero ninguna había bastado para hacerla sentir mejor.

Aunque viéndolo así, sin las sombras bajo sus ojos, sin el dolor de la pérdida de Kase, ¿Era posible de que fuera feliz finalmente?

Seka se apartó, sujetando sus hombros y dándole un apretón.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos, Jane.

Y supo que sería entonces. Que desaparecía, se deslizaría por los aires, tal como había hecho al principio. Que eso sería lo último que le diría. Que pasarían años, cientos de ellos, quizás, antes de que pudiera encontrar a su amigo de nuevo.

Que era momento de regresar a la realidad, por muy desgarradora que fuera. Que aún había mucho que salvar al otro lado.

-Hasta que volvamos a vernos, Seka.


	52. La era de los héroes

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer, espero estén disfrutando la historia. **

**Ya casi terminamos /3 jajaja**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

_**Love,**_

**Nikky Grey.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo LI:<strong>_

_**La era de los héroes:**_

_"__Muéstrame un héroe, y te escribiré una tragedia._"

**F. Scott ****Fitzgerald**

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, casi sobrecargado de puntos brillantes, destellando en el lienzo azul oscuro. Era lo único que podía ver, era todo lo que había que ver.

Las estrellas se acercaban -¿o ella se acercaba a ellas? No había manera de saberlo- Estaban tan cerca que casi podía tocarlas. Jane extendía los dedos, las puntas anhelantes a meros centímetros de ellas...

Y luego, descendía.

Caía en medio del cielo, completamente sola, y las estrellas se alejaban de su alcance. Aun podía verlas, a lo lejos, y concentrada en ellas, no vio la superficie del agua, hasta que chocó contra ella con fuerza, hundiéndose más y más y perdiéndolas de vista.

Cerró los ojos por acto reflejo, la presión del agua golpeando contra sus oídos, y la espuma que su propia caída hizo al caer borboteó a su alrededor, mientras descendía, descendía, descendía...

Y luego, el agua desapareció también. Jane seguía cayendo, pero algo era diferente: Flotaba hacia abajo, y al bajar la mirada, vio que sus ropas, como su cabello, estaban completamente secos. Allí había más luz, una especie de brillo dorado que venía de algún sitio en el fondo.

A su alrededor, la oscuridad iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver retazos de color en medio del túnel─ Porque se dio cuenta de que en efecto, había caído en un túnel, o una cueva de algún tipo. No pudo evitar pensar en Alicia, cayendo por la madriguera hacia el país de las maravillas.

Mas no había bibliotecas flotantes o mecedoras. No había objeto alguno, de hecho, sino algo mucho más inquietante:

Recuerdos.

No suyos. Ninguno lo era. Las imágenes pertenecían a otras personas, y Jane se preguntó si Kase los había recolectado con el paso de los años, pues la única explicación lógica que tenía a su misterioso destino era que fuera parte del mundo que había creado la bruja.

O de que hubiera terminado en una tierra totalmente distinta, ajena a todo lo demás.

En uno de ellos, Seka y Kase jugaban en los jardines de Laramet, dos niños que apenas y sabían caminar, tambaleándose junto al arroyo, sus cabellos azules volando en todas direcciones. Una mujer, alta y de largo cabello azul corría tras ellos, riendo con afecto.

Jane frunció el ceño, ¿quién era aquella mujer?

Kase, varios años después, se escapaba del castillo, su pálido rostro apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se escabullía entre los arbustos, rumbo al claro de la estatua.

_"Nos descubrirán"_ decía Dorian, su rostro marcado por la preocupación, y sus ojos brillantes de alegría al verla. Kase reía.

Seka caminaba por las calles de Londres, y Jane reconoció la época, pues debía de ser poco antes de su nacimiento. Observaba a los hermanos Darling a través de la ventana, la expresión en su rostro indescifrable. Hablaba con Wendy...

Veía a su madre, embarazada, que sonreía a Seka y lo ayudaba a levantarse. La veía llevándola a la escuela, su mochila diminuta rebotando detrás de ella y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

Su tío John, cuando todavía era un niño, leyendo en la biblioteca de sus abuelos, poco antes de que Michael entrara, dando saltos y tirando de su brazo.

_"¡Ven, ven! ¡Wendy va a contarnos un cuento!" _

Kase en Londres, cien años atrás, viendo como Andrew cargaba a Peter en brazos, riendo cuando el bebé intentó sujetar un mechón de su cabello.

Dorian en Laramet, peleando con un dragón negro como la noche. La bestia rugía y alzaba sus garras, intentando alcanzarlo. Traslúcida y encogida en un rincón, Kase contenía la respiración.

Seka en el barco pirata, escondido entre los demás, ocultándose de su gemela mientras ella hablaba con Garfio en la cubierta.

Andrew, de pie frente a la ventana del salón, esperando, esperando, esperando. Un ruido llamaba su atención, se daba la vuelta, un ancla de enorme caía desde el techo, desprendiendo madera por todas partes.

Kase entraba en la casa destruida. Cargaba a Peter en brazos, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Huía, dejando atrás los cuerpos inertes de Andrew, de su madre, de Rebecca. Lanzaba un hechizo a la vieja casa, y la debacle desaparecía.

En el siguiente, Andrew seguía con vida. El niño despertaba en medio de la selva, y sus ojos observaban desorbitados el paisaje a su alrededor.

Andrew crecía, era casi un adolescente. Estaba de pie en la playa de alguna isla indefinida, el cielo rosa y amarillo, el sol ocultándose en la distancia. Frente a él estaba Seka, de pie frente a un barco pequeño, y empapado de pies a cabeza.

_"¿Quién eres?"_ Preguntaba Seka. Parecía reconocerlo, mas sin dar en concreto con el por qué.

_"No lo sé." _Respondía Andrew. _"Nunca lo he sabido." _

Los recuerdos se mezclaban. Veía a su madre, primero una niña, luego una mujer; contando cuentos a sus hermanos y cuidando a sus padres enfermos. La veía en la escuela, observando la ventana con ojos soñadores, escribiendo historias fantásticas en su cuaderno, alegrando a los niños con sus fantasías y su magia. Conocía a su padre, y vio el amor que irradiaban sus miradas el día de su boda.

Vio a su tío Michael, atrapado en su cuerpo de niño. Vio como la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro, antes de aparecer una vez más, una última vez, antes de saltar al vacío con un suspiro de alivio.

Vio la desesperación de su tío John, el niño con cuerpo de anciano que no podía creer que era su rostro y no el de su padre el que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo.

Vio a Seka perder y encontrar y perder de nuevo a su hermana, lo vio viajar por cientos de mundos, cada vez más abatido, y las maravillas que descubría no conseguían eliminar la melancolía de su rostro.

Vio a Dorian, en una tierra desconocida. Vio un niño que crecía en Laramet y poco a poco olvidaba su pasado. Lo vio encontrar un rumbo al conocer a Kase, y vio su expresión torturada y a la deriva cuando ella murió.

Vio a Kase zarpar sola hacia Nunca Jamás. Vio su llegada a la costa, y como las hadas la recibían, flotando a su alrededor. Vio su sonrisa cuando veía jugar a los Niños Perdidos, vio como el pueblo de los olvidados se llenaba más y más de luz, al estar ella allí.

Vio a los Niños Perdidos, de pie ante los piratas. No eran los juegos de antes; la maldición ya había sido lanzada, y los rostros huecos de los hombres y sus ojos torturados eran prueba de ello.

_"¡La piratería o la muerte!"_ rugía Seaweed.

_"¡Viva Peter Pan!"_ Gritaba uno de los niños, antes de caminar por la plancha.

Muchos morían, ni un rastro de miedo en sus rostros redondeados. Otros tantos ponían resistencia, y cuando el número de los Niños Perdidos había reducido considerablemente, un grupo de hadas solitario (Menos de media docena, apenas) aparecía en la distancia, distrayendo a los piratas para que los niños pudieran escapar.

_"¡Ve con ellas_, Lelo!" Gritaba un niño un poco mayor que los demás, a otro más joven, algo bajo para su edad. Su cabello, negro y despeinado, le cubría los ojos, y cuando se lo apartó con las manos, Jane vio que eran de un violeta brillante, y que estaban desorbitados por la sorpresa.

_"P-pero..."_

_"¡Ve!"_ Repetía el niño, empujándolo hacia las hadas _"¡Sáquenlo de aquí, llévenlo con Wendy! Nosotros nos encargaremos de los piratas."_

Los pies de Lelo se despegaban del suelo, y el niño flotaba, flotaba y flotaba. Hacia Londres, hacia Wendy, hacia Peter. Se perdía en la gran ciudad, se perdía en medio de aquel mundo extraño, en medio de los adultos. Corría en las calles oscuras, en busca de Wendy, de Peter, de alguien.

Una luz brillante iluminaba la calle, cegándolo. Lelo se daba la vuelta, pero era demasiado tarde. Un objeto enorme y repiqueteaba hacia él a toda prisa...

_"Es un milagro que siga con vida."_

_"¿Alguien sabe de dónde viene?"_

_"No hemos conseguido ningún familiar. Si no aparece nadie en los próximos días, tendremos que enviarlo al orfanato."_

_"Dudo que tuviera familia. Sus ropas... Parece haber estado por su cuenta desde hace tiempo."_

Y Lelo no pudo hablarles de las hadas, de las sirenas, de la isla más allá de las estrellas. No pudo hablarles de los indios y sus fiestas, de la princesa Tigrilla, que les enseñaba remedios tradicionales y se escondía en su madriguera con ellos cuando su padre quería conseguirle pretendiente. No pudo contarles de los piratas y sus espadas, de los dragones que venció junto a Layla. No pudo contarles de sus aventuras, de cómo podía tener fácilmente el doble, el triple de la edad de los hombres de batas blancas y uniformes azules que lo observaban a un lado de su cama. No pudo preguntar por Wendy, por John, por Michael, ni si habían encontrado a Peter...

No pudo responderles cuál era su nombre, pues al igual que todo lo anterior, no lo recordaba.

Y no podía ver a Layla, flotando junto a su cama.

_"No temas. Te encontraremos un nuevo hogar." _

Vio a Campanita, escondida junto a las hadas, observando a través de las hojas a los piratas mientras destrozaban la isla. Vio como el color desaparecía poco a poco, vio como los olvidados huían, zarpando hacia tierras desconocidas, reanudando su viaje sin rumbo. Vio como permanecían en la isla, a la espera de Peter Pan, y los años pasaban, y pasaban...

Vio a Andrew, en aquella isla sin nombre. Lo vio viajar con Seka, pasar de niño a adolescente a hombre, en busca de respuestas, de sus orígenes, de una explicación a todo aquello. Lo vio viajar solo, perdido en tierras lejanas y mundos borrosos, y vio como, su cabello y su expresión cambiaba de color, la duda desapareciendo de su rostro, reemplazada por una máscara carente de emoción alguna.

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_ Preguntaba Seaweed, al descubrirlo escondido en la cubierta. La noche ocultaba su rostro, y Andrew salió de las sombras, dejando que la antorcha del pirata iluminara sus facciones.

_"Nowe."_

_"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?"_

_"Subí mientras cargaban el barco en la isla de los lirios."_

_"¿Para qué?"_

_"Quiero formar parte de la tripulación."_

Seaweed lo miraba con suspicacia.

_"No es un trabajo de medio tiempo, chico. Pasarás el resto de tus días en este barco."_

Andrew/Nowe se encogía de hombros.

_"No tengo otro sitio a donde ir." _

_"Y necesitarás otro nombre, si quieres quedarte."_

_"¿Otro nombre?" _

_"Sí, otro nombre, como..."_ Seaweed pareció meditarlo un momento. _"Northwind."_

_"¿Northwind?"_

_"Al menos que tengas una idea mejor." _Gruñó el pirata.

_"No, Northwind está bien."_

Seaweed sonrió, y había un deje de burla en su expresión.

_"Bienvenido al _Jolly Roger_, Northwind. Imagino que querrás conocer al capitán."_

Casi llegaba al fondo del túnel, la luz al otro lado cobrando más fuerza. Los recuerdos pasaban velozmente, dando vueltas a su alrededor, y fue consciente de que caía más rápido mientras más se acercaba a la luz, su cabello elevándose y volando en todas direcciones, sus ropas abombándose al llenarse de aire.

Lo último que vio, fue un recuerdo que pertenecía a Peter. Vio como caía por los aires, junto a ella; como las estrellas se alejaban de su alcance también, como Londres se iba acercando más y más, separándolo de Nunca Jamás...

Y mientras Peter vagaba, perdido, por el sendero cubierto de nieve, Jane alcanzó la luz, atravesándola como si de agua se tratara, y flotando en medio del resplandor hasta que este desapareció, dejándola entumecida.

Yacía sobre una superficie dura que se mecía violentamente, y aunque aún no tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos, supo que había regresado al barco, a Nunca Jamás, y al final del trayecto que tantas vidas y tantos siglos habían construido.

...

Odette luchaba por salir, gritaba y arañaba la prisión donde la había metido, y Kase supo que tenía que darse prisa.

Alzó la mirada, y vio el rostro pasmado de Bloodtooth (Quizás su pequeño "_salto_" no había sido tan invisible como había creído). Vio a Peter, espada en mano, de pie frente al capitán Garfio, que luchaba por deshacerse de las cadenas de humo que Andrew había creado. Ambos hermanos la observaban también, y aunque Peter no tenía manera de saber que se trataba de ella, vio un atisbo de reconocimiento en su mirada.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y Kase cerró los ojos, adentrándose en la mente de la bruja.

Al abrirlos, el tiempo se había detenido.

Los colores habían desaparecido del barco y los movimientos se habían detenido por completo, espadas congeladas en el aire, respiraciones cesando y latidos paralizados.

Y en medio del paisaje gris, se extendían cientos de hilos rojos, entretejiéndose unos con otros como las redes de una telaraña. Partían de ella, y llegaban a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación. Atravesaban el barco, siguiendo sus caminos en la distancia, y se los imaginó llegando a Laramet, a la isla, a los cientos de mundos que los salvajes habían destruido y oprimido. Cientos de vidas arruinadas, cientos de guerras sin sentido…

Kase los rompió todos, uno por uno, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como se desvanecían entre sus dedos, el polvo rojizo cubriendo el suelo a su alrededor, brillando de manera inocente contra el camarote blanco y negro.

Llegó al último de los hilos, y casi pudo ver a John despertar. Había salvado a uno de los niños Darling, al menos. Había terminado con la maldición que había acechado a su familia por tanto tiempo.

Odette gritaba a su alrededor, hacía vibrar las paredes y rugía desde el fondo de su consciencia, y la imagen se resquebrajó como el cristal. Volvió a encontrarse en el camarote, pero el tiempo había retomado su curso, y vio como Garfio se liberaba del hechizo de Andrew, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro deformado y en el de Peter cuando el muchacho bloqueó su ataque con la espada, la sangre manando del brazo del capitán y salpicando el suelo.

Escuchó un grito. La chica de cabello castaño, que despertaba y observaba la escena, petrificada. Vio a uno de los hombres correr hacia ella, ayudarla a levantarse, y alejarla de la pelea, murmurando algo a toda prisa por las líneas de _"Luego te explico, es una larga historia…"_

Vio a una de las hadas volar hacia un chico tumbado en un rincón, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos, y preguntarle con urgencia si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien, Layla. No, no estoy muriendo. No, no estoy muerto tampoco, ¿Cómo podría estar muerto, si…?

Sonrió a medias, y su mirada se encontró con la de Andrew. Ya no era un niño, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitar verlo de esa manera cuando sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza en mudo saludo.

Vio a su hermano, aun en el suelo, y vio a Jane. Sus párpados temblaban, y su respiración se hacía más irregular. Las demás hadas flotaban a su alrededor, esperando que abriera los ojos, y supo que estaría bien. No tenía manera de agradecerle todo lo que la joven había hecho por ella.

Finalmente, sus ojos fueron a Bloodtooth, de pie a cierta distancia. Seguía sujetando la espada, y parecía esperar una señal de algún tipo. Odette se abría paso fuera de la prisión, tiraba de Kase, empujándola fuera de su cuerpo en busca de recuperar el control, y supo qué era lo que el hombre esperaba.

Soltó la espada, dejándola repiquetear con el suelo, a unos pasos de ella, y extendió ambos brazos, asintiendo al pirata con la cabeza. En algún punto lejano, más allá de ese mundo y de cualquier otro, escuchó que Seka la llamaba.

_Es momento de regresar, Kase. _Notó la diversión en su voz, algo que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo, y supo que tenía razón.

Antes de desaparecer una vez más, vio a Bloodtooth correr hacia ella, preparándose para atacar.

…

Peter sabía que el hechizo solo había protegido a Garfio, evitando que pudiera atacarlo, pero tuvo la impresión de que al romperse, algo más había cambiado. La balanza se había inclinado hacia su lado, y el saber que era posible que venciera al capitán había renovado sus fuerzas y aumentado su empeño.

No que Garfio hubiera reducido el suyo. Poco parecía importarle que el hechizo hubiera dejado de mantenerlo a salvo.

Y no era tampoco como si hubiera dejado de ser más fuerte, pensó, cuando un golpe particularmente fuerte lo envió volando contra la pared.

Rodó hasta el suelo, sin aire, y se puso en pie, recogiendo la espada y alzándola justo a tiempo para detener otro ataque. No, definitivamente, seguía igual de fuerte que antes.

-Ríndete, Pan -siseó, andando hacia él una vez más. Peter negó con la cabeza, aferrando la espada con más fuerza.

-Nunca -Ya había abandonado a Nunca Jamás una vez, no podía dejarla a merced de los piratas de nuevo.

Garfio rió entre dientes.

-Es una pena. Sería mucho más fácil para ti si me dejaras matarte. ¿No te parece que tu intento de oponer resistencia no está dando resultado?

Peter retrocedió una vez más, esquivando las garras del pirata, que rió, divertido. Detrás de él, vio que Nowe comenzaba nuevamente a lanzar un hechizo, y el chico negó con la cabeza, indicándole que se detuviera.

Podía hacerlo él solo. No sabía a quién quería demostrarle que era así -Quizás a sí mismo, tras tanto tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era.

-Si vas a matarme, tendrás que derrotarme primero -dijo, consciente de que quizás estaba siendo más dramático de lo necesario. Alzó la espada, preparándose para atacar.

Y quizás fue cuestión de suerte, quizás fue obra de algún poder mayor, o quizás Peter estuvo en lo correcto después de todo, y era capaz de más cosas de las que había llegado a imaginarse, pero lo cierto es que la siguiente vez que Garfio se lanzó hacia él, con las garras en alto y el rostro contorsionado en una mueca, y Peter tuvo que arrodillarse y alzar la espada con ambos brazos para evitar el ataque, vio su oportunidad como en cámara lenta, y arremetió antes de que el capitán se diera cuenta hacia el abdomen descubierto de este.

La espada atravesó al hombre en dos, y Peter sintió que su corazón se detenía. La carne desgarrada emitió un sonido aterrador, y el líquido rojo intenso cayó en un amplio torrente sobre su espada y el suelo.

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de Garfio. Vio como sus brazos caían fláccidos a sus costados… Y vio como la sorpresa pasaba a resignación, casi a alivio, cuando la transformación tuvo lugar.

Los ojos del hombre fueron lo primero en cambiar, de blancos a azules. La piel quemada cayó al suelo como la piel de una serpiente, dejando tras de sí el rostro humano del Capitán, y el cabello creció en segundos en su cabeza, tan largo como lo había tenido la última vez que Peter lo había visto. Las garras desaparecieron, reemplazadas por una mano humana y un garfio de metal.

Frente a él estaba su antiguo enemigo, el mismo de años atrás, con sus ropas exageradamente brillantes y su bigote en punta.

Y Peter acababa de matarlo.

Retiró la espada, y el hombre se tambaleó, pero permaneció en pie, observándolo. Peter sintió que palidecía, un sudor frío le cubrió la piel, y se forzó a enfrentar su mirada, recordándose que aquel hombre que acababa de matar había estado a punto de matarlo a él.

Los ojos de Garfio fueron a la herida en su abdomen. Sus dedos no temblaron cuando tocaron la sangre, y contempló casi en trance el líquido rojizo en sus dedos. Peter se preguntó si no era su mano lo que miraba. Si no comparaba sus dedos con las garras deformes que había tenido por tantos años.

Entonces, alzó la mirada una vez más, y para sorpresa del chico, sonrió a medias.

-Creí que ganaría esta vez.

Y entonces, contuvo el aliento, y cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos. Peter no podía dejar de observarlo, completamente inmóvil, y no fue hasta que Garfio se desplomó, en sus últimos estertores, que se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar.

El hombre se retorció en el suelo, y tras segundos que se hicieron interminables, la luz dejó sus ojos, y se quedó completamente inmóvil, derrotado por última vez.

Y Peter seguía observándolo segundos después, cuando una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó. Alzó la mirada, viendo que se trataba de Nowe, y asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta en su rostro. Los oídos le zumbaban, y se sentía ligeramente mareado, pero estaba bien.

O lo estaría, tan pronto se asegurara de que los demás lo estaban.

Miró a su alrededor: Arthur, Christina y Simon hablaban en un rincón, el último sosteniendo un trozo de su camiseta contra su cabeza. La chica parecía aterrada y Simon parecía algo mareado, pero estaban ilesos, y eso era un avance.

Bloodtooth estaba de pie sobre el cadáver de Odette. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que había ocurrido al otro lado del camarote. Primero Jane y Odette peleaban, luego Odette no era Odette, y luego...

Jane estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Las hadas la rodeaban, con distintos gestos de preocupación, y sus piernas se movieron por su cuenta, llevándolo hasta ella y fallando en el último momento, haciendo que cayera de rodillas a su lado.

_No, Jane, no estés... No puedes estar_...

No podía, no después de todo lo que había pasado. No cuando al fin habían ganado...

Colocó su cabeza en su regazo, apartándole el cabello del rostro. Respiraba, su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y sus párpados temblaban, como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Peter casi suspira de alivio. Estaba viva. Despertaría. Solo se había desmayado.

Otra vez.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Siempre terminamos igual -ironizó.

Fue entonces que un ruido llamó su atención. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que una luz brillante manaba del cuerpo del Capitán Garfio, y al darse la vuelta, notó como el resplandor crecía, cubriéndolo por completo y extendiéndose rápidamente por el camarote, que vibraba como sacudido por un terremoto.

-La maldición se rompe -dijo Nowe, su voz apenas audible por encima del ruido.

El resplandor aumentó, tornándose cegador, y Peter cerró los ojos y cubrió a Jane con su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos y esperando que si se trataba de otro cambio inesperado del escenario, para variar, fuera para mejor.

...

Campanita vio, boquiabierta, como las figuras dejaban de golpear el escudo, un brillo dorado cegador rodeándolos y llevándose los ruidos de la pelea.

-Pero...

Fue cuando el suelo comenzó a vibrar bajo sus rodillas, la madera tornándose pulida y nueva, que comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo. La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y bajó la mirada hacia Dorian, que observaba la escena con muda confusión.

-¡Lo lograron! ¡Rompieron el hechizo! –exclamó.

Dorian parecía seguir igual de confundido, pero sonrió, y Campanita dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que sus ojos se cerraban.

-Me alegró -murmuró, y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el hada lo sacudió con fuerza del hombro, evitando que perdiera el conocimiento.

-No puedes dormirte, no ahora -dijo, con más urgencia de la que pensó tendría- ¿No lo ves? Se terminó. Ganamos. La isla está despertando y los salvajes serán derrotados, no puedes...

Y calló cuando algo nuevo ocurrió. Dorian la observaba, esperando el final de la frase, y Campanita bajó la mirada a sus manos, ignorando el hecho de que estaban cubiertas con la sangre del caballero.

Un extraño calor se extendía desde ellas al resto de su cuerpo. Como si...

-Es una pena -dijo Dorian, haciendo que el hada alzara la mirada- Que hayas tenido que quedarte aquí, quiero decir.

-¿No me querías aquí? -trató de hacer una broma, pero la preocupación de notó en su tono de voz.

-No es eso. Para alguien increíblemente parlanchina, resultaste ser muy buena compañía.

-Estoy halagada.

Dorian rió entre dientes, y vio una disculpa en su expresión.

-Esto no está saliendo como lo planeé -ironizó.

Campanita apartó la idea con un ademán, sacudiendo la cabeza para restarle importancia.

-¿A qué te referías entonces? Cuando dijiste que lamentabas que estuviera aquí.

-No lo lamento, Campanita. Solo digo que es una pena que recuperaras tu tamaño para ayudar a Peter y terminaras atrapada aquí conmigo.

-Oh -al comprender de qué hablaba, sonrió una vez más, negando con la cabeza- Las ancianas no me enviaron por eso.

Dorian frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah, no?

-No -alrededor de ellos, la batalla cambiaba. Los salvajes seguían peleando, pero era evidente que estaban en desventaja.

-¿Por qué, entonces?

Campanita volvió a colocar las manos sobre la herida, y vio como las cejas de Dorian se elevaban de sorpresa cuando un resplandor dorado manó de ellas.

-Vine por lo mismo que tú, Dorian: A salvar al rey.

...

Jane abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces para habituarse a la luz brillante que había entrado a través de sus párpados cerrados. El camarote estaba cubierto de un resplandor dorado, y la maldición de Kase desaparecía a su paso, la madera destartalada, el polvo, el olvido, desvaneciéndose rápidamente para dar paso al color de la imagen al otro lado.

Cuando la luz disminuyó, vio el rostro de Peter, por encima de ella. Tenía la mirada fija en otra parte, y no fue hasta que Jane se movió, acomodándose entre sus brazos, que se dio cuenta que había despertado.

La sonrisa fue inmediata.

-Jane... -sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla, y se las arregló para hacer de su nombre una frase completa.

La chica sonrió también.

-Lo lograron -dijo, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Lo _logramos._

…

_"__Estoy hecho de recuerdos."_

_**La canción de Aquiles**_ **(novela), por** **Madeleine Miller. **


	53. Un adagio en azul

_**Capítulo LII:**_

_**Un adagio en azul:**_

_"Recuerda esta noche, porque marca el inicio de la eternidad." _

**Dante Alighieri. **

El cielo pasó de gris y muerto a azul intenso, cargado de nubes y con un sol radiante que parecía tener siglos sin pasarse por allí. El oleaje volvió al mar, sacudiendo perezosamente los barcos de los piratas y llenando la costa de espuma. Los árboles recuperaron sus hojas, comenzó a salir humo del volcán lejano…

Y las hadas recuperaron su tamaño.

La pelirroja vio como el pequeño grupo que los había acompañado se colocaba de pie en el camarote, observándose mutuamente, con ojos desorbitados por el asombro.

-¿La maldición de Kase también las mantenía en esa forma? -se preguntó Peter.

Jane no sabía la respuesta, y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho, pues era consciente de que Seka sí habría podido responderles.

-Creo que tiene que ver con la muerte de Odette -dijo Nowe- Kase rompió todos sus hechizos, quizás rompió también los que estaban vinculados a los salvajes sin darse cuenta... O quizás la maldición se había roto hacía mucho tiempo, y el ver a Nunca Jamás regresar a lo que era les recordó de lo que eran capaces.

-O las ancianas tuvieron que ver -agregó Jane, recordando lo que había dicho Campanita- Quizás decidieron que era momento de ayudar.

-También es posible -admitió Nowe.

-Supongo que nunca sabremos la verdad -dijo Peter, y los tres giraron la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del camarote, cuando un hada de cabello rosa corrió hacia Simon dando saltitos.

-¡Simon, eres más bajito de lo que pensaba!

-Creo que tiene que ver con que ya no cabes en el bolsillo de mi camisa, Layla.

Layla ignoró sus palabras y lo abrazó sin dejar de saltar, haciendo que el chico la observara, perplejo.

Jane rió, y vio al resto de las hadas, igual de felices. Lo cierto era que quizás nunca llegaría a descubrir todos los secretos de la isla, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara allí─ Y quizás estaba bien no saberlo todo, y dejar uno que otro enigma sin desvelar.

Después de todo, ¿qué sería Nunca Jamás, si no quedaran misterios en ella?

...

Los salvajes no fueron rivales para las hadas, a pesar de que estas no habían aprendido del todo a usar sus nuevos poderes. Junto a los larameos, las sirenas, los piratas sobrevivientes y los fantasmas de los niños perdidos, no tardaron en caer, los pocos que quedaron regresando a sus tierras en una nube de humo. Los piratas que quedaban (que eran bastante pocos) optaron por rendirse, y decidieron zarpar hacia otro destino tan pronto todo fuera arreglado.

Jane preguntó a Layla si era buena idea dejarlos marchar, tanto a un grupo como al otro.

-Si vuelven, los estaremos esperando -respondió el hada- No volveremos a escondernos.

Tristemente, no todo era color de rosa. Muchas hadas habían perecido en combate, y sus cuerpos yacían en la cubierta, junto a los de piratas, salvajes y larameos.

Jane quiso poder contemplar el cielo brillante, las aguas cristalinas, la isla llena de vida que hasta hace poco había estado dormida y perdida en el olvido, pero sus ojos sólo podían ver a las hadas, mientras retiraban de la cubierta los cuerpos de sus amigas caídas. A los larameos, en el otro barco, que hacían lo mismo con los suyos. A un par de hadas, que volaban hasta ellos, sosteniendo una tabla de madera cubierta de flores, donde podía distinguir una mata de cabello azul...

-Jane -Peter llamó su atención. Señalando un punto lejano de la cubierta- Algo se mueve allí.

Siguió su mirada, y vio que tenía razón. Una de las trampillas del barco se sacudía.

Ambos se miraron, asintiendo, y fueron hasta allí con cautela. ¿Sería un truco de los salvajes, una última treta para llevarse más vidas consigo?

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron escucharon la voz, y Jane abrió mucho los ojos, pues la reconocía.

-¡Estoy aquí! ¡Auxilio!

Corrieron el resto de la distancia, retirando el seguro de la compuerta y levantándola a toda prisa. Al otro lado había una especie de almacén, lleno de bolsas de papas, sacos de paja y barriles de lo que supuso era agua ─O ron.

Y sentada entre las bolsas, con los ojos entrecerrados ante la luz, estaba...

-¡Mar! -Christine corrió hacia ella, que se ponía en pie torpemente y aceptaba la mano de Peter para salir del almacén. Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Christie! ¡Me alegra que te encontraran!

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? -preguntó Simon, cuando él y Arthur se acercaron al grupo.

-Nowe te vio caer al agua -dijo el segundo.

Mientras Marlene explicaba algo sobre un pirata de cabello verde que la había empujado al almacén momentos antes de que los salvajes llegaran, los ojos de Peter fueron a otro punto de la cubierta, donde estaba Nowe. Parecía haber estado hablando con un grupo de hadas, y no se había dado cuenta de todavía de que Peter y Jane lo observaban, sus ojos fijos en Marlene con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio.

Jane recordó todo lo que había visto en el túnel, y no pudo evitar buscar parecidos entre aquel hombre y Peter. Entre aquel hombre y el niño que Kase había visto al llegar a Londres, con el rostro lleno de pecas y los dientes separados.

-Deberías hablar con él -dijo a Peter, que bajó la mirada hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza en confusión- Con Nowe. Tengo la sensación de que tienen mucho que decirse.

...

Y mientras el reencuentro tenía lugar -quizás no tan emocional como Jane había esperado, y más un intercambio de miradas incómodas, frases cortas y asentimientos de cabeza- la chica voló junto a las hadas hacia el barco de los larameos.

Los caballeros estaban bastante ocupados. Un pequeño grupo hablaba con las hadas, sus expresiones serias contrastando con la incontenible emoción de las segundas.

Sin embargo, había un aire solemne en todo aquello. Los cuerpos eran dispuestos, preparados para ser enterrados (en el caso de los salvajes y los piratas, se había decidido crear un cementerio en la isla. Las hadas tenían sus propias prácticas funerarias, y los larameos serían llevados de vuelta a casa), los heridos eran llevados ante las hadas que eran ya capaces de manejar su nuevo poder de curación.

Jane llegó a la cubierta, y no bien sus pies hubieron tocado el suelo, alguien saltó sobre ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y abrazándola con fuerza.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien -dijo la chica, rubia y algo más alta que ella.

Lo que era bastante más alta de lo que había sido la última vez.

-¿Campanita? -El hada se apartó, sonriendo, radiante- Pero, ¿cómo? Estabas...

La chica asintió, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Las ancianas -dijo- Me dijeron que Peter estaba vivo, que aún había mucho que podía hacer para ayudar -hubo un matiz de orgullo en su porte, y estiró el cuello, irguiéndose un poco- Fui la primera, ¿sabes? La primera en volver.

-¿La primera _crecida_? -bromeó Jane, y no pudo evitar reír al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del hada.

¿Era posible creer que habían transcurrido menos de dos semanas desde aquel día distante, cuando aquella chica de cabello rubio con tendencia al mal genio se había aparecido en su cocina? Tanto había cambiado desde entonces, tanto habían cambiado las dos...

La perplejidad en la expresión de Campanita fue reemplazada rápidamente por otra sonrisa.

-Supongo que no es tan malo como pensaba -concedió.

-Te acostumbrarás -aseguró, y tras otra mirada en silencio, fue ella quien la abrazó, contenta de ver a su compañera de aventuras de nuevo.

-Lady Jane, Lady Campanita -dijo una voz detrás de ellas, y las dos se dieron la vuelta. Un joven de cabello negro les dedicó un respetuoso saludo- Lamento interrumpir, pero sir Dorian quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Y qué puede querer ahora? -dijo Campanita, antes de que la pelirroja pudiera contestar- Acabo de hablar con él, hay que ver que...

-Iremos en un momento -interrumpió la chica, compadeciéndose de la perplejidad en el rostro del muchacho- Gracias.

El hombre hizo otro saludo, dándose la vuelta, y Jane esperó a que estuviera bastante lejos para echarse a reír.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Campanita, confundida. Jane negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada -dijo, tirando de su brazo- Vamos, no es correcto hacer esperar a la gente.

-Jane -Campanita se detuvo, y al darse la vuelta, vio que la expresión del hada de había tornado seria- Quería disculparme. Ya sabes, por mi comportamiento. Fui muy injusta contigo, y te metí en esto sin preocuparme realmente por tu opinión.

La chica parpadeó, asombrada, pues nunca creyó que viviría para ver a Campanita pidiendo disculpas.

Al recuperarse de la impresión, sacudió la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte por nada, Campanita. Querías ayudar. También habría actuado así si alguien a quien quisiera corriera peligro, y la única persona que fuera capaz de ayudarme estuviera atendiendo pedidos en otro mundo y rehusándose a creer que existía.

La rubia sonrió a medias, y sus ojos fueron del suelo a Jane, con algo de vergüenza.

-También quería agradecértelo. No habríamos llegado a Nunca Jamás sin ti. Ayudaste a Peter a recuperar sus recuerdos, y nos diste el empujón que nos hacía falta para pelear.

-Peter perdió sus recuerdos por mi culpa en primer lugar... -musitó Jane, sintiendo como enrojecía.

-Es cierto -concedió el hada, y tras vacilar un momento añadió, pensativa- Pero quizás era necesario.

Jane ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quizás estaba equivocada, y todos necesitamos crecer en algún momento. Quizás la cosa está en encontrar algo que nos ayude a recuperar la fe y la ilusión que tuvimos antes de eso... –sonrió con dulzura, su expresión suavizándose- Y sé que Peter no la habría encontrado sin ti.

La pelirroja la observó, sobrecogida. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez tenía razón: Tal vez crecer era inevitable, mandatorio, pero no por eso una sentencia de muerte.

Tal vez era cuestión de no perderse a uno mismo en el camino. O de conseguir algo que nos ayudara a volver.

O _alguien._

-No fue el único que encontró algo -murmuró. _Y yo tampoco lo habría logrado sin él_.

...

Dorian las esperaba en el camarote del capitán, de pie tras un escritorio de madera pulida. Alzó la mirada al verlas, y les indicó que se sentaran en dos de las sillas en frente.

-Pedí que trajeran a Pan, también -dijo.

-Él está algo ocupado -explicó Jane, y ante la confusión en el rostro de Campanita, añadió- Reunión familiar.

Dorian asintió, sentándose también. Entrecruzó las manos, tensas, sobre el escritorio, y Jane notó que no sólo sus manos reflejaban la tensión.

La batalla había terminado, sí, pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer.

-La reina Lya ha fallecido -dijo Dorian, despacio. Una emoción, demasiado rápida para poder identificarla, brilló en los ojos del caballero. Pasó a contarle lo que había ocurrido. Fue desde el principio, desde como él y Kase habían creído conocer la verdad; de como Lya y los salvajes los habían engañado, de cómo su reinado había concluido, y Laramet tendría que comenzar de cero.

Jane recordó al enorme dragón negro que había visto en los recuerdos. Pensó en los cuentos de hadas de su mundo, y se dio cuenta que nadie nunca hablaba de lo que pasaba después. Después que el príncipe acaba con el dragón, después de que salva al reino. Nadie habla de la sangre derramada, de los caídos, de las paredes desmoronadas. Nadie habla del después, de la dolorosa reconstrucción, del período en pausa antes de la alegría.

Laramet tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

-No puedo creer que nos tuvieran engañados por tantos años -La voz de Campanita era queda, meditabunda. No podía ni llegar a imaginarse lo que se sentiría, descubrir que todo aquello que conocías hasta entonces era sino una elaborada mentira. Era algo que jamás podría compartir, que la distanciaba de ellos y Peter.

Jamás sabría lo que era descubrir que aquella persona que creías que eras no existe.

-¿Qué harán ahora? -preguntó Jane, pasando la mirada del uno al otro.

-Nunca Jamás despertó, pero no volverá a ser lo que era por arte de magia -dijo Campanita- Tenemos que comenzar de nuevo: Buscar a los sobrevivientes del ataque de los piratas, todos aquellos que no huyeron y se refugiaron en lo más profundo de la isla. Alguien tendrá que hablar con las sirenas, ofrecerles nuestro agradecimiento y ofrecer tributos para todas las que murieron en batalla, pues pueden ser bastante egocéntricas en ese sentido. Hay que construir nuevos hogares para nosotras, además, porque... -sonrió a medias, bajando la mirada hacia sí misma de manera significativa- Ya no podemos dormir detrás de una hoja.

El hada hablaba con una nueva madurez, una que contrastaba mucho con su rostro juvenil. Como si hubiera visto más cosas en la ultima hora que en todos sus demás años, como si hubiera pasado de niña a mujer en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Y Laramet? -inquirió Jane, y sintió otra punzada en el pecho, al pensar en Seka.

-El rey ha fallecido, sin descendencia ni familiares que lo sigan -dijo Dorian, y le pareció que erguía los hombros, como preparándose para un ataque invisible.

Notó que se refería a Seka como "_rey_". Había sido su derecho, después de todo. Tras la muerte de su madre -de su verdadera madre, y se preguntó si alguna vez llegó a saber que el cuarto donde se escondía, en lo alto de la torre, había sido la prisión donde ella había pasado el resto de sus días- El trono habría quedado entre ambos gemelos.

¿Habrían reinado juntos? Podía verlos, uno junto al otro en la sala del trono, dos figuras de cabello azul, ojos almendrados y pómulos marcados. Podía imaginarse a Kase en el pueblo, con ropas comunes y el pelo desarreglado, conversando entretenida con niños y ancianos, y escuchando con atención los problemas de sus habitantes. Podía ver a Seka, de pie ante reyes y reinas de regiones lejanas, discutiendo sobre comercio y tratados y asegurándose de mantener el orden.

Sabía que los larameos los habrían querido. Sabía que habrían sido buenos gobernantes, justos, sabios, benévolos, valientes, y todo lo que se puede ser cuando se tiene a los dos espectros de la balanza para equilibrarse mutuamente.

Pero ambos habían muerto.

Y era ese el peso que veía en los hombros de Dorian.

-¿Quién gobernará Laramet, ahora?

Un espasmo recorrió los dedos del caballero, que se contrajeron levemente.

-Aun está por decidirse –Contestó él- Lo correcto es discutirlo con todos los miembros de la guardia real. Organizar una votación, y—

-Es una tontería -El tono de Campanita era cortante. Se cruzó de brazos, y Jane vio como Dorian la observaba, pasmado- ¡Sabes que te elegirán a ti! ¿Cuándo vas a comenzar a aceptarlo?

El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de continuar. Supuso que no era la primera vez que hablaban del tema.

-Campanita, te dije ya que no puedo simplement—

-¡Pero es tu derecho, Dorian, nadie puede quitártelo! ¡Incluso las ancianas lo vieron venir, me dijeron que—

-Que salvarías al rey, ya lo dijiste -interceptó, recuperando el turno del habla- Pero que casualmente me salvaras a mi no significa que el rey sea yo...

-¿¡A quién más he salvado en las últimas 24 horas?! ¿O en los últimos siglos, en cualquier caso? En serio, sir idiota, no estoy segura si tratas de hacerte el humilde, o si es que en serio crees que tienes alguna opción en esto –Campanita se cruzó de brazos, tajante-. Dorian, si las ancianas te eligieron…

-Diles, cuando las veas, que agradezco mucho que me hayan tenido en tan alta consideración –replicó el aludido con seriedad- Pero Laramet acaba apenas de salir de un reinado forzado y no pienso obligarlos a otro. Pasamos siglos creyendo en los designios de unas estrellas que quizás no existían, y no pensamos seguir haciéndolo. Tomaremos nuestras propias decisiones a partir de ahora.

Furiosa, Campanita se puso en pie de un salto, la silla tras ella chirriando con fuerza.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan terco?! ¡Ni las ancianas ni tus estrellas tienen la culpa de lo que pasó!

-Nadie las está culpando –replicó él con calma- Pero así como no tuvieron responsabilidad en lo que pasó, no tienen poder de decisión en─

-¡Claro que lo tienen! Eres tan cerrado que te rehúsas a entender que─

-Creo que mejor me voy –Los dos so sobresaltaron, girando la cabeza hacia Jane. Parecían haber olvidado que la chica seguía allí- Después de todo, tengo que…

-Espera –dijo Dorian, deteniéndola cuando se puso en pie, y suspiró pesadamente- Lo siento, Jane. Por favor toma asiento.

-No se preocupen, yo─

-_Por favor_, Jane.

En su expresión no había nada que sugiriera la posibilidad de otra opción. Volvió a sentarse, confundida, y Campanita hizo lo mismo. Dorian esperó un momento a que el ambiente se calmara antes de continuar.

-No sólo los llamé para explicarles nuestra situación, había algo que quería preguntarles –dijo, de nuevo en aquel tono medido que había usado al principio.

-¿Qué cosa? –inquirió la chica, ladeando la cabeza.

El caballero hizo otra pausa antes de seguir hablando.

-La gente… Querrán saber lo qué pasó. Querrán saber cómo murió –vio que desviaba la mirada, algo incómodo- Y yo también quisiera saberlo.

Jane sintió un nudo en su garganta. Una burbuja que se alzó desde su pecho e impedía que salieran las palabras. Tomó aire, tratando de romperla, y se horrorizó al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a arderle.

Aún podía verlo, tras la neblina de su visión. Lo había visto sonreír después, en aquel lugar que ahora parecía sólo un sueño, pero aún podía verlo caer, podía ver como la luz dejaba su mirada…

Mas tenía que decírselo. Los larameos merecían saber la verdad. Seka había sido un héroe, y merecía que su historia se diera a conocer.

Así que asintió, y tomando aire una vez más se dispuso a contar su historia, esperando que, quizás, se hiciera menos dolorosa de ser así.

Y dolió más pensar que, hace tan poco que podía contar los días con una mano, el mismo chico de cabello azul cuya muerte contaba le había hablado de su hermana, de magos y brujas, de un romance que no había podido ser y de profecías que condenaban vidas, y Jane lo había visto desde la distancia, lamentando el sufrimiento de los personajes sin saber que, poco después, _tan poco_ después, se vería a sí misma en la posición de Seka.

_-¿Por qué quieres llevarme hasta lo más alto de la torre norte?_

_-Porque allí no nos encontrarán -explicó él simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que abría la puerta y señalaba la salida con el otro brazo- Es una historia bastante larga, y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa._

-Primero fueron los fantasmas…

…

Peter escuchó la historia de Nowe en silencio, aún sin poder creer que el hombre frente a él era su hermano.

De todo lo que había descubierto de sí mismo en los últimos días, eso había sido, pensaba, lo que más lo había sorprendido.

¿Volar semidesnudo por una isla llena de hadas y sirenas? Sonaba a algo que haría. Quizás en una noche particularmente oscura y tras una cantidad casi tóxica de alcohol, pero, ¿no había despertado ya en sitios casi igual de extraños tras situaciones parecidas?

¿Magia, maldiciones? Está bien. ¿Una profecía sobre sí mismo? Algo inverosímil, sí, pero cada quién era libre de creer lo que se le venía en gana. Entre gustos y colores…

Ahora, el que parte de su familia siguiera viva era algo que sólo había imaginado como parte de sus sueños, demasiado imposible para llegar a ser cierto. Incluso encontrar_ registros _de ella le parecía improbable. Encontrar prueba de que había existido, siquiera una hoja con sus nombres en _alguna_ parte, algo que demostrara que no eran fantasmas inventados, que en algún momento de su vida, por muy breve que fuera, había tenido una familia. Había tenido un padre, una madre y un hermano, y no había nacido en medio de la selva de Nunca Jamás, sin orígenes a los que devolverse.

Y allí estaba frente a él, la prueba de que había sido real, de que no se había materializado en medio de la vegetación y la arena y la espuma del agua salada. De que había tenido un origen real, y no la brisa cálida del mar que rodeaba su hogar improvisado, o el polvo de hada que levantaba sus pies del suelo y lo hacía reír cuando era muchísimo más joven.

Now─ _Andrew_ también había pasado por lo mismo. Había recorrido los confines del mundo y de muchos otros en busca de una palabra que diera una explicación a su aparición en miedo de la nada. Un rayo de esperanza que le dijera por qué no había personas como él en medio de aquella isla desierta.

Y ahora, aquellos que habían vivido juntos, que habían provenido del mismo sitio, pero que habían sido criados en polos totalmente opuestos del universo, volvían a encontrarse tantos, tantos años después, y eran dos extraños en medio de aquel mundo lejano a su hogar, dos desconocidos que no tenían idea de cómo comenzar de nuevo, y que no tenían nada que retomar, pues los años habían borrado el camino que habían compartido.

-Sorprendente, ¿no? –ironizó Andrew, y Peter rió entre dientes.

-Eso es un eufemismo. Ni siquiera supe que tenía familia hasta la semana pasada, y ahora…

-Y ahora aquí estamos.

-Exacto.

-Sin la menor idea de qué hacer.

-Sí.

-¿Volverás a Londres?

Peter vaciló. Recordó su conversación con Jane, la última noche que habían pasado en Laramet. La búsqueda sonaba mucho más prometedora ahora, y Jane probablemente querría regresar, y reconstruir su hogar de la infancia y de la infancia de su madre con su tío ahora que la maldición se había roto. Incluso sin razones, la habría seguido de vuelta.

-Ese es el plan –dijo, y a pesar de que todo lo apuntaba de regreso a Londres, no podía evitar sentir aquel extraño vacío en la boca del estómago al pensar en ello- ¿Y tú?

-No –Andrew negó con la cabeza, y sus ojos recorrieron el paisaje a su alrededor con una expresión indescifrable- Ya supe lo que quería saber, y no sé si haya algo esperándome. Fue hace tantos años…

-¿Y a dónde irás?

El aludido negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-No estoy seguro. Quizás a todas partes. Quizás a ninguna. Quizás el camino que tome me lleve de vuelta a casa… Pero no tengo manera de saberlo hasta que comience.

Peter ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Y cómo sabrás dónde comenzar si no sabes a dónde ir?

Andrew sonrió y sus ojos fueron a un punto lejano de la cubierta.

-Porque yo no elegiré el camino.

Supo a que se refería al desviar la mirada, viendo qué era lo que observaba su hermano. Y supo que, aunque no habían crecido juntos, tenían más cosas en común de lo que parecía.

-Buena suerte –dijo, y el aludido rió.

-Igualmente, Peter –Andrew extendió la mano para que Peter la estrechara.

Peter lo pensó sólo un segundo, y luego puso los ojos en blanco.

-Al demonio, Andrew, eres mi hermano –masculló, abrazándolo- Si no voy a volver a verte, no voy a despedirme de ti con un apretón de manos.

El chico se congeló un momento, y luego sintió que se relajaba y lo abrazaba de vuelta, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Al apartarse, dio un apretón al hombro del peliblanco.

-¿Recuerdas algo de ellos? ¿De nuestros padres? –preguntó él, y Peter negó con la cabeza.

-Era demasiado pequeño –dijo- ¿Y tú?

-Fragmentos. Sobre todo de mamá. Le gustaba cantar. Recuerdo que se sentaba frente a la chimenea contigo en brazos y cantaba para ayudarte a dormir. Seguía cantando incluso después de que lo habías hecho, y a veces me pregunto si es que sabía que estaba escuchándola -la sonrisa se borró de su rostro, reemplazada por una inesperada y abrumadora tristeza- No puedo recordar su voz. Puedo verla, puedo ver su rostro, y conozco la canción que solía cantarte, pero no puedo recordar el timbre de su voz.

Antes de que Peter pudiera decir algo, Nowe alzó la mirada, sonriendo otra vez.

-Quizás eso es lo que buscaré esta vez, algo que me lo recuerde... O que me haga olvidar de lleno la nostalgia.

-O recuerdos nuevos que se sumen a los viejos -añadió. Peter sabía lo que era recordar cosas y personas que ya no existían, recordar gestos, sonrisas, anécdotas y bromas que nadie más jamás entendería... Y sabía por experiencia que olvidar nunca traía nada bueno.

Los recuerdos eran parte de su identidad. Formaban parte de quién era, y no podía simplemente decirles adiós.

El peliblanco asintió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Tal vez eso sea lo mejor -su mirada fue de nuevo a la distancia, y supo que era el momento de despedirse- Hasta pronto, Peter.

-Espera -sujetó su brazo cuando se disponía a marcharse, y su hermano se dio la vuelta- Sólo una cosa más.

- ¿Qué? -inquirió él, arqueando una ceja.

-Sé que no recordabas tu nombre cuando apareciste aquí... Pero, ¿por qué Nowe?

Andrew sonrió.

-En una de las islas a las que llegué, los nativos tenían un dialecto totalmente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto... Y aquellos seres de piel naranja y cabello blanco jamás habían visto a alguien como yo. –su tono de voz se tornó cálido, y supo que recordaba la anécdota con afecto- Naufragué en sus costas por casualidad, y terminé quedándome allí varios años, pues fueron las primeras personas que vi en mucho tiempo. Tenían un apodo para mí: _Nowe Dazh Ud Wegi_, que significa _"Viajero de piel de luna"_ -se encogió de hombros- Decidí quedarme con "_Nowe"_

-¿Fue allí donde te cambiaste el color del cabello?

Andrew se echó a reír.

-La isla tuvo que ver, sí -dijo, y sacudió la cabeza- Pero esa ya es una historia para otro día.

…

-No estoy segura de cómo pasó, pues no estaba aquí cuando ocurrió. Cuando desperté, Odette y Garfio habían muerto, y la maldición se rompía. Lo poco que sé es que Kase rompió la maldición de Odette sobre mi familia, y retiró el hechizo que protegía a Garfio para que Peter pudiera matarlo.

-Y al morir el capitán -dijo Dorian, y no se le escapó lo tensas que estaban sus manos desde que había mencionado a Kase, ni las sombras en su rostro, más cansado que al principio- ¿Se rompió la maldición de Kase?

-Es posible que no fuera lo único que se rompiera -dijo Jane, y señaló a Campanita, que había escuchado su historia en silencio- Creemos que algo más retenía a la isla en ese estado, algo que desapareció con la muerte de Garfio y la maldición de Kase.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Campanita, y Jane se encogió de hombros.

-Puede que nunca lo sepamos.

Había terminado, y sentía que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Era una historia, solo eso. Otra historia más que contarían generaciones futuras.

Solo que no lo era.

Era _su_ historia. Suya, de Peter, de Kase, de Seka. Era la historia de Dorian, de cómo había vencido al dragón que le había quitado su identidad y al amor de su vida. Era la historia de las hadas, que habían sido forzadas a vivir encerradas en una isla maldita, sin saber su verdadero poder. Era la historia de Andrew, de Simon, de Arthur, de Marlene. De Bloodtooth, que había perdido a su familia y había vivido años y años en un barco pirata en busca de venganza. Era la historia de Garfio, de los salvajes, de Odette y Lya, pues los villanos también tienen bastante que contar. Era la historia de los Niños Perdidos, los espíritus que dieron sus vidas por aquello que creían. Era la historia de sus tíos, de su madre...

Era la historia de todos ellos, de la isla que era tan parte de sus vidas como una madre. Era la historia de la isla que los había cambiado para siempre, y de cómo habían salvado a Nunca Jamás de la perdición.

Y supo entonces, que esa historia jamás tendría fin. Viviría para siempre en la tierra del verano eterno, en Laramet, en su mundo, y en los confines de muchos otros, pues era ese el poder que ellas solían tener.

-Jane -dijo Dorian- De nuevo, Laramet les agradece todo lo que hicieron por nosotros. Sé que no fue fácil.

La chica asintió, sin saber qué decir. _"No fue nada"_ no sonaba correcto. Había sido _algo_, había sido mucho, había sido...

-¿Podemos ayudarlos? ¿Saben cómo llegaran a casa?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar hasta que su visión se tornó borrosa. Parpadeó varias veces, se aclaró la garganta y bajó la mirada.

-Las hadas pueden ayudarnos a volver a Londres -musitó.

-Es cierto -dijo Campanita- El portal en el cielo debe seguir abierto.

Jane asintió, y alzó la mirada, apretando los bordes de su camiseta entre sus dedos en un gesto nervioso.

-Me gustaría volver a Laramet primero, sin embargo –dijo, y Dorian asintió, comprendiendo al momento qué quería decir.

-Tu tío debe de estar esperándote.

Jane sonrió a medias, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y probablemente esté deseoso de volver… -su voz se apagó, y carraspeó, algo incómoda- De volver a casa.

Su vacilación le sorprendió. Y cayó en cuenta entonces de que no había hablado con su tío del incendio. ¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo ahora, que finalmente las cosas marchaban bien?

¿Cómo se lo tomaría, el saber que su hogar de la infancia había sido destruido?

-Será un honor llevarte -Dorian la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y Jane agradeció poder retrasar el momento una vez más- Partiremos tan pronto terminemos con nuestros asuntos aquí.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Muchas gracias –dijo, y volvió a ponerse en pie- Creo que ya es momento de que me vaya. Aun tengo muchas cosas que explicar a los demás.

Dorian asintió, y se puso en pie para despedir a Jane.

-Campanita, espera -El hada, que también se había levantado y se disponía a marcharse, se detuvo entonces, dándose la vuelta.

Y aunque Jane siguió adelante, sin intención de inmiscuirse en su conversación, no pudo evitar escuchar las últimas palabras que dijo Dorian, antes de que la joven cerrara la puerta tras ella.

-¿Podrías quedarte un momento? Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

…

Peter la esperaba cerca de la barandilla. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y se dio la vuelta al escuchar sus pasos, sonriendo.

-Me dijeron que estabas abajo –dijo, y Jane asintió.

-Dorian quería hablar con nosotros –explicó- Quería agradecernos por… Nuestros esfuerzos –dijo vagamente, y vio que Peter parecía entre confundido y divertido- Por todo lo que hicimos por Laramet, quiero decir. También quería agradecerte a ti, pero le dije que estabas ocupado –vaciló, y el chico debió de notarlo, pues la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció despacio- También quería saber lo que pasó. Ya sabes, con Seka… Y todo lo demás. No pude decirle mucho sobre la muerte de Odette y Garfio, pero al menos pude decirle lo que pasó con Seka.

Vio que él también quería saberlo, y aunque lamentó el no hacerlo, no se sentía capaz de revivir la escena una vez más.

Ya habría tiempo para eso, se dijo. Para hablar de Odette; de su laberinto, y todo lo que vieron en él.

Y del último combate entre Peter Pan y el Capitán Garfio.

Él acunó su rostro con su mano, acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con suavidad.

Jane asintió, primero temblorosa, luego con algo más de seguridad. Peter no pareció creerle en ninguno de los dos casos.

-Lo estaré –aseguró, y sonrió a medias, colocando su mano sobre la suya- ¿Hablaste con tu hermano?

Le concedió el cambio de tema, y la chica rió quedamente al ver que hacía una mueca.

-Creo que es una de las cosas más incómodas que he hecho en mi vida… Y es definitivamente uno de los tipos más extraños que he conocido.

-Pero es tu hermano.

-Lo es.

-Y estás feliz.

-Lo estoy –aseguró- ¿Y qué harás ahora?

-Volver a Laramet –dijo- A buscar al tío John.

Él asintió.

-Hacia allá iremos, entonces.

La muchacha vaciló nuevamente, conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con voz queda, temiendo que si hablaba más alto haría que cambiara de opinión.

-Estamos juntos en este desastre, ¿recuerdas? –dijo, y Jane sintió que su cerebro se apagaba como la llama de una vela.

-¿Y volverás a Inglaterra… A pesar de que ya encontraste a tu familia?

Allí estaba, la pregunta que se había hecho cientos de veces, y hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta de que había una pregunta aún más importante que el que si ella regresaría:

El si Peter aún pensaba hacerlo.

Porque, si bien el trato había sido que llevaría a Peter Pan de vuelta a Nunca Jamás… No estaba segura de si estaba preparada para perderlo _de nuevo_. No tras sobrevivir a los fantasmas de su antigua casa, a los piratas, a las almas perdidas, a los salvajes…

No cuando había visto como las aguas se lo tragaban, y había creído que no lo volvería a ver.

Y por un instante, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, dejando que el peso de la pregunta resonara en el silencio. Los ojos de Peter se clavaron en los suyos, y en un segundo que se extendió una eternidad, estirándose como una liga de goma, no hizo sino mirarla, mientras el barco se mecía suavemente bajo sus pies, y el viento salado del mar hacía volar sus cabellos en todas direcciones.

Y ese segundo bastó para que Jane entrara en pánico.

-Está bien si quieres quedarte –dijo a toda prisa, retrocediendo un paso para apartar su mano, y asintió, más para sí misma que para él- Entendería si quieres hacerlo. Después de todo, estuviste más años aquí que en─

-Jane.

-Lo digo en serio. Nunca Jamás es tu hogar, no quiero obligarte a abandonar─ A que tengas que dejarl─

-¡Jane! –Peter dio un paso hacia ella, extendiendo ambos brazos en el aire, como si quisiera aplacarla de algún modo- Jane, voy a irme contigo.

La pelirroja parpadeó, sin palabras. Se vio a sí misma como un personaje de dibujos animados, con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, y quiso golpearse luego con la barandilla del barco._ ¡Contemplad ahora, el desastre sin elocuencia del que aún tienes tiempo de escapar!_

Peter sonrió de nuevo y bajó ambos brazos, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creí que ya había quedado claro: A donde vayas, iré contigo. Te seguiré al fin del mundo de ser necesario.

-Es sólo Londres –puntualizó, aunque podía sentir el calor que recorría sus mejillas.

-Inglaterra, China, el país de las maravillas y lo que sea que venga después. Pasé demasiados años perdido en un mismo sitio como para quedarme más tiempo aquí –antes de que se diera cuenta, sus brazos la rodearon, y sus ojos volvieron a atrapar los suyos.

-Implica que crecerás –insistió ella.

-Lo sé.

-Y tendrás que encontrar un trabajo.

-Ya tengo uno. Puedo conseguir otro si ya no me aceptan.

-Pagarás impuestos.

-No he pagado impuestos en diez años.

-Estamos en guerra.

-Me las he arreglado para sobrevivir hasta ahora.

-Y tendrás que conseguir un sitio donde quedarte porque oficialmente soy una indigente y probablemente tú también lo se─

El final de la frase murió en los labios de la chica cuando Peter colocó su frente contra la suya, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los rayos dorados en sus ojos, las pequeñas marcas en las comisuras de estos y en los ángulos de su boca, los mechones de su cabello, en un millón de tonos de amarillo.

-¿Ya te decidiste, entonces? –ironizó ella, y sonrió casi al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo- ¿Peter Pan va a Londres?

-Primero a Laramet, luego a Londres… Y de allí a dónde quieras, en esta vida y en todo lo que venga después –su voz fue apenas un susurro, al tiempo que sus labios encontraban los suyos.

* * *

><p><strong>...Y entonces llegamos al capítulo final.<strong>

**Aún no puedo creerlo, jajaja.**

**Planeo publicar el epílogo pronto, así que estén atentos. Aún falta un poco más para que las aventuras de Peter y Jane terminen ;)**

**Gracias a todos por leer 3**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Love,**

**NG.**


	54. Epílogo: La aventura más grande de todas

_**Epílogo:**_

_**La aventura más grande de todas:**_

"_Me parece que hay mucho más en el mundo que lo que el ojo promedio tiene permitido ver. Creo que, si miras bien, habrán más maravillas en este universo de las que jamás podrías haber soñado."_

**Doctor Who, temp. 5, ep. 10: "**_**Vincent y el doctor"**_

A pesar de que el viaje a Nunca Jamás había estado cargado de ansiedad y anticipación, el viaje de regreso a Laramet en comparación fue mucho más movido. Jane observó, entre sobrecogida y maravillada, como los larameos corrían de un lado a otro, gritándose órdenes y preparando todo para zarpar.

Sus amigos ya habían partido. Se habían despedido poco después de los actos funerarios, de que los cuerpos fueran enterrados y las hadas caídas dispuestas en barcas cubiertas de flores, que flotaban con polvo dorado sobre la superficie cristalina del mar.

Aun podían verlas en la lejanía, entonces, perdiéndose en el brillo del atardecer; aún podían distinguir el barco pirata destartalado, marchándose hacia su nuevo destino con los pocos sobrevivientes de la tripulación de Garfio.

_-Lamento que tuvieran que pasar por esto- dijo Jane._

_-¿Acaso bromeas? -Espetó Arthur, y ella arqueó una ceja, al tiempo que Simon y Marlene se echaban a reír._

_-No fue particularmente divertido la mayoría del tiempo- Dijo Simon, encogiéndose de hombros- Pero fue una aventura digna de mención. _

_-Y todos somos historias al final -dijo Marlene- Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tener una interesante que contar. _

_Las hadas fueron a despedirse también, y no le sorprendió que Peter y Simon fueran el centro de su atención. _

_Había tenido que explicarle al pelinegro la verdad sobre sus orígenes, si bien Simon parecía haber adivinado la mayor parte, y en general se lo había tomado bastante bien─ Mejor que Peter, al menos, que casi se había desmayado del susto en la escalera de su casa._

_-¿Volverás? –preguntó Layla al muchacho, y él sonrió a medias, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Quizás algún día. Es extraño pensar en qué ocurrirá luego de todo esto. Parece como si todo fuera posible._

-¡Cuidado abajo! –gritó una voz desde lo alto del palo más cercano, y Jane se hizo a un lado, esquivando por poco un fardo con algo pesado que fue a estrellarse al punto donde había estado parada.

Alzó la mirada, bloqueando el sol con la mano y entrecerrando los ojos hasta distinguir una silueta en lo alto, que saludaba con la mano con la que no colgaba de la vela.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ó el larameo, y Jane alzó ambos pulgares- ¡Mil disculpas, lady Jane!

La joven puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo a medias y devolviendo el saludo. Quizás era mejor dirigirse a otro sitio.

_Marlene y Andrew habían hablado también, algo más apartados del grupo. No supo qué se dijeron, ni quiso entrometerse tampoco, pero el peliblanco parecía mucho más animado cuando zarpó después de eso, su destino desconocido para todos, menos para él._

_-Dijo que tenía que encontrar algo- mencionó Peter, al ver su confusión- Mas él tampoco está seguro de qué._

_-¿"Nostalgia de estar lejos"? –preguntó, y Peter enarcó una ceja._

_-¿Lejos de qué?_

_-Ese es el chiste –dijo ella- Nunca se sabe con certeza el qué, sólo que está lejos, y que se quiere llegar a él._

_Bloodtooth partió con el peliblanco, a pesar de que Dorian y los larameos le habían recordado que, al haber sido un invitado del príncipe, era bienvenido a volver y quedarse cuánto quisiera. _

_El pelirrojo había reído y dicho, no muy elegantemente, que "Ya había pasado tiempo suficiente con brujos para toda una vida."_

_Jane no se lo reprochaba, sólo le deseó un buen viaje._

_Y, aunque no se lo dijo, pues sabía que no se lo tomaría bien, también le deseó que encontrara la paz que había perdido tras la muerte de los suyos._

…

A pesar de que Dorian seguía insistiendo que una votación era necesaria, se rumoraba ya en la tripulación que él sería el próximo rey─ Y no supo de nadie más que quisiera ser nominado para el puesto, así que imaginó que no sería una votación muy cerrada tampoco.

-No sé por qué insiste en negarlo –le dijo Campanita, cuando la encontró sentada en la proa, con las piernas colgando en el aire- Tendrá la corona en la cabeza y seguirá diciendo que no es el rey.

La pelirroja rió, apoyando ambos brazos en la baranda.

-Quizás sean los nervios –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros- Ser rey no es fácil. Menos ahora.

-No es como que negarlo vaya a servirle de mucho –agregó el hada con un gesto de la mano.

Los ojos de Jane fueron al mar, y a la silueta del barco reflejada sobre él. Un borrón pelirrojo le devolvió la mirada.

-No, no lo hace –coincidió, su mente en otro lugar- Pero es útil cuando es todo lo que queda –al alzar la cabeza, vio que Campanita la miraba. Sonrió a medias- Además, le sirve para prepararse.

-¿Para ser rey?

-Para cuándo ya no pueda seguir negándolo –inclinó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de algo- ¿Irás a Laramet con nosotros?

La rubia asintió.

-Puede que me quede un par de días, además –al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Jane, añadió- Necesitaban a alguien que fuera a entablar nuevas relaciones con los larameos.

-No sabía que la diplomacia fuera lo tuyo –ironizó ella, y el hada hizo una mueca.

- Y no lo es –coincidió- Pero quieren que lo haga. La reina Eva dijo que era lo mejor, ya que los conocía por adelantado, y Dorian dijo que preferiría que fuera yo, ya que al menos así sabe a lo que atenerse.

Recordó que la había llamado, justo antes de que saliera del camarote, y se imaginó que era de eso de lo que quería hablar con ella.

-¿Y tú quieres ir?

Los ojos del hada fueron al horizonte, y al cielo azul que pasaba a naranja ante la proximidad del atardecer.

-Laramet es un lugar bastante gris, como si siempre estuviera rodeado de neblina, o como si alguien se hubiera llevado los colores y los hubiera devuelto opacos y usados. Sé que ahora con mi estatura y con lo que ocurrió he de encontrarlo mucho peor... -giró la cabeza hacia Jane, y una sonrisa se asomó en las comisuras de su boca- Pero quiero ayudar. Nuestra gente pasó enemistada demasiado tiempo sin razón. Es justo que nos apoyemos ahora.

-Podrían ayudar a que Laramet no volviera a ser tan gris –dijo, y Campanita rió.

-Es una de mis metas, sí.

Observaron el mar en silencio, las dos perdidas en sus pensamientos. Aun no podía creer que todo estuviera tan cerca de terminar, que la aventura que había comenzado hacía tan poco estuviera a punto de tener fin. Tantas cosas parecían inconclusas, tantas…

_Hablar con Christine fue lo más difícil._

_Marlene le contó en susurros lo que había ocurrido con Joe. Lo que ella y su hijo tendrían que pasar ahora. _

_Y Jane honestamente no había sabido dónde comenzar. No podía imaginarse cómo sería perderlo todo cuando acababas de iniciar el camino. El suyo siempre había estado torcido, lleno de escombros y estatuas rotas, y ella se las había arreglado para caminar en medio del desastre. _

_Sabía que en el proceso de arreglar su sendero, había destruido el de su amiga. _

_Y al ir a buscarla, sólo se había quedado mirándola, congelada. Se veía igual que la última vez que la había visto, saliendo de su casa tras dejarla en el sofá. Había pasado muy poco de eso, demasiado poco, lo sabía, pero tanto había cambiado que el recuerdo en cuestión parecía ser de siglos atrás. _

_La mujer negó con la cabeza, poniendo fin a su monólogo interno._

_-Jane─_

_-Christine, yo─_

_-Si dices que lo sientes por algo una vez más, te juro que te golpearé y culparé a las hormonas –dijo ella, muy seria. _

_Jane la miró, boquiabierta._

_Christine se echó a reír._

_-Es increíble cuánto te conozco –la miró con afecto, y vio que sus ojos se enrojecían._

_Fue a abrazarla, y ya que no era una disculpa lo que necesitaba, optó por otro enfoque. _

_-Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites ¿no? Sólo dime y allí estaré._

_-Tú. Y Marlene. Y Simon. Y Arthur. Y probablemente medio Londres, tan pronto se enteren –podía escuchar la sonrisa en su rostro, pero su voz estaba quebrada por las lágrimas- Habrá tanta gente, que dudo que tengamos un momento para respirar._

_-Nos encargaremos de eso –bromeó la chica._

_Al apartarse, Christine la observó con detenimiento._

_-Se equivocaban, los piratas._

_-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó._

_-Cuando me convencieron de traerte. Creyeron que quebrarte sería fácil, pero eres más fuerte de lo que pareces._

_No supo qué decir ante eso, y viendo su perplejidad, Christine negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a medias._

_-Es sólo que… Yo también lo soy. Esto me hizo darme cuenta de ello. Soy más fuerte que esto, y que muchas otras cosas –sus manos y su mirada fueron a su vientre, y cuando volvió a mirar a Jane, sus ojos brillaban- Y al igual que tú, tengo algo por lo que luchar._

_Jane sólo pudo asentir, y deseó ser tan valiente como Christine era, y como creía que era ella. Tan valiente como para perdonar a la persona que causó tu desgracia sin la menor vacilación._

_Sonrió a sus amigos una última vez, y ella y Peter los despidieron mientras las hadas lanzaban nubes de polvo a sus pies y daban unas últimas instrucciones._

_-Es la segunda estrella a la derecha –repetía Layla- La __**segunda. **__Podrán verla, incluso de día, pero__tengan mucho cuidado, si toman la tercera terminarán en un torbellino, y la cuarta no estoy segura, pero creo que lleva a─_

_-Entendimos, Layla –dijo Simon, riendo, y enfurruñada, el hada sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, aunque luchaba, sin éxito, con una sonrisa._

_-¡Hasta pronto! –gritó Marlene._

_-Los estaremos esperando –dijo Simon._

_-Tómense el tiempo que quieran –se burló Arthur. _

_Y mientras se alejaban, meros puntitos negros en el cielo brillante, Jane se preguntó cómo, en medio de su camino en ruinas, se había encontrado con personas tan maravillosas, dispuestas a caminar en la debacle con ella._

_Una de las cuales estaba justo a su lado en ese momento._

Jane salió de su ensimismamiento, y volvió la cabeza hacia el hada, recordando algo.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Sí? –inquirió ella, enarcando una ceja.

-Cuando huimos de los piratas en Londres, dijiste que conocías un refugio.

-La casa –Campanita asintió, confundida.

-La casa de Peter –añadió Jane- ¿Sabías que había sido su casa?

Al comprender a qué se refería, el hada sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No tenía idea, a decir verdad -dijo- Sobrevolé la zona camino a tu casa, y vi que estaba desierta.

-Pero, ¿por qué _esa_ en particular? Mencionaste algo...

-Sí -coincidió ella, asintiendo- No sé cómo explicarlo. La primera vez que la vi, algo me atrajo hacia ella, como si resaltara entre las demás. Cuando necesitamos un refugio, ningún otro sitio me vino a la mente, sólo ese, y supe que estaríamos seguros allí.

-Pudo haber sido Kase -meditó Jane, más para sí misma que para ella.

-Quizás –concedió el hada, encogiéndose de hombros- O el hechizo que dejó en la casa, o las ancianas tratando de guiarme. Lo cierto es que lo que fuera, nos salvó la vida.

Asintió, consciente de que era otra de las cosas que jamás podría resolver. Supuso que, con tantos seres sobrenaturales implicados en el proceso, era de esperarse que hubiera misterios sin descifrar. Quizás era hora de que las cosas fueran sencillas otra vez.

Aunque, tras todo lo que había visto, dudaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Había visto magia, había caminado entre las estrellas, se había aliado con hadas y caballeros contra piradas y había encontrado el amor entre las nubes.

Una vez abiertos sus ojos, no podía simplemente elegir dejar de ver.

¿Y no era mejor ver el mundo así, cómo era y como debería ser al mismo tiempo, con su magia y su realidad desgarradora, sus milagros, sus condenas y su redención?

¿No era mejor ver todas esas cosas, así nada volviera a tener sentido jamás?

...

Zarparon tras una hora de preparativos, y Nunca Jamás se perdió en la distancia, una silueta visible en medio del paisaje claro y recortada por el naranja del atardecer.

Campanita partió, disculpándose apresuradamente y dirigiéndose al extremo opuesto del barco, donde el capitán ya había ocupado su puesto frente al timón. Al parecer, o eso entendió de su discurso a la velocidad de la luz, desconocían si el viejo campo de batalla había dejado de ser una zona hostil, y Campanita había usado demasiada magia como para abrir un portal que cortara el paso, de modo que debían prepararse para lo que fuera.

Jane bajó la mirada al collar, aun colgando inocentemente de su cuello, y se preguntó si era buena idea conservarlo puesto. ¿Y si los espíritus de las hadas aun buscaban venganza contra los salvajes?

-¿Jane? -la voz la sobresaltó, y la chica subió la mirada.

Frente a ella, Peter la miraba, divertido.

-¿En qué piensas? -la chica aun sujetaba el medallón entre sus dedos, y no le tomó mucho tiempo comprender lo que ocurría. La sonrisa desapareció- ¿Crees que...?

-No lo sé, realmente –admitió, dejando caer el medallón, que rebotó contra su camisa- Es posible, ¿no crees?

Él asintió.

-Bastante, de hecho. Todos en el barco se preparan para ello.

Se había cambiado las ropas. Estas eran nuevas, limpias, y más de su talla. Los larameos les habían ofrecido camarotes en los que quedarse, y descansar, si tenían ganas de hacerlo.

-Deberías bajar, Jane -insistió por enésima vez, tal como había hecho antes de irse solo- No has descansado nada desde que te desmayaste.

-No tengo sueño.

-No dije que tenías que dormir -el chico frunció el ceño- Aunque sea podrías cambiarte.

Jane era consciente de que su ropa estaba en condiciones deplorables - Manchada, suelta, arrugada y cubierta de sangre- Y ni hablar de su enmarañado cabello y sus pies descalzos (En qué momento había perdido los zapatos era algo que aun no podía responder). Pero no se había atrevido a parar desde que todo había concluido. Algo se lo impedía, no tenía idea de qué era, pero sabía que si paraba, se rompería en pedazos.

La chica volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

Peter suspiró.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

Vio el cambio de expresión en su rostro, pero fue demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la había alzado en brazos y se la había cargado al hombro, sujetando sus piernas con fuerza cuando la chica jadeó de sorpresa y pataleó en un intento de liberarse.

-¡Déjame ir! -gritó, dando puñetazos a su espalda- ¡Ahora!

-Me lo agradecerás luego -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, mientras él caminaba con paso resuelto hacia la escalera.

-¡PETER PAN, DÉJAME IR EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE O TE JURO QUE...!

Y si bien sus gritos causaron bastante alboroto, dudaba realmente que alguno de los larameos fuera en su auxilio.

Estaba varada con Peter Pan... Aunque a decir verdad, no veía nada de malo en ello.

...

Sentada en la cama, observó el mar a través de la ventana del camarote. El atardecer lo había teñido de naranja y matices rojizos, los brillos colándose a través del cristal en un arco iris ondulante, mientras el barco se mecía bajo sus pies.

Secaba su cabello con una toalla, y no se molestó en preguntar cómo se llenaban las bañeras en aquel mundo, si bien no creía que en Laramet no había sistema de plomería. Peter había tenido razón, y la vida era mucho mejor después que uno ya no estaba cubierto de sangre. Cuando tus ropas eran ligeras y limpias, y por un momento podías fingir que habías dejado atrás todo el horror de la batalla.

El muchacho la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, y estaba a punto de llamarlo, y decirle que ya podía entrar, cuando ocurrió.

La música se coló a través de las rendijas de la puerta, de los tablones del barco, y el aire se tornó dulzón y almizclado, tan pesado que la humedad hizo que las puntas aun mojadas de su cabello de adhirieran a su rostro y su cuello.

Las luces a través de la ventana cambiaron, y Jane distinguió las sombras de las hadas, danzando al otro lado. ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido? Durante la ida, le pareció que Laramet se encontraba a horas de distancia. ¿Se encontraban ya en el puente de árboles?

-¿Jane? -Peter tocó la puerta, y su tono de voz le dijo que sabía que ocurría algo malo.

La toalla resbaló de sus manos cuando la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas, y fue ruido suficiente para que el muchacho irrumpiera en la habitación a toda prisa, recorriendo el estrecho camarote con la mirada antes de comprobar que, en efecto, no había nadie, y arrodillarse frente a ella.

Parpadeó, tratando de enfocar su rostro, pero se le hizo imposible. El canto de las hadas rebotaba en su cabeza, y sintió que se inclinaba hacia adelante.

Sus brazos detuvieron su caída, y la ayudaron a recostarse en la cama, trazando figuras con los mechones de su cabello.

-Resiste, pasaremos rápido -le aseguró- Llegamos un poco antes porque vamos a favor del viento, pero ya pronto nos iremos...

_Jane..._

-Me llaman -murmuró, y tuvo la sensación de tener algodón en la boca- Dicen mi nombre.

_Jane..._

-No las escuches -sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla- Solo quieren molestarte, no las escuches.

_Jane, Peter..._

-También te llaman a ti.

-¿Qué?

_Jane, Peter Pan..._

-Tu nombre. Te están llamando también.

Hubo una pausa, en la que los nombres de ambos dieron vueltas en el aire, como una canción de cuna. Jane sintió que la melodía la ahogaba, y sus párpados se hicieron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos.

-¡Jane! -Peter la sacudía- ¿Puedes oírme?

_Peter Pan, Jane Sullivan, Laramet..._

_Gracias._

Y con esa última palabra, la canción se terminó.

...

Peter se negó a dejarla sola después de eso, alegando, no sin falta de argumentos, que solía encontrarla inconsciente cada vez que lo hacía.

Si bien en este caso, toda la tripulación parecía haber sufrido el mismo destino.

Todos salvo Peter, que había permanecido con ella en el camarote, y Campanita, que, según bajó a contar, escasos momentos después de que Jane despertara, había tenido que arreglárselas para mantener el barco estable –A pesar de que Dorian luego explicó que viajaban a favor del viento y se habían asegurado de que el timón permaneciera en la dirección correcta, preparándose para la situación.

Jane no iba ser la que se pusiera a discutir con la rubia.

-Creo que es la última vez que las veremos, en cualquier caso -comentó Jane a Peter, mientras subían a la cubierta- Parecía una despedida.

-Bueno, hay mejores maneras de hacerlo -alegó él, y Jane inclinó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón.

-Es cierto, pero creo que era la única manera que tenían de divertirse desde la pelea con los salvajes. Supongo que querían irse con todo el ruido posible.

-Suena a algo que harían.

El barco se mecía apaciblemente sobre el agua llena de flores. Le había parecido más superficial, apenas lo suficiente para una balsa, pero debía de ser bastante profunda, pues el barco navegaba sin ninguna dificultad.

El túnel también parecía más amplio que antes.

-Extrañaré esto -comentó en voz alta. Inclinado en la barandilla, a su lado, Peter ladeó la cabeza hacia ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Como todo aquí cambia constantemente. Jamás deja de sorprenderme.

El chico recorrió el lugar con la mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es cierto que es bastante sorprendente, pero nuestro mundo también lo es, y también cambia todo el tiempo -alegó- Sólo tienes que prestar atención a los detalles.

Jane sonrió, recostando la cabeza en su hombro, y el brazo del chico rodeó su cintura.

-Y si se hace muy aburrido, encontraré formas de sorprenderte -bromeó, y la chica rió entre dientes- Tú ya me sorprendes todos los días.

Sintió que se ruborizaba, y al alzar la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron.

-A ti tampoco te costará mucho -musitó, y la sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando se inclinó para besarla.

...

-Espera… ¿Quieres _quedarte_?

John sonrió, apoyando los codos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla.

Habían llegado a Laramet hacía menos de media hora, y el sobrecogimiento que se apoderó de ella cuando contempló por primera vez el muro derribado del castillo y la enorme cantidad de heridos y caídos casi hizo que no viera al hombre de pie junto a las puertas, que le sonreía con ojos brillantes cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Reconoció el rostro que recordaba de su infancia, más de diez años atrás, cuando él y su madre la alzaban para colocar la estrella en el árbol de navidad.

Era extraño como podíamos ignorar los cambios en alguien cuando veíamos a la misma persona todos los días, y más extraño aún fue encontrarse con esa misma persona, escasos días después y ver que las arrugas y las canas habían desaparecido.

Aún le sorprendía ahora, tras diez minutos de observarlo mientras hablaban en uno de los salones del castillo. Cuando partió, una parte de ella siempre pensó que no volvería a verlo, pensó que se desmoronaría, como ceniza, y su rostro demacrado y enfermo asecharía sus sueños, recordándole que había sido demasiado tarde.

Frente a ella, sin embargo, John volvía a ser joven. Había recuperado la alegría de su primera juventud, y tras abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas le contó todo lo que había ocurrido una vez la maldición se rompió: Había despertado en una habitación vacía, pues Mae corría de un lado a otro con el resto del personal de sanadores, y había temido que, si bien el plan de Jane de romper el hechizo hubiera funcionado, ella no hubiera sobrevivido, por lo que, tras enterarse de la partida de los larameos, había esperado horas ante la entrada del castillo, con la esperanza de que volviera con ellos.

Para luego decirle que planeaba quedarse en Laramet el resto de sus días.

-Sé que no es nuestro mundo, y no es precisamente el cuento de hadas que escribió Wendy, pero me gustaría permanecer aquí –ante la estupefacción en el rostro de su sobrina, John rió y negó con la cabeza- Jane, he pasado demasiados años de mi vida siendo esclavo del tiempo, viendo como pasaba de manera inevitable mientras todo se caía a mi alrededor, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez sin obtener ningún resultado porque era lo único que podía hacer. Tú aún eres joven, puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes ver el mundo y puedes reinventarte, yo no.

-También eres joven –musitó Jane, incrédula.

¿Acaso no se había visto en un espejo? Nadie que lo viera le calcularía más de cuarenta.

-Pero no tanto como era. Fui un anciano por tantos años que llegué a creérmelo, y los años son capaces de cambiar tantas cosas… -alzó ambas manos, mirando la habitación rápidamente antes de mirarla de nuevo- Aquí el tiempo no importa. Los larameos viven cada día como si fuera el primero, sin preocuparse si han pasado 2 o dos mil iguales. Necesito un sitio así. Necesito recordar lo que es vivir sin estar mirando frenético el reloj de la cocina a la espera de mi último tic.

La inflexión en su voz le sorprendió. Le pedía que comprendiera, que viera el por qué necesitaba hacerlo, que lo perdonara por no poder acompañarlos...

Y Jane no podía enojarse con él, no tras saber todo por lo que había pasado. No cuando había visto como los años se llevaban uno a uno a sus familiares sin poder evitarlo, no cuando finalmente era libre, en un lugar mágico e impredecible que estaba a punto de comenzar de cero.

Pero significaba que no volverían a verse. Que el único familiar vivo que le quedaba estaba a punto de marcharse para siempre.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –preguntó, e hizo una mueca cuando su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase.

Su tío la observó detenidamente antes abrazarla de nuevo. Jane sintió que su respiración también se quebraba, y no fue hasta que el líquido cálido corrió por sus mejillas y tiñó la camisa de John que supo que estaba llorando.

-Lo estoy, Jane.

-Voy a extrañarte –dijo, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Y yo a ti, pero nunca estaremos muy lejos –dijo, dándole palmadas en la espalda- He oído mucho de estos mundos en mis años de vida: Si tu madre fue capaz de llamar a un niño sólo con contar un cuento sobre él, tú serás capaz de pensar en algo para comunicarte conmigo.

La chica sonrió, y permanecieron por unos instantes en silencio, abrazados, conscientes de que pronto deberían despedirse.

-Espero encuentres aquí lo que necesitas –murmuró luego de un rato, sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro al apartarse.

John sonrió también, apretando su hombro con afecto.

-Espero tu vida esté llena de maravillas. Ya estoy orgulloso de la persona en que te has convertido, y sé que seguiré estándolo, sin importar el camino que tomes.

Aunque sabía que lo era, no se sentía como una despedida. Sintió que partiría en un viaje, como Andrew. Un viaje largo, cuyo destino desconocía, repleto de aventuras y secretos en cada esquina.

Y supo que, al final, todos estarían esperándola: John, su madre, Michael, Kase, Seka…

Volverían a verse, una vez el viaje hubiera terminado.

...

Descansaron esa noche en Laramet, y Jane no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verse en la misma habitación. No mucho había cambiado desde que habían zarpado, ya que la batalla parecía no haber tocado esa parte del castillo, pero aun así, incluso la luz a través de la ventana parecía tener un brillo distinto.

Les habían traído comida: Cestas de frutas, platos humeantes y cuencos de sopas, todo en una pequeña mesa, y aunque su estómago gruñó, recordándole cuánto tiempo lo había dejado olvidado, no pudo comer más de un par de mordidas antes de que su apetito desapareciera y un nudo se asentara en su garganta. Contempló en silencio la fruta en su mano, dándole vueltas y viendo como el cielo tornasolado la teñía de colores diferentes.

_Necesito recordar lo que es vivir sin estar mirando frenético el reloj de la cocina…_

Una mano sujetó la suya, y al alzar la mirada, vio que Peter la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La chica negó con la cabeza, dejando la comida a un lado y poniéndose en pie.

-Estoy cansada, es todo –argumentó, recogiéndose el cabello y sentándose en la cama.

El chico la miró detenidamente, y se apartó de la mesa también, sentándose al otro extremo de la cama. Escuchó cómo se quitaba los zapatos antes de tumbarse en el colchón. Al volverse, vio que seguía mirándola. Se recostó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, y sus brazos la rodearon, trazando círculos en su espalda.

-Sé que es más que eso –dijo Peter, y Jane concentró toda su atención en trazar siluetas en su camisa con las yemas de sus dedos- Has estado muy callada desde que volvimos, y creí que ver a tu tío de nuevo te alegraría.

Jane sintió que se tensaba. Peter torció el cuello, en un intento de ver su expresión, pero ella siguió trazando figuras en silencio, y él no hizo ningún intento de apresurarla.

Luego de casi un minuto, las palabras, quedas, resonaron en la habitación.

-El tío John ha decidido quedarse.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, mas Jane supo que la había oído. Sus brazos la sujetaban con más fuerza, y los círculos habían desaparecido.

-¿Para siempre? –preguntó él, finalmente. La chica solo asintió- ¿Te dijo por qué?

-Sí –dijo- Y lo entiendo.

Su mano se detuvo en el aire, y abrazó al muchacho de vuelta, cerrando los ojos mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien –replicó, reacomodándose sin abrir los ojos- Tío John sufrió mucho en nuestro mundo y busca un nuevo comienzo en uno distinto. Es su oportunidad de hacerlo, y sé que será feliz.

-Lo merece –comentó Peter, y Jane asintió- Sabes que no estás sola ¿verdad?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, girando la cabeza y apoyando la barbilla en su pecho para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, ya quedó claro que no vas a dejarme en paz –bromeó. El muchacho sonrió también.

-Bien, quería ver si no lo habías olvidado.

-Me alegra ver que _tú_ tampoco lo olvidas –dijo ella- Porque estamos juntos este desastre, y no pienso dejarte ir.

Peter enarcó una ceja, con tan fingida indignación que las comisuras de sus labios temblaron.

-¿Yo? –inquirió- ¿Olvidar? Nunca.

Ambos rieron, y para cuando sintió que el sueño la vencía, se dejó llevar en sus brazos, y sus sueños no estuvieron plagados de imágenes extrañas, sino de promesas de un futuro brillante, y de alguien con quien compartirlo.

…

-¿No zarparemos de nuevo? –preguntó Jane la mañana siguiente, confundida, cuando Dorian los guió hasta el laberinto de setos.

-Pensamos que preferirían una vía más directa –dijo Dorian, señalando los setos con la cabeza- El viejo portal aun sigue abierto.

El portal que Kase había usado, el mismo que la había guiado hacia Peter y Andrew.

-¿Hay una razón por la que todos terminen en Londres? –preguntó mientras andaban, ya que sabía que no tendría muchas oportunidades más para hacerlo.

El caballero se encogió de hombros.

-Los portales suelen ir a… Un centro, o un sitio cercano al centro del mundo, a menos que tengas un lugar en mente –los miró por encima del hombro, sin dejar de andar- Este sitio que dicen, Londres, ¿Se encuentra en el centro de su mundo?

-De hecho –dijo John, detrás de ellos y Campanita- Lo está. El meridiano cero, el punto a partir del cual se miden las longitudes, se encuentra en Londres.

-¿Así que fue casualidad? –preguntó Jane- El que Kase encontrara la familia de Peter, el que Peter encontrara a mi familia, ¿Todo fue porque ambos vivíamos en el centro del mundo?

Dorian calló un momento antes de contestar.

-Hay muchas personas en tu mundo, si bien tengo entendido –dijo- ¿No es un poco simplista achacarle a la casualidad el que fueran específicamente ustedes?

-¿Crees que fue el destino, entonces? –preguntó Peter.

-Creo que todos forjamos nuestro propio camino. Puede que las circunstancias nos orienten hacia una decisión u otra, pero al final somos nosotros quienes elegimos el desenlace. Ustedes decidieron venir, y nada habría ocurrido si no hubiera sido así.

-Así que –dijo Jane- Al final, es un poco de todo. Casualidad, destino, decisión. Todo junto.

-Es la conclusión a la que he llegado en los últimos días –argumentó Dorian, ya cuando alcanzaban el centro del laberinto, y el jardín en miniatura allí- Jane, Peter –dijo, dándose la vuelta- Antes de seguir, sepan que son libres de quedarse, si así lo desean. Laramet estará encantada de acogerlos, también.

Los jóvenes se miraron, y vieron la misma decisión en los ojos del otro.

-Gracias, Dorian –dijo Jane, sonriendo- Pero hay algo que debemos hacer.

-Y promesas que debemos cumplir –añadió Peter. El caballero asintió, comprendiendo.

-Entonces, les pido que acepten esto –se apartó a un lado, y la chica vio entonces el cofre sobre la banca del jardín, de tamaño considerable- Una muestra de agradecimiento, de parte de todo Laramet.

-¿Qué hay adentro? –preguntó Peter, igual de intrigado que ella.

-Podrían abrirlo y averiguarlo –sugirió Campanita, con la misma curiosidad.

Intercambiaron otra mirada. Peter asintió, y Jane caminó hasta el cofre, levantando la tapa, que era mucho más ligera de lo que había creído, y conteniendo el aliento al ver que estaba lleno de oro.

-Dorian –comenzó la chica, mientras Peter observaba el cofre, boquiabierto- Les agradecemos mucho la intención, pero, no podemos… Es demasiado…

El caballero sacudió la cabeza.

-Es sólo una pequeña porción del oro en la bóveda, y definitivamente no es suficiente para agradecerles toda su ayuda –sonrió a medias- Pero ya me había imaginado que no querrían algo mayor.

-Es que… -la mirada de Peter fue del cofre a Dorian- No podemos aceptar algo así.

-Tonterías –dijo Campanita, cerrando el cofre y poniendo fin al embotamiento de los dos- La casa Darling se derrumbó ¿No? No debe quedar mucho de ella, ¿No es así cómo funcionan las cosas en tu mundo, Jane, le das a alguien los círculos dorados y repara tu casa?

La chica no contestó, sólo sacudió la cabeza, estupefacta, y sonrió con la misma incredulidad.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

-Mucho mejor –alegó Campanita, cruzándose de brazos. Peter rió entre dientes.

-Es increíble cómo has crecido tanto y sin embargo, a veces eres la misma –comentó.

-Y tú, por el contrario, te tornaste más aburrido –replicó ella- Aunque admito que no tan aburrido como pensé al principio.

-Deberíamos seguir adelante –comentó Jane, consciente de que el portal se encontraba mucho más allá del laberinto.

Dorian asintió, y el grupo siguió su camino, el cofre flotando junto a ellos, movido por el polvo de hada de Campanita.

…

El final del laberinto había sido podado, y ahora un arco amplio revelaba el trayecto hasta el pie de la montaña, a las afueras del pueblo. Los hierbajos habían sido retirados también, el camino suave y recién labrado.

Jane pensó en Seka y en Kase, escabulléndose en medio de la noche, jóvenes, inocentes y sin la menor idea de todo lo que ocurriría por sus acciones. Los imaginó deteniéndose frente al portal, como ellos, preguntándose qué parajes fantásticos encontrarían al otro lado.

Ahora ellos lo usarían para volver a casa.

Campanita los abrazó, alegando que los extrañaría, y asegurándole que siempre serían bienvenidos en Nunca Jamás, sin importar la edad que tuvieran. Dorian les deseo un buen viaje, y les recordó que Laramet también los recibiría sin importar la situación.

-Casi lo olvidaba –Jane se quitó el medallón del cuello, entregándoselo al caballero- Kase habría querido que lo tuvieras.

Una mezcla de emociones recorrió el rostro de Dorian, quien observó el medallón en silente gratitud antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Su tío, algo alejado del grupo, argumentó que, sin importar dónde se encontrara, igual esperaba que Peter actuara como si siempre lo estuviera vigilando, y que más le valía cuidar de su única sobrina.

-Puedo asegurarle que así será –fue la respuesta del muchacho- Aunque ella es más que capaz de cuidarse sola.

Ambos sonrieron, y John alzó la mano para despedirla. Ella le devolvió el gesto, sus miradas diciendo lo que las palabras jamás podrían.

"_Hasta pronto"_

Y dándose la vuelta, los dos caminaron hasta el portal, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de este. Podía distinguir el velo transparente del que había hablado Seka, la fina línea entre un mundo y el otro.

Ambos intercambiaron una última mirada, sonriendo ante el inminente déjà vu.

-¿Una vez más? –inquirió Jane.

-Así parece –dijo Peter, entrelazando sus dedos a los suyos- ¿Lista?

Ella asintió.

-Lista.

Y cómo sería de allí en adelante, emprendieron juntos el siguiente paso en su viaje, cruzando el portal de vuelta a Londres.

…

Peter Pan vivió en Nunca Jamás por más de un siglo, realizando valientes hazañas, derrotando piratas y salvando a los niños abandonados de una vida de aburrimiento. Fue el héroe para todos los niños (y los no tan niños) que leyeron su cuento, pues Wendy jamás olvidó las historias que contaba a sus hermanos antes de dormir— Si bien para muchos en este mundo, no fueron más que eso.

Como adolescente, emprendió la travesía más peligrosa hasta entonces, enfrentando brujas malvadas y poderosas, piratas desalmados y a un hombre con sed de venganza que anhelaba su antigua forma. En el proceso, conoció a otra chica: Una niña perdida que tuvo que crecer por su cuenta, y ambos se salvaron mutuamente, en más de una manera.

Jane Sullivan creció con cuentos de hadas, y vio como el mundo de ilusión que su madre había creado para ella se destrozaba página por página, hasta dejar sólo una manchada cubierta con hilos deshilachados y marcas de polvo. Y así permanecieron las cosas, hasta que un día, los cuentos que tanto había oído golpearon a su puerta, resurgiendo desde el mar del olvido y llevándola a una nueva aventura, donde recordaría lo importante de conservar la esperanza incluso en las circunstancias más oscuras.

Descubrieron cosas de sí mismos que hasta entonces desconocían, y supieron que todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces los había preparado para ese momento, incluso, antes, de haber nacido siquiera. Tuvieron aliados de varios bandos; algunos nunca los esperaron, algunos creyeron que no volvería a verlos, y otros resultaron ser más de lo que incluso esos aliados pensaban.

Y al final, todo salió bien, pues toda buena historia merece un final feliz.

Sin embargo, no era el fin. No para ellos. Un nuevo capítulo los aguardaba en el horizonte, uno más difícil que cualquier otro, y uno que, años antes, Peter Pan jamás creyó tener que enfrentar.

Pero estaba preparado. Ambos lo estaban. Era lo que habían estado esperando sin darse cuenta.

Crecer, amar… Vivir.

Esa sí que sería una aventura digna de contar.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí estamos, querido lector. Tú y yo, en el último capítulo, en la última página, y a punto de despedirnos también. <strong>

**Tengo que admitir que hubo veces en las que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos, y que, cuando comencé, hace ya un par de años, no pensé que tantas personas leerían esta historia como lo han hecho, ni que conocería a tantas personas fabulosas de distintos lados del mundo como lo hice.**

**Así que quería agradecerte. A ti, por tu paciencia, por esperar y esperar durante mis hiatus, por reír con mis personajes, por llorar con ellos, y por acompañarnos en esta aventura desde el prólogo hasta el epílogo. **

**Son los mejores lectores de este y de muchos otros mundos, y como John, les deseo que vivan cosas maravillosas. Que jamás dejen de ver las cosas como son y cómo deberían ser, que no dejen de soñar, ni de creer en las hadas, y vean el mundo con la misma ilusión con la que lo vio Kase, tantos siglos atrás, al descubrirlo en aquella montaña. **

**¿Quién sabe qué cosas descubrirán ustedes, si observan lo suficiente? ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**_Love_,**

**Nikky Grey. **


End file.
